


Magadat add!

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cruel Pranks, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay For You, Homophobia, Kiba is the biggest asshole in this, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Summer Romance, Top Uchiha Sasuke, kind of
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 137,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Sasuke nincs elragadtatva az ötlettõl, hogy az ostoba haverjai még ostobább „tréfája” miatt meleget játsszon egy vadidegennel - ráadásul az Inuzuka neve alatt -, de sok választása nincsen. Kibáék pedig kitalálják, hogyan szórakoztassák el magukat a szõke idegen megalázásával.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Kellemetlenség

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 június-augusztus Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Tompa puffanás jelezte a táska padlóval való találkozását, miközben Sasuke fáradtan rádőlt az ágyára. Arcát a puha párna közé szorította, és élvezte, ahogy a hűvös anyag a forró homlokához nyomódik. Még hosszú percekig feküdt így, csukott szemmel, míg végül nem bírta tovább. Felült, s fején keresztül lehúzta magáról a pólóját, majd felállva az ablakhoz lépett, s kinyitotta azt. A kinti levegő is meleg volt, de kevésbé fülledt, mint amilyen a szobájában, ráadásul a légáramlat kellemesen borzongatta az izzadt mellkasát. Fekete haját kisöpörte a szeméből, majd elfordult az ablaktól, s háttal újfent az ágyára dőlt.  
  
Tikkasztó volt a fiú életének tizenhetedik nyara. Az emberek ételnek érezték magukat a sütőben, a forróság pedig mindenkit agresszívabbá tett. Annyi pozitívum volt az egészben, hogy most már nem az iskolapadban izzadtak, hanem mindenki otthon, nyugalomban. Akik tehették, persze, rögtön elutaztak a tengerpartra, vagy más, hűvösebb helyekre, akik pedig itthon maradtak... Hát, főhettek tovább.  
Sasuke is az utóbb említettek közé tartozott. Ráadásul, tök egyedül kellett lézengenie a lakásban, mivel szülei üzleti ügyek miatt elutaztak, bátyja pedig csak az évkezdésre volt visszavárható, mert cserediákként tette a szépet Londonban.  
Azért, annyira nagyon nem bánta. Sosem volt különösebben társasági ember, mindig jobb szeretett egyedül lenni. De ilyen hosszú távon azért néha kezdett társasághiánya lenni.  
'Persze, ha sikerült volna megkapnom azt a melót...' gondolta bosszúsan, és az oldalára fordult. Az ablakon bejövő napfény így pont csípőjére esett, és egy perc után már érezte is, ahogy bőre hevül.  
Hát igen, az nagyon bosszantotta, hogy elesett az állástól. Annyira nem a munka varázsa vonzotta (valószínűleg csak sima rakodás lett volna a feladata a cukrászda raktárában), de jól fizettek érte, és hát, legalább addig se otthon lézengett volna. Szinte biztos volt, hogy alkalmazzák, mert Sasuke egyik tanára, Kakashi jóban volt a cukrászda igazgatójával, és beajánlotta kedvenc tanítványát. De az öreg pár nap múlva közölte, hogy mégsem alkalmazhatja a fiút, mert valamelyik rokona a városba fog utazni, és neki ígérte az állást.  
Hát ez van. Noha szokatlan, mert az Uchiha név elég tekintélyt parancsoló, és nem gyakran fordul elő, hogy valaki nemet mondjon rá. De Sasuke valamilyen szinten mégis nyugodt volt. Tudta, hogy ha a tikkasztó forróságban meztelen felsőtesttel hordaná a dobozokat, akkor odavonzaná a város női egyedeit. És ez lehet, hogy jót tenne a cukrászda keresettségének, de hogy az ő személyének nem, abban biztos volt. Sajnálatára meglehetősen népszerű volt a lányok körében, és némelyikük egészen vad, szinte őrült módon követte őt. A legidegesítőbb az a rózsaszínhajú liba, és szőke társnője volt. Azok ketten mindig ráakaszkodtak, és miattuk a fiú már alig merte kitenni lábát a lakásból. Főleg most, hogy közeledett az évenként megrendezett nyárköszöntő ünnepség, amire, szemmel láthatóan, mindkét lány őt szemelte ki leendő kísérőjének.  
Azért nem kell félreérteni. Sasukénak alapvetően semmi baja nem volt a nőkkel, csak ezekkel az idétlen, fanatikus libákkal. Tervbe volt véve, hogy egyszer majd megházasodik, de ahogy körülnézett, egyetlen lányt nem látot, akit hosszú távon képes lett volna maga mellett elviselni.  
  
Egyszer csak vibrálásra lett figyelmes az oldalánál. Kezét a zsebébe süllyesztette, majd előhúzta a mobilját, s miután megnézte, ki a hívó, lenyomta a kis, zöld gombot. A készüléket a füléhez tartotta, és szokott, unott hangján beleszólt.  
\- Mondd.  
A vonalban a másik hang idétlenül felkuncogott.  
\- Látom, ma is nagy a lelkesedésed, Uchiha.  
\- Most ne fárassz a hülyeségeiddel, Kiba - felelte Sasuke, miközben újfent a hátára fordult, s szabad balját a feje alá rakta. - Nyögd ki, mit akarsz, vagy ha csak az egységedet akarod fogyasztani, hívogass mást.  
\- Nyugi, öreg! - De azért tovább kuncogott. - Lehet, hogy mégsem téged kellett volna... Na mindegy. Ráérsz most?  
Sasuke nem kérdezett rá, mit értett a "mégsem téged kellett volna" alatt. Volt egy sejtelme, hogy nem akarja tudni.  
\- Attól függ, mire.  
\- Gyere át hozzánk. Itt vagyunk páran, és épp szórakozunk, de... Szóval kellenél, na.  
Ez aztán a magyarázat. Sasuke az ég felé emelte tekintetét.  
\- Hhh. Úgysincs jobb dolgom.  
Ez igaz volt. Semmi kedve nincs ebben a rohadt forró szobában dögleni. Akkor már inkább átmegy Kibáékhoz. Ott van klíma.  
\- Szuper! - A fiú hallhatóan megkönnyebbült. Sasuke szinte látta, ahogy kiereszti magából a levegőt. - Na csá, siess haver.  
Sasuke nem reagált. Lenyomta a telefont, majd visszasüllyesztette a zsebébe.  
  
Remek. Biztos valami újabb baromságot csináltak, amiből ismét neki kell majd kihúznia őket. De, végül is, annyira nem bánta. Noha Kiba egy hülyegyerek volt, bírta őt, a maga baromságaival együtt. Nélküle valószínűleg teljesen egyhangúan telt volna az élete. A fiú legalább valami pezsgést is vitt bele. Azon sem kellett gondolkoznia, hogy kik lehetnek azok, akikkel a srác együtt "szórakozott". A balhékat rendre ugyanaz a bagázs követte el: Kiba, és a barátai, a folyton zabáló Chouji, az örökké unott, lézengő Shikamaru, valamint az időnként hozzájuk csapódó Shino, akiről Sasuke nem tudta megállapítani, miért lóg ezekkel a balfékekkel. Az a szemüveges srác nem tűnt olyan pojácának, mint a másik három. Ez a kis bagázs rendre kavarta a port, és mindig Sasukénak vagy a másik nevesebb fiúnak, Nejinek kellett elsimítaniuk az ügyet. Sasuke, úgy-ahogy kedvelte Nejit, mert az a komoly, nyugodt stílusával sokkal inkább tűnt alkalmas beszélgetőtársnak, mint a korábban említett idióták. De talán pont a két fiú hasonlósága volt az, ami miatt nem tudtak egymással hosszú távon kijönni.  
Sasuke egy sóhaj kíséretében felkelt az ágyról, és a szekrényhez lépett. Kivett belőle egy kék rövidujjút, aztán átsétált a fürdőbe. A csap alatt gyorsan megmosta izzadt fejét, majd a törölközővel addig törölte haját, míg elállt a víz csepegése. Miután fésűvel rendbe hozta a haját, kinyitotta a tükör mellett lévő pipereszekrényt, és egy perc tétovázás után kiemelte a bátyja dezodorát. 'Egy férfi adjon magára' - mondta mindig Itachi, mikor Sasuke a fejéhez vágta, hogy miért fújja be magát, és festi a körmeit. Még jó, hogy nem sminkelt, hisz a szempillái így olyan hosszúak voltak, hogy bármelyik lány megirigyelhette volna. 'Neked is adnod kéne magadra, Sasuke. Akkor talán sikeresebb lennél a lányoknál.'  
Na nem mintha Sasuke annyira érdekelt lett volna a lányokban, de a forróság miatt nem akarta, hogy esetleg izzadságfoltok keletkezzenek a ruháján. Az porig rombolta volna a jóhírét. Itachi pedig amúgy sincs itt, és amiről nem tud, az nem zavarja.  
Bár ahogy befújta magát, a fekete kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy rohadt jó illata van a dezodornak. Talán mégis gyakrabban fogja használni.  
Magára húzta a pólót, majd kijött a fürdőből, s visszament a szobájába. Nyitva akarta hagyni az ablakot, hadd jöjjön a levegő, amíg nincs itthon, de az esetleges betörők képe nem ment ki a fejéből. Úgyhogy visszahajtotta az üveget a helyére, majd még egyszer körülnézett, aztán lassan, zsebre dugott kézzel kisétált a lakásból.

~*~

  
  
Alig nyomta meg a csengőt, már látta is, ahogy a barna hajú srác szinte szó szerint feltépi az ajtót, és megkönnyebbülten elvigyorodik, ahogy meglátja a kapuban álló feketét.  
\- Sasuke! Épp időben.  
\- Neked is szia, Kiba.  
Ahogy a barna leért, és kinyitotta az ajtót, Sasuke látta, hogy az zavartan vigyorog. Kezet ráztak, majd a barna betessékelte az Uchihát a lakásba.  
Sasuke nem sokszor járt itt, de ismerte a járást. Beköszönt a fiú nővérének és anyjának, majd jobbra kanyarodva felsétált a lépcsőn, és az emeleten benyitott a bal első szobába.  
Nem lepődött meg, hogy a nyíló ajtó hangjára két szempár szegeződött rá.  
\- Yo - köszöntötte unott hangon a fiúkat, akik visszaköszöntek, miközben Sasuke gyorsan kezet fogott velük. Aztán odasétált az ágyhoz, és ráülve kitámasztotta könyökét a térdén, s arcát unottan a tenyerébe hajtotta.  
\- Nem kell ennyire lelkesedni - mondta célozgatós hangon az ekkor visszatérő Kiba, ahogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Átvágott barátai között a földön, majd leült az asztalnál a székre, ami előtt a számítógépe zúgott.  
Chouji törökülésben ült, hátát az ágynak vetve, és elmaradhatatlan csipsze rohamosan fogyott a kezei nyomán. Shikamaru elterült a földön, ahogy feküdt, mintha valami mezőn lenne, s szemével a plafont nézte. Sasuke kicsit furcsállta, hogy Shino nincs közöttük, de nem kérdezett rá.  
\- Na, mit csináltatok már megint?  
Kiba elvigyorodott a kérdésre. Shikamaru felsóhajtott, Chouji pedig - hihetetlen! - leállt az evéssel, hogy félig teli szájjal adhassa az Uchiha tudtára:  
\- Nagyon poén. A szivatás mindig fel tudja frissíteni az agyat, Kiba pedig nagyon ért ehhez.  
\- Jaja - nevetett fel gonoszkásan az említett, majd intett Sasukénak, hogy menjen oda hozzá. - Gyere!  
Sasuke egy fáradt sóhajjal kelt fel az ágyról, és odasétált a barnához. Kezét aztán megtámasztotta az asztal lapján, s fekete szemeit a képernyőre fordította.  
\- Mi a...! - nyögött fel megrökönyödve, ahogy meglátta a honlap fejlécén villogó feliratot.  
\- Nem jártál még meleg társkeresőn? - kérdezte teljesen közömbös hangon Shikamaru, de szemeit nem vette el a plafonról. - Kellemetlen.  
\- De hát, ez... - Ritkán fordult elő, hogy Sasuke nem találta a megfelelő szavakat. De az a perc ilyen volt. - Ezek homokosok!  
Eltorzult fejjel nézte a képeket, amiket a társkereső pasik raktak fel magukról. Némelyik egészen... Khmm... megbotránkoztató volt.  
\- Pontosan - vigyorgott Kiba, látva Sasuke reakcióját, és lejjebb görgette a képernyőt. - Száz százalékos buzik.  
Sasuke az égre emelte tekintetét, hogy ne kelljen tovább néznie az undorító képeket. Mi a fenének jött át ide? Ennél még otthon főni is jobb lett volna...  
\- Nagyon unatkoztunk, én pedig szörfözés közben erre az oldalra akadtam. De persze, rögtön megláttam a lehetőséget. - Sasuke Kibára nézett, aki vidáman, csillogó szemmel kattintgatott. - Kitaláltam, hogy felszedhetnénk valakit, csak úgy, heccből. Az adatlapokon meg tudod nézni, ki hol lakik, így tudsz választani olyanokat, akik tőled a lehető legmesszebb vannak. Á, itt is van. - mondta, és megbökte Sasukét. - Ezek mi vagyunk.  
Az Uchiha odanézett. Személyes kép nem volt felrakva, ezért annak a helyén egy elsötétített sziluett állt. De rögtön szemet szúrt neki a nicknév.  
\- SensualSeme...!? - nyögte döbbenten, és legszívesebben tenyerébe temette volna az arcát. Ennyire szánalmas nevet nem lehet kitalálni!  
\- Bizony! - kacagott fel Kiba, és Sasuke hallotta, hogy a háta mögött Chouji is belehorkant a csipszbe. - Érzéki, nem gondolod?  
Sasuke végigfutotta az adatokat. A személyes adatok szerint SensualSeme egy 17 éves, fekete hajú, jóképű srác volt, aki komoly kapcsolatra vágyott. A lakhely nem volt meghatározva. De a bemutatkozó szöveg annyira szánalmasan csöpögős volt, hogy Sasuke csodálta volna, ha bárkinek is felkeltik így a figyelmét.  
\- Ez az egész site egy nagy chatszoba - magyarázta Kiba, ahogy kilépett az adatlapról, és átment a főszobába. - Itt látod, hogy kik vannak bejelentkezve, itt meg tudod nézni az adatlapjukat, és itt... - klikkelt egy kis nyílra - Itt tudsz privát beszélgetést kezdeményezni velük.  
Sasuke felsóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét. Komolyan gondolta ő nemrég, hogy szereti, hogy Kiba pezsegteti az életét...?  
\- Na és? - kezdte végül lassan. - Sikerült felszednetek valakit?  
\- Még szép! - mondta vidám hangon. És sebesen kattintgatni kezdett.  
Sasuke kétlekedve figyelte. 'Csak valami idióta dőlhetett be ennek az átlátszó szövegnek', gondolta.  
\- Voilá!  
  
Sasuke közelebb hajolt a képernyőhöz. Az adatlapon egyetlen kép volt feltöltve - egy hatalmas tál, gőzölgő, tésztával telenyomott levesféleség. A kép fölött pedig a név: RamenBoy. 'Ez még szánalmasabb, mint a miénk.' gondolta Sasuke, ahogy szemét lejjebb futatta az adatokhoz. RamenBoy velük egyidős volt, szőke hajú, kék szemekkel, és az adatok szerint az ország másik végében lakott. Legalább ennyi eszük volt Kibáéknak, hogy egy ilyen messze lévőt választottak. Bemutatkozó szövege nem volt valami bőbeszédű: "Nem írok magamról, nem szeretném, hogy ez alapján ítélj. Inkább ismerj meg!"  
\- Késő este regisztráltunk, és ő volt az első, aki akkor fenn volt a számunkra legtökéletesebb adatokkal - mondta tovább Kiba. - És a világ másik végén lakik! Tökéletes. Úgyhogy rögtön írtunk neki, ő pedig válaszolgatott. Ez kábé három napja történt.  
\- De akadt egy kellemetlen probléma - szólt közbe Shikamaru, majd lassan felült, és Sasukéra nézett. - Habár én nem írtam neki, de jól elszórakoztam ezeknek a levelezésén, úgyhogy sajnálnám, ha véget érne. Márpedig, most nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy véget fog.  
Sasuke felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- És miért?  
Shikamaru Kibára nézett, aki azonnal a plafont kezdte tanulmányozni.  
\- Tudod, fényképet akart rólunk, azaz, rólam. De az adatlapon azt írtuk, hogy fekete srác, és.... Hát... Tudod, te vagy az egyetlen fekete haverom...  
Sasuke egy percig csak nézte, de ahogy leesett neki a mondat értelme, arca fenyegetőbb kifejezést öltött.  
\- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy az én képemet küldtétek el neki?  
Kiba, látván a másik reakcióját, mintha összébb húzta volna magát.  
\- Hát figyelj, te egy tizenhét éves, jóképű, fekete hajú srác vagy. Mi mást kellett volna tennem? - Sasuke mélyet, és hosszan sóhajtott.  
Idióták.  
Idiótákkal van körülvéve.  
Képesek voltak elküldeni egy buzi srácnak az Ő fényképét!? Így őt is homokosnak hiszik! Sasuke annyira fel volt háborodva, hogy alig tudott nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára. 'Az az egy mázlijuk van, hogy a srác messze lakik.' gondolta. 'Máskülönben...' Még magában sem fejezte be a mondatot, de elméje már el is kezdte vetíteni lelki szemei elé a legkülönfélébb halálozási módok képeit. A képzeletbeli bosszú hatására sikerült nagyjából lenyugodnia.  
\- És? - kérdezte végül lassan, miközben fekete tekintetét végigjáratta a fiúarcokon. - Mit akartok, mit csináljak? Ha csak ennyi volt, és nincs belőle gond, jobb lett volna, ha kussban maradtok, és nem dörgölitek az orrom alá.  
Kiba azonban olyan arcot vágott, mintha savanyú tejet ivott volna. Segélykérőn nézett Choujira, aki bíztatón bólintott egyet, majd Shikamarura, aki csak vállat vont.  
\- Hát Sasuke, az a helyzet... - Kiba nagyon lassan beszélt, mint aki minden szavát előre jól kigondolja, mert nem tudja, melyik robbantja a bombát. - Szóval, a srác megkérdezte, hol lakunk. Én meg gondoltam, olyan messze lakik tőlünk, nem lehet semmi gond, úgyhogy megmondtam neki. De... - Kiba jól láthatóan nyelt egyet, ami nem nyugtatta meg Sasukét.  
\- Igen? - kérdezett rá erőteljesen az Uchiha, mert a barna nem úgy tűnt, mintha be akarná fejezni.  
Végül azonban úgy tűnik, mégis csak sikerült erőt vennie magán, mert nagy nehezen kinyögte.  
\- Ideutazik. Két nap múlva.  
Sasuke megmerevedett, szemei elkerekedtek. Mi? Egy ramenimádó, homokos srác ideutazik? Ebbe a városba? Ahol Ő él!?  
\- Nem tudhattam! - folytatta gyorsan a barna, látva Sasuke elboruló arcát. Még a kezeit is maga elé emelte. - Ő is meglepődött, de úgy tűnt, nagyon örült. Azt mondta, nyári munkája lesz itt, úgyhogy az egész szünetet itt tölti.  
\- Elvárod tőlem, hogy egész szünetben ne dugjam ki a képem az utcára? - kérdezte egészen sziszegő hangon Sasuke.  
\- De-dehogy! - Kiba ijedtnek tűnt. Na igen, akármennyi hülyeséget is csináltak már, Sasuke mindig sóhajtozott, és csóválta a fejét, de még soha nem látta ennyire dühösnek. Bár, igaz, ami igaz, most őt hagyták pácban... - Az a helyzet, hogy... Hát... Találkozni akar veled.  
  
Sasuke csak állt, és nem reagált semmit. A sötét kifejezés eltűnt az arcáról, és megfejthetetlen pillantásokkal méregette a fiúkat. Chouji gyorsan folytatta is az evést, Shikamaru viszont újfent megrántotta a vállát.  
\- Ne nézz így rám - s megroppintotta a nyakát. - Kiba levelezett vele, mi csak nevettünk mögötte. Nem a mi hibánk.  
\- Attól, hogy én írtam neki, még ti is benne voltatok! - kiáltott fel erre a fent említett felháborodva, és, egy kicsit kétségbeesve. - Ne akarjátok rám kenni az egészet!  
\- Fiúk, nyugi. - Mindenki Chouji felé fordította a fejét, aki most megtörölte a száját, s ölébe eresztette a zacskót. - Ami történt, megtörtént. És Sasuke maradt gázban. Most már azt kell kitalálni, mit tehetünk.  
Sasuke erre Kibára nézett, akinek korábbi dühös kifejezése elpárolgott, majd, miután vetett egy félő pillantást Sasukéra, töprengő arcot vágott.  
\- Hát... - Vett egy mély levegőt, majd színpadiasan kieresztette. - Véleményem szerint, el kéne menned.  
Sasuke csak állt, és nézett rá kifejezéstelen szemekkel. Közben magában elszámolt tízig. Csak nyugi... Ne ess neki...  
\- Egy. - Kiba értetlenül nézett rá. - Csak egy elfogadható indokot mondj.  
A fiú kifordította a széket a gép előtt, hogy teljes testével Sasuke felé fordulhasson. Ahogy beszéd közben felcsillant a szeme, Sasuke tudta, hogy semmi jó nem fog kisülni ebből - a csillogó szemek tipikusan az őrült ötletek megszületésének kísérőjelei voltak.  
\- Figyelj, gondolj bele! Elmész a találkára. Beszélsz vele, akármi. Igaz, mi teljesen más hangnemben leveleztünk vele, mint amilyen te vagy, de ki tudja, talán bejön neki ez a bunkó stílus. - Mielőtt még Sasuke bosszúsan közbe vághatott volna, folytatta. - Csak egy kicsit próbáld meg magadba bolondítani! És ha bejön... - Kiba a szájához emelte kezét, ami nála azt jelentette, hogy nagyon gondolkodik valamin. - Ha bejön, rángasd el magaddal arra a nyárköszöntő bulira. Ott pedig... - elvigyorodott. - Leleplezzünk magunkat.  
Mintha meg sem hallotta volna Sasuke döbbent nyögését. A fekete pedig kezdett erősen kételkedni abban, hogy barátjának még megvan az esze.  
\- Mondd, te... Eszednél vagy? - Nagyon igyekezett kordában tartani a hangját, és örült volna, ha azt látja a másik arcán, hogy értékeli ezt.  
De sajnos, nem látta.  
\- Most miért? Gondold végig! - Kiba lelkesnek tűnt, ami már önmagában nem volt jó jel. - Az az ünnepség vagy mi egy esti partival zárul. Ha azon hoznánk nyilvánosságra, a srácnak tuti elege lenne mindenből, és szépen hazahúzna, vissza, a világ másik végére. Te többet hallani sem fogsz róla, és a nyár többi része nyugalmasan telik el!  
A fiú bizalmas mosolya láttán Sasukénak arra kellett gondolnia, hogy Kiba ezt teljesen normálisnak érzi, sőt, megnyugtatásnak szánta. 'De ha így van' gondolta sötéten ', még sokat kell tanulnia'  
\- És miért kéne nekem ezt tennem? - Kiba mosolya lehervadt, ahogy az Uchihára nézett. - Majd te szépen előállsz, és előadod. Vagy kitalálsz valami mást. Nekem semmi közöm az egészhez. Csak az arcomat ismeri. Ha...  
Ekkor tudatosult benne valami. És a gondolat hatására mintha jeges vízzel öntötték volna le.  
\- Az a srác... - A többiek kérdő szemmel néztek rá, nem értették a hirtelen változást. -... Tudja a nevem?  
Már a gondolatra is rosszul lett, hogy a fiú egy telefonkönyvben utánanézzen a nevének, és felhívja őt a lakásán, vagy esetleg kérdezősködjön utána, amiért nem megy el a találkozóra. 'Ha tényleg elmondták neki a nevem, én esküszöm...'  
Szerencsére nem kellett befejeznie, mert Kiba gyorsan felemelte a kezét.  
\- Nyugi, öreg, nem tudja. Inuzuka Kibaként mutatkoztam be. - És elfintorította a száját.  
Sasukénak hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről. Még hangosan ki is eresztette az addig benn tartott levegőt.  
\- Na jól van, akkor tisztázzuk. - Szúrósan nézett Kibára. Noha haragudott a másik kettőre is, amiért nem állították le barátjukat, tudta, hogy elsősorban a barna a felelős a történtekért. - Ez a RamenBoy, vagy ki, két nap múlva ideutazik, a városba. Én találkozom vele, és Inuzuka Kibának adom ki magam. Magamba bolondítom - ekkor muszáj volt megköszörülnie a torkát -, majd elviszem magammal a nyárköszöntő bulira, ami... Két hét múlva lesz? - A csendet igennek vette. - Ezek után leleplezzük magunkat, a fiú nyilvánosan megszégyenül, és sírva hazarohan, mi pedig soha többé nem hallunk róla, és elfelejtjük ezt a kis ügyet.  
Kiba egyetértően bólogatott. A többiek szintúgy.  
\- Akkor már csak két kérdésem maradt. - Sasuke keményen nézett a barna szemekbe. - Egy. Honnan tudjuk, hogy a fiú nem fogja megtudni, hogy én nem Kiba vagyok? Ha bárki ismerőssel találkozunk, és az Sasukeként köszönt, annyi neki. Kettő. Mi hasznom lesz nekem az egészből? Mert, ugye ti sem gondoljátok, hogy a hálátokkal beérem? - húzta féloldalas mosolyra a száját.  
A fiúk azonban már ismerték a mosolyt, és tudták, hogy ilyenkor nem szabad pepeckedni annak a gazdájával.  
\- Ha távolról követünk titeket, eltéríthetjük a közeletekből az ismerősöket. - szólalt meg ekkor nyammogva Chouji. - Amellett, csak annyi a dolgod, hogy eldugott helyekre viszed. Elég sok lebuj van errefele.  
\- Üljek be valami éjszakai szórakozóhelyre egy meleg sráccal, aki ráadásul ENGEM is melegnek hisz? - kérdezte felkapva a hangját Sasuke. - Felejtsétek el.  
\- A lényeg, hogy megoldható a dolog - vágta rá gyorsan Kiba. - Ami pedig a nyereségedet illeti... - Csigázásképp elhallgatott. Aztán jelentőségteljes pillantásokkal folytatta. - Úgy hallottam, Ino, de legfőkébb Sakura újabban nagyon rádkattant.  
Sasuke felvonta a szemöldökét. Arra céloz a srác, amire gondolja, hogy céloz...?  
\- Igen, igen - bólogatott, látván a fekete arckifejezését. - Shikával leakasztjuk rólad azt a két lökött csajt. De akkor te kisegítesz minket.  
  
Sasuke hosszú percekig csak nézte őket kifejezéstelen arccal, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Miért ő? Miért mindig ő az, akinek ki kell húznia ezeket a hülyéket a szarból? Miért mindig ő issza meg a levét a baromságaiknak?  
De az volt a legszörnyűbb, hogy nem volt választási lehetősége. Ha nem megy el a randira, akkor ő nemhogy az ünnepségig, de egész nyáron nem teheti ki a lábát a lakásból, mert a fiú nem megy haza, hanem itt fog dolgozni. Ő pedig nem mehetne sehova, és még csak el sem kerülhetné a fiút - hisz csak annyit tud róla, hogy szőke, és kék szemű. A másik viszont ismeri az arcát...  
Úgyhogy nincs mit tenni.  
\- Mint mindig... - sóhajtott fel Sasuke, pontot téve Kiba korábbi mondatának végére.  
Kibáról szemmel láthatóan hatalmas kő esett le. Boldog-idiótán vigyorgott Sasukéra, majd maga elé húzott egy papírcetlit, ráfirkantott valamit, és azt az Uchihának nyújtotta.  
\- Tessék, itt vannak a honlap adatai. Lépj be, keress rá, ismerkedj vele... - Látván a fiú kérdő tekintetét, gyorsan hozzátette. - Muszáj, hogy kicsit megismerje a te stílusod. Különben, a mi leveink után a végén még nem fogja elhinni, hogy te voltál az, akivel korábban beszélt.  
\- Talán mert így is van? - kérdezte csípősen Sasuke, de azért zsebre dugta a papírkát.  
\- Hajj, kösz, haver. - Kiba felállt a székről, s odalépve Sasukéhoz megveregette annak vállát. - Igazi életmentő vagy. Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg.  
Az Uchiha látta, hogy itt már nincs több dolga. Lassan kezet fogott a srácokkal, aztán kilépett az ajtón, s megindult a kijárat felé. Nem zavartatta magát, hogy a házigazda lépked mögötte, és nem fordítva.  
Ahogy kilépett a bejárati ajtón, a barna még egyszer rávillantotta a mosolyát.  
\- Azért gondolj bele. Micsoda egy buli lesz az a nyárköszöntő este! - A gondolatra még szélesebb vigyor terült szét az arcán. - Máris remegek, olyan izgatott lettem!  
\- Hurrá. - Sasuke hangja kiábrándító volt, de a barna, érdekes módon, csak még szélesebben vigyorgott. - Akkor adhatnál a jókedvedből egy kicsit nekem is.  
Az az idióta vigyor... Kiba végül barátiasan vállon bokszolta Sasukét.  
\- Na jó éjt, Uchiha.  
Sasuke már a hátát mutatta a fiúnak, ahogy ellépkedett, de jobbját még búcsúzásképp felemelte.  
  
'Ez a srác még nagyon, nagyon sokkal fog jönni nekem' gondolta, ahogy hazafelé vette az irányt. Csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy a Nap időközben már nyugovóra is kezdett térni. 'De, legalább Sakurát levakarják a nyakamról.' Ő nem várta izgalommal az estét, amikor a sok jónép összegyűl, és táncolás meg ivászat közben együtt köszöntik a nyarat. De, a gondolat, hogy nem kell a rózsaszínhajú libát az oldalán tudnia, határozottan megnyugtatta.  
Habár, az elméjében azért a szánalom is ott motoszkált. 'Szegény srác...' gondolta, s megpróbálta maga elé képzelni, milyen lehet a fiú, aki elég hülye volt ahhoz, hogy bedőljön Kibáéknak. Nem sok sikerrel. 'Ha tudná, mi vár rá itt, tuti, hogy inkább otthon maradna...'


	2. Egy ramenimádó bolond

Sasuke eldöntötte, hogy csak másnap foglalkozik az üggyel. Miután hazaért, szinte rögtön befordult a fürdőbe, és letusolt. Hideg vízzel, mint általában, mikor helyre kellett raknia a haverjait. Fehér bőrén vízcseppek folytak le, miközben kilépett a zuhany alól, majd egy fehér törölközőt csavart a dereka köré, és visszament a szobájába. Elhúzott szájjal állapította meg, hogy a levegő ugyanolyan fülledt, mint amikor elment. Úgyhogy odament az ablakhoz, és újra kinyitotta. Ekkor már egész sötét volt, a levegő is érezhetően lehűlt. Sasuke megborzongott, ahogy az ablaknyitással betóduló hűvös áramlat a nedves bőrének csapódott.  
  
Kihúzta a szekrény melletti fiókot, elővett egy sötétkék alsót, majd felhúzta. Ennyi elég estére. Kisebb korában imádott meztelenül aludni, főleg nyaranta, amikor már a bőre is le akart olvadni róla. Emlékezett, hogy nem egyszer a bátyjával EGYÜTT aludtak pucéran az ágyban. És ő - bármennyire is ciki -, de imádta. Mindig is utálta a forróságot.  
Mikor azonban serdülni kezdett, Itachi folyton azzal szórakozott, hogy kétértelmű, és szemrehányó megjegyzéseket tett öccse méreteire. Ő pedig annyira felhúzta magát ezen, hogy azóta képtelen meztelenül a bátyja elé kerülni, vagy akár csak ádámkosztümben aludni. Most is, hiába tudta, hogy egyedül van a lakásban, képtelen volt megszabadulni a szokásoktól.  
Szóval, miután "felöltözött", lefeküdt az ágyra, és elterült rajta, ami pedig egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá. Kezeit kinyújtotta maga mellett, és csak bámulta a piszkosfehér plafont.  
Nem akart gondolni semmire. Ráér az holnapig.  
És mégis... Ahogy jobbra fordította a fejét, meglátta a földön szanaszét heverő ruháit. A nadrágja zsebéből pedig épp kivillant az a bizonyos fehér cetli...  
Tüntetőn elfordította a fejét. Nem érdekli őt az egész. Majd holnap.  
De hiába igyekezett másra gondolni, lelki szemei elé újra és újra beúszott a papírka képe...  
Vagy öt percig szenvedett ott magában, míg végül egy fáradt sóhajjal felült, és a papírdarab után nyúlt. Nem olvasta el, mi van ráírva, csak a markába szorította, miközben odasétált az íróasztalához. Lábával benyomta a számítógép indítógombját, miközben kihúzta a széket, és kényelmesen letelepedett elé.  
  
Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, míg bejött a háttere, pedig jó minőségű, gyors gépe volt. Szándékolt lassúsággal nyomta meg a kis, kék logót, mint aki magának akarja bizonygatni, hogy az egész nem érdekli. Lustán beütötte a honlap címét, de ismét elfintorodott, ahogy bejött a fejléc.  
'Milyen oka lehet egy férfinak, hogy egy másik férfival kezdjen ki?' tanakodott magában, ahogy lejjebb görgette a képet, szemével keresve, hogy hol tud bejelentkezni. 'Annyi csinos lány van a világon...' Sasuke sok lányt talált csinosnak, de, habár egyiket sem tudta volna párjának elképzelni, sosem fordult meg a fejében, hogy a saját neméből keressen valakit. Nem ítélte el a homokosokat, sőt, előre szánta a srácot, aki belesétált Kibáék csapdájába - de kizártnak tartotta, hogy ő valaha is azzá váljon. Egyszer majd jön egy lány, aki megfelel neki, és akit hajlandó lesz elviselni maga mellett. Ennyi elég, ő nem az a forró hős-szerelmes típus.  
Mikor végre megtalálta a bejelentkezési ablakot, szájhúzogatva begépelte a nicknevet, majd alá a roppant találó "szivassukabuzit" jelszót. Egy "mehet", és már az adatlapján is találta magát.  
A menüsorban rögtön rátalált a partnerek listájára. Nem lepődött meg különösebben, mikor látta, hogy egyetlen alak sem akadt, aki bejelölte volna őt, ellenben tizenkét elutasítása volt.  
Az aktív partnerek címszó alatt pedig egyedül a RamenBoy név virított.  
Sasuke nem tudta eldönteni, a fiú be van e jelentkezve, de abban sem volt biztos, hogy ha elérhető lenne, írna e neki. 'Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet felmászni...'  
De a sors megoldotta helyette a problémát. A következő pillanatban új ablak pattant fel. Sasukénak össze kellett szorítania a szemét, hogy el tudja olvasni a rikító narancssárga betűket.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Szia, Kiba!  
  
Sasuke ujjai megdermedve feküdtek a billentyűzeten. Kiba? 'Ja, persze...' fanyalodott el, ahogy leesett neki. De most mit csináljon? Lépjen ki gyorsan? Vagy tényleg álljon le beszélgetni vele...?  
Végül aztán arra jutott, egyszer úgyis túl kell esnie rajta. Jobb, ha beszél vele itt, mintha két nap múlva, szóban tenné meg azt először.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Yo.  
  
Hát igen, itt sem valami bőbeszédű. De ha szóban sem az, írásban ugyan miért erőltetné meg magát?  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Hé, nem változtatnál a betűk színén? Képtelenség elolvasni.  
\-- RamenBoy: He? Ja, persze, bocs. ^.^"  
Egy percig "csönd" volt, amit Sasuke nagyon furának érzett. Aztán újra felvillantak a betűk. Immár sötét narancssárgán.  
\-- RamenBoy: Tessék. ;)  
\-- SensualSeme: Kösz.  
  
Sasuke felvett egy ceruzát az asztalról, és automatikusan a szájába kapta a végét. Ahogy fogai összezáródtak a tetején lévő radír körül, nyelvén érezte a gumi jellegzetes ízét. 'Mit írjak neki?' tanakodott. 'Egyáltalán, írjak valamit? Vagy hagyjam, hogy ő beszéljen?'  
Szerencsére "társa" beszédesnek bizonyult.  
  
\--RamenBoy: Képzeld, ma volt a bizonyítványosztás! És semmiből nem húztak meg! :D Úgyhogy a haverjaimmal beültünk egy rameneshez megünnepelni az év végét.^.^  
  
Hűha. Ezek szerint Sasuke sejtése, miszerint csak egy idióta lehetett képes bedőlni annak a csöpögős szövegnek, ismét helyesnek bizonyult. Ez a srác nem lehet valami észkombájn, ha annak örül, hogy nem húzták meg...  
Legszívesebben nem reagált volna semmit, de az nagyon pofátlan lett volna.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Gratulálok.  
Oops. Még ő is érezte, ez így nyersen mennyire "érzéketlennek" tűnik, úgyhogy gyorsan megtoldotta egy mosolygó smiley-val.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Köszi. :D Mondd, ott Konohában is van ramenes?  
Sasuke sóhajtva az ég felé emelte a tekintetét. Hát ez TÉNYLEG csak a ramenről tud beszélni!  
\-- SensualSeme: Persze.  
Aztán, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve (ötlettől, mi szerint élje bele magát a szerepébe) hozzárakta:  
\-- SensualSeme: Majd elviszlek valahova.  
\-- RamenBoy: Téényleg!? Köszi!! =DD  
  
A fiúnak annyira sütöttek a heves érzelmek még a soraiból is, hogy Sasuke már szinte túl nyugodtnak érezte az övéit mellette. De ha már írásban is így pörög a fiú, milyen lehet a valóságban...?!  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Tényleg, Kiba, te mit tanulsz?  
  
Sasuke egy percig gondolkodott azon, mit mondjon: amit Kiba tanul, vagy amit ő? Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött. Úgyis csak vele, Sasukéval fog találkozni.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Fotográfia.  
  
A másik mindig olyan sebesen reagált, hogy Sasuke nem értette, miért késik most a válasz ennyit. Semmi reakció. Ennyire megdöbbentette volna? Vagy...  
  
\-- RamenBoy: ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! NA NE!! :O  
\-- SensualSeme: ?  
\-- RamenBoy: Már mindenre felkészültem, de EZ... Meg sem fordult a fejemben. Annyira nem tűntél annak a művészkedő típusnak...  
  
Ijjj. Ez fájt. Elég volt neki, hogy Itachi és a haverjai cukkolták, amikor közölte velük, hogy jövőre az iparművészetire adja be a felvételi lapokat. Mi a baj azzal, ha szeret fotózni?  
És különben is. Ez a ramenimádó fanatikus csak ne szóljon be. EGYÁLTALÁN nem ismeri őt.  
És ezt meg is mondta neki.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Mi alapján gondoltad, hogy milyen típus vagyok? Nem ismersz.  
  
A válasz megint sokat késett. Talán megharagudott?  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Igazad van, sajnálom. Tényleg nem ismerlek. Hiába beszéltük végig az elmúlt napokat, most egy teljesen új oldaladat látom. :o)  
  
Na igen. El sem hinnéd, mennyire új!  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Sajnálom, ha megbántottalak.  
\-- SensualSeme: Nem bántottál meg.  
  
Ez igaz volt. Attól, hogy fényképésznek készül, még nem kell érzelmes művészléleknek gondolni őt.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Akkor jó. =)  
\-- SensualSeme: És te? Te mit tanulsz?  
  
Valóban érdekelte a válasz. Mivel tölti az idejét egy meleg fiú, mikor nem más pasikkal flörtöl?  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Igazából, általános tagozaton vagyok. Semmi extra, semmi külön fakultáció. De a suli mellett most tánctanfolyamra járok.  
\-- SensualSeme: Tánc?  
Na erre meg Ő nem számított!  
\-- RamenBoy: Aha. Társas tánc. :)  
\-- SensualSeme: Hú. Az szép. És a fiú, vagy a lány szerepét tanulod?  
  
Hoppá. Csak véletlenül csúszott ki a száján. Vagyis, a kezén... Azaz... Persze, cukkolni akarta egy kicsit, de eszébe sem jutott végiggondolni, hogyan reagálhat erre egy igazi homokos...  
  
\-- RamenBoy: >PPPPP Természetesen, a fiúét! Úgyhogy ha már ott leszek Konhában, és elmegyünk valami szórakozóhelyre, vigyázz magadra! A gyakorlós tanár azt mondta, KÖTELEZŐ fogdosni a partnerünk seggét.  
  
Sasuke fellélegzett. RamenBoy ezek szerint lazán vette a dolgokat. Ez jó. Nem csinált problémát a másságából, és elviselte a beszólásokat. Határozottan pozitívum.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Álmodozz csak. Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzámérsz ott, legközelebb nem lesz mivel fogdosnod.  
\-- RamenBoy: "Ott"? Akkor máshol szabad?  
  
Sasuke hirtelenjében nem tudott mit írni. Még hogy valaki, pontosabban, egy PASI fogdossa őt? ŐT!? Aki ráadásul nem is meleg! Csak annak adja ki magát, de a kettő teljesen más dolog...  
Ekkor esett le neki az is, hogy azt írta, "legközelebb". Ajjaj, ez a srác nincs jó hatással a gondolkodásmódjára...  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Persze. Mint ahogy én is letörhetem máshol is...  
\-- RamenBoy: xP >.<  
  
Sasuke elégedetten dőlt hátra a székben. Egy pont neki.  
A következő mondatra azonban zavartan húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: nwyrőkohnnn  
  
E'mmeg mi a jó fene?  
  
\-- SensualSeme: ???  
  
Csönd. Csönd. És csönd. Sasuke a monitor alján lévő órára pillantott, majd az chat-ablak bal sarkába. 20 másodperce nem ír. Mi volt ez az értelmetlen szöveg? Mi van?  
Ökölbe szorította kezeit, mikor észrevette, hogy türelmetlenül dobol ujjaival az asztalon. De egy perc múlva már újra ott dobolt, sőt, a ceruza is visszakerült a szájába.  
Aztán megkönnyebbülten kifújta a rég benntartott levegőt, mikor meglátta az új üzenetet.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Bocsi!! Csak most jöttek vissza a srácok, és az egyikük... Izé, szóval a nyakamba ugrott.  
\-- SensualSeme: Srácok?  
\-- RamenBoy: Aha. Tudod, koliban lakom. Még nem mondtam? 4 fiúval osztozkodom a szobán.  
\-- SensualSeme: Á, értem. És az a srác...  
\-- RamenBoy: Ne gondolj semmi olyanra! Csak tudod, Sai mindig... Szóval ő ilyen, na.  
  
Sasuke valamiért feszélyezett volt. 'Biztos azért' gondolta magában ', mert ez a meleg srác négy másikkal él együtt.' Idegesen gondolt bele, mi lesz, ha ő is elmegy majd fősulira. Akkor neki is koliba kell majd mennie. És ha ő is egy szobába kerül egy homokossal...!? Áldás, vagy átok, ő tudta magáról, hogy kurva jó teste van. De már azt is nehezen viselte el, hogy lányok ostromolták. Hát még ha fiúk tennék!  
De valahogy mégis piszkálta a csőrét az Ölelgetős Sai-dolog.  
Bár ezt, persze, nem kellett a másik orrára kötnie.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Persze, értem.  
Ideje volt más irányba elterelni a beszélgetést.  
\-- SensualSeme: Hé. Te hogy nézel ki?  
\-- RamenBoy: Ott van az adatlapomon. Szőke, kék szem, 166 centi. A  
\-- SensualSeme: Nem úgy érettem.  
Sasuke gyorsan elküldte az üzit, mielőtt a másik folytathatta volna.  
\-- SensualSeme: Én is tudok olvasni. A kérdéssel arra akartam célozni, hogy miért nincs rólad fönn egy kép sem.  
\-- RamenBoy: Akkor ne célozgass, hanem kérdezd meg.  
  
Sasuke várt, de a fiú nem folytatta. Fáradt sóhajjal kopogtatta a billentyűzetet.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Jó. Akkor tehát: miért nincs rólad egy kép sem?  
\-- RamenBoy: ^.^ Tudod, nem szeretek magamról képeket mutogatni. Nem vagyok egy kifejezett szépség, ráadásul hat éves koromban volt egy csúnya autóbalesetem, amiben fura vágásokat szereztem az arcomra... Ne kérdezd, hogyan, de olyan, mintha rókabajszom lenne.  
\-- SensualSeme: Igen?  
Magában jót mosolygott.  
\-- SensualSeme: Sajnálom a balesetet, de nézd, legalább nem unalmas a külsőd.  
\-- RamenBoy: Ja, az már biztos. Mindenki azt mondja, tök menő. -_-"  
\-- SensualSeme: Azért egy képet tényleg küldhetnél. Nem kell feltöltened, csak nekem küldd át.  
  
Tényleg kíváncsi volt már. Milyenek lehetnek azok a rókabajszok?  
Habár, a srác azt írta, nem egy kifejezett szépség. Sasuke előre félt, milyen lesz majd a "randijuk". Hogy tegye a szépet egy srácnak, aki nem elég, hogy meleg, de ezek szerint még ronda is? Azért érdekelte, mi lehet a baja. Talán kövér? Vagy bibircsók van rajta?  
  
\-- RamenBoy: ... Na jó. De csak egyet. Aztán lépek, mert a fiúk hívnak kártyázni.  
  
Már megint a fiúk! Sasuke nem értette, miért zavarja, de határozottan idegesítette.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Oké. Köszi.  
  
Nem volt már más dolga, csak várni. Igen... várni... várni....  
De ahogy teltek a percek, és még mindig nem jött semmi, ráadásul nem is írt, úgyhogy kezdett megint ideges lenni. Miért nem küldi már? Talán a képet keresi? Igen, biztos az lehet a baj. Elvégre, kolis számítógép, biztos nehéz lehet az öt fiú dokumentumai között kikeresni a sajátját...  
Ekkor egy gondolat öltött formát a fejében. Az a Sai fiú, aki az előbb a nyakába ugrott! Mi van, ha az tartja fel megint?  
Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy már két kézzel az asztalnak támaszkodik, és orra pár centire volt a monitortól, annyira odadőlt. Gyorsan kihúzta magát, aztán hátradőlt a székben, s kezeit összefonta maga előtt.  
Egy meleg fiú, és egy másik, akivel egy szobában él, és ölelgeti...  
Ugye nem meglepő, hogy Sasuke arra gondolt, amire?  
'Nagyon bosszantó' gondolta, miközben fekete szemei a képernyőre tapadtak, ami még mindig semmi változást nem mutatott. 'Ha esetleg az Ölelgetős Sai a barátja lenne... És nem a hagyományos értelemben... Akkor Kibáék terve nem jön be. És akkor teljesen fölöslegesen strapálom itt magam.'  
De, RamenBoy biztos nem ok nélkül volt regisztrálva a társkeresőn. Tuti, hogy szingli.  
Viszont akkor lehet, hogy Sai még csak most készül lecsapni rá!  
'Na nem, azt nem hagyom! Nem bírná elviselni az öntudatom, ha kiderülne, hogy eredmény nélkül szenvedtem itt ezzel az idiótával...'  
Igen. Sasuke sosem csinált semmit, ha tudta, hogy az nem hoz semmi eredményt. Most sem lesz kivétel! Még akkor sem, ha ez alkalommal egy meleg srácot kéne magába bolondítania...  
Fölpattantak a szemei, ahogy a képernyő villózni kezdett. Gyorsan a géphez hajolt, és rákattintott a "fájl elfogadása" gombra. Apró csíkocska jelent meg a legutolsó bejegyzés alatt, ami lassan mutatta, ahogy a kép áttöltésre kerül az ő gépére.  
Már csak pár másodperc. Pár másodperc, és meglátja, hogy is néz ki az az idióta, szőke rondaság.  
Lélegzetvisszafojtva tapasztotta szemeit a csíkra. Még hat másodperc... négy... kettő...  
  
\-- Fájl áttöltve.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Tessék. ;)  
  
Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül ráklikkelt a "fájl megnyitása" gombra. Ahogy a képernyő elsötétült, zavartan állapította meg, hogy a szíve gyorsabban pumpálja a vérét. De nem ő tehet róla! Ez a srác túlnyújtotta az idegeit...  
  
Hirtelen aztán bejött a kép. Kezei megmerevedtek, szemei döbbenten tágultak ki.  
  
Az első, amit meglátott, egy hatalmas tál ramen volt.  
A második, hogy a tányérnak lábai vannak.  
És hogy a tészta közepén lévő húsgombóc valójában egy sapka, mely alatt egy emberi fej bújik meg.  
Nem kellett sok sütnivaló hozzá, hogy megállapítsa, egy farsangi kép lehet. Sasuke el nem tudta képzelni, hogyan sikerült megcsinálnia a fiúnak a jelmezt, de nagyon élethűre sikeredett. A fehér tányérból kilógó lábakat bő, fehér nadrág fedte. A "tésztából" már csak a fiú feje látszott ki, a teste többi részét takarta a jelmez. A haja sem látszott ki a sapka alól, de Sasuke arról tudta, hogy szőke.  
Az arcát azonban, sajnos nem látta. Amikor a kép készült, a fiú úgy nevetett, hogy arcát a két kezébe fúrta, melyet így Sasuke nem tanulmányozhatott. Rókacsíkokra emlékeztető vágások sem látszottak.  
De nevető szája az egész képbe életet vitt. Sasuke szinte hallotta az elméjében felcsendülő szertelen, de őszintén vidám kacajt.  
És piszok kíváncsi lett, a valóságban is ilyen-e.  
  
Döbbenten állapította meg, hogy széles mosoly ül az arcán. Ez a kép nem mutatta meg neki, hogyan néz ki a másik fiú. Hogy tényleg ronda-e. Valami sokkal fontosabbat mutatott.  
A lelkét.  
  
Ekkor vette észre, hogy villog a chat-fül. Gyorsan megnyitotta.  
\-- RamenBoy: Na? :D  
\-- SensualSeme: Hmm... Finomnak látszol. A végén még megeszlek.  
  
Sasuke már elküldte az üzenetet, mire felfogta, mit is írt le. De végülis, nem bánta. Neki most úgyis a meleg fiút kell játszania, nem?  
Amellett, tényleg édesen nézett ki az a ramenfiú. A mosolya.  
  
RamenBoy egy hosszú percig nem reagált. Sasukénak már megfordult a fejében, hogy talán nem kellett volna ezt írnia. Megharagudott volna?  
De a fiú következő mondata hideg zuhanyként érte. Nem tudta mire vélni.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Tudod mit, Kiba? Most már még jobban várom, hogy találkozzunk.  
Csak egy percig töprengett a mondaton.  
\-- SensualSeme: Hogy érted?  
\-- RamenBoy: Tudod, bevallom őszintén, először nem tűntél valami nagy számnak. Sőt, még másodikra sem. A bemutatkozó szöveged... öö... Szóval, nem a legjobb, na. xD ^.^"  
  
Nicsak. Mégsem annyira hülye a gyerek?  
  
\-- RamenBoy: De a sokadik beszélgetésre már kezdtél lehiggadni. És most, mintha kicseréltek volna. :) Biztos, hogy nem Kiba öccse vagy, aki a bratyója gépével szórakozik? :D  
  
Ajajj, nem jó irányba megy ez a beszélgetés.  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Haha. De, bevallom, az vagyok. De, ellentétben a bátyámmal, én az idősebb ukékra bukom.  
És, szokásától eltérően, még egy kacsintós smiley-t is hozzárakott.  
  
Egy perc után egy szélesen nevető fej jelent meg a képernyőn. Sasuke ismét hallotta a fejében a másik nevetését. És csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy ő maga is mosolyog. Még mindig.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Nahát, neked van humorod is!  
\-- SensualSeme: Á, észrevehető? Örülök. Egy zsák pénzt hagytam ott érte a patikárusnál.  
  
Még több nevető fej. Sasuke mosolyogva csóválta a fejét. Ki lehet ez a srác, hogy képes előhozni ezt az oldalát? Ezt, amiről még ő sem tudott?  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Kíváncsivá tettél, Inuzuka Kiba! Alig várom, hogy találkozzunk.  
  
Sasuke nem volt benne biztos, örül-e, hogy ezt hallja. Annak, hogy ezen a néven hívták, biztosan nem. De, furcsamód, ami a másik részét illeti...  
  
\-- SensualSeme: Én is.  
  
Ekkor jött rá, hogy még nem is tudja a másik nevét. Megkérdezze? De mi van, ha már bemutatkoztak? Akkor elég ciki lenne...  
Márpedig, mivel RamenBoy tudta a teljes nevét, pontosabban, a Kibáét, elég kézenfekvőnek tűnt, hogy neki is tudnia kéne a másikét...  
Na, majd holnap kifaggatja Kibát.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Fenn leszel holnap is?  
\-- SensualSeme: Igyekszem.  
  
A ramenimádó újabb szélesen vigyorgó mosolygóval ajándékozta meg őt.  
  
\-- RamenBoy: Akkor jó éjt, Kiba! ^.^  
\-- SensualSeme: Neked is.  
  
Elég gyérnek érezte ezt a köszönést. Már törte a fejét, hogy mit írjon még, mikor a rendszer kiírta, hogy RamenBoy kilépett a beszélgetésből.  
  
Sasuke vegyes érzésekkel zárta be az ablakot, aztán a gépet is kikapcsolta. Fogalma sem volt, mennyit beszéltek, de ahogy felállt a székről, és kinyújtózott, dereka hangosan megroppant.  
Az ágyához sétált, leült rá, aztán egy perc után hátradőlt, s karjait a feje alá tette. Gondolkodott, hogy bezárja-e estére az ablakot, de úgy döntött, inkább nem. Bár a szobában már sokkal tisztább levegő ült, még mindig embertelenül meleg volt.  
Sasuke a ramenimádó fiúra gondolt. Valójában alig tudott meg róla valamit a beszélgetés során, és mégis, egészen olyan érzése volt, mintha már rég ismerné. Még így, hogy csak neten keresztül beszéltek, is érezhető volt a fiúból sütő energia és életkedv. És képes volt elérni, hogy Sasuke mosolyogva szórakoztassa őt lehetetlen beszólásokkal. Többször is! Kiba és a többi haverja csak annyit tudnak elérni nála, hogy a fejét fogja kínjában. Akkor ő mégis hogy csinálta?  
És mi lesz, ha majd találkoznak? Ha a fiú nem lenne meleg... Ki tudja, talán még a legjobb barátja is lehetne. De már nincs hátra két nap sem...  
A fenébe is! Igen, rohadtul kíváncsi volt rá!

* * *

Chie rajza:


	3. Semmittevés

\- Szóval semmi különös, mi? A bizonyítványt megkaptad már?  
Sasuke halkan belehümmögött a telefonba, amit vállával szorított az arcához, miközben jobbjával kiemelte az edényt a hűtőből. Kinyitotta, de ahogy az émelyítő szag megcsapta orrát, rögtön visszarakta rá a fedőt, és az egészet undorodva a kukába hajította. Szemeivel újra a hűtő tartalmát pásztázta, de arca egyre komorabb lett. Nincs semmi ehető kaja!?  
\- Ja, megkaptam.  
Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy esetleg bővebben kifejtse. Majd rákérdez, ha akar. Amúgy is bosszantani akarta Itachit, amiért az képes volt felverni az álmából...  
\- És? - Sasuke meg mert volna esküdni, hogy fojtott, kuncogásra emlékeztető hangot hallott. - Fogadok megint mindenből színötös lettél, ugye?  
A fekete nem válaszolt. Komolyan, a bátyja szájából ez is úgy hangzik, mintha baj lenne! Ezek után nem mondhatja, hogy ja, persze, kitűnő, mint mindig. Elég, ha az osztálytársai strébernek tartják.  
Szóval válasz helyett inkább kivett egy doboz tejet, majd ahogy kiegyenesedett, bosszúsan becsapta a hűtő ajtaját. Már megint müzlire kell fanyalodnia. Lerakta a dobozt a konyhaasztalra, aztán a szekrényhez lépett, és turkálni kezdett a zacskók között. Sajnos, elég heves mozdulatokkal csinálta, úgyhogy biztos lehetett benne, hogy bátyja is hallja.  
De az nem tette szóvá.  
\- Hallgatás, beleegyezés. Gratulálok, otoutoyo. Egy újabb tökéletesen eseménytelen évet tudhatsz a hátad mögött.  
\- És? Közöd?  
Sasuke lecsapta tálat az asztalra, majd egy zajos mozdulattal vágódott neki a széknek, és bosszúsan öntötte bele a tejet. Annyira, hogy ki is loccsant egy kicsit.  
\- Csak nem akarom, hogy elrontsd az életed. Már tizenhét éves vagy, Sasuke! És mi különbséget érzel a mostani, és a hét évvel ezelőtti éned között?  
Sasuke elnyomott egy káromkodást, ahogy a törlőrongyért nyúlt. Közben fél vállról válaszolt vissza Itachinak.  
\- Neked meg mi közöd hozzá, hogy életem az életem? Egyébként, úgy beszélsz, mintha te nem lettél volna egész életedben kitűnő tanuló.  
\- Nem a tanulmányaimról beszélek, Sasuke. ÉN tehetséggel születtem, nem kellett tanulnom ahhoz, hogy mindenből a legjobb eredményeket érjem el. Volt szabadidőm, amit pedig emberekkel töltöttem. Te ellenben éjjel-nappal tanulsz, és nincsenek barátaid. Mit gondolsz, hova fog ez vezetni?  
\- Na álljunk meg egy szóra! - Sasuke törlő mozdulatai megálltak, s immár teljes figyelmét arra az idegesítő, egoista hangnak szentelte a telefonban. - Először is: ennél beképzeltebb beszólásod még aligha volt! Másodszor: képzeld, nem éjjel-nappal tanulok! Attól, hogy nem akarom kidugni a lábam a szobámból, mert félek, hogy a te ronda képedbe botlom, bocsánat, még nem lettem tanulásmániás! És harmadszor: miből veszed, hogy nincsenek barátaim? Képzeld, vannak!  
\- Igen? - Sasuke szinte látta maga előtt a bátyja gúnyos, féloldalas mosolyát. Zavartan jött rá, hogy mennyire belelovallta magát az egészbe, és ez nyilván a bátyját igazolta. Pedig nem volt igaza. - És kik azok a barátok? Akikre mindig számíthatsz?  
Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül vágta volna rá, hogy Kiba, Shikamaru, satöbbi, satöbbi... De aztán leesett neki Itachi utolsó mondatának értelme. "Akikre mindig számíthatsz."  
  
Számíthat ő mindig a srácokra? Kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. Nem, a fiúk még sose tettek neki semmi szívességet. Inkább ő volt az, aki rendszeresen a segítségükre sietett, mikor azok balhét csaptak. Mint valami vészfék, amit, ha meghúznak, az megoldja a problémát.  
A barátai voltak? Akikkel sokat van együtt, akik mindent tudnak róla, és azért szeretik, aki?  
Nem. Kibáék csak a haverjai voltak.  
És tényleg nem volt egyetlen barátja sem.  
\- Látod? - Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy bátyja önelégülten mosolyog. - Figyelj, én nem bántani akarlak. De most nyár van. Semmire nem tudod ráfogni, hogy nincs elég időd. Úgyhogy kapd össze magad, és járj el otthonról, ismerkedj. Még egy év, és fősulira mész, úgyhogy addig változtass, és ne legyél ez a begyepesedett, szürke alak, mint most.  
Sasuke egyetlen szóba bele tudta sűríteni minden mondanivalóját.  
\- Utállak.  
Hallotta, hogy Itachi felnevet a telefonban. Ő pedig a fogát csikorgatta.  
\- Ejnye, Sasuke. Utoljára akkor mondat ezt nekem ilyen hangon, mikor hat éves korodban elszöktél. Emlékszel?  
\- Mintha el tudnám felejteni... - morogta a fiú. És igaz is volt. Ő maga nem emlékezett az egészre, mert akkor elég beteg volt, lázas, meg minden, de Itachi és az anyja rendszeres időközönként emlegették az esetet. Ráadásul, a bal hüvelykujján végigfutó fehér forradás mutatta, hogy egykor csúnya vágást szerezhetett oda.  
\- Akkor is valami hasonló semmiségen kaptad fel úgy a vizet... Most nem fogsz elszökni?  
Sasuke nem reagált, csak dühtől remegő tagokkal fojtatta a kiömlött tej feltörlését. Közben lassan bátyja hangja is visszatért a szokott színébe, de határozottan érezhető volt benne a derültség. - De viccet félretéve, én teljesen komolyan beszélek. Apáék sincsenek otthon, én se... Nem unalmas egyedül abban a nagy lakásban? Ha elmennél ismerkedni, talán fel is vihetnél valakit...  
\- Itachi!! - üvöltött Sasuke a telefonba, és halvány pír jelent meg az arcán.  
Utálta a testvérét, de amit a legeslegjobban gyűlölt benne, az az, hogy folyton szemrehányó megjegyzéseket tett neki, amiért tizenhét éves létére még soha nem volt barátnője. És így, magától értetődően, még soha nem...  
\- Mi a baj, otoutoyo? Talán nem így van?  
Egyértelmű volt, hogy jól szórakozik. Sasuke már ott tartott, hogy rávágja a telefont, de az túlságosan... gyerekes lett volna.  
\- Fogd be! Ha épp tudni akarod, holnap találkozóm lesz valakivel.  
\- Igen? - Itachi hallhatóan megdöbbent. Erre nem számíthatott. - És kivel?  
Sasuke legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét. Miért kellett kikotyognia? Pedig Itachi volt az utolsó személy, akinek az orrára akarta kötni... Még a végén kérdezősködni kezd, és ha megtudja, hogy egy pasival megy "randizni"... A gondolatra kirázta a hideg.  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá.  
\- Ó? - A döbbenet eltűnt bátyja hangjából. - Majd elhiszem, ha találkozom vele.  
'Na arra várhatsz...' gondolta Sasuke sötéten, de máshogy nem reagált. Végre helyet foglalt az asztal előtt, és öntött a müzliből a tálba, majd megkutyulta, és a kanalat a szájához emelte. Testvére nyilván meghallotta a ropogást, mert a következő pillanatban színlelten drámai hangon mondta:  
\- És Sasuke enni kezd, szegény bátyját pedig válaszra sem méltatja. - Aztán egy sóhaj után mosolygós hangon folytatta. - Na jó étvágyat, öcsém.  
Sasuke válaszképp csak dühödten mordult egyet. Aztán rá akarta csapni a telefont bátyjára.  
De az hamarabb lenyomta.  
  
A feketének komoly önkontrollba került, hogy ne vágja a falhoz a készüléket. Folyamatosan emlékeztetnie kellett magát, mennyire nincs arra szüksége, hogy újat kelljen vennie...  
Bosszúsan evett tovább. Nem sokat beszélt a bátyjával, mióta az elment Londonba, de olyankor mindig ez lett a vége. Itachi sosem mesélt arról, milyen odakint, vagy hogy megy a suli. Nem, ő rendre felhívta Sasukét, hogy ha már életben nem tudja, legalább telefonon keresztül cukkolja.  
Mint például ma is. Még csak hajnali hat óra volt - na jó, annyira nem hajnali az időpont, de mindenki szeret sokáig aludni, ha már egyszer nyári szünet van -, mikor csöngeni kezdett az a hülye telefon, és mivel a hívó szemlátomást nem szándékozott feladni, Sasuke kénytelen volt morogva kimászni az ágyból.  
És aztán, részt vennie ebben az ostoba beszélgetésben.  
Pedig amúgy is rossz hangulata volt. A nyár tényleg tikkasztóan forrónak ígérkezett, mert már reggel is olyan meleg volt, hogy a fiúról csak úgy folyt a víz, ahogy kimászott az ágyból. És még csak június eleje van! Mi lesz itt augusztusban?  
Miközben reggelizett, azon gondolkodott, amit Itachi mondott neki. Tényleg teljesen egyedül lenne?  
'Talán igen' gondolta Sasuke, ahogy újabb falat csúszott le a torkán. 'Talán csak haverjaim vannak, testi-lelki jóbarátaim nem. És akkor mi van? E miatt rosszabb ember vagyok?'  
Ő nem is érezte szükségét annak, hogy valaki folyton vele lógjon. Nem volt érzelgős típus. És ez a haveri kötelék, vagy mi, neki tökéletesen megfelelt.  
Ami pedig a lányokat illeti... Nem az ő hibája, hogy még egyetlen értelmes bigét sem vezetett elé a sors! A csajok rendre elájultak a külsejétől, és a kimért modorától, de egyikük sem próbálta még behatóbban megismerni a fiút. Ezekkel kösse össze az életét...?  
Nem. Ő nem siet. Majd akad az útjába valaki.  
Ha meg nem, akkor így járt.  
Azt viszont nagyon idegesítette, hogy úgy elszállt, és kikotyogta a holnapi találkozót. Ha Itachi valahogy kiderítené, hogy egy meleg sráccal randizik... Nem, azt nem élné túl.  
  
Erről eszébe jutott a tegnapi beszélgetés RamenBoyjal. A gondolat hatására valamicskét megnyugodott.  
Habár szinte semmit nem tudott meg a srácról, azt azért el kellett ismernie, hogy van egyénisége. Vagy nem is az, inkább... kisugárzása. Igen, ami még a gépelt soraiból is csak úgy süt. Sasuke tényleg kíváncsian várta már a találkozást.  
De nagyon nem akarta, hogy meglássák őket együtt. Még a végén kínos kérdéseket tennének fel, ami már csak azért sem lenne jó, mert akkor kiderülnie, hogy ő tulajdonképpen nem is Kiba...  
Egy apró hangocska mondta neki a fejében, hogy csúnya dolog, amit csinál. A fiú csak meg akart ismerkedni vele. Nem tehet róla, hogy meleg. Akkor mégis miért kell így büntetniük?  
Sasuke még nem gondolt bele, milyenre tervezheti Kiba azt a "leleplezést". 'De hát...' gondolta, miközben felállt az asztal mellől, hogy az időközben kiüresedett tálat a mosogatóba rakja. 'Ha nagyon durván akarják, majd beszélek a fejükkel."  
Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy ő ma még Kibával is akar beszélni. Hisz meg kell tudnia RamenBoy nevét! És egyéb dolgokat is meg akart vitatni vele... Ránézett a faliórára, ami 8-at mutatott. Már biztos ébren van.  
Visszasétált a szobájába, és a szekrényhez lépve kihúzott belőle egy piszkosfehér, bő halásznadrágot, és egy sötétkék, ujjatlan pólót. Ahogy jobban belegondolt, ő szinte mindig ezt a két színt hordta. Talán emiatt "unalmas"...?  
'Nem számít', döntötte el magában, ahogy kisétált a szobából, le a lépcsőn, és már a bejárati ajtót kulcsolta be a háta mögött. 'Ha ebben érzem jól magam, nem érdekel mások véleménye.'  
Zsebre dugta a kulcsot, majd a kezeit is, és a reggeli nap fényével küzdve megindult Kiba háza felé.  
  
  
  
  
Nem volt biztos abban, hogy már mindenki ébren van, úgyhogy csak meg akarta csörgetni a fiú mobilját. Előhúzta a saját telefonját, és gyorsan kikereste a listában Kibát, de mikor hívni próbálta, az sikertelent jelzett.  
'Kikapcsolta volna?' gondolkozott, s közben vizsgálódó pillantásokkal méregette a fiú házát. 'Vagy csak szimplán lemerült?'  
Végül, jobb ötlet híján mégiscsak megnyomta a csengőt. Még ő, aki kint állt, is hallotta, ahogy berreg, majd nem sokkal később egy morcos női arc jelent meg az ajtóban.  
\- Jó reggelt kívánok - köszönt illedelmesen Sasuke, látván az arckifejezést. - Elnézést, hogy ilyen korán zavarok, de beszélnem kéne Kibával.  
\- Á, Sasuke. - A nő unott arccal nézett rá. - Kiba mondta, hogy valószínűleg jönni fogsz. És, hogy ha itt vagy, adjak oda neked egy levelet.  
\- Kiba nincs itthon?  
'Na, már megint nem gondolkodok' feddte meg magát gondolatban. 'Az anyja szavaiból egyértelmű, hogy nincs'  
\- Nem egyértelmű? Elment segíteni a nővérének vizsgáztatni a vakvezető kutyákat.  
Sasuke gyorsan bólintott, mire a nő sóhajtott egyet, és visszament a házba.  
Kiba igazán szólhatott volna, hogy nem lesz itthon! Akkor teljesen feleslegesen tette meg ezt az utat. Most honnan fogja megtudni RamenBoy nevét? Hisz holnap már itt lesz!  
'Ja igen' jutott eszébe. 'Azt mondtam neki, még ma is fenn leszek.'  
Egyik lábáról a másikra állt, míg Kiba édesanyja újra meg nem jelent az ajtóban, kezében egy fehér borítékkal. Lassú léptekkel lejött a lépcsőn, és a kerítésen átdugta Sasukénak.  
\- Tessék.  
\- Köszönöm, és mégegyszer, elnézést a zavarásért!  
Gyorsan a zsebébe süllyesztette a levelet, és elindult visszafelé. A hideg rázta Kiba anyjától.  
  
Égette a kíváncsiság a bőrét, de nem nyitotta ki a levelet, míg haza nem ért. A végén még elüti egy autó, ahogy olvas!  
Mikor visszaért a lakásába, lerúgta lábáról a cipőket, és leült az ágyára. Hátát a falnak vetette, miközben feltépte a borítékot, és kivette belőle a papírlapot, amin Kiba kézírásával a következő szöveg állt:  
_Yo, Uchiha!  
Csak most jutott eszembe, hogy elfelejtettem szólni neked: holnap és holnapután egész nap nem vagyok a városban. Tudod, hogy a nővérem vakvezetőkutyákat képez ki, és most két napig segítenem kell neki a vizsgáztatásban. A telefont pedig tilos magammal vinnem, különben szétver... -_- Szóval vérzik a szívem, de nem tudsz kapcsolatba lépni velem.  
Mindenesetre, sok sikert a "pasizáshoz"! Drukkolok ám! xP Ja, egyébként korábban elkértem a telefonszámát, ráírtam a lap hátára. ;)  
Remélem, semmit nem felejtettem el. Akkor két nap múlva!  
Kiba_  
'Méghogy semmit!?' Sasuke meredten nézte a lapot. 'Legalább a nevét igazán ráírhattad volna, pancser!' Most menjen el, és járja be a várost Shikamaru vagy Chouji után kutatva?  
Nem, nincs kedve ilyen forróságban bejárni a várost. Majd megoldja valahogy.  
Inkább megfordította a lapot, aztán előhúzta a mobilját, és bepötyögte a számot. Jobb híján RamenBoy-ként mentette el, de nagyon meg akarta már tudni a másik nevét.  
Végül elnapolta a problémát. Úgyis csak holnap jön meg. Addig még bármi történhet.  
  
Sasuke sokáig gondolkodott, mihez kezdjen, végül arra döntött, kimegy fényképezni. Volt a város szélében ugyanis egy rész, amit még nem tettek tönkre a lakóházak, és Sasuke szerette volna, ha ez így is marad. Szeretett oda járni, mert nem volt ott mást, csak a csönd, és a tiszta mező, fák, bokrok. A legtöbb képét ott készítette, mert a szép tájban mindig el tudott feledkezni az összes bajáról. Ráadásul, sok a fa, ami egyenlő azzal, hogy sok az árnyék.  
Nem is vesződött sokáig. Egy fél óra múlva már a bérletét mutatta a buszsofőrnek.

*

  
  
Igen, ez az az illat! Kellemesen virágos, keveredve a fű illatával! Sasuke mélyet szippantott a levegőből, aztán táskáját ledobta az egyik fa alá.  
A mező nem üdítő zöld volt, ahogy az ember elvárná, sokkal inkább sárgás. De épp ez tette olyan különlegessé. A fekete a szeme elé emelte gépét, és lekapta a tökéletesen kék égbolt előtt átúszó fehér, pamacsos felhőket. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy Shikamaru, ha itt lenne, most biztos azokban gyönyörködne...  
Lassan járta körbe a helyet, amit már úgy ismert, mint a tenyerét, és ami mindig tudott neki olyan új dolgokat mutatni, amiket érdemes volt megörökítenie. Mivel tényleg nagy volt a forróság, az erdősebb részek felé vette az irányt. Ahogy beért a fák közé, rögtön megérezte a lombok adta árnyék hatását felforrósodott bőrén. Folyamatosan kattintgatta a gépét, tudta, hogy otthon aztán úgyis több mint a felét ki fogja selejtezni.  
  
Valóban a fényképezés volt az egyetlen, ami elő tudta hívni a művészi oldalát. Ilyenkor végtelenül nyugodt volt, és semmi nem tudta kihozni a sodrából. Legszívesebben lehunyta volna a szemét, hogy az egész világról megfeledkezve pihenhessen itt. Nem sok ember tudta, hogy szeret fényképezni, és még kevesebben voltak, akik látták a képeit - de azok mind teljesen le voltak döbbenve. Állításuk szerint a képek alapján meg nem mondták volna, hogy Sasuke készítette őket - teljesen más érzéseket sugároztak, mint amilyennek a fiút ismerték.  
Sasuke visszaeresztette nyakába a gépet, s kezét megtámasztotta egy fatörzsön, ahogy kinézett mögüle. Elmosolyodott.  
Ez volt a kedvenc helye. A fák mögül kinézve láthatta, hogy körülbelül öt méterrel előtte egy meredek, csaknem függőleges emelkedés állt, így tőle magasabban feküdt az ismét csak sík mező. A látványt az tette szokatlanná, hogy a meredek oldalon tanyázó rengeteg, tüskés bokor mögött csodaszép virágok nyíltak. Nehéz volt megközelíteni, mert vagy a messzebb lévő kerülőúton lehetett fölmenni, vagy, vigyázva a bokrokkal, a meredek oldalon felkapaszkodni.  
De igazából, nem is érte meg. Sasukét nem a virágok nyűgözték le. Sokkal szebb volt a fák között megbújva figyelni a tájat.  
  
A fiúnak mindig furcsa érzése támadt, mikor itt járt. Számtalan alkalommal járta körbe ezt a helyet, de mikor ide ért... Mindig ugyanaz a fa mögött hajolt ki, és ugyanazt a pontot szúrta ki magának.. Valami a szíve mélyén mindig megmozdult a látványra, mintha a hely erővel húzná, vonzaná magához. Ilyenkor megszűnt körülötte a világ, s ő szinte szobornak érezte magát, ami örökké ott fog állni a fa törzse mögül kihajolva, ahogy szemeit úgy szegezi a mezőnek, mintha várna valamire...  
Nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor kezdődött. Akkor járt itt először, mikor fényképezni kezdett, ami körülbelül tíz éves korában lehetett. Az akkori képei persze egy fapadkát sem érnek, de maga az érzés, ami akkorról megmaradt... Nem tűnt el.  
Eszébe jutott a reggeli beszélgetése Itachival. "Már tizenhét éves vagy, Sasuke! És mi különbséget érzel a mostani, és a hét évvel ezelőtti éned között?" Sasuke összeszorította a száját, ahogy kénytelen volt beismerni: gyűlölheti, utálhatja, de a bátyja az, aki a legjobban ismeri őt ezen a világon.  
'De nem fogok most ezen agyalni.' Döntötte el magában a fiú, aztán kilépett a fa mögül, és a mező felé indult. Ahogy elhagyta a fák nyújtotta árnyékot, mintha egy varázslat szállt volna le róla - a megfoghatatlan érzések mind kiröppentek, mintha csak azon az egy helyen volnának érezhetőek.  
'Bár, ki tudja...' Sasuke megemelte a gépet, és ráközelített az egyik virágra, ami szinte összefonódott a tüskés növény egyik ágával. 'Talán így is van.'  
  
  
Sasuke csak akkor döntött úgy, hogy ideje hazamenni, mikor a bőre már annyira égett, hogy biztos volt benne, jóval elmúlt dél. Bosszús volt, amiért ennyire belefeledkezett a tájba, hogy még az időre sem figyelt. Márpedig nem akart napszúrást kapni. Abban sajnos nem kételkedett, hogy jól leégett a válla...  
A busz viszonylag hamar jött, úgyhogy aztán abban zötykölődhetett egy fél órát, beszívva az izzadságszagú, fülledt levegőt, nyomorogva a tömegben, nekinyomódva a sok áporodott testnek.  
Miután hazaért, első dolga volt, hogy rohant a fürdőbe, mert már rosszul volt a saját szagától. Felfrissülten ment le a konyhába, hogy kivegyen egy üdítőt, s közben emlékeztette magát, hogy még be kell vásárolnia. Aztán visszament a szobájába, leült az íróasztalhoz, és benyomta a gépet.  
Természetesen első gondolata az volt, hogy megy, és megnézi, fenn van-e RamenBoy, de már komolyan rosszul lett magától. Miért izgatja ennyire az a srác? Úgyhogy inkább ment, és megnézte, jött-e új e-mailje. De csalódnia kellett.  
Még vagy negyed óráig elfoglalta magát, de aztán már nem tudott mit kezdeni. Nem halogathatta tovább, felnézett arra a bizonyos honlapra...  
Nem nézelődött, első kattintással ment a partnerekhez, de RamenBoy nem volt elérhető. Viszont az "üzenetek" menü vörösen villogott, úgyhogy rögtön ráklikkelt.  
Vajon miért nem lepődött meg különösebben, hogy RamenBoy volt a feladó?  
Yo, Kiba! =) - olvasta a köszöntést. "Tudom, hogy tegnap még azt mondtam, jó lenne, ha ma is beszélhetnénk, de az a helyzet, hogy közbejött egy fontos program. Tudod, a fiúk mind ma költöznek ki a koliból, velem együtt, aki ugye késő délután indulok Konohába, úgyhogy kitalálták, csináljuk egy búcsúbulit. Elnézünk a helyi szórakozóhelyekre, satöbbi... Sai azt mondta, ismer egy tök jó helyet, táncparkett, meg minden... Alig várom.^.^ Bár Gaa-t még kell győzködni egy kicsit, de őrá tudom, mivel lehet hatni. ;P  
Lényeg a lényeg, sajnálom, de már csak személyesen beszélünk legközelebb. ^.^ Fogalmam sincs, mikor tudunk találkozni, valószínűleg csak meló után. Első nap már rögtön munkába fogtak. -_- Én a múltkor megadtam a számom, de te azt mondtad, a napokban veszel telefont. Sikerült? Ha igen, elküldhetnéd a számod. Ha nem, akkor pedig valami olyat, amin elérhető vagy.  
Hát, alig várom a holnapot! :DD Még utoljára eszek egy jó nagy tál rament. X)) Janne!  
Naná, hogy nem köszönt el. Milyen modor ez? Most honnan tudja meg a nevét?! Sasuke fáradt sóhajjal lépett ki, és hátradőlt a székben. A plafonról lelógó aszfaltszínű lámpát kezdte tanulmányozni, miközben az olvasottakon tanakodott.  
Búcsúbuli? Azzal a Sai-fiúval és valami "Gaa" nevezetű egyénnel? Sőt, 5 fiú együtt? Valamiért úgy érezte, nem sülhet ki túl sok jó ebből...  
  
Azért előhalászta a mobilját, s bepötyögött neki egy sort. Így legalább lementheti a számát.  
"Jó szórakozást! SS." Eredetileg automatikusan írta volna, hogy Sasuke, de rájött, hogy a fiú nem ezen a néven ismeri. De egyszerűen képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy "Kiba"-t írjon. Az SS-ből remélhetőleg rá fog jönni, hogy ki ő.  
Így, hogy még RamenBoyjal sem beszélhetett, már tényleg nem tudott semmit kitalálni, amivel elüthette volna a nap további részét. Mikor eljött az este, nem tudta volna megmondani, mit csinált délután, inkább csak hamar lefeküdt. S közben arra gondolt, a másnap már biztosan több izgalmat tartogat számára.

*

  
  
Sasuke egy laza mozdulattal bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és elfordította a kulcsot, majd a zsebébe süllyesztette azt. Ahogy kilépett az utcára, némileg megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy valamivel hűvösebb az idő, mint az előző nap volt. 'Vagy nem is hűvösebb, inkább kevésbé forró.' - húzta el a száját.  
Délelőtt tíz felé járhatott. Úgy döntött, tesz egy sétát még a déli forróság előtt, hátha eszébe jut valami, amivel leköthetné magát, míg RamenBoy nem jelentkezik, hogy végzett a melóban. Ahogy járta az utcákat, elég sok ismerősbe botlott bele, akik rendre köszöntek neki, és ő vissza is intett - de azokkal, akik esetleg a hasznára is válhattak volna, Shikamaru, vagy esetleg Chouji, velük, természetesen nem találkozott. Inót azonban épp hogy csak sikerült kikerülnie. Mikor meglátta, hogy a szőke lány egyenesen felé tart, noha nem vette észre a fiút, ő gyorsan lekanyarodott az első kereszteződésnél, és futólépésben eltávolodott tőle.  
  
Csak ment előre, gondolkodás nélkül, és csak arra eszmélet, hogy a Vörösróka cukrászda előtt áll. A meleg miatt a legtöbb vendég a kinti teraszos, napernyővel fedett részen üldögélt, miközben fagylaltkelyhet eszegettek, vagy épp jégkását kortyolgattak. Ahogy rájuk nézett, a fiú is megkívánta a hideg italt, úgyhogy rövid gondolkodás után felment a lépcsőn, és helyet foglalt az egyik üres asztalnál. Úgy ült le a székre, hogy az épületnek háttal üljön, mert így ki tudott nézni az utcára. Ha valaki olyan jönne, akivel nem akarna találkozni, akkor gyorsan elslisszolhatna.  
Ritkán járt a Vörösrókába, mert utált minden édes nyalánkságot. De a jégkásájuk finom volt, különösen az ilyen forró napokon.  
\- E-elnézést - hallott ekkor egy vékonyka hangot a háta mögött. - Mit hozhatok?  
Ahogy megfordult, egy zavarában vörösre piruló, sötétkékhajú lánykát látott. Mivel a lány azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik nem ostromolták folyamatosan, bátorítón elmosolyodott.  
\- Á, szia Hinata. - A lány szemmel láthatóan fellélegzett. - Itt kaptál nyári munkát?  
Ahogy a lány bólintott, Sasukénak eszébe ötlött, mennyire jó lett volna, ha őt is felveszik. Hinatával egész jól el lett volna. 'De...' gondolta fanyarúan 'Ez már a múlté.'  
\- Egy kétdecis kivis jégkását szeretnék.  
\- Rögtön hozom! - mondta, immár bátor hangon, mosolyogva a lány, és visszasietett az épületbe. Sasuke magában megállapította, hogy aranyosan áll neki a cukrászda fehér-vörös színű, rakott egyenruhája.  
Sasuke derűsen figyelte, ahogy Hinata véletlenül nekiszalad az épp akkor kilépő igazgatónak, majd vörösre gyúl, és sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette eltűnik az ajtó mögött. A fekete vetett egy gonosz pillantást az ősz hajú öregre, aki elutasította őt, majd visszahajolt az asztalhoz, s tekintetét újra az utcára fordította.  
  
Legnagyobb sajnálatára azt kellett látnia, hogy egy rózsaszínhajú lány stíröli őt csillogó szemekkel. Már automatikusan állt volna fel, hogy elhagyja a helyet, amilyen hamar csak lehet, de tudta, hogy Sakura úgyis követné, ráadásul Hinatát is kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta volna, hisz már megrendelte az italát.  
Úgyhogy fogcsikorgatva visszaereszkedett, és savanyú képpel nézett a lányra, aki most felsietett hozzá, és megállt mellette.  
\- Szia, Sasuke! - köszöntötte vidáman, mintha nem is látná a másik arckifejezését. - Leülhetek?  
És mielőtt a fiú reagálhatott volna valamit, már ott is ült vele szemben az asztalnál.  
\- Persze... - morogta halkan, de a lánynak természetesen nem esett le semmi.  
\- És hogy telik a szünet? Ritkán látlak mostanában! Vállaltál valami nyári munkát? Én...  
És csak mondta és mondta. Sasukénak már teljesen elege volt az idiótán csacsogó lányból, de legalább addig ki kellett még húznia, míg Hinata meghozza az italát. Azt aztán gyorsan felhörpinti, és már megy is a fenébe.  
Rá se nézett a lányra, aki szüntelenül mesélte az eddigi nyári élményeit, hogy ki hova ment dolgozni, hogy hova akar ő menni továbbtanulni, satöbbi, satöbbi... Inkább kezével kitámasztotta az arcát, s a lány háta mögött ellesve a tájat nézte, fülével pedig a háttérzajokra figyelt.  
\- Mamii! Nem tudok dönteni - hallott egy vékony hangot. A hang gazdája nem lehetett több öt évesnél. - Csokis, vagy epres fagyit kérjek?  
\- Amilyet szeretnél, kincsem - válaszolta egy kedves női hang.  
A balján egy fiatal férfi a nyaralási terveit mesélte egy másik személynek, aki feltehetően a barátnője volt, mert lelkes folyamatossággal hümmögött bele a monológba. Nem messze tőlük recsegős férfihang kért egy pohár erős, fekete kávét.  
Hirtelen csörömpölést hallott. Ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy hátra nézzen, s magában elrebegett egy köszönetet - Sakura ugyanis a zajt meghallván elhallgatott, és ellesett Sasuke háta mögött.  
\- Naruto! - hallotta felzengeni az igazgató dühödt hangját. - Mit művelsz?  
\- Sa-sajnálom! - kiáltotta egy másik, fiatalabb hang. - Rögtön összeszedem!  
'Na' gondolta Sasuke 'Még egy idióta. Hogyhogy mindenhol ezek hemzsegnek?'  
Legnagyobb sajnálatára Sakura túltette magát a történteken, és folytatta a csacsogást. Sasuke unottan meredt a lány arcába, de nem is igazán őt nézte. Ujjaival lassan dobolt az asztalon.  
'Csak lenne már délután' fohászkodott magában, s ezen még maga is meglepődött. 'Nem bírom ezt a semmittevést.'


	4. Uzumaki Naruto

Tisztán emlékezett, mit mondott neki az öreg, mikor felvette őt a Vörösróka cukrászdába.  
\- Csak jól végezd a munkád, Naruto. - A hangja recsegett a telefonban, ráadásul, ahogyan hangsúlyozott, arról árulkodott, hogy épp egy üveg szaké fenekére néz. - Miattad el kellett utasítanom a város legnevesebb családjának egyik fiát. Na nem mintha nem örülnék, hogy idejössz, de... Ebben a nyárimunka-dologban nem vagyok biztos. Ugye megérted? A látogatottság...  
Naruto bosszúsan hümmögött bele a telefonba, amiért keresztapja máris így áll a dolgokhoz.  
'De így, utólag visszanézve, talán mégsem volt alaptalan a félelme' gondolta Naruto, ahogy végignézett a törött üvegkelyhen, melynek darabjai szanaszét hevertek a földön. Még nincs egy napja, hogy munkába állt, és máris összetört valamit!  
Persze, ez Jiraiya hibája is. Hiszen, ez még csak az első napja Konohában! Az út rohadt hosszú volt, és még mindig nem sikerült teljesen kipihennie magát. Ha ma még hagyta volna aludni, tuti, hogy nem remegett volna meg a keze...  
Igaz, elsősorban nem a keze remegésének tudhatta be, hogy összetörte azt a kelyhet. Sokkal inkább annak a fekete hajú alaknak, aki néhány méterrel előtte ült az egyik asztalnál, s akinek arcát csak egy másodpercre láthatta, mielőtt az visszafordult volna rózsaszín hajú partneréhez.  
Naruto nem tudta eldönteni, hogy képzelődik-e, mert már túlságosan várja a találkozást, vagy az a srác ott előtte esetleg tényleg... Tényleg ő...  
Hátulról nem tudta megállapítani, habár eddig nem sok szénfekete hajú fiút látott a városban. Igaz, csak pár órája érkezett meg, de...  
De ha a fiú valóban Kiba lenne, az ő Kibája, akkor mit keres ott mellette az a rózsaszín hajú lány? Naruto nem látta, milyen arckifejezéssel hallgatja a fiú, de amint kilépett az épületből, és szeme megakadt rajtuk, rögtön látta, hogy a lány zöld szemei szerelmesen csillognak, ahogy lelkesen mesél valamit a másiknak. Talán egy pár lennének? De ha így van, akkor az a fekete nem lehet az ő Kibája...  
Naruto beharapta az alsó ajkát, ahogy látta, hogy Jiraiya dühösen ránéz, úgyhogy elfordult, és visszament az épületbe seprűért és lapátért. Bármennyire is nem akarta, de eszébe jutottak Sai hozzá intézett szavai: "Honnan tudod, hogy az a srác nem csak át akar verni téged? Nem szabadna bíznod az ilyen chaten összeszedett fickókban."  
Sai... Emlékezett, milyen arccal mondta ezt a fiú. Talán tényleg igaza volt?  
Kifejezéstelen arccal ment vissza, hogy összeseperje az üvegdarabokat. Fél füllel hallotta, ahogy keresztapja kiált Hinatának, hogy vigyen egy másik fagylaltkelyhet a vendégnek, de egyébként az elmúlt napokon járt az esze.  
Csak véletlenül került fel arra a társkeresőre. Igazából, nem is tudta, mit csinál. A szakításuk után egy héttel talált rá az oldalra Sai kedvencei között, és pusztán merő kíváncsiság miatt nézett fel. Mivel kapcsolata a fiúval nem jutott el a testiségig - legalábbis, nem olyan szinten -, eléggé sokkolták a képek, amik a szeme elé kerültek. Aztán, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve mégis regisztrált.  
Furcsa volt ez az egész. Naruto sosem érezte, hogy különösebben vonzódna a saját neméhez, sőt, általánosban volt is pár lány, aki tetszett neki. De a gyengébbik nem tagjai nem találták őt elég férfiasnak ahhoz, hogy viszonozzák az érdeklődését.  
  
Az egész akkor kezdődött, mikor elballagott az elemiből. Korábban kereszt- és egyben nevelőapjával élt együtt egy kis kertvárosban. Az anyja szüléskor meghalt, apját pedig hat évesen vesztette el abban az autóbalesetben, ahol azokat a vágásokat szerezte az arcára. A jobb tenyerén is volt egy hosszú, mély heg, de keresztapja váltig esküdött, hogy azt még a baleset előtt szerezte. Naruto nem emlékezett rá.  
Bár a fiú sosem ért el kimagasló eredményeket a tanulás terén, valahogy mégis sikerült felvetetnie magát az egyik legjobb hírű középiskolába.  
Csak két baj volt: az egyik, hogy az iskola nagyon messze volt az otthonuktól, a másik, hogy nagyon drága volt. Nem volt kérdéses, hogy ha Naruto ott akar tanulni, kollégiumba kell költöznie. Nevelőapja, Jiraiya íróként tevékenykedett, de azt remélni sem tudta, hogy ebből hosszú távon finanszírozni tudja a fiú tanulmányait. Ám a sors egy szomorú, de mégis szerencsés fordulattal oldotta meg nekik a problémát: egy nap Jiraiya levelet kapott, hogy egykori tanára, és egyben jóbarátja, Sarutobi eltávozott az élők sorából, és a Vörösróka nevezetű cukrászdájának minden tulajdonjogát rá hagyta. Az öreg ezután végzett egy kis információgyűjtést, és megtudta, hogy a fent említett cukrászda a szülővárosában, Konohában van, és az egyik legjobban menő hely ott.  
Úgyhogy Jiraiya végül visszaköltözött Konohába, ami addigi lakhelyükhöz képest a világ másik végén volt, és átvette a cukrászda irányítását. Naruto pedig elment a kollégiumba, és ott kezdte meg középiskolai tanulmányait.  
Tizennégy éves, egyke gyerekként nehezen tudta megszokni, hogy hirtelen négy másik fiúval kell megosztania a szobáját és az életét, de lassan szoros kötelék alakult ki közöttük. Boldog volt, mert igazán a szívükbe zárta őket: Kankurót, aki már végzős volt, és az iparművészetire készült fafaragónak; Leet, a maga hóbortjaival és őrült ötleteivel; Gaarát, Kankuro öccsét, akiben hűvös és kimért modora ellenére azonnal meglátta a rokonlelket, s végül ő volt az, akinek sikerült megolvasztania a vöröske szívét; valamint Sait, a felvágott nyelvű, örökké "mosollyal" az arcán járkáló fiatal srácot, akit kezdetekben nagyon utált, de a későbbiekben... különösen szoros kötelék alakult ki közöttük.  
És itt értünk el ahhoz a ponthoz, ami miatt az egész elkezdődött. Sai.  
Nem kellett sok hónap, hogy a fiúk rájöjjenek: Sai bizony meleg. Kankuro nem is kerülgette sokáig a forró kását, és az apró jelek után köntörfalazás nélkül rákérdezett a dologra. Sai, a várakozással ellentétben azonban egyáltalán nem jött zavarba, hanem elismerte a dolgot, de biztosította a fiúkat, hogy ők nem az esetei. Naruto mégis szomorúan látta, hogy barátai - hiába biztosította őket a fekete, hogy nem fog rájuk mászni - elfordulnak tőle, és kirekesztik.  
Lee és Sai voltak azok, akikkel a szőke az iskolában is egy osztályba került. Nagyon jól érezte magát, s bár a tanulmányi eredmények terén nem épp jeleskedett, de sok barátot szerzett. Eleinte rengeteget vitatkoztak Saijal, akinek nagyon mocskos nyelve volt, de az egyik osztálybuli alkalmával Naruto kicsit becsiccsentett, s bár másnap semmire nem emlékezett az elmúlt este történéseiből, a fekete onnantól kezdve egészen másképp viselkedett vele. Kedves volt, és nem szólt be neki mindenért - s lassan a szőke legjobb barátjává vált.  
Az iskolában egymás mellett ültek a padban, Sai segített neki a házikban, együtt császkáltak a városban, mikor volt szabadidejük, és a koliban is rendre együtt voltak. Az épület hétvégente szinte teljesen kiürült, mikor a diákok hazautaztak, de néhányan, akik tényleg nagyon messze laktak, akkor is benn maradtak. Az öt fiú közül csak Sai és Naruto voltak ilyenek, ők telefonon tartották a kapcsolatot a rokonaikkal, illetve ünnepekkor találkoztak velük. Barátaiknak persze feltűnt, mennyit vannak együtt, és Narutót úton-útfélen elkapták, hogy vigyázzon Saijal, mert homokos.  
  
De Naruto úgy döntött, nem törődik vele. Jól érezte magát a feketével, és tiszta szívéből szerette - ráadásul úgy látta, Sainak ő az első igazi barátja. Így nem akarta eldobni őt magától pusztán a szexuális beállítottsága miatt.  
Aztán, az egyik hétvégi estén megtörtént. A többiek hazautaztak, s ők magukban voltak a koliszobában. Az a nap nagyon kimerítő volt Narutónak, így elég hamar bealudt. De aztán arra ébredt, hogy valami nedves melegséget érez a száján.  
Kinyitotta a szemét, s a jól ismert tintafekete pillantással találta szembe magát.  
\- Sa... Sai? - kérdezte dadogva, ahogy a fiú elemelte ajkait az övéről.  
A fekete arcán semmilyen változás nem látszódott. Kifejezéstelen tekintettel meredt Naruto döbbent kék szemeibe, miközben a könyökére ereszkedett a szőke feje mellett, így teste a másik fiúéhoz nyomódott. Ajka pár milliméterre volt a másikétól.  
\- Naruto... Emlékszel arra a bulira? Amikor kicsit leittad magad, és én pátyolgattalak? - Meleg lehelete Naruto szájába hatolt. Mivel a szőke hallgatott, folytatta. - Azt mondtad, utálod, hogy mindig veszekszünk, mert te a barátom akarsz lenni. Mellettem akarsz lenni. - Bekapta Naruto alsó ajkát, s nem törődve a fiú döbbent nyögésével, megszívta. - Mert szeretsz.  
Naruto semmire nem tudott gondolni. Ezt mondta volna? Hogy szereti Sait? Ezért viselkedett vele úgy, mintha kicserélték volna azután az este után...?  
\- Komolyan gondoltad? - suttogta Sai Naruto szájába. - Tényleg szeretsz?  
A szőke nem tudott beszélni, mintha gombóc lett volna a torkában. Igen, tényleg szerette a fiút, a szíve legmélyéből, de... Nem volt biztos abban, hogy amit érez, az szerelem.  
És mégis... Ahogy a fekete arcába nézett, érezte, ahogy a szíve a fülében dobol. A másik pillantása annyi szomorúságot, és annyi kétségbeesett reménykedést fejezett ki, hogy Naruto szinte elsírta magát tőle. Talán Sait még soha nem szerette senki? Eddig mindenki eldobta magától?  
Nos, Ő nem fogja! Annyira sütött a fiú arcából, hogy mennyire vágyik arra, hogy valaki szeresse őt! Meg fogja adni neki, éreztetni fogja vele, hogy szükség van rá - mert szereti.  
\- Igen - suttogta Naruto, s ujjait bátortalanul végighúzta a fiú arcán.  
Sainak abban a pillanatban szinte kivirágzott az arca. Naruto megdöbbent - sosem látta még a fiút ennyire őszintén mosolyogni!  
Sai fölé hajolt, s száját az övére nyomta. A szőke meglepődött, de aztán engedett a lágyan követelőző nyelvnek, s hagyta elmélyülni a csókot. Korábban sosem csókolták meg, de az az egy olyan gyengéd és édes volt, hogy Naruto szíve őrülten dobogott a mellkasában.  
  
Attól a naptól kezdve egy pár voltak. A fiúk nagyon megdöbbentek, mikor a hétfői visszatértükkor egymásba gabalyodva találták őket - de végül túltették magukat a dolgon, már csak azért is, mert így biztosak lehettek abban, hogy Sai tényleg nem kezd ki velük.  
Naruto boldog volt a fiúval, de leginkább azért mert látta: Sai tényleg kivirágzott. Sokkal jobban megnyílt mások előtt, és a magatartása is kevésbé volt már megbotránkoztató.  
Majdnem két hónapig voltak együtt. Naruto jól érezte magát Saijal, és jól estek a csókjai - de ideges volt amiatt, hogy a fiú egyre csak többet akart. A "magányos" hétvégi esték alkalmával, illetve amikor a többiek nem voltak a koliban, ízlelgették egymás testét, de Naruto sosem bírta rászánni magát, hogy elmenjenek a végsőkig. Sai türelmes volt vele, de a szőke tudta, hogy nem halogathatja örökké. Furcsamód egy percig sem zavarta az, hogy kapcsolata miatt ő is "meleggé" vált, az már sokkal inkább, hogy folyton vissza kellett utasítania a feketét. Naruto maga sem értette, miért nem tudja rászánni magát, ha egyszer őszintén szereti a fiút.  
De egy másik személy tudta.  
A suliban történt, az egyik ebédszünetben. Mindenkinek akadt valami dolga, így Gaarával kettesben ebédelt.  
Pontosabban, csak ő evett. A vörös szótlanul figyelte őt. Naruto végül megelégelte, és kicsit erőteljesebben a kelleténél, de megkérdezte tőle.  
\- Mit bámulsz annyira?  
Barátja arca nem változott. Csak behatóan nézte őt a jégkék szemeivel. Aztán komoly hangon kérdezte.  
\- Miért vagy vele?  
Naruto nem értette a kérdést.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza, s megtörölte a száját.  
\- Saijal. Miért vagy vele?  
A szőkét meglepte a kérdés. Magának még sosem tette fel ezt, és nem számított rá, hogy más fogja.  
\- Hát... Ugyan miért lennék vele? Természetesen azért, mert szeretem - felelte vállvonogatva, zavartan.  
\- Tudom. - Gaara mély hangja a hideg vizek nyugodtságát idézte. - De nem szerelemmel.  
Naruto kezében megállt a szendvics. Lassan visszaeresztette a tálra, s csak meredt maga elé. "Nem szerelemmel?" Nem szerelemmel szeretné Sait? Egyáltalán, mi az, hogy "szerelem"? Hát nem elég az a meleg érzés, ami átjárja a szívét, mikor a fiúval van?  
\- Ho-hogy érted? - kérdezte pirulva, zavartan a vöröstől.  
\- Nem csillog a szemed, mikor ránézel. - Gaara kék szemei az övéibe fúródtak. - Nem remegsz meg, amikor meglátod. Nem pirul ki az arcod. Nem-  
\- Boldog vagyok! - kiáltott fel Naruto, szinte magyarázkodva. Kétségbe volt esve. Amiatt, hogy talán igaza van barátjának.  
De a másik csak halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem magad miatt vagy boldog. - mutatott rá a vörös, s Naruto érezte, hogy gombóc nő a torkában. - Az ő boldogságának örülsz.  
  
És Naruto számára ekkor ért véget a boldogság. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy Gaara csak jót akar neki, de onnantól kezdve félt Sai szemébe nézni. Félt kettesben maradni vele. Ugyanakkor félt egyedül maradni. Félt attól, hogy ha komolyan elgondolkodik, akkor maga is rájön, hogy csak sajnálatból van a fiúval. Márpedig, akkor szakítania kell vele. Mert képtelen tovább úgy vele maradni, hogy nem tudja, szerelem vagy szánalommal vegyes szeretet-e, amit érez.  
Nem akarta ellökni őt magától. Tényleg szerette.  
Azon a hétvégén aztán, Sai ismét próbálkozott nála. De Naruto most még rosszabbul fogadta az érintéseit, mint azelőtt. És aztán, nem bírta tovább. Nem akarta áltatni magát. És még kevésbé Sait.  
Elmondta neki. És szakított vele.  
Sai először nem értette. De aztán csak megadóan sóhajtott egyet, mintha már hosszú ideje sejtette volna, hogy az idill egyszer véget ér. Talán így is volt.  
De a megértése miatt Narutónál elszakadt a mécses. Egész este zokogott, a fekete alig bírta megnyugtatni.  
Onnantól kezdve, ismét csak barátok voltak.  
Az eset mégsem múlt el nyom nélkül. Sai immár kereste mások társaságát, és igyekezett túltenni magát Narutón - de az utóbbit nem sok sikerrel. Gyilkos pillantást vetett az idegen fiúkra, akikkel a szőke csak egy szót is váltott, és rendszeresen ölelgette őt. Na nem úgy, hogy mindig a nyakába borult, de amikor csak tudott hozzáért - külső szemlélődőnek talán baráti gesztusnak tűnhetett, de Naruto tudta, hogy többről van szó.  
A szőke mindeközben ráébredt, hogy tulajdonképpen neki semmi kifogása nem volt a tény ellen, hogy Sai fiú. Sosem zavarta. Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy ő is meleg lett? Mikor gondolatait megosztotta Gaarával, a fiú azt tanácsolta neki, ha a lányok nem jönnek be, próbálkozzon más fiúkkal, és felejtse el a feketét.  
Így történt, hogy egyik délután, mikor Sai vizsgázott, Naruto felment a gépre, és nézelődni kezdett a fiú kedvenc honlapjai között. Ott talált rá erre a társkeresőre...  
És, innentől tudjátok.  
Eredetileg csak nézelődni akart, tájékozódni. De egyszer csak írni kezdett neki egy SensualSeme nevű srác. Az adatlapja alapján nagy idiótának tűnt, ráadásul baromi messze is lakott. Mégis visszaírt neki. Nem akart tőle semmit, nem is tudta volna elképzelni, hogy az a csöpögős szövegeket író fiú a partnere legyen - de jól esett beszélni valakivel, akiről tudta, hogy biztosan nem ítéli el, és talán hasonló gondokkal küzd, mint ő maga.  
De aztán...  
Csak merő kíváncsiságból kérte el a fényképét. Viszont szóhoz sem tudott jutni, mikor megkapta.  
A fiú a képen lélegzetelállítóan jóképű volt; a hűvösen csillogó, sötét szemei, az azokba hulló éjfekete hajtincsek, s az arckifejezése - mind teljesen más személyiséget sugárzott, mint amit a beszélgetéseik alapján kinézett volna belőle. Ráadásul, a fiú meglehetősen emlékeztette őt Saira...  
Naruto kíváncsi lett. Kíváncsi, erre az Inuzuka Kiba nevű fiúra.  
Konoha nem volt jelentéktelen a számára. Naruto, bár sosem lakott ott, tudta, hogy apja és keresztapja is odavalósi, és ő is ott született. Csak az édesanyja halála után elköltöztek, mert apját túlságosan emlékeztette a hely szeretett feleségére.  
Ellenben az örege most ott dolgozott... Naruto nem teketóriázott sokat, felhívta Jiraiyát, és addig hisztizett neki, míg az meg nem ígérte, hogy ad neki nyári munkát a cukrászdában. Így lehetősége lesz megismerni ezt az Inuzuka Kibát.  
És valóban, egyre kíváncsibb volt rá. A csöpögős szövegei folyamatosan eltűntek, s az utolsó napon már egészen más volt. Egészen olyan... Mint a képen.  
Úgyhogy elmondta barátainak is, mi a szitu, és a fiúk kiköltözésének, valamint az ő elutazásának napjára megszervezték azt a kiruccanást. Naruto nagyon jól érezte magát, és szomorúan gondolt arra, hogy több mint két hónapig nem fogja újra látni őket.  
De estefelé Sai egyszer csak félrehúzta őt. Naruto döbbenten vette észre, hogy a tintafekete szemek dühösen csillognak.  
\- Naruto - a hangja is mélyen, és fenyegetően szólt. - Igaz, hogy egy srác miatt mész oda? Akit a neten szedtél össze?  
\- Az öregemnél vállaltam nyári munkát - felelte hűvösen a szőke, és odébb húzódott. Mióta szakítottak, nem szeretett Sai közvetlen közelében lenni, mert az a régi időkre emlékeztette, amit viszont maga mögött akart tudni. - De igen, tényleg lesz ott egy fiú, akivel találkozni fogok - vallotta be teljesen nyugodtan. Tudta, hogy Sai előbb-utóbb úgyis kiszedné belőle.  
A fiú nem tűnt túl boldognak. Düh? Féltékenység? Talán mindkettő ott volt a szemében.  
\- Naruto, ne hagyd magad becsapni. Rengeteg hülye alak van, akik csak úgy heccből felmennek az ilyen oldalakra, hogy a homokosokat cseszegtessék. Honnan tudod, hogy ő nem ilyen?  
Naruto mélyen fel volt háborodva, amiért barátja ezt gondolja Kibáról. Ő is tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez egy teljesen jogos következtetés, de mégis... Valahogy...  
\- Megérzés.  
\- Értsd már meg, nem alapozhatsz a megérzéseidre! - Naruto megdöbbent. Sosem látta még Sait ennyire kikelni magából. - Honnan tudod, hogy az a srác nem csak át akar verni téged? Nem szabadna bíznod az ilyen chaten összeszedett fickókban. Hidd el, veszélyesek!  
\- Tudok vigyázni magamra.  
Naruto beharapta a száját. Tudta, hogy nagyon keményen beszél most a fiúval, de nem engedhette meg magának, hogy kedves legyen. Sainak is túl kell tennie magát a történteken... Túl kell tennie magát őrajta.  
Sai egy dühödt morgással faképnél hagyta. Többet nem szólt hozzá, s búcsú nélkül hagyta elmeni a fiút.  
Naruto nem foglalkozott az intésekkel. Másnap elutazott Konohába.  
  
Hát így történt. És most itt áll, azaz guggol, szórja bele a kukába a kehely maradványait, és közben azon jár az agya, hogy a fiú, akit kint látott, vajon valóban Kiba e.  
'Valamit ki kell találnom!' gondolta, miközben kilesett az ajtó mögött. Látta, hogy a rózsaszín hajú lány egyszer csak felpattan, és dühös-könnyes ábrázattal elszáguld. A kékruhás meg sem moccant, csak ült tovább a széken teljes nyugalomban.  
Narutónak ekkor eszébe jutott valami. Berohant a konyhába.  
\- Hinata! - kiabálta, és tekintetével kereste a lányt. - Hinataaa!  
A lány ekkor esett be az ajtón.  
\- Szo-szóltál, Naruto? - kérdezte akadozva, és a fiú elmosolyodott, ahogy észrevette a fehér bőrön megjelenő édes pírt.  
Aranyos volt a lány, Narutónak rögtön elnyerte a rokonszenvét. De párjának nem tudta volna elképzelni. És elsősorban nem azért, mert most éppen a szexuális beállítottságának megállapításával próbálkozott - Hinata egyszerűen túl csendeske, és pirulós volt hozzá.  
\- Igen. - Odalépett hozzá, és halkan súgta neki. - Nincs véletlenül valami alapozód, vagy púdered?  
Hinata mélyvörösre gyúlt, és furcsa szemekkel nézett a szőkére, de bólintott.  
\- Pe-persze, van. Gyere át az öltözőbe, és odaadom.  
Naruto közben levette a kendőt a nyakából, és a fejére tette, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy az takarja a szőke tincseket, majd megkötötte a füle mögött. Aztán a csodálkozó Hinata és az alapozó segítségével eltüntette arcáról a rókaszerű csíkokat.  
Megelégedve nézett a tükörbe. Kiba csak annyit tud róla, hogy kék szemű, szőke, és csíkok vannak az arcán. Ebből jelenleg csak az első látható. Kizárt, hogy felismerje.  
\- Én szeretném kivinni, amit az a fiú kért ott - mondta aztán az ajtóban, és a feketehajú hátára mutatott.  
\- Ah... Rendben, persze. - És Naruto kezébe nyomta a tálcát a pohár kivis jégkásával.  
'Kivis'? mosolyodott el a szőke 'Nekem is az a kedvencem.'  
Széles vigyorral az arcán lépett ki az épületből, és magabiztos léptekkel indult meg a feketehajú srác felé.

*

  
  
Sasuke egykedvűen nézte, ahogy Sakura eltűnik az utcán. Minek kellett ilyen jelenetet rendeznie? Hisz csak az értésére adta, hogy most már kopjon le róla. De persze, csak szépen, finoman.  
Na jó, annyira talán mégsem.  
'Végül is, egy gonddal kevesebb' gondolta. De aztán elsötétült az arca. 'Kibáék azt ígérték, levakarják rólam. Köszi, fiúk...'  
Hirtelen megérezte, hogy valaki áll mögötte. Megfordult, mire kis híján arcába kapta a jégkását, amit korábban rendelt.  
\- Á, bocsi! - szabadkozott a srác, miközben gyorsan mellé lépett, és az asztalra rakta a poharat.  
\- Semmi gond... - morogta Sasuke. 'Mi történt Hinatával?' gondolta közben.  
Végignézett a srácon. A napernyő szerencsére pont árnyékot vetett az arcára, így nem kellett hunyorognia. Egy kicsivel lehetett alacsonyabb, mint ő, bár ezt ülve nehéz volt megállapítani. A cukrászda egyenruháját viselte, mint Hinata, csak természetesen a fiú kiszerelésben. Bőre kellemesen barna volt, a szemei pedig olyan ragyogó kékek, mint a legtisztább nyári égbolt. A haját takarta a fejére kötött kendő, de a szemszínéből Sasuke sejtette, hogy világos lehet. Furcsamód, ahogy észrevette, hogy őt stíröli, a srác arcán széles vigyor terült szét, melyet rögtön mosolyba fogott vissza. 'Szép mosolya van.'  
Korábban még sosem látta errefele. 'Ő is csak nyári munka miatt jött ide?' tanakodott magában.  
Egy percre megfordult a fejében a dermesztő gondolat, hogy a srác esetleg RamenBoy.  
De rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy a fiú azt mondta, az arcán fura, bajusz-szerű vágások vannak. Ennek a felszolgálónak viszont makulátlan volt a bőre. Ráadásul, az az idióta tuti rögtön rohanna hozzá, hisz tudja, hogyan néz ki...  
\- Bocsi, hogy ha beleütöm az orrom... - kezdte a srác, de arcáról egyáltalán nem azt lehetett leolvasni, hogy zavarná, ha más dolgaiba avatkozik. - De minden rendben? Úgy értem, pont akkor jöttem ki, mikor a barátnőd elrohant, és hát... Eléggé feldúltnak tűnt.  
Sasuke visszafojtotta a késztetést, hogy a magasba emelje tekintetét. Helyette az ujjaival dobbantott egyet az asztalon.  
\- Nem a barátnőm - mondta határozott, nyugodt hangon, miközben a pohár fölé hajolt. - És nem érdekel különösebben, mi történik vele.  
\- Ah... Értem. - A fiú zavartan elmosolyodott.  
Sasuke bekapta a pohárban lévő szívószál végét, s beleszívott. Ahogy a jéghideg lé elöntötte a száját, kellemesen megborzongott. A forróság is mintha kicsit enyhült volna.  
A srácra sandított, aki még mindig mellette állt, és semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy odébb akarna állni. 'Mit akarhat?' gondolkodott Sasuke. 'Borravalót?'  
Ekkor vette észre, hogy azok a kék szemek érdeklődve figyelik minden mozdulatát. Ahogy résnyire kitátotta száját, s elszakította a szívószáltól, a fiú mintha még meg is döntötte volna kicsit a fejét, hogy jobban lásson.  
Sasukéban vegyes érzések kavarogtak. A srác nem tűnt teljesen komplettnek, de valahogy... Mégis aranyos volt a maga módján. Az a tipikusan hülye idióta. 'Biztos ő törte össze az előbb azt poharat, vagy mit' mosolyodott el magában kajánul.  
\- Még nem láttalak errefele. Most költöztél ide, vagy csak nyári munka?  
Igazából, nem is tudta, miért szólalt meg. De túl kínos volt már a csend.  
A srác megint elmosolyodott. Ahogy kivillantak a szép, fehér fogai, Sasukénak el kellett ismernie, hogy helyes srác. 'Milyen jó lenne, ha ideköltözött volna' gondolta ekkor. 'Ha nem adná a hülyét, tuti, hogy egy csomó lány őt üldözné helyettem...' magában kajánul elmosolyodott.  
\- Nyári munka. Az öregem az igazgató - intett Jiraiya felé, aki épp elmélyülten beszélgetett egy különösen nagy idomokkal megáldott vendéggel...  
Sasuke megdöbbent. Jiraiyának van fia!?  
\- Ő az öreged? - a csodálkozás a hangjára kis kiült. - Nem túl idős apádnak?  
\- Csak ő nevelt fel, de igazából a keresztapám. - Most először a mosoly szomorkás beütést kapott. - Az igazi apám meghalt hatéves koromban egy... Öö... szóval, meghalt - fejezte be hirtelen, és riadt pillantást vetett Sasukéra, amit a fiú nem tudott hova tenni.  
Miért néz rá így? Komolyan, arra emlékeztette, amikor a gyerek olyat kotyog ki, amit nem lenne szabad.  
\- Értem. Sajnálom - mondta Sasuke, figyelmen kívül hagyva a suta befejezést.  
Ekkor jött rá, hogy akkor tulajdonképpen ez az a fiú, aki elvette tőle a melót. Ha ő nincs, akkor most Sasuke feszítene abban az egyenruhában, és neki kéne kedvesen mosolyogva kiszolgálnia a vendégeket...  
'Köszönöm!' suttogta némán magában.  
\- Ugyan, semmi sem történt. - A vigyor ismét a szokásos volt. - Nagyon szeretem, és tényleg, sosem tudom visszafizetni neki, amennyit értem tett, de... - hátranézett, és látta, hogy az öreg máris elképesztően bizalmas pózban beszélget a nővel. - Néha nehéz őt elviselni. Már egészen elszoktam a hülyeségeitől.  
\- Hogy érted? - Sasuke magában megállapította, hogy érdekes beszélgetni ezzel a fiúval. Kedves volt a hangja, és egyfajta életkedv sugárzott a beszédéből.  
De nem ezért mondta azt, amit. Csak mert zavarta, hogy fel kell néznie rá beszéd közben.  
\- Nem ülsz le?  
A fiú egy percre mintha meglepődött volna, de aztán boldog mosollyal vetette le magát a Sasukéval szembeni székre.  
\- Hát tudod... Én is itt születtem. Konohában. - Kék szemei lassan körüljárták a teraszról nyíló látványt. - De anyám meghalt a szüléskor, apa pedig nem bírt itt maradni, és elköltöztünk. Végül, miután apa is eltávozott, Ero-sennin vett magához, aki a keresztapám volt.  
\- "Ero-sennin"? Találó név - mosolyodott el halványan Sasuke.  
\- Te tudod, mit jelent?! - A másik arcán felvillant az az őszinte mosoly. - Te vagy az első!  
\- Abból a ninjás mangából vetted igaz? Amiben van a Perverz Remete.  
A fiú felnevetett. Sasukénak egy percre olyan érzése támadt, mintha látta már ezt a szélesen nevető arcot, de a fejéből rögtön kiszállt a gondolat.  
\- Igen! - Megtámasztotta könyökét az asztalon, s kezét végighúzta a nevetéstől kipirult arcán. - Szerintem Jiraiya teljesen olyan, mint az az alak a mangában. Te is olvasod?  
Sasuke keserűn elhúzta a száját.  
\- Én nem. De a bátyám mangamániás. - Sasuke szinte megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott, Itachi hány estét virrasztott át egy-egy képregény fölött, és másnap csak az öccsét tisztelte meg azzal, hogy kedvenc hősei (lehetőleg legperverzebb) kalandjairól áradozott neki... - Ez az egyik kedvence. Egy idő után pedig minden rámragad.  
\- Értem. - A fiú még mindig derült hangulatban volt. Az égkék szemei is mosolyogtak, ahogy Sasukéra nézett. - Mondd csak, nincs kedved délután megmutatni nekem a várost? Az öreg mondta, hogy később elhúz szórakozni, én pedig még egy rendes kajáldát sem találtam.  
Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül rámondta volna, hogy igen, persze, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ő mára már elígérkezett RamenBoynak. Kedvét szegte a gondolat, mert ez a fiú egész jófejnek tűnt, már azon túl, hogy egy idióta volt, de... Arra a homo-hülyére is kíváncsi volt már.  
\- Sajnálom. - Tényleg sajnálta, de hogy biztosítékot adjon róla, éjfekete szemeit a kékekre szegezte. - Szívesen elkísérnélek, de mára már elígérkeztem, és nem nagyon szeretném lemondani. Talán máskor.  
Vajon képzelődött, vagy a kékség tényleg elégedetten csillant fel?  
\- Semmi gond. - Megint mosolygott. - Úgyis itt leszek egy ideig.  
\- Hééé, kölyök! - hallották meg ekkor Jiraiya hangját. - Ne állj le dumálni, a termékek nem szolgálják fel magukat!  
\- Upsz, mennem kell! - pattant fel a srác, és elviharzott Sasuke mellett. - Örültem, még találkozunk! - Intett, és már rohant az őt mérgesen bámuló igazgató felé.  
  
Sasuke lassan megitta a jégkásáját, és közben azon gondolkodott, vajon mennyire fog különbözni egymástól az a két ember, akit a mai napon megismert. Néhány perccel később aztán felállt az asztaltól, üres poharát a szemetesbe dobta, és elindult lefele a lépcsőn. Még utoljára hátranézett, és látta, hogy a korábbi srác az épület egyik sarkában az igazgatónak magyaráz valamit nagyon könyörgő arcon, s közben kezeit kérlelőn összeteszi maga előtt. Az ősz hajú öreg pedig a szemét forgatta.  
Sasuke tekintetét előre szegezte, de szemét össze kellett húznia, ahogy a napernyő adta kellemes árnyék alól újra kiért a tűző napra. Nem tudta, mennyi lehetett az idő, de még messze volt az este. És RamenBoy azt mondta, csak meló után tudnak találkozni.  
Vajon hova kéne mennie addig? Körülnézett, és látta, hogy a cukrászda előtti parkszerű részen padok sorakoznak. Az egyik épp egy nagy fa tövében volt. A fekete odasétált, és leült rá, majd hátrahajtotta fejét, lehunyta szemeit, s várta, hogy teste ismét lehűljön egy kicsit.  
Látogassa meg addig Shikamarut? Ahogy ismerte a fiút, ebben a melegben tuti otthon ül, és shogit játszik valami idétlen ismerősével. Akkor talán ezt a "levakarjuk-rólad-Sakurát" dolgot is meg tudná beszélni vele...  
Végül emellett döntött, de mégsem tudta rászánni magát, hogy felkeljen, és elinduljon. Túl nagy volt a meleg, és ahhoz képest, túl jó volt a hűvös árnyékban ülni.  
Hosszú percek teltek el, egyszer csak azonban vibrálást érzett a nadrágjában. Kinyitotta a szemét, és felült, miközben kezét a jobb zsebéve süllyesztette, és előhúzta a mobilját. Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie a kijelzőre, hogy szemei döbbenten elkerekedjenek.  
RamenBoy kereste.  
Egy pillanatig csak bámulta a nevet, majd lenyomta a zöld gombot, és a füléhez tartotta a készüléket. Zavartan kellett megállapítania, hogy szaporán ver a szíve.  
\- Tessék.  
Hűha. Ennél semmitmondóbban és hűvösebben aligha vehette volna fel. Talán ha...  
De nem volt ideje befejeznie gondolatmenetét, mert egy vidám hang csivitelte a másik vonalon:  
\- Azért ramenezni elvihetnél.  
Sasuke ledermedt. Ez a hang... Talán csak a telefon torzít, de...  
És vajon napszúrást kapott a melegtől, vagy tényleg a háta mögött is szólt a hang...?  
A telefont továbbra is dermedten tartotta a füléhez, ahogy lassan hátranézett a válla fölött.  
Amint szeme megakadt a nem sokkal mögöttük lévő fa törzsének hanyagul nekidőlő alakon, mintha jeges vizet zúdítottak volna fejére. A nagy meleg miatt máskor talán örült volna neki, de abban a percben nem tudta hova rakni az érzést.  
Ugyanaz a fiú állt ott, akivel korábban a Vörösrókában beszélt. De a fejéről lekerült a kendő, s így a borzas, szikrázó aranyszín hajtincsek szabadon keretezhették arcát, melyen jól láthatóan ott virított a három-három csík, mint valami bajusz. Az egyenruháját is lecserélte, s a most rajtalévő narancsszínű rövidujjúján egyetlen, hatalmas tál ramen képe terült el.  
Sasuke elakadt lélegzettel figyelte a szélesen vigyorgó arcot, ahogy gazdája ellökte magát a fától, s szertartásosan meghajolt a köpni-nyelni nem tudó fekete előtt, miközben tovább beszélt a füléhez tartott telefonba.  
\- Uzumaki Naruto, szolgálatára!


	5. Kék ég, sárga napfény

Sasuke meg sem tudott szólalni, és a fejéből minden gondolat kiröpült. Sosem került még ilyen helyzetbe, és nem tudta, hogyan is kéne reagálnia. Csak állt, dermedten, és elkerekült szemekkel nézte a szemlátomást elégedetten vigyorgó szőkét.  
'Hogy lehetett ilyen aljas?!' gondolta magában, s közben igyekezett visszaállítani arcizmait a szokott állásba. 'ÉN szoktam játszani másokkal, nem pedig mások velem!'  
Ugyanakkor kényelmetlenül is érezte magát, és haragudott önmagára, amiért nem jött rá korábban. Persze, ha egyszer a srác - feltehetően alapozóval - eltüntette a csíkjait, és eltakarta a haját, teljesen érthető, hogy nem esett le neki, de... Azért megvoltak a jelei. Sasuke furcsának is találta, mennyire nyomul, de betudta annak, hogy új a fiú, és barátkozni akar. 'És akkor is, mikor az apjáról beszélt...' jutott eszébe. Most már minden annyira egyértelműnek tűnt! 'Olyan sután fejezte be, de én nem foglalkoztam vele. Holott, most már nyilvánvaló, hogy attól félt, lebukik, ha elmondja, hogy az apja hat éves korában halt meg autóbalesetben, ahogy RamenBoy is akkor szerezte a csíkjait...'  
Hirtelen elhaltak a gondolatok. Már nem "RamenBoy" volt a fiú. Már tudta az igazi nevét.  
'Jól átvertél engem, nem igaz?' Sasuke lehunyta a szemét, s szája szinte gúnyos, féloldalas mosolyra húzódott. 'Uzumaki Naruto...'  
\- Egy pont oda - szólalt meg végül lassan, és megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy hangja ugyanolyan, mint máskor. - De azért ne bízd el magad.  
Naruto elvigyorodott, és zsebre dugta a telefonját. Ahogy odalépett elé, a fekete megelégedve látta, hogy valóban jól tippelte meg a szőke magasságát, aki csak egy kicsit volt alacsonyabb nála. Naruto felemelte kezét, s Sasuke felé nyújtotta.  
\- Ne haragudj, Kiba, de nem tudtam kihagyni - mondta széles mosollyal az arcán.  
Sasukéban egy percre megfagyott a vér, ahogy meghallotta a nevet, de aztán lecsillapította magát. 'Igen, én most Inuzuka Kiba vagyok.' De azért nehezére esett - teljesen más volt, mikor írásban szólították ezen a néven, és mikor a valóságban. Így sokkal jobban érezte tettei súlyosságát, és emlékeztette arra, mit is keres ő ezen a találkozón.  
Furcsa érzése támadt - azt nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mi, de határozottan kellemetlen volt.  
Végül nagy nehezen felocsúdott a gondolkodásból, bár arcán semmi sem látszott, és megszorította a fiú kinyújtott jobbját.  
\- Gondolom. De ezért később még ingyen rendelhetek ott, világos?  
Nem kérdés, hanem kijelentés volt, a szőke mégsem állta meg, és hangosan felkacagott. Talán azért, mert Sasuke szeme is mosolygott, miközben ezt mondta. A feketének ekkor esett le, miért találta olyan ismerősnek a fiú nevető arcát - ugyanolyan volt, mint azon a képen, amit átküldött neki a neten. Őszinte, és szívből jövő.  
És Sasuke elégedetten állapította meg, hogy ugyanolyan csilingelő és meleg a hangja, mint amilyennek azt elképzelte.  
\- Persze - mondta Naruto, s elengedte Sasuke kezét. - Holnap meghívlak. De előtte te viszel el ramenezni. - Rákacsintott, s a fekete újfent elcsodálkozott, mennyire tele van életkedvvel a fiú.  
\- Nem azt mondat, hogy csak meló után érsz rá? - kérdezte Sasuke feddő hangon.  
\- Elkéredzkedtem az öregtől! - vágta rá rögtön a másik, s még a kezeit is maga elé emelte. - Addig könyörögtem neki, míg végül engedett. De cserébe egész nyáron én takarítok nála, vagyis, otthon. - És durcásan összehúzta a szemét.  
Sasukénak eszébe jutott a jelenet, ahogy a fiú összetett kezekkel hajolgatva magyaráz Jiraiyának. Halvány mosoly futott végig az arcán, de rögtön el is tűnt, s komoly képpel szólalt meg.  
\- Oké. De szedd a lábad, mert nem akarom sokáig húzni.  
\- Micsodát?  
A mosoly most hirtelen eltűnt az arcról, s a gyönyörű kék szemek kérdőn kitágultak. Ahogy így, csodálkozva nézett rá, Sasuke egészen olyannak találta, mint azok a nagy szemű plüssjátékok, amiket a lányok olyan édesnek találnak, és amikért úgy odavannak.  
Na nem mintha ő édesnek találta volna a fiút! De... aranyos volt az a tekintet.  
\- Még el kell vinnem téged városnézőbe, emlékszel? - Sasuke sokat mondón nézett a kék szemekbe. - Elvégre miattad kellett nemet mondanom az egyik új barátomnak. - S közben válla fölött a cukrászda terasza felé intett.  
  
Naruto egy pillanatig csak nézte, aztán vakító mosoly ömlött szét rajta. Sasuke komolyan nem értette, hogy tud valaki ennyit mosolyogni anélkül, hogy megfájdulnának az arcizmai.  
\- Szóval máris összebarátkoztál valami sráccal, mi? Még azt sem bírtad kivárni, hogy megérkezzek? - ment bele a játékba.  
Sasuke viszont megdöbbent, mikor felfogta korábbi szavai értelmét. Tényleg azt mondta volna, "barát"? Ő, Uchiha Sasuke? Neki nem is voltak barátai. Csak haverjai. És őket sem egy nap alatt szedte össze. Nem ment neki könnyen a kapcsolatteremtés, de ez sosem zavarta.  
És most, egy-két beszélgetés után a barátjának titulálta ezt a szőke, meleg idiótát?  
De furcsamód, ahogy tekintetét újra végigfuttatta a másik mosolygó arcán, nem érezte úgy, hogy bármit is eltúlzott volna. A barátjának akarta tudni a srácot.  
\- Én már csak ilyen türelmetlen vagyok... - mondta végül színlelt drámaisággal a hangjában, s elfordulva a fiútól megindult a ramenes felé.  
Ahogy sejtette, Naruto egy pillanat múlva már mellette volt. Két kezét összefonta a tarkójánál, s vigyorogva nézett fel az égre.  
\- Azt hiszem, tetszeni fog nekem Konoha - mondta, majd egy apró kuncogás után Sasukéra pillantott azokkal a vidáman mosolygó szemeivel. - És ez rád is vonatkozik, Inuzuka Kiba.  
Sasuke kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, s hogy meneküljön az égszín szemek pillantása alól, ő is a magasba emelte tekintetét. Az tiszta kék volt, csak néhány hófehér felhő úszott rajta.  
'Boldog lehetsz, Itachi...' gondolta fanyarul, s lelki szemei előtt akaratlanul megjelent bátyja önelégülten mosolygó arca. 'Barátkozom...'

*

  
  
Sasuke felkészült lelkiekben arra, hogy a fiú egy tömérdek rament fog enni. De ekkora mennyiségre mégsem számított! Hihetetlen, de a szőke hat teli tálat nyomott be - alig több mint fél óra alatt. Ráadásul, közben megállás nélkül csacsogott. Szokatlan gimis esetek, a barátai hülyeségei (Sasuke nem tudta nem észrevenni, milyen gyakran emlegeti Naruto azt a bizonyos Ölelgetős Sait), perverz történetek az öregéről, és hasonlók. A fekete nem evett, mégis ő volt az, aki csöndben hallgatta a másikat, s csak időnként reagált egy-egy mondattal.  
De nem úgy tűnt, mintha ez zavarta volna Narutót.  
  
Sasukénak meg kellett állapítania, hogy Naruto ugyancsak heves az érzelmek terén - bár a jellegzetes vigyora egész idő alatt nem szakadt le a képéről, de mikor Lee nevű haverja egyik thaiboksz meccséről beszélt, arca kipirult, szemei dühödten összeszűkültek, és a hangja is egészen méllyé vált, úgy beleélte magát a mondanivalóba. Máskor pedig, mikor annak a Sai fickónak a festményeiről mesélt, tekintete ellágyult, és máskor szinte csivitelő hangja egészen nyugodttá vált.  
Sasukénak valamiért nem tetszett az az ellágyult tekintet. Mikor aztán a szőke megjegyezte, hogy a fekete mennyire hasonlít Saira, nemcsak külsőben, hanem hogy mind a ketten művészek (Naruto azt is vidáman újságolta neki, hogy ha minden összejön, akkor ő is megismerheti majd a fiút, mert Sai ugyanarra a főiskolára készül, mint Sasuke, csak épp festés tanszakon), hát, az Uchiha nem repesett épp az örömtől. Mondhatni, nagyon bosszantotta.  
Már csak azt lett volna jó tudni, hogy miért.  
  
A ramenes után aztán Sasuke ígéretéhez híven elvitte Narutót mindenfele, hogy megmutassa neki a várost. Konoha nagy hely volt, úgyhogy esélyük sem volt az egészet bejárni, de a fekete a legfontosabb helyekre elvitte. Narutónak nagyon tetszett a park, lenyűgözte a városháztéren álló, spirális formájú szökőkút, és ujjongva vetette be magát a legnagyobb könyvesboltba, hogy mangák után érdeklődjön...  
Sasukénak eszében volt, hogy be kéne vásárolnia, de nem akarta egész nap magával cipelni a kaját, úgyhogy inkább úgy döntött, majd este beül valahova vacsorázni.  
Már három felé járhatott, s a Nap nem tűzött annyira, úgyhogy Sasuke kirángatta Narutót a könyvesboltból, és a másik kedvenc helye felé vitte. A fiú megállás nélkül nyaggatta, de az Uchiha letudta annyival, hogy ha a park tetszett neki, akkor ez is fog.  
Tízpercnyi utazás után leszálltak a buszról. Egy "zöldebb" részhez értek, ahol, bár sok ház állt, mögöttük fák sorakoztak, s azok mögött egy kisebb parkocska bújt meg. Az egyik oldalában padok várták a pihenni vágyó embereket, míg a másikban a gyerekek élhették ki magukat a mászókákon, hintán, és libikókán.  
Sasuke valamiért nem lepődött meg különösebben, mikor a szőke, miután végigvezette tekintetét a helyen, egy hangos kiáltással a fekete kezébe nyomta a zacskót a mangájával, és rögtön futott a hintához.  
'Annyira gyerek még ez a srác...' gondolta magában, miközben lassú léptekkel odasétált a vígan hintázó fiúhoz. Örült, mert senki nem volt a parkban, így nem nézték teljesen lököttnek, amiért egy ilyen idiótával van. 'Biztos, hogy egyidős velem?'  
De ahogy végignézett a fiún, aki vidáman kacagva lökte magát, el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy az másmilyen legyen. Nemcsak a külsőjéből, hanem az egész lényéből áradt az a gyermeki ártatlanság és életkedv, amit Sasuke már régen nem érzett senki közelében. Sőt, talán még soha nem is érzett ilyet. A fiú boldogsága valahogy rá is átragadt, mert azt vette észre, hogy ismét mosolyog, ahogy a mászókának dőlve pihenteti szemét a szőke tüneményen.  
Ki lehet ez a fiú? Milyen különleges adottságokkal rendelkezhet, amiért képes ilyenné tenni őt? - efféle kérdések jártak a fejében. Hiszen még alig ismeri, és lám, máris többször megmosolyogtatta, mint azt a haverjainak egy év alatt sikerült volna.  
\- Kiba! - Eltelt egy pár másodperc, míg Sasuke rájött, hogy a fiú neki kiált. - Van kedved lökni?  
Sasuke csodálkozó-kétkedő szemekkel méregette a szőkét, aki talpát a földbe vájta, hogy megállítsa a hinta mozgását. Aztán kék szemeit várakozón a feketére szegezte.  
Az Uchiha sóhajtott egyet, majd lerakta Naruto szatyrát az egyik fa tövébe, és a hintához sétált.  
  
Ahogy mögé lépett, még épp elkapta a fiú boldog mosolyát, aki aztán előre fordult, és lendített egyet magát, megadva a kezdő lökést.  
Sasuke bizonytalanul állt mögötte, de ahogy meglátta maga felé közeledni a hintát, keze automatikusan az ülőke peremére csúszott, és egy erőteljes kézmozdulattal meglökte. Naruto boldog visítással emelkedett a magasba - szemlátomást nem zavarta, hogy a játékot nem épp az ő korosztályának találta ki. Kezeivel biztosan kapaszkodott a hintát tartó láncban, de Sasuke csak a szerteszét szálló szőke tincseit látta repkedni a levegőben. Előre-hátra... Előre-hátra... A fekete egyre biztosabb mozdulatokkal lökte a fiút, s lassan kezdte maga is élvezni. Már nem foglalkozott azzal, mi illendő és mi nem az ő korában, nem érdekelte, látja-e valaki. Csak a pillanat számított, a játék, Ő és Naruto.  
Ahogy keze az ülőke pereméről Naruto hátára siklott, és azt lökte meg, valami szokatlan érzés járta át belülről. A kezéből indult ki, és lassan terjedt szét a testében, elködösítve az elméjét. Bizsergett a karja, és még a hangokat is furcsának találta, ahogy Naruto felnevetett. Mintha messziről hallott volna mindent - vagy épp, nem kívülről, hanem a teste belsejéből...  
Hasonló volt az érzés ahhoz, amit azon a sárgászöld mezőn szokott érezni a fa mögött. A bőrét égető forró napfény, a hinta nyikorgó hangja, a vad fű illata az orrában, a kemény hát érintése a tenyerén, a kacagva nevető hang, a szőke tincsek röpködése a szeme előtt, előre-háta, előre-hátra... És aztán, mikor Naruto hátranézett, és üdekék szemeinek örömtől csillogó pillantása találkozott az övével...  
  
Sasuke megdermedt, és ha az utolsó pillanatban nem fékezi a kezével, a hinta keményen a gyomrának csapódott volna. De így is elég kemény volt az ütődés ahhoz, hogy a fekete hátrébb essen, s lábával ki kellett támasztania magát, hogy ne üljön hátsójára a földön.  
\- Ki-Kiba, minden oké? - Naruto kiugrott a hintából, és odasietve a fiúhoz aggodalmas pillantással nézett fel rá. - Mi történt?  
\- Semmi... - felelte amaz, aki még mindig az előbbi érzés hatása alatt volt. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy egyszer már...  
\- Biztos? - A kék szemek behatóan fürkészték a feketét, de ő végül rendbe szedte magát.  
\- Persze. - Halványan elmosolyodott, ezzel nyomatékosítva szavait. - Csak hirtelen megszédültem.  
Naruto úgy tűnt, még mindig nem hisz neki, de nem tette szóvá a dolgot. Felnézett az égre, ahol a Nap már lassan elkezdte járni lenyugvó útját a távoli horizont felé.  
\- Lassan vissza kell mennünk - szólalt meg, ahogy tekintetét még mindig a magasba szegezte. - Megígértem Ero-senninnek, hogy este kinyalom a lakást.  
\- Mm.  
Sasuke egyetlen hümmögéssel adta véleményét a másik tudatára, majd megindult a fa tövébe, ahova a fiú cuccát tette, és a kezébe emelte. Naruto ismételten összefonta kezeit a tarkójánál, és szó nélkül követte őt.  
Egyetlen hang nélkül sétáltak el. Sasuke lopva a fiúra sandított, és látta, hogy az már nem mosolyog. Ennyire megijesztette volna, hogy hirtelen 'megszédült'? Az Uchiha tekintetét újra az útra fordította, s próbálta megemészteni, mi is történt az előbb.  
De nem sok sikerrel. Korábban sosem tapasztalt még ilyet, és most nem tudta hova tenni az érzést. Talán tényleg napszúrást kapott volna, és amiatt képzelődik?  
Hirtelen észrevette, hogy elhalt a másik fiú cipőinek zaja. Felemelte fejét, de nem látta maga mellett a szőkét.  
Megpördült, és hátra nézett: a srác épp abban a pillanatban kapaszkodott fel az egyik legnagyobb fára.  
\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte hangosan Sasuke, ahogy visszasétált hozzá. Fel kellett néznie a fiúra, aki máris jó másfél méterrel a feje fölött üldögélt.  
\- Fára mászok - mondta az mosolyogva. A fekete megkönnyebbülten állapította meg, hogy újra csivitel a hangja. - Nem egyértelmű?  
\- De. Viszont mintha azt mondtad volna, sietned kell vissza.  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy sietni kell, csak annyit, hogy lassan indulhatunk - mondta az félvállról, miközben hátat fordított Sasukénak, hogy magasabbra mászhasson. Már vagy három méterrel állt a fekete fölött, mikor hirtelen visszafordult, s szemeit az Uchihára szegezte. - Hé, Kiba, nem jössz fel te is?  
\- Hogy én?  
Sasuke hangja sajnos visszaadta a döbbentségét. Méghogy Ő? Fára mászni? Alsós kora óta nem mászott fára!  
\- Persze! Naa, gyere, jó móka! - villantotta rá mosolyát a szőke.  
\- Kösz, inkább kihagyom - tért vissza hűvös modorához Sasuke.  
Naruto azonban hajthatatlan volt.  
\- Nyugi, rajtam kívül senki nem lát meg. Nem fog romolni a "hűvös nagymenő" imidzsed.  
Sasuke hirtelen azt se tudta, hogyan vágjon vissza, ami szokatlan volt nála. Végül egy egyszerű "hn"-el elfordította fejét a szőkétől, s megindult, hogy letelepedjen a legközelebbi fa alá.  
\- Á, fogadok, nem is tudsz fára mászni.  
Sasuke megállt lépés közben, aztán lassan hátra fordult. Ahogy sejtette, a kék szemek huncutul csillogtak. 'Provokálni akar' állapította meg Sasuke. De őt nem lehet provokálni!  
Viszont, ha most csak azért sem megy oda, az egészen olyannak hat, mint egy durcás kisgyerek...  
Sasuke zsebre dugta a kezét, és közömbösen lehunyta szemét, ahogy a fa alá lépett, majd felnézett rá. Naruto önelégülten vigyorgott, majd pár ággal lejjebb ereszkedett, baljával átkarolt egy vastagabbat, jobbját pedig Sasuke felé nyújtotta.  
\- Na gyere, segítek!  
Sasuke egy dacos hümmögéssel válaszolt, s nem fogadta el a segítő kezet, majd sajátjával megkapaszkodott a legközelebbi vastag ágban, s egyetlen mozdulattal szinte felugrott rá. Elégedetten látta, hogy Naruto elismerő-döbbenten figyeli minden mozdulatát, ahogy kecsesen egyre magasabbra kapaszkodik, míg be nem éri a fiút.  
\- Most boldog vagy? - helyezkedett el két ág között. Egyik lábát nekitámasztotta a fa vastag törzsének, s magában megállapította, hogy egész kényelmes.  
\- Az! - Naruto ismét elvigyorodott. - Én imádok fára mászni. Meg úgy amblokk, mozogni.  
Kezeivel felhúzta a halásznadrágja szárát, így láthatóvá váltak a barna bőrt csúfító lilás sebek, és horzsolások. Aztán kezeivel megemelte a pólóját, és Sasuke látta, hogy még a finoman kockás hasán is van jó pár karcolásnyom.  
\- Iskolaidőben persze nem így nézek ki, mert abban a városban sajnos nem sok erdős rész van - magyarázta, miközben saját bőrét tanulmányozta, mintha még sose látta volna. - De mióta nyár van, alig lehet levakarni a fákról, úgyhogy mikor megérkeztem, Ero-sennin jól meg is szidott. Miattam kellett átalakítania a cukrászda egyennadrágját, hogy nehogy kilátszódjon a sebes lábam, mert még azt hiszik a vendégek, bántalmaznak. - Naruto felkuncogott. Sasuke érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy kivillanó fogai nyomán a három csík összehúzódik a pofiján.  
  
A szőke aztán megkapaszkodott egy ágban, s egy újabb szinttel lendítette magát magasabbra. A jobb tenyerét pont Sasuke feje fölött támasztotta meg, aki így, mikor felnézett, meglátta az azon végighúzódó fehér heget.  
\- Azt is fáramászás közben szerezted? - kérdezte, miközben fekete szemeit nem vette le róla.  
\- Tessék? Ja, hogy ezt? - emelte fel Naruto a kezét, és egy pillantást vetett a hegre. - Nem, ez nagyon rég itt van. Szerintem az autóbalesetben szereztem, de az öreg esküszik, hogy már előtte is rajtam volt.  
\- Nem emlékszel?  
Naruto megrázta a fejét.  
\- Mint mondtam, hat éves voltam, mikor történt. Elég komoly sérüléseket szenvedtem én is, örülhetek, hogy túléltem. - Egészen tárgyilagos hangon beszélt, amiről Sasuke nem tudta eldönteni, jó-e, vagy rossz. - De az az előtti dolgokra nem emlékszem. Túl kicsi voltam, és túl nagy volt a sokk. Apa miatt is. - keserűen elmosolyodott.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Sasuke tényleg sajnálta. Nem akarta újra emlékeztetni a fiút az édesapjára. De Naruto nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon magára vette, s a szokásos vigyora újra ott ragyogott az arcán.  
\- Ugyan, miért kérsz bocsánatot? - Felemelkedett az ágról, amin ült, s kezét a nem sokkal fölötte lévőre tette. Sasuke már szólt volna neki, hogy nem kéne magasabbra másznia, de a fiú már kis is támasztotta lábát, s egy mozdulattal feljebb lendítette magát.  
Már helyezkedett volna el, de a lába ekkor megcsúszott, s Sasuke kihagyó szívveréssel látta, hogy a szőke kezei ijedtükben elengedik az ágat.  
\- Idióta! - kiáltotta, ahogy gyorsan kihúzta magát ültében. De aztán csak azt érezte, hogy valami keményen a mellkasának csapódik, s az ütéstől elakadt a lélegzete.  
\- Ki-Kiba! Úristen, sajnálom, jól vagy?! - kiáltott fel rémülten Naruto, ahogy látta, hogy Sasuke feje előre bukik, s nehezen veszi a levegőt. Belekapaszkodott a fiú kék ingébe, s közelebb hajolt hozzá. - Mondj valamit! Hé!  
\- Ng... - nyögött fel Sasuke, és lassan felemelte a fejét.  
Aztán megdermedt, s szemei elkerekedtek. Naruto olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy ahogy felemelte a fejét, összeért az ajkuk.  
  
A szőke is meredten támaszkodott mellette, s Sasuke látta, hogy azok az égkék szemek nagyra nyílnak. Egy másodpercig a tekintetük összekapcsolódott, aztán Naruto észbe kapott, és hátrarántotta a fejét.  
\- Sa...Sajnálom... - hebegte, s az arca fokozatosan vöröses árnyalatot öltött.  
Sasuke még mindig úgy ült, ahogy az előbb, fejét a fa törzsének támasztva, s kifejezéstelenül nézte a kipirult szőkét. Azt a pár másodpercet, ahogy összeért az ajkuk, távolról sem lehetett csóknak nevezni, és mégis... A fiú alig tudta elnyomni a késztetést, hogy megérintse az ajkait.  
Sasukénak ekkor eszébe jutott Naruto egy korábbi mondata: "Nem vagyok egy kifejezett szépség"... Márpedig, ahogy Sasuke végignézett a Napnál ragyogóbb szőke tincseken, a hatalmas, égszínkék szemeken, s a csíkokkal díszített, vörösre gyúlt arcon... Kifejezetten szépnek találta a fiút. De még mennyire! Aranyosnak, és gyönyörűnek.  
De aztán agya leblokkolt, mikor felfogta, mire is gondol. Az oké, ha egy szépen elpirult lányt aranyosnak és gyönyörűnek talál, na de hogy egy fiút?! Ő nem meleg! Akkor miért gondolta ezt az előbb...!?  
Ekkor jött rá, hogy még mindig nem reagált semmit. Nem akarta, hogy Naruto esetleg azt higgye, megharagudott, de nehéz volt megszólalnia.  
\- Nem... Nem történt semmi. - A hangja sajnos nem a megszokott volt.  
Naruto még mindig kételkedve nézett rá, de ő nem akarta, hogy a fiú bűntudatot, vagy hasonlót érezzen. Lassan feltápászkodott, s lejjebb ereszkedett, majd egy ugrással lent termett a fáról.  
\- Na gyere! - szólt vissza a szőkének, aki még mindig ott kuporgott az ágak között, s most kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. Sasuke a másik felé nyújtotta kezét. - Segítek. - S ajkait finom mosolyra húzta.  
Naruto egy percig csak nézett le rá, de aztán elvigyorodott, ahogy rájött; a fekete az ő szavait ismételte meg. De, ellentétben Sasukéval, ő elfogadta a kinyújtott jobbot.  
A fiú keze meleg volt, s ahogy földet ért, Sasuke megállapította, hogy könnyed, ruganyos mozdulatai vannak. Azonnal elengedték egymás kezét, és zavartan néztek a másik kezébe. Végül Sasuke volt az, aki hátat fordított, és, miután felvette Naruto szatyrát, megindult a buszmegálló felé.  
\- Gyere, Naruto.  
Legalább négy lépést megtett, de érzékelte, hogy a fiú nem követi. Kissé bosszúsan nézett hátra, és látta, hogy a szőke még mindig kikerekedett szemekkel áll a fa alatt.  
\- Na mi az, nem jössz?  
Naruto mintha lassan felocsúdott volna, aztán hirtelen két lépéssel a fekete mellett termett.  
\- Most... Most hívtál először a nevemen!  
Sasuke a boldogan nevető arcra nézett. Tényleg egyszer sem mondta ki eddig a fiú nevét?  
Pedig jó érzés volt.  
\- Akkor gyere, Naruto. Indul a buszunk, Naruto.  
Nem szokása tréfálódni. Sőt, mondhatnánk úgy is, hogy Uchiha Sasukénak kábé annyi köze van a tréfákhoz, mint egy aranyhalnak a biciklihez.  
De akkor, és ott, jól esett. A szőke srác olyan dolgokat váltott ki belőle, mint amit még soha senki.  
\- Mm!  
Naruto kuncogott, de végül nem bírta tovább. Hangosan felnevetett.  
S kacaja hallatán az Uchihának is el kellett mosolyodnia.

*

  
  
Sasuke végül egy egyszerű hotdog mellett döntött. Amikor kézhez kapta az ételt, a pénzt az árus kezébe nyomta, és lassan elsétált. Nyár lévén még korántsem sötétedett, de fárasztó napja volt, és nagyon vágyott haza.  
Narutótól körülbelül fél órája búcsúzott el. Megegyeztek, hogy másnap lemegy valamikor munkaidőben, hogy a fiú leróhassa adósságát az átverés miatt, aztán, ha a szőke végzett, elmennek valamerre.  
  
Vegyes érzésekkel a szívében sétált hazafelé, miközben harapott egyet a hotdogjából. Annyi minden történt ezen a napon, és a szőke srác olyan elemi erővel hatott rá, hogy el se tudta hinni, tényleg csak ma ismerte meg. Minden várakozását fölülmúlta, s Sasuke maga is meglepődött, de el kellett ismernie, hogy jól érezte magát vele. Egyetlen ember nem volt Konohában, aki ennyi színt vitt volna az életébe, mint ez a ramenimádó idióta egyetlen nap alatt.  
De az a jelenet a fán... Sasuke ritkán szokott zavarban lenni, de akkor és ott megtörtént. Ráadásul, haragudott is magára. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy Kiba azt kérte, "bolondítsa magába a fiút" de az ilyen véletlen-szájrapuszi-dolgok nem voltak tervbe véve!  
Ahogy eszébe jutott Kiba, és az egész ügy, hirtelen furcsa hidegség támadt a mellkasában. A nap folyamán most gondolt bele először, mire is ment ki ez az egész. Miért is hívja a szőke őt "Kibának". Miért is akarják megszégyeníteni.  
Korábban is tisztában volt már ezzel, de most, hogy megismerte a "tréfa" alanyát, egészen más érzés volt. És nem pozitív irányban. Sasuke talán még hagyta volna a dolgot, ha csak külső szemlélődő lett volna, de így, hogy benne van a kellős közepében...  
Sajnálta Narutót. Pedig szegény srácnak csak annyi a bűne, hogy meleg.  
'De, az ünnepség még messze van' gondolta Sasuke, ahogy újabbat harapott a hotdogból. 'Addig még annyi minden történhet...'  
Egy dologban azonban biztos volt.  
Mindent meg akar tudni Uzumaki Narutóról.


	6. Folytó kezek szorításában

Már megint az az ostoba telefoncsöngés! Még jó, hogy most korábban felébredt. Sasuke a mobilja után nyúlt, és mogorva hangon szólt bele.  
\- Mondd.  
Itachi nem tűnt különösebben meglepettnek.  
\- Jó reggelt, otoutoyo! - A hangja egészen derültnek tűnt. - Tudtam én, hogy csak hazugság volt az a randi-dolog.  
\- Tessék? - Igaz, már vagy egy fél órája ébren volt, de a reggeli kávé híján még nehéz volt követnie bátyja gondolatmenetét.  
\- Legközelebb tanulj meg hitelesen hazudni - váltott át "feddő" hangjára a férfi. - Szinte azonnal felvetted a telefont, és egyáltalán nem álmos a hangod, ami azt jelenti, kellő mennyiséget tudtál aludni az éjjel. Ebből következik, hogy nem is volt tegnap találkozód.  
Vajon csak az ő testvérének ilyen agyament a logikája, vagy ezzel minden báty így van?  
\- Találkozóm volt, Itachi, nem szexpartner keresésem - mondta lassan, mély hangon Sasuke, gondosan hangsúlyozva minden egyes szót. - Ellentétben veled, én igyekszem először megismerni azokat, akikkel lefekszem.  
\- Tudod, ha már lefeküdtél volna valakivel, talán még hatásos is lenne - szólalt meg negédesen Itachi, mire Sasukénak komoly erőfeszítésbe telt, hogy ne vágjon vissza azonnal. - De ha mégis randevúd lett volna valakivel, ugye nem tartanád titokban az egyetlen bátyád előtt? Szeretném megismerni.  
"Na arra várhatsz." gondolta sötéten Sasuke.  
\- Hidd el, van jobb dolgom, mint hogy veled beszéljem meg a szerelmi életem. Mintha amúgy is lenne hozzá közöd...  
\- Miért, van neked olyanod?  
A kérdés kivételesen nem gúnyos volt, hanem őszintén kérdő. De Sasuke maga is mélyen megdöbbent - mióta van neki szerelmi élete? Ő nem szerelmes senkibe. Abba a Naruto nevű bolondba meg aztán végképp nem. Csak úgy kicsúszott a száján...  
Érezte, hogy Itachi várja a válaszát, de szerencsére ekkor egy apró, búgó hang mentette meg a kínos helyzetből.  
\- Bocsi, keresnek a másikon - és már vonalat is váltott. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy bátyja nem lesz elég türelmes kivárni a beszélgetés végét.  
Főleg, miután meghallotta a másik a másik vonalba lelkesen csivitelő hangot.  
  
\- Jó reggelt, Kiba! Ugye nem ébresztettelek fel?  
\- Dehogy. - Sasuke érezte, hogy elég gyér, és - a másikéhoz képest - hűvös a hangja, de nem foglalkozott vele. Ő már csak ilyen. - Minek köszönhetem a hívást?  
\- Öö... Szóval, csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy tudnál ugyanúgy 10 fele jönni? Akkor meghívnálak, ahogy ígértem, és aztán úgyis nagy a forróság, elmehetnénk fürdeni, vagy valami.  
\- És a munkád?  
\- Ehehhe... - Sasuke tisztán látta maga előtt Naruto vigyorát. - Kicsit elbeszélgettem az öreggel, és megegyeztünk, hogy még három napig elenged tízkor, de kettőre mindig vissza kell jönnöm. És cserébe a következő hetet végig kell dolgoznom, de utána kapok két nap teljes szabit, mert akkor lesz itt valami ünnepség, vagy mi.  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, de nem reagált. Inkább másfele terelte a szót.  
\- Miért, egyébként meddig tartana a munkaidőd?  
Nem felejtette el, hogy Kiba másnapra ígérte a visszatértét. Márpedig abban Sasuke nem kételkedett, hogy amint hazajön, a barna találkozni akar majd Narutóval. Úgyhogy kénytelen lesz olyan helyekre vinni a fiút, ahol még véletlenül sem akadnak össze. Minél jobban el kell odázni a találkozásukat...  
\- Kilenctől ötig. Na, de akkor rendben van így?  
\- Aha - bólintott Sasuke, de közben még mindig Kibán járt az esze. - Akkor tízre átmegyek.  
\- Remek! - Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke megint vigyorog. - Akkor később találkozunk!  
\- Várj! - A fiú hangja búcsúzós volt, de Sasuke nem akarta még, hogy lerakja. Előbb meg akarta kérni, hogy ha a következő nap látna egy barna hajú fiút idétlen, vörös tetoválással az arcán, ne álljon szóba vele, hanem rögtön szóljon neki. - Naruto!  
De persze, elkésett. A fiú már lerakta.  
\- Naruto? - Bátyja ellenben még vonalban volt. - Ki az a Naruto?  
Sasuke keményen beharapta a száját, s legszívesebben a földhöz vágta volna a telefont. 'A francba!' dohogott. 'Ezt nem hiszem el...! Francba...'  
\- Senki - felelte szűkszavúan, és, reményei szerint elég fagyosan ahhoz, hogy testvére felhagyjon a további kérdezősködéssel.  
De az, természetesen, nem hagyott fel vele.  
\- Vele beszéltél most?  
\- Nem lényeg.  
\- Nem emlékszem, hogy lakna Naruto nevű személy Konohában. Most költözött oda?  
\- Ne foglalkozz vele.  
Sasuke hangja egyre idegesebb lett, de bátyjának vagy nem tűnt fel, vagy nem érdekelte. Talán inkább az utóbbi.  
\- Vele találkoztál tegnap?  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá!  
\- Fiúnévnek hangzik. Meleg vagy?  
\- ITACHI!  
Sasuke dühödten vette észre, hogy bátyjának megint sikerült teljesen felhúzni benne a pumpát. Idegesen fújtatott, s ujjaival keményen szorította a mobilját. Holott legszívesebben apró darabokra törte volna. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy a lehető legkevésbé választékos módon adja fivére tudtára véleményét az egész beszélgetésről, mikor Itachi elgondolkodva belehümmögött a telefonba.  
\- Naruto... Naruto... Megesküdnék, hogy már hallottam a nevét. - A hangja annyira elkomolyodott, hogy Sasuke még a szitokáradatát sem tudta rázúdítani.  
Aztán Itachi hirtelen megnyikkant, olyan hangon, amit az ember tipikusan akkor hallat, mikor ráébred valamire.  
\- Nem.... Nem Uzumaki Naruto a teljes neve?  
Sasuke elfelejtette kifújni a benne lévő levegőt. Ujjai, melyek addig görcsösen szorították a telefont, most elernyedtek döbbenetében, s rögtön elfeledkezett arról, hogy haragudott valamire.  
\- De igen - lehelte, s maga is megdöbbent azon, milyen a hangja. - Ismered?  
\- Dehogy. De ha jól sejtem, ő Uzumaki Kushina fia lesz.  
\- Kushina? - Sasuke már nem foglalkozott azzal, min is veszekedtek az előbb. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy minden adatot összegyűjtsön, amit a szőke anyjáról tudott. Sajnos, nem volt sok ilyen. - Csak annyit tudok az anyjáról, hogy belehalt a szülésbe.  
\- Igen, ő az. - Sasuke érezte, hogy idegesen dobban egyet a szíve.  
\- Honnan ismered?  
A fekete szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Itachi lehunyja a szemeit, és halványan elmosolyodik.  
\- Persze, te nem emlékezhetsz rá. Kushina nem volt idevalósi, de Konohába költözött a vőlegényével, mikor eljegyezték. Aztán itt is házasodtak össze. A férje konohai volt. Ha jól emlékszem, Minatónak hívták.  
Sasuke erősen a füléhez szorította a kagylót, s szinte itta bátyja szavait. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor fordult ilyen elő utoljára.  
\- Kushina anya legjobb barátnője volt. - Sasuke halkan belenyikkant a telefonba, amiért legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét. De Itachi nem zavartatta magát. - Mind a ketten közel egy idős terhesek voltak, és egy kismama boltban ismerkedtek meg. Apa és Kushina férje nem kedvelték egymást túlzottan, de elfogadták feleségeik barátságát, ami igazán mély volt. Még gyerek voltam akkor, de emlékszem, milyen sokat volt nálunk Kushina. És ő is nagyon várt téged. - Itachi jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott, majd egészen lágy hangon folytatta, olyanon, amit Sasuke egyáltalán nem szokott meg tőle. - Imádott téged, már azelőtt is, hogy megszülettél volna. Aztán mindig dicsérte, hogy milyen gyönyörű baba vagy. És biztos volt benne, hogy te és az ő kis Narutója nagyon jó barátok lesztek majd.  
Sasuke egész testében remegett. 'Nem... Ez nem lehet...'  
\- Pár hónapos voltál, mikor eljött számára az idő. Mielőtt befeküdt volna a kórházba, kaptál tőle egy ajándékot, amit anya később elvett és elrakott, mert mindig a barátnőjére emlékeztette... Kushina végül megszülte a gyermekét, aki valóban fiú lett, de a szülés közben komplikáció lépett fel, és ő belehalt. Minato nem volt képes Konohában maradni, így pár napra rá elköltözött. Anya sosem látta Kushina gyerekét.  
Sasuke reszkető kézzel tartotta a telefont. A szája kiszáradt, és érezte, hogy arcában nem sok vér maradt.  
Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Naruto ilyen közel állt a családjukhoz! Vajon a fiú tudja?  
De nem, biztos, hogy nem. Hiszen, Naruto még a rendes nevével sincs tisztában!  
'Biztos volt benne, hogy te és az ő kis Narutója nagyon jó barátok lesztek majd.' Sasuke furcsa nyilallást érzett a szívében. Az anyja legjobb barátnője azt akarta, hogy barátok legyenek Narutóval? Erre ő csúnyán átveri, hogy aztán még kegyetlenebb módon 'tréfálhassák meg' azok, akiket a barátainak tart?  
\- Sasuke, vele találkoztál, ugye? - A fekete képtelen volt megszólalni, de Itachi szemmel láthatóan megválaszolta magának a kérdést. - Figyelj, nyilvánvalóan nem tudtál arról, ki is ő. Mint ahogy az is nyilvánvaló, hogy te nem vonzódsz különösebben a fiúkhoz. Eddig legalábbis nem úgy tűnt. De Sasuke, elég nagy vagy már ahhoz, hogy felelősséget vállalj a tetteidért. Én nem fogom megkérdeni, hol ismerted meg őt, miért találkoztál vele - de remélem, semmi ostoba csínynek nincs köze hozzá. Mint ahogy az idióta barátaidnak sem.  
Sasuke gombócot érzett a torkában. Mintha láthatatlan kezek fonódtak volna a nyakára, melyek szép lassan ki akarták szorítani belőle a levegőt. Mintha meg akart volna fulladni a sok új információ terhe alatt.  
\- Már csak anya miatt is.  
  
Ez az utolsó mondat aztán végképp betett. Sasuke úgy érezte, még egy szó, és tényleg megfullad.  
Úgyhogy olyat tett, amit még soha. Halk, bágyadt hangon elköszönt testvérétől.  
\- Viszhall, Itachi.  
És lenyomta a telefont.  
Hosszú percekig csak állt, és némán meredt a készülékre. Aztán lassan az ágyához sétált, ráfeküdt, és átölelve azt, a párnába temette arcát.  
De hiába. A fojtogató kezek ott is utolérték.

*

  
  
\- Akkor milyen fagyikelyhet hozhatok?  
Sasuke belenézett a másik vidáman csillogó, égkék szemeibe, de nem bírta sokáig, és elfordította tekintetét.  
\- Az igazat megvallva, nem nagyon szeretem az édes dolgokat.  
\- Eh? De akkor... Akkor mit hozzak?  
Sasuke felsóhajtott, és kinézett a teraszon. Pillantása arra a padra esett, ahol nemrég találkozott a szőkével. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy a valóságban ez még csak egyetlen napja történt; pedig mintha egész életében ismerte volna.  
A szőke nyilván látta, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, mert zavartan nevetgélve folytatta.  
\- Jó, akkor tudod, mit? Mi lenne, ha jégkására váltanánk ki? Mondjuk, egész nyáron? Azt szereted, nem?  
Akármilyen hangulatban is volt, a sok kérdés hallatán Sasuke halványan elmosolyodott. Aztán az idegesen csillogó égkék szemekbe nézve bólintott.  
\- Az rendben lesz.  
Naruto szeméből eltűnt minden aggodalom, ahogy boldog mosolyra húzta száját.  
\- Mm! - és már fordult is. - Máris hozom! Kiviset, ugye? - Meg sem várta Sasuke válaszát, már sietett is be az épületbe.  
\- Hmph... - Sasuke félmosollyal az arcán elfordult, és tekintetét újra a tájra szegezte.  
  
Valóban furcsa hangulatban volt az Itachival folytatott beszélgetés óta. Szokatlan érzés volt, de leginkább... fájó. Mégpedig a bűntudat miatt. Mert hiába próbálta mondogatni magának, hogy ő csak Kibáék miatt tesz mindent, az ő ötletük volt - fejében egyre Itachi szavai visszhangoztak. "Sasuke, elég nagy vagy már ahhoz, hogy felelősséget vállalj a tetteidért." "Biztos volt benne, hogy te is az ő kis Narutója nagyon jó barátok lesztek majd." "Már csak anya miatt is."  
Még mindig magán érezte azokat a jéghideg kezeket, melyek körülfonták a nyakát, s Sasuke csak várhatta, mikor fojtják meg végül... Sosem hitte volna, hogy Naruto ilyen közel állt a családjukhoz, s, habár nem emlékezett rá, milyen volt Kushina, úgy érezte, az ő emlékét gyalázza meg minden egyes perccel, amit a fiával tölt.  
Hogy tudták Kibáék ennyire kifogni? És Ő hogy mehetett bele ebbe?!  
Beharapta száját tehetetlen kínjában. Otthon végiggondolt mindent, kezdve azzal, hogy megszakítja minden kapcsolatát Narutóval, és többé a szeme elé sem kerül...  
De... Képtelen volt rá.  
Bármennyire is nem akarta beismerni, de túl jól érezte magát a fiúval. A szőke színt vitt az életébe, és Sasuke... A barátjának akarta tudni.  
'Hiszen' nyugtatta magát Sasuke 'az ünnepség még tényleg messze van. Ha úgy alakulnak a dolgok... Tudok beszélni Kibával. Le tudom állítani őket.'  
De maga is tudta, hogy a legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha bevallana mindent. Most még eléggé az elején tartottak, és ha rögtön bevallaná, talán még bocsánatot is nyerne.  
De Sasuke nem tudta megtenni. Nem áltatta magát - Naruto biztos, hogy soha nem bocsátaná meg neki, hogy ilyen csúnyán átverte. Hiszen akkor azt is meg kéne magyaráznia, miért hazudott neki - ezzel pedig az is kiderülne, hogy Sasuke nem meleg, csak az idióta haverjait akarta kihúzni a pácból, akik meg akarták szivatni a szőkét a mássága miatt. Naruto egy idióta, de annyira azért nem az, hogy ezek után még vele maradjon, és a barátja legyen!  
Nem volt esélye. Nem tehet mást.  
Tettetnie kell magát, amíg csak lehet. Sasuke tisztában volt azzal, hogy a végtelenségig nem húzhatja, egyszer lehull a lepel.  
Épp ezért kell kiélveznie minden egyes percet, amit még 'Kibaként' tölthet.  
\- Kiba, tessék!  
Szemei felpattantak, és a hang irányába fordította a fejét. Észre sem vette eddig Narutót, aki hirtelen mellette termett, és elérakta a poharát. Mivel fején most nem volt ott a kendő, mint tegnap, kócos aranyhaja szinte világított a fényben.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Lassan kortyolgatni kezdte az italát, miközben Naruto folytatta a csacsogást.  
\- Akkor még egyszer letisztáztam Ero-senninnel, úgyhogy, ha megittad, akár indulhatunk is. Beszélgettem Hinatával egy kicsit, ő ajánlotta a strandot. Azt mondta, hatalmas, és óriási csúszdák is vannak benne! - hangja nagy lelkesedéről árulkodott, s ahogy Sasuke fél szemmel rápillantott, látta, hogy még az arca is kipirult az izgalomtól. - Meg hullámmedence, spriccolós kutak, és sodrófolyosó... Úgy várom! - Naruto egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hogy aztán még nevetősebb hangon folytassa. - Már minden cuccomat össze is szedtem, úgyhogy...  
De ekkor aztán tényleg elhallgatott, mert Sasuke figyelmeztetőn felemelte a mutatóujját. A fekete szemek szinte ijedt dermedtséggel meredtek a lépcsőn lassan felsétáló, sötét hajú alakra, aki lassan megvakarta a vállát, miközben egészen unott arcot vágva hallgatta a mellette lépdelő, rózsaszín hajú lány nyafogását.  
'Francba' gondolta Sasuke. 'Miért pont most? Miért pont ide?!'  
Gyorsan Narutóra nézett, és látta, hogy az követte a tekintetét, s most a kék szemek is Shikamarut fikszírozták.  
\- Te, Kiba... Az a lány tegnap nem veled volt?  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, aztán gyorsan felállt, úgy, hogy Naruto ne tudja tovább nézni őket - és lehetőleg a másik pár se vegye észre a szőkét. A fiú értetlen tekintettel meredt rá, de Sasuke nem foglalkozott vele.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem a barátnőm - mondta kitérésképp, és megfordítva Narutót finoman meglökte a hátát. - Én végeztem. Hozd a cuccod.  
\- Eeeh? - méltatlankodott a szőke, de azért a cuccáért indult. - De még meg sem ittad a jégkásád!  
Sasuke Shikamarut nézte, aki Sakurával tőlük kellő távolságban ült le, és semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy észrevette volna az Uchihát.  
\- Már nem vagyok szomjas - válaszolt közben, majd újra Narutóra nézett.  
A fiú durcás képpel lépkedett felé, kezében a táskájával. Sasuke is a vállára kanyarította zsákját, majd sietve elindult lefele a lépcsőn. Pár fok után aztán visszanézett.  
  
Kihagyott a szívverése, ahogy az egyik korlát alatt elnézve látta, hogy Shikamaru kifejezéstelen szemekkel mered a szőkére. Sasuke nem tudta, hogy most figyeli, vagy csak bambul Narutóra... De nem akart kockáztatni. A fiú nem sokkal mögötte állt, úgyhogy a keze után kapott, és megszorítva azt erősen meghúzta.  
\- Aaah!? - kiáltott fel a szőke méltatlankodva, és szinte bukdácsolva követte Sasukét. - Mi- mit csinálsz, Kiba!? Én is tudok menni!  
Sasuke elnyomta a késztetést, hogy lecsissegje a fiút, és csak húzta, míg le nem értek a lépcsőn, el balra, s végül megállt az egyik fa alatt, amire már nem lehetett rálátni a cukrászdából.  
Naruto kitépte a kezét az övéből, s dühösen fújtatva meredt a feketére.  
\- Kiba, mi volt ez? Nagyon furcsán viselkedsz.  
Sasuke nem bírta állni a szemrehányó tekintetet. Elnézett.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Ilyet is ritkán hallani Uchiha Sasuke szájából! Naruto ezt persze nem tudhatta, de ő is érezhette a pillanat komolyságát, mert azonnal megenyhült.  
\- Jó... - mondta halk, békítő hangon, és közelebb lépett hozzá. - De azért legközelebb nem kell ilyen durván rángatnod.  
Sasuke csak bólintott, de még mindig nem nézett a szőkére. Hirtelen aztán kemény ütődést érzett a hátán. Szédelegve nyitotta ki a szemét, és döbbenetére tejfehér felhőket látott maga előtt, valamint a végtelen kék eget. Mikor aztán egy borzas, szőke üstök takarta ki a felhőket, rájött, hogy a földön fekszik.  
\- Na, térj már magadhoz! - Naruto kék szemeivel elégedetten szemlélte a fekete döbbent arcát. - Vár a fürdő!  
Sasuke nehezen tért magához. Fellökték? Őt?! Uchiha Sasukét?  
Naruto lemászott fölüle, majd felállván a fiú felé nyújtotta kezét. Sasuke nézte egy percig, de végül elfogadta, és feltápászkodott.  
Megállt a szőke előtt, és a vidám kék szemekbe nézett. 'Van valami különleges ebben a fiúban. Nem önmagam vagyok a közelében. Habár...' fanyarodott el 'Épp ez a probléma.'  
Végül nem válaszolt semmit. Csak mosolygott.

*

  
  
A bagoly békésen huhogott fáján, miközben sárga szemeivel nagyot pislantott. A csillagok már rég fenn világítottak azt égen, az apró, éjjeli rovarok megkezdték vidám sürgésüket. Minden békés volt, és csendes, Konoha legtöbb lakója az igazak álmát aludta.  
Nem így egy fekete hajú tizenéves fiú.  
Sasuke éberen feküdt az ágyában. Karjait lazán összekulcsolta a tarkójánál, tintafekete pillantása a plafonra szegeződött, de lélekben messze járt, s gondolatai, bármennyire is próbálta másfelé terelni, egyetlen személy körül forogtak.  
  
A strandolás részben teljesen úgy zajlott, amilyennek Sasuke elképzelte - de egy részében, teljesen másként.  
A fiúk talán először gondolkodtak hasonlóképp valamiben; mindketten előre felvették az úszónadrágjukat, úgyhogy amint bejutottak az öltözőbe, csak lekapkodták magukról a ruháikat, majd bezárták őket a szekrénybe, és mentek is a kinti medencébe. A nagy forróság miatt hatalmas tömeg volt, de az uszoda sem panaszkodhatott a méreteire, így nem volt túl nagy zsúfoltság. Ráadásul, a tömegben kisebb volt az esélye, hogy Sasuke belefut valamelyik ismerősébe.  
Naruto nem hazudtolta meg magát - első köre rögtön az óriáscsúszdához vezetett. Sasuke már a hosszan és meredeken kanyargó, teljesen fedett csövek látványától is szédelgett, de a szőke srác hangosan visongva vetette bele magát. A fekete kiült a medence szélére, míg a másik tombolni hagyta gyerek-énjét, és onnan figyelte, ahogy a szőke üstök, kiérve a csúszdából, egy hatalmas csobbanás kíséretében tűnik el a vízben. Naruto olyan sokáig nem adott életjelet, hogy Sasuke már idegesen ugrott volna bele a vízbe, mikor végül felbukkant a másik csöpögő feje. A víz nem volt mély, úgyhogy ahogy Naruto felemelkedett, az csak a derekáig ért. Sasuke először figyelhette meg, milyen, ahogy a másik finoman kidolgozott, barna felsőtestén végigperegnek a csillogó vízcseppek, ahogy a puha bőr libabőrössé válik a levegőn, s a fürdőnadrág, ami nedvesen tapad a másik combjához... Ahogy Naruto kezével kitörölte a vizet arcból, és vigyorogva megfordult, hogy újabbat csússzon, Sasuke tekintete automatikusan lejjebb siklott, és kénytelen volt megállapítani, milyen jó segge van a szőkének...  
De amint Naruto eltűnt a szemei elől, a pillanat "varázsa" megszűnt, s a fekete ráébredt, mit is gondolt. Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, s kétségbeesetten magyarázkodott önmagának az előbbiekért. 'Te jó isten... Mi a fenén jár az eszem!? Én nem vagyok meleg! Akkor meg miért...!?' Mégis, képtelen volt kiverni fejéből azt a finom bőrt. Ráadásul, ahogy ezen filózott, akarva-akaratlanul eszébe jutott az a bizonyos jelenet a fán. 'Az ajkai... Olyan puhák voltak...'  
Na ERRE aztán már tényleg mérges lett magára! Sőt, úgy érezte, az arca is egészen forró. Ezért kivételesen jól esett neki, mikor Naruto a vízbe csapódáskor teljesen elárasztotta őt.  
\- Hé, Kiba, minden oké? - hallotta a félreismerhetetlen hangot, s ahogy kipislogta szemeiből a vizet, a pásztázó, égkék szemeket látta maga előtt. - Egy kicsit mintha... Vörös lennél.  
Sasuke pislogott egyet. Ő? Vörös?  
De ahogy félrenézett, és pillantása a másik vizesen tapadó fürdőgatyájára esett, mely, valljuk be, Sasuke boxerével ellentétben nem igazán rejtette az alatta lévő dolog méreteit... Hát, a feketének el kellett ismernie, hogy talán van benne valami.  
Ennek ellenére közönyösen lehunyta a szemeit, és teljesen belecsusszant a vízbe, úszásra készen.  
\- Hn. Képzelődsz. - És egy karcsapással meg is indult a hidegebb víz felé. Le kellett hűteni a fejét.  
Sasuke ezek után igyekezett távolabb maradni a szőkétől. A sodrófolyosóban nem volt ezzel gond, Naruto teljesen átadta magát a sodrásnak, és előre úszott. A hullámmedencében viszont olyan nagy volt a tömeg, hogy szinte heringekként álltak sorban - s ahogy jöttek a hullámok, a fiúk teste rendre egymásnak csapódott.  
Persze, ebben nem volt semmi különös. Sasuke máskor is érezte már idegenek bőrét a sajátján, és most istenem, nem volt egy világ vége.  
De ott, akkor, és legfőképp annak a személynek a bőrét érezni a sajátján - más volt, mint az eddigiek. Furcsán bizsergett tőle, és rendre alá kellett merülnie a vízben, hogy hűtse felforrósodott fejét.  
Szerencsére a tömeg Naruto kedvét is elvette a hullámmedencétől, úgyhogy végül visszamentek az úszóba. A szőke nagyon el szeretett volna menni szaunázni, de Sasuke azt határozottan visszautasította. Azok után, amik korábban történtek, nem szeretett volna kettesben maradni a fiúval... Vagy egyáltalán, mellé kerülni.  
Úgyhogy Naruto végül egyedül ment el aszalni a bőrét, addig Sasuke beállt a dögönyöző alá. A kellemesen hűvös, csobogó víz alatt lassan kezdett lenyugodni. A víz finoman verte vállát, s masszírozta tagjait, miközben ő a lehető legérdektelenebb dolgokon járatta az eszét.  
Nem tudta, mennyi ideig állt a dögönyöző alatt, de elég sok lehetett, mert amikor kijött, Naruto már a medence mellett állva várta. Ahogy az őt figyelő kék szemekbe nézett, gazdájuk zavartan elkapta a tekintetét, s arcán halvány pírral a medencébe vezető létra felé indult. Sasuke csak egy pillanatig foglalkozott a jelenséggel, aztán figyelmét újra más dolgok kötötték le.  
  
A fürdőzés végül is nyugisan telt. Sasukénak el kellett ismernie, hogy jól érezte magát. Naruto mindig tudott olyat mondani, vagy tenni, ami beszédtémát adott - még akkor is, ha Sasuke nem válaszolt túl bőbeszédűen. A fekete örült, mert csak Nejibe botlott bele a strandon, akivel futólag köszöntek egymásnak, de a hosszú, barnahajú fiú nem szentelt több figyelmet neki, amit ő nem is bánt. Egyedül a fürdőzés végeztével akadt még egy kis gondja. Mikor visszamentek az öltözőbe átvenni a száraz cuccaikat, Naruto minden gond nélkül kapta le magáról vizes gatyáját. Sasuke ezt annak tudta be, hogy aki négy másik fiúval él együtt, nyilván rég nem szemérmes már. Alapvetően az Uchiha sem szokott az lenni, kivéve, ha a bátyjáról van szó, és valójában most sem ezzel volt a problémája - de ahogy megfordulván pillantása Naruto szerszámjára esett... Azonnal elkapta a fejét, és gyorsan folytatta az öltözést, de feje pillanatok alatt olyan forró lett, mintha legalábbis negyven fokos lázzal küzdene. De szerencséjére, a szőke nem vette észre; túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy sikerüljön belebújni a felsőjébe.  
  
A strand után ettek egy tál gyrost, s erről aztán eszébe jutott Sasukénak, hogy még be is kell vásárolnia. Visszakísérte Narutót a Vörösrókába, ahol megbeszélték, hogy Sasuke másnap is odamegy majd érte, aztán ment egyenesen a boltba.  
És most itt feküdt, a puha ágyán, a nap eseményeitől kifáradva, és azon járatta az agyát, hogyan is kéne megoldania a dolgokat. Naruto is megjegyezte, hogy még a szokottabbnál is csendesebb volt ma - és Sasuke magában teljesen egyet értett vele. De nem tehetett róla, az Itachival folytatott beszélgetés teljesen felkavarta, és azóta képtelen volt ugyanolyan szemmel nézni a szőkére. Ha tudná az anyja, hogy most miket művel, biztosan nem tárgyalgatna olyan békésen az ügyfeleivel! És ha Kushina tudná, hogy miket művel... Nem, abba nem is akart belegondolni.  
Ráadásul, Naruto állandó "Kibázása" már az agyára ment! És nem csak idegesítette... De a bűntudatát is növelte, minden egyes alkalommal.  
Sasuke lenyúlt, s felvette az ágya mellé hajított párnát, majd az arcához szorította az.  
'Ember... Mibe keveredtem...!?'  
  
  
  
Valamikor végül sikerült elaludnia, de nagyon furcsát álmodott.  
_Minden élénk pasztellszínekben játszott, a mező, a virágok, a fák, az ég. Az elmosódott képben egyszer csak egy még színesebb figura jelent meg - egy barátságos kinézetű, egyfejű sárkány. Pikkelyei gyönyörű óceán- és királykék színben játszottak, csak a hátát és farkát borító tüskék virítottak sárgán. A kép, annak ellenére, hogy egy óvodáséval vetekedhetett volna, tökéletes boldogságot, és megelégedést sugárzott.  
De aztán hirtelen emésztő tűz ütött ki. A virágok elhervadtak, az ég elborult, és a sárkány feje egyszer csak lehullt a nyakáról.  
Abban a pillanatban váltott a kép, és Sasuke önmagát látta, gyermekként, egy sír fölött zokogni. Lágy pasztellszíneknek nyoma sem volt, mindent átjárt a dermesztő sötét. A gyermek Sasuke lassan megtörölte a szemét, és felállt, de könnyei tovább potyogtak. Futni kezdett, el, minél messzebbre a sírtól - de az árnyak megnyúltak és követték őt. A gyerek sikoltozva menekült, de a fák ágai utána nyúltak, az ég zengett, és az árnyékok fogságba akarták ejteni. Menekült, de a lábait ólomnehéznek érezte, alig bírta emelni. Futni akart, de képtelen volt tovább - megállt a sötét semmi közepén, védekezőn átkarolta magát, és keservesen felzokogott.  
Egyszer csak egy meleg kezet érzett meg a vállán. Szemei felpattantak, s könnyes pillantása a kéz gazdáját keresték. De a lény olyan fényesen ragyogott, hogy csak a tiszta kék szemeit láthatta. A fényes idegen kézen fogta őt, és húzni kezdte maga után, messze, messze...  
Ahogy mentek, a sötét árnyak fokozatosan visszahúzódtak, s mire a pici Sasuke föleszmélt, újra egy békés, virágos mezőn voltak. Boldogan nevetett a ragyogó jelenésre, és egymásba kapaszkodva kocsizni kezdtek. Később aztán virágot szedtek, a puha fűben feküdve nézték a pamacsos felhőket, hintáztak, előre-hátra, előre-hátra... A virágok illata teljesen elbódította őket.  
De az idill nem tartott örökké. Hirtelen mély zengés rázta meg a tájat, mint egy hangosan csattanó mennydörgés. A hang nyomán a föld nagy robajjal kettérepedt, s a két darab távolodni kezdett egymástól, ezzel elszakítva egymástól a gyermeket és a jelenést. A pici Sasuke sírva kapott a másik után, de azon az oldalon egy sötét lyuk jelent meg, mely folyamatosan szívta magába a fényt és a színeket... És lassan a ragyogó lényt is. A kisgyerek összeszorította a szemét, és hangosan kiáltott valamit, de válasz nem érkezett rá. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a túloldalon már nem állt senki. Csak a dermesztő sötétség várta.  
Sasuke dermedten állt, s egész testében remegett. Könnyei megállíthatatlanul patakzottak szeméből, ahogy látta, a sötét kezd eltűnni, s az ő oldalán lévő fény és meleg eltünteti a maradék dermedtséget is. Lassan kezdtek elapadni a könnyei is, s mire pislogott párat, és körülnézett, a boldog mezőn már nyoma sem volt a repedésnek, és semmi nem utalt arra, hogy valaha is lett volna ott egy másik személy. Vagy... csak képzelte, hogy volt ott valaki?  
A földre huppant, s csodálkozva érintette meg az arcát. Miért nedves? Talán sírt? De miért...?  
Végül megrázta a fejét, s mosolyogva folytatta a virágszedést..._  
  
Sasuke szemei felpattantak, s azonnal fel is ült. Nehezen zihált, egész teste verejtékben úszott, és őrülten vert a szíve, mintha ki akart volna ugrani a helyéről. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha hamarosan le tudna nyugodni, úgyhogy kiszállt az ágyából, és az ablakhoz lépett. Ahogy kinyitotta azt, a hűvös éjszakai levegő megcsapta szinte tüzelő arcát, de hevesen dobogó szívverése csak nem akart lenyugodni.  
Ahogy kikönyökölt a párkányra, s kezébe temette arcát, újra érezte nyakán a fojtó kezek szorítását. Jobban, mind addig bármikor.


	7. Szokatlan érzések

Sasuke kelletlenül harapott bele a pirítósába, miközben jobbjával újabb adag kávét töltött magának. Máskor szokott bele rakni egy kis kanál cukrot, de most teljesen feketén itta. A feje ketté akart hasadni, ráadásul sötét árkok húzódtak a szeme alatt.  
  
Nem tudott sokat aludni az éjjel. Eleve későn feküdt le, de a fura álma után nehezen tudott visszabóbiskolni, és utána is nyugtalanul forgolódott. Hajnalban aztán nem bírta tovább és felkelt. Nyaka teljesen elgémberedett a sok forgolódástól, és fejét mintha millió vésővel ütötték volna belülről. Elment zuhanyozni, és a hideg vízzel valamivel tényleg jobb lett, de tudta: itt már csak egy aspirin, és jó sok kávé segíthet.  
Egész reggel az a fura álom járt a fejében, de még most sem tudta kiverni onnan. Viszont értelmezni is képtelen volt - nem is igazán emlékezett rá, csak egy-egy alak ragadt meg benne: színek, kék sárkány, tűz, sötét, sírás, egy ragyogó jelenés - és ahogy elszakadva egymástól ő újra egyedül maradt.  
'Mi a fene volt ez?' Sasuke a szájához emelte a kávéját, s egy pillanatra átadta magát a jellegzetes illatnak, ami megcsapta az orrát. 'Jelent valamit? Vagy csak túl sok minden történt az előző nap, és az agyam így vezette le?'  
Ezt egyébként teljesen reális indoknak látta. A tegnapja valóban rémesen kimerítő volt. Kezdve az egész azzal a felkavaró telefonbeszélgetéssel, aztán az ijedtség Shikamaru miatt, majd hozzá a fürdőzés... Ráadásul, ma már azért is aggódhat, hogy nehogy belefussanak Kibába. Nem csoda, hogy minden hülyeséget összeálmodik.  
Mégis, valahol a tudata mélyén több jelentőséget tulajdonított neki. Elvégre, az egész álmát átjárta az a furcsa, bizsergető érzés... Még így, hogy csak visszagondol rá, is...  
  
'Na elég volt' döntötte el magában végül, miközben fölállt az asztaltól, s nekilátott rendbeszedni az asztalt. Fölemelte tányérját, s a mosogatóba rakta, majd meleg vizet engedett rá. 'Álmodtam, ez van, teljesen természetes emberi szokás. És ez alkalommal hülyeség volt. Na és? El kell felejteni, és kész.'  
A baj csak az volt, hogy nem akart kiszállni a fejéből.  
Miután végzett a pakolással, egy kis töprengés után leült a tv elé, és berakott egy filmet. Igazából nem érdekelte, és nem is nagyon figyelt rá - de kellett valami, amivel elüti az időt tízig. A film alatt legalább tudott gondolkodni azon, hogy mihez kezdjen Narutóval. Mivel Kiba ma jön, vagy rosszabb esetben, jött vissza, mindenképp olyan helyre kell vinni, ahol a legkisebb az esélye, hogy összefutnak. Tehát semmi belvárosi szórakozóhely vagy pláza! Sasuke úgy döntött, ha a szőke is beleegyezik, márpedig miért ellenkezne, elviszi valami kertvárosi részre. Naruto úgyis mindenhol jól tudja érezni magát.  
Az órák lassan vánszorogtak, s Sasuke igazán fellélegzett, mikor az óra végre fél tizet mutatott. Bement a fürdőbe, magára kapta fekete rövidnadrágját és a világosszürke ujjatlanját, aztán befújta magát Itachi dezodorával - szájhúzogatva vette tudomásul, hogy az meglepően gyors fogyásnak indult meg az utóbbi időben -, majd miután megállapította, hogy haja megfelelően fel van tüskézve hátul, elégedetten sétált le a lépcsőn. Kulcsra zárta a lakást, és a zsebébe süllyesztve azt, megindult a Vörösróka felé.  
  
  
  
Ahogy felsétált a lépcsőn, Sasuke máris Narutót kereste a szemével. Nem volt nehéz megtalálni - aranyszőke hajával azonnal ki lehetett szúrni a tömegben. Épp az egyik asztalhoz hajolva rakott le egy fagyikelyhet, miközben zavartan nevetgélve beszélt a vendéghez.  
De mikor Sasuke felismerte a vendéget, kihagyott a szívverése.  
'Francba!' kiáltott fel magában, s nagyon kellett erőlködnie, hogy ne tegye meg hangosan is. Akaratlanul beharapta a száját, miközben megindult a kis páros felé. Naruto meghallhatta a lépteit, mert felkapta a fejét, és mikor meglátta őt, boldog mosoly ömlött szét az arcán.  
\- Kiba! - Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy néhány ember furcsa szemekkel nézett rá, de mivel közvetlen ismerősei nem voltak a közelben, nem zavartatta magát.  
A barnahajú fiú ellenben, mikor meglátta a fekete vészjósló arckifejezését, zavart köhécselésbe kezdett.  
\- Á... Jó reggelt Ki-kiba... - Szemmel láthatóan nehezére esett kimondani a nevet, de végül mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
Sasuke nem viszonozta.  
\- Yo - köszöntötte hűvösen.  
Meg sem próbálta "Sasukénak" hívni a barnát. Egy ilyen alak csak ne parádézzon az Ő nevével!  
Naruto értetlenül járatta szemét a két fiú között, míg aztán a cukrászda falán lévő órára nézett, ami 9: 55-öt mutatott.  
\- Öö, akkor elnézést kérek, de most megyek - fordult Kiba felé. - Örülök, hogy megismertelek.  
Kiba elvigyorodott. De mosolyában volt valami sátáni.  
\- Szintúgy - mondta olyan hangsúllyal, melyet Sasuke tökéletesen értett. És legszívesebben azonnal behúzott volna egyet neki.  
De helyette inkább sürgetőn fordult a szőkéhez.  
\- Kész vagy?  
Naruto furcsán pislogott egyet, de bólintott.  
\- Persze. Átöltözök, és mehetünk. - Aztán sarkon fordult, és besietett az épületbe.  
  
Sasuke mozdulatlanul állt, míg a szőke üstök el nem tűnt a szeme elől. Aztán lassan, nagyon lassan a barna fiú felé fordította arcát.  
\- H-hé, nyugi öreg! - szólalt meg az riadtan, sőt, még a kezeit is maga elé emelte. - Nem tudtam, hogy itt lesz. Véletlenül futottunk össze!  
\- Mit mondtál neki?  
Sasuke Kiba mellé lépett, és onnan nézett le rá. A magasságkülönbség és az arckifejezése miatt elég ijesztő lehetett, mert a barna rémülten nézett a fölé magasodó alakra.  
\- Semmit! - De mikor meglátta, hogy Sasuke szeme összeszűkül, gyorsan folytatta. - Csak bejöttem egy fagyira, miután kipakoltam, és megláttam ezt a szőke srácot. Mivel nem tűnt ismerősnek, gondoltam, beszélgetek vele. De kábé a második mondata végére rájöttem, ki is ő. - Egy percre elhallgatott. Az ijedtség egészen eltűnt az arcáról, inkább gyanakodva nézett föl Sasukéra. - Egyébként is, mi bajod? Hiszen már beszéltem vele korábban is! Most miért ne tenném?  
\- Chateltél vele, Kiba - mondta mély hangon Sasuke, jól megnyomva az első szót. - Nem ismered őt.  
\- És? - A barna összeráncolta szemöldökét. - Mi bajod van? Egyszerűen kíváncsi voltam rá. Úgy beszélsz, mintha megerőszakoltam volna, vagy akármi.  
Sasuke keze megrándult, de mivel a zsebében volt, ezt a másik nem vehette észre.  
\- Tényleg, hogy halad a "bolondítsuk-magunkba-a-buzit" küldetés? - kérdezte Kiba hirtelen vigyorogva. - Aranyos kölyöknek néz ki, és ahogy köszöntött téged - hát apám, szerintem tuti belédzúgott!  
A feketén mintha hideg hullámok szaladtak volna végig, de nem mutatott semmit. Nem foglalkozott a fejében halkan susogó hangokkal, helyette hideg közönnyel nézett le a barnára.  
\- Lehet. De, ami az ünnepséget illeti...  
\- Á, te is várod már, mi? - szakította félbe Kiba, és tekintetével szinte hátbaveregette Sasukét. - Hehh, akkora buli lesz! Shikamaruval már el is kezdtük kidolgozni a tervet estére, és...  
\- Nem úgy értettem. - Sasuke fanyalogva vette észre, hogy csöppet idegesen beszél. Pedig annyira igyekezett, hogy hűvös maradjon a hangja! - Csak végiggondoltam, és arra jutottam, talán...  
\- Itt vagyok!  
Sasuke szemét lehunyva megeresztett egy lassú sóhajt, majd belenézett a vidáman csillogó, kék szemekbe. 'Ennél rosszabb időzítés nem is lehetett volna...'  
Naruto most egy óceánkék ujjatlant viselt, ami remekül illett a szemeihez. Piszkosfehér halásznadrágján a felsőhöz illő, apró kék csillagok mosolyogtak.  
\- Oké, akkor menjünk - Sasuke enyhén lemondó hangja szemlátomást nem tűnt fel a szőkének, akit egy apró lökéssel a hátán serkentett indulása. De a fekete szemek utoljára még megkeresték Kibát. - A beszélgetést még folytatjuk.  
Kiba kissé értetlen fejet vágott, de azért bólintott. Hogy ez után mit csinált, azt Sasuke már nem látta, mert a szőkével eltűntek a terasz melletti lépcsőn.  
  
Mikor aztán kellő távolságra értek a cukrászdától, Sasuke Naruto felé fordult.  
\- Miről beszéltetek?  
\- He? - Naruto nagyot pislantott, mire Sasukénak eszébe ötlött, talán túl direkt volt a kérdése. 'De ha így is van, már mindegy. Tudni akarom' - Semmi különösről. Mikor rendelt, megkérdezte, hogy most költöztem-e ide, mert még nem látott Konohában. Én meg elmondtam neki, hogy nyári munkára jöttem. Utána már csak apró semmiségekről beszéltünk.  
\- Például?  
Jól van, na. Talán egy picit ideges volt.  
De teljesen érthető, nem?  
\- Hát... Hogy mikor érkeztem, hol lakom, hogy tetszik a város, vannak-e itteni barátaim... - Naruto elgondolkodva nézett a magasba. A nap fényesen világított, de egy fokkal enyhébb volt az idő, mint az elmúlt napok fullasztó melege. - Kábé ennyi. Sokat nem beszéltünk. Épp a nevét akartam megkérdezni, mikor megjöttél. - Sasukéra emelte azokat a nagy, kék szemeit. - Tényleg, hogy hívják?  
Sasuke zavartan nyitotta ki a száját, miközben lázasan agyalt, hogy mit mondjon. De szerencsére végül nem kellett megszólalnia, mert ekkor megcsördült Naruto mobilja.  
\- Á, bocsánat! - A szőke a zsebébe mélyesztette kezét, és kikapta a telefonját. De mire elővette, a csöngés elhalt. Akkor csak sms érkezhetett.  
Sasuke figyelte, ahogy az apró ujjak szaladgálnak a gombokon, míg nem megállapodtak. Akkor aztán a fiú szemeit kezdte figyelni. Az égkék golyók vízszintesen szaladva olvasták a szöveget, de Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy az sms végére kiveszett belőlük a csillogás, és mintha csöppnyi szomorúság költözött volna a helyébe.  
Naruto elrakta a telefont, de aztán nem szólalt meg, csak a földet nézte. Sasuke gondolkozott, mi történhetett, de semmit nem tudott kitalálni. 'Talán rá kéne kérdeznem...' gondolta.  
\- Történt vala...  
\- Mondd, eljönnél ve...  
Naruto ugyanabban a pillanatban kapta fel a fejét, ahogy ő is megszólalt, s most egyszerre hallgattak el. Egy percig kínos csöndben meredtek egymásra, míg végül Naruto mosolyfélére húzta száját.  
\- Bocsi. Mit akartál?  
Sasuke egy percig nézte őt, és próbálta megfejteni, mennyi őszinteség van a mosolyában. De mivel nem jutott sokra, újra megkérdezte.  
\- Csak, hogy... Történt valami? Eléggé letörtnek látszottál.  
A kék szemek csodálkozva tekintettek rá, s Sasuke maga is felfogta mondatai értelmét. 'Ugyan minek is aggódom én ezért a kölyökért?' kérdezte magától 'És különben is, semmi közöm hozzá.'  
De mégis... Nem szerette szomorúnak látni. A mosoly jobban állt neki.  
\- Köszönöm - De még mennyire jól! Sasuke alig bírta levenni szemét a szőke arcáról, ami most szinte már elérzékenyülten boldog volt. - De ne aggódj, semmi komoly. Csak ero-sennin írt, hogy ne felejtsem el a virágokat. - A fekete kérdő tekintetét látva Naruto folytatta. - Csak azt szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy eljönnél-e velem meglátogatni... anya sírját.  
Sasuke mindenre számított, csak erre nem, s hirtelenjében nem is tudott mit mondani. Meglepettsége kiülhetett az arcára, mert Naruto gyors magyarázkodásba kezdett.  
\- Persze, tudom, furcsa ezt így kérni, csak... Most már lassan tizenegy éve, hogy nem voltam ott. És... nem szeretnék egyedül menni.  
Sasuke fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Menjenek el Naruto anyjának sírjához? Kushináéhoz? Korábban nem zavarta volna, de mióta tudja, ki is volt az a nő... Sasukénak apró gombóc nőtt a torkába. Azzal, hogy elmenne oda, szinte sírgyalázást követne el... Álljon oda, és imádkozzon a halottért, miközben annak fiát meg szépen becsapja!?  
Másrészről viszont, nem mondhatott nemet. Hisz mondja azt Narutónak, hogy nem, nem megy el vele? Akkor megbántaná. Márpedig, azt nem akarta. Fogalma sincs, miért, de egyszerűen nem akarta szomorúnak látni.  
\- Szívesen elkísérlek - mondta végül.  
Naruto boldog mosolya elűzte a kételyeit.  
\- Köszönöm! - mondta a szőke szinte nevetve, és belecsimpaszkodott Sasuke karjába.  
A fekete valami nagyot érzett a mellkasában dobbanni. Erősen gyanította, hogy a szíve volt. Nem akart nagyon megakadtnak tűnni, ezért csak nyugodtan sétált tovább, de szeme sarkából óvatosan a másikra lesett. A szőke hajtincsek ott táncoltak nem sokkal az álla alatt, és érezte a másik puha arcát a bőrének nyomódni. Furcsa érzés volt, aminek hatására mintha rántottak volna egyet a gyomrán.  
  
Tekintetét újra előre szegezte, de a mellette elhaladó öreg hölgy pillantása elárulta, hogy elég furcsán festhet a belé kapaszkodó fiúval. 'Még a végén melegnek hisznek' dohogott magában, de nem merte lefejteni magáról a szőke kezeit. Egyrészt, mert az rosszul esne a fiúnak, és talán megbántódna - másrészt, mert egészen jó érzés volt. De csak egy kicsit.  
\- Miért nem voltál ott olyan rég? - kérdezte inkább, zavarát... nem is, kényelmetlenségét leplezendő.  
Naruto elengedte Sasuke kezeit, amit a fekete félig megkönnyebbülve vett tudomásul. Hogy a másik fele mit érzett, azzal még ő sem volt tisztában.  
A kék szemek elgondolkodva az ég felé fordultak, és álmodozva pihentek meg egy-egy felhőn.  
\- Azt hiszem, mondtam már, hogy anya meghalt a születésemkor. Apa után nem akart a városban maradni, mert szinte minden anyámra emlékeztette. - Naruto tekintete ellágyult, mintha nosztalgikus emlékek ébredtek volna fel benne. Holott, Sasuke tudta, hogy az nem lehet, hisz Naruto akkor még kölyök volt. - Elköltöztünk egy másik városba, de minden évben egyszer visszajöttünk ide, halottak napján. Akkor meglátogattuk a keresztapámat, és vele együtt mentünk ki anya sírjához. Hat évesen voltam ott utoljára. Utána volt az az autóbaleset. - Naruto szemeit a földre fordította, s arcán furcsa mosoly játszott. - Az is Konoha közelében történt. Miután apát is elvesztettem, ero-sennin magához vett, és egy jó messzi városba költöztünk. Többet nem engedett ide vissza. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy Konoha balszerencsét hoz rám.  
Naruto Sasukéra nézett, és szarkasztikusan mosolyogva mondta.  
\- El sem tudod képzelni, mennyit kellett győzködnöm őt, hogy idejöhessek nyári munkára. De már nem vagyok gyerek. Tudok vigyázni magamra.  
Sasuke vegyes érzésekkel hallgatta a fiút. Közben önnön bűntudata is dobolni kezdett benne. 'Konoha balszerencsét hoz rá?' ismételte meg, és lelki szemei előtt megjelent Kiba képe. 'Ha tudná...'  
\- De akkor, nem vagy új Konohában, ugye? - terelte másfelé a szót, és automatikusan szétnézett maga körül. - Még ha kicsi is voltál, néhány hely csak ismerős, nem?  
De Naruto szomorúan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Már mondtam egyszer. Az autóbaleset előtti dolgokra nem nagyon emlékszem. Ha ero-sennin nem mondta volna el, azt sem tudnám, merre kell a temetőbe menni.  
\- Ó... Értem.  
Sasuke legszívesebben fejenvágta volna magát, amiért nem tud értelmesebbet válaszolni.  
De Narutót, úgy tűnt, nem zavarta. Amikor odaértek a buszmegállóhoz, egy ugrással a menetrend előtt termett, és a nagy szemeket pásztázón járatta végig a táblán.  
\- Ez az, ezzel kell menni - mutatott rá az egyik buszra.  
Sasuke is vetett rá egy pillantást. 'Szóval külvárosi rész, hah...' Ott legalább nem kell attól félni, hogy ismerősbe botlanak. Bár Kiba után...  
\- Nemsokára jön egy - mondta, miközben a telefonja órájára pillantott. - Húsz perc alatt ott vagyunk.  
\- Mm!  
A mosolygó arc láttán Sasukénak újra hangosan kezdett dobogni valami a mellkasában.

*

  
  
Nehéz volt megtalálni a sok között Naruto anyjának sírját, de csak azért, mert az szinte el volt különítve a többitől. Miután a temető bejárata előtt Naruto vett egy csokor virágot, a fiúk majd tíz percet sétálgattak hűvösfehér tömbök között, mire Sasuke végül szemével kiszúrta a többitől távolabb lévő sírkövet. Az egy fa tövében feküdt, ahonnan a levelek ráhulltak a simára meszelt kőasztalra. A márványozott táblán az 'Uzumaki Kushina' név állt.  
  
A fiúk megálltak előtte. Sasuke lehajtotta a fejét, de közben fél szemmel a szőkére sandított.  
Naruto egészen megrendültnek látszott. Nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézte a táblán lévő feliratot, majd szeme végigsiklott az az elé helyezett vázákon, a benne lévő félhervadt virágokon, s a számtalan apró, kiégett mécsesen. Végül sikerült túltennie magát a kezdeti elérzékenyültségen, mert a csokrot gyengéden ráfektette a kőasztalra, s szemeit lehunyva néma imára hajtotta a fejét.  
Sasuke szerette volna tudni, mi jár a szőke agyában, de valójában a saját gondolataival volt elfoglalva. Szentségtörésnek érezte, hogy ő most itt áll, a nő sírja előtt, aki hajdanán minden bizonnyal a kezébe fogta őt, és ajándékokat vett neki, szerette... Azok a bizonyos kezek egyre fojtóbban szorították a nyakát. Úgy érezte, Kushina az égből figyeli őket, és jól tudja minden sötét titkát a fiúnak. Sasuke nem érdemelte meg, hogy Kushina szeresse őt. Hiszen mit tesz most a fiával!? Talán tényleg azonnal be kéne vallania neki mindent... Akkor talán elengednék a nyakát azok a kezek...  
De nem tudott megszólalni a torkában lévő gombóctól. Vagy, csak nem akart? Talán mindkettő. De az biztos, hogy Sasukéba is egészen furcsa érzések itták be magukat.  
Ami a legfurcsább volt, hogy a kezdeti zsibbadt, bűnösség-érzése mellé egy másik is társult. Egy békésen doromboló, szinte az ereiben zsizsegő meleg, ami végigjárta a testét, és melengette tagjait, társulva a kellemes bizsergéssel, amit hintázás közben is érzett. Ahogy felnézett, s tekintete megakadt a sírkő fölött lengedező faágon, szinte olyan érzése volt, mintha hazaért volna, mintha már számtalanszor megjárta volna ezt a helyet - így, Narutóval az oldalán. Mert a fiút hirtelen olyan közel érezte magához, mintha az a saját testének része volna. A pillanat így volt teljes - a tiszta kék, nyári égbolt, a tejfehér felhők, a zöld falevelek, a fényben csillanó sírkő, a kőlapon fekvő, lágyszínű virágok, Naruto, és ő.  
Pedig Sasuke tudta, hogy soha az életben nem járt még itt. Mert ugyan, mit keresett volna ő Kushina sírjánál? Maximum az anyja hozhatta el, de Naruto akkor sem lehetett mellette.  
Ráadásul, Itachi elmondása alapján a fekete nem nagyon hitte, hogy Mikoto sokat járt a sírhoz.  
Sasuke hirtelen mintha megszédült volna. Szemei előtt egy sárgászöld mezőt látott, majd egy apró gyereket, aki tőle nem messze szedegette a virágokat. Orrában érezte azt a vadnövény illatot, amit annyira szeretett - és ami olyan ismerős volt...  
  
Naruto lassan felemelte fejét, s ahogy Sasuke megérezte magán az átható, kék pillantást, az kizökkentette őt az álmodozásból. A szőke körbenézett, majd határozott mozdulatokkal lépett a sír mellett nem sokkal lévő hatalmas fa törzséhez, s lábait felhúzva letelepedett a vastag gyökerek közé. Szemeivel aztán Sasukét kereste, s intett neki, hogy kövesse.  
\- Nem baj, hogy...  
\- M-m - rázta a fejét Naruto, miközben gyengéden a sírra pillantott. - Anya biztos nem haragudna meg.  
Sasuke nem kérdezett többet. Leült Naruto mellé, és csendben várta, hogy a fiú megszólaljon.  
\- Tudod... - Naruto lassan beszélt, mintha még maga sem tudná, mit is akar mondani. - Anya eléggé elhanyagoltnak érezheti magát. Elvégre, évről-évre csak apa sírjánál voltam, de őhozzá... Jiraiya nem engedett.  
Elhallgatott, és merengve nézett föl a magasba.  
\- De valahogy... Mégsem érzem, hogy haragudna. Apa sírjánál mindig imádkoztam őérte is, és... beszéltem hozzájuk. - Sasuke látta, hogy a puha arcon halvány pír jelenik meg, de nem szólt semmit. Nem érezte úgy, hogy a fiú nevetséges volna. - Meg tudom érteni ero-sennint is. Az ő helyében, valószínűleg én is így tettem volna.  
Mintegy bíztatást várva nézett a fekete szemekbe, s azok intettek, hogy folytassa.  
\- Egy időben, nagyon haragudtam rá. Amiért nem engedett el Konohába. Babonás vénembernek kiabáltam. - Naruto szomorkás mosolyra húzta száját. - De tudod... Most örülök, hogy eddig nem engedett ide. Mert így veled jöhettem.  
A kék szemek ismét a feketékbe fordultak, s Sasuke hirtelen nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Végül csöndben is maradt, de Naruto szavai a lelkébe hatoltak.  
\- Tudom, furcsa ezt mondani, de... hogy itt vagy mellettem, valahogy megnyugtat. Ero-sennin mesélte, hogy mindig vele és apával jöttünk ki ide, de... mintha te is ide tartoznál. Úgy értem, a jelenléted... valahogy idevaló. Először találok ismerősnek egy helyet Konohában, mégpedig ezt, itt. Veled.  
Naruto még szemlátomást keresgélte a megfelelő szavakat, és újra pír jelent meg az arcán, de Sasuke még mindig nem tudott megszólalni. A fiú pontosan azt mondta el, amit néhány perce ő maga is gondolt! Miért? Miért kötődik egymáshoz a lelkük ennyire?  
De válasz híján csak egy halvány mosollyal tudta véleményét a szőke tudtára hozni.  
\- Miért az anyukád nevét kaptad meg? - kérdezte lassan Sasuke, ahogy újra rátekintett a sírkőre.  
\- Anya akkor halt meg, amikor én a világra jöttem. Apa pedig ezzel szeretett volna anyához láncolni engem. És hogy ezzel is fennmaradjon a mindennapokban az Ő emléke - mondta lágy hangon Naruto, és ő is a kőbe vésett névre pillantott. - És az "Uzumaki Naruto" szerinte jól hangzott.  
\- Igen.  
  
Pár percig csöndben voltak. Csak néhány madár csicsergett körülöttük, egyébként csöndes volt a temető. Jó volt a fa tövében ülni, mert a lombok kellemes árnyékot adtak nekik, ráadásul finom szél lengedeztette a leveleket.  
\- Te hogy jössz ki a szüleiddel? - kérdezte hirtelen Naruto.  
Sasuke hümmögve húzta fel a lábát, miközben lelki szemei előtt megjelent apja mogorva, anyja barátságos, és bátyja önelégülten mosolygó arcra.  
\- Tulajdonképpen, egész jól elvagyunk. Apám elég nehéz természetű, sose lehet igazán tudni, mire gondol... És elég szigorú, de azt hiszem, ez kell a jó neveléshez. Anyám ellenben sokkal engedékenyebb és kedvesebb. Furcsa páros. - Halvány mosolyra húzta száját, de az rögtön lelohadt, amit Itachi képe úszott be elé. - A bátyám viszont... Folyton marjuk egymást. Pontosabban, imádja szívni a vérem. Elég nagy köztünk a korkülönbség, és már csak ezért is mindig élvezi, ha cikizős nagytestvér szerepét játszhatja.  
Sasuke fejében felrémlett a megannyi szó- és valós csata, amit testvérével vívott. Többnyire, sajnos, sikertelenül.  
\- Anyáék üzletkötők, úgyhogy elég sokat utaznak. Olyankor sajnos mindig össze vagyok zárva Itachival. De most ő is elhúzott Londonba cserediáknak, úgyhogy nyugalom van.  
\- Teljesen egyedül vagy otthon? - kérdezte döbbenten Naruto.  
\- Aha. De ez így nagyon jó - tette hozzá, mikor látta a kételkedést a kék szemekben. - El sem tudod képzelni, milyen megkönnyebbülés ennyi civakodás után. Itachi nagyon durva egy személy. Egyszer, kiskoromban annyira összevesztünk, hogy még el is szöktem otthonról. Pedig beteg voltam. Azt mondják, akkor szereztem ezt a kis vágást is - mutatta fel a bal hüvelykujját, mire Naruto érdeklődve vette szemügyre a fehér forradást. - Egyébként pedig, Itachi gondoskodik róla, hogy ne legyen sokáig nyugtom. Két-három naponta mindig telefonál.  
Naruto furcsán felkuncogott, amit Sasuke nem tudott mire vélni. A kérdést a szemében megláthatta a szőke is, mert, küzdve a nevetéssel, derült hangon mondta.  
\- Semmi, csak... Nem hallottalak még egyszerre ennyit beszélni. - A kék szemei is nevettek.  
Sasuke maga is megdöbbent, mikor kénytelen volt igazat adni a fiúnak. 'Mi van velem?' tanakodott, miközben minden igyekezetével igyekezett nyugodt arcot vágni.  
De azért elhallgatott. Biztos, ami biztos.  
\- Tudod, szerintem azért örülhetsz - folytatta Naruto. Sasuke megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy a fiúból eltűnt minden szomorúság, és szokott mosolyával tekint előre. - Én mindig is szerettem volna testvért. Apának viszont eszébe sem volt újra megházasodni. Talán, ha tovább élt volna, de így... - Elharapta a mondat végét, de szinte azonnal folytatta. - Különben, nem panaszkodhatom. Tizennégy voltam, mikor bekerültem a koliba, azóta sosem vagyok egyedül. És sok barátom van, akiket testvéreim módjára szeretek.  
'Vajon az a Sai gyerek is ezek közé tartozik?' gondolta Sasuke, aztán döbbenten, s homlokráncolva tanakodott, miért jutott ez most az eszébe.  
Ezután csak ültek ott, csöndben, mikor aztán Sasuke előhúzta a mobilját.  
\- Lassan indulhatunk vissza, és akkor még tudunk sétálni egy kicsit - mondta, miközben vetett egy pillantást a kijelzőre.  
Naruto bólintott, aztán egy tőle megszokott hirtelen mozdulattal pattant fel, s karjait égnek emelve nyújtóztatta meg elgémberedett tagjait.  
  
De amilyen szerencsétlenül lépett, lába beakadt az egyik görbe gyökér közé. Kezével a fa törzse felé kapott, de nem érte el, s Sasuke már csak annyit látott, hogy a fiú teste vészes sebességgel közeledik felé. Még hallotta, ahogy a szőke felkiált, aztán már csak az ütődést érezte a mellkasán, és egy másik, vastagabb gyökeret, ahogy a hátának nyomódik. Apró nyögés hagyta el a száját, majd egy pillanatig egyetlen tagját sem mozdította.  
\- Sa... sajnálom! - nyögte Naruto is, mire Sasuke kinyitotta addig összeszorított szemeit.  
A szituáció félelmetesen ismerős volt. Sasuke felnézvén először csak a lihegő, halványpiros ajkakat látta, majd a puha orrocskát, és végül az elkerekedett, hatalmas égkék szemeket, melyekbe bele-belelógott egy-egy szőke tincs. Hat-hét centi lehetett az arcuk között, s Sasuke tisztán érezte bőrén a másik meleg leheletét, mellkasának pedig szaporán nekinyomódott a fiúé, ahogy hevesen kapkodta a levegőt.  
De Naruto most nem kapta el a fejét, Sasuke pedig nem lökte le őt magáról. Szinte egy örökkévalóságig csak meredtek egymás szemébe, s mindkettejük enyhén nyitott szájából lehelték a másikéba a levegőt.  
Sasuke aztán egész testében megmerevedett, mikor Naruto lassan közelíteni kezdte fejét az övéhez. A távolság egyre csökkent közöttük, de a szőke nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust. Már-már engedélykérően fúrta pillantását a tintafekete szemekbe, miközben olyan közel hajolt az alatta fekvőhöz, hogy összeért az ajkuk. Ott aztán megállt, s Sasuke már nem látott mást, csak azokat a kék szemeket, de száján érezte a másik puha ajkát, s forró leheletét. Az érzés hatására ugrott valami a gyomrában, de annyira ismeretlen volt, hogy nem tudott mit kezdeni vele.  
Teltek a másodpercek, melyek óráknak tűntek, de egyikük sem mozdult. Végül Naruto lehunyta a szemét, s mint aki kiélvezi az utolsó percet, ajkát picit erősebben nyomta a másikéhoz, majd elemelte fejét. Ahogy a forró melegség eltűnt a szájáról, Sasukéban olyan hiányérzet támadt, mint még soha.  
Talán ezzel magyarázhatja azt, amit ezután tett.  
Megragadta Naruto karjait, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal jobbra döntötte. A meglepett fiúnak felocsúdni sem volt ideje, mikor már Sasuke alatt találta magát.  
A helyzet a fordítottja volt az eddiginek. Sasuke révedő tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a kezei mellet, melyekkel a földön támaszkodott, a puha, aranyszőke tincsek szétterülnek a fűben, ahogy a kék szemek ismét kitágulnak, s a rózsaszín ajkak szétnyílnak a meglepetéstől.  
'Miért csinálom ezt?' gondolta, miközben lassan lehunyta szemét, s a másik arcához hajolt. 'Miért nem hagytam, hogy lemásszon rólam? Miért hajolok hozzá? Miért...'  
De gondolatmenetét nem tudta befejezni, mert amint nyelvét a másik forró szájába dugta, az összes elméjét ostromló kérdés kiszállt a fejéből.  
Noha nem volt még barátnője, volt egy-két futó ügye. A csók nem volt újdonság a számára.  
Az viszont igen, hogy ilyen édes legyen.  
Nyelvével lassan végigsimított a szőke szájpadlásán, majd finoman megszívta a fiú alsó ajkát. Mikor aztán nyelvét újra visszacsúsztatta a szájába, Naruto kezdeti dermedtsége elmúlt, s puhán viszonozta a csókot. Sasuke gyomrában ismét rándult valami, s bizsergető érzés kezdett lassan felkúszni a torka felé. Ahogy egyre feljebb ért, úgy vált a lágy csók egyre szenvedélyesebbé. Sasuke elemelte jobbját a földről, s becsúsztatva azt a fölső alá végigsimított a barna mellkason, míg végül ujjai megállapodtak az egyik kis, hegyesen csúcsosodó mellbimbónál. Sasuke elméje szinte elborult, ahogy Naruto felnyögött, s levegőért kapva elszakította száját az övétől. Nyelvét végighúzta a másik immár vöröses ajkain, melyek így fényesen csillogtak a nyálától.  
\- Ki... Kiba... - lehelte Naruto, s addig csukva tartott szemeit lassan kinyitva a fiú tekintetét kereste. Arca a nyári pipacsok színében játszott.  
A név viszont hideg zuhanyként érte Sasukét. Hirtelen tudatára ébredt, mit is csinál ő, kivel - és legfőképp, miért.  
  
Elemelte fejét, majd lassan lemászott a szőkéről, s elfordulva tőle feltápászkodott. Igyekezett nem pánikba esni, miközben szájához emelte kezét, s letörölte róla a nyálat. Ahogy visszafordult, Naruto értetlen, zavart, és csalódott pillantásával találta szemben magát. Mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedett, arca még mindig ki volt pirulva, és ahogy beharapta a száját, Sasuke legszívesebben azonnal ismét rárontott volna.  
'Nem vagyok normális!' kiáltotta az elméje. 'Teljesen megőrültem!? Ő egy fiú!'  
Nem bírta állni a másik pillantását, elnézett.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Naruto lassan megrázza a fejét, és ő is a füvet kezdi nézni. Mikor úgy ítélte meg, hogy elmúlt a veszély, Sasuke Naruto felé nyújtotta a kezét.  
\- Gyere, segítek.  
A szőke úgy nézett rá, mintha azt akarná kideríteni, mi is a szándéka most. Végül aztán Sasukééba csúsztatta a forró kezét. A puha bőr érintésére a feketének megint ugrott egyet a gyomra. 'Nem lesz ez jó...' gondolta, s amint Naruto felállt, ő azonnal elengedte a kezét.  
  
  
  
Egyetlen szó nélkül tették meg a visszautat, s a buszon is némán ültek egymás mellett. Sasukénak megfordult a fejében, hogy talán megbántotta Narutót, s ezért időről-időre lopva pillantásokat vetett rá, de a szőke csak elgondolkodva meredt maga elé. Sasuke többször megpróbált mondani valamit, de a szavak végül mindig benne maradtak.  
Mikor aztán visszaérkeztek a Vörösrókához, megálltak egymással szemben. Naruto óvatosan tekintett a fekete szemekbe, először, a csókjuk óta.  
Sasuke zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Én...  
\- Holnap is jössz? - szakította félbe Naruto.  
A fekete csodálkozva meredt a rá félve tekintő, kék szemekbe. Aztán halvány mosollyal az arcán válaszolt.  
\- Persze. Miért ne jönnék? A szokásos tízkor.  
Naruto szemlátomást megnyugodott. Sasukéra villantotta mosolyát, mely már sokkal jobban hasonlított a megszokottra. Egészem vidáman bólintott.  
\- Mm! - Aztán hirtelen elkomolyodva a fekete elé lépett.  
Sasukénak hátrálni sem volt ideje, mikor megérezte Naruto puha ajkait az arcán. A fiú apró puszit nyomott rá, majd egy pajkos kuncogás kíséretében hátat fordított a döbbent Uchihának, és sietős léptekkel felszaladt a lépcsőn.  
Sasuke megdermedve nézett utána, majd, miután eltűnt a szeme elől, előbb az arcához, majd szájához érintette ujjait. Mikor aztán ráébredt mozdulata mibenlétére, ökölbe szorított kezét a falnak vágta, majd odahajolva tenyerét fáradtan végighúzta az arcán, míg sápadt ujjai meg nem állapodtak éjfekete hajában.  
'Mi van velem...?'


	8. Őrület...!!

_talpán érezte a fűszálak puha, csiklandós érintését, ahogy lépegetett. Körülötte fák voltak, s a legnagyobbnak egyik alsó ágáról egy hinta lógott le. Az ülődeszka finoman lengedezett, mintha nem rég szálltak volna ki belőle. A fa mögött egy régi ház romjait látta. A hajdanán minden bizonnyal vörös tetőcserepek bebarnultak és repedeztek, a tetőn pedig nagyobb lyuk virított. De a ház is koszos volt, mindenféle gazok nőtték be, és az egyik oldal fala szinte teljesen beomlott. Sasuke elfordította tekintetét a házról, s újfent körbenézett, de szeme megakadt az egyik fa tövében elnyúló alakon.  
Gondolkodás nélkül sietett az alak felé, aki a puha fűben elterülve feküdt. Egyik kezét a feje alá hajtva, másikat a hasán pihentetve aludt, ahogy arról csukott szemei árulkodtak. Sasuke megállt az alak fölött, aztán leguggolt, hogy közelről vehesse szemügyre arcát.  
A napsárga tincsek remekül illettek a zöld fűhöz, de gazdájuk megérezhette a figyelő tekintetet, mert hirtelen kinyitotta szemeit, s tisztakék pillantását a fölé hajoló Sasuke arcába fúrta. 'Naruto?!' kiáltott fel Sasuke, de nem hallotta a saját hangját. A fiú arcáról hiányoztak azok a jellegzetes csíkok, de ő volt az, ahhoz kétség sem férhetett.  
Naruto ekkor lágyan elmosolyodott, és karjait egy hirtelen mozdulattal Sasuke nyaka köré fonta. A meglepett fiú reagálni sem tudott, mikor a karok a szőkéhez rántották, s megérezte szájában a másik édes nyelvét. A pillanatnyi döbbentség után, talán a bensőjében támadt bizsergés hatására viszonozni kezdte a csókot, miközben egész testével a szőke fölé gördült. Nyelveik vad, nyálas csatát vívtak, miközben ő gondolkodás nélkül felhúzta a másik felsőjét. Kezével végigsimított a kemény hasfalon, a kidolgozott mellkason, s az egyik kis, hegyes mellbimbón, majd finoman belecsípett. A szőke teste megrándult, ahogy belenyögött a csókba, s apró kezeivel átkarolta Sasukét.  
Mikor már mindketten légszomjtól küzdöttek, Sasuke megszakította a csókot, s figyelte, ahogy egy percre még vékony nyálcsík köti őt össze a csábítóan édes ajkakkal. A gyomrában mintha vadállat született volna, mely karmolva, tépve követelőzött szabadulásért. Sasuke engedett neki - egy határozott mozdulattal belemarkolt az alatta fekvő fiú feltűrt pólójába, és lerántotta róla. Naruto kicsit megemelkedett a földről, hogy segítsen neki, majd visszaejtette fejét, s ő kezdte lesimogatni Sasuke válláról a kék felsőjét. Kezei azonban unos-untalan belemarkoltak a fiú hátába, aki eközben a fiú mellbimbójához hajolt, s miután nyelvével körözött körülötte, finoman szívni és harapni kezdte azt.  
Ahogy lekerült róla a felső, Sasuke érezte hátán a Nap forró sugarait. De az nem volt olyan forró, mint a testében lobogó szenvedélyes tűz, s nem tudta őt úgy felhevíteni, mint az alatta rángatózó test. Egy határozott mozdulattal dugta kezét a narancssárga nadrágba, majd a boxerrel együtt lejjebb rántotta, s így végre kézbe vehette a másik forrón lüktető merevedését. Naruto száját bágyadt sóhaj hagyta el, ahogy a fekete mozgatni kezdte a kezét, s Sasuke is fájdalmasan szűknek érezte már a nadrágját. Tovább mozgatta kezét, miközben a szőke arcához hajolt, hogy puha csókot lopjon azokról az édes ajkakról.  
A gyomrában lévő vadállat karmolva hasított végig benne, minek hatására fájdalmas bizsergés áradt szét a testében. Felemelkedett Narutóról, aki apró sóhajok közepette ártatlanul simogatta a sápadt, de kidolgozott mellkast, majd kezeivel a szőke combjába markolt, és feljebb húzta őket. Hirtelen megérezte Naruto kezeit a csípőjénél, ahogy a fiú a nadrágjába csúsztatta kezeit, s egy rántással lesegítette róla a fájdalmassá váló ruhadarabot. Ugrott valami a torkában, ahogy férfiassága, kikerülve a szorítás alól, végre szabad levegőhöz juthatott.  
Újra a puha fűbe fektette tenyerét, ahogy lehajolt, s nyelvével végigszántott a fiú merevedésén. Naruto felnyögött az érzéstől, s Sasuke látta, hogy maga mellett a földet markolja. Halványan elmosolyodott, és visszahajolva szájába kapta a forrón meredő testrészt. Visító hangot hallott, és érezte, hogy az alatta lévő test megfeszül. Ahogy a csípője megemelkedett, Sasuke felkapta fejét, de hirtelen így is köhögnie kellett. Hogy elkerülje a további ilyen baleseteket, kezeivel átfogta a bársonyos combokat, keményen a fölhöz szorította, hogy ne tudjon ficánkolni, és folytatta társa kényeztetését. Naruto halkan nyöszörgött alatta, s az ízek, hangok, és illatok keveredése a határokig taszította Sasukét. A vadállat üvöltése betöltötte bensőjét, ahogy szinte állati ösztönöktől hajtva, s azoknak engedelmeskedve felemelkedett, majd a szőke lábait a nyakába véve lassan elhelyezkedett annak bejárata előtt.  
Aztán lassan belökte magát. Ahogy merevedését körülzárta a forró hús, lavina indult meg benne, ami hol forró, hol jéghideg volt. Mintha millió bomba robbanása hevítette volna testét, szeme előtt összemosódott a kép, s még épp tudott vetni egy utolsó pillantást a ziháló, vörös arca, a vágytól elködösült égkék szemekbe... ---_  
Aztán felpattantak a szemei.  
  
Sasuke azonnal felült az ágyban, és hosszú percekig csak zihálva meredt maga elé. A teste szinte tüzelt a forróságtól, s erősen verejtékezett, miközben szíve őrült módon dübörgött a mellkasában. Ahogy lassan felfogta, hol is van, a falon lévő órára nézett, mely hajnali négyet mutatott. A dübörgés mintha elhalkult volna, de amint eszébe jutottak álmának képei, elemi erővel tért vissza, csakúgy, mint a rántás a gyomrában. 'Te jó ég... Mi a fenéről álmodtam!?' Sasuke idegesen a hajába túrt, s igyekezett kiszorítani elméjéből a képeket - de sikertelenül. Lelki szemei előtt újra látta a kipirult arcot, a forró levegőt lihegő, kívánatos ajkakat, a rángatózó, tökéletes, barna testet...  
Sasuke felnyögött, és ahogy szinte félve odébblökte magán a plédet, nagyot nyelve vette szemügyre az alsónadrágjában merevedve dudorodó "problémát".  
'Miért álmodok ilyeneket, a francba is!?' nyögött fel magában, ahogy kimászott az ágyból, és a fürdő felé vette az irányt. 'Az a hülye csók lehetett az oka... Mi a fenéért csináltam!?' Ökölbe szorított kezét a falnak vágta, mint aznap már sokadjára, de legszívesebben a saját fejét verte volna bele. 'Naruto egy fiú, az Isten szerelmére! Ráadásul, egy idióta! Én viszont nem vagyok meleg!'  
Beállt a zuhany alá, s kezeit a csapra tette, de nem tekerte el. Látta már Naruto testét, amikor a strandra mentek, de hogy az felbukkanjon az álmában... Ráadásul, ilyen helyzetben...  
Akaratlanul arra gondolt, milyen volt, mikor végigsimította a fiú testét, s szájában újra érezte a szenvedélyes csókjának ízét, orrában a bőrének illatát, tenyere bizsergett, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen volt megérinteni őt... mindenhol...  
Mintha rántottak volna egyet a gyomrán, keze erősebben markolta a csapot, s a hasa aljánál és combjai között lévő lüktető, forró érzés miatt nem kellett lepillantania ahhoz, hogy tudja mi ott a helyzet. 'Nem! Azért sem fogom...' gondolta szinte kétségbeesetten, de ahogy lelki szemei előtt megjelent Naruto égővörös, ziháló arca, s fülében hallotta, ahogy elhalón nyögdécsel... Jobbja automatikusan lejjebb siklott, s aztán megremegett, ahogy megszorította kemény merevedését.  
\- Ngh... - Beharapta a száját, ahogy mozgatni kezdte a kezét, s összeszorította a szemeit, de továbbra is látta maga előtt a kéjtől rángatózó testet. Naruto aprókat nyögött a fülében, s Sasuke érezte, hogy teste forrón éget.  
"Ki... Kiba..."  
  
A fekete hirtelen megdermedt. Kezét elszakította magától, s szinte összeroskadt a zuhanyzó fülkéjének sarkában.  
'Nem vagyok eszemnél... Naruto egy fiú. Az anyja az enyém legjobb barátnője volt, aki azt akarta, hogy barátok legyünk, és szeretett engem. Én is fiú vagyok. Aki ráadásul, nem meleg. És aki csak egy ostoba csíny miatt ismerte meg a srácot. Naruto nem is tudja, ki vagyok, és Kibáék meg fogják szivatni. Az egész ennyiről szól. Nekem csak játszanom kell vele, hogy magamba bolondítsam.'  
De akkor mégis miért csókolta meg!? Ha nem löki fel, Naruto lemászott volna róla, és semmi sem történik. De nem, ő fellökte, és keményen lesmárolta!! Ráadásul, utána még ez az álom... Tényleg teljesen megőrült?!  
Nem törődve a hasában lüktető, kínzóan édes és fájdalmas érzéssel feltápászkodott, és egyetlen csavarással megengedte a vizet. A jéghideg zuhany hirtelen öntötte el fejét és testét, de nem érdekelte. Teste pillanatok alatt libabőrös lett, s nem sok kellett, hogy szinte vacogva álljon, de nem mozdult. Fejét a magasba függesztett zuhanyrózsa felé emelte, hogy a jéghideg cseppek mind gyorsabban hűtsék a felforrósodott arcát.  
A vizet később sem állította melegebbre, s hosszú-hosszú ideig állt a zuhany alatt. Csak akkor nyúlt törölközőért, s lépett ki végül, mikor testét már tömör jégnek érezte.  
'Naruto...' gondolta, miközben a szobájába visszaérve kinyitotta az ablakot. Hajnal lévén már elég világos volt, s ő nem látta értelmét visszafeküdni. Inkább lassan lesétált a konyhába, hogy valami ehető kaja után nézzen.  
'Tényleg meg fogsz őrjíteni.'

*

  
  
\- Persze, minden rendben van - mondta Naruto immár sokadjára a telefonba. De a másik hang gazdája nem tűnt nyugodtabbnak.  
\- Biztos? Bízhatsz abban a SensualSemében?  
Naruto felsóhajtott, miközben hátradőlt az ágyán. A hátát keményen nyomta valami, de már megszokta - nem csak az ágyán, de egész szobájában össze-vissza dobálva hevertek a dolgai. Vállával kitámasztotta a telefont, miközben kicsit megemelte testét, s a háta mögé nyúlva kihúzta az odaszorult tárgyat. Egy piros, teniszlabda méretű gumilabdát.  
\- Bízom benne, Sai - mondta, lassan, minden egyes szót hangsúlyozva, miközben feldobta a labdát, majd ahogy visszaesett, szabad kezével elkapta. - Te viszont túl sokat aggódsz.  
\- Úgy véled? - A labda újra repült, s Naruto megint elkapta. - Nem hiszem. Hidd el, sok hülye alak járkál az ilyen oldalakra. És te még...  
Sai hirtelen elhallgatott, de Naruto nagyon is jól értette. Egyik lábát keresztbe tette a másikon, ahogy újra felröpült a labda.  
\- ... Kis ártatlanka vagyok, mi? Egy kezdő szüzike, akit simán az ujja köré csavarhat az ember, hogy aztán megszégyenítve otthagyjon. - A labda biztos fogással érkezett a kezébe.  
\- Naruto, ne tréfálj ezzel! - Sai komolyan idegesnek hangzott. A szőke kicsit sajnálta is, hogy így beszél vele, mert tudja jól, hogy a másik csak jót akar, de... Felbosszantotta, hogy rosszat feltételez Kibáról. - Tudom, milyen csökönyös vagy, és hogy mennyire bízol az emberekben, de ne hagyd, hogy levegyen a lábadról. Hidd el, több tapasztalatom van már ilyen téren, mint neked, és a melegeknek mindig nehéz az életük. Bárhova mész, amint megtudják, kiközösítenek.  
\- Nos, elnézést, amiért nem vagyok ennyire borúlátó. Eddig én mindenkit nagyon kedvesnek és barátságosnak találtam, Kibáról pedig egyetlen rossz szavam nincs. Hidd el, ha ismernéd őt, és a szemébe tudnál nézni, te sem mondanád azt, amit!  
Naruto Kiba gyönyörű, fekete szemeire gondolt, miközben a labda a magasba emelkedett. 'Olyan, mint a folyékony tinta...' gondolta. Képtelenség, hogy hazudjon neki. Azok a szemek túl őszinték.  
\- De nem-e csak azt látod a szemében, amit látni akarsz? - Sai nem volt hajlandó leszállni a témáról, s hangja hűvös nyugalommal csengett. - Tudom, hogy jó emberismerőnek tartod magad, de... Nagyon is valószínű, hogy az a fazon csak játszani akar veled.  
A labda leesett a földre, de még pattogott párat, mielőtt végleg megállt volna. Naruto ellenben felült az ágyon, s kezével megszorította a telefont.  
\- Sai. Nevetséges, amit csinálsz. De a te dolgod. Azt viszont nem engedem, érted, NEM ENGEDEM, hogy így beszélj Kibáról! - Teljesen belelovallta magát, és szinte érezte, hogy megfagy a telefonvonal. - Nem is ismered őt! És különben sincs közöd hozzá, hogy kivel és mit csinálok. Tudok vigyázni magamra, és el tudom dönteni, hogy kivel... A fenébe is, már szakítottunk! - fakadt ki belőle. Egy pillanatig néma csönd volt, aztán valamivel enyhébb hangon folytatta. - Ne foglalkozz azzal, mit csinálok. Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy féltékeny barát.  
\- És ha az vagyok?  
Naruto megdermedt. Aztán lassan lehunyta a szemét.  
\- Sai, én...  
\- De még ha így is van - folytatta a fekete, félbeszakítva Naruto gyenge kis megszólalását -, én csak miattad aggódom. Nem akarom, hogy fájdalmat okozzon, és aztán sírva menekülj haza.  
Sokáig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Naruto megértette, hogy a fiú csak miatta aggódik - és szívét meleg hála öntötte el a gondolatra. De... ő tényleg teljes szívével megbízott Kibában. És Sai... Ha most csak a leghalványabb jelét is adná bátorításnak, a fiú soha nem lenne képes elfeledkezni róla.  
\- Köszönöm, Sai - mondta halkan. - Tényleg. De többé nem kell vigyáznod rám. Még ha meg is történne a legrosszabb - mondta, de a gondolatra apró gombóc nőtt a torkában -, akkor is nekem kéne szembenéznem a történtekkel.  
\- De Naruto...  
A fiú hangja egészen halk, szinte könyörgő volt. A szőke nyelt egyet. Ismerte jól ezt a hangot.  
\- Inkább keress magadnak egy barátot, ahelyett, hogy fölöttem gyámkodsz - mondta, minden igyekezete szerint határozott hangon. - Menj, és éld az életed! Én is élem az enyémet.  
Sai ezek után olyan sokáig nem szólalt meg, hogy Naruto már azt hitte, otthagyta a telefont. De végül hallotta, hogy a másik sóhajt egyet, és lemondó hangon mondja.  
\- Azért légy óvatos.  
\- Mm - hümmögött bele a szőke. - Szia.  
És lenyomta. De nem kerülte el figyelmét, hogy Sai nem reagált semmit az utolsó javaslatára. 'Miért nem tud végre elfelejteni engem?' kérdezte, immár sokadjára magától. 'Olyat érdemel, aki szívből szeretné, és őszintén viszonozná az érzéseit. Én erre képtelen vagyok. Most már biztos...' Lassan feltápászkodott az ágyáról, és nekiállt valami rendet teremteni a szobájában. Még csak nyolc felé járhatott, de arra is kell az idő, hogy beérjen a cukrászdába. Jiraiya leszedi a fejét, ha késik, és talán később engedi el... Pedig, ez az utolsó nap, amit Kibával tölthet, utána kijárási tilalma lesz egy hétig...  
Elfanyarodott a gondolatra, miközben a ruháit kezdte összehajtogatni. Tényleg nagyon jól érezte magát a fiúval, sőt, több mint jól. Hiába igyekezett a tökéletes hűvösség mintaképévé válni, Naruto átlátott rajta, és egyre többször vette észre, hogy a fekete elengedni magát mellette. Mint például tegnap, a temetőben. Egészen sokat beszélt magáról!  
Ahogy aztán a beszélgetéssel együtt az a bizonyos másik jelenet is az eszébe jutott... elvörösödött. Mint ahogy azóta számtalanszor, amikor csak rá gondolt. Mikor véletlenül nekiesett a fiúnak, és aztán óvatosan a másikéhoz érintette száját, minden reménye elhagyta, hogy csókot kaphat. Ezért is fújt visszavonulót.  
De aztán... Kiba olyan hévvel és szenvedéllyel támadta le, hogy ő önmagáról megfeledkezve viszonozta, s olyan érzések támadtak benne, mint korábban Sai egyetlen csókjától sem. És furcsamód, nem hogy ő állította volna le a másikat, de egyenesen csalódott ürességet érzett magában, mikor a fekete hirtelen felemelkedett.  
Naruto még most sem tudta mire vélni a hirtelen hangulatváltozást. Az egyik pillanatban olyan szenvedélyes, és forró, a másikban pedig újra zárkózott és hűvös. 'Általában olyan könnyen átlátok az embereken... De rajta nem tudok kiigazodni.'  
Mégis boldog volt. Határtalanul. Az az egy csók megmutatta neki, hogy nem tévedett, és Kiba... Valamit biztosan érez iránta. Talán még nem szerelem, de nem közömbös.  
És hogy ő mit érzett? Naruto már sokat gondolkodott ezen. Nem, azt nem mondhatta biztosan, hogy szerelmes a fiúba. De nagyon jó volt mellette lenni, már a közelségének puszta gondolatára is örömhullámok áradtak szét benne, és a fiú olyan érzéseket mozgatott meg benne, amikről nem is tudta, hogy léteznek.  
  
Már csak Kiba miatt is megérte eljönni Konohába. De Naruto minden mást is jónak talált, egy pillanatra sem bánta meg. Nem hazudott Sainak - az emberek valóban nagyon kedvesek voltak vele. Némelyik vendéggel egészen jól elbeszélgetett, és sokuk nagy mennyiségű borravalót is hagyott neki. A fiatalok is barátságosak voltak vele, az idősebbek pedig egyenesen imádták.  
De azért volt egy pár fura fazon... Kezdhetnénk például rögtön azzal a rózsaszínhajú lánnyal. Az első nap még Kiba mellett látta, és ha a szeme nem csalt, a lány szerelmes áhítattal csacsogott neki. Utána azzal a barna sráccal, aki minden nap pontban fél tízkor, háromkor, és fél ötkor beugrott hozzájuk inni egy jegeskávét. Ha minden igaz, Shikamaru a neve. Igaz, épp csak egy pillanatra látta őket együtt, mert Kiba utána elrángatta, de a csaj nem tűnt valami lelkesnek mellette.  
És erre tegnap meg beesett délután, és azért kezdett neki fenyegetőzni, hogy ne beszéljen többet Sasukéval.  
\- He? Nem ismerek semmilyen Sasukét - pislogott nagyokat Naruto, mire a lány még dühösebbnek tűnt. Semmi nőies nem volt benne.  
\- Ide figyelj, kölyök, ne nézz engem hülyének! - A hangja egészen méllyé változott, és Naruto már kétségbeesetten lesett körbe, hátha Hinata megmenti. - Láttalak titeket együtt, és láttam, milyen szemekkel méregeted. De tegyél le róla, világos? Ő nem homokos, szemlátomást ellentétben veled!  
Naruto szája kinyílt felháborodásában, és már épp készült volna jól megmondani a magáét a csajnak - amit egyébként Jiraiya biztosan nem díjazott volna -, mikor a lépcső aljában várakozó barnahajú srác, akinek vörös tetkók voltak az arcán, kiabálni kezdett.  
\- Héé, jössz már?  
A lány még vetett egy utolsó, gyűlölködő pillantást a szőkére, majd hátat fordított neki, és lesietett a lépcsőn.  
'Már megint egy új srác?' kérdezte magában felhúzott szemöldökkel Naruto, ahogy a kis pár után nézett. 'Nem komplett ez a csaj...' Sokat gondolkodott, hogy kire is gondolt tulajdonképpen a lány, míg végül arra jutott, biztos a vöröstetkósra. Hisz ő volt az egyetlen, akinek Naruto még nem tudta a nevét, és akivel az a boszorka láthatta beszélgetni, mielőtt elment volna Kibával az anyja sírjához. 'Akkor talán féltékeny lenne, amiért beszélgettem vele? Akkor ez a barna az igazi barátja? Na de akkor mit akart Kibától, meg attól a Shikamarutól?' Narutónak szinte megfájdult a feje, ahogy a csaj ügyeit próbálta rendszerezni, kevés sikerrel. 'Őrület...'  
Egyébként ez a Sasuke-fazon is elég egy furcsa alak volt. Persze, tényleg nem sokat beszéltek, de... Egész idő alatt olyan furcsa szemekkel méregette. És volt a mosolyában valami... csíntalanság.  
De végül is Naruto eltette a dolgot. Ez a két alak fura, de neki semmi közük hozzá. Csak Kiba számított, és ez a lényeg. Szavakba sem lehet önteni, mennyire boldoggá tette a fiú, hogy elkísérte az anyja sírjához! Egyedül talán nem is lett volna bátorsága hozzá. De Kiba jelenléte... Annyira nyugodttá tette, mint még soha semmi.  
  
'Anya...' ahogy körülnézett, megdöbbenve állapította meg, hogy már egész elfogadhatóan néz ki a szobája. Ero-sennin mindig azt mondta, ebben az apjára ütött - neki volt mindig egy merő disznóól a szobája. 'Anya persze rendet tartott... Ha élne, biztosan számtalanszor elporolta volna már a hátsóm...'  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve leguggolt, és az ágya alól kihúzott egy dobozt. A rajta lévő képpel ellentétben az nem egy pár fényes bőrcipőt rejtett, hanem egy régi plüssjátékot.  
Naruto szinte gyengéd szeretettel emelte ki a puha játékot a dobozból, s ahogy az ölébe vette, egy körülbelül 40 centis, egyfejű sárkány mosolygott rá. Egykoron narancssárga lehetett, de már fakó, szürkésnarancs színe volt, s a hátán és farkán végigfutó kékes tüskék is megkoptak. A fején viszont, annak ellenére, hogy az egyik szemét már csak pár cérna tartotta a helyén, barátságos kifejezés ült. Naruto magához ölelte a játékot, mint már annyiszor tette életében. Soha nem fordult meg a fejébe, hogy eldobja, vagy akár, csak megjavíttassa. Ez a sárkány így volt tökéletes.  
Naruto a sárkány jobb tappancsa után nyúlt, s megfordította. Nem számít, hányszor látta már, nem számít, hogy fejből le tudná rajzolni a határozott, mégis lágyan ringó írás minden apró részletét - mégis újra és újra elérzékenyülve olvasta a sorokat.  
 _"Sok szeretettel édes egyetlenemnek! Anya"_  
A nevén kívül az utolsó ajándék, amit az anyjától kapott.  
Ahogy ismét magához ölelte, és beszívta a plüss régies, jellegzetes illatát, olyan érzése támadt, mintha anyjának egy lelke tekintene rá a sárkány csillogó, kék gombszemeiből.  
  
  
  
Mivel már negyed 11 volt, Naruto egyre növekvő aggodalommal nézett körbe. Mivel tízkor "lejárt a munkaideje", elvonult átöltözni, hogy azzal se húzzák az időt, s immár negyed órája állt a cukrászda terasza alatti falnak dőlve. Az árnyék nagyon jó volt, de egyre idegesebb lett, amiért Kiba késett. 'Mi lehet vele?' morfondírozott 'Nem jellemző rá, hogy késik.'  
Mikor aztán végül meglátta a jól ismert, csillogó hollófekete hajat, majd a szinte sápadtfehér arcot, ahogy a fiú felnézett, Naruto arcán boldog mosoly ömlött szét, és vidáman integetett neki.  
\- Na mi az, csak nem elaludtál? - kérdezte viccesen-feddő hangon, miközben elrúgta magát a faltól, és odasétált a feketéhez.  
Kiba azonban elég komolynak tűnt.  
\- Nem. Már rég felébredtem, de... - hirtelen elharapta a mondat végén, és furcsa szemekkel nézett végig Narutón, amit az nem tudott mire vélni.  
\- Mi... Mi az? - kérdezte zavartan nevetgélve, és ő is végignézett magán, de semmi szokatlant nem látott.  
Tekintetét visszafordította a tintafekete szemekbe, de Kiba furcsamód félrenézett, és tőle egyáltalán nem megszokott módon, mintha zavarban lett volna.  
\- Hhhhm? - döntötte meg a fejét Naruto, ahogy odahajolva a fiú tekintetét kereste. - Kiba, mi az?  
De amint a fekete szemek találkoztak az ő érdeklődő, kék pillantásával, az ismét elfordította a fejét.  
\- Semmi. - és aprót pöckölt Naruto homlokára. - Hova menjünk ma?  
A szőke kiegyenesedett, és enyhén zsibbadó homlokát masszírozva a fekete után lépett.  
\- Nem t'om... - Elgondolkodva nézett körül, majd tekintetét az égbe emelte. A nyári égbolt annyira szép volt, hogy Naruto észrevette, mostanában feltűnően sokat nézi. - Mi lenne ha... Hm, egy tenisz meccs?  
Ahogy jobbra fordult, Kiba elkapta a szemeit róla, és az utat kezdte nézni.  
\- Az jó lesz.  
'Mi van vele?' kérdezte magától újra. Már megszokta, hogy Kiba néha egészen furcsa hangulatban van, de ez a mostani... Ilyennek még nem látta.  
  
Egy fél óra múlva aztán a fekete megint a szokott módon viselkedett és beszélt, de Naruto azért még vissza akart térni a dologra. Az el-elrévedő pillantások eltűntek, s mikor kibérelve a teniszpályát felálltak egymással szemben, a fekete szemek szinte már gúnyos magabiztossággal fúródtak az övéibe.  
'Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, leversz!' gondolta magában a szőke, de még fel sem fogta, hogy elkezdődött a meccs, mire Kiba már az első pontot meg is kapta. Az önelégült mosoly Narutót is feltüzelte. 'Nos, rendben... Akkor játsszunk komolyan.'  
A meccs elején Kibának szinte egyhuzamban sikerült nyernie a pontokat, s ettől Naruto annyira ideges lett, hogy folyamatosan kiütötte a pályáról a labdát. De végül sikerült összeszednie magát, s behoznia lemaradását, a fekete nem kis csodálkozására. Mindkettejükről dőlt a víz, mikor 5-4-re álltak, Kiba javára. Naruto tudta, hogy ha ezt most elbaltázza, a fekete megnyeri a meccset, ha viszont sikerül megszereznie a pontot, hosszabbítanak, hisz ugyebár minimum két pontos különbségnek kell lennie.  
Kiba nyitott. A kis, sárga labda repült, s Naruto megfeszülve kapott utána - a labda keményen csapódott le Kiba mögött, és utána kirepült a pályáról.  
Naruto kisöpörte forró arcára tapadt tincseit, de elégedetten vigyorogva nézett a másikra. A fekete először meglepettnek tűnt, de aztán arra a jellegzetes félmosolyra húzta a száját. Kezével intett Narutónak, hogy várjon egy percet, aztán letette az ütőjét, s a pálya szélére sétálva levette az ingét.  
Naruto kihúzta magát, s nyelt egyet, miközben Kibát figyelte, aki lassú mozdulatokkal sétált vissza a helyére. Szemlátomást nem volt tisztában tette jelentőségével, de Naruto alig bírta levenni szemét az izzadtságtól fénylő, kidolgozott mellkasról. Ahogy újra kezébe vette az ütőt, és meghajolva készült Naruto szervájára, a szőke fiú szemét nem kerülték el a megfeszülő izmok, melyek még a teniszpálya távolságából is jól láthatóak voltak. Az éjfekete hajtincsek a fiú vállára hullottak, éles kontrasztot képezve annak fehér bőrével.  
Ekkor vette észre, hogy Kiba türelmetlen pillantásokkal ostromolja. Nyelt egyet, és ütötte a labdát. Kiba utána kapott, és egy erőteljes mozdulattal visszaütötte - karján megfeszültek az izmok, s arca feszült összpontosításról árulkodott.  
Naruto megbabonázva meredt a jelenségre, s mire észbekapott, a labda már rég elsüvített mellette. Még az ütőt sem volt ideje felemelni.  
Szemlátomást Kiba is furcsállta, s szinte már győzedelmes mosolyra húzódott ajka, ahogy felemelte ütőt. Ennek láttán Naruto eldöntötte, hogy a következő ütést semmiképp nem hibázza állt. Feszülten figyelte a labdát, s tekintetét nem engedte elkalandozni a másik testén. A labda felrepült, s Kiba ütött, pont az arca magasságában. Naruto pedig egy nagy hibát követett el - a fiú szemeibe nézett.  
A folyékony tintaszemek egyenesen az övéibe fúródtak. Játékos szenvedély sütött belőlük, amit nyilván a meccs hozott ki a gazdájából. De Narutónak akaratlanul az jutott eszébe, milyen lehet, ha azok a szemek vágytól elsötétülve néznek rá ugyanekkora szenvedéllyel...  
\- Francba! - kiáltott fel, és a labda után kapott, de későn. Az pattant egyet mellette, majd elrepült.  
Naruto dühösen dobbantott a lábával. 'Nem igazság! Ha Kiba nem veszi le az ingét, ez nem történik meg...' Dühösen fújtatva nézett a feketére, aki elégedett mosollyal lépegetett felé.  
\- Nyertem.  
Most miért kellett az orra alá dörgölnie!? Tudta ő, anélkül is.  
Morgással adta a másik tudtára véleményét, de meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Kiba mosolyog. De nem gúnyosan, hanem... olyan őszintén.  
\- Mivel én nyertem, legyen az a díjam, hogy én mondom meg, hova menjünk, rendben? - A hangja egészen kedves volt, annak ellenére, hogy a kérdése inkább hatott egyszerű kijelentésnek.  
Narutónak válaszolni sem volt ideje, Kiba csak úgy egyszerűen elsétált mellette. Közben oda se nézve a fiú fejére tette kezét, s beleborzolt az amúgy is égnek álló aranyszőke tincsekbe.  
\- Ki-Kiba! - kiáltott fel zavartan, és a fejére kapta a kezét. Megszokta a mozdulatot, mert ero-sennin is mindig borzolgatta a haját, de... Ez annyira bizalmas gesztus volt, hogy Kibától kapván erősen dobogni kezdett tőle a szíve.  
A fekete azonban nem fordult vissza. Naruto égő arccal követte, de mikor meglátta, hogy a fiú arcán halvány mosoly ül, nem tudott többé haragudni rá - elvigyorodott.

*

  
  
Sasuke kifejezetten örült, hogy megnyerte a meccset. Nem mintha egy percig is kételkedett volna benne, de jó volt, hogy így meg tudta valósítani hirtelen támadt ötletét.  
Persze nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy miután levette az ingét, Naruto feltűnően bamba lett. 'De ez nem csalás' erősítette meg magát, miközben a buszon mellette zötykölődő fiúra nézett, aki a tájat figyelte az ablaküvegen keresztül. 'Mikor levettem, még nem tudhattam, hogyan fog reagálni.'  
Sajnos, tisztában volt azzal is, hogy ha fordítva történik meg a dolog, és Naruto veszi le a felsőjét, valószínűleg most nem rázkódnának itt a buszon... Hanem oda mennének, ahova a szőke akarná. Sasuke még mindig zavarban volt, ha eszébe jutottak a reggelt történtek. Hiába hűtötte le magát minden módon, hogy még késett is egy kicsit, ahányszor Narutóra nézett, mindig az álma részletei jutottak eszébe. Szerencsére mire elkezdték a meccset, sikerült újból megszoknia a fiú látványát, de egy-egy aranyosabb pillantás a kék szemektől, vagy egy fáradt sóhajtás - és a zavarbaejtő képek visszaúsztak a szeme elé.  
Ezért is akart elmenni oda. Ott mindig megnyugszik. Ott már nem történhet semmi baj. És... Már egy ideje érlelődött benne a gondolat, hogy megmutatja Narutónak azt a helyet. Különben is, egy időre ez az utolsó "randijuk". Hiszen a szőkének most egy hétig dolgoznia kell majd. Sasuke picit sajnálta is, de csak azért, mert tudta: akkor kénytelen lesz már beszélni a fiúkkal, és vissza kell térnie a szokott, unalmas hétköznapokhoz.  
  
Egyébként nem csalódott. Alighogy megérkeztek a sárgászöld mezőre, Naruto kék szemei elkerekedtek, és szája csodáló kiáltásra nyílt.  
\- Ki... Kiba, ez gyönyörű! - Sasuke figyelte, ahogy a csillogó szemek beisszák a táj látványát, majd a szőke befut a mező közepére, és azonnal elfekszik a fűben. Kezeit szétvetette a földön, s szinte gyönyörtől piruló arccal nézett a magasba. - Nézd! Az a felhő pont olyan, mint egy teniszütő!  
Sasuke összeráncolta szemét a másik idiótaságán, de azért odasétált hozzá.  
\- Kiba, nem jössz ide mellém? - A kék szemek olyan édesen néztek a feketébe, hogy Sasuke egy fáradt sóhajjal ült le a másik mellé a fűbe.  
De Naruto rángatni kezdte az inge szélét.  
\- Nem így, így nem az igazi! - nyafogta - Feküdj le!  
'Semmi kedvem hozzá, hogy telemenjen száraz gazzal a hajam' gondolta mogorván Sasuke, de hangosan nem mondta ki. Az arcára azonban kiülhettek gondolatai, mert a szőke egészen csúnyán nézett rá.  
\- Naa! - A hangja hirtelen hízelkedővé vált, mintha egy cica nyávogna. Az arcán lévő csíkok miatt csak még tökéletesebb volt az alakítása. - Légyszii! - Az "i"-t annyira megnyújtotta, hogy Sasukénak az angyalkát játszó kisgyerekek jutottak eszébe róla.  
'Nem, kizárt' gondolta határozottan, és megfordult ültében, így a hátát mutatta Narutónak. 'Kizárt, hogy én a fűben feküdjek, és azokat az ostoba felhőket bámuljam.'  
De hirtelen megérezte Naruto meleg kezeit a hátán. Az ujjak egyszerre simogatták, és puhán karmolgatták, mintha gazdájuk valóban macska volna.  
\- Naa...  
A hang hallatán Sasuke bensőjén puha bizsergés futott végig. Szemét lehunyva lassan sóhajtott egyet, majd óvatosan hátradőlt.  
A feje így pont Narutóé mellé került, csak a lábuk feküdt ellentétes irányban. Arca egyik oldalát fű- és gazszálak birizgálták, míg a másikat a mellette fekvő fiú selymes haja. Sasuke egyik kezét a tarkójához csúsztatta, hogy annyival kevesebb gyomot kelljen később kihalásznia a hajából, s szemével a tiszta kék eget figyelte, és az azon keresztülfutó felhőket.  
\- Hehe - kuncogott fel Naruto, majd Sasuke meglátta maga mellett a fiú kinyújtott mutatóujját. - Nézd, azt ott! Nem olyan, mint egy teniszütő?  
Sasuke megkereste szemével a felhőt, amire Naruto mutatott, de elhúzta a száját.  
\- Nem.  
A szőke durcásan leeresztette a kezét, és elhallgatott. Ezek után csendben figyelték tovább az eget.  
Sasukén megint különös érzés lett úrrá. Ahogy a kék ég fölé magasodott, s ő a föld szintjéről nézett fel rá... Egész látóterét kitöltötte a hol sötét, hol világos kékség, s egyszerre átélte az apróság érzését. Mennyire pici is ő ehhez a hatalmas mindenséghez képest!  
És mégis, annyira teljes volt. Hallotta Naruto finom szuszogását maga mellett, érezte a testéből áradó meleget, és az illatát, ami keveredett a vadfűével... Az érzés annyira ütős, annyira "kézzelfogható" volt, hogy Sasukéban hirtelen mintha kikapcsolták volna az agya egy részét. Nem gondolkodott, nem cselekedett - csak élt és létezett. Abban, és annak a pillanatnak.  
\- Mit dúdolsz?  
A kérdés teljesen kizökkentette Sasukét az előbbi állapotából. Szinte már zavartan jött rá, hol is van, és mit is keres ott, ahol.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza.  
\- Dúdoltál valamit. Mi volt az?  
\- Dúdoltam? - Sasuke visszagondolt a korábbi percekre, de semmi ilyesmire nem emlékezett. Naruto viszont hümmögve bólintott mellette. - Nem tudom.  
'Istenem... Tényleg megőrültem.' Gondolta, s arca elfanyarodott. 'Dúdolgatok? ÉN? ...'  
\- Valami lassú dallamot. - Érezte, hogy Naruto felkönyököl, majd hasra fordul, és így a feje pont Sasuke feje fölé került. - Egyszerű volt, és szomorkás, de nagyon szép. Ismerős volt, azért kérdeztem, mi az.  
\- Sajnálom, öntudatlan volt - mondta a szokásos, kissé hűvös hangján, miközben felült, hogy kikerüljön Naruto arcának zavaró közelségéből.  
A szőke kissé csalódottan bólintott, de aztán felült. Sasuke követte példáját, majd fel is állt, s közben kisöpörte hajából a beleakadt fűszálakat.  
\- Gyere, mutatok valamit - szólalt meg aztán, s intett Narutónak, hogy kövesse. A szőke rögtön felpattant, egy laza mozdulattal átsöpörte haját, és megindult Sasuke után.  
  
Sasuke bevezette a fiút a fák közé, s ott sétáltak percekig. Furcsamód, kicsit mintha a torkában dobogott volna a szíve. Ez az első alkalom, hogy elhozott ide valakit. Korábban mindig egyedül járta meg ezt a helyet, mintha az a saját tulajdona volta, s most egészen ideges volt amiatt, hogy egy "betolakodó" került mellé. Még úgy is, hogy ő engedte oda.  
Mikor aztán elérték azt a bizonyos helyet, Sasuke testével a szokásos fának dőlt, így előreengedve Narutót, hogy az kinézhessen.  
A fekete elégedetten látta, hogy Naruto szemei gyönyörködve kikerekednek az elé táruló látványtól. Ő nem nézett ki, mert a tüskés bokrok mögött rejtőző sárgás, virágokkal borított mező minden apró részletét ismerte már, de az előtte lévő csillogó arc apró szegleteit még nem fedezte fel.  
\- De szép! - kiáltott fel Naruto, és kirohant a fák közül. Sasuke nem követte őt, megállt a fa törzse mellett, ahogy keze öntudatlanul is a szokott helyére csúszott rajta, és onnan figyelte a fiút.  
A szőke boldogan visított, ahogy kiért, és mélyet szippantott a levegőből. Óvatosan megközelítette a meredek oldalt, de ügyesen felkapaszkodott rá, kikerülve a tüskés bozótokat. Mikor aztán felért, integetett Sasukénak, majd lehajolt, hogy mosolyogva vegye szemügyre a virágokat.  
Sasuke teste megdermedt. Ez a helyen mindig furcsa érzése volt, de azt hitte, ez alkalommal el fog maradni, hiszen a tájban immár Naruto alakja is ott van.  
  
De épp ellenkezőleg történt. A szokott érzések kétszeres erővel rohamozták meg testét, karjai bizseregtek, s ahogy a szőkét nézte, aki ekkor leszakított egy szál virágot, újra megjelent lelki szemei előtt a virágot szedő gyermek képe, sokkal tisztábban, mint korábban a temetőben. De egyetlen érzés volt, ami nem a megszokott módon járta át - ahogy kezét a fa törzsén pihentetve lesett ki a mezőre, ahol a tüskés bozót mögött a szőke fiú szedegette a virágokat, pontosan azon a helyen, amit Sasuke általában ki szokott szúrni magának, először érezte, hogy nem vár semmire és senkire.  
Mert az, akire eddig várt, itt van. Mert a szőke buksival együtt teljes a táj és a pillanat.  
Sasukét egészen letaglózták ezek az érzések, s kezei megremegtek. 'Ez az érzés...' Kiszáradt a szája. 'Mint a hintánál. Mint a temetőben. Mint az előbb a fűben. Mintha már...'  
Egy kiáltás zökkentette ki dermesztő gondolataiból. Naruto, ahogy felállt, megbotlott egy kőben, s egyenesen beleesett a tüskés bokorba. De az csak egy pillanatra fogta fel.  
\- Te idióta! - kiáltotta Sasuke, s azonnal a meredek rész aljánál termett.  
Épp az utolsó pillanatban. Naruto nekicsapódott, de mivel a fekete a testével fogta fel az ütést, nem lett semmi baja. Sasukénak ellenben elakadt a lélegzete a hirtelen csapódástól.  
\- Ki-kiba, sajnálom! - Naruto szinte már zokogós hangon vonyított. - Mindig ez történik miattam... Saj...  
De ahogy Sasuke lassan felemelte fejét, s belenézett az ölében ülő alak arcába, Naruto megmerevedett, s szemei nagyra nyíltak. Mintha még levegőt venni is elfelejtett volna, szája megállt a szó közben, kezei megdermedtek, s arca egészen üvegessé, szinte merevvé váltak.  
\- Naruto, minden rendben? - kérdezte Sasuke, s a másik arcához hajolt. De az mintha nem is látta volna.  
\- Sasuke... - suttogta egészen felismerhetetlen hangon.  
Sasuke megdermedt, s testére jeges zsibbadás ült. Száját sosem érezte még olyan száraznak, mint akkor, ahogy idegesen megszólalt.  
\- Mit... Mit mondtál?  
\- Sasuke... - ismételte meg Naruto valamivel határozottabb hangon, s közben Sasukéra emelte a tekintetét. De mintha nem is őt látta volna, s a kékségben nem volt semmi csillogás. - Ezen a helyen. Emlékszem. Itt ismertem meg őt.  
A szőkének minden egyes szava jeges tőrként döfött az Uchiha szívébe. Lélegzete felgyorsult, de szívverése mintha teljesen elhalt volna, s a zsibbadt dermedtség béklyóként fonta körül tagjait.  
\- Sasuke volt a neve.

* * *

Gatito Fresa rajza:


	9. Emlékek szerzése, emlékek keresése

Mikor Sasuke hazaért, szinte azonnal beviharzott a szobájába, és hanyatt vetette magát az ágyán. De nem bírt sokáig mozdulatlan maradni. Két tenyerével kitakarta a szemét, de egy pillanat múlva tovább futtatta azokat a homlokán, és még följebb, míg hófehér ujjai el nem vesztek az éjfekete tincsek között. Szemét összeszorította, ahogy próbálta kizárni fejéből a gondolatokat - sikertelenül. Egy mély sóhaj után felült az ágyon, s ahogy lábait keresztben összehúzta maga alatt, jobbjával feszülten a hajába túrt.  
\- Naruto... - Suttogása tőr módjára döfte át a szoba csendjét.  
Képtelen volt, egyszerűen képtelen volt feldolgozni a délután történteket. Hogy lehet ez? Mennyi titkot kell még megtudnia Naruto ködös múltjáról? Hány kapocs létezésére fog még fény derülni, hogy egyre szorosabb lánc tekeredjen a lelkeik köré...?  
Először még csak az állás a cukrászdában. Aztán Konoha, mint közös szülőföld. A szívszorító titok, mely lelibbent Kushináról. És most ez...  
Sasuke újabb mély sóhajjal próbálta lehiggasztani dübörgő szívverését. De hiába - érezte, vére még mindig úgy pulzál az ereiben, mint ahogy azt egész délután tette, mióta elhangzottak azok a végzetes mondatok.  
"Itt ismertem meg őt. Sasuke volt a neve."  
Az Uchiha a lábába vágta öklét, s összeszorított fogai hűen tükrözték a lelkében forrongó indulatokat.  
Miért? Miért pont ő? Miért pont most...?!  
"Ezen a helyen... találkoztál egy Sasuke nevű fiúval?"  
Körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vágtak, ahogy visszaemlékezett. Miért remegett akkor annyira a hangja? Miért nem tudta megőrizni a higgadtságát, ahogy máskor?  
Persze, ez nem volt igazi kérdés. Mióta Naruto berobbant az életébe, teljesen másként viselkedett. Legalábbis, amikor a szőke fiú a közelében volt.  
Tisztán látta maga előtt Naruto kétségbeesetten elkerekedett kék szemeit, érezte az ingébe görcsösen kapaszkodó ujjakat. Azok is remegtek...  
"Igen! Itt... Itt találkoztam vele. Biztos vagyok benne. Én... - beharapta a száját, és olyan hangon folytatta, amit Sasuke még soha nem hallott tőle. - Kiba, áruld el: él Sasuke nevű személy Konohában, ugye?"  
Dobbanás. Sőt, dübörgés. Elég csak visszaemlékeznie a szőke szavaira, hogy jeges zsibbadtság bénítsa meg a tagjait.  
"Találkoznom kell vele! Nem tudom, mi történt, de... Már a tény, hogy eszembe jutott a neve, azt mutatja, hogy valami fontos lehetett! Kérlek, áruld el, találkozhatnék vele?"  
Remegés. Ó, ha ezt a bátyja látná. A mindig büszke és hűvös Uchiha Sasuke most reszkető tagokkal ül az ágyán, félve a holnaptól... Félve az igazságtól.  
Félt azt mondani neki, hogy nem él Konohában senki, akit Sasukénak hívnak. Elég megkérdeznie egy jött-ment akárkit, hogy kitudódjon az igazság. Túl ismert az Uchiha név.  
Félt azt mondani neki, hogy igen, a Sasuke nevű fiú itt él, és bármikor találkozhatnak. Hisz akkor mindenképp Kibának kellett volna átvennie a szerepét. De ha ők ketten tényleg találkoztak valamikor, Naruto előbb-utóbb észrevette volna, hogy a két "Sasuke" nem egyezik.  
Félt hallgatni.  
Félt beszélni.  
... De leginkább, félt őszinte lenni.  
"I-igen. Sasuke... Sasuke itt él." Rekedt volt a hangja, mintha napok óta nem beszélt volna. De nem tudott uralkodni a testén, ahogy az elméjén sem. "De most elutazott a családjával. Nem tudom, mikor jönnek vissza."  
Hazugság. Á, igen. Abban már profi. Ha hazugságból meg lehetne élni, még ha most szegény paraszt lenne, sem kéne aggódnia a jövője miatt. Álnokság, átverés, árulás... Lassan már meg is feledkezik arról, mit jelent a szó: őszinteség.  
"Tényleg?" A kék szemek nagyra nyíltak. Az arca is ki volt pirulva. "Akkor... Akkor tudok majd beszélni vele. Talán... eszembe juttatja azokat a dolgokat, amiket elfelejtettem."  
Bezzeg ez az őszinte, tiszta teremtés... A szőke hajával tényleg olyan, mint egy kis angyal. Annyira ártatlan a szeme, az arca, a lénye... Mintha a "bűn" fogalmát távolról sem ismerné.  
És ez a lény vele akar lenni... Őt választotta... Aki hozzá képest, maga a "Megrontás"...  
"Köszönöm, Kiba!"  
Hogy tudott úgy mosolyogni? Nevetni? Miért nem vette már észre, hogy ő csak kihasználja? Bárcsak sose jött volna Konohába... Akkor nem kellene újra csalódnia a szülővárosában.  
"Hé... Jól vagy? Eléggé... sápadtnak tűnsz."  
Miért aggódik érte? Nem is szabadna törődnie vele. Ó, de ha tudná az igazat, máris nem így állna hozzá!  
"Persze. Semmi bajom." Miközben a fekete hajú felállt, gondosan kerülte a másik pillantását. Testével akaratlanul is elfordult tőle. "Gyere, menjünk."  
Hazudott. Ismét, és újra.  
Sasuke a kezébe temette arcát, s ordítani szeretett volna tehetetlenségében.  
'Szánalmas vagyok.'  
  
  
  
  
Naruto izgatottan járkált fel-alá a szobájában. Többször próbált leülni, és higgasztani magát, de valami megmagyarázhatatlan kényszer hatására újra- és újra fel kellett pattannia. Egész délután szétszórt volt, szinte zizegett, nem találta a helyét... Három fagylaltkelyhet és két poharat tört össze, míg egy másikat úgy, hogy nekiment Hinatának, aki emiatt elejtette a kezében tartott tálcát. Jiraiya teljesen kikelt magából, jól lekapta a tíz körméről, és - afeletti félelmében, hogy a fiú még több kárt tesz - visszazavarta őt a lakásba.  
Na nem mintha Naruto annyira bánta volna. Tudta jól, hogy az öreg még egyszer jól le fogja hordani, de... Egy kicsit muszáj volt egyedül maradnia a gondolataival.  
\- Sasuke... - suttogta a hirtelen beálló csendbe.  
Minél többször ízlelgette száján a nevet, annál inkább erősödött a benne lévő érzés. Igen, teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy találkozott már vele. De hiába ismételgette a nevet, mint valami mágikus igét, több minden nem jutott az eszébe. Még a fiú arcát sem tudta felidézni - halványan látta maga előtt ugyan a sziluettjét, de az szinte teljesen beleveszett a mögötte levő tájba.  
Mégis, boldog volt, hogy egyáltalán ennyi az eszébe jutott. És ezt Kibának köszönheti.  
'Kiba...' Naruto arca elkomolyodott, ahogy visszagondolt a fiúra. Annyira döbbentnek tűnt, mikor elmondta neki, hogy emlékszik! Persze, ő maga is megdöbbent, és nyilván nem volt könnyű feldolgozni a hirtelen jött új információt. De Kibát ez miért rendítette meg így?  
Csak az lehet a magyarázat, hogy Kiba jól ismeri ezt a Sasuke nevű alakot. Lehet, hogy jóbarátja, és ezért volt számára is meglepetés. Hiszen... Hiszen azt mondta neki, találkozhat vele! Tudott arról, hogy elutaztak. Akkor biztosan jó kapcsolatban vannak egymással, nem igaz?  
A szőke kicsit elszomorodott a gondolatra, hogy nem találkozhat azonnal Sasukéval. Habár igaz, most egy hetet végig kell dolgoznia, de elhívhatta volna a Vörösrókába a fiút, és tudtak volna ott beszélni... Vajon Sasuke emlékszik rá? És ha igen, eszébe tudja juttatni azokat a dolgokat, amiket elfelejtett?  
  
Naruto ekkor vette észre, hogy már hosszú percek óta bámul kifelé az ablakon. Fogalma sem volt, mivel üthette el az időt eddig, mert ahogy ránézett a focilabda formájú faliórájára, az már hét órát mutatott.  
Az ő ablakából nem nyílt valami szép kilátás. Jiraiya ilyen téren fukar volt, mert azt a szobát adta ki neki, ami a főút mellett van, így kitéve a fiút a buszok és autók zajának. Próbáltál már úgy aludni, hogy közben a füled alá recsegnek a járművek, és orrod megtelik a kipufogógáz szagával? Nem kellemes, az biztos. És még az ablakot sem zárhatod be, különben a melegbe rohadsz bele.  
A gondolatra akaratlanul is észrevette, milyen fülledt a levegő a szobájában. Úgyhogy kinyitotta az ablakot, aztán kikönyökölve azon, tovább folytatta a bámészkodást. Látta, hogy jópár biciklis szeli az utat, bár ez, végtére is, teljesen érthető volt. Így, estefelé nem tűzött úgy a nap, ellenben még világos volt, és nem éledtek az idegesítő szúnyogok, meg egyéb rovarok.  
A szemben lévő szomszédja házából viszont őrületes lárma hallatszott. Zenét hallgathattak, de olyan hangerővel, hogy Naruto tisztán hallotta a dübörgő basszust. Legszívesebben átment volna hozzájuk, hogy elkiabálja nekik véleményét az ilyen magaviseletről, de nem akart máris "ellenségeket" szerezni magának, hisz nem olyan rég érkezett még csak a városba. Márpedig, valahogy az egész nyári szünetet ki kéne bírnia itt...  
Lemondó sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy itt már csak az segíthet, ha bezárja az ablakot. Már nyúlt is volna a kallantyú után, de olyan jó volt a friss levegőt szívni, hogy végül nem tette meg. Kezeit a fülére szorította, ahogy kikönyökölt, s kék szemeit a ház mellett lévő nagy fára fordította.  
'Még öt perc... Csak amíg kitisztul a fejem. Addig kibírom.'  
Érdeklődő tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a járdán egy ősz hajú férfi könyvet tartva a kezében sétáltatta nagyra nőtt németjuhászát. A jelenség már csak azért is érdekes volt, mert a férfi fél arcát valamilyen fura, maszkszerű anyag takarta. Talán valamilyen bőrbetegsége van?  
  
Nehezen, de elszakította tekintetét a férfiról, és igyekezett visszatérni az eredeti gondolatmenetére. Hol is tartott?  
Aztán villám módjára rázta végig tagjait a felismerés. 'Hát persze... Sasuke. Ha amint visszajön, találkozhatnék vele, talán sikerülne-...' A mondatot azonban még gondolatban sem tudta befejezni, mert hirtelen rájött valamire. A szemei nagyra nyíltak, ahogy hirtelen kihúzta magát - aminek eredményeképp jól beverte a fejét az ablak keretébe. A fejét dörzsölgetve elnyomott magában egy szitkot, de aztán halványan elmosolyodott új felfedezése miatt.  
Hiszen, ha nem téved, akkor ő már találkozott Sasukéval! Sőt, BIZTOSAN találkozott vele. Hisz az a rózsaszínhajú liba épp azért hordta le a minap: amiért beszélgetett vele!  
'Az a barna hajú srác volt. Most már tuti.' Naruto önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott. 'Ő az egyetlen, akinek nem tudom a nevét, és a jelöltek listáján van. És ez megmagyarázná annak a boszorkának a viselkedését.'  
Naruto igyekezett felidézni magában a fiú arcát, s nagy vonalakban sikerült is - a rövid, barna haja, a huncut szemei és az arcán lévő vörös tetoválások elég jellegzetessé tették gazdájuk vonásait.  
Vajon a fiú felismerte őt? De nem, sajnos valószínű, hogy nem. Mert, akkor nyilván mondott volna valamit nem? Legalább egy utalás, vagy akármi. Hiszen, Naruto még a nevét is elmondta neki! Ha ő emlékezett Sasuke nevére, akkor biztosan a másik is tudta az övét, nem igaz?  
Talán elfelejtette. Elvégre, minimum tizenegy éve találkoztak. Ez olyan hatalmas idő, ami simán megengedi, hogy elfelejtkezz valakiről, akit csak párszor láthattál.  
'De akkor én miért emlékezem?' törte a fejét Naruto, miközben jobb könyökét a párkányra helyezte, s tenyerével támasztotta meg arcát. 'Ha nekem, aki részleges amnéziában szenvedek, eszembe jutott a neve, az nem kis dolog. Valami biztosan történt közöttünk.'  
A szőke fiú felsóhajtott, s szemeit érdektelenül futtatta végig a kinti tájon. 'Remélem, hamar hazajön... És betéved a cukrászdába. Beszélnem kell vele.'  
Ugyanakkor... Azt is remélte, hogy egy másik személy is betéved oda. Egy csillogó, ébenfekete hajú alak, akinek szemei sötétebbek, mint az éjszaka, s akinek bőre olyan, mint a legfehérebb porcelán... A szíve sajdult meg a gondolatra, hogy egy hétig nem mehet el vele sehova, s csak futó mondatokat válthat vele munka közben.  
'Miért nem akarom elengedi?' kérdezte magától, s lelki szemei előtt megjelent az arc, amit fejből le tudott volna rajzolni bármikor. Az a halvány félmosoly, amitől, már a gondolatra is megdobbant a szíve. 'Tényleg kezdek beleszeretni...?'  
  
Ábrándozásából furcsa csönd zökkentette ki. Valahogy... NAGYON csend volt.  
'Hát persze, a szomszédok!' esett le neki, s tekintetét a szemben álló házra függesztette. Valóban, az addig dübörgő zene most teljesen elhalt, s Naruto már annyira hozzászokott a zajhoz, hogy szinte bántotta fülét a hirtelen beállt némaság.  
Hamarosan az is kiderült, hogy miért lett csönd. A ház ajtaja kinyílt, s a kerítés mögül egy kövérkés, vörösesbarna hajú alak lépett ki. Egyik kezében egy zacskót tartott, amiből folyamatosan lapátolt valamit - vélhetően chipszet - a szájába. Miután azonban kinyitotta az ajtót, megállt, s a testével kitámasztva azt, várakozón nézett a háta mögé. Feltehetően vendég volt nála, akit most kikísért. Mikor azonban vendége, egy lusta tekintetű, sötét hajú alak zsebre dugott kézzel kilépett az ajtón, s a gömböchöz fordulva mondott neki valamit, Naruto rögtön felismerte őt.  
\- Shikamaru...? - motyogta, de a másik természetesen nem hallotta meg.  
A sötét hajú háttal állt neki, de nyilvánvalóan beszélt valamit, s közben lassú mozdulatokkal vakargatta a fejét - a dundi fiú pedig nagy folyamatossággal bólogatott. Közben persze megállás nélkül tömte magába a harapnivalót. Shikamaru aztán befejezhette a beszédet, mert barátiasan megveregették egymás vállát, majd kezet fogtak, és a sötét hajú útnak indult.  
Amint megfordult, tekintetét az égre emelte, s szemmel láthatóan elveszett a fehér, pamacsos felhőkben. Naruto önkéntelenül is felkuncogott - ezek szerint nem csak neki szokása az eget pásztázni.  
Igen ám, de ahogy Shikamaru lassan levette tekintetét a felhőkről, pillantása megakadt a szemben lévő ház emeletei ablakán, ami mögül a szőke fiú figyelte őt. A mosoly rögtön lehervadt Naruto arcáról, s a távolság ellenére érezte, hogy a tekinteteik összekapcsolódnak. Nyelt egyet, s bizonytalanul felemelte kezét, ezzel intve a másiknak. Shikamaru egy percig némán nézte őt, arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni. Aztán visszaintett neki.  
Naruto, miközben leeresztette kezét, látta, hogy a kövérkés srác Shikamaruhoz fordult, és beszél neki valamit. A barna válaszolt, de közben végig Narutót nézte. A szőke sejtette, hogy most azt magyarázza el neki, ki is ő, és honnan ismeri.  
Úgy érezte magát, mintha kukkoláson kapták volna, noha az eszével tudta, hogy ilyenről szó sem volt. Mégis jobbnak érezte visszahúzódni. Kezét az ablak fogantyújára tette, s lassan behúzta azt, majd lenyomta, míg meg nem hallotta azt a jellegzetes kattanást. Már lépett is vissza, hogy elfordulván az üvegtől folytassa a semmittevést, mikor észrevette, hogy a két fiú határozott léptekkel megindul a háza felé.  
'He?' pislogott nagyot, miközben tekintetével követte a fiúkat. Azok egyre közelebb kerültek, mígnem teljesen eltűntek a szeme elől. Naruto visszalépett az ablakhoz, de már úgy sem látta őket. Lenyomta a fogantyút, s újra kihajtotta az üveget, épp abban a pillanatban, ahogy éles csörrenés rázta meg a házat.  
Lepillantván látta, hogy a fiúk a kerítés előtt állnak, és Shikamaru leveszi kezét a csengőről. Az ablak nyitódását viszont ők is meghallhatták, mert mindketten felnéztek, és a sötéthajú barátságos kifejezéssel az arcán kiáltott fel a szőkének.  
\- Szia! - köszöntötte azon a hangon, amit Naruto már jól ismert, hála a jegeskávéknak. - Lejössz?  
\- Pe-persze! - szólt vissza, s kissé idegesen zárta vissza az ablakot.  
'Mit akarhatnak?' töprengett, miközben lesietett a lépcsőn. Bármennyire is nem akarta, erősen dobogott a szíve. Elvégre, Kibán kívül még nem ismert senkit. Persze, Shikamaruval beszélt egyszer-kétszer, két kávé között, de... Teljesen más volt azt a munkahelyén tenni, és más így, privátban. Leérvén a nappaliba átvette a cipőjét, majd, hogy nyugalomra intse magát, vett egy mély levegőt. Aztán felöltötte a legbarátságosabb mosolyát, amit ebben az ideges percében képes volt produkálni, és kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót.  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke lassan a szájához emelte bögréjét, és beleivott annak fehér tartalmába. A tej nem tartozott a kedvencei közé, de jelenleg ez volt az egyetlen behűtött ital a házában. Márpedig, ő mindenképp valami hideget akart inni.  
A délután folyamán nehezen, de sikerült végre lenyugodnia. Fejében már nem a "miért" kérdés cikázott, sokkal inkább a "hogyan" és a "mikor".  
'Mivel Naruto hat éves kora előtti dolgokra nem emlékszik' gondolta, miközben újabbat kortyolt a tejből ', akkor nekem is az az előtti időkben kell gondolkodnom.'  
De persze, mondani könnyebb volt, mint csinálni. Sasuke hiába járatta az agyát, semmi idő és hely nem jutott eszébe, ahol találkozhatott volna a szőkével. Sőt, nemegyszer megfordult a fejében az is, hogy Naruto talán csak hülyeségeket beszélt. Meghallotta a "Sasuke" nevet valahol - mivel cukrászdában dolgozik, nem tűnt lehetetlennek -, és valahogy pont abban a percben jutott eszébe. Talán semmi köze nem volt a valósághoz.  
De ahogy a fekete tovább gondolta, mindig rá kellett jönnie, hogy itt bizony többről van szó. Bármilyen kibúvót próbált is keresni, nem tagadhatta azokat az érzéseket, amik időnként rátörtek. 'A hintánál, a felhőnézés közben, ott, a mezőn... Tényleg olyan érzésem volt, mintha...  
Mintha már megtörtént volna.'  
A bögre hangos koppanással jelezte találkozását az asztal lapjával, de Sasuke nem törődött vele. Kezével a hajába túrt, mint sokadjára aznap.  
'Én miért nem emlékszem?' Összeszorította a fogait, és várta a csodát - de az Isteni szikra nem érkezett meg. 'Ha Ő emlékszik, én miért nem!?'  
Sasuke végigpörgette magában az összes információt, amit első hat évéről tudott - de sajnos, nem sok ilyen volt. Az első négyet át is ugrotta, pólyás korából tényleg nem emlékezett semmire. Halványan rémlett neki a hatalmas buli, mit hat éves korában rendeztek a szülei Itachi tiszteletére, aki akkor, tizenegy évesen bekerült többéves képzésre a város legnevesebb középiskolájába; az évi többszöri látogatások Madara nagybátyjuknál, aki Itachival együtt a legjobb szórakozását Sasuke heccelésében találta meg; a beiratkozás elemibe, s így az a szörnyű beiskolázási elbeszélgetés az igazgatónővel, Tsunadéval...  
De más nem jutott eszébe. Semmi olyan esemény, ahol esetleg találkozhatott volna Narutóval. De akkor miért...!? Ha egyszer ő...  
  
Gondolata közben azonban megdermedt. Szemei kinyíltak, ahogy lassan megemelte bal kezét, s hüvelykujját maga elé tartotta. A konyhai lámpa fénye barátságos árnyékot vetett a halvány, fehéres forradásra.  
'Hát persze...' jutott eszébe Sasukénak. 'Hat éves voltam, amikor betegen elszöktem itthonról, és ezt a forradást szereztem. Amikor összevesztem Itachival. Ami után napokig kórházban feküdtem... És...' Nem tudott ellenállni a késztetésnek, és nyelt egyet, noha szárazabbnak érezte torkát, mint a Szahara sivatag. '... Aminek részleteire nem emlékszem.'  
A szülei, a bátyja mindig emlegették neki az esetet, de ő soha nem fordított neki különösebb jelentőséget, hisz nem is emlékezett az egészre. Lehet, hogy pont EZ volt az? Az a nap, amikor megismerte azt a bolond idiótát? Hogy aztán mind a ketten elfelejtsék...?  
'Itachi!' kiáltott fel magában, s életében először töltötte el a név olyan érzéssel, mintha fuldokló látná maga felé repülni a mentőövet. 'Ő el tudná mondani, mi történt. Legalább annyit, mit tettem, vagy mondtam, miután hazakeveredtem. Attól talán nekem is eszembe jut...'  
Felpattant az asztaltól, és felsietett a szobájába. Az asztalhoz lépve előhúzta mobilját, és már nyitotta volna meg a telefonkönyvet, mikor észrevette, hogy a kijelző teljesen sötét.  
\- Francba! - Nem tudta elnyomni a szitkot, miközben az egyik fiókból előkapta a töltőjét, és feldugta rá a telefont.  
Újra próbálkozott a bekapcsolással, de semmi eredmény. Tehát totálisan le van merülve. Várnia kell, míg legalább egy kicsit feltölt.  
Sasuke mélyeket lélegzett, hogy ne vágja a falhoz a készüléket, és inkább az ágyához lépett, amíg még képes volt visszafogni magát. Aztán ledőlt rá, s karjait összefonva a tarkójánál várta, hogy teljen az idő.  
'Itachi...' Most először fordult elő, hogy kétségbeesetten vágyott arra, hogy hallja bátyja hangját. 'Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ezt mondom, de most csak te tudsz segíteni nekem...'  
  
  
  
  
\- Mi a fene, Naruto? Biztos, hogy sosem játszottál még korábban?  
\- Jaja! - vigyorodott el a szőke, s elégedetten vette szemügyre a teljesen lecsupaszított területet. A gép egy pillanat múlva leengedett, s új bábukat állított fel.  
A szőke kezeit a tarkójához téve elégedetten nyújtózkodott egyet, miközben megindult újdonsült barátai felé.  
A dundi srác elismerően füttyentett.  
\- Nem semmi. Született tehetség vagy.  
\- Ehehhe, köszi, Chouji - villantotta rá a mosolyát Naruto, aztán barátságosan oldalba lökte a fiút. - De te is jól játszol.  
\- Ugyan. - Miután meglátta Naruto pontjait magasan a többiek fölött villanni a képernyőn, újra folytatta a nyammogást. - Shikamaru a jó benne, nem én.  
Az említett csak megvakarta a fejét, majd a golyókhoz lépett. Ujjait belemélyesztette a lyukakba, majd megemelte a skarlátpiros labdát, és egy lendítéssel elgurította. A golyó hangosan görögve szaladt végig a pályán, majd hangos csattanással érte el célját. A bábuk sorra dőltek el - csak egy maradt a helyén.  
\- Ti sokat szoktatok tekézni? - érdeklődött Naruto, miközben helyet foglalt Chouji mellett a padon.  
\- Nem jellemző - mondta a fiú, s egy újabb chipszet tömött a szájába. - Én inkább nézni szeretem, bár elvagyok vele. Shikamaru nagyon jó, viszont többnyire lusta játszani.  
\- Ez nem lustaság - sóhajtotta az említett, s megállt a két ülő fiú előtt. - Csak nem látom értelmét annak, hogy szabadidőmben egy labdát hajigáljak, mikor megannyi más dologgal üthetem el az időmet. Kellemetlen, de ez van.  
Naruto felkuncogott. Nagyon jól érezte magát a fiúkkal, és igazi felüdülés volt Kiba után másokkal is barátkozni. Félreértés ne essék, nem mintha unta volna magát a fiúval, de... Jól esett másokkal is ismerkedni.  
A hirtelen érzelmi kitörés ismét elárasztotta testét.  
\- Srácok, tényleg köszi, hogy elhívtatok - mondta, aznap már sokadjára. - Komolyan, nagyon jól esett, hisz nektek csak egy idegen vagyok.  
\- Voltál - javította ki Shikamaru, miközben kezeit visszacsúsztatta a zsebébe. - Sőt, még az sem teljesen, hisz már párszor beszéltünk.  
\- Igen, de... Tulajdonképpen miért hívtatok el? - tette fel a kérdést, ami már egy ideje motoszkált a fejében.  
Chouji csak mosolygott egyet a kérdésen, de a sötét hajú teljesen komolyan nézett a szőkére.  
\- Egész nyáron itt fogsz dolgozni, ugye? Gondoltam, jó ötlet ismerkedni. Amellett, szimpatikus volt a fejed.  
Naruto elvigyorodott, de nem szólt semmit. Határtalanul boldog volt, hogy ez a két fiú máris a bizalmába fogadta őt.  
\- Lassan mennünk kéne - szólalt meg Chouji, miközben a képernyőt figyelte, ami ekkor villózni kezdett. - A meccset Naruto már megnyerte, és a tekepálya-bérlésünk is lejár öt perc múlva.  
\- Hmmm... - hümmögött a szőke, miközben előhúzta a mobilját. De amint meglátta a kijelzőt mutatott időt, hangosan felkiáltott. - Basszus! Már negyed tíz!? Ero-sennin ki fog csinálni...  
Shikamaru kérdőn húzta fel a szemét.  
\- Hogy ki?  
\- Hát ero... Úgy értem, Jiraiya. Tudod, a Vörösróka igazgatója. Ő a nevelőapám, és most nála lakok - magyarázkodott Naruto.  
\- Á, vagy úgy - bólintott a sötét hajú. - De nyugi, tizenöt perc alatt nálatok vagyunk. Nekem kellemetlen, de többet kell sétálnom hazáig...  
  
A fiúk összeszedték cuccaikat, és elhagyták a tekepályát. Akárhogy is félt örege haragjától, Naruto nem bánta meg, hogy eljött a srácokkal. A boldogság szinte szét akarta repeszteni a mellét. De ahogy kiléptek az immár sötétedő útra, s megcsapta arcát a kellemesen hűvös esti levegő, eszébe jutott még valami, amit már egy ideje meg akart kérdezni újdonsült barátaitól.  
Úgyhogy gyorsan eléjük lépett, s miközben háttal lépkedett tovább, komoly arccal kérdezte tőlük:  
\- Hé, ti itt laktok. Akkor, ugye ismertek egy bizonyos Sasukét? - Látta, hogy Chouji keze megáll félúton a szája felé, de Shikamarun semmilyen változás nem látszott.  
\- Ja, ismerjük. Mi van vele?  
\- Ööö, szóval Kiba mesélte, hogy... - Egy pillanatra megakadt, és kérdőn nézett a fiúkra, de végül arra jutott, biztosan ismerik Kibát is. - Szóval mesélte, hogy Sasuke most elutazott a családjával. Nem tudjátok véletlenül, mikor jön vissza? Az a helyzet, hogy nagyon fontos dolog miatt kéne beszélnem vele.  
Shikamaru és Chouji összenéztek. Naruto arra gondolt, talán arról akarnak meggyőződni, a másik mit tud ezzel kapcsolatban - de sajnos, egyikük arca sem volt túl reménykeltő.  
\- Sajnálom, nem tudjuk. - Shikamaru egyenesen Naruto szemeibe nézett, de egy perc után lehunyta azokat, ahogy megvakarta a nyakát. - Mi arról sem tudtunk, hogy már elutazott. Kiba az, akivel sokat beszél. Ha visszajön, biztos ő fogja megtudni először, szóval tőle kérdezd.  
\- Á... Értem. - Naruto bólintott, aztán megfordult, s immár normálisan lépkedett az úton. - Azért köszi.  
\- Nincs mit.  
Chouji a szőke fiú mellé lépett, és kérdőn nézett rá.  
\- Jól ismered Kibát?  
Narutót meglepte a kérdés, és akarata ellenére is elvörösödött. Gyorsan elfordította a fejét, és remélte, hogy a kezdődő sötétség miatt a fiúk nem veszik észre zavarát.  
\- Hát igen, mondhatjuk úgy is. Ő... - zavartan nyelt egyet, aztán folytatta. - Ő volt az első barátom, akit itt, Konohában ismertem meg. És... elég sokat jártunk el mindenfele.  
\- Tényleg? - Chouji hümmögött egyet, majd újabb chipszet kapott be. - És mit gondolsz róla?  
Naruto levegőt venni is elfelejtett, úgy meglepődött a kérdés hallatán.  
\- Te-tessék? - Érezte, hogy arca éget, s zavarában a hangja egészen sipítóssá vált. De azt gyorsan helyre rakta. - Hogyhogy mit gondolok róla?  
\- Hát... Ő egy eléggé... zárkózott srác. Nem igazán enged másokat közel magához - mondta lassan a dundi fiú, miközben az utat nézte maga előtt. - És nem épp az a barátkozós típus. Ezért elég furcsa, hogy, elmondásod szerint, ennyit van veled.  
\- Tényleg? - Naruto elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. - Nem tudom, hisz korábban nem ismertem. Bár kezdetekben én is éreztem, hogy mintha egészen hűvös lenne, de... Én úgy érzem...  
Elhallgatott, és érezte, hogy arca még mélyebb színt ölt. Azt akarta mondani "úgy érzem, kedvel engem", vagy "szeret velem lenni", de mindkettő annyira pökhendinek hatott... Nem merte kimondani. Kínosan néma csöndben lépkedett, és a folytatáson törte az agyát.  
\- Szeretsz vele lenni?  
Shikamaru kérdésére megfagyott benne valami, de a következő pillanatban meleg folyam árasztotta el. A fiú hangja nem volt megrovó, vagy gúnyos - hanem egészen kedves, szinte lágy.  
\- Mm - bólintott Naruto, nem törődve az arcát ellepő pírral.  
Ezután csöndben mentek tovább. Jó pár perc eltelt, mire a szőke rá mert nézni társaira - és látta, hogy azok halványan mosolyognak.  
Shikamaru észrevette, hogy figyelik, és odafordította a tekintetét. Naruto csak egy percig nézett a sötét szemekbe, aztán elkapta pillantását.  
Szótlanul tették meg az utat hazáig. Mivel Naruto és Chouji lakása egymással szemben volt, az út közepén álltak meg. A szőke kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát, és nem tudta, mit is kéne mondania. De Shikamaru megoldotta helyette a problémát.  
\- Máskor is elmehetnénk valahova. - mondta, és elmosolyodott. Naruto először látta igazán mosolyogni. És megállapította, hogy az nagyon jól áll a fiúnak.  
\- Szerintem is - szólt közbe Chouji, és Naruto felé nyújtotta dundi ujjait. - Örülök, hogy megismertelek.  
Naruto nem bírta tovább - elvigyorodott. Erősen megszorította a felé nyújtott kezet, majd a Shikamaruét is.  
\- Én is nagyon örülök! - Szívből jövően mosolygott, és önmagában már előre elképzelte, hogyan olvas be Sainak a "gonosz konohai fiúk"-at illető meglátásáról. - És boldog lennék, ha még sokszor eljárnánk.  
Végül elbúcsúztak, és ki-ki ment a maga helyére. Naruto felment a szobájába, és kinyitotta estére az ablakot. Mivel délután már lezuhanyozott, nem volt kedve újra elmenni, így csak átöltözött. Csak mikor behuppant az ágyába, jött rá, mennyire álmos is.  
'Fárasztó nap volt...' gondolta, de a következő percben már nem gondolt semmit. Aludt.

*

  
  
Sasuke mélyeket lélegzett, miközben határozatlan léptekkel járt az utcán. Fogalma sem volt, merre megy, de nem is gondolkozott ezen - a Nap sugarai beragyogták az utat, s szemét folyamatosan össze kellett húznia, hogy ne vakuljon bele a fénybe. Még csak kora délelőtt volt, nem sok ember járt az utcákon. Ő mégis úgy döntött, hogy tesz egy sétát. Az talán lenyugosztja valamennyire az idegeit.  
Este végül nem tudta felhívni bátyját, mert valahogy elaludt a nagy várakozásban. Nagyon zavarta a dolog, de azzal magyarázta, a tegnapi nap épp elég kimerítő volt ahhoz, hogy ezt megengedhesse magának. Reggel kilenc körül ébredt föl, ami szokatlan volt: ekkor általában már rég ébren szokott lenni. Miután felkelt, kissé kótyagos volt még, ezért elment pótolni a tegnap esti zuhany hiányát. Felfrissülve lépett ki a fürdőszobából, s az egész telefonos dolog csak akkor jutott eszébe, mikor pillantása véletlenül az asztalán fekvő mobiljára tévedt.  
Persze, amint eszébe tolultak a dolgok, rögtön ugrott oda, és már kapcsolta is be telefonját. Ujjai sebesen táncoltak a gombokon, míg nem lenyomta a kis, zöld gombot, és füléhez szorítva a készüléket, várta, hogy felcsendüljön bátyja gúnyos hangja.  
De egy pillanattal később meghallotta azt a hangot, amit még a testvérénél is jobban utált.  
"A hívott szám jelenleg nem kapcsolható. Kérjük próbálja meg később a hívást..."  
Sasuke dühösen lenyomta, s vagy öt percen át még próbálkozott vele, mikor aztán elfogyott a türelme. Dühében fogcsikorgatva vágta földhöz a mobilt, ahogy azt már annyiszor megtette képzeletben. A készülék földdel való találkozását mutatta, hogy darabjai kétfelé pattantak, de a ricsajra Sasuke magához tért. Felkapta a darabokat, és megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy csak a háta pattant le. A fiú visszacsúsztatta azt a helyére, aztán tehetetlenségében úgy döntött, megy, és jár egyet.  
  
Úgyhogy most itt van, és megy, amerre a lába viszi. A mobilt persze nem hozta magával, mert félt, hogy egy újabb sikertelen hívás után talán ezúttal tényleg tönkre teszi, így otthon hagyta, és reménykedett benne, hogy amint hazaér, bátyja már elérhető lesz. 'Hülye Itachi...' duzzogott magában, és arrébb rúgott egy kavicsot. 'Ilyenkor, mikor kellenél, bezzeg nem vagy elérhető...'  
Sasuke hirtelen megmerevedett. Ahogy kikanyarodott az utcából, amin épp járt, tekintete a nem sokkal mellette lévő, hatalmas, fehér épületre siklott. Annak tetején nagy, csicsás, világító betűkkel a "Vörösróka" felirat díszelgett.  
'Mi a francnak jöttem ide?' dohogott magában, de bármennyire is nem akarta, a lábai egyre csak vitték a cukrászda felé.  
'Nem megyek fel hozzá.' mondogatta, ahogy megközelítette a lépcsőt 'Csak megnézem őt.'  
Úgyhogy nehezen, de megállj parancsolt lábainak, s felnézett a teraszra. Hinatát rögtön megpillantotta, de azt a bizonyos fiút, aki őt érdekelte volna, nem találta...  
Hátrébb lépett, hogy a terasz hátsó részeire is ellásson. S akkor végre meglátta a félreismerhetetlen, aranyszőke üstököt. Naruto az egyik asztalnál ült, s önfeledten nevetgélve beszélgetett az egyik vendéggel. Sasuke kíváncsi volt, ki lehet az, aki ilyen mosolygásra készteti a szőkét, ezért még hátrébb lépkedett, és próbált olyan szöget találni, ahonnan rálát annak arcára.  
Talán mikor meglátta az őszesfehér hajat, már akkor riadóztatnia kellett volna magát. De nem esett le neki. Csak mikor a férfi letette az asztalra az addig maga előtt tartott könyvet, és így láthatóvá vált az arca, melynek nagy részét, szokás szerint, sötét maszk takarta el a kíváncsi szemek elől.


	10. Beszélgetés a múltról, a jövőről...

'Mi a fene folyik itt?'  
Ez volt az első kérdés, ami megfogalmazódott Sasuke fejében. Hogyhogy Kakashi ott beszélget Narutóval? Persze, a fiú kiszolgáló, teljesen természetes, hogy szóba elegyedik a vendégekkel.  
Na de hogy odaüljön mellé, és ilyen önfeledten nevetgéljen...! Normális ez?  
Végiggondolta, mit is tehetne. Menjen oda hozzájuk? De nem, nem akart Naruto közelébe menni. Még nem. Hiszen, még mindig nem sikerült teljesen feldolgoznia a történteket, és ráadásul Itachit sem tudta elérni...  
Majd ha sikerült letisztáznia magában a dolgokat újra beszél vele. Addig csak összezavarná. 'Talán...' gondolta magában, miközben hátat fordított az épületnek 'Talán megint valami őrültséget csinálnék...'  
De azt szilárdan eldöntötte, hogy amint Kakashit egyedül találja, kedvesen elbeszélget vele, hogy mégis miért fecserészett ott Narutóval. Persze, puszta kíváncsiságból.  
\- Ooh? - hallott meg ekkor egy félreismerhetetlen hangot. Felkapta a fejét. - Jó reggelt, Sasu... Mmm!?  
Szerencsére még épp időben be tudta fogni a másik száját. Nem törődött a felháborodottan kapálózó testével, megszorította a barna fiú kezét, és amennyire csak tudott, a falhoz nyomult, ezzel kikerülve a terasz látóteréből. Szíve a szokottnál erősebben dobogott, ahogy lélegzetét visszafojtva nyomódott a falnak, s közben reménykedett, hogy szőke barátja nem hallott meg semmit.  
  
Kiba ellenben nem tűrte nyugodtan. Kitartóan kapálózott, míg rá nem jött, hogy hamarabb szabadul, ha lenyugszik. Abbahagyta hát a ficánkolást, s amint gyengülni érezte a szorítást a száján, elrántotta arcát.  
\- Megőrültél!? - Szemmel láthatóan próbált halkan suttogni, de annyira fel volt háborodva, hogy még ez is hangos volt. - Mi ütött be...  
A további szemrehányások azonban benne ragadtak, ahogy belenézett Sasuke fenyegetően megvillanó szemeibe.  
\- Gyere - ragadta meg karját a fekete hajú, miközben óvatosan hátrapillantott a terasz felé, sebes tempóval átrángatta a túloldalra, s ott lekanyarodott az első mellékutcába. Kiba halkan szitkozódott, de mikor aztán kikerültek a cukrászda látóteréből, nem tett féket a nyelvére.  
\- Mégis mi a fene volt ez, Uchiha!? - kiáltotta dühösen, miközben kitépte karját Sasuke szorításából. - Ha valami bajod van, leszel szíves nem letámad...  
\- Csönd. - Sasuke elégedetten látta, hogy hiába Kiba a "góré", a szellemi fölény még mindig az övé. Elég volt ez az egy, határozott szó, s a barna rögtön elhallgatott. Csak a szemei villogtak tovább mérgesen. - Ha hagysz beszélni, elmondok mindent.  
Kiba már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de aztán fogcsikorgatva elhallgatott. Sasuke ennek láttán elégedett félmosolyra húzta száját.  
\- Remek. - Lassú léptekkel kisétált a keskeny út szélére, s hanyagul nekidőlt az ott álló ház falának. Kezei, jó szokásához híven, a zsebébe csúsztak miközben beszélt, de fekete szemeit egy pillanatra sem vette le Kibáról, aki mogorva arccal követte. - Na ide figyelj. Most már pár napig nem mehetsz a Vörösróka, és Naruto közelébe. Világos?  
\- Már miért ne mennék? - vágott vissza azonnal a barna, és, talán a hatás kedvéért, talán öntudatlanul, még a karjait is összefonta a mellkasa előtt. - Ne beszélj úgy, mintha te lennél a nagyfőnök, Uchiha!  
\- Elnézést. - felelte Sasuke hűvös nyugalommal, bár a hangja egy csepp sajnálatról sem árulkodott. - De a saját érdeked is, hogy kerüld a fiút. Különben amint meglát, le fog támadni. És hidd el - tette hozzá egy félmosoly kíséretében -, jobb neked, amíg nem látod felpörögve rádakaszkodni.  
Kiba nagyokat pislogott, és arcán az idióták bárgyú, tökéletesen értetlen kifejezése tükröződött. Az Uchiha egy sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy a másik csak akkor fogja megérteni őt, ha nyíltan kimondja.  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy kiderült pár dolog, ami... Mondjuk úgy, felkavarta a helyzetet. - Tekintetét mélyen Kiba szemeibe fúrta, s lassan, minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva mondta következő mondatait. - Kiderült, hogy ő és én már találkoztunk valamikor. De egyikünk sem emlékszik. Naruto azt hiszi, TE - erősen megnyomta a szócskát - vagy Sasuke. Épp ezért, most mindenképp találkozni akar veled.  
A barna hajú egy hosszú percig csak állt némán, és arcán látszott, hogy agyának minden egyes kereke az információk feldolgozásán dolgozik. Száját kinyitotta, de aztán meggondolta magát és visszacsukta. Sasuke tisztában volt vele, hogy ennek a fejnek láttán bárki könnyesre nevetné magát, de az ő arcát nem tudta mosolyra fakasztani. Talán csak a lénye túl "fennkölt" ehhez, vagy mert a helyzet volt véresen komoly.  
De leginkább mindkettő.  
\- Szóval, te már ismerted őt korábbról? - kérdezte végül Kiba. - Úgy értem, már találkoztatok?  
\- Igen. - Már látta a fiú száján megformálódó következő kérdést, ezért gyorsan megelőzte. - De, mint mondtam, egyikünk sem emlékszik. De nem ez a lényeg.  
Nem akart jobban belemenni ennek a taglalásába. Annak a hülye Inuzukának amúgy sincs semmi köze hozzá. Hogy mi is történt velük, és miért felejtkeztek el róla... Azt majd Sasuke megoldja.  
\- Hanem az, hogy kerüljem őt, amíg te szokás szerint megoldod a helyzetet, ugye?  
Kiba szemlátomást túltette magát az információhalmon. Ajkán halvány mosoly látszott, miközben két kezét összefonva megemelte karjait, s megnyújtóztatta őket. Sasuke igyekezett nem törődni a hangos ropogással miközben bólintott.  
\- Hhaaa. Rendben, Uchiha. Nem kételkedem, hogy megoldod. - vigyorgott a megszokott módon Kiba, és nem épp finoman, de baráti gesztusból vállon bokszolta a fekete hajút. - Hisz egyikünk sem akarja, hogy ez a kis melléfogás bezavarjon a buliba, igaz-e?  
Sasuke számára megfagyott a levegő. A torkába gombóc ugrott, és a hirtelen megjelenő kellemetlen érzés nem akart kiszállni a mellkasából.  
\- Ja.  
Kibának is feltűnt a hangulatváltozás, bár szemlátomást nem tudta hova tenni. Inkább csak zavartan folytatta a vigyorgást.  
\- Na jó, akkor megyek Shikamaruhoz. Amúgy is sietni akartam, csak gondoltam köszönök. - Megveregette az Uchiha vállát, és hátat fordítva neki elindult visszafelé.  
De aztán megállt, majd lassan megfordult, és az ellenkező irányba indult el.  
\- Másik úton megyek. Látod? Vigyázok, hogy ne lásson meg. - Vigyorgott, mint egy vadalma, de a másikat nem tudta meghatni. - Ja, és este feltétlenül gyere át hozzám! Kis megbeszélés.  
Még egy utolsót kacsintott, aztán egy intés kíséretében elfordult a fiútól, és gyors léptekkel távozott.  
Sasuke nem nézett utána. A földet bámulta maga előtt üres tekintettel, miközben igyekezett kizárni fejéből haverja egy bizonyos mondatát... Sikertelenül.  
"Hisz egyikünk sem akarja, hogy ez a kis melléfogás bezavarjon a buliba, igaz-e?"  
Dehogy volt igaz! Sasuke már a pokolba kívánta az egész bulit, az egész ünnepséget, az egész társaságot... Mi a francért egyezet bele, hogy megint kihúzza azokat a hülyéket a csávából? Ha nem "vállalja el", akkor mi lett volna? Naruto lejön ide Konohába, mikor meglátja őt, felismeri a fénykép alapján, és szóba elegyedik vele. Sasuke elmondaná neki, hogy bocs, ő semmiről nem tudott, nem meleg, de nem zavarja a fiú beállítottsága. Naruto egy életre megutálná Kibáékat, de mivel Sasuke nem tehet róla, talán még a barátja is lenne...  
Ehelyett mi a helyzet? Itt áll a nagy Uchiha, aki lassan már a nevében sem biztos, és érzi, hogy a hullámok összecsapnak a feje fölött... Talán még pár nap, talán egy hét, de egyszer be fog következni.  
És már nincs választási lehetősége. Mindenképp sárosan fog kimászni a dologból.  
Sajgó homlokához emelte a kezét, de tudta: a fájdalom nem onnan ered. Felsóhajtott, mint ahogy azt az utóbbi időben elég gyakran tette, s megfordulva lassan visszaindult a cukrászda felé.  
  
  
  
Ahogy kikanyarodott a mellékutcából, egy pillanatra megkövült a látványtól, aztán elégedetten mosolyogva indult meg a férfi nyomában. 'Na várj csak, Kakashi!' gondolta magában, ahogy látta ősz hajú tanárát a szokott könyvével a kezében elkanyarodni a Vörösróka előtt. Valószínűleg pár perce hagyta el a cukrászdát, de mielőtt elfordult volna, Sasuke látta, hogy szemei hunyorognak - tehát mosolyog.  
Sose értette, miért hord tanára mindig maszkot, mint ahogy a falu egyetlen lakója sem. De az biztos, hogy Kakashi még ilyen forró nyáron is képes volt magára húzni. Senki nem látta még maszk nélkül, vagy ha mégis, az jól titokban tartotta.  
Sasuke megrázta fejét, hogy kiszálljanak a fölösleges hülyeségek agyából, és sietősebbre vette tempóját.  
\- Hé, Kakashi! - kiáltott a férfi után, de az nem hallotta meg. - Kakashi!  
A lábak megálltak lépés közben, aztán ahogy megfordult, a fehérezüst, kócos haj mögül előbukkant tanárának jól ismert ábrázata. Szemmel láthatóan észre sem vette, hogy mozdulata következtében tárcája kicsúszott a zöld mellénye zsebéből, s hang nélkül lepottyant a puha fűbe.  
\- Talán inkább Hatake professzor, Sasuke. - Lágyan zengő, mély hangjában enyhén érezhető feddés volt, de a fiú nem törődött vele.  
\- Hagyjuk a hivataloskodást - legyintett. - Az előbb láttalak...  
\- Sasuke! - szakította félbe a férfi. - A tanárod vagyok, jó lenne, ha végre megszoknád. Csak azért, mert régebb óta ismerjük egymást, nem kéne semmibe venned a posztomat.  
A fekete lassan elszámolt magában tízig. Kakashit tizenöt évesen ismerte meg, azon a nyáron, mikor elballagott elemiből. Miután megtudta, hogy bekerült fényképész szakra, elment egy boltba, és ott találkozott az ősz hajú alakkal, aki segített neki kiválasztani a legjobb minőségű kamerát. Mivel Kakashi nem volt sokkal idősebb nála, tegeződtek, s csak később, az évnyitón derült ki, hogy a férfi a tanára lesz. De Sasuke soha nem volt képes professzornak hívni őt. Ha iskolában kellett beszélnie hozzá, magázta, de elhagyta a megszólítást. Mikor pedig ketten voltak, teljes nyugalommal tegezte.  
\- Elnézést - szűrte ki végül a fogai között, látván, hogy "professzora" nem akar engedni. De gyorsan visszatért az eredeti témájához. - Tehát, láttalak beszélgetni Na... Azzal a szőke sráccal a Vörösrókában. Ismered őt?  
Igyekezett teljesen közömbös hangon beszélni, miközben lehajolt, hogy felvegye a férfi tárcáját. Kakashi felhúzta a szemöldökét, de hangja nem változott, ahogy beszélt.  
\- Korábban nem ismertem. De nagyon aranyos fiú, és... Miért, te ismered? - váltott hirtelen hangnemet.  
Sasuke kiegyenesedett, és tanára felé nyújtotta a fekete bőrtárcát.  
\- Én kérdeztem hamarabb. - Hangja akarata ellenére is hűvösen csengett. De talán már megszokásból volt ilyen. - Miért nevetgélt annyira? Miről beszéltetek? És egyáltalán: miért?  
Kakashi kifejezéstelenül meredt a fekete szemekbe. A hangja is elkomolyodott, miközben kivette a fiú kezéből a tárcáját.  
\- Nicsak. Olyan vagy, mint egy kotlós, aki először látja randizni a fiát. - Sasuke szeme dühösen felvillant, de Kakashi arckifejezése nem változott. - Nos, rendben.  
Azzal egy laza mozdulattal felpattintotta a tárcáját. Az Uchiha kérdő tekintettel figyelte, ahogy szétnyitva a bőrtokot kihajtja belőle a képtartót, s azt felemelve a fiú felé fordítja.  
Sasuke megdermedt, és pislogott egyet. De nem, nem a szemével van baj - az a férfi a képen pont úgy néz ki, mint Naruto! Az a rikítóan szőke haj, és a jellegzetes vigyor... Csak a frizura volt másabb, és a képen lévő alak kicsit idősebbnek tűnt. De a fekete meg mert volna esküdni, hogy még a szemük színe is egyezik...  
\- Mikor veled egyidős voltam, ő volt az osztályfőnököm. De egyben, a barátom is. Ezt a tárcát egy különleges dobótőr mellett kaptam tőle ballagásra. - Kakashi hangja alig változott, de Sasuke rögtön érezte, hogy a két férfi között mély barátság lehetett. De... Az a kép... - Namikaze Minato volt a neve.  
\- ... Minato?  
Sasuke egy pillanatra elmerengő tekintettel meredt maga elé, mikor aztán eszébe jutott, hol is hallotta ezt a nevet. És hogy milyen körülmények között.  
  
'Nem lehet...' suttogta a lelkében egy hang, holott a legszívesebben felkiáltott volna. 'Minato... Így hívták Naruto apját is! És a kép... A hasonlóság...'  
\- Hmm. Látom, érted. - Felnézett, de nem kellett volna. Ő maga is érezte, hogy arca lesápad, így csak még árulkodóbbá téve őt a maszk alatt halványan mosolygó Kakashi előtt. - Ezek szerint elég jól ismered Narutót.  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, és félrenézett. De nem válaszolt.  
Tanára azonban így is megértette őt. Talán az arcán is visszatükröződött a lelkében dúló vihar, s ennek tudható be, miért nem kérdezősködött tovább. Helyette csak lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, majd szétnézett, s aztán megveregetve Sasuke vállát az egyik közeli pad felé intett. A fiú csöndben követte.  
\- Kisbabaként nem láttam Narutót, mert Kushina halála után két nappal Minato elköltözött Konohából. - Kezdett neki lassan Kakashi, ahogy helyet foglaltak a padon. - Egyébként ismertem őt is. Csodálatos asszony volt, mindig vidám és tettre kész. Egy igazi energiabomba. Még a kilencedik hónapba lépve is mindig sietett egyik helyről a másikra, a keresztelést és egyéb ügyeket intézve. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, ahogy feltehetően elmerengett a régmúlt időkön. Sasuke azonban nem gondolt semmire. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Kushina jelleméről és személyéről hallott, s a többi információ tudtában csak egyre nőtt a gombóc a torkában. - A halála villámcsapásként ért mindenkit. És a szíve mélyén mindenki megértette Minatót, amiért menekülni akart ebből a városból. Én is így voltam vele. A későbbiekben leveleztünk, és néha váltottunk egy-egy telefont, de sajnos egyre kevesebbet tudtunk beszélni. Az évnek pedig csak egyetlen napja volt, amikor Minato a fiával együtt visszatért ide, és személyesen is találkozhattunk: halottak napján.  
Sasukéban felrémlettek Naruto szavai, miszerint minden évben visszajöttek, és az apjával és Jiraiyával együtt mentek el az anyja sírjához. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a kezei enyhén remegnek, ezért ökölbe szorította őket. De vajmi keveset ért.  
\- Szomorú nap, de olyankor tudtunk találkozni. Naruto tüneményes gyermek volt. - Kakashi hangja mintha melegebbé vált volna. - A cumi még ott lógott a szájában, de a rament már akkor is ette. Emlékszem aztán, mikor elújságolta, hogy jövőre kezdi meg az iskolát - milyen boldog volt! De... Akkor láttam őt utoljára. - Kakashi elhallgatott, Sasuke pedig akaratlanul is nyelt egyet. - Hat éves volt, mikor utoljára járt az apjával Kushina sírjánál. Elköszöntek a keresztapjától, és elindultak haza. De még alig értek ki a városból, mikor egy őrült frontálisan nekik szaladt. Minato azonnal meghalt, és Naruto is épp hogy csak túlélte. Hosszú hetekig feküdt kórházban.  
Sasuke előredőlt, hogy Kakashi ne láthassa az arcát. Biztos volt benne, hogy remeg a szája. Kezeit a térdére fektette, és belemarkolt a nadrágjába, de a feszítő érzés nem akart elillanni a mellkasából.  
"Hat évesen voltam ott utoljára. Utána volt az az autóbaleset." Ahogy fülében felcsengett Naruto szomorkás hangja, legszívesebben a fejére szorította volna kezeit. Nem, nem akarta hallani! Nem akarta tudomásul venni! "Az is Konoha közelében történt."  
Miért pont Naruto? Miért neki kellett annyit szenvednie? Miért hoz rá Konoha újra és újra balszerencsét? Mikor ennyi láthatatlan szál köti ehhez a városhoz?  
És ezúttal miért Sasukénak kell a hóhér szerepét játszania...!?  
\- És... a sofőr? - Rekedtes volt a hangja, de nem foglalkozott vele.  
\- Ő is súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. Valami Orochimaru nevű, beesett arcú narkós volt. A kórházban már nem tudtak segíteni rajta, de hosszú hetek szenvedése után hunyt csak el. De jobban járt így - keményebb büntetésre számíthatott volna, ha túléli.  
Az ősz hajú férfi hallgatott egy darabig, majd ő is előredőlt. Szemével nem kereste Sasuke tekintetét, amiért ő nagyon hálás volt. A tanár a lombos, zöld fákra emelte pillantását - a diák a földet bámulta meredten, kifejezéstelen szemekkel.  
\- Jiraiya vette magához az árván maradt fiút, s Konohától jó messzire költöztek. Azt hiszem, meg lehet érteni az öreget. Narutót a temetésen láttam utoljára, azóta semmit nem hallottam felőle. De ma, amikor felmentem inni egy jegeskávét - azonnal felismertem. Elég jellegzetesek a családi vonásai.  
Kakashi ekkor már Sasukéra nézett. Ahogy a fiú fél szemmel rálesett, a férfi maszkjának húzódásából egyértelműen látta, hogy mosolyog.  
\- Ő nem emlékezett rám, de hát ez teljesen természetes, elvégre, még csak kiskölyök volt akkor. Elmondtam neki, hogy az apja barátja voltam, és aztán szüleiről beszélgettünk, meg arról, hogy hogyan megy sora.  
Sasuke szíve erősen dobogott, ugyanakkor, mintha az egész teste lelassult volna. Üres tekintettel bámult maga elé, miközben az elhangzottakon gondolkodott.  
'Újabb kapocs...' gondolta, s a szíve összeszorult a gondolatra 'Naruto, te tényleg hozzám láncolod magad.  
Ha még nem tetted meg eddig...'  
  
\- Hát, erről és ezért beszélgettünk. Elég részletesen kifejtve válaszoltam a kérdéseidre? - nézett Kakashi mosolygó szemekkel a mellette ülő fiúra. De aztán elkomolyodott. - Nézd, egyértelműen látom, hogy nem idegen számodra a fiú. Nem fogom megkérdezni, mi van köztetek, elég nagy vagy ahhoz, hogy tudd, mit csinálsz.  
Mintha csak Itachit hallaná... Sasuke gyomra összeszorult. Ahogy aztán Kakashi felállt mellőle, s finoman megszorította a vállát, eszébe jutott valami.  
\- Tegezted?  
Az ősz hajú kérdőn nézett rá, s Sasuke hosszú ideje először nézett úgy igazán a szemébe.  
\- Minatót. Azt mondod, a tanárod volt. De úgy tűnt, bizalmas viszonyban voltatok, és tegezted.  
Kakashi értette a célzást. Szemei szinte már gyöngéden mosolyogtak, ahogy játékosan beletúrt az éjfekete tincsekbe. Sasuke odakapta a kezét, és mérgesen nézett a tanárára - csak elsős volt, mikor a férfi utoljára borzolgatta a haját.  
\- Szeretnél a barátom lenni, hm? - kérdezte meleg hangon, bár inkább halatszott kijelentésnek, de egyéb módon nem reagált a fiú kérdésére. Intett egy utolsót, aztán lassan elsétált.  
Sasuke halvány mosollyal az arcán nézett utána, miközben gyorsan rendbe szedte tincseit. De amint a férfi eltűnt a szeme elől, újra eszébe ötlöttek a megbeszélt dolgok. A mosoly lehervadt arcáról, s újra az üres hidegség töltötte meg testét.  
'Naruto...'

*

  
  
\- Á, Sasuke! Már azt hittük, nem is jössz.  
Az említett csak egy mély hümmögéssel reagált a kijelentésre. Szó nélkül lépett be a kapun, s meg sem várta Kibát, hanem lassan besétált a házba.  
Igazából, fogalma sincs, hogyan ütötte el a napot. Az biztos, hogy mindig ment valahova, talán egész Konohát bejárta, de így, utólag nem tudta volna elmondani, merre járt. Itachi egész nap ki volt kapcsolva, s ő már tehetetlen dühében nem mert otthon maradni - félt, hogy esetleg komoly kárt tesz valamelyik berendezésben. A Kakashival folytatott beszélgetés óta egyébként is ingerlékenyebb volt a megszokottnál, úgyhogy végképp nem akarta megtisztelni látogatásával azt a bizonyos srácot...  
De tudta, hogy a "megbeszélés" nagyon is fontos lehet a jövőjére nézve. Hisz, elvileg az egész "róla szól". Úgyhogy, mikor már ötlete sem volt, hova mehetne máshova, becsengetett hozzájuk.  
Kiba szobája előtt levette a cipőjét, és kopogás nélkül lépett be a szobába. Nem lepődött meg, hogy Shikamaru és Chouji már mindketten ott ültek a földön. Az egész szituáció arra emlékeztette, amikor ez az egész őrültség elkezdődött, akkor gyűltek így össze utoljára.  
Bár visszacsinálhatná az időt addig a napig... Mennyi sok gonddal lenne kevesebb a vállán...  
\- Nos fiúk, első megbeszélésünk, mióta az akció elkezdődött. - kezdte meg vigyorogva beszédét Kiba, ahogy lovagló ülésben ráereszkedett a számítógépe előtti székre. Nem vette észre, hogy Sasuke keze megrándul. - Sajnos én még csak egyszer tudtam beszélni vele, úgyhogy a ti megérzéseitekre kell hagyatkoznom, de...  
\- Úgy mondod, mintha a másik kettő annyira ismerné őt. - szólt közbe unottan Sasuke, miközben fejével Shikamaruék felé intett.  
Kiba pislogott egyet, és az említettek felé fordult. Mivel Chouji épp nagyban rágott, Shikamaru volt az, aki egy sóhaj kíséretében felvilágosította az Uchihát.  
\- Tudod, egészen jól ismerjük. Egy este elmentünk tekézni, és többször voltunk fönn Choujinál, hogy kipróbáljunk pár új PC-játékot. A következő napokban terveztünk egy mozit, de Naruto azt mondta, végig dolgoznia kell...  
Sasuke már alig hallotta az utolsó szavakat. De a "Naruto" aztán végképp betett. A fiúk még sose hívták "RamenBoy"-on kívül máshogy Narutót! Szemei döbbenten elkerekedtek, s már készült volna felpattanni, mikor észbe kapott, és erővel visszanyomta magát ülésbe.  
\- Ti... Hogyhogy ilyen jóban vagytok!? - Észrevette, hogy szinte kiabál, ezért gyorsan visszafogta hangját. - Egyáltalán, honnan ismeritek?  
\- Hiszen a szembeszomszédom. - nyammogta közbe Chouji. - Sose voltál még nála?  
Sasuke a szőnyegre nézett. Nem, sose járt még a szőkénél. Meg sem fordult a fejében. Pedig ha tudta volna, hogy Choujiék eközben...  
\- És... Mit csináltatok? - kérdezte.  
\- Már mit csináltunk volna? - kérdezett vissza unott hangon Shikamaru. - Ismerkedtünk. Nyugi, nem haraptuk le a fejét.  
'Mintha érdekelne...' akarta mondani Sasuke, de valahogy nem jött ki a torkán. Igazából attól félt... Vagyis, nem... Azért volt rossz érzése, mert Shikamaruék talán célzásokat tettek Narutóra a "mássága" miatt. De ezt hogy kérdezze meg...?  
  
\- Na jó, emberek, vissza az eredeti témára! - szólt közbe Kiba, aki szemlátomást megelégelte őket. - Ott tartottam, hogy a ti megérzésetekre kell hagyatkoznom. Tehát - hogy áll a mi kis "HomoBoy"-unk?  
Sasuke szeme összeszűkült, ahogy a barnára nézett, de az nem látta, mert épp a másik két fiút fixírozta a tekintetével.  
\- Gondolom, megkérdeztétek tőle. Vagy utalgattatok rá. - húzta sátáni mosolyra ajkait.  
'Csak én nem értem, mire céloz?' kérdezte magától Sasuke, de ahogy látta, hogy Shikamaru bólint, már rögtön meg is válaszolta a kérdést. 'Igen...'  
Vajon miért nem tette boldoggá a gondolat?  
\- És? Mi az eredmény? - Kiba előrébb hajolt a székben, s kezeivel átkarolta annak hátát. Izgatottan nézett a fiúkra, miközben Chouji lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot, s aztán keze megállt az ölébe fektetett zacskóban.  
\- Nyert ügy. - mondta lassan, és Sasukéra nézett. - Teljesen belezúgott.  
Az említett felkapta a fejét. 'Tessék?'  
Shikamaru is bólintott, majd hátradőlve elnyúlt a szőnyegen.  
\- Ja.  
Kiba szélesen elvigyorodott, s büszke megelégedéssel nézett Sasukéra.  
\- Igen! - A hangja olyan volt, mint amikor meccs közben a drukkolt csapata gólt rúg. - Tudtam, hogy verhetetlen vagy, öregem!  
A fekete hajú azonban nem reagált. Agya lázas sebességgel gondolkozott. 'Naruto? Belémzúgott? Azaz... szerelmes belém?" Furcsa érzés járta végig, leginkább kellemetlennek lehetne leírni. Hiszen, a bizsergéstől nem tudott nyugodtan ülni tovább, és a mellkasában úgy dübörgött az az istenverte szíve, hogy komolyan elgondolkozott azon: orvoshoz kéne mennie. Nem, nem akarta, hogy egy meleg srác keresse a kegyeit... Hiszen, ő nem meleg!  
De... Akkor is furcsa ez a bizsergés...  
\- Sasuke, te... - Kiba előbbi boldog hangja sehol sem volt. Inkább tűnt döbbentnek. - Beteg vagyok, vagy te tényleg elvörösödtél?  
Sasukénak oda se kellett néznie, hogy tudja: a másik két fiú azonnal odakapja a fejét. Érezte magán a vizsgáló pillantásokat, s szemét lehunyva igyekezett kizárni azokat a tudatából, de erre a beszólásra érezte, hogy csak melegebb lesz az arca.  
\- Nem te vagy beteg, hanem én, Inuzuka. Egyébként pedig, vegyél vissza magadból - morogta ingerülten, s igyekezett visszanyerni a normális hőmérsékletét.  
\- Nyugi, Uchiha! - Míg Sasuke olyankor szokott visszaváltani a vezetéknévre, ha dühös, Kiba ezt rendszerint akkor tette meg, amikor megijedt. - Egyébként meg nyugi, tényleg büszke lehetsz magadra. Nem minden bokorban terem ilyen sármos szívtipró, mint te.  
Ha ezt dicséretnek szánta, csak tovább rontott a helyzeten. De Sasuke szemének egyetlen villanása elég volt ahhoz, hogy erre a barna is rájöjjön. Inkább gyorsan másfelé kormányozta a beszélgetést.  
  
\- Na jól van, szóval akkor, a kis ramenimádó kipipálva. Hány nap is van hátra a buliig? És tud róla valaki részleteket?  
\- Dolc - mondta Chouji, de mikor látta az értetlen szemeket, inkább lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot, és úgy folytatta. - Nyolc. És anyám az egyik főszervező.  
\- Remek! - Kiba elégedetten dőlt hátra, s tekintetét várakozón szegezte a kövérkés fiúra. - Milyenre tervezik a bált?  
Chouji lassan behajtotta a csipszes-zacskó tetejét, ami nagy szó volt nála.  
\- Az évben nem bál lesz, lévén a tavalyira alig mentek el. Manapság már csak a felnőttek és a libás lányok szeretik az ilyen estélyeket, és a múltkor nagy bukás volt az egész. Úgyhogy jelmezbál lesz, de inkább disco, mint bál. No meg persze, a szokásos előadások, a körhinta és vásárok.  
\- Jelmez? Beöltözés? - Kiba szemei felcsillantak, ami rendszerint nem jelentett jót. - Pont ez kell nekünk! Így még könnyebb lesz a dolgunk!  
Rávigyorgott Sasukéra, de az csak hideg közönnyel nézett vissza.  
Fél füllel hallgatta tovább, amit a fiúk beszélnek, s közben azon járatta agyát, mihez is kezdjen.  
  
Hogyan mondja meg nekik, hogy ő már rég nem akarja az egészet? Csináljanak, amit akarnak, de... Nélküle. Sasuke egyre inkább érezte, hogy a végén mindennek ő fogja meginni a levét, s napközben már fel is készült rá, hogy hogyan tálalja véleményét Kibának. De az a kijelentés...  
"Teljesen belezúgott."  
Sasuke megborzongott. Talán hideg van? De nem, egyáltalán nem fázik. Akkor nem lehet más miatt... Csak Naruto... 'Tényleg szeretne engem?' Sasuke visszagondolt, de nem tudott semmi olyanra visszaemlékezni, ami egyértelműen azt mutatná, hogy a szőke szerelmes belé. Ugyan miből jutott erre a következtetésre Shikamaru és Chouji? Jó, igaz, egyszer megcsókolta, de...  
'Várjunk csak...' jutott eszébe, s zavart érzés támadt a gyomrában. 'Arról a csókról senki sem tud. Márpedig, rendszerint az jelenti azt, hogyha valaki szerelmes... Bár én nem emiatt csináltam, de... Talán Naruto elkottyantotta a fiúknak!?'  
Sasukénak ugrott egyet a gyomra, s a másik háromra sandított. De egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha azok tudnának róla, hogy a teljesen hetero barátjuk megcsókolt egy meleg fiút.  
De akkor miből...!?  
Végül vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy döntött, elnapolja a kérdést. Most sokkal fontosabb dolgokkal kell foglalkoznia. Először is, amint hazaér, fel kell hívnia Itachit. Nagyon remélte, már csak a bátyja érdekében is, hogy elérhető lesz. Akkor aztán megkéri, pontosabban megparancsolja, hogy mondjon el mindent, amit a szökéséről tud. Utána remélhetőleg eszébe jutnak a hiányzó részletek, és képes lesz valami értelmes és megvalósítható tervet kitalálni, amivel egyszerre fedheti fel az igazságot, és nyerheti el Naruto bocsánatát.  
Nem azért, mert annyira zavarná, csak egyszerűen... Nem akarja, hogy a szőke haragudjon rá, és egy életre meggyűlölje. Teljesen természetes, nem?  
\- Rendben, Sasuke?  
A kérdés olyan hirtelen zökkentette ki gondolataiból, hogy egy percig fel sem fogta, hol van.  
\- Tessék?  
Kiba hangosan és látványosan felsóhajtott.  
\- Ember, figyelsz egyáltalán?  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemét, de aztán kinyitotta, s azok ismét a megszokott közönnyel csillogtak.  
\- Persze. De most ne haragudjatok, mennem kell.  
Nem akart tovább itt lenni velük. Egyértelmű, hogy csak őt fogják hülyének nézni, ha azt kéri, ne szivassák meg Narutót. Magának kell megoldania. De azt csak úgy érheti el, ha minél hamarabb beszélni tud Itachival.  
\- Mi? De... Hé, várj! - kiáltott utána Kiba, de már csak a csukott ajtó hallotta.  
  
Sasuke már felvette a cipőjét, és sietett le a lépcsőn. Annak alján azonban hirtelen meg kellett torpannia.  
Ugyanis Kiba anya állta az útját.  
\- Hova, hova?  
Az asszony egész lénye valami furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan erőt sugárzott, ami arra késztette Sasukét, hogy lassan hátráljon. Jelen esetben, vissza, felfelé a lépcsőn.  
\- Hát... Mennem kell haza.  
\- Tudod te, mennyi az idő? - Az asszony jelentőségteljesen az egyik faliórára nézett. Sasuke követte pillantását, és látta, hogy már lassan tizenegy óra. - Nagyok vagytok már, ezt elfogadom. De ma éjjelre szélvihart ígértek, amellett sötét van, és te sem kétpercnyire laksz innen. Itt alszol ma.  
\- De... - Sasuke hirtelenjében nem is tudott mit reagálni. Ilyen helyzetbe még sosem került. - Haza kell mennem.  
\- Miért? Tudom, hogy a bátyád most külföldön van, és ha jól tudom, a szüleid sincsenek otthon.  
\- Hát... Igen, de...  
\- Nincs de! - Az asszony meglengette a kezét. - Tűnés, vagy én rugdoslak fel!  
Sasuke jobbnak látta követni a heves anyuka utasításait. Felsietett a lépcsőn, és a cipőjét lerúgva visszament a szobába.  
A három fiú felkapta a fejét, és kérdőn néztek rá. Az Uchiha már nyitotta a száját, hogy magyarázatba kezdjen, mikor recsegő hangot hallott maga mögött. Épp idejében ugrott félre, hogy a kilendülő ajtó ne vágja hátba.  
\- Megmondtam neki, hogy ma itt alszik, mert késő van, és vihar lesz. - szólt parancsoló hangon az asszony, és tekintetét lassan végigjáratta a szobában tartózkodókon. - Ez rátok is vonatkozik. - nézett Shikamarura és Choujira. - De már késő van, úgyhogy feküdjetek le mindannyian!  
\- De anya! - jajdult föl Kiba. - Még csak tizenegy... - Anyjának egyetlen pillantása elég volt, hogy fáradtan felsóhajtson, és veszni hagyja a mondat másik felét. - Értettem. Máris alszunk.  
Inuzuka néni elégedetten mordult fel.  
\- Jó éjt.  
És bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
A fiúk percekig csak némán meredtek egymásra. Aztán vállát húzogatva szólalt meg.  
\- Bocs, srácok, de... Elég kemény az anyám...  
\- Semmi gond. - mondta egészen vidáman Chouji, miközben zsebre dugta a kiürült zacskóját.  
Shikamaru hosszan felsóhajtott.  
\- Nők... -Visszaereszkedett a földre, és tovább folytatta a henyélést. - Ezért mondom mindig, mennyi baj van velük.  
Kiba Sasukéra nézett. A fiú a felrobbanás szélén állt, amiért megfosztják őt a testvérétől - hisz a telefon otthon várta! De lemondó-beleegyezően bólintott.  
\- Akkor, a megbeszélést holnap folytatjuk - zárta le a témát Kiba, s felállt a székről. - Ha úgyis itt alszotok, reggel meg tudjuk majd...  
\- Bocs, nem fog menni. - szólt közbe Shikamaru. - Holnap reggel körül érkezik a barátnőm vonata, és ki kell mennem elé. Kellemetlen, de tudod, milyenek a nők, ha...  
\- Tudjuk. - vágta rá gyorsan Kiba. A szekrényéhez lépett, s kihúzott pár tiszta inget. - Na mindegy, akkor majd valamikor folytatjuk.  
  
  
Alig telt el több mint fél óra, s a négy fiú már frissen letusolva, kölcsönkapott ingében feküdt a földre terített matracokon. Kiba nem akart kellemetlenséget, ezért ő is a földre költözött. Még jó, hogy elég nagy szobája volt, így mind kényelmesen elfértek.  
Chouji horkolását már lehetett is hallani, de Sasuke még sokáig éberen feküdt az ágyában. A titokzatos múlton, az elérhetetlen bátyján, az elkövetkezendő napokon, és azon a bizonyos szőke fiún gondolkodott, míg lassan el nem nyomta az álom.


	11. Egy fiú, aki érti

Az ajtó hangos csattanással záródott be, s a szoba korábbi csöndjét máris betöltötte a sietős léptek zaja. Sasuke gyors tempóban igyekezett fel a lépcsőn, többször két fokot is átlépve egyszerre. Aztán befordult balra, s kezével már ütötte be a szobájának ajtaját.  
Elámult egy pillanatra az őt fogadó kellemes, friss levegőn - pedig biztos volt benne, hogy fülledt meleg lesz. De mikor aztán meglátta a nyitott ablakot, magában muszáj volt elmormognia pár szitkot önnön felelőtlensége miatt.  
De ahogy tekintete az íróasztalára siklott, s meglátta az ott fekvő, hűvös mattsággal fénylő telefonját, rögtön nem foglalkozott az egésszel. Egy pillanat múlva az asztal mellett termet, kihúzta belőle a töltő zsinórját, majd ahogy a kezébe emelte, hosszan lenyomta a bekapcsoló gombot.  
Apró dallamocska csendült fel, és az addig sötét képernyő kivilágosodott. Sasuke nyelt egyet, miközben várta, hogy bejöjjön a háttere, miközben az ablakához sétált, s óvatosan kiült a párkányra. Hallotta, hogy valahol a távolban egy kutya magas hangon vonyít, ami máskor talán zavarta volna - de abban a percben egyáltalán nem érdekelte.  
Ugrott egyet a szíve, ahogy meglátta a megjelenő háttér tetején villogó kis ikonocskát, miszerint két nem fogadott hívása volt. Megnyitotta a részleteket, s elégedett izgatottsággal vette tudomásul, hogy bátyja kereste tízkor és negyed tizenkettőkor.  
  
'Miért csak ilyen későn hívott?' töprengett a fiú, miközben kikereste a telefonkönyvből Itachi nevét, és megnyomta a zöld gombot. 'Mit csinál nap közben? Miért nem elérhető?' A füléhez tartotta a telefont, s egy mély lélegzetet véve várta, hogy kapcsoljon. Talán most mindent megtud.  
Bár, a legjobban az zavarta, hogy ha Kiba anyja nem heveskedik úgy előző nap, már rég megbeszélhette volna a dolgot Itachival. De nem, neki ott kellett maradnia, s csak reggel nyolckor tudott elszabadulni egy kiadós reggeli után. És akkor is csak azért, mert Shikamarunak mennie kellett készülődni, hogy fogadhassa a barátnőét, és így már Inuzuka asszony kénytelen volt kiengedni karmai közül a többieket is.  
Hirtelen mintha minden gondolatát félbevágták volna - egy arpó hang búgott a fülébe.  
'Igen!' Sasuke boldog megelégedést érzett. 'A telefon kicsöng! Akkor...'  
De összeráncolta szemöldökét, mikor feltűnően gyorsan követte az előzőt egy újabb búgás. Apró, gyors ütemű, monoton hangok rezegtek a fülében, s Sasukéra meredt zsibbadással ereszkedett rá a tudat: foglalt.  
Egy pillanatig még kinyílt szemekkel hallgatta a búgást, aztán lassan elemelte a fülétől a telefont, és kinyomta.  
Furcsa. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy gyerek, akinek megmutatják a karácsonyi ajándékát szeptemberben, majd elveszik, és közlik, hogy csak négy hónap múlva kapja meg. Teljesen beleélte magát, hogy végre beszélhet a bátyjával, és erre tessék...  
'Nyugalom, Sasuke' intette magát, s vett egy mély levegőt 'Csak foglalt. Legalább már be van kapcsolva. Két perc múlva visszahívod, és minden oké.'  
Életében nem érzett még ilyen hosszúnak még két percet! Mintha valaki csigalassú tempóra állította volna az órát, s az Uchiha úgy érezte, nem létezik, hogy ilyen lassan teljes az idő.  
Újra megnyomta a gombot, és a füléhez tartotta. Várt, és szíve megdobbant, majd újra elhalt - még mindig foglalt volt.  
  
Sasuke bosszúsan kelt fel a párkányról, és vissza lesétált a konyhába. 'Semmi gond. Iszok egy csésze jó erős kávét, és mire felmegyek, elérhető lesz.'  
Keményen igyekezett megőrizni a nyugalmát, bár a kávé tényleg segített egy kicsit. Viszont az utolsó csepp kávéport is elhasználta, úgyhogy igyekezett eszében tartani, hogy vegyen új csomaggal. Tíz perccel később, mikor felsétált, már jobb hangulatban volt. Készen állt a nagy beszélgetésre.  
Lefeküdt az ágyára, miközben arcához emelte a mobilját. Pár pillanat, és egy elégedett mosoly kúszott fel az ajakira - a telefon immár tényleg kicsöngött.  
'Még pár másodperc... És utána...'  
Valami kattant a vonalban. Sasuke akaratlanul is felült az ágyon, s füléhez szorította a telefont. Bármennyire is nem akarta, a torkába ugrott a szíve, ahogy meghallotta a jól ismert hangot.  
\- Visszahívlak.  
'He?'  
Sasuke kikerekedett szemekkel meredt maga elé, de fejét teljesen megtöltötte az ütemes sípolás. 'Letette? Letette?!'  
Dühödt morgás hagyta el a száját, ahogy most már méregtől remegő tagokkal nyomta le ismét a gombot. Mi az, hogy így lecsapja!? Tudnia kell, mióta próbálja elérni! Csak egyszer, csak egyszer van rá szüksége, a rohadt életbe is! És ilyenkor bezzeg nem tud beszélni vele!  
\- A hívott szám jelenleg nem elérhető. Kérjük próbál-  
\- A kurva életbe!  
Ujjai keményen összeszorultak a készülék körül, majd teljes erejéből a fölhöz vágta. Szerencsére korábban ott felejtette az egyik felsőjét, így a telefon nem tört apró darabokra - csak a képernyője repedt meg, ahogy földet ért. Bár Sasuke azt se bánta volna, ha darabokra esik.  
  
Kezébe temette arcát, s ujjaival masszírozni kezdte homlokát, hogy valamelyest lenyugodjon. De nem sikerült, s elméjében már a legsötétebb, legfájdalmasabb kínzási módszereket hajtotta végre Itachit. Ha nem akart volna épp felrobbanni az indulatoktól, a gondolatra biztosan elégedett félmosoly játszott volna az ajkain.  
Vett egy nagy levegőt, s felállt. Kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézett körbe a szobájában, s azon törte a fejét, hogyan tovább. Szombat reggel volt, s bár a Nap fényesen sütött, mégsem volt az a tikkasztó forróság.  
Végül úgy döntött, elmegy, és jár egyet. Közben beugorhat a boltba, hisz úgyis kell vennie kávét.  
Elment hát zuhanyozni, majd átöltözött, s miután vetett egy gyilkos pillantást a telefonjára, a zsebébe süllyesztette. Ha Itachi tényleg visszahívja, semmiképp nem fog lemaradni róla.

  
*

  
  
-... és akkor azt mondta rám, hisztis liba vagyok. Mire én kérdem, "hogy érted ezt?" Jó, talán kicsit tényleg hisztis volt a hangom, de hát könyörgöm, ő volt az, aki sértegetett! Ráadásul olyan fejet vágott közben, mintha abszolút nem is érdekelné. Igazából nem is tudom, miért hívott el randira, hisz egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha olyan hajj-de-nagyon szerelmes lenne belém... Na de mindegy is. Szóval, a lényeg, hogy miután nekiszegeztem a kérdést, még őneki állt feljebb, és elkezdte azt bizonygatni azon az idegesítően nyugodt hangján, hogy hisztis az, aki azért kezd el replikázni a pincérrel, mert a Gyümölcscsoda fagylaltkelyhéről lemaradt a csokoládéöntet. De hát könyörgöm! Ha egyszer az étlapon csokiöntettel van, akkor azt úgy kell tálalni! Ráadásul meg is volt olvadva... Jó, talán kicsit tényleg túl kemény voltam, de nem tehetek róla... Amúgy sem tetszik nekem az a pincérfiú. Hisz nézz csak rá, süt róla, hogy idióta! Nem is értem, miért kellett Konohába jönnie, biztos máshova is felvették volna rakodómunkásnak, annak jobb lett volna. És hallottam azt is, hogy miatta nem kaptad meg te az állást... Sajnálom, pedig te sokkal inkább megérdemelnéd! Ja, persze! Most jut eszembe, még azért is cseszegtetett az az idióta barom, hogy folyton és megállás nélkül csacsogok. Pedig nem is így volt, egyszerűen csak próbáltam oldani a hangulatot, de hát könyörgöm, az a srác olyan egy begyepesedett barom! Csak ült ott mellettem, mint valami farönk, és mintha nem is érdekelte volna, hogy hozzá beszélek... De akkor minek hívott el? Hülye Shikamaru... Na de persze - mosolyodott el hirtelen a lány, s jobbját finoman az asztalon pihenő férfikézre fektette. Az megrándult a hirtelen mozdulattól -, össze sem lehet hasonlítani veled, Sasuke.  
Az említett a hirtelen érintéstől felocsúdva emelte fel a fejét, s bágyadtan emelte tekintetét az őt bizalmasan stírölő zöld szemekbe. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, mit is keres itt ő ezzel az istenverte lánnyal, de aztán lassan eszébe jutottak a dolgok.  
\- Mm - bólintott oda se figyelve, miközben kihúzta kezét a lányé alól, s a homlokához emelte, mintha csak az ébenfekete tincseit akarta volna kisöpörni a szeméből.  
Ahogy visszaeresztette kezét, kénytelen volt észrevenni, hogy a rózsahajú lány csillogó szemekkel figyeli minden mozdulatát. Sasuke elnyomott egy sóhajt, miközben azon agyalt, hogy is vakarhatná le magáról leggyorsabban az idegesítő nőszemélyt.  
\- Á, egyébként hallottad már a hírt? Az idén nem lesz nyárköszöntő bál! Helyette valami idétlen jelmezesbuli lesz. Olyan kár! Pedig már hónapok óta keresgettem a tökéletes ruhát. Több tucat magazint begyűjtöttem, és kozmetikusoktól kezdve az egyik divattervező ismerősömig mindenkit körbekérdeztem, hogy mi lesz idén a divat, s mi állna jól nekem. Persze, mind azt mondták, hogy én olyan szerencsés helyzetben vagyok, hogy bármiben tökéletesen mutatnék. De mégis, kiválasztottam a legszebbet, és már meg is rendeltem, erre tessék, az arcomba köpik, hogy bocs, mégse. - Sakura töretlen lendülettel folytatta végtelen monológját, Sasuke pedig most értette csak meg igazán, milyen terhet is vettek le a válláról Kibáék, mikor azt mondták, levakarják róla a csajt. - Na nem baj, azért a jelmezbálba is be tudok öltözni. Gondoltam valami hercegnőféle jelmez jó lenne, és még a ruhámat is fel tudom akkor használni. Persze hallottam, az a liba Ino is hercegnőnek fog öltözni, de csak engem utánoz a ringyó, hisz én voltam az, aki először...  
'Te jó ég...' gondolta magában Sasuke, miközben unott fejjel nézett el Sakura mögött a tájra 'Mi a fenéért jöttem ide vele? Inkább küldtem volna el a pokolba...'  
Valóban rejtély volt a számára. Tisztán emlékezett, hogy a boltba akart bemenni, de valahogy leragadt az egyik kávézóterasznál. Sakura a semmiből jelent meg a háta mögött, ő pedig annyira le volt törve az elérhetetlen testvére miatt, hogy nem maradt ereje tiltakozni, és beleegyezett, hogy együtt igyanak egy kávét.  
Ha tudta volna, hogy egy csésze így felpörgeti a lányt...  
\- Bocs, Sakura, de most már megyek - szakította félbe a lányt, majd gyorsan felállt, s egy bankjegyet csúsztatott a csészéje alá. - Szia.  
\- Ne, várj, én is megyek már! - kiáltotta amaz, s nagy hirtelen felpattant.  
  
Sasuke az égnek emelte tekintetét, miközben kilépett a kávézóból. Körülnézett az utcán, s nagy megkönnyebbüléssel látta, hogy Shikamaru baktat feléjük lassan, miközben unott fejjel bámulja az eget.  
\- Jaj, csak őt ne! - nyafogott fel Sakura, s Sasukéhoz bújt. - Mi lesz, ha megint el akar hívni?  
Az Uchiha a fogát csikorgatta, miközben kezeit a lány vállára tette, hogy ellökhesse magától. De Sakura félreérthette mozdulatát, mert míg jobban hozzá nyomult, s lábujjhegyre állva suttogta a fiúnak.  
\- Kérlek, Sasuke, segíts! - Lesütött pillái alól szándéka szerint csábosan pillantott fel, majd hirtelen kinyújtotta nyakát, s ajkait a fiúéhoz nyomta.  
Sasuke annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen nem is tudott reagálni. Sakura hívogatón nyitotta ki résnyire a száját, ő pedig, talán régi férfiösztönt követve bedugta nyelvét a piros ajkak közé.  
Érezte, hogy a lány kezei boldogan csimpaszkodnak a fehér ingébe, miközben szokatlan ügyességgel sietett viszonozni a csókot. De a tompa köd pár másodperc után felszállt Sasuke agyáról, s durván eltaszította magától a lányt.  
Legszívesebben azonnal a szájához kapott volna, hogy letörölje róla annak a libának az ízét. Mi a fenét képzelt magáról? Annyira látszik, hogy csak játssza a gyámoltalan szüzikét, aztán meg lány létére így letámadja...  
'Na várjál' mondta egy kis hang a fejében 'Hiszen te csókoltad meg.'  
Sasukénak ugrott valami a gyomrában. De nem úgy, ahogy akkor szokott, mikor Narutóval volt. Ez az érzés kifejezetten kellemetlen volt, s szinte kavargott tőle a gyomra.  
Csak ahogy meghallotta a lépteket maga mellett, tudatosult Sasukéban, hogy Shikamaru ott van. Gyorsan megfordult, de a fiú csak közömbös arccal nézte őket, utána elfordította tekintetét, s szó nélkül elsétált mellettük.  
Sasuke csak egy pillantást vetett a boldogságtól kipirult Sakura arcára, aztán egyetlen szó nélkül elfordult, és Shikamaru után sietett.  
\- H-hé! Sasuke! - kiáltott utána a faképnél hagyott lány, de a fiú nem fordult vissza, csak gyorsan beszélni kezdett Shikamaruhoz.  
  
\- Kérlek, tegyél úgy, mintha valami nagyon fontos dologról beszélgetnénk! - Hangja zavartsága egyáltalán nem volt megszokott tőle.  
\- Nyugi, Uchiha. - Shikamaru ellenben egy percre sem veszítette el híres nyugalmát. - A vak is láthatta, hogy nem akartad. Sajnálom, ma Kiba lett volna a soros, hogy elrángassa. De megtiltottam neki, hogy kitegye a lábát a lakásból, lévén ma jön a barátnőm, és nincs különösebb kedvem két Kibának is bemutatni.  
Sasuke bólintott, de a gyomra lejjeb liftezett az indokra. 'Már megint a "tréfa" miatt...'  
\- Merre mész?  
Shikamaru sóhajtva dugta zsebébe a kezeit.  
\- A virágboltba. Azt mondják, a nők szeretik, ha csokrot kapnak...  
'Ja persze' jutott eszébe 'Biztos nemsokára megérkezik a barátnője.'  
\- És neked mik a további szándékaid?  
A fekete csak nézett maga elé, s azon gondolkodott, hova is mehetne. Ekkor értek ki az utcából. Lekanyarodtak, és Sasuke még mindig töprengett, miközben követte Shikamaru határozott lépteit. De egyszer csak felpillantott, s a látványtól kis híján megállt.  
A Vörösrókától nem messze álltak. A jellegzetesen fehér épület szinte világított az azt körülvevő barnák között, a felirat pedig csak még felismerhetőbbé tette. Sasuke érezte magán a barna pillantását, s akaratlanul is arra gondolt, a fiú szándékosan hozta őt erre.  
\- Miért erre jössz? - morogta, de azért továbbra is követte a másikat.  
\- Természetesen azért, mert a virágbolt a cukrászda mögött van - felelte amaz magától értetődően. - De ha neked másfele kell menned, csak rajta.  
Sasuke maga sem értette, miért nem kanyarodik el. De... Valami húzta őt abba az irányba. Nem mintha olyan nagyon látni akarná, de... Rég találkoztak, és...  
\- Szomjas vagyok - mondta végül hűvösen. De meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Shikamaru halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
Nem telt el sok idő, s a cukrászda falánál aztán elváltak útjaik. Sasuke egy pillanatig még nézte barátját, de mikor az elkanyarodott az épület mögött, s eltűnt a szeme elől, tekintetét a fehér lépcső felé fordította.  
'Csak iszok valamit, és megyek haza' mondta magának, de minden gondolatát elfelejtette, ahogy fölfelé meglátta az eltéveszthetetlen, aranyszőke fejet.  
Naruto pont az ő irányába lépkedett egy tálcával, s mikor meglátta Sasukét, szemei nagyra nyíltak, aztán földöntúli boldogság öntötte el az arcát. Intett Sasukénak, hogy maradjon ott, majd lerakta a tálcát a lépcső melletti asztalnál ülő vendéghez, és visszasietett az épületbe. Sasuke érdeklődve figyelte, hogy pár pillanattal később egy újabb tálcával a kezében jön vissza, de ezúttal Hinatával az oldalán, akinek lelkesen súgott valamit a fülébe, miközben nagyra nyílt szemekkel, könyörgő tekintettel pislogott rá.  
Hinata kicsit kipirulva bólintott, és átvette a szőkétől a tálcát, Naruto pedig a lépcső felé indult sietve.  
Sasuke egy percre azt hitte, a fiú ott fog a nyakába ugrani, de egyetlen szót sem szólt hozzá, csak megragadta a kezét, ahogy elhaladt mellette, és sebesen húzni kezdte maga után.  
\- Na-Naruto? - nyögte a fiú, mert egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hogy így rángatják.  
De a másik egy szót sem szólt hozzá. Csak húzta maga után, majd leérve a lépcsőn lekanyarodott, s berántotta Sasukét a cukrászda falához, ahova már nem lehetett rálátni a teraszról.  
\- Naru... - De a szó benne rekedt, ahogy a szőke fiú hirtelen a dereka köré fonta a karjait.  
\- Kiba! - kiáltotta boldogan, s Sasuke megdöbbent, mennyire erősen ölelik azok a karok. - Tudom, hogy csak egyetlen napig nem láttalak, de... De...  
Naruto még egyet szorított rajta, aztán elengedte, s kezeivel belekapaszkodott az ingébe a mellkasánál, pont úgy, ahogy Sakura tette nemrég. Arca kicsit kipirult, miközben csillogó kék szemeit a másik fiúéba fúrta, s az szinte elveszett az égkék pillantásban.  
\- Hiányoztál.  
Sasuke ekkor veszítette el az önuralmát. Megragadta Naruto csuklóit, s egyet pördítve a fiún a falhoz csapta őt, így "pózt" cserélve. Naruto megnyikkant a hirtelen ütődéstől, de a következő pillanatban elhallgatott, ahogy megérezte Sasuke nyelvét becsusszanni a szájába.  
Ismét valami halk nyögésfélét hallatott, aztán viszonozta a fekete szenvedélyes csókját. Nem volt benne semmi lágyság, semmi puhaság - nyelveik vad csatát vívtak, miközben foguk össze-összekoccant a nagy hevességben, s egymás szájából kapkodták a forró levegőt.  
'Vele annyira más...' gondolta Sasuke, miközben kezeit Naruto csuklójáról a tenyerébe futatta, s a hideg falon összefonódtak az ujjaik. 'Miért...?'  
Még többet akart, többet érezni, többet hallani... Testével közelebb nyomult a szőkéhez, s ahogy jobb lábával kilépett, hogy támassza magát, Naruto lábai közé került, térdével így akaratlanul meglökve a nadrágot a fiú combjai között.  
A bajuszcsíkos hátrafeszülve felnyögött, s Sasuke ezt kihasználva még mélyebbre dugta nyelvét, hogy azzal végigsimíthasson a másik szájpadlásán. Egyik kezét kihúzta a fiú szorító ujjai közül, s a narancssárga póló alá nyúlva finoman végigsimított a feszes hasfalon.  
De teste megdermedt, ahogy lépteket hallott a jobb oldalán. Száját elszakította Narutótól, s oldalra kapta a fejét. Bár nehezen kapkodta a levegőt, de a szőke is követte pillantását, s így együtt néztek elkerekedő szemekkel a lassan feléjük sétáló alakra.  
  
Sasuke érezte, hogy az arca vészesen melegedni kezd, s agya leblokkol, annak ellenére, hogy valami hihető magyarázaton kellene törnie a fejét. Villámgyorsan elengedte Narutót, aki nagy nehezen kihúzta magát, de a mellkasa továbbra is hevesen emelkedett.  
\- Shi... Shikamaru..?! - kiáltott fel idegesen, s ahogy Sasuke fél szemmel rálesett, látta, hogy az egész arca rákvörössé válik. - Én... Mi...  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, de a barna hajú kifejezéstelen arccal sétált el mellettük. Egy percre Naruto szemébe nézett, aki, ha lehet, még vörösebbé vált, majd Sasuke fekete szemeibe fúrta a tekintetét.  
A fiú keze megrándult. Idegesítette, hogy Shikamaru már másodjára találja őt ilyen helyzetben, de ami a leginkább zavarta, hogy ez alkalommal nem lehet ráfogni: "Ő nem akarta." 'Mi lesz, ha elmondja Kibáéknak?' jutott eszébe az Uchihának, s hideg víz ült ki homlokára a gondolattól.  
Shikamaru azonban nem szólt semmit. Megállt a jéggé dermedt fiúk előtt, egyik kezét zsebre dugta, s közben a másikban tartott virágcsokrot a föld felé fordította.  
\- Khm... - köhintett egyet, s teljes közömbösséggel nézett a rémült szempárokba. - Bocsi, odébb mennétek?  
Sasuke szinte fel sem fogta a kérdést, de teste magától mozdult, és a falhoz lépett, Naruto mellé. Shikamaru felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, miközben elsétált mellettük, de aztán a válla fölött hátranézve megszólalt.  
\- Hé, nyugi fiúk. - A szemei mintha eresztettek volna közönyükből, s egészen bíztató fényben csillogtak. - Úgy néztek rám, mintha kísértetet látnátok.  
Majd meg sem várva a másik kettő válaszát, elsétált.  
Naruto és Sasuke még egy hosszú percig csak néztek utána, mire végre meg mertek mozdulni. Ahogy egymásra pillantottak, mindkettejük arca melegedni kezdett, úgyhogy gyorsan félrenéztek, s ezután gondosan kerülték egymás tekintetét, ahogy némán megállapodva visszaindultak a cukrászdába.  
'Mi ütött belém?' szegezte magának a kérdést újra és újra Sasuke, ahogy lassan felsétáltak 'Úgy letámadtam, mintha...' Nem merte befejezni a gondolatmenetet.  
Naruto ment előre, ahogy fellépkedtek a lépcsőn, s Sasuke látta, hogy Hinata már nagyban sietett feléjük.  
\- Naruto! - lépett oda a fiúhoz a lány, s a kezébe nyomott egy tálcát. - Végre! Úgy tettem, ahogy kérted, és azt mondtam az igazgatónak, hogy vécére mentél, de... Hogy nem kerültél elő, már kezdte gyanítani, hogy megléptél...  
\- Oké... - A hangja egészen halk volt, mintha a lelke messze járt volna. - Kösz, Hinata.  
\- Nincs mit - pirult el a lány, s Sasukénak ez valahogy nem tetszett.  
  
Az Uchiha körülnézett, majd leült az egyik szabad asztalhoz. A napernyő kellemes árnyékot adott, s ő a következő néhány órában csak ült ott, mint valami szobor, s némán figyelte az égszemű fiú tevékenységét. Naruto csak egyszer ment oda hozzá, amikor vitt neki egy nagy pohár jégkását, de egyébként kerülte. De Sasuke nem bánta - amúgy sem lett volna képes most beszélgetni vele, és nem is akarta feltartani a munkájában. Ő egyszerűen csak nézni akarta, a fejébe vésni a mozdulatait, s mivel a fiú nem küldte el a fenébe, így nyugodtan üldögélve tett eleget vágyának. Nem telt el tizenöt perc, és Naruto végül túl tudta tenni magát a dolgokon. Sasuke halvány mosollyal az arcán figyelte őt, ahogy mosolyogva beszélget a vendégekkel, ajánlja nekik a termékeket, és őszinte boldogsággal köszöni meg a borravalót -amit elég tekintélyes mennyiségben kapott. Egyszer-kétszer aztán Sasukéra nézett, s futó mosollyal ajándékozta meg, mielőtt újabb vendéghez sétált volna.  
A fekete nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el, de a Nap már magasan járt az égen, mikor egyszer csak látta Shikamarut és Choujit felsétálni a lépcsőn, egy határozott ábrázatú hölgy kíséretében. Mikor azok észrevették Sasukét, odamentek hozzá.  
\- Leülhetünk? - kérdezte Shikamaru.  
\- Pesze. - Sasuke arrébb csúszott, s mellé ült Chouji, míg a vele szemközt lévő két széket Shikamaru és a barátnője foglalták el.  
\- Temari, ő itt... Kiba, az egyik barátom. Kiba, Temari... - mutatta be őket sután egymásnak Shikamaru, miközben vakargatni kezdte a fejét.  
\- Örvendek - emelkedett fel a szőke hajú lány a székről, s Sasuke felé nyújtotta kezét. A fiú bosszús volt, hogy a hülye parádé miatt megint újabb embert kell átvernie, de elfogadta a kezet, s meglepődve tapasztalta, milyen erős fogása van a lánynak.  
\- Szintúgy.  
\- Hjaajj... - sóhajtott fel Temari, miközben nyakához tette kezét, s nyújtózott egyet. - Ez a Shikamaru olyan egy bunkó. Elment venni valami hülye dudvát, s emiatt lekéste a vonatomat.  
\- Elnézést - morogta az említett, s unottan felkönyökölt az asztalra. - Az a normális, ha a férfiak virágot visznek a nőknek. Kellemetlen, de nem tudtam, hogy te nem szereted őket.  
\- Már megint ez a férfi-női előítéletek... - sóhajtott fel ismét a lány, s aztán szúrós tekintettel nézett a párjára. - Mi lenne, ha egyszer összekapnád magad, és a saját fejed után mennél a sztereotípiák helyett?  
'Ezek ketten tényleg szerelmesek...?' gondolkozott el Sasuke. Mert ahogy elnézte őket, egyáltalán nem festettek úgy, mint azok a turbékoló párocskák, akiket a tévében látni manapság.  
\- Mit hozhatok?  
A vidáman csicsergő hangra Sasuke felkapta a fejét. Naruto cinkosan ránézett, s elmosolyodott, majd tekintetét újra a többiekre függesztette.  
\- Á, szia Naruto! - köszöntötte Shikamaru, s hirtelen egész lelkesnek tűnt. Legalábbis, a korábbi unott tekintetéhez képest. - Had mutassam be a barátnőmet, Temarit.  
'Vajon csak én érzem úgy, hogy megfagyott a levegő?' Sasuke tekintete ode-oda járt Naruto és a szőke lány között, de nem tévedett: a feszültség szinte kézzel tapintható volt.  
\- Naruto...? - suttogta Temari egészen furcsa hangon. - AZ a Naruto?  
A fiú sem tűnt kevésbé meglepettnek.  
\- És, te AZ a Temari vagy? Gaara Temarija..? Meg Kankuróé...?  
\- Igen! - A lány hirtelen felugrott a székéről, s a szőke mellett termett. Szegény fiú majd elejtette a jegyzettömböt, amit a kezében tartott, ahogy a heves nőszemély magához szorította, és öklével megborzolgatta a haját.  
\- Nahát, tényleg, most már emlékszem! Gaara mesélte, hogy az egyik barátja Konohába jött nyári munkára, de hogy te... Úgy örülök, már nagyon sokat hallottam rólad!  
\- Tényleg? - Naruto egészen kipirult, de a vigyor nem lohadt le arcáról. Zavarában a nyakát kezdte vakargatni, ahogy az elégedetten mosolygó lányra nézett. - Hehe, én is nagyon örülök. Gaa is mesélt már nekünk a nővéréről.  
Az idilli boldogságot Shikamaru hangja törte meg.  
\- Haaa? - pislantott fel a "párocskára". - Ti honnan ismeritek egymást?  
Sasuke szíve szerint sokkal hevesebben tette volna fel a kérdést, de igyekezett csöndben maradni, s hagyni beszélni a többit.  
\- Á, dehogy - mosolygott Temari, s vetett egy vidám pillantást a szőke srácra. - De már sokat hallottam Narutóról. Az öcséim, Gaara és Kankuro ugyanis egy szobában laknak vele. - Az értetlenkedő fejeket látva gyorsan hozzátette. - Mármint, a kollégiumban.  
\- Tényleg? Nahát! - ámult el Chouji, s hogy leküzdje döbbenetét, folytatta a chips-evést.  
Sasukénak azonban sokkal nehezebb volt feldolgoznia a hallottakat. 'Mi a fene! Hát mindenki ismeri Narutót?' Legszívesebben a kezébe temette volna az arcát. 'Lassan nem is lesz olyan ember, akiről ne derüljön ki, hogy valahogy kapcsolatban áll vele...'  
\- Először jársz Konohában? - érdeklődött Naruto, miközben Temari visszaült a helyére. Mikor a lány bólintott, Naruto újra elvigyorodott. - Én is! És ma jöttél? És meddig maradsz? És...  
  
A kérdések megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek a fiúból, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha a lányt nagyon zavarná. Naruto végül besietett az épületbe, és hozott mindenkinek innivalót és fagylaltot, de miután körülkémlelt, és nem látta Jiraiyát a közelben, leült hozzájuk, és tovább beszélgettek. Temari elmesélte, hogy egy sakkversenyen ismerkedett meg Shikamaruval, és igazából fogalmuk sincs, mi fogta meg őket a másikban, de valahogy így alakult a dolog. Shikamaru már járt náluk párszor, bár csak Kankurót volt alkalma megismerni. Úgy beszélték meg, ezt a szombatot a lány Konohában tölti, aztán este visszautaznak Sunába, ahonnan a lány származott, és a vasárnapot pedig Shikamaru tölti velük. Ez ugyanis az első hétvége az együtt járásuk kezdete óta, amikor a három testvér együtt van otthon, és a lány szerette volna bemutatni nekik a barátját.  
\- Tényleg, Naruto - fordult egyszer a fiú felé Temari, és az ujjait összefonta az orra előtt. - Nem akarsz te is leutazni velünk? Gaara már hiányolt téged, és gondolom, te is szeretnél találkozni vele.  
\- Hozzátok, Sunába? - Narutót szemlátomást meglepte az ajánlat, mert erősen elgondolkodott. - Hát...  
\- Ha amiatt aggódsz, nincs olyan messze. Vonattal három óra az út. És csak egy nap, utána este visszajöhetnél Shikamaruval.  
Naruto tanácstalan, szinte már kérő tekintettel pillantott Sasukéra. Az rögtön megértette a néma kérdést, és alig észrevehetően bólintott. Naruto ezután már nyugodtabbnak látszott.  
\- Hát... Jó, rendben. Tényleg szeretném már látni őt - mosolyodott el. - Akkor majd megbeszélem az öregemmel, de mivel vasárnap amúgy sem kéne dolgoznom, szerintem elenged.  
\- Naruto! - hallatszott ekkor az említett férfi kiáltása. - Dolgozz már, kölyök, ne társalogj!  
\- Bocsánat! - kiáltott az, és sebesen felpattant. - Akkor, majd jelentkezem! Ha most nem szedem össze magam, nem enged el...  
És már el is sietett.  
A többiek ezek után kellemes hangulatban töltötték az időt, de Sasuke alig vett részt a beszélgetésben. Narutónak vasárnap nem kellett dolgoznia? Persze, ez mondjuk érthető... De akkor... Vele is tölthette volna azt a napot...  
'Ne álljunk csak meg' villant át az agyán 'Már miért akarnám én, hogy velem töltse a napot? Menjen csak az idióta barátaival, és csináljon, amit akar!'  
És mégis... Valahol vágyott rá, hogy vele legyen. És újra meg akarta csókolni.  
Miért érez így? Ez már tényleg nem normális. Egészen olyan, mintha... Mintha ő...  
  
Ilyen és hasonló gondolatok jártak a fiú fejében, miközben tovább marcangolta magát. Choujinak kellett aztán megbökdösnie, hogy észrevegye: indulnak. Felállt, s kifejezéstelen tekintettel sétált lefelé a lépcsőn, azon gondolkodva, hogy most hova menjen. Itachi még mindig nem hívta, de Narutót most már békén kell hagynia, hisz dolgoznia kell.  
Már javában az utcán sétáltak, mikor felnézett, és látta, hogy Shikamaru hevesen suttog valamit Choujinak, míg Temari az egyik bolt kirakatát tanulmányozta. A dundi fiú bólintott, aztán odasétált Temarihoz, a barna hajú fiú pedig határozott léptekkel indult meg Sasuke felé.  
\- Mi- Mi az, Shikamaru? - kérdezte értetlenül, ahogy a fiú megragadta a vállát, s indulásra késztette az ellenkező irányba. - Hova megyünk?  
\- Kibához - mondta az ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, miközben tekintetét egyenesen előre szegezte. - Choujival már megbeszéltem, úgyhogy addig lefoglalja Temarit.  
\- Mit beszéltél meg? - De Shikamaru nem válaszolt.  
Szó nélkül tették meg az utat Kiba házáig. Mikor becsöngettek, a fiú nővére nyitott ajtót, de beengedte őket. Sasuke követte Shikamarut fel a lépcsőn, majd egy hangos kopogás, és az azt követő "Szabad!" után beléptek a szobába.  
Kiba épp a gépe előtt ült, s nagyban gépelt valamit, de mikor meglátta vendégeit, gyorsan bezárta, és felkelt a székről.  
\- Hát ti? - pislogott egyet csodálkozva, s hellyel kínálta őket. - Azt hittem, a barátnőddel vagytok.  
\- Úgy is volt - felelte Shikamaru. - De akadt egy váratlan probléma.  
\- Probléma? - nézett Kiba értetlen szemekkel, s ez úttal Sasuke is így tett.  
'Hogy érti?'  
\- Igen. - Shikamaru kihúzta magát, és elhatározott arccal nézett a barna szemekbe. - Kiba, én kiszállok.  
Egy hosszú percig néma csend volt. Aztán Kiba zavartan elmosolyodott.  
\- Ho-hogy érted, hogy kiszállsz? Mármint...  
\- Úgy értem, hogy kész, nem csinálom tovább.  
\- Viccelsz? - Kiba kérdése teljesen fölösleges volt. Hisz csak rá kellett nézni a tüskés hajú arcára, ami sosem volt még ennyire komoly.  
\- Nem. Kiderült, hogy Temari öccsei Naruto barátai. - Sasuke agyában kattant valami. Most már értette. - Így nem vállalom be. Eleinte nem zavart, de egyébként már korábban is akartam szólni. Mióta megismertem azt a lökött hülyegyereket, piszkálja a csőröm a dolog.  
\- De hát... De hát te is benne voltál! - Kiba szinte visított. - Nem hagyhatsz itt minket! Vagy... - A barna szemek nagyra tágultak, s félelem látszott bennük. - Elmondod nekik? Elmondod, hogy mit akartunk csinálni...?  
Sasukénak kihagyott a szívverése. Érezte, hogy remeg a keze, miközben Shikamarura pillantott. De annak arcából semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni.  
\- Nem. Mivel az én felelősségem is, hiszen nem állítottalak le, nem köplek be titeket. Csináljatok, amit akartok. De az én nevem tiszta.  
Sasuke erős késztetést érzett, hogy kifújjon egy adag benn tartott levegőt. Tudta, hogy Naruto sosem bocsátaná meg, ha elmondaná neki az igazat. De ha még ráadásul mástól tudná meg...  
\- Rendben. Viszlát, Shikamaru. - Kiba a cserbenhagyottság dühével nézett fel a fiúra. - Mi nélküled is megcsináljuk, igaz-e?  
Sasuke hirtelen találta szembe magát a bizonyságot váró szempárral. Hogy hirtelen kereszttűzbe állították, nem tudott mit reagálni. Szája kiszáradt, s a rossz érzést csak fokozta, hogy végig magán érezte Shikamaru pillantását.  
Nem tudott megszólalni. Most mondja el? Mondja el nekik, hogy már ő sem akarja? De miért? És mi lesz, ha Kiba egyedül is végigcsinálja? Képes rá... De...  
Nyelt egyet. Kezeit ökölbe szorította, s félre nézett.  
De alig észrevehetően bólintott.  
\- Nalátod! - Kiba diadalmasan nézett Shikamarura. - Jól van, nincs harag, de akkor tényleg tartsd a szád, rendben? Majd csinálunk videókat - kacsintott rá.  
Sasuke utolsó rohadék alaknak érezte magát. Miért nem mondott nemet? Miért!?  
Shikamaru is bólintott, s lassan megfordulva indult kifelé a szobából.  
\- Akkor én visszamegyek Temarihoz. - Már a kulcson volt a keze, mikor háttal állva a másik kettőnek, megszólalt. - Azért én a helyetekben még végiggondolnám.  
Lassan hátranézett a válla fölött, s komoly pillantása Sasukén állapodott meg.  
\- Főleg a tiédben, Sasuke.  
Aztán lenyomta a kilincset. Az ajtó halkan csukódott be a háta mögött.  
\- Mi a... - pislogott értetlenül Kiba. Aztán a mellette álló fiúra nézett. - Ezt meg hogy értette?  
\- Nem tudom... - A hangja egészen halk és vékony volt.  
De valójában, nagyon is jól értette. Annyira, hogy a testére teljes zsibbadás ült.  
Shikamaru tudja. Tudja, és érti.  
Talán jobban, mint ő maga.  
  


*

Sasuke a tenyerébe temette az arcát, miközben szobor módjára feküdt az ágyán. Szája még mindig reszketett, és hiába vett be még nyugtatót is, a fullasztó érzés nem akart eltűnni a tagjaiból. Szemét alaknak érezte magát, egy utolsó szemétnek, amiért nem volt képes a döntő pillanatban ellent mondani. Ugyanakkor egyre inkább erősödött benne az érzés, miszerint ő csak egy bábu, amit dróton rángatnak ide-oda... Látszólag azt tesz, amit akar, de ha rossz helyre megy, visszarántják.  
'Mit tegyek? Mit tegyek...?' Ez a kérdés cikázott a fejében, még az álom el nem érte szemeit.  
  
Itachi egész nap nem hívta vissza.


	12. Szeretet, barátság, szerelem és árulás

Naruto halványan mosolygott magában, miközben behúzta a sporttáskája cipzárját. De a mosoly helyét durcásan összehúzott ajkak vették át, ahogy sokadszori próbálkozás után sem sikerült teljesen lezárnia a táskát. Először azt hitte, csak beakadt az anyagba, de lassan kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy talán kicsit túl sok mindent pakolt be.  
Fáradt sóhajjal nyitotta hát újra ki, és vizsgálódva szemlélte meg a ruha és játékkavalkádot. Mit ne vigyen magával? Végül úgy döntött, talán nem lesz szüksége mind a tizenhat csomag instant ramenre. Majd megkéri Temarit, hogy főzzön neki frisset. Gaara úgyis sokat mondta, milyen jó szakács a nővére.  
Miközben kipakolt, a gondolatra aztán újra el kellett mosolyodnia. Nagyon várta már, hogy újra lássa a barátait. Igaz ugyan, hogy a vörös hajú nem volt valami beszédes alak, de valahogy mindig jól megértették egymást Narutóval, még szavak nélkül is. Kíváncsi volt már, mi történt vele és Kankuróval azóta, hogy elváltak. 'Vajon sikerült bekerülnie a képzőművészetire?' gondolta, a barna hajú végzősre gondolva.  
  
Mikor végül sikerült bezárni a táskáját, s fölállva megemelte azt, valahogy nem lepődött meg, hogy még mindig nehéz. 'A fene...' morgott magában, miközben a vállára kanyarította, de úgy érezte: ha ezt sokáig kell vinnie, a gerince súlyos alakváltozáson fog átmenni. 'Valahogy sosem tudtam jól összepakolni...'  
A kilós táskával az oldalán lemászott a lépcsőn, majd amint odaért a bejárathoz, egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében dobta le az ajtó mellé. Fájós vállát kezdte masszírozni, de aztán ijedten ugrott egyet, ahogy a jól ismert hang megszólalt a háta mögött.  
\- Biztos, hogy szükséged van ennyi holmira?  
Még beletelt pár másodpercre, hogy Naruto szíve újra normálisan dobogjon.  
\- Megőrültél!? - kiáltotta szemrehányóan miközben megfordult, s dühösen nézett a kedélyesen mosolygó, fehérősz hajú alakra. - Miért hozod rám a szívbajt?  
\- Azt hittem, a kollégium után már megszoktad. - Egyértelműen látszott, hogy az öreg magában jót mulat. Karjait lazán összefonta a mellkasa előtt, ahogy mosolyogva figyelte fogadott fia durcás arcát. - Meddig maradsz Sunában?  
Naruto még dühösen fújtatott egyet, de lassan kezdett megenyhülni.  
\- Este már jövök vissza - mondta, de aztán felcsillant a szeme. Ijesztő hirtelenséggel vigyorodott el, miközben kezével megvakarta a fejét, aztán a tőle telhető legédesebb arckifejezéssel nézett az öregre. - De ha megengeded, hogy...  
Nem volt szükség arra, hogy befejezze. Jiraiya jóízűen felnevetett, aztán közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, és barátságosan megborzolta annak haját. Naruto morogva a fejéhez kapott, és igyekezett rendbeszedni az égnek álló, szőke tincseket, de mellkasát melegség járta át, mint ahogy mindig, amikor ezt csinálta az öreg. Akárhogyis alakult az élete, Jiraiya volt az, aki mindig mellette állt, és aki mindig éreztette vele, hogy fontos a létezése. Apja, barátja, és a családja - egyetlen személyben.  
\- Régebben jobb volt... - morogta halkan Jiraiya. - Most már túl magas vagy.  
Naruto szó nélkül hagyta a megjegyzést. Egyrészt örült, hogy az öreg már nem tekinti gyereknek, de... Egy része félt attól, hogy ha felnő, nem maradhat tovább mellette, és akkor egyedül marad.  
Jiraiya aztán hirtelen egészen vidám hangon szólalt meg.  
\- Nos, ma vasárnap van, nem kéne dolgoznod. De ha tényleg ennyire szeretnéd - nyomott egy barackot a borzas fejre, majd nem törődve a méltatlankodó nyögéssel, elmosolyodott -, ott alhatsz.  
\- Tényleg? - Naruto mintha el is felejtette volna korábbi baját, csillogó szemekkel, és nevetésre álló szájjal nézett fel az ősz hajú öregre. - Ott alhatok velük?  
Jiraiya mosolyogva bólintott, majd színlelt feddő hangon lengette meg mutatóujját.  
\- De legkésőbb dél körül itthon legyél! Délelőtt nem nagy a forgalom, Hinata is elboldogul a vendégekkel, de utána ne hagyd cserben.  
\- Mm! - bólintott boldogan a szőke, és széles vigyort eresztett meg. - Köszönöm, Ero-sennin! Látod, tudsz te rendes is lenni, ha akarsz!  
\- Hééé, kölyök! - Újabb barack landolt volna a fején, ha nem tér ki gyorsan előle. - Vigyázz a szádra, mert visszavonom! És milliószor megmondtam, hogy ne hívj így!  
Naruto nevetett. Szívből jövő kacaja betöltötte a szobát, s Jiraiya mosolygó szemekkel nézett a fiúra. 'Milyen hamar megnőtt...' gondolta, s jellegzetes vigyorát látva akaratlanul is az apja jutott eszébe. 'Annyira hasonlít rád, Minato. Mintha csak téged látnálak...'  
Naruto nehezebben szedte a levegőt a nagy nevetéstől, miközben lehuppant a táskájára, s onnan nézett föl a férfire. De zavartan ráncolta össze a homlokát, mikor meglátta az öreg hirtelen elkomolyodott arcát.  
\- M-mi az?  
\- Nem lesz magányos nélküled? - Arckifejezése nem változott, ahogy Naruto értetlen szemeibe nézett. - A barátod.  
\- Barátom? Milyen ba... - Az égkék szemek hirtelen kinyíltak, ahogy megértette, mire gondol a férfi. Olyannyira értette, hogy a következő pillanatban a füle tövéig vörösödött. De azért elszántan védekezett. - Ho-hogy érted!? A barátaimnak semmi bajuk azzal, hogy elmegyek, és má-másféle barátom meg nincs! Nem tudom, honnan vetted, ho-hogy én...  
\- Nyugi. - Jiraiya mély hangja olyan nyugodt volt, hogy Naruto hadonászó kezei akaratlanul megálltak a levegőben, ő maga pedig elhallgatott. - Megvannak a kapcsolataim. A Saijal történtekről is tudok.  
Naruto erre aztán már igazán tűzvörösre gyúlt. Visszahuppant a táskájára, és elfordult, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen az ősz hajú szemébe néznie, de égőpiros füle így is elárulta.  
\- Ho... Hogyan...? - Habár az előbb éles volt a hangja, olyan hirtelen csendesült el, hogy Jiraiya szinte megsajnálta.  
\- Tudod, van egy Kakashi nevű régi barátom. - Naruto akaratlanul is felkapta a fejét. Kakashival beszélgetett nemrég a Vörösrókában! - Az ő "legnagyobb riválisa" - a férfi ezt eléggé felhangon mondta -, Gai pedig egy bizonyos Rock Lee nevezetű fiúnak tanít thai-bokszot.  
Narutónak hirtelen minden vér kifutott az arcából, holott az előbb még pont az volt a problémája, hogy túl sok tolult belé. Lee beszélt a mesterének a róla történtekről? Az pedig továbbadta Kakashinak, és így az öregének...!? A szőke hirtelen kemény dühöt érzett a fekete hajú fiú iránt. 'Miért kellett kibeszélnie!? Most ők mind tudják, hogy... Hogy én...' Akaratlanul is nyelt egyet, és továbbra sem mert Jiraiya szemébe nézni.  
\- Öhm... Én... - próbálkozott valami gyenge kis magyarázattal, de igazság szerint fogalma sem volt, mit kéne mondania.  
\- Hé, nyugi, kölyök. - Látta, hogy a férfi elé lép, és a következő percben már érezte nagy tenyereit a vállára feküdni. - Azt hiszed érdekel egy cseppet is, hogy más beállítottságú vagy? Te attól még ugyanaz a fiú maradsz, Naruto.  
  
Naruto összeszorította a száját. A rátörő érzések olyan erősek voltak, hogy kis híján könnyeket csalt a szemébe, s hirtelen elárasztotta a szeretet keresztapja iránt. Óvatosan felpillantott az oly jól ismert arcra, s elmerengett az azon tanyázó vidám, bízató mosolyon. Végül félénken viszonozta.  
\- Köszi, Ero-sennin.  
A férfi csak vidáman mordul egyet.  
\- Ugyan. Legalább nem kell féltenem tőled a barátnőimet. - Naruto felnézett a hirtelen kiegyenesedő férfira, s a látványtól kis híján kipukkadt belőle a nevetés.  
Jiraiya ugyanis szinte eszelős vigyorra húzta a száját, miközben perverzen csillogó szemekkel meredt a szőke fiúra. Kicsit előrehajolt, miközben nagy tenyereivel valami láthatatlan dolgot markolászott a levegőben.  
\- Láttad már őket, ugye? A cukrászdában? Olyan kis helyesek és gömbölyűek!...  
Naruto még mindig kacarászott, miközben felállt, s ismét a vállára kanyarította táskáját. De mintha még az is könnyebbnek tűnt volna.  
\- Na gyere, te perverz öreg - mondta vidáman, mire Jiraiya elhallgatott, és kiegyenesedett. Arcáról ijesztő hirtelenséggel tűnt el a kis pirosság, de a mosolya még mindig rajta virított. - Elmegy a vonatom, és Temariék aztán várhatnak.  
Naruto kilépett a házból, s az ősz hajú öreg követte. A fiú úgy érezte, mintha mázsás tehertől szabadult volna meg. Az örege tudta! Tudta, és továbbra is elfogadja őt. Akkor olyan nagy bűne nem lehet, igaz?  
\- Azért megkérdezhetem, hogy ki az?  
Naruto hátranézett, bele, egyenesen az őt pásztázó szemekbe. Ahogy felfogta, mire vonatkozik a kérdés, kissé elpirult, de érezte, hogy lehet őszinte a férfival.  
\- Inuzuka Kiba - mondta egészen halk hangon, s zavarát leplezendő inkább újra előre fordult.  
Jiraiya azonban nem úgy reagált, ahogy várta. Szinte megdermedt a levegő, s aztán egészen komoly hangon szólalt meg.  
\- Az Inuzuka kölyök? Hmm... - Nem volt túl bíztató a hümmögés. - Vigyázz azzal a fiúval. Mindig valami baj van körülötte, és nincs túl jó híre a városban.  
Naruto ezt nem nagyon akarta elhinni, de azért bólintott. 'Hogy Kibának nincs jó híre? Pedig egyáltalán nem az a bajkeverő típus... Inkább néz ki olyannak, aki rendet teremt.'  
Végül úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele. Akárki akármit mond, Kiba olyan, amilyennek ő megismerte.  
És talán... megszerette.  
  
  
  
Sasuke fáradt sóhajjal vetette le magát a padra. Karjait a háttámlára fektette, miközben fejét hátrahajtva adta át magát a nyugalomnak. Fölötte a tiszta kék ég terült el, melyekbe bele-belelógott egy-egy zöld faág, a madarak csiripeltek, a levegő pedig a vadon nőtt füvek és növények jellegzetes illatát árasztotta.  
Az Uchiha fiú egész délelőttje azzal telt, hogy különböző helyeket járt be a városban, hátha megint ismerősnek talál majd valamit. Ugyan erősen kételkedett a dolog sikerességében, hisz az a bizonyos deja vu érzés csak olyankor támadt fel benne, mikor Naruto is a közelében volt, de úgy gondolta, egy próbát megér.  
  
Mivel a belvárosban teljesen érzéketlen volt minden iránt, önmagában elkönyvelte, hogy biztosan nem ott találkoztak. Mindent végiggondolt, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy csak akkor kapta el az a furcsa érzés, amikor természetközelben voltak. Így hát a külvárosi részeken sétálgatott, fák között, és mezőkön, parkokban és az egyetlen mesterséges tó mellett, miközben igyekezett teljesen átadni magát a környezetnek.  
A várva várt hatás azonban elmaradt. Az emlékeit továbbra is sűrű homály fedte, de még az a bizsergető érzés sem járta át a tagjait. Ha nincs vele Naruto, tényleg képtelen emlékezni?  
Bár teljesen haszontalan azért nem volt. Noha minden a feledés homályába veszett, a sok séta a természetben megtette hatását. Feszült idegessége lecsillapodott, és szinte már békés nyugalom vette át annak helyét, ami igencsak ráfért a lelkére az elmúlt napok történései után. Néhány egészen boldog órára megfeledkezhetett minden bajáról, s újra annak a fiúnak érezhette magát, aki egykor volt, mielőtt a szőke srác szó szerint berobbant volna az életébe, érzelmi lavinát indítva maga után.  
Később aztán eszébe jutott, hogy talán ugyanazokra a helyekre kéne újra elmennie, ahol együtt voltak. Első útja a hintához vezetett. Vasárnap lévén teljesen üres volt a park, úgyhogy némileg megnyugodva lépett az ülés mögé. Picit meglökte, s mivel senki nem ült benne, a hinta magasra szállt előtte. Sasuke párszor még megismételte, de a negyedik lökés után rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen mit is csinál, és zavart-mérgesen ellépett. 'Mi ütött belém?' dohogott magában, ahogy emlékek híján visszaindult a buszmegállóba 'Én, Uchiha Sasuke állok egy parkban, és lököm az üres hintát, ráadásul halványan mosolyogva?!'  
De léptei hirtelen elhaltak. Mintha valami felsőbb hang sugallta volna, megállt, s automatikusan felnézett a jobbján.  
Egy fa előtt állt. De nem akármelyiknél - ezt jól ismerte. Ez volt az a fa, ahova Naruto és ő korábban fölmásztak. És ahol... elcsattant az a bizonyos szájrapuszi.  
Bár ez nem épp az az emlék volt, amit Sasuke keresett, mégsem állhatta meg mosoly nélkül. Ha akkor tudta volna, hogy az a fiú ennyi bajt fog a fejére hozni... De nem, mégsem bánta, hogy megismerte őt. Sőt. Lassan már elképzelni sem tudta volna az életét Uzumaki Naruto nélkül.  
'De már nincs sok időm hátra.' Gondolta, ahogy fejét elfordítva továbbindult. 'Chouji múlt pénteki bejelentésével együtt volt nyolc nap. Vagyis, a következő péntek lesz a jelmezbál estéje. Akkor... a maival együtt hat nap.'  
Hat nap... És aztán vége lesz ennek a rémálomnak. A kérdés már csak az, milyen módon...  
  
A park után Sasuke a mezővel próbálkozott, ahol a felhőket nézték Narutóval. Furcsamód, most egy csöppet sem vonakodott lefeküdni a fűbe. Csak elnyúlt, igyekezve, hogy ugyanott, és ugyanabban a pózban legyen, ahogy korábban tette, majd a kék eget kezdte pásztázni a szemével. A békés nyugalom újra megszállta, s az érzés hatására le kellett hunynia a szemeit.  
Hosszú percekig csak feküdt, és átadta magát az érzésnek. De aztán felpattantak a szemei.  
'Megint dúdoltam...' gondolta döbbenten, s valóban: a hirtelen beálló hasító csend arra engedett következtetni, hogy egy pillanattal ezelőtt még finom zaj volt. Sasuke szíve akaratlanul is dobogni kezdett. 'Talán ez a dal valami kapocs...?'  
Újra lehunyta a szemeit, és igyekezett felidézni a dallamot, de ezúttal teljesen tudatosan. Bár nem szeretett különösebben énekelni, szép, lágy hangja volt. Eleinte csak össze-vissza hangok hagyták el csukott száját, de aztán lassan kezdett kialakulni a hangzásvilág, s ezzel együtt, egy kész kis dallam. Sasuke legszívesebben felujjongott volna, ahogy ráismert: igen, ez volt az! De nem tette. Helyette inkább újra kinyitotta a szemét, és a feje fölött elvonuló felhőket figyelte, miközben tovább dúdolt.  
A lassú dallam végtelenül egyszerű volt, nem is értette, miért esett ilyen nehezére felidéznie. Ráadásul, meglepően rövidke volt, de mégsem volt képes elszakadni tőle - újra, és újra nekikezdett. Az egyszerűsége ellenére volt benne valami szomorú és mégis bíztató melegség, ami magával ragadta, és szinte kényszerítette a folytatásra.  
'Mi ez a dal?' töprengett magában, miközben lassan felállt, s a besétált a fák közé 'Narutónak is ismerős volt, bár ez nem jelent semmit. Egy dalt bárhol lehet hallani, nem kellett ahhoz korábban találkoznunk.' De azért eldöntötte, hogy otthon majd előkeresi a régi CD-it.  
A tenyere bizseregni kezdett, ahogy elért arra a helyre. Kezét rögtön fektette a fa törzsére, ahogy kilesett mögüle, s szemei szinte éhesen itták be a tájat. 'Igen, ez az a bizsergés...' A tüskés bokrokra nézett, és a mögötte nyíló virágokra. Korábban a látvány mindig a befejezetlenség érzését keltette benne. A várakozásét.  
De most már tudta, mire várt. Szemei szinte kivetítették elé a mezőn virágot szedő Naruto képét. Ő volt az, aki hiányzott a képből.  
Sasuke még közel egy órát töltött el azon a helyen, de semmi új nem jutott az eszébe. Mivel Kushina sírjához pedig nem érezte a jogot, hogy elmenjen, így hát visszatért a városba.  
  
És most itt ül, a Vörösróka előtt növő fák alatt a padon, és várja, hogy csoda történjen. A délelőttje eredmény nélkül telt el, s az egyetlen felhasználható dolog, amit "visszakapott", az a dallam. Bár erősen kételkedett benne, hogy bármiféle nyomra vezetné, de ha megtalálná valahol az eredeti számot, talán eszébe jutna valami.  
És így, talán közelebb kerülhetne Narutóhoz.

*

  
  
Naruto békésen látott neki megágyazni. Temari korábban előkeresett neki plusz ágyneműket, majd Kankuro segítségével félretolták Gaara íróasztalát, így ő a vöröshajúval alhatott egy szobában. Bár a lány sokszor kért elnézést, amiért nincs elég ágy, de Naruto egyáltalán nem bánta. Mindig is imádott a földön aludni, s hogy ezt a barátja mellett tehette meg, egészen különleges hangulatba hozta. 'Mintha egy pizsamaparti lenne, vagy hasonló' gondolta vidáman.  
  
A mosoly egész nap nem szakadt le az arcáról, onnantól kezdve, hogy megérkeztek a Sunai pályaudvarra. Kankuro és Gaara kijöttek eléjük a peronhoz, és Naruto boldog kurjongás kíséretében ugrott a nyakukba. Kankuro nevetve veregette meg a vállát, míg Gaara csak halványan mosolygott barátja hevességén. De Naruto tudta, hogy a másik kettő is boldog, amiért újra láthatja őket. Temari korábban felhívta őket, hogy készüljenek, mert egyel többen jönnek - méghozzá, a szőke fiúval bővülve, amivel jól kivívták a fivérek döbbenetét.  
Miután megvoltak az üdvözlések, Temari bemutatta a barátját Gaarának is. Shikamaru később, mikor senki nem figyelt, félrehúzta Narutót, hogy a véleményét kérje, miért nem tetszik ő a vörösnek, de a fiú megnyugtatta, hogy Gaara már csak ilyen hűvös személyiség.  
Miután megérkeztek a házukba, Naruto nagyra kerekedett szemekkel járta körbe a lakást. Shikamaru már járt itt korábban, úgyhogy ő csak elterült a nappaliba fektetett kanapén, de a szőke fiú szinte itta a sok tárgy látványát. Minden szoba annyira visszaadta tulajdonosaik tulajdonságát, hogy a vigyor nem tudott leolvadni az arcáról.  
Miután mindenki kipakolt, beültek Kankuro nemrég megszerzett autójába, és bementek a belvárosba. Ott aztán első útjuk egy étterembe vezetett, mivel a három órás étel nélküli utazás jócskán megviselte a fiatalok gyomrát.  
A kocsit aztán egy parkolóban hagyták, s szinte egész nap a várost rótták. A három testvér először megmutatta Suna legszebb helyeit a fiúknak, majd elmentek a helyi múzeumba. Shikamaru és Gaara egészen hosszan elbeszélgettek az egyik legértékesebb kiállított tárgyról alkotott véleményükről, ami egy homokkőből készült egyedi díszítésű sakktábla volt. Naruto kicsit unta a helyet, de inkább leharapta volna a nyelvét, minthogy ezt megmondja a barátainak. De Kankuro és öccse már elég jól ismerték őt ahhoz, hogy erre ne is legyen szükség - s a következő útjuk a vidámparkba vezetett.  
  
Naruto itt már tényleg önmagát adhatta. Gyermeki vidámsággal ugrált egyik-másik játék között, a hullámvasúttól kezdve a körhintáig mindenen. Gaarát senki nem tudta rávenni, hogy akár egybe is hajlandó legyen beleülni - kivéve Narutónak, aki nagy nehezen rábeszélte őt az óriáskerékre.  
A fülkékbe négy embert tudott ülni, úgyhogy kétfelé váltak. A fiúk hagyták, hogy Temari Shikamaruval mehessen "enyelegni" az egyikbe, bár ahogy elnézte kettejük arcát, Naruto inkább mondta volna azt, hogy Temari szétveri a barnát az unott közömbössége miatt.  
Ugyanakkor, a szőke sejtette, hogy amint hármasban marad barátaival, azok egy bizonyos kérdést fognak feltenni... S nem is csalódott. Amint a kabinjuk fölemelkedett, a mellette ülő Kankuró felé fordult.  
\- Na mesélj. Mi a helyzet azzal a Kibával?  
Naruto érezte, hogy melegedik az arca, ezért kinézett az ablakon. De mivel épp az egyik tartó mellett mentek el, a táj mellett látta a kíváncsi fiú arcát visszatükröződni. Gaarára sandított, aki kifejezéstelen szemekkel nézte őt, de érezte - ő is tudni szeretné.  
'Végül is, miért ne beszélnénk?' tette fel a kérdést magában, ahogy feljebb csúszott az ülésen 'Ismernek engem, a barátaim, és elfogadtak. Úgyhogy...'  
\- Minden rendben. Sai túlreagálta, ahogy megmondtam. - Naruto előbb Gaara, majd Kankuro szemébe nézett. - Kicsit hűvös ugyan, de figyelmes és... kedves. - Elhallgatott, ahogy hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani, de idegességében átváltott fecsegésre. - A Vörösrókában találkoztam vele először, tudjátok, ahova mentem dolgozni. Egy picit megszivattam, de egyáltalán nem kezelte rosszul, sőt, utána mosolygott is, és úgy vettem észre, elég népszerű a lányok körében, bár ő nem igazán törődik velük. Sikerült rábeszélnem az öregem, hogy pár napig elengedjen korábban melóból, úgyhogy csomó ra-randira tudtunk menni... Mármint, ő is elvitt mindenfelé, meg aztán voltunk strandon, teniszeztünk, elkísért a-anya... Szóval voltunk mindenfele, és...  
\- Szereted?  
Naruto mintha hirtelen megnémult volna. Lassan felemelte a fejét, és az őt pásztázó hidegkék szemekbe meredt. Nyelve hegyén volt a kérdés, hogy "Tessék?", de tudta, nem a hallásával volt baj.  
Fél szemmel Kankuróra sandított, de az ugyanolyan meredten nézte öccsét, mint Naruto. Nyilván nem számított arra, hogy az ilyen nyíltan felteszi a kérdést.  
A szőke érezte, hogy arca ismét melegedni kezd, s erősen fontolgatta, hogy megválaszolatlanul hagyja a kérdést. De ahogy a vörös hajú szemébe nézett, tudta, érezte: az csak pusztán barátságból kérdezi.  
\- A... azt hiszem.  
Gyorsan elfordította a fejét, de az ablak üvegén meglátta visszatükröződni Kankuro elégedetten mosolygó arcát. Érezte, hogy tűzvörösre gyúl, ezért igyekezett teljesen belemerülni az alatta fekvő város látványába, de valahogy nem sikerült.  
\- A szemeid. - Naruto önkéntelenül is felemelte a fejét, és Gaarára nézett. Annak arca semmit sem változott, de hidegkék íriszei egészen lágyan figyelték őt. - Most már csillognak.  
Kankuro kérdő tekintettel járatta pillantását közöttük, de Naruto rögtön megértette. Annyira, hogy meleg bizsergés öntötte el a mellkasát. Halvány mosolyra húzódott a szája.  
\- Lehet.  
A körhintán több szó nem esett aztán közöttük. Mikor kiszálltak, Narutón egészen boldog, és szabad érzések suhantak végig. Végtelenül könnyűnek érezte magát - aki bármit megtehet.  
A vidámparkozás egészen délutánig tartott, úgyhogy onnan már hazamentek. Ott aztán beszélgettek, míg Shikamaru nem közölte a többiekkel, hogy most már menniük kell az állomásra. Narutónak csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy még nem is mondta a többieknek, hogy náluk alhat. Kissé félve mondta nekik, hogy egyébként Jiraiya megengedte, hogy maradjon még egy napot, persze, ha őket nem zavarja... De a fiúk és Temari nagyon örültek. Shikamaru ellenben vakargatni kezdte a fejét.  
\- Most menjek haza egyedül? Anyám, ez annyira kínos...  
Végül felhívta ő is az apját, hogy megkérje, had maradjon. Tíz percnyi rábeszélés után az örege engedett.  
Annak örömére, hogy mindketten náluk alhattak, Kankuro és Temari kitalálták, hogy bográcsozzanak az udvaron. A beszélgetés így este tizenegyig tartott, mikor Shikamaru már nagyon ásítozva közölte, hogy ő most már vonul aludni. Így persze, mindenki be is ment. Temari szobájába a lánnyal együtt bevonult Shikamaru, Naruto pedig Gaarához került. Kankuro mondta, hogy jobb szeret egyedül aludni, mert igencsak forgolódik, és nem ritka, hogy horkol - ezzel megnyugtatta a szőke növekvő lelkiismeret furdalását.  
  
És most itt van Gaarával, és a helyüket igazgatják. Naruto önfeledten boldognak érezte magát, és a mait élete egyik legszebb napjának tartotta. Teljesen más volt az otthonukban lenni a barátival, mint ugyanezt a kollégiumban tenni.  
\- Jó éjt, Gaara - köszönt el végül egy boldog mosollyal, ahogy becsusszant a takaró alá. Ő feküdt belül, míg a vörös hajú az ajtó mellett, de barátja még éber szemekkel feküdt.  
\- Mm.  
Naruto vigyorogva hunyta le a szemét, de a kimerítő nap után nem kellett sok idő hozzá, hogy a békés szuszogása töltse be a szobát.  
  
  
  
\- Micsoda?! - hasított egy női hang a levegőbe. Mit sem törődve a csissegéssel, megbotránkozva kiáltott fel. - De hát ez... Ezt nem tehetik! Hogy engedhetted?!  
\- Hallgass már, Temari! - mondta halkan egy vészjóslóan nyugodt hang. - Még a végén felébreszted őket.  
A nappaliban csak ez a két alak ült. Mivel egyetlen olvasólámpa égett, sziluettjüket alig lehetett kivenni a sötétben, de úgy tűnt, őket ez egyáltalán nem zavarja.  
\- De... - a lány halkabban beszélt tovább, de hangja továbbra is megrendültségről árulkodott. - Akkor is! Ezt nem engedheted meg! Mit ártott nekik Naruto? Miért akarják ezt csinálni?  
\- Mert Naruto más, mint ők. - Shikamaru hangja semmilyen érzelmet nem tükrözött.  
Egy hosszú percig néma csend volt. Aztán Temari szinte suttogva szólalt meg.  
\- De... Te is benne vagy? Te is meg akarod szégyeníteni őt?  
Shikamaru hosszan meredt maga elé a földre. Aztán egyenesen barátnője szemeibe nézett.  
\- Nem. Azt nem tagadom, hogy eleinte benne voltam. Bár nem én kezdeményeztem, és soha nem is vettem részt benne, de nem is állítottam le őket. Úgyhogy felelős vagyok.  
\- Shika...  
\- De - emelte fel a hangját, így a másikba fojtva a felháborodott kiáltást -, én kiszálltam. Mióta megismertem őt - bökött a fejével az ajtó felé -, egyre többet gondoltam arra, hogy be kéne fejezni. Elvégre, ő tényleg nem tehet semmiről. De te adtad meg az utolsó lökést.  
\- Shikamaru... - A hang egészen megtörtnek tűnt. - És most mihez akarsz kezdeni? Elmondod neki? De Gaarától úgy hallottam, teljesen belebolondult Ki... Akarom mondani... Sasukéba. Ha elmondod neki, összetörheted a szívét. De... De azt sem engedhetjük, hogy tényleg megszégyenítsék mindenki előtt! Ha megteszik, itt és most megesküszöm, hogy a testvéreimmel kitapossuk a belüket!  
\- Nyugalom. - Shikamaru mintha magában mosolygott volna. - Erre, azt hiszem nem lesz szükség. Vagy te nem vetted észre? Pedig azt mondják, a nőknek jobbak a megérzéseik ilyen téren...  
\- Miről be... - A hang elhalt. Aztán egészen elváltozva tért vissza. - Ja! Úgy érted...?  
\- Igen. - A fiú mintha a plafont kezdte volna nézni, így a lámpa fénye már egyáltalán nem érte el az arcát. - Nem tudom, mi van közöttük, de azt biztos, hogy Sasuke nem közömbös Naruto iránt. Te is láttad, hogyan néznek egymásra. Ráadásul a minap a cukrászda mellett... - Shikamaru felsóhajtott. - Nem, nem hiszem, hogy közbe kéne avatkoznunk. Ha így folytatják, Sasuke maga fog véget vetni az egésznek.  
\- És ha mégsem? - Temari hangja szomorúan csengett. - Akkor kénytelenek leszünk mi leállítani őket. Vagy ennyire bízol Uchiha Sasukéban?  
Hosszú percekig csak a tücskök ciripelése hallatszott a nyitott ablakon keresztül. Aztán Shikamaru a lány arcába nézett.  
\- Én bízom benne. A kérdés csak annyi, ő is bízik-e eléggé magában.  
  
A pár szótlanul meredt maga elé. A résnyire nyitott ajtó mögött megbúvó jégszínű szempár pedig kifejezéstelenül figyelte őket, miközben a hófehér ujjak lassan a kilincsre fonódtak, s hang nélkül bezárták az ajtót.  
Így, hogy már a nappaliból sem jött be a kevéske fény, csaknem teljes sötétség ült a szobában. Egyedül a Hold világított be az ablakon, szokatlan és ijesztő fényeket vetve az éberen ülő fiúra.  
Az arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, s szemei is kifejezéstelenek maradtak, ahogy óvatosan a mellette fekvő, békésen szuszogó fiú fölé hajolt. Egyik kezét megtámasztotta a szőke tincsek mellett, míg másikkal átnyúlt az elterült test fölött, s a levetett ruhák közt kezdett tapogatózni. Ahogy ujjai alatt érezte a keresett tárgy hűvös érintését, a hidegkék szemek egy pillanatra mintha elégedettséget fejeztek volna ki.  
Ahogy azonban felemelte a készüléket, akaratlanul előrébb dőlt, s a kezével, amin támaszkodott, véletlenül meghúzott pár aranyszín hajszálat.  
Először fejezett ki az arca igazi érzelmet, mikor méltatlankodó morgás hallatszott, s az alatta fekvő test megmozdult. A fiú gyorsan hátraemelkedett, de zsákmányát nem eresztette kezéből. Aggódó tekintettel figyelte az oly jól ismert, bajuszcsíkos arcot, ahogy az égkék szemek lassan felnyíltak, s álmos bambultsággal meredtek az övéibe.  
\- Gaara...?  
A fiú kieresztette az egy percre benne ragadt levegőt, s ujja hegyével finoman kisimított egy tincset a bágyadt szemekből.  
\- Nincs semmi, Naruto. - A hangja halk volt, de teljesen tiszta, mintha nem is az éjszaka közepén jártak volna. - Aludj.  
Az említett mintha parancsszót hallott volna, azonnal lehunyta a szemeit. Gaara még egy percig csendben figyelte őt, aztán tekintete a kezében tartott telefonra siklott. Szemei újra hideg kifejezéstelenséget tükröztek, ahogy megemelte a készüléket, és lassan nyomogatni kezdte a gombokat.

*

  
  
Sasuke dühösen fújtatva dőlt neki az oszlopnak, amin a "Hatos peron" felirat díszelgett. Noha még csak reggel kilenc óra volt, a nap már magasan sütött az égen, egyenesen a fekete hajú fiú homlokára. Ha legalább azért kéne itt döglenie a melegben, mert Narutót várja haza! Akkor nem lenne ennyi baja.  
De az volt a gond, hogy nem őt várta.  
Korábban, még valamivel nyolc óra előtt elment a Vörösrókába. Tudta, hogy Naruto csak kilenckor kezd, de reménykedett benne, hogy talán bemegy hamarabb is, és akkor még tudnak beszélgetni egy kicsit. Ha más nem, hát elmesélhetné, milyen volt Sunában.  
De a fiú nem volt benn. Sőt, mikor Hinatától rákérdezett, hogy mikor szokott bejárni a fiú, a lány közölte, ma hiába várja, mert az igazgató azt mondta, a barátainál aludt, és csak később várható haza. Sasuke morgott egy sort, de nem tudott mit tenni. Mivel Hinata nem tudta, mikor ér haza Naruto, így inkább csak kért egy darab papírkát.  
_"Hívj, ha megjöttél, és találkozhatunk."_ \- firkantotta rá, és magában jól megfeddte a szőkét. 'Fogadok, eszébe sem jutott, hogy engem felhívjon' gondolta magában kicsit mérgesen, de úgy igazán nem tudott haragudni rá. Már épp írta volna rá a papírra, hogy "Kiba", mikor a zsebében megrezdült a telefonja. Letette a tollat, és előhúzta a mobilját, majd felvont szemöldökkel nyitotta meg az smst.  
_"Gyere a pályaudvaron a hatos peronhoz. A vonat kilenckor ér be."_  
A szám ismeretlen volt. 'Ki lehet az?' tanakodott Sasuke. Bár nem tudta, a hatos peronnál milyen vonat közlekedik, de egyetlen ismerőse sem volt, akinek a napokban kellett volna visszatérnie Konohába. Sőt - egyáltalán elképzelni sem tudta, ki küldhette neki az üzenetet.  
Természetesen megfordult a fejében, hátha nem is neki szándékozták küldeni, de... Jobb dolga nem volt, így aztán hagyta Hinatát a fenébe, és kiment az állomásra.  
  
Az órájára nézett, ami pont kilencet mutatott. De még fel sem emelte a fejét, mikor meghallotta a vonat tűkölését.  
Bármennyire is nem akarta, a közönyös arca ellenére némi izgalmat érzett magában. Vajon itt lesz-e az, aki iderendelte őt?  
A vonat hangos csikorgással állt meg, s Sasuke végigfuttatta tekintetét a sok ajtón, melyek lassan kinyíltak. Mivel hétfő reggel volt, elég sok ember szállt le a mozdonyokról, akik vélhetően munkába igyekeztek. Ebből kifolyólag a nagy többség húsz fölötti férfi és nő volt, de elvétve akadtak fiatalok is. Sasuke automatikusan a fiatalokat kezdte figyelni, hisz nem tudta elképzelni, hogy egy felnőtt üzent volna neki.  
Egyetlen ismerős arcot sem látott azonban. A kábé vele egykorúak egyetlen pillantást sem vetettek az oszlopnak támaszkodó fiúra - akiknek rokonaik, ismerőseik várták őket, odamentek hozzájuk, de a többség már ment is lefelé az aluljáróba. Sok tekintetet érzett végigsiklani magán, de egyik sem állapodott meg rajta.  
Kivéve egyet.  
A fiú a mélyvörös hajával azonnal kitűnt a tömegben. Ijesztően lassú mozdulatokkal szállt le a vonatról, aztán megállt a vágány előtt, s karjait összefonva a mellkasa előtt, lassan körbejáratta a tekintetét. Mikor aztán a sötéten kihúzott, hidegkék szemei megpillantották Sasukét, egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, aztán a fiú lassan megindult a döbbent Uchiha felé.  
'Ki ez?' gondolkodott magában Sasuke, miközben gyorsan felvette a szokásos közönyös arcát. A fiú egyáltalán nem volt ismerős neki, de annak lassú, megfontolt léptei valamiféle különös, erős aurát kölcsönöztek neki. A szemkontaktust egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a feketével, aki nem tudta mire vélni a hideg tekintetet. Végül az alak aztán megállt előtte.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke.  
A hangja mély volt és tiszta, de a nevet mintha megvető felhanggal ejtette volna ki. Sasuke szemei megkeményedtek.  
\- Ki vagy?  
A vörös hajú alak mintha halványan elmosolyodott volna, de a mosolyában nem volt semmi jókedv.  
\- Naruto barátja vagyok. - Sasuke zsebében fekvő kezei megrándultak, de a fiú semmi jelét nem adta, hogy észrevette volna. - A nevem Gaara.  
'Gaara?' Sasukénak csak egy pillanatra volt szüksége, hogy rájöjjön, hol is hallotta ezt a nevet. 'Ő lenne Temari öccse? Ő aki egy kollégiumban lakik Narutóval? De... Mit akarhat?'  
\- Honnan tudtad a számom?  
A fiú mosolya rémisztően hideg volt.  
\- Naruto telefonjából.  
Látta, hogy a fiú mereven figyeli minden apró rezdülését, ezért igyekezett nem mutatni semmilyen érzelmet. De a következő pillanatban érezte, hogy a szíve kihagy, és a testére jeges zsibbadás ül.  
'Sasukénak hívott! Tudja, a igazi nevem!' A tintafekete szemek akaratlanul is kitágultak, s szinte már félve pillantott a vörösre. 'De Narutótól nem tudhatja! Hisz az ő telefonkönyvébe nyilván "Kibaként" vagyok beírva! Talán... Shikamaru elmondta nekik...?' Erősen kellett kényszerítenie magát, hogy nyugodtnak tűnjön, de apró remegése nem kerülte el a másik fiú figyelmét.  
\- Látom, érted. - A jégszín szemek egyenesen az övéibe fúródtak, szinte már kegyetlen közönnyel. - Nem, Naruto még mindig nem tudja az igazat. Én is csak egy véletlennek köszönhetem. Shikamaru csak Temarival szándékozott megosztani a titkotokat.  
Sasukét kiverte a hideg víz. Érezte a hideg, fojtó kezeket a nyaka körül, de a kezek immár ehhez a kemény, hideg tekintetű fiúhoz tartoztak.  
\- Shikamaru más, mint te, és a haverjaid. Látom rajta, hogy ő nem fogja bántani. És azt mondta, szerinte te sem fogod. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és egyetlen pislogás nélkül fúrta tekintetét a kitágult fekete szembogarakba. - De nekem nem kötelességem bíznom benned. Úgyhogy előre megmondom: ha bármilyen módon fájdalmat okozol a barátomnak - jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott, s Sasukét szinte megbéklyózták azok a hideg szemek -, az összes csontodat összeroppantom.  
Hosszú percekig csak néztek egymás szemébe. Sasuke nem tudta, mit mondhatna. 'Ennyiért utazott le Konohába? Hogy ezt megmondja nekem? Ilyen fontos neki Naruto?' Megpróbálta a fiú érzelmeit kiolvasni az arcából, de az, csakúgy, mint a szemei, teljesen kifejezéstelenek voltak.  
Végül sikerült túltennie magát a sokkon. Sasuke elnyomta magát az oszloptól, s immár félelem nélkül, határozottan nézett a jégkék szemekbe.  
\- Nekem pedig nem kötelességem bármit is mondanom neked. - Látta, hogy a hideg szemek összeszűkülnek, de határozott hangon folytatta. - De azt garantálom, hogy Narutót senki nem fogja megszégyeníteni.  
'Azt sajnos nem ígérhetem, hogy nem fogok fájdalmat okozni neki' gondolta szomorúan, de nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust. 'De megtalálom a módját, hogy leállítsam Kibát.'  
Gaara még hosszú percekig figyelte őt, mintha csak szavai hitelességére akarna bizonyságot találni. Sasuke állta a tekintetét, és teljesen komolyan is gondolta, amit mondott. Nem fogja engedni, hogy bántsák Narutót.  
\- Ne feledd szavad - mondta végül Gaara, majd lassan megfordult, s elindult az aluljáró felé. Szemlátomást befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, s elindult a Sunába menő vonat peronja felé.  
De pár lépés után megállt, s a válla fölött hátranézve még egyszer utoljára a fekete szemekbe fúrta tekintetét.  
\- De az enyémet sem.  
Sasuke némán bólintott. Egy ideig még nézte a távolodó fiút, aztán lassan hazaindult.  
'Miért, Shikamaru? Mit mondtál nekik?' töprengett magában, miközben lépegetett. 'Honnan tudtad, hogy nem akarom bántani őt?' Visszagondolt a fiú halvány mosolyaira, és a korábbi tanácsára. Mellkasát szokatlan érzések járták át. 'Ha ennyi mindent tudsz, azt is megmondhatnád, mit kéne tennem...'  
  
  
  
Sasuke otthon fáradtan feküdt az ágyában. Noha még csak tíz óra felé járt, úgy érezte, egy tapodtat sem bír tenni sehova. Egyfolytában az a Gaara fiú, Shikamaru és Naruto járt az eszében. Mit kéne tennie? Mi lenne a helyes? Hogyan tudná a legkevesebb fájdalmat okozva megvédeni a őt...?  
De válaszokat, sajnos, nem kapott. Ráadásul, még Itachival sem tudott beszélni. Igaz, utoljára csak előző este próbálkozott, de akkor megint foglalt volt. Tényleg ennyit beszélne valakivel, vagy csak rányomja a telefont?  
Mintha csak Isteni szóra történt volna, megcsörrent a telefonja. Sasuke egy picit reménykedve nézett a kijelzőre, de mikor meglátta a nevet, csak fáradt sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát.  
\- Jó reggelt, Sasuke! - hallotta Kibát vidáman köszönteni, amint füléhez emelte a mobilját. - Figyelj, az a helyzet, hogy...  
\- Ne most, Kiba - szakította félbe nem túl kedvesen. - Egyáltalán nem vagyok hangulatban. Később beszélünk.  
\- De...  
Nem várta meg, hogy a másik reagáljon, csak lenyomta a telefont.  
De alig dobta le maga mellé az ágyba, az újra megcsörrent. Bosszúsan emelte újra a füléhez.  
\- Mondtam, hogy majd később felhívlak.  
\- Persze, én meg a pápa vagyok. - Kiba hangjából eltűnt a vidámság, s helyette inkább bosszús volt. - Figyelj, nem tudom, miért vagy ilyen hangulatban, de jó lenne, ha át tudnád vánszorogtatni ide a hátsód, mert...  
\- Szia.  
A telefon ismét landolt. 'Bárkit csak őt ne...' gondolta magában, ahogy tenyerével eltakarta a szemét. 'Nem akarok tőle hallani semmit.'  
Dühödten vágta öklét az ágyba, ahogy újra megcsörrent a telefon. 'Miért nem ért a jó szóból?!' dühöngött magában. Lenyomta azt a nyavalyás zöld gombot, és a füléhez tartotta, majd immár csöppet sem kedvesen kiáltott bele.  
\- Az Isten verjen már meg, világosan megmondtam, hogy hagyj béké-  
\- Hé, nyugi, otoutoyo. - Sasukéban benne ragadt a sok szitokáradat, amit éppen készült a telefonba vágni. Ehelyett szemei kitágultak, keze megremegett, s a szája szinte kiszáradt, ahogy meghallotta a gyűlölt, de oly régen hallani vágyott, mélyen zengő hangot. - Mégsem kellett volna, hogy visszahívjalak?


	13. Nyugtalanságot hozó telefonok

Sasukénak nehezére esett túltennie magát a döbbeneten, de mikor végül sikerült, egyetlen hangos felkiáltással képes volt kiadni a napokban felgyülemlett gőzt.  
\- TE HÜLYE BAROM! - Hangosan szedte a levegőt, de a feszültség égette, emésztette belülről, hogy muszáj volt kiadnia magából. - Láttad te, hányszor kerestelek!? De nem, az Istenért sem hívtál volna vissza! Állandóan kikapcsolt, vagy foglalt, és mikor nagy nehezen elérlek, még akkor is rámnyomod azt a kibaszott telefont! Ha valami nagyon komoly baj lett volna, mit csinálsz?! Lehet, hogy engem legyilkolnak, vagy akármi, te meg szép nyugodtan lézengesz valahol a világ másik végén! Hát tudd meg, hogy-  
\- Hé, nyugi! - Mintha nem is hallotta volna öccse szemrehányó, dühös kifakadását, felnevetett. - Levegőt is vegyél közben.  
De nyugodt hangjától, ami a legkisebb bűnbánatot sem mutatta, Sasuke csak még dühösebb lett.  
\- ITACHI! -ordította a telefonba, ám a következő pillanatban halkan duruzsoló, figyelmeztető csissegés töltötte be a fülét.  
\- Sssh... - A hang hallatán Sasukéban benne ragadt a szó, s bármennyire is nem akarta, érezte, hogy lejjebb kúszik a vérnyomása. - Ne kiabálj, mert mindenkit fölversz.  
\- Tessék?  
Sasuke vett egy mély levegőt, s lassan visszafeküdt az ágyára. Kissé rosszul érezte magát az előbbi kirohanása miatt, noha tudta, hogy teljesen jogosan akadt ki ennyire. De talán mégsem kellene leharapnia a bátyja fejét. Különben semmit nem fog megtudni tőle...  
\- Időeltolódás, emlékszel? Lehet, hogy nálatok még csak délelőtt van, de itt már hajnal egy is elmúlt. - A fekete hajú megdermedt. - Tizenhét éves fejjel azért ennyit még tudhatnál...  
\- Én is tisztában vagyok vele! Egyszerűen csak elszálltam, oké? - vágott vissza azonnal Sasuke, de legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna, amiért valóban elfeledkezett erről az "apró" tényről, s ezt ráadásul még a bátyja tudtára is hozta.  
Mint ahogy a jóízűen kuncogó hang a telefonban azt nagyon is jól az értésére adta.  
\- Persze, öcsi. - Itachi hangja egyáltalán nem volt bosszús, sőt, mintha fel sem vette volna öccse előbbi kitörését. - De tudod, nehéz nap van mögöttem, és fáradt vagyok. Úgyhogy vagy mondd el, miért kerestél ilyen megszállottan az elmúlt pár napban, vagy halasszuk későbbre a beszélgetést, és megyek alu...  
\- Ne! - Sasuke csak egy pillanatot várt, de mivel Itachi nem beszélt tovább, enyhébb hangon folytatta. - Ne. Most kell beszélnünk.  
  
Csönd. Sasuke szíve szerint azon tanakodott volna, mi jár testvére fejében, de inkább azon agyalt, hogyan is kezdjen neki ennek az egésznek. Hiszen, azt nem mondhatja, hogy "Itachi, képzeld, megismertem Narutót! Ne kérdezd a körülményeket, de az a helyzet, hogy mi már találkoztunk korábban, minden jel szerint, amikor elszöktem, de elfelejtettük, úgyhogy volnál kedves feleleveníteni a részleteket?"  
Már a gondolatra is megborzongott. 'Na ne...'  
\- Rendben. - Itachi hangja teljesen komoly volt, mintha átérezte volna a helyzet fontosságát. Persze, az is közrejátszhatott, hogy Sasuke általában nem sűrűn keresgette őt ilyen hévvel. - Hallgatlak.  
Ismét csönd. A fiú szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy megszólalt, de igyekezett nem zavart hangon beszélni.  
\- Öhm... Itachi... - 'Remek, jól kezded!' dohogott magában. - Kérlek, ne kérdezz rá a körülményekre, mert nagyon bonyolult a helyzet, de... Szóval, el tudnál mondani mindent, amit tudsz arról a napról, amikor elszöktem?  
\- Tessék? - A hang a vonalban meglehetősen döbbentnek tűnt. - Miért vagy rá kíváncsi?  
\- Mondtam, hogy ne érdekeljenek a körülmények - váltott vissza a kedves udvariaskodásból az igazi énjére Sasuke, s ennek hatására zavartsága is egészen elmúlt. - Csak válaszolj.  
\- Oké, oké - kuncogott fel ismét Itachi, mire öccse felsóhajtott. 'Még mindig nem vesz komolyan.' - Pedig azt hittem, már épp eleget beszéltünk róla. És mindig is utáltad a témát...  
\- Itachi! - szólt bele fenyegetően Sasuke.  
\- Nyugi. - Itachi elhallgatott, mintha csak az emlékeit akarta volna hirtelen összeszedni. - Ahogy azt te nagyon jól tudod, hat évesen szöktél el. Mint ahogy sokszor elmondtam, felvágott szájú, hisztis kiskölyök voltál, aki mégis mindig rajtam lógott. De az volt az első nap, hogy ennyire összevesztünk. Vagyis, elnézést, TE összevesztél velem.  
  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemét.  
\- A lényeget, Itachi. A lényeget.  
\- Azt mondom. - Sasuke a fogát csikorgatta, mert biztos volt benne: testvére szándékosan húzza az idegeit. - Éppen nagyon durcás hangulatban voltál, mert anya utasított, hogy rakj rendet a szobádban. Amúgy is ingerlékenyebb voltál a szokottnál, mert egy ideje csúnyán meg voltál fázva, így az csak olaj volt a tűzre, hogy betegen is pakolást vártak el tőled. Mivel nem voltam hajlandó segíteni, rám is megharagudtál, és mérgedben elvonultál valahova. Csak fél órával később kerültél elő tiszta koszosan, de fülig érő vigyorral a szádon, és közölted, hogy elbújtál a pincében, mert mi olyan gonoszak voltunk. És aztán, az egyik régi, poros dobozban találtál egy, idézem, "tök jó" játékot. De az a játék... - Itachi hangja hirtelen elkomolyodott. -... Nem éppen olyan volt, ami véletlenül került a pincébe.  
'Milyen játék?' Sasuke tekintetét előre, a plafonra függesztette, de szíve várakozón kezdett dobogni, azt sugallva: "Igen. Talán ez lesz a kulcs."  
\- Hogy egyszerűen fogalmazzunk, anya nagyon kiborult, és szó szerint rosszul lett. Apa alig bírta támogatni, úgyhogy megkért, tüntessem el azt a "szörnyet", ahogy ő nevezte, majd elvitte anyát az orvoshoz. Én pedig elvettem tőled azt a vacakot. Te persze nem akartad engedni, rúgtál, haraptál, kapálóztál, és közben ráncigáltad azt a hülyeséget. A többit, gondolom sejted. - Itachi elhallgatott, de mivel Sasuke nem szólalt meg, közömbös hangon folytatta. - Addig ráncigáltad, míg a játék elszakadt. Én kihajítottam a kukába, te pedig rámüvöltöttél, hogy "utállak", és sírva bezárkóztál a szobádba. Gondoltam, hagylak lenyugodni, és én is bementem a sajátomba. Fél óra múlva jöttem ki enni, és közben gondoltam, benézek hozzád. Már nem voltál sehol. - Itachi ismét szünetet tartott, majd egy árnyalatnyival hűvösebb, és komolyabb hangon folytatta. - Azonnal fölhívtam apáékat, és keresni kezdtünk, de a város nagy, és elképzelni sem tudtuk, hova mehettél. Anya azért még külön aggódott, mert a gyógyszereket sem vitted magaddal, és ha rosszabbra fordulna a helyzet, ki segítene rajtad? Végül csak három-négy felé találtunk rád, de a helyzet addigra már súlyos volt. Ájultan feküdtél a fűben valahol a központi park környékén, és nagyon magas lázad volt. Kórházba vittünk, de csak késő este tértél magadhoz, és még egész következő nap benn tartottak megfigyelés alatt.  
Sasuke mélyeket sóhajtott. Noha már sokszor hallotta feddésként az esetet, így, egyben, és ennyire részletesen még soha. Az egyetlen információ, amit használhatónak talált azonban csak az a kérdéses játék volt. Eddig csak annyit hallott róla az anyjától: "A bátyád tönkretette az egyik játékodat, mire te mérges lettél, és elszöktél." Hát, ehhez képest a helyzet kicsit másnak tűnt... De valamire mindenképp rá kellett kérdeznie, ha biztosra akart menni.  
\- Milyen napon történt ez?  
A kérdése egészen sokáig lengett a levegőben, mintha bátyja azt szeretné megérteni, miért fontos ez. Sasuke akaratlanul is visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. 'Ha most azt válaszolja, amit gondolok... Akkor semmi kétség nem marad.'  
\- Halottak napján. - A fekete hajú fiú kieresztette a benne lévő levegőt, de a megkönnyebbüléssel együtt mintha azonnal mázsás súly nehezedett volna a vállára. - De miért számít ez?  
\- Nem fontos. - Összeszorította a fogát, mert egy kicsit megremegett a hangja. Csak remélhette, hogy Itachinak nem tűnt föl. - Figyelj, nem tudsz arról valamit, mi történt, amíg nem voltam otthon? Mikor előkerültem, nem mondtam valamit?  
\- Honnan kéne tudnom? Nem, nem mondtál semmit. - Itachi hangja kissé megrovónak hatott, vagyis, inkább olyannak, mint akinek kezd elege lenni az "idétlen" kérdésekből. - Ahogy mondtam, ájultan találtunk rád, és a tested tüzelt a láztól. Azon kívül tele voltál horzsolásokkal - akkor került az ujjadra az a vágás is.  
Sasuke öntudatlanul felemelte balját, s tekintetét végigfutatta a hüvelykjén lévő apró, fehér forradáson, de nem szólalt meg.  
\- Az orvosok azt mondták, rég be kellett volna venned a gyógyszereidet, mert a megfázás csúnyán eldurvult, azon kívül a lázgörcs szélén álltál. De ami furcsa volt, hogy nem akartál felébredni. A főorvos szerint nem testi, hanem lelki baj miatt "kapcsoltad ki magad", ahogy ő mondta, és nem akartál tudomást venni a külvilágról. De azt is hozzátette, hogy ez komoly sokkhatás, vagy lelki traumák után szokott előfordulni, különösen fiatal gyerekeknél.  
Sokkhatás? Trauma? Sasuke megborzongott, ahogy belegondolt, mi köze lehetett ennek Narutóhoz.  
\- De mi elképzelni sem tudtuk, mi történhetett, főleg, hogy csak egy bő délutánt töltöttél csavarogva. Életemben nem kaptam akkorát, mint akkor apánktól, amiért nem figyeltem rád eléggé. Anya egyébként is rossz hangulatban volt egész nap, hiszen... halottak napja volt... Szóval, ez csak tetézte, én pedig a szemébe sem mertem nézni. Mind ott voltunk a kórházban, és csak járkáltunk, míg sikerült levinni a lázadat. De még két órába telt, hogy végre magadhoz térj, és addig csak forgolódtál az ágyadban, érthetetlenül motyogva. Az orvos szerint ez is szokásos velejárója a...  
\- Várj! - Sasuke szorosabban fonta ujjait a telefonra, s igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a fejében idegesen lüktető hangot. - Motyogtam álmomban? Mit?  
\- Nem mindegy? - Itachi szemmel láthatóan nem értette, miért fontos információ ez, és már elege volt abból, hogy öccse a leglehetetlenebb dolgokra kérdez rá. - Csak összevissza érthetetlenségeket.  
\- De mégis, micsodát?  
Sasukét marhára nem érdekelte, milyen követelő a hangja. Csak az foglalkoztatta, hogy minden apró részletet megtudjon, amit csak kicsikarhat a testvéréből. Talán épp ezek az apróságok fogják elvezetni a helyes útra... Az emlékeihez.  
Itachi felsóhajtott.  
\- Nem emlékszem nagyon. Mint mondtam, senki nem tudta értelmezni. Valószínűleg csak rémálmod volt, és ezért nyöszörögtél. - Elhallgatott, de úgy tűnik, még a telefonon keresztül is érezte öccse feszült várakozását. Lemondóan sóhajtott fel ismét. - Gyakran mondtad, hogy virág, fiú, hinta... Szőke...  
Dobbanás. Olyan erősen, hogy azt hitte, a szíve átszakítja a mellkasát.  
"Hinta"?! "Szőke"?! Ez nem lehet véletlen! Sasuke egyszerre érezte a tudás boldogságát, és a bizonytalanság félelmét. Mi történhetett azon a napon...?!  
\- Itachi. - Alig ismert rá a saját hangjára. Ennyire felkavarta volna ez a pár, még csak nem is teljesen újnak mondható információ? - Hogy merre jártam aznap, mit csináltam, vagy... ilyesmi... Ezt nem említettem?  
Itachi olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Sasuke már azt hitte, elment, és otthagyta őt. De bátyja aztán nagyon lassan, mélyen, és szinte már fenyegetően szólalt meg.  
\- Egyszer mondom el, otoutoyo. Úgyhogy jól jegyezd meg. - Egy pillanatnyi hatásszünet után folytatta. - Ennyit motyogtál álmodban, de a felét így sem értettük. Mondhatjuk úgy is, kómás rémálmod volt. De amikor végül lement a lázad, és felébredtél - semmire nem emlékeztél. Ezt te is jól tudod, hisz sokszor megbeszéltük már. És mivel te sem emlékeztél, így értelemszerűen nekünk halvány gőzünk sem lehet arról, hogy hol a Jóistenben tekeregtél. Még egy napig benn tartottak megfigyelésen, de már semmi probléma nem volt. Vagy egy hétig méla voltál, és elgondolkozó, de utána ugyanolyan cserfes, nagyszájú kölyök, mint azelőtt. Ennyi, itt a vége, pont.  
  
Sasuke hallgatott, ahogy Itachi is, miközben fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok.  
Bár sok újat nem tudott meg, sőt, mondhatni semmit, ha másra nem is, de arra jó volt a beszélgetés, hogy meggyőzze őt: valóban találkozott Narutóval hat éves korában, halottak napján. Bár az az a játékos információ új volt, de a fő esemény szempontjából lényegtelennek tűnt. Csak annyi számított, hogy betegen elszökött otthonról, aztán valahogy kikeveredett arra a mezőre. Naruto aprócska emléke alapján ott találkoztak először. De utána? Mit csináltak, hova mentek? Mi történt? Valamivel el kellett tölteniük a délutánt, mert utána már a központi parkban találták meg őt. Ájultan...  
'Szóval sokkhatás, és trauma, huh...' gondolta magában Sasuke, és sápadt ujjaival masszírozni kezdte a homlokát, mintha ezzel megnyithatná a szelepet, ami nem engedi hozzáférni az emlékeihez. 'Emiatt felejtettem el mindent, ugye? De mi történhetett, ami ilyen hatással volt rám...?'  
Aztán hirtelen megmerevedett, s érezte, pupillája kitágul.  
Hát persze! Csak ez lehetett az egyetlen dolog, ami ilyen lelki traumát okozhatott neki! Naruto halk, szomorkás hangja töltötte be a fejét.  
"Minden évben visszajöttünk ide, halottak napján. Együtt mentünk ki anya sírjához."  
Sasuke mellkasában fájó, szúrós érzés támadt, mintha valaki erősen belemarkolt volna a szívébe, hogy kitépje onnan.  
"Hat évesen voltam ott utoljára. Utána volt az az autóbaleset."  
Vajon csak képzelődik? Nem, tényleg látta maga előtt azokat a szomorkásan csillogó, égkék szemeket. A kék a szomorúság színe. De Naruto mindig olyan vidám... Csak a szemén látszik néha, hogy ő is csak ember, aki nem lehet örökké boldog.  
És mégis. Még olyankor is mosolyog. És ez fájóbb, mintha sírna.  
"Elég komoly sérüléseket szenvedtem én is, örülhetek, hogy túléltem. A baleset előtt történtekre viszont nem emlékszem."  
Ez lenne a kapocs, ami miatt mindketten felejtettek? A baleset? Naruto részéről végtére is, teljesen érthető. Elvégre, a baleset már önmagában is elég lenne, de hogy még az apját is elveszítette ott... Nem csoda, hogy kikezdte az emlékezetét. Valószínűleg, a gyermeki agy így próbált védekezni. Nem lehet hibáztatni, amiért felejteni akart.  
De vele mi a helyzet? Sasuke miért nem emlékszik? Ha tényleg egy sokk miatt, akkor az csakis Naruto miatt lehetett. Talán jelen volt a balesetnél? De nem, hiszen a parkban találták meg őt. És különben is, Kakashi azt mondta, az autóbaleset Konoha határában történt.  
De akkor mi? Puszta láz nem vihetett végbe ilyen drasztikus változásokat a szervezetében. Vagy tényleg ilyen súlyos lett volna már a betegsége?  
'Nem, itt még lennie kell valaminek... Valaminek, amiről a családom nem tud. Amit csak én... és Naruto éltünk meg.'  
  
\- Öcsi, itt vagy még? - Itachi hangja mintha hideg zuhanyként érte volna. Kábultan ocsúdott fel a gondolataiból.  
\- Mm.  
Ha Itachitól nem tud több mindent megtudni, akkor azonnal le kell tennie, és tovább kell üldöznie az emlékeit. Tudta, érezte: talán az őt és a szőke idiótát összekötő láncok nagy részének letézésére még nem is derült fény... De ő meg fogja találni mindent.  
\- Sasuke, mi ez a hirtelen támadt nagy érdeklődés az eset iránt? Korábban mindig gyűlölted, ha felhoztuk előtted.  
Most erre mit válaszoljon? Nem mondhatja, hogy igen, de közben megismerte azt a fiút, aki az anyja legjobb barátnőjének a fia, és akivel találkozott azon a napon...  
\- Sasuke. - Itachi hangja olyan volt, mint valami lassú vízfolyás. Mély, és lágy, annak ellenére, hogy nem lehetett rájönni belőle testvére érzéseire. - Csak egyet had kérdezzek. Köze van Uzumaki Narutóhoz?  
\- Tessék?  
Sasukéban benne rekedt a levegő. Ez... Hogy jutott erre a következtetésre? Pedig gondosan ügyelt arra, hogy még csak véletlenül se ejtse ki a fiú nevét...  
\- Nem vagyok ostoba. Mióta ő megjelent Konohában, furcsán viselkedsz. Még én is érzem, noha nem vagyok ott veled, és csak párszor beszéltünk. És az sem épp jellemző rád, hogy egy pár napig nem jelentkezek, erre te megszállottan hívogatsz, és utána ilyen jelentéktelen dologról faggatózol... Nem akarsz mondani valamit?  
Sasuke sóhajtott egyet, de határozott hangja egyből visszatért.  
\- Nem.  
\- Értem. - Itachi hangja picit mintha oldódott volna. Nyilván nem is várt mást az öccsétől. - Nos, már sokszor mondtam: nem vagy gyerek többé. Magadnak kell irányítanod az életed, és megoldanod a problémáidat.  
'Magam irányítsam az életem?' Sasuke arcán keserű mosoly jelent meg. 'Bár azt tehetném, amit én akarok, de a helyzet, sajnos, nem ilyen egyszerű...'  
\- Egyébként rád sem jellemző, hogy ennyire nem lehet elérni - szólalt meg a fiú, s elégedetten állapította meg, hogy sikerült túltennie magát a korábbiakon, s a hangja immár teljesen normális. - Azt hittem, legalább kétnaponta szükségét érzed, hogy zargass és idegesíts.  
\- Ó, hidd el, nagyon hiányzott - vágta rá rögtön negédes hangon Itachi, mire öccse akaratlanul is, de halványan elmosolyodott. - De az a helyzet, hogy összegyűlt pár dolog nekem. A jelenlegi szállásadóm nemrég vásárolt egy képet, amibe teljesen beleszeretett. És mivel kiderült, hogy a művész japán származású, így megkért, hogy szerezzek be tőle még néhányat. A hónapok alatt, amíg itt voltam, mindent megtett értem, hogy egy szavam sem lehetett - így az a minimum, hogy ennyivel viszonzom. Úgyhogy az elmúlt napokban ráfeküdtem a telefonra, és izzítottam minden kapcsolatomat, hogy kedvezményes áron vásárolhassak még. Úgyhogy - sóhajtott fel Itachi -, mit ne mondjak, fáradt vagyok.  
Sasuke arcán elégedett mosoly ült. Szerette ezeket a pillanatokat, melyek újra és újra meggyőzték őt - a bátyja is ember.  
\- Persze, nálatok már hajnal van. - Nem mintha elfelejtette volna, de jól esett testvére orra alá dörgölni. - Akkor nem fárasztalak tovább, dugd a fejed a párna alá.  
\- Kedves vagy, Sasuke, köszönöm. - Itachi halkan felnevetett, de aztán már hallatszott is az ágyon elterülő test hangja. - Akkor engedelmeddel lepihenek.  
\- Mm.  
Furcsa pillanat volt. Sasukénak nyelnie kellett, hogy visszaszorítsa a szájából kikívánkozó szavakat. A vonal még nem kattogott, ami annyit jelentett, hogy Itachi még nem rakta le. De csak nem várja el tőle, hogy...?  
De mégis... Ha most csak úgy se szó, se beszéd, az lerakja, az annyira...  
\- Nem kell kimondanod.  
Sasuke érezte, hogy arca mélyebb színt ölt. 'Már megint olyan egoista!' dohogott magában, s már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon. 'Miből gondolja, hogy nem épp a pokol mélyére akartam kívánni!?'  
De mielőtt még hangot adhatott volna nem épp szalonképes véleményének, Itachi halkan belekuncogott a telefonba.  
\- Köszönöm, és neked is legyen szép napod. - A meleg hangja egy pillanatig még visszhangzott Sasuke fülében, de aztán elnyomta az egyenletes időközönként megjelenő sípolás  
  
A fekete hajú egy percig csak állt, kezében a telefonnal, aztán mérgesen a takaróba vágta, s lábait felhúzva nekidőlt a falnak. Szíve szerint tényleg melegebb éghajlatokra küldte volna bátyját, és fejében a legkülönfélébb sértéseket vágta hozzá. 'Hogy lehet valaki ennyire eltelve magával?!' A szeme előtt megjelent Itachi önelégülten mosolygó arca, s a kép arra késztette, hogy egy erős ütést mérjen a párnájára, mielőtt elnyúlik az ágyon.  
De a mellkasában mégis furcsa, apró bizsergés támadt. És be kell vallani... egészen kellemes volt.  
Hosszú percekig feküdt még, s testvérén, valamint a tőle megtudott dolgokon gondolkodott. Bár sok új információt tényleg nem szerzett, de három dolog volt, amin elindulhatott.  
Először is, ott volt az a játék. Hiába szakadt el, még a segítségére lehetett... volna, ha Itachi nem dobja ki a kukába. De így már esélye sem volt, hogy megtalálja. 'Ez tizenegy éve történt, azóta már biztos rá sem lehet ismerni, és a szeméttelepen rohad'  
A második a központi park. Persze, ez ugyanolyan volt, mint a hinta, de Sasuke ott már járt többször is, és semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Az viszont koránt sem biztos, hogy annál a hintánál járt Narutóval. Hiszen, sok hinta van a városban. Központi park viszont csak egy. A múltkor ott is sétálgatott ugyan, de csak futólag. 'De most minden egyes részén figyelmesen kell járnom' döntötte el a fiú.  
És végül a harmadik, amit bár Itachi nem említett, mégis csak közel érezte magához: az a dallam. Még mindig nem jött rá, mi lehet, de tényleg ismerősnek találta, és mióta összerakta magában, néha a leglehetetlenebb pillanatokban vette észre, hogy dúdolgatja.  
Mivel még csak késő délelőtt volt, és a Nap igencsak forrón sütött, Sasuke úgy döntött, nem fog most kimenni a parkba. Talán majd később. És mivel a játékos dolog is esett, már csak egyet tehet.  
Úgyhogy felkelt az ágyából, s letelepedett a földre az íróasztala elé. Kihúzta a fiókot, s némi kutuszgálás után meg is találta a poros dobozt. Ahogy kinyitotta, csak még több por szállt fel belőle, s Sasuke alig bírta ki tüsszentés nélkül.  
A doboz egy jó nagy köteg kazettát, és régi CD-t tartalmazott. Sasuke már évezredek óta nem hallgatta őket, már csak azért sem, mert a nagy részük még a szüleié volt. De mi köze lehet egy zenének Narutóhoz?  
'Végülis, egy próbát megér' gondolta Sasuke, s kiemelte a dobozból az első kazettát.

*

  
  
\- Öö... Naruto. - A lány idegesen babrált az ujjaival, s arca a vörös egy egészen érdekes árnyalatát öltötte fel, miközben felpillantott az őt várakozón pásztázó kék szemekbe. - Én...  
\- Igen? - A vidám hang hallatán a lány csak még mélyebben elpirult, aztán hirtelen egy szuszra nyomta ki magából.  
\- Jó, hogy újra itt vagy!  
Naruto kifejezéstelenül meredt a mélyvörös arca, ami most elfordult, de feszült zavara így is könnyen érezhető volt a levegőben. A fiú aztán elvigyorodott, s ujjaival megpaskolta a kékes fényben csillogó, puha hajat.  
\- Köszi, Hinata.  
Az említett félve nézett fel, de mikor meglátta a mosolygó arcot, maga is félénken elmosolyodott. Aztán hirtelen felkiáltott, s a köténye zsebéhez kapott.  
\- Tényleg, majdnem elfelejtettem. - A köténykéből egy kis papírka került elő, amit az apró, fehér ujjak kissé zavartan nyújtottak a szőke fiú felé. Hinata hangja ismét halkká változott, ahogy a másik szemébe nézett. - Öö... Ezt Sasuke hagyta itt neked.  
\- Sasuke?  
Naruto arcáról eltűnt a mosoly, s szemei nagyra nyíltak. Arcából szinte kifutott a vér, ahogy elvette a felé nyújtott papírdarabot, s remegő kezei miatt alig tudta kiolvasni azt a pár szót.  
_"Hívj, ha megjöttél, és találkozhatunk."_  
\- Korán reggel volt itt, de mondtam, hogy csak délután érkezel, úgyhogy ezt írta neked - mondta magyarázkodva Hinata, akit szemlátomást megijesztett Naruto hirtelen hangulatváltozása. - Aztán jöhetett valami sürgős hívása, mert sietve távozott, de ezt itt felejtette az asztalon, én pedig gondoltam... Odaadom...  
\- Köszönöm, Hinata. - A hangja egészen rekedt volt, de nem foglalkozott vele. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Jiraiya mogorván nézi őt, nyilván azért, mert mióta megjött, még egy kelyhet sem tálalt fel.  
Úgyhogy gyorsan a zsebébe süllyesztette a cetlit, majd felkapott egy tálcát, és az egyik terasz menti ablak felé indult.  
  
'Sasuke hazaért? És tudja, hogy keresem?' Naruto alig bírt a vendégekre koncentrálni. 'Biztosan Kiba mondta el neki.' A gondolatra melegség öntötte el a szívét. Hogy a fiú semmiről nem felejtkezik el! Még ő haza sem ért, de Kiba máris gondoskodott róla, hogy találkozhasson Sasukéval...  
'Vajon ő emlékszik? Emlékszik arra, amit én elfelejtettem?' Sajnos erre a kérdésre nem tudott válaszolni, csak reménykedhetett abban, hogy együtt képesek lesznek lelibbenteni a fátylat, ami a múltjukat takarja. Mióta eszébe jutott, hogy ő egyszer találkozott itt a fiúval, azóta próbált minden nap újabb emlékeket előcsalogatni, de sikertelenül. De ha beszélhetne vele... Ha újra láthatná...  
De hogy értette azt, hogy hívja fel? Hiszen nem is tudja a telefonszámát. 'Vagy talán...' Naruto lerakott két pohár jégkását az egyik asztalra, majd mosolyogva intett a vendégeknek, de amint elfordult, a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról. Kihúzta a zsebéből a cetlit, és még egyszer átolvasta, majd megfordította: de tévedett, a papír másik oldalán nem volt üzenet, telefonszám pedig mégannyira sem. 'Talán ki kellene keresnem a telefonkönyvből?' tanakodott, miközben visszasétált a főépületbe, hogy felvegye a következő adag kiszállítanivalót. 'De nem is tudom, mi a vezetékneve. Mondjuk, a "Sasuke" elég ritka név, kellő türelemmel biztos megtalálnám. De...'  
Végül Naruto arra jutott, inkább máshoz lesz türelme, és kivárja a munkaideje lejártát. Ha minden igaz, Hinatának hála Kiba tud arról, hogy később itthon lesz, és este talán átjön. Ha nem, akkor majd felhívja. Akkor egyszerre találkozhatna a fekete hajúval, aki már, valljuk be, nagyon hiányzott neki, és kérhetné meg, hogy kísérje el Sasukéhoz. Akkor mindent megbeszélhetne... Mind a két fiúval.  
Tényleg boldog volt, amiért másfél napot tölthetett Sunában, de hiányzott neki Kiba. Furcsa, mert nem is ismerte még olyan rég. De mégis... Valahogy már a teste és lelke egy részének érezte.  
De azért nagyon örült, hogy újra hallhatott barátairól. Egyrészt Temarit és Shikamarut is jobban megismerhette, és mindkettejüket nagyon a szívébe zárta. Bár furcsa párost alkottak együtt, de Naruto úgy látta, nagyon boldogok.  
És Kankuro meg Gaara... Ők is rettentően hiányoztak neki. Egészen nosztalgikus érzése volt, amíg velük volt, mintha újra a kollégiumi időket élné. Csak Lee hiányzott már közülük. Meg persze, Sai is, de... Naruto nem volt biztos benne, hogy egyhamar viszont szeretné látni. Még túl friss volt az elválásuk, és ráadásul még itt van Kiba is... Nem biztos, hogy a szőke képes lenne Sai szemébe nézni.  
Ahogy azt Kankuro elmondta, a fiú egyébként is furcsán viselkedett az utóbbi időben. Sokkal visszahúzódóbb lett, olyan, mint Naruto előtt volt. A szőkének emiatt komoly lelkiismeret furdalása támadt: hát hiába ismertette meg Saival a barátság és a kötelékek okozta örömöt, ha azzal, hogy visszautasította őt, megint visszakényszerítette a magányba.  
Kankuróval viszont sokat beszélgettek délelőtt. Már csak azért is, mert amikor felkeltek, észrevették, hogy Gaarának hűlt helye, és csak egy cetlit hagyott maga után, miszerint nemsokára visszatér. Ez a nemsokára egyébként majdnem 12:55 volt, hogy Naruto kénytelen volt egy későbbi vonattal hazamenni, ha még el akart köszönni a barátjától. Márpedig, el akart.  
Azt nem tudták kiszedni a vörösből, hogy merre járt, de sok idejük nem volt beszélni, mert a vonat nem várt, és Naruto így is csak negyed ötre ért vissza Konohába. Jiraiya jól lehordta, amiért nem volt képes délre visszajönni, noha megígérte, és máskor nem lesz ilyen engedékeny. Naruto részben megértette, de azért többször is hangsúlyozta, hogy nem rajta múlott, amiért nem tudott elindulni. A Vörösrókában aztán sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette üdvözölte Hinatát, de a lány cseppet sem haragudott rá, amiért egyedül kellett felszolgálnia.  
És most itt van, zsebében a cetlivel, és a percek hirtelen csigalassúsággal telnek.  
'Ötkor végzek... Már nincs több hátra fél óránál. Annyit még lazán kibírok' mondogatta magának, de mintha lelassították volna az időt.  
Végül csak megrázta a fejét, s elszánt tekintettel emelte fel a tálcát, majd megindult vele az asztalok felé. 'Fél óra. És aztán... talán mindent megtudok.'  
  
  
\- Pff... - fújta ki a levegőt Naruto, ahogy elterült a fehér műanyag széken. A "zárva" felirat immár ott díszelgett az üvegajtón, a teraszról pedig az utolsó vendégek távoztak. A szőke fiú elnyúlt az egyik megüresedett széken, fejét hátravetette, s a fölötte pirosló napernyőt kezdte tanulmányozni. De a napsugarak még azon is átvilágítottak, így inkább lehunyta a szemét.  
Kezét automatikusan a zsebébe csúsztatta, s megmarkolta a benne lévő papírkát. Az szinte már galacsinná nyomódott, amennyit szorítgatta, de mégis, valahogy biztonságérzetet adott az, hogy megérinthette. Úgy érezte, mintha az a cetli lenne a kulcs az elméjének azon titkos részéhez, amit vastag lakattal zártak el. De most már csak idő kérdése, és a lakat lekerül...  
Hirtelen meleg szuszogást érzett meg a homlokán. Szemei felpattantak, és rémült ordítással pattant fel a székről, minek következtében valami keménynek ütődött a feje.  
\- Ááu! - kiáltott fel, s a kemény ütés miatt könnybe lábadt szemei elé szorította a kezét. - Mi a jó francot csinálsz?  
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném... - Naruto azonnal abbahagyta a sápítozást, amint meghallotta a hangot. - Idióta.  
Naruto elkapta kezeit a szeme elől, s boldog hitetlenkedéssel pillantott a halántékát dörzsölő fiúra.  
\- Kiba!  
A fiú felnézett, de a következő pillanatban Naruto már neki is csapódott, és szorosan átfonta karjait a másik nyaka körül.  
\- Úgy örülök, hogy itt vagy! - kiáltotta boldogan, bár fejét annyira beleszorította a finom illatú, mélykék ingbe, hogy maga is tisztában volt vele: alig lehet érteni a hangját. - Csak reméltem, hogy idejössz, mire végzek, de... Áá! - Felvisított, mint a gyerekek, és még szorosabban ölelte a másikat.  
Kiba szemmel láthatóan nem tudta, hogyan kéne kezelnie a helyzetet. Végül kezét bizonytalanul a másik dereka köré fonta, s arcát a barna nyakba fúrta. Ahogy Naruto megérezte a meleg szuszogást a bőrén, jóleső borzongás járta végig a testét.  
De aztán eszébe jutott a másik dolog, s ennek hatására csak még szelesebb lett. Gyorsan kiszabadította magát Kiba öleléséből, s lelkesen nézett a folyékony tinta színű szemekbe.  
\- Kiba, ugye te szóltál neki? Hogy keresem? Te voltál az, ugye?  
\- Tessék?  
A fiú értetlenül összeráncolta a homlokát, de még ez is jól állt neki. Sőt. Naruto kezdte úgy látni, nincs olyan arckifejezés, ami nem mutatna lélegzetelállítóan rajta.  
\- Hinata mondta. Vagyis, odaadta. A levelet. Neked nem mondta? Vagyis... - Naruto annyira izgatott volt, hogy egyszerűen nem tudott összefüggően beszélni. Inkább előhúzta a zsebéből a papírkát, és Kiba orra alá dugta. - Látod? Hinata azt mondta, Sasuke volt itt reggel, és ezt nekem hagyta itt. Találkozni akar velem, látod! Kiba, ugye te mondtad el neki, mikor hazaért, hogy látni szeretném?  
De Kiba egyáltalán nem úgy reagált, ahogy azt Naruto várta. A szőke azt hitte, majd kap egy kis hajborzolást, s közben a fiú meleg hangon mondja neki, hogy igen, őneki köszönheti.  
De ehelyett a fiú amúgy is fehér arca mintha még jobban lesápadt volna, s szemei egy percre nagyra nyíltak. Aztán újra felvette a szokásos megfejthetetlen arckifejezését, amiből semmit nem lehet kiolvasni, s mindezt olyan gyorsan, hogy Naruto nem tudta, nem-e csak a képzelete játszott vele.  
\- Mm. - Ennyi volt Kiba válasza.  
A szőke nem értette a hirtelen hangulatváltozást, de végül úgy döntött, nem törődik vele.  
\- Kérlek, Kiba, elvinnél most hozzá? Már vége a melónak, és én tényleg nagyon szeretnék beszélni vele. De nem tudom se a számát, se azt, hogy hol lakik. Úgyhogy... Elkísérnél a házához?  
Szemeit nagyra nyitotta, és kérlelőn pillantott a fekete szemekbe, melyek végül lassan lecsukódtak.  
\- Rendben. De először menj átöltözni.  
Naruto végignézett magán, s ekkor jött rá, hogy valóban, még mindig a cukrászda egyenruhája van rajta. De boldog vigyorát akkor sem tudta visszafogni.  
\- Oké, sietek! - Szíve szerint azonnal a másik nyakába ugrott volna, de igyekezett visszafogni magát, s inkább futva megindult a főépület felé. De közben még hátrakiáltott. - Köszönöm!  
Becsapta az ajtót, és már rohant is az öltöző felé, kis híján fellökve az épp onnan távozó Hinatát. Odakiáltott neki egy "sajnálom"-ot, és már csapódott is be mögötte az ajtó.  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke a kezébe vette a telefonját, s közben igyekezett csillapítani az őrült szívverését. De ujjai annyira remegtek, hogy alig tudta nyomkodni a gombokat.  
'Nem lehet igaz... A francba!' ismételgette magának újra és újra. 'Hogy lehetek ennyire szerencsétlen?! Gaara üzenete annyira összezavart, hogy ittfelejtettem azt a hülye papírt, az az ostoba Hinata meg odaadta neki... Ráadásul, "Sasuke"-ként! Ebből hogy magyarázom ki magam?' Komolyan, legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét, de hát az nem lett volna méltó egy Uchihához.  
Nem, ő most csak annyit tehet, hogy próbálja megőrizni a hidegvérét, és megoldani a helyzetet. Még szerencse, hogy eljött Narutóhoz, mert ha nem teszi, és a fiú esetleg mástól kér útbaigazítást "Sasuke" házához... A fiú beleborzongott, mi történhetett volna.  
_"N. látni akar. Ha csengetünk, küld ki a nővéred, és mondja meg, h csak késő este érsz haza."_  
Megnyomta a "küldés" gombot. Ennyi. Most már csak reménykedhet a szerencséjében.  
Bár, az utóbbi napok kérdésessé tették, hogy van-e neki olyanja...  
Naruto pár perc múlva kirohant a házból, egy vidámzöld ujjatlanban, és egy sötétebb árnyalatú zöld rövidnadrágban. Az egész lényéből úgy sütött a boldogság és a jókedv, hogy Sasuke egészen megsajnálta, amiért le kell majd lohasztania.  
  
A fekete hajú lassan lépkedett Kiba háza felé, s közben fél füllel hallgatta, ahogy Naruto a sunai élményeiről mesélt. De szándékosan egy hosszabb úton ment, hogy minnél több ideje legyen Kibának elolvasnia az üzenetét. 'Vajon itt lesz a vége? Vagy... még kapok haladékot?'  
Sötét gondolatait nem tudta kiverni a fejéből, egészen addig méláztak, míg végül el nem értek Kiba házához.  
Sasuke nem kis félelemmel, vagyis inkább, aggodalommal nyomta meg a lakáscsengőt, aztán hátralépett, s várta az elkerülhetetlent. Szíve a torkában dobogott, s ahogy óvatosan oldalra sandított, látta, hogy Naruto egészen kipirult az izgalomtól. Fejét előretolta, s kék szemeit várakozón szegezte a bejárati ajtónak, ami egy pillanat múlva kattant egyet, és nyílni kezdett.  
Ha eddig nem is, Sasuke vérnyomása abban a percben biztosan az egekbe szökött. A másodperc törtrésze volt csak, amíg az ajtó kinyílt, de ő mégis egy örökkévalóságnak érezte.  
S legalább tíz mázsányi súly omlott le a válláról a sóhaj kíséretében, mikor az ajtó mögül egy fiatal lány arca bukkant elő.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezte nem éppen kedvesen, de azért mogorvának sem lehetett volna nevezni.  
Sasuke a megkönnyebbüléstől még mindig alig bírt beszélni, de gyorsan megszólalt, mielőtt Naruto még lebuktatná őket.  
\- Szia! A... testvéred itthon van?  
A lány mintha a magasba emelte volna a tekintetét, de arcán nem történt semmilyen változás.  
\- Nincs. El kellett mennie, és csak késő este jön haza, úgyhogy megkért: ha bárki keresné, küldjem el. - darálta unott hangon, majd tekintetét újra a fiúkra szegezte. - Úgyhogy, császtok.  
Azzal nem épp finoman bezárta maga után az ajtót.  
Sasuke szíve szerint elvigyorodott volna, de kordában tartotta rángó arcizmait, és Narutóra nézett, szándéka szerint, sajnálkozó arccal. A fiú boldog izgatottsága immár semmivé foszlott, és csalódottan nézte maga előtt a földet. De mikor megérezte, hogy figyelik, a tiszta kék szemek Sasukéra tekintettek.  
\- De... Attól még később találkozhatok vele, ugye?  
Annyira édes és szomorú volt a hangja, hogy Sasuke mellkasában kattant valami a hallatán. Tudta, hogy őrültség, amit mond, de mást amúgy sem igen tehetett volna.  
\- Persze. - És finoman beleborzolt az aranyszőke tincsekbe. - Gyere, sétáljunk, aztán hazakísérlek.  
Naruto lebiggyesztett ajkai egyből felfelé kerekedtek, s mosolyogva pillantott a fekete hajúra.  
\- Oké!  
Céltalanul bóklásztak az utakon, s közben vagy egészen apró dolgokról beszélgettek, vagy csak csendben hallgattak. Bár, ez inkább csak Sasukéra volt jellemző, lévén a szőke nem úgy tűnt, mintha két percnél tovább képes lenne csöndben maradni. De Sasukét nem zavarta. Naruto ilyennek volt jó.  
Közben persze minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy borús gondolatai ne üljenek ki az arcára. Pedig volt belőle bőven. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy a saját sírját ásta meg azzal az átkozott levéllel. Örökké nem tudja halogatni Kiba és Naruto találkozását... Márpedig, akkor fog pont kerülni ennek az ügynek a vég...  
  
Az idő, furcsamód, máris gyorsabban telt, mint a nap többi része. Sasuke már azon kapta magát, hogy sajnálja, amiért hamarosan el kell válniuk. Hiába mentek a leghosszabb, legkanyargósabb, és legkerülőbb utakon, már újra a Vörösrókánál jártak. Mivel nem tudta, merre lakik a másik, Narutónak kellett vezetnie őt. A fiú nagyon élvezte, hogy először mutathatja ő a feketének az utat, és nem fordítva. Ahogy aztán lekanyarodtak az egyik mellékutcába, ami a város egyik legrégebben épült része volt, Naruto vigyorogva felkiáltott.  
\- Nézd, Kiba! - És maga elé mutatott. - Ero-sennin korábban mutatta nekem ezt a házat. Mielőtt velem elköltözött volna, itt élt!  
Sasuke szemügyre vette a romladozó falú, gazokkal benőtt házat. Most már elég ramaty állapotban volt, de ha sokáig nézte az ember, felfedezhette, hogy egykor nagyon szép ház lehetett. Ráadásul jó nagy, ahogy azt a mellette lévő összeomlott garázsféleség is mutatta.  
De hirtelen megdermedt, s tagjain mintha jeges folyadék csordult volna végig. Szeme előtt a piszkosfehér falak hirtelen újra lágy krémszínt öltöttek, a gazok eltűntek a cserepekről, az ablakokba visszakerült az üveg. A kép szinte összemosódott, de látta a kék eget, amire felnézett, majd a lába előtt fekvő macskaköveket. Újra felnézett, de a világ hirtelen mintha nagyobbnak tűnt volna. Vagy ő ment össze...?  
Pár lépéssel előtte ott állt az ősz hajú öregember. Bár az arcát talán kevesebb ránc szántotta... Mindenesetre, melegen rámosolygott Sasukéra, aki csak figyelte az öreget, miközben az előhúzza a mobilját, s érdeklődve beszélni kezd bele. 'Miért nem hallom, amit mond?' gondolta Sasuke, ahogy nézte a férfi némán mozgó száját 'Megsüketültem?'  
De Jiraiya arca hirtelen mintha jéggé dermedt volna. Vidám mosolya eltűnt az arcáról, szemei kétségbeesetten kikerekedtek, s egészen eltorzult arcon ordított a készülékbe.  
"Micsoda?! Minato... És Naruto is...!?"  
Sasuke megdermedt. Mi az? Mi történt Narutóval? Érezte, arcából kifut a vér, ahogy a mellette elsikló alakra nézett. A fehér hajú öreg arcát kiverte a víz, s a keze veszettül remegett. Mintha nem is látta volna már az őt reszketve figyelő fiút.  
"... Meghalt...?"  
Sasukéra jeges zsibbadás ült, s gombóc nőtt a torkába, amitől úgy érezte, menten megfullad. Szoborként állt egy helyben, miközben a férfi berohant a garázsba, s egy perc múlva már tolatott ki egy meglehetősen nagy autóval, de a kezei még a kormányon is remegtek. Egy pillanattal később már száguldott is, magára hagyva a félelemtől reszkető fiút.  
'Nem lehet...' gondolta Sasuke, de mintha fojtogatták volna. Nagy nehezen tett egy lépést hátra, de majdnem összecsuklott. 'Nem...' Újabb lépés.  
Végül nem bírta tovább. Hirtelen megfordult, s elfutott a ház mögé, majd eltűnt az ott lévő fák mögött...  
  
\- ...ba! - A hang meglehetősen messziről jött. De kié...? - Kiba!  
Sasukéra mintha hideg vizet öntöttek volna. Pislogott egyet, s gyorsan a mellette lépkedő fiúra nézett. Annak csodaszép, égkék szemei gyanakodva fürkészték az arcát.  
\- Minden oké? Eléggé elméláztál.  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, és elfordította a fejét, de mikor rájött, hogy mozdulata elárulhatja, újra a szőkére nézett.  
\- Sajnálom.  
Nem tudta, képtelen volt kifejteni bővebben. De Naruto, úgy tűnik, nem is várta el. Csendben haladtak tovább, de Sasuke képtelen volt lehiggasztani a szíve őrült dobogását.  
'Emlékszem.' Ez az egy gondolat cikázott a fejében újra és újra, miközben szeme előtt egyre csak peregtek a képek. Ott áll Jiraiya háza előtt, gyermekként. Az öregnek telefonálnak, és megtudja, hogy mi történt Narutóékkal. Sasuke dermedten áll, ahogy a férfi elrohan, majd ő is beszalad a fák közé...  
Nem ért sokat az emlék. És mégis.  
Az övé volt.  
S ez máris felbecsülhetetlenné tette.  
Ugyanakkor, Sasuke fejében máris millió meg egy újabb kérdést szült. Mit keresett ő Jiraiyánál? Az oké, hogy ott hallott a balesetről, és talán... Talán ezután került át a parkba.  
De miért ment el az öreg házához?  
A kérdésekre azonban, sajnos, nem kapott választ. De bármennyire is sajnálta, azért csak elégedettség ült a szívében. Hiszen, egy lépéssel közelebb került az emlékeihez... és Narutóhoz.  
\- Megérkeztünk.  
  
Sasuke először a fiúra pillantott, aki mintha zavarban lett volna, és kerülte a tekintetét, de aztán vizsgálódva emelte szemeit a barátságos házra.  
Ami azonnal feltűnt, hogy jóval kisebb volt az Uchiha háznál, de végtére is, ebben csak ketten élnek, úgyhogy érthető. De nagyon barátságos benyomást keltett. Naruto ablakát rögtön kiszúrta, mert az utcára nézett, s az üvegen színes üvegfestések virítottak. Például, egy tál ramen...  
\- Öhm... - Naruto tényleg zavarban lehetett, mert még a hangját sem találta. - Izé... Van kedved feljönni?  
Sasukéban benne rekedt a levegő a kérdésre. Hogy ő? Menjen fel Naruto szobájába? Egyig énje azonnal rávágta volna, hogy "igen, persze!", hiszen tényleg kíváncsi volt rá, milyen helyen lakik ez a kis idióta. De a másik énje... A megfontoltabb... Az már igencsak húzta a száját a gondolatra. 'Amilyen őrült módon viselkedek mostanában' gondolta Sasuke, miközben meghozta döntését. ', még a végén valami olyat csinálnék, amit később mindketten nagyon bánnánk...'  
Egy pillanatra kattant benne valami, és már vitába is szállt volna magával, mondván "Ugyan! Ő sosem tenne olyat egy fiúval!" De sajnos, be kellett látnia - ahogy az utóbbi idők tapasztalatai mutatják, már vajmi kevéssé bízhat a józan eszében...  
\- Sajnálom, de most sietnem kell haza. Még el kell intéznem pár dolgot. - Bíztatóan rámosolygott Narutóra, akinek mintha enyhült volna a zavara. Lehet, hogy csak udvariaskodásból kérdezte meg? - Majd máskor.  
\- Mm.  
Ezután egy végtelenül hosszú percig csak álltak egymással szemben, és egyikük sem tudta, hogyan is kéne elbúcsúzniuk. Végül Naruto volt az, aki megtörte a kínos csendet.  
\- Hát, akkor... köszönöm, hogy hazakísértél. - zavartan megvakarta a homlokát, s közben elvigyorodott, azzal az idióta mosolyával. De Sasuke még ezt is édesnek találta.  
A szőke vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a másikra, aztán lassan megfordult, és elindult a ház felé. De Sasuke hirtelen úgy érezte, nem engedheti így el.  
Úgyhogy a keze után kapott, és visszarántotta.  
Naruto egy pillanat alatt vörössé vált, s már nyitotta száját, hogy valamit kiáltson, de végül nem tudta megtenni, hála a száját betömő nyelvnek. Sasuke még figyelte, ahogy a fiú megadón lehunyja szemeit, aztán ő is becsukta az övéit, hogy többi érzékével a csókra koncentrálhasson. Naruto eleinte dermedten hagyta, hogy a másik ízlelgesse az ajkait, de aztán Sasuke böködni kezdte a nyelvét a sajátjával, így ő is mozgatni kezdte. Hosszú percekig csak álltak, s Sasuke igyekezett minden pillanatát megfogni a csodának: ahogy Naruto forró bőre a kezének feszül, miközben ő átkarolja a derekát, a puha, meleg szuszogása, az ingébe kapaszkodó ujjak görcsös szorítása, s a puha nyelv, ami félénken játszadozik az övével...  
A csók végül lassan abbamaradt, s ajkaik lassan elváltak egymástól. Sasuke kinyitotta a szemeit, de látta, hogy a Narutóéi még mindig csukva vannak, s arcát sem mozdította el. Ajkai kipirosodtak, ahogy az arca is a pipacs színében játszott, s a látvány annyira megbabonázta Sasukét, hogy nem bírta ki, s még egy apró csókot nyomott a pici szájra.  
Naruto erre már kinyitotta szemeit, de mikor a pillantása találkozott a másikéval, csak még vörösebb lett, s ismét félrenézett. Sasuke arcára halvány mosoly kúszott fel, ahogy megragadta a szőke hajú vállait, s megfordítva finoman az ajtó felé lökte őt.  
\- Na nyomás. És jó éjt - tette hozzá.  
Naruto még egy pillantást vetett rá, aztán megeresztett egy mosolyfélét, s eltűnt az ajtó mögött.  
  
Sasuke még pár percig mosolyogva nézte a csukott ajtót, aztán tekintetét az ablakra emelte, de a szőke buksi nem jelent meg mögötte, így hátat fordított, s ő is hazaindult.  
'Pont erről van szó' gondolta sötéten, s a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról. 'Mellette nem tudom megőrizni a józan eszemet.'  
De vajon szükség van-e józan észre? Nem elég az, hogy jól érzi magát vele, és jó érzés tölti el, amikor... megcsókolja?  
Végül nem derült ki, hogy meg tudta-e volna válaszolni a kérdést, mert megcsörrent a mobilja. Sasuke egy apró sóhaj kíséretében húzta elő a zsebéből, és a füléhez emelte.  
\- Mondd.  
\- Na végre, Sasuke! - Kiba hangja megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. - Na jó, nem kérdezem meg, mi volt ez az egész a csengővel, majd holnap elmondod személyesen.  
\- Holnap? - Sasuke feje már előre is fájni kezdett. - Miért mennék át holnap?  
Kiba ellenben kissé szemrehányóan válaszolt.  
\- Tudnád a választ, ha reggel végighallgattál volna. Azért kell átjönnöd, mert extra-fontos megbeszélés lesz. És hogy miért? Hát Shikamaru helyettese miatt!  
\- Tessék?  
Sasuke azt hitte rosszul hall. Shikamaru helyettese? Nem... Ugye nem úgy érti, hogy...  
\- Bizony! - Kiba belenevetett a telefonba, de Sasukén csak hideg, rossz érzés lett úrrá. Aznap már sokadjára. - Shino tegnap este hazajött az afrikai nyaralásból. És miután elmondtam neki, mi a helyzet, úgy döntött, beszáll a buliba, és átveszi Shikamaru helyét!  
Nem volt túl kellemes érzés.  
Mint ahogy rendszerint nem szokott az lenni, amikor az embert a kivégzéséről tudósítják.


	14. Egy érkező és egy távozó csapattárs

Bármennyire is aggódott, igyekezett nyugodt arcot erőltetni magára, de nem ment valami könnyen. Az sem segített sokat, hogy a szíve zavartan dobolt a mellkasában, a vére lüktetett a fejében, és a tegnap este óta tartó rossz érzése sem akart elmúlni.  
De tudta, hogy kételyekkel és aggodalmaskodással semmire nem fog menni. Egyelőre annyit tehet, hogy megpróbál teljesen közömbösnek látszani, és aztán kiszimatolni, hogy a drága új csapattárs mennyire is mélyült el a "feladatában".  
Vett egy apró lélegzetet, majd kifújta, s aztán felvéve szokott közömbös arckifejezését, lenyomta a kilincset.  
  
\- Á, Sasuke! - üdvözölte rögtön Kiba, aki lovagló ülésben csücsült az asztala előtti széken, így ő volt az első, aki rögtön az újonnan érkezett fiú szemébe nézhetett. - A szokásos késéssel, és a hatásos belépővel!  
\- Szia, Sasuke - köszöntötte nyammogva Chouji is, miközben vetett egy pillantást a fekete hajúra.  
A szobában lévő harmadik alak viszont csak felemelte a fejét, s miközben az ablak fényétől megcsillant a sötét napszemüvege, alatta jól láthatóan összeráncolta a szemöldökét.  
Sasuke egyetlen, szándéka szerint nem túl bizalmatlan pillantást váltott vele, aztán becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és egyik lábát felhúzva maga mellé leült a földre.  
\- Yo.  
Egy percre szokatlan, kínos csend támadt, amit csak a chips ropogása tört meg. Holott, Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy egy perccel ezelőtt még élénken ment a szövegelés, legalábbis Kiba részéről.  
Teljesen aztán nem is kellett csalódnia. Egy percnyi hallgatás után a barna valóban megtörte a csendet.  
\- Nos, most akkor, hogy a főszereplőnk is csatlakozott - kacsintott Sasukéra -, részletesen rátérhetünk a tervre. Bár engem roppant esz a kíváncsiság, hogy mi volt az a tegnapi csengős-dolog... - Kiba a feketére pillantott, de az csak gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- De mivel úgysem fogom elmondani, inkább térj a lényegre.  
Kiba nem tűnt valami vidámnak, de hamar félretette a dolgot.  
\- Nos, rendben. Akkor először is, köszönet jár a bátor, bogaras barátunknak, amiért lelkesen csatlakozott hozzánk!  
\- ... A matematika vizsga.  
Minden fej Shino felé fordult, de annak arca nem változott. Igaz, azt se lehetett volna észrevenni, ha igen, tekintve, hogy a napszemüveg és az orrig felhúzott mellény nem sok mindent engedett látni.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül Kiba, mire a szemüveges lassan felé fordította a fejét.  
\- Mondom, a matematika vizsga. - A hangja mély volt, és szinte már idegesítő lassúsággal beszélt, de szemlátomást nem zavarta a sok értetlen tekintet. - Körülbelül annyira csatlakoztam lelkesen, mint amennyire lelkesen te készültél a matematika vizsgára.  
Sasukénak már kúszott volna fel a halvány mosoly az arcára, de még idejében visszatartotta. Kiba ellenben úgy nézett ki, mintha most pofozták volna fel. Természetesen mindenki emlékezett, micsoda hisztit vert le a fiú az említett vizsga előtt, s ezzel ő maga is tisztában lehetett, mert enyhe pír jelent meg az arcán. De amilyen hamar jött, úgy el is tűnt.  
\- Lényegtelen - mordult fel, zavarát leplezendő. - Csatlakoztál, és csak az számít, hogy segítesz nekünk "megtréfálni" azt a bizonyos...  
\- Tévedés. - Shino mély hangja egy pillanat alatt félbe vágta a másik szövegét, mire az igencsak mérges pillantást vetett a közbeszólóra. - Annyit ígértem, hogy Shikamaru helyett kezelem a berendezést. Nem érdekel különösebben, hogy aztán mit fogtok csinálni.  
'Milyen berendezést?' kérdezte magától Sasuke, de mielőtt még hangosan is feltehette volna, Kiba fújtatva vágott vissza.  
\- Nem teljesen mindegy?! - Az előbbi jókedve szemlátomást már sehol sem volt. - A lényeg, hogy segítesz, és kész!  
\- Mm - bólintott az, s a szemét lassan Kibára függesztette. Mármint, az átláthatatlan szemüveg alatt biztosan azt tette. - Te pedig nem felejtkezel meg a Gortyna boreliiről.  
Chouji felkapta a fejét.  
\- Hogy miről?  
\- Gortyna borelii - ismételte meg Shino, miközben ültében felhúzta a lábait, s a karjait összefonta a mellkasán. - Másnéven nagy szikibagoly. Egy különleges bagolylepke, ami szinte csak Európában terjedt el, s egyedül ott nincsen kihalás veszélyben. Egyedeinek eszmei értéke közel 74000 yen.  
\- Mennyi? - Erre már Sasuke is felült. Ennyit érne egyetlen lepke?  
Kiba zavartan vakarta meg a hátát, s közben az égnek emelte a tekintetét.  
\- Ja. A nővérem pár hete Franciaországba utazott, és az egyik kiránduláson talált egy döglött pillangót. Ki tudja miért, de elrakta, és hazahozta nekem, mondván, ez bőven megteszi nekem ajándékként. Persze egyikünk sem tudta, mi is az valójában, de két napja, mikor Shino a nyaralása után átjött, megmutattam neki. - A fiú vetett egy lapos pillantást az említettre. - A nővérem nem volt akkor ott, úgyhogy nem is tudja, mennyit ér a kis ajándéka. De kapóra jött, mert Shino... Hát... Szóval nem igazán tűnt lelkesnek a felkérésem miatt, de mikor felajánlottam neki cserébe azt a kis pillangót, egyből meggondolta magát...  
'Aha...' gondolta Sasuke, s immár nem tudta elnyomni az ajkain megjelenő félmosolyt. 'Így már világos, miért.' Noha Sasukénak semmi baja nem volt a napszemüveges sráccal, azon kívül, hogy lehetetlen volt kiismerni, de sosem tartotta őt olyan típusú embernek, aki csak úgy lazán elvállalná, hogy megkeserítse valakinek az életét. De ez a kis szóváltás arra is jó volt, hogy magában elkönyvelje: nem kell nagyon tartania Shinótól.  
\- Így van. - A párszavas tőmondatok voltak azok, amik jellegzetessé tették ezt a fiút. Soha senki nem tudta, mi jár a fejében, és milyen ember is ő igazából, ráadásul, a rovarokon kívül tényleg nem nagyon érdekelte más. A biológia szakosok zsenije volt, aki már millió versenyt megnyert, ezzel igencsak növelve az iskola amúgy sem elhanyagolható hírnevét, de a sok éves ismeretségük alatt Sasuke mégis csak annyit tudott megállapítani róla, hogy inkább a maga- és Neji-féle kategóriába sorolható, mint a Kiba-félébe. - Én rendberakom a felszerelést, utána te átadod nekem a Gortyna boreliit. A többihez semmi közöm. Ez a szabály.  
\- Szabály? - Kiba igencsak felmérgesítette magát a teljesen közömbös hangon beszélő fiú miatt. - Ember, ne beszélj már úgy, mintha valami rühes törvénykönyvből idéznél! Ezek nem szabályok, hanem ígéretek!  
\- Nem. - Ahogy Shino a felháborodott barna felé fordította a fejét, a sötét lencséken ismét megcsillant a napfény. - Ezek szabályok. Az én szabályaim.  
Egy pillanatra néma csend támadt, s a feszültség szinte tapintható volt a levegőben. Még Chouji is abbahagyta az evést, és békítően szólította meg a fiúkat, de Sasuke csak magában elégedetten mosolyogva dőlt hátra, még a hűvös falat meg nem érezte a ruhán keresztül a testének nyomódni. De aztán valami szöget ütött a fejébe. Egy kérdés, ami már rég az ajkán volt, de valami mindig elnyomta.  
\- Várjatok. - A másik három egyből felé fordította a tekintetét. - Milyen berendezés?  
  
Amint meglátta Kiba vigyorát, egyből sejtette, hogy talán mégsem kellett volna rákérdeznie.  
\- Remek kérdés, barátom! - mondta az, és miután vetett egy utolsó, lesajnáló pillantást Shinóra, immár minden figyelmét Sasukénak szentelte. - Nos, a berendezés a három nap múlva megrendezett jelmezbálhoz kell.  
'Három nap?' döbbent meg Sasuke. 'Máris kedd lenne? Basszus...' A gondolatra valami ugrott a mellkasában, és nem volt épp kellemesnek mondható érzés. Sőt, nevezhetjük kifejezetten rossznak is.  
\- Akkor most hanyagoljuk a mellékes dolgokat - Kiba vetett egy újabb oldalpillantást a szemüvegesre, majd bizakodva nézett a nassoló Choujira és a kifejezéstelen arccal üldögélő Sasukéra. -, és térjünk át a tervre. Mint ahogy azt Chouji belső információiból megtudtuk, a buli este nyolckor fog kezdődni. Persze maga, az ünnepség, már csütörtökön, amikor is vásárok lesznek, meg vidámparki játékok, és hasonlók, de minket ez nem érdekel. Amikor eljön a péntek este nyolc óra - bumm! A SZAB munkához lát!  
\- SZAB? - kérdezett vissza a dundi fiú.  
\- Bizony - bólintott Kiba, miközben felállt a székről, majd ő is helyet foglalt a szőnyegen. Törökülésben ült, s kezeivel átfogta a lábfejét, miközben enyhén ringani kezdett, mint a gyerekek, amikor izgatottak. Erről árulkodott az izgatottságtól csillogó szeme is. - Vagyis: Szivassuk A Buzit.  
Sasukénak megrándult a keze, de mivel azt lazán a felhúzott térdén nyugtatta, senkinek nem tűnt föl. Nagyon igyekezett, hogy a szemei ne sötétüljenek el, de Kiba szavainak hallatán valami fenyegetően felmorajlott a bensőjében.  
De jól látja, hogy Chouji is abbahagyta az evést...? Mintha még ő is rosszallóan nézne.  
\- Mivel a főmuftik voltak olyan kedvesek, és jelmezes mulatsággá alakították az alapvetően komoly bált, jelentősen megkönnyítették a helyzetünket. - Kibának szemlátomást nem tűnt föl semmi vendégei apró hangulatváltozásából, és teljesen zavartalanul folytatta. - Namármost. Az egész a Művészetek Házában lesz megrendezve, amit külön erre az eseményre foglaltak le. Ott van ugyanis egy nagy színpad, amit igénybe tudnak majd venni a szereplők és fellépők, akik előadják a műsoraikat, vagy épp, amit akarnak - Egy pillanatra hatásszünetet tartott, majd apró mosollyal folytatta. -, majd később az élőzenekarok, amíg a jónép táncol. A mi akciónkra azonban még a tánc előtt fog sor kerülni.  
Kiba ekkor megfordult, szinte már kicsavarodott testhelyzetben húzta ki az íróasztala fiókját, és keresgélni kezdett benne. Pár pillanat múlva egy sötétbarna dobozt húzott elő, s lerakta maga elé a szőnyegre. Sasuke nem volt biztos a doboz tartalmának jótékony hatásában, de azért kíváncsian hajolt előre.  
A tok alól hosszú, fekete zsinórok kígyóztak elő, különféle elektronikai kütyük, és miegyéb. Kiba két ujja közé fogott egy apró, sötét gombócot, amiről Sasuke nem tudta eldönteni, hogy micsoda, de a fiú bizalmasan magyarázni kezdett.  
\- Látjátok ezt itt? Ez lesz az este attrakciója. - Megemelte a kis gömböt, hogy mindenki jól láthassa. - Mini-mikrofon. A legtökéletesebb hangfelvétel, kábelek nélkül, egy apró adóvevővel. Ez lesz Sasuke jelmezébe rejtve.  
A fekete hajú visszadőlt, de agya a mondatra mintha leblokkolt volna. Minek neki mikrofon a ruhájába? Bármit is akarnak vele, az biztos, hogy semmi jó nem fog kisülni belőle. Legalábbis, Naruto számára...  
\- A legutolsó műsorszám ezúttal Ino és Sakura előadása lesz, ahogy azt Chouji sikeresen kiderítette nekünk. Addigra még azok is megérkeznek, akik esetleg nem tudtak időben elkészülni, és mindenki figyelni fog, hiszen utána következnek a meghívott zenei előadók. És ekkor lesz a nagy csinnadratta! - Kiba óvatosan visszatette a mikrofont a helyére, és a rengetek kábelre mutatott. - Én sajnos nem értek ezekhez a műszaki dolgokhoz, és Shikamaru, aki eredetileg ki volt választva a szerepre, sajna lelépett... De! Itt van nekünk Shino, aki pont időben tért haza a nyaralásról!  
Az említett fiú halkan mordult egyet, de ez szemlátomást senkinek nem tűnt fel, Sasukét leszámítva.  
\- Tehát, Shino összeköti a kábeleket a laptoppal, és a színpad mellett elhelyezett hangszórókkal. Eközben, Sasuke félrehívja a mi kis RamenBoyunkat. Mázli, mert a színpad mellett lehet kimenni az erkélyre. A turbékoló párocska félrevonul, de épp csak annyira, hogy a mikrofont még érzékelje a laptop.  
Sasuke kezdte sejteni, hogy mire megy ki az egész, és a belsőjét egyre jobban mardosták a kételyek. Hogy is mehetett ő bele ebbe az egészbe?! Miért nem fújt visszavonulót, már a leges-legelején? Visszagondolt arra a napra, amikor Kiba áthívta ide, és megmutatta neki azt a meleg társkeresőt... Amikor beszámolt a "hódításáról"... Amikor először beszélgetett chaten Narutóval...  
Hogyan fajulhattak idáig a dolgok? Talán neki látnia kellett volna előre, hogy ez fog történni...?  
\- A mi szívdöglesztő Sasukénknak persze nem fog gondot okozni, hogy megteremtse odakint a kellő hangulatot, hisz a szőkénk már szemlátomást teljesen belezúgott. Ha kell, bókolj neki, meg ilyenek. Tudod, mire vágyik a női... Azaz, jelen esetben, a pasiszív - kacsintott a fiúra, de a fekete úgy érezte, menten megfullad. A kétségbeeséstől, és a haragtól. - A lényeg, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban mi kilökjük Sakuráékat a színpadról, vagy legalábbis, felmegyünk hozzájuk, és előadunk egy szaftos melodrámát, azalatt pedig a közönség élő adásban hallgathatja a Vörösróka új pincérének szerelmi vallomását, ami ráadásul egy fiú számára hangzik el!  
Sasuke kezei ökölbe szorultak, és minden lelki erejére szükség volt, hogy ne pattanjon fel azonnal, és vágja pofán a jóízűen felnevető Inuzukát. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire görény?! Összeszorította a fogait, hogy ne ordítsa le a másik képét, de a következő pillanatban minden haragja elszállt, s a helyét döbbenet vette át.  
\- Kegyetlen.  
  
Mindenki Chouji felé kapta a fejét, aki ekkor egy elegánsnak nem nevezhető mozdulattal lehajtotta a még félig teli zacskója tetejét, majd lassan felállt. Apró szemei, mint mindig, annyira össze voltak húzva, hogy szinte csukottnak tűntek - de lefelé görbülő, mérges szája egyértelműen mutatta, hogy teljesen éber.  
\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza Kiba értetlenül. Szemlátomást nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a kövérkés fiú ilyen drámai módon reagáljon bármely szavára.  
\- Mondom kegyetlen. Mert az vagy. - Chouji hangja már csak a testalkatából adódóan is a mackós emberek barátságos módján szólt, de mégis... Sasuke még sosem hallotta ennyire komoly hangsúllyal beszélni őt. - Kegyetlen, amit Narutóval tenni akarsz.  
\- Miről beszélsz? - Kiba zavartan felnevetett, de ahogy meglátta, hogy Choujinak egyetlen arcizma sem rándul, azonnal abbahagyta, s immár ő is mélyebb hangon folytatta. - Figyelj, nem tudom, miért pattantál fel most úgy. Már az elejétől fogva azt beszéltük, hogy...  
\- Nem. Nem erről volt szó. - Sasuke magában elismeréssel adózott a vöröseshajú srácnak, amiért az ilyen határozottan szembeszáll a barnával. 'Bár én is megtehetném...' gondolta. De nem tehette. Főleg most, hogy már tudta, mire készül Kiba. - Úgy volt, hogy magunk között megtréfáljuk, megszivatjuk... kicsit cikizzük. De arról szó sem volt, hogy nagyközönség előtt nyilvánosan megszégyenítjük. Kiba, Naruto is ember! Mit vétett neked, hogy ennyire meg akarod alázni?  
\- Tessék?! - kiáltott fel Kiba, aki szemlátomást semmit nem fogott fel abból, amit a másik mondott. Sasuke lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, és automatikusan Shinóra pillantott, de az ugyanúgy ült, ahogy az elmúlt percekben. Hogy milyen arcot vágott, azt nem lehetett megállapítani, de a szemüvege fölött összehúzott szemöldöke nem árulkodott túl sok jóról. - Chouji, mi ütött beléd?  
A fiú ekkor azonban már az ajtónál állt, Sasuke mellett. A fekete hajú nem nézett fel, de egy pillanatra érezte magán a másik tekintetét.  
\- Naruto nem érdemli ezt meg. Te csak szimplán kegyetlen vagy. Shikamarunak teljesen igaza volt, amikor kilépett. - Sasuke hallotta a fémes kattanást, ami jelezte, hogy a dundi ujjak lenyomták a kilincset. - És én sem maradok.  
Kiba arcát le kellett volna festeni abban a pillanatban. Először elképedten meredt Sasuke feje fölé egy pontban, még a száját is nyitva hagyta. De aztán gyorsan becsukta, szemei elsötétültek, s a haragtól egészen kivörösödött az arca.  
\- Persze, menj csak a drága Shikamarud után! - kiáltott fel, s kezével nagyot dobbantott a padlóra. - Miből is gondoltam, hogy van elég merszed a saját lábadon megállni?!  
\- Az életben kell megállnunk a helyünket, Kiba - válaszolta Chouji teljes nyugalommal. - És ez az, ami neked nem fog menni. Legalábbis, ha így folytatod.  
Kiba ismét döbbenten nézett a vöröshajúra, majd az ajtóra, ami halkan becsukódott a távozó fiú mögött. Sasuke pedig magában elismerte, hogy talán tényleg több van ebben a Choujiban, mint amennyit ő kinézett belőle.  
A barnára pillantott, de az még mindig csak hang nélkül, felháborodottan hápogott. Sasuke kihasználta a pillanatot, és egy hanyag mozdulattal felállt.  
\- Én is megyek.  
Kiba szinte már könyörgően félő tekintettel pillantott fel rá. A barna szemek kétségbeesett fénnyel szegeződtek az övéinek.  
\- Te is... Te is kiszállsz?  
Sasuke erős késztetést érzett, hogy a képébe vágjon egy "igen"-t, de tudta, jelen pillanatban ez lenne a legrosszabb, amit tehet. Shinóra nézett.  
\- Engem csak a Gortyna borelii érdekel - jegyezte meg az mély hangon.  
Na nem mintha Shino véleménye egyébként is számított volna valamit. Sasuke egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, aztán fekete pillantását Kibáéba szegezte.  
\- Nem. - Azzal az ajtó elé lépett, s lenyomta. Az halk nyikordulással tárult ki előtte. - Semmiképp.  
Nem kellett hátrafordulnia, Kiba megkönnyebbült sóhaja mindent elárult. Behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, és lassú léptekkel megindult kifelé a lakásból.  
  
  
\- Sasuke.  
Az említett felpillantott. Chouji ott állt, Kibáék kerítésének dőlve, kezében tartva az elmaradhatatlan chipszes zacskót, aminek tartalma ismét fogyásnak indult. A fekete megeresztett egy apró sóhajt.  
\- Miért nem vagyok meglepve, hogy megvártál...?  
A kérdés természetesen költői volt, ahogy ezt a dundi fiú is tökéletesen értette. Inkább ellökte magát a kerítéstől, és mackós léptekkel megindult az utcán. Sasuke szó nélkül követte.  
\- Shikamaru azt mondta, bízzam rád a dolgokat - fogott bele Chouji mindenféle kertelés nélkül. - Ő biztos benne, hogy egyedül is meg tudod oldani. De Sasuke... Ne okozz neki fájdalmat, jó?  
Sasuke eddig némán lépdelt mellette, de erre a mondatra fájdalmasan összefacsarodott a szíve. 'Miért akarnék fájdalmat okozni neki?' gondolta. 'Ez az, amit a legkevésbé szeretnék. De... Nem tudom elkerülni.'  
Mielőtt azonban megszólalhatott volna, egy halk hang tolakodott a fülébe.  
\- Te a barátom vagy. De... Naruto is az.  
A fekete hajú fiú megállt, s pár lépés után ezt a másik is észrevette. Visszakanyarodott, s így egymással szemben álltak. De míg Sasuke a földnek szegezte tekintetét, végig a nyakán, az arcán érezte Chouji figyelő tekintetét.  
Végül egy perc néma csend után felemelte a fejét, hogy a másik szemeibe nézhessen.  
\- Nem akarom bántani őt - mondta, a szívéből jövő legőszintébb hangon.  
Chouji hosszú pillanatokig csak némán nézte őt, figyelte, mintha a szemeiből és az arcából akarná kiolvasni, mennyire hihet a szavainak. Sasuke állta a tekintetét - nem volt takargatnivalója.  
De a fiú következő kérdésére kihagyott a szívverése.  
\- Miért?  
'Hogy miért?' tette fel magának is a kérdést, s kutakodni kezdett az elméjében, mintha ott megtalálhatná a választ. 'Miért nem akarom szomorúnak látni? Miért nem akarom, hogy bántsák? Miért...?' De a válaszok csak nem jöttek.  
\- Még én sem tudom... - felelte végül kitérően, s a másik fiú mintha egészen megértően pillantott volna rá.  
A következő pillanatban aztán érezte, hogy a dundi ujjak szinte együtt érzőn szorítják meg a vállát.  
\- Miért nem szállsz ki te is? - kérdezte a fiú, s maga mellé eresztette a kezét, amiben a zacskót tartotta. - Elmondhatnád neki az igazat.  
\- Nem tehetem. Már nem. - Sasuke feltekintett az égre, ami tiszta kék volt. Akárcsak Naruto szemei. - Csak úgy tudom megvédeni, ha végigcsinálom.  
Chouji nem kérdezett többet. Csak bólintott egyet, aztán folytatták útjukat. A percek némán teltek, de egyikük sem akarta megtörni a csendet. Az egyik elágazásnál végül a dundi srác megállt.  
\- Minden rendben lesz? - fordult Sasuke felé.  
Az említett fáradtan elmosolyodott. Sosem hitte volna, de ebben a percben kedve lett volna gyengéden vállon bokszolni a fiút. 'Igaza volt Shikamarunak' gondolta magában, ahogy végignézett rajta. 'Megérdemli a barátokat. És még többet...'  
Csak bólintott egyet, s újra elmosolyodott. De ezúttal szívből jövően. Aztán intett egyet, s sarkon fordulva a saját otthona felé vette az irányt.  
'Tényleg nem tehetek már mást' gondolta, ahogy lassan lépkedett hazafelé. A Nap ekkor már újra teljes erejével világított az égen, sokkal forróbban, mint az elmúlt napokban. A forróság égette a bőrét, de abban a percben valahogy még emiatt sem tudott bosszankodni. 'Kiba túlságosan megbízott bennem, és ez okozza majd a nagy terve bukását. A megszégyenítéstől nem kell már félned, Naruto... A mikrofon nálam lesz, és garantálom, hogy senki nem fogja hallani a beszélgetésünket.'  
Sasuke egy pillanatra megállt, s tekintetét a feje fölött elsuhanó galambra szegezte. A madár fehér tollai csak úgy világítottak a napfényben, s a fekete szemek egészen addig követték az útját, még teljesen bele nem olvadt a kék égbe.  
'Még Kiba sem akarná hallani, ahogy elmondom neked az igazat.'

*

  
  
\- Hé, Sasuke. Minden rendben?  
A fekete hajú elvette kezeit a szeme elől, s felpillantott a mellé lépő, hosszú barna hajú alakra. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet, néztek, aztán Sasuke elfordult. Egy pillanattal később érezte, ahogy Neji letelepedik mellé a padra.  
Már meg sem tudta volna mondani, mennyi ideje üldögélt itt. Jó ideig a Vörösróka teraszát fürkészte, de nehéz volt kivenni a szőke fejet, ami folyamatosan igyekezett egyik asztaltól a másikhoz. Végül inkább csak meredten bambult maga elé, ami pedig nem volt jellemző rá, és az elmúlt napok, hetek eseményein töprengett.  
Valójában, azt sem tudta volna megmondani, az egész napja hogyan telt el. Miután elváltak Choujival, hazament, de otthon sem tudott semmi értelmeset csinálni. Hiába hallgatta végig másodjára a rengeteg régi CD-t, a füle már ketté akart repedni a borzadájoktól, de annak a bizonyos dalnak nem találta meg a forrását. Ehelyett csak ténfergett a lakásban, szinte már élőhalott módjára, míg el nem unta magát, és küldött Narutónak egy smst, hogy munka után érte megy. Ezek után kisétált ide, a padra, s az elmúlt órákat a fa árnyékában üldögélve töltötte.  
\- Persze - felelte lassan a korábbi kérdésre, de szemét nem vette le a fűről. - Minden rendben.  
\- Valóban? Pedig nem úgy tűnik.  
Sasuke rápillantott a mellette ülő fiúra. Neji a szokatlan, szinte már fehér szemeivel furcsa tekintettel pásztázta őt, de leginkább barátiasan aggodalmasnak lehetett volna leírni.  
\- Akarsz beszélni róla?  
Sasuke sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Nem igazán. Nem tudsz segíteni.  
Neji szó nélkül vette tudomásul a fiú válaszát. Míg a fekete előredőlve támaszkodott a térdein, s ujjait összefűzte a szája előtt, ő egyenes háttal dőlt neki a pad támlájának.  
\- Hol voltál? - kérdezte Sasuke, hogy más irányba terelje a beszélgetést. - Mostanában nem nagyon láttalak.  
\- Igen. Elutaztam pár napra Mizuba.  
Mizu elég nagy város volt, de jó messze feküdt Konohától. Sasuke még sosem járt ott, de benne volt a közeljövőre vonatkozó terveiben, hogy elmenjen oda városnézőbe. Állítólag nagyon szép látnivalók gyönyörködtették az odautazókat.  
\- És?  
Neji mintha halványan elmosolyodott volna.  
\- A keresztapám ott él, és thai-boksz edző. Az egyik bajnokság döntőjét rendezték meg két napja, és megkért, hogy utazzak le. Mindenképp dicsekedni akart a kedvenc tanítványával, aki bekerült a döntőbe - és mellesleg, meg is nyerte.  
\- Igazán? - Sasukét sosem volt különösebben az a beszélgetős típus, de ezzel a barnahajúval jó volt beszélgetni. Ilyen, és hasonló érdektelenségekről, amikhez neki semmi köze, és épp ezért, nem is bolygatják fel a lelki világát. - Akkor ügyes srác lehet.  
\- Az.  
A hirtelen beálló csend furcsa volt Sasukénak. Oldalra pillantott, és látta, hogy Neji fehér szemei az eget kémlelik.  
\- Gai mindig értett a jó prédák kifogásához. De ez a fiú... Tényleg különleges.  
'Különleges?' vonta fel a szemöldökét az Uchiha, de természetesen, csöndben maradt. 'De mi ez a hangsúly?'  
\- Összeismerkedtél vele?  
\- Mm. - Neji elvette tekintetét az égről, s immár előredőlve ő is a maga elé meredt. - Én ugye Gainál laktam, Lee... az a fiú pedig minden nap átjött. Szemmel láthatóan odáig van a keresztapámért.  
\- Úgy érted...?  
\- Nem. - Neji Sasukéra pillantott. A szemei mosolyogtak, de a fekete hajú mégis valami furcsa fényt látott bennük. - Csak pusztán rajong érte. Egyébként egy szeles, hiperaktív, túlpörgetett fiú, aki nem ismeri a saját korlátait, és mindig lehetetlen célokat tűz ki maga elé - pont, mint a keresztapám. Úgyhogy nem csoda, ha jól megértik egymást. Gai aztán megkérte Leet, hogy mutassa meg nekem a várost, úgyhogy sokat járkáltunk együtt.  
'Tényleg nincs rendben valami a hangjával' gondolta Sasuke. Neji egészen halkan beszélt, s egyszerre áradt belőle a boldog, meleg visszaemlékezés, és a szomorkás visszahang.  
Ezután nem folytatta, Sasuke pedig nem kérdezett vissza. 'Majd beszél, ha akar.' Így hosszú percekig mindketten csak meredtek maguk elé, mintha a világ megszűnt volna létezni, s csak a madarak csicsergése törte át a köréjük emelt burkot.  
De aztán Neji hirtelen megszólalt. A hangja halk és nyugodt volt, mégis, valami belső zavar rezdült meg benne. Ahogy Sasuke lelkében is.  
\- Megcsókoltam.  
  
Sasuke olyan hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, hogy kis híján beverte az egyik lejjebb csüngő faágba. Neji nyilván érzékelte a mozdulatát, de nem fordult oda, csak szomorkás, fáradt mosoly kúszott fel az ajkaira. Az Uchiha azonban döbbenten figyelte a mellette ülő fiút, az arcát, s hirtelen mintha egy egészen másik személyt látott volna a helyében.  
\- Te... - nehezére esett kimondani a szavakat. A szíve erősen dobogni kezdett, de maga sem tudta volna megmondani, miért. - Te beleszerettél?  
Neji lehunyta a szemeit, de a furcsa mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról.  
\- Úgy tűnik.  
Sasuke nem tudott mit reagálni. A mellkasában tomboló lüktetés egyre hangosabb volt, s hirtelen egészen élénknek érezte magát. Miért? Hiszen, neki semmi köze nincs mások szerelmi életéhez! De mégis, érezte, hogy a bőre felmelegszik, és egyszerre fogja el a sajnálat és a részvét barátja iránt. És még valami... Egy másik érzés, amit ő sem tudott volna nevén nevezni.  
\- Akkor te... meleg vagy?  
Nem akarta megkérdezni. Tényleg nem. Hiszen, ilyet még a legjobb barátjától sem kérdezhet az ember! Ez olyan, mintha... Különcnek tartaná. Mintha emiatt cikinek tartaná a társaságát, vagy lesajnálná. Nem, ő tényleg nem akarta ezt éreztetni Nejivel. Egyszerűen csak... kíváncsi volt.  
De Neji nem úgy tűnt, mintha haragudott volna. A mosoly ugyan eltűnt az arcáról, ahogy Sasukéra nézett, de a tejfehér szemekben egy cseppnyi düh sem látszódott. Csak mérhetetlen komolyság.  
\- Sasuke. - Az említett egyenesen az őt fürkésző szemekbe meredt, s kissé megrettent a másik komoly hangjától. - Lehet valaki meleg, hetero, leszbi, vagy biszex - de csak egyetlen szó van, amivel igazán a nevén hívhatod.  
Sasuke szíve már a torkában dobogott. 'Miért van rám ilyen hatással ez a beszélgetés?' töprengett. 'Nekem semmi közöm Neji magánéletéhez.' De mégis... Valahogy érezte: ez az egész akár róla is szólhatna...  
A jelentőségteljes csendet aztán Neji egyetlen szóvál vágta át. Egyetlen szóval, aminek súlyát az Uchiha még képtelen volt felfogni.  
\- Szerelmes.  
Dobbanás. 'Miért? Miért dübörög a szívem?' Sasuke nyelt egyet, de a szája mintha hirtelen kiszáradt volna. "Szerelmes"? Nem, ő nem az. De várjunk csak! Hiszen róla, Sasukéről szó sem volt! Egész végig Nejiről beszélgettek!  
'De akkor miért veszem ennyire magamra...?'  
Túl sok volt már neki. Az elmúlt napok eseményei tették, biztosan. Csak ez lehet a magyarázat.  
\- A múltkor, a fürdőben... - kezdte Neji, és Sasuke érezte, hogy megugrik a vérnyomása. - Láttalak egy szőke sráccal. Ő az, ugye?  
A szája, ha lehet, még jobban kiszáradt, s a szíve immár a torkában dobogott. Érezte, hogy a bőre forróbb lesz, de nem tudta megmagyarázni, honnan erednek ezek a hirtelen testi elváltozások.  
\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz - mondta, minden igyekezete szerint hűvös hangon, aztán felállt a padról, s előhúzván a mobilját a zsebéből, vetett egy pillantást a kijelzőre. - De bocsi, idő van, mennem kell.  
Már fordult volna el, mikor meghallotta Neji hangját. Mintha nevetés bujkált volna benne.  
\- És hova?  
Sasuke már nyitotta a száját, de mikor tudatosult benne, hova is készül, inkább gyorsan visszazárta, és elfordult.  
\- Szorít a cipő, igaz? - kérdezte Neji, s immár nem rejtegetve érzéseit, felnevetett. Ő is felállt a székről, de nem követte Sasukét, aki, miután zavartan nyelt egyet, sebes léptekkel megindult a cukrászda felé.  
\- Viszlát.  
'Mindenki megőrült.' Gondolta magában, miközben a hófehér épületnek szegezte a tekintetét. 'De mégis én vagyok a legőrültebb.'  
  
  
  
\- Kiba!  
Sasuke még fel sem ocsúdott, máris érezte a mellkasának csapódó testet, s orrát azonnal betöltötte a puha, szőke haj finom illata. Kezei önkéntelenül a másik derekára csúsztak, aki szorosan átkarolta őt. A fekete szemek lecsukódtak, hogy átadhassa magát a pillanatnak.  
Naruto viszont hamar elengedte őt. Bár talán csak azért, mert a kezében egy jégkrémet tartott, és nem akarta, összemaszatolni Sasukét.  
Ahogy a srác felnézett rá, és ő meglátta a nevető arcot, Sasuke erős késztetést érzett, hogy azonnal birtokba vegye azokat a rózsás ajkakat, de ellenállt a kísértésnek. 'Nem fogom megcsókolni.' Döntötte el magában, miközben levette kezeit a fiú derekáról. 'Túlságosan elveszteném a fejem.'  
Naruto boldog mosolya azonban hirtelen eltűnt, s a fiú félő szomorúsággal pillantott fel a feketére.  
\- De Kiba... Öö... - Sasuke nem tudta hova tenni a hirtelen hangulatváltozást. Mi történhetett? - Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam megírni, csak elfogyott a pénz a kártyámról, és hát, reméltem, hogy esetleg még meg tudom győzni ero-sennint, hogy gondolja meg magát, de ő csak nem akart engedni, de aztán még a telefonját sem használhattam, és aztán, mikor el akartam kérni a Hinatáét, hirtelen...  
\- Hé, nyugi! - állította le szelíden Sasuke, mire Naruto azonnal elhallgatott. - Ha nem egy szuszra hadarod el, akkor is érteni fogom.  
A csíkokkal díszített arcon mintha halvány pír jelent volna meg, de gyorsan el is tűnt.  
\- Öö... Szóval, ero-sennin azt mondta, ma nem mehetek el. Csak akkor kapom meg a csütörtök-pénteket szabadnapnak, ha most nem járok el otthonról. - Bocsánatkérően pillantott fel Sasukéra. - Sajnálom.  
\- Ugyan. - Bár erősen tagadni akarta, de azért valami mégis csak megmozdult benne. Arra számított, legalább a Narutóval eltölthető idő alatt elfelejti majd a bajait. Akkor teljesen fölöslegesen ülte végig azokat az órákat a padon? 'De végülis... Most vele lehetek, nem?' - Akkor hazakísérlek.  
Naruto egy pillanatig még aggódva nézett rá, de aztán zavartan elmosolyodott, és bólintott. A másik sem állta meg egy halvány mosoly nélkül, ahogy elléptek a Vörösróka lépcsője mellől, s megindultak a szőke fiú háza felé.  
Ahogy azt az Uchiha sejthette, kis barátjának szokás szerint be nem állt a szája, s ebben még a jégkrém sem akadályozhatta meg. Elmesélte, hogy milyen fura vendégei voltak aznap, mennyi borravalót kapott, és kikkel találkozott. Elmondta, hogy Shikamaru is benézett a szokatlan forróság miatt egy fagylaltkehelyért, és majdnem egy órát végigbeszélgettek, míg az öreg igazgató kirúgással nem fenyegette Narutót. Aztán azt is elmondta, hogy délután egy nagyon furcsa srác is megjelent, orrig begombolkozva, napszemüvegben, és nem rendelt semmit, csak üldögélt ott egy fél órát. Sasuke ennek hallatán megmerevedett, és kis híján orra esett egy kavicsban, de Naruto a nap melegének tudta be a fiú viselkedését, és figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
Sasuke azonban rémisztő képeket látott maga előtt, amiben a főgonosz szerepét Shino játszotta...  
\- Vigyázz azzal a fiúval. - Nem bírta ki, hogy valamilyen módon ne adja Naruto tudtára: Shino veszélyes. - Inkább kerüld el.  
\- Miért? - Naruto tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá, és Sasuke ismét érezte a vágyat, hogy az ajkaira tapassza a száját. De gyorsan el is fordult, és válasz nélkül hagyta a kérdést.  
Naruto, miután túltette magát a dolgon, elmondta neki, hogy újra találkozott Kakashival, és beszélgettek egy kicsit, valamint Hinata el akarta hívni őt a pénteki jelmezbálra.  
\- De persze, megmondtam neki, hogy nem. Úgy értem, aranyos lány, meg minden, de... - Sasuke Narutóra pillantott, aki erre lekapta róla a tekintetét. - Úgy értem, én...  
Látta, hogy a másik arca egyre vörösödik, s nem állta meg mosoly nélkül.  
\- Persze, hogy értem - mondta, amolyan magától-értetődő hangon. - Hiszen, te velem fogsz jönni.  
Naruto erre már égővörösre gyúlt, de Sasukéban, bármilyen őszintén is gondolta, szomorúság gyúlt a gondolatra. 'Ha tudnád, mi vár rád ott, máris nem lelkesednél ennyire...'  
Bár, egy szemernyi kétely sem volt benne. Kibáék megszégyenítő-terve immár veszélytelen, de neki mindenképp be kell vallania az igazat este. Aznap, valószínűleg örökre el fogja veszíteni Narutót.  
De nem hazudhat tovább neki.  
  
A szőke ezek után tovább mesélt. Szemlátomást nem zavarta, hogy Sasuke inkább csak hallgat, s kék szemeit lelkesen futkároztatta maga előtt a tájon.  
Az Uchiha azonban egyre kevésbé hallotta a hangját, mert teljesen belefeledkezett a látványba. A jégkrém, amit Naruto eszegetett, az a fajta volt, amit egy összezárt tubusból kell kinyomni az aljánál, s az egész olyan, mint egy henger alakúra fagyaszott tea. A fiú már csaknem a felét elfogyasztotta, s így újra meg újra ki kellett nyomnia a jégkrémet, miközben a szájába vette azt, s egyenleteses mozgatta rajta a fejét le és föl... Időnként, amíg beszélt, abbahagyta ezt a ringó mozgást, s ilyenkor két mondat között a nyelvét futatta végig a világosbarna jégkrémen, majd belenyalt a tetejébe, és jóízűen lenyelte a szájában összegyűlő anyagot.  
Sasukénak valami határozottan mocorogni kezdett a gyomrában a látványra. Libabőrös lett, hogy Naruto újra szájába kapta a jégkrémet, és megint föl-le mozgatta rajta a rózsaszínű ajkait. A hasa megugrott, s érezte, hogy a meleg kezdi átjárni a tagjait, a köldökétől kiindulva... A szőke nyilvánvalóan nem volt tisztában mozdulatainak érzéki mivoltával, de Sasuke bármennyire is próbálta, nem tudta levenni szemét a jelenségről. Naruto nyelvével a jégkrém tetején körözött, majd jól hallhatóan megszívta, hogy az édes anyag szürcsögve hatolt be a szájába. Aztán mondott valamit, amire Sasuke egyáltalán nem figyelt, és a fekete hajúra mosolygott. Ajkai nedvesen csillogtak, mire a másik fiúnak ismét ugrott egyet a gyomra, s ijedten tapasztalta, hogy a nadrágjában valami határozottan "elindult"...  
Időközben elérték Jiraiya házát. Naruto megállt az egyik cseresznyefa alatt, s letelepedett a tövébe. Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül követte őt, lábait gondosan felhúzva maga elé, hogy a szőke még véletlenül se vehesse észre a "problémáját".  
\- Tudod, én már nagyon várom ezt a nyárköszöntő izémicsodát. - vigyorodott el Naruto, majd nyelve hegyét végigfutatta a jégkrémen. Az már nem volt olyan nagy, de Sasuke élénk képzeletét még így is felkorbácsolta. Ahogy mást is... - Azt hallottam, vidámparkosok is jönnek le. Az nagyon jó! Imádom a körhintát, de a hullámvasút se semmi!  
Sasuke bólintott, de igazából azt sem tudta, miről beszél a másik. Fél füllel persze hallgatta, és örült, hogy örül a másik, de a figyelmét teljesen a hevesen mozgó, piciny ajkak kötötték le, melyek ekkor nem is olyan picire nyíltak, s egyben bekapták a maradék jégkrémet.  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, ahogy Naruto pár pillanat múlva lenyelte, s torkán jól látszódott, ahogy a falat lemegy a gyomrába. De ha az Uchiha azt hitte, ezzel vége a "szenvedésének", hát tévedett.  
\- Már megint az aljában maradt a megolvadt lé... - morogta Naruto, ahogy belenézett a kiüresedett tokba. - Ennek már olyan az íze, mint a hűtőből kivett teának. Hajj... - sóhajtott fel, és a szájához emelte, hogy kiigya belőle.  
De miért is ment volna ez olyan egyszerűen? Egyetlen mozdulat, és Naruto nyaka már teljesen ázott a ragacsos, cukrozott lében.  
\- Áá, a francba! - kiáltott fel Naruto, majd düh és zavar keverékétől elvörösödve megemelte a pólóját, és dörzsölgetni kezdte a nyakát. - Ezt nem hiszem el! Kiba, van nálad zsebkendő?  
A ragacsosan fénylő, kipirult Naruto látványa már túl sok volt Sasuke önuralmának. A nadrágja már amúgy is hosszú ideje feszült, de erre aztán képtelen volt többé kordában tartani magát. Megragadta Naruto csuklóit, de mielőtt az még elfordíthatta volna a fejét, forró nyelvével végigszántotta a barna nyakat. Ahogy sejtette, az forró volt a nap melegétől, és édes, mint a jégkrém.  
\- Ki... Ahh! - Narutót kirázta a hideg, s libabőrös teste még édesebbé tette őt Sasuke szemében.  
  
A fekete hajú lágy mozdulatokkal nyalogatta a finom bőrt, mindaddig egy ponton időzve, amíg érezte a megolvadt lé édes ízét. Közben néha bele-beleszívott a nyakába, amivel apró sóhajokat váltott ki a másik fiúból. Nyelve hegyét futatta végig a finom íven, majd a száj körüli érzékeny részt kezdte nyalogatni. Naruto ekkor már rég nem védekezett, ezért Sasuke elengedte a csuklóit, s jobbját becsúsztatta a vékony, fehér ing alá. Érezte a tenyere alatt dobogni Naruto szívét, s az érzés hihetetlenül jó volt. Nyelve végre rátalált a másik puha, enyhén szétnyitott ajkaira, s finoman azt is nyalogatni kezdte. Az a jégkrémtől még hideg volt, s ez egészen új érzést keltett az Uchihában. Nyelvét becsúsztatta a száj belsejébe, s meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy az is jéghideg. Az ő nyelve bezzeg forró volt, s e kettő vegyülése annyira jó érzés volt, hogy Sasuke nem bírt magával.  
Egyetlen mozdulattal a földre döntötte Narutót, aki felnyögött, ahogy a földnek csapódott, de Sasuke szenvedélyes csókja nyomán azonnal elhallgatott. A fekete hajú átvetett lábakkal ült a másikon, miközben a szájára hajolt, s ahogy ölük összedörgölődzött, érezte a fiú nadrágjában keményedő dudort, ami csak még jobban felingerelte. 'Megőrültem... Mi a fenét művelek?' kérdezte magától, de nyelve egyre csak tekergőzött a másikéval, miközben kezei tovább simogatták a feszes hasfalat, majd egyre lejjebb... 'Állj le! Áll le, Sasuke!' próbálta kényszeríteni magát, de amint keze becsúszott a másik nadrágjába, a maradék esze is visszavonulót fújt.  
Naruto belesóhajtott a csókba, ahogy Sasuke kezei az alsónadrágon át megsimították férfiasságát, s a forrón tüzelő testrész hatására a fekete hajú hasában is megint ugrott valami. Még erőteljesebben és akaratosabban, mint azelőtt.  
Száját elszakította Narutóétól, és ismét a nyakához hajolt, nyalogatva, csókolva, szívva, helyenként harapva azt. Az alatta fekvő test megfeszült, ahogy a sápadt ujjak végül elmerültek a ruhadarabban, s megszorították merevedését.  
\- A-ahh! Haa... - sóhajtott fel ismét Naruto, s kezeivel átkarolta Sasuke nyakát.  
'Nem, ezt nem kéne... A francba...' gondolta Sasuke, de csak nem tudott megálljt parancsolni az ajkainak, és kezének. 'Sajnálom, Naruto...'  
Ahogy kezével dörzsölgetni kezdte a másik férfiasságát, maga is meglepődött az érzéstől, ám ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy ne folytassa. Nyelve visszatalált Naruto szájába, aki készségesen mélyítette el a csókot, miközben az Uchiha egyik erőteljesebb rántásánál csípője megemelkedett a földről, így Sasuke ölének nyomva a sajátját. A fiú beleborzongott az érzésbe. Ahogy Naruto aztán hangos puffanással visszaesett, Sasuke lejjebb ereszkedett, hogy a könyökével támaszkodhasson, s szabaddá vált bal tenyerét újfent az ing alá csúsztatta, míg meg nem találta az egyik hegyesen meredő mellbimbót. Ujjai közt morzsolgatni kezdte, miközben nyelve visszatért "áldozata" nyakára, s jobbjával egyre folytatta a meredő testrész kényeztetését. Mikor aztán a kulcscsontnál beleharapott a forró bőrbe, automatikusan megszorította a "keze ügyében lévő dolgot", aminek eredményeképp Naruto hangosan felnyögött, s ívbe feszülő testtel a tenyerébe élvezett.  
A szőke fiú hangos puffanással esett vissza a földre, s Sasuke érezte, hogy a lapockáját markoló kezek bágyadtan lecsúsznak róla. Ő maga is nehezen szedte a levegőt, ahogy kihúzta kezét a narancsszín nadrágból, s próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a másik élvezetének ragadós eredményét. Narutóra nézett - a kék szemek elködösülten bámultak maguk elé, az ajaki heves itták a levegőt, s mellkasa is szaporán emelkedett és süllyedett.  
\- Ki... Kiba... - suttogta.  
Sasuke megdermedt, s hirtelen teljes valójában döbbent rá tette súlyosságára. 'Te jó ég, mit csináltam?!' Egy lendülettel feltápászkodott, s mélyeket lélegzett, hogy izgalma mihamarabb lelohadjon. 'Naruto...'  
  
Nyelt egyet, miközben baljával a nadrágja zsebében kezdett kotorászni, majd előhúzott egy kis, fehér valamit, amivel a jobbját kezdte törölgetni zavartan.  
\- Hehh... - Narutóra nézett, akinek kék szemeiben pajkos fény villant. - Szóval mégis volt nálad zsebkendő, mi? Tudod, elég lett volna az is, ha odaadod.  
Sasuke érezte, hogy az arca melegedik, ezért csak közönyös tekintettel elfordult. 'De az biztos, hogy többet nem eszel előttem jégkrémet' gondolta magában szilárd elhatározással.  
Végül lassan feltápászkodott, s a koszos zsepit a zsebébe dugta, hogy az első adandó alkalommal a szemétbe vághassa. A kezét nyújtotta Narutónak, aki elfogadta, s egy pillanat múlva már ő is talpon állt.  
Még szerencse, hogy a cseresznyefa alatt álltak, így mások nem láthatták őket - de épp elég volt egymás égő arcát figyelni. Sasuke nem tudta, mit mondhatna, s gyanította, ezzel Naruto is hasonlóképp van.  
Végül már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, de Naruto felemelte az ujjait, ezzel hallgatásra intve.  
\- Maradjunk abban, hogy később megbeszéljük, jó? - kérdezte halkan, de szemlátomást nem várt választ.  
A kipirult arcával annyira édesen nézett ki, hogy Sasuke komolyan félt, újra ráveti magát. Így inkább csak gyorsan bólintott, majd egyet intve megfordult, s kilépett a cseresznyefa adta biztos árnyék alól.  
De alig ért ki az utcára, a csuklójára fonódó kezek megállították. Bosszúsan fordult vissza, de a szavak benne rekedtek, ahogy Naruto futólag hozzányomta ajkát az övéihez, majd egy cuppanás kíséretében levette. A feketének még felocsúdni sem volt ideje, mikor Naruto megfordította, s egy határozott lökéssel mozgásra késztette.  
\- Na szia!  
Sasuke hátranézett, de már csak a szőke fiú hátát láthatta, ahogy visszasiet a házhoz, és egy pillanat múlva eltűnik az ajtó mögött. Egy hosszú percig még nézett utána, aztán megfordult.  
Az égre emelte tekintetét. 'Hogy mászok ki ebből?' kérdezte, de vagy nem volt odafönn senki, vagy csak nem méltatta válaszra.  
De ahogy aztán a pillantása lejjebb ereszkedett, akaratlanul is megállt a Naruto házával szemközti lakás emeleti ablakában. Az üveg mögött egy kissé dundi, vöröseshajú fiú állt, s egyenesen őt nézte.  
Mosolyogva.


	15. Egyszer fönn, egyszer lenn

Egyetlen email nem érkezett, senki nem kereste. A fórumokra pedig nem akart felmászni, mert valahogy nem volt társasági hangulatban. Úgyhogy végül egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében zárta be az internetes oldalt, ahol az elmúlt fél órát töltötte, majd kikapcsolta a számítógépet, és felállt az asztala mellől.  
Sasuke üres tekintettel nézett körbe a szobájában, majd végül, jobb ötlet híján az ablakához lépett. Mint mindig, most is nyitva volt, hisz a forróság csak úgy tombolt, és nem akarta, hogy egész nap a fülledt levegőt kelljen szívnia. A párkányhoz lépve aztán leült rá, majd felhúzta maga elé a jobb lábát, balját pedig az ablak alatt lévő radiátornak támasztotta. Természetesen az most nem fűtött, így a hűvös fém érintése kifejezetten jó volt a meztelen lábának. A lakásban nem szeretett papucsban járni, hacsak nem volt feltétlenül muszáj. Egy kis ficergés után sikerült kényelmesen elhelyezkednie, s hátát az ablak peremének vetette, karjait pedig lazán átlógatta a felhúzott térdén, miközben kitekintett a világba.  
Az utca már csendes volt, s noha este hét elmúlt, a sötét még váratott magára. A fák vidáman zöldelltek, s az alattuk néha bicajjal, vagy görkorcsolyával elszáguldott gyerekeket rendszerint boldog kacagás követte.  
De bármilyen boldog vagy nyugodt is volt a látvány, Sasukét egyik érzés sem tudta megérinteni.  
'Hát ide is elérkeztünk' gondolta, miközben tekintetével követte az egyik járdán sétáló nő lépteit, de az esze egészen máshol járt. 'Holnap után... Vége.'  
  
Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy ilyen hamar eljött ez az idő. Mintha nem is két hete lett volna, hogy Kiba áthívta magához, és beavatta abba az ostoba tervébe... Egyrészt, annyira hamar elröpült, mintha még csak tegnap ismerte volna meg azt a kékszemű idiótát. De a lénye másik része azt súgta, ők már évezredek óta együtt vannak, s az a tizenegy nap inkább tűnt egy örökkévalóságnak.  
Ahogy a mai nap is. Lám, már lassan eltűnik a Nap a horizont mögött, s ő egész nap semmit nem csinált, csak a lakásban ténfergett, és próbálta elütni az idejét. Nem félelemből nem mozdult ki, az távol állt tőle. Egyszerűen csak szüksége volt a magányra, az időre, hogy gondolkozhasson, és feldolgozhassa a tegnap történteket.  
Megugrott a gyomra, mint mindig, amikor visszagondolt a cseresznyefa alatt történtekre. Bármennyire is nem akarta bevallani magának, de jórészt ez volt az, ami miatt szobafogságra ítélte magát ezen a szerdán, e miatt kapcsolta ki a telefonját, hogy még véletlenül se kereshesse senki. A minap egy teljesen új, eddig ismeretlen énje tört elő belőle, és egyelőre még nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennek örülnie kellene-e. Az biztos, hogy semmi jó nem származott belőle, csak annyit ért el, hogy újabb dolgok miatt fájhatott a feje.  
Komolyan úgy érezte, mintha az élete egy nagy hullámvasút lenne, aminek lehetetlen kiszámítani az útját, és a legrosszabb pillanatokban fordul feje tetejére a világ. Vagy mint egy óriáskerék. Az egyik pillanatban talán az égben van, és boldog, de a következőben a mélybe süllyed, s ő újra magára marad a szörnyű rossz érzéseivel.  
Sasuke vett egy mély levegőt, minek következtében friss oxigén lepte el a tüdejét, hogy onnan tovább áramoljon a teste többi részébe. Bár tegnap jutott volna elég az agyába! Akkor biztosan nem csinál ilyen őrültséget.  
Egyáltalán, hogyan is fajulhattak idáig a dolgok? Persze, Naruto kezdte az egészet... Bár, ez így nem teljesen igaz, de egyszerűen éreznie kéne, hogyan nem illik társaságban a jégkrémet fogyasztani! Azoktól a mozdulatoktól még egy kutya is tűzbe jött volna...  
De vajon a puszta testi vágy miatt megtörténhet ilyesmi? Egy férfinak meg kell tanulnia együtt élni ezzel a "problémával". Hiszen nem támadhatja le az első vele szembejövő nőt, ha épp a főutca kellős közepén tolul a vér a fejébe... és egyéb testrészeibe. Ő mégis megtette.  
Ráadásul, még nem is említettük azt a mellékes apróságot, hogy az, akit letámadott, vele azonos nemű volt!  
Egyszerűen képtelen volt megemészteni amit tett. Komolyan, mintha egy másik személy költözött volna a testébe, hogy az irányítása alá vonja azt, és olyan dolgokat műveltessen vele, amiket valójában sosem tenne meg.  
  
'De igaz ez így?' Sasuke alig láthatóan beharapta az ajkát, miközben tekintetével a ház előtt lévő pázsitot kezdte fikszírozni. 'Nem mondhatom azt, hogy a vadállat tört elő belőlem, mert... Végig tudatomnál voltam. Tudtam, mit teszek... És mégsem álltam le.' De mi volt az, ami a folytatásra késztette? Talán az, hogy Naruto olyan édesen sóhajtozott alatta? A kipirult arcának, és az elködösült szemeinek a látványa? Vagy a bőre érintése, a haja illata?  
Kár volt visszagondolnia rá. Sasuke nyelt egyet, és lehunyta a szemét, miközben vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy csillapítsa magát. Akárhányszor visszagondolt a szőke fiú testének érintésére, a pulzusa megemelkedett, s a bőre hevesen melegedni kezdett. Szerette volna elhitetni magával, hogy valamilyen betegség következtében, de túl egyértelmű volt a tünetek megmutatkozásának ideje miatt: Naruto okozta.  
De a legszörnyűbb az volt az egészben, hogy bár bánta, amit tett, és legszívesebben az egész emléket eldugta volna az agya legmélyére, de valahol, mélyen benn, azon a helyen, amit nem ismert, és nem is akart megismerni - vágyott rá, hogy újra megérintse.  
'Tényleg megőrültem. Nincs más magyarázat.' gondolta, miközben jobbját elemelte a térdéről, s a homlokát kezdte masszírozni vele, mintha avval kitörölhetné a zavarbaejtő emlékeket. 'Túl sokáig játszottam a meleget, s a végén a testem kezd úgy viselkedni, mintha tényleg az lennék.'  
Csak erről lehet szó.  
Ugye...?  
Hirtelen a lelki szemei előtt egy arc jelent meg. Egy mosolygó arc. Sasuke gyorsan megrázta a fejét, s a látomás elillant, de bárhogy is igyekezett, az emlék újra befurakodott az agyába.  
Igen, már csak erre volt szüksége. Hogy Chouji is meglássa őket. Kirázta a hideg a gondolatra, hogy most már az a fiú is melegnek hiszi őt, noha a valóságban erről szó sincs. Abban erősen kételkedett, hogy látta volna a fa alatt történteket, hisz elégé valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy azok után úgy somolygott volna. De sajnos, ahhoz kétség sem férhetett, hogy első sorból volt tanúja a kis csókocskának.  
'De hát nem is viszonoztam!' gondolta szinte már kétségbeesetten Sasuke. 'Ez csak amolyan puszi volt, és ő adta nekem. Ha esetleg valamelyik korábbi... csókunkat... látta volna, akkor még megérteném azt a mosolyt, de így?!'  
A kérdés már csak az volt: hogyan tovább? Azt nem hagyhatja, hogy ez a kis eset újra megismétlődjön, de nem is kerülheti Narutót az örökkévalóságig, mert a végén azt hiszi, megharagudott rá. És amúgy is... Jó volt azzal a kis idiótával lenni.  
'Végül is, az egész mai napot elszórakoztam a neten, és a korábbi fényképeim selejtezésével. Csak van elég önkontrollom, hogy ne essek neki...' Nem mintha annyira kívánta volna a srácot... Sőt, nem, _egyáltalán_ nem kívánta! Csak az a hülye fagyi volt az oka... Meg a nagy meleg...  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemét, s egy pillanatra átadta magát a szabad levegő tisztaságának, aztán felállt, s a konyha felé vette az irányt. Bár nem volt különösebben éhes, de valamivel muszáj volt lefoglalnia magát. Egy korai vacsora megteszi.  
Legalább addig sem jár az agya ilyen nehéz dolgokon.  
  
  
  
Naruto kinyitotta az ablakát, és miközben kezeivel megtámaszkodott a párkányon, kihajolt rajta. Lehunyta a szemét, s mélyet szippantott a levegőből. Csak mikor kinyitotta, döbbent rá, hogy széles mosoly ül az arcán. Bár, már nem is volt meglepődve. Ez a boldog mosoly egész nap nem fakadt le az arcáról, s még Jiraiya is megjegyezte, hogy szemlátomást majd kicsattan az örömtől. Bár letudta szimpla jókedvvel, de ő maga tisztában volt azzal, hogy a széles jókedvét egy bizonyos fekete hajú fiú okozza. Ahányszor csak megjelent a szeme annak a jól ismert arcnak képe, a szíve hevesen verni kezdett, és emiatt többször csak kevésen múlott, hogy nem ejtette el vagy kiborította a süteményeket és fagylaltkelyheket, amiket a vendégeknek vitt ki.  
  
De most már itthon volt, a munka végeztével, és nem kellett amiatt aggódnia, hogy bármi zűrt okoz a boldogságával. Kedvére mosolyoghatott, elmélkedhetett, és szíve szerint keblére vonta volna az egész világot. Amikor szűk két hete eljött Konohába, nem is remélte, hogy a találkozás Kibával ennyi boldogságot fog hozni neki.  
Mert az volt. Szinte felhőtlenül.  
Noha, az igaz, hogy nem számított ilyen heves változásra. Mármint, Kiba hosszú ideig szinte megérintésétől is ódzkodott, és úgy tűnt, a fiú tökéletesen megelégedett a csókokkal. Igaz, egyszer-kétszer elkalandozott a keze, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha a közeljövőben tovább akarna lépni.  
De tegnap... Naruto még mindig mélyen elvörösödött, ahogy visszagondolt. Kiba olyan hévvel és vággyal támadta le, mintha már hosszú ideje csak visszafogta volna magát. Ő először le akarta rázni magáról, de... A fiú érintései nyomán felparázslott benne valami. Egy érzés, amit már korábban volt alkalma megtapasztalni - de Sai mellett sosem égette ennyire a tűz, hogy megfeledkezve a világról adja át magát a kényeztető simogatásnak. Kiba mellett egyszerűen csak minden annyira... annyira más volt!  
'Tényleg szerelmes lennék?' kérdezte magától Naruto, miközben letérdepelt az ablak elé, majd karjait összefűzte a párkányon, és ráhajtotta a fejét, hogy úgy nézzen ki a békés utcára. 'Ha már csak attól is így ver a szívem, hogy rágondolok, és mihamarabb újra látni akarom... Az szerelem?'  
Választ azonban nem adott neki senki. Viszont a gondolatra eszébe jutott egy másik dolog - az egyetlen, ami miatt néha eltűnt a mosoly az arcáról. Ahogy most is.  
Újra látni akarta. Hamar. Tényleg hiányzott neki. A nap folyamán többször is kereste, de Kiba telefonja mindig ki volt kapcsolva. Vagy talán lemerült volna? Reménykedett benne, hogy azért meglátogatja őt, és ahányszor lépteket hallott a teraszon a lépcső felől, mindig odakapta a fejét. De sosem az a fekete haj csillant meg a fényben. Nem jött senki, hogy ránézzen azokkal a hűvös, és mégis megbabonázó sötét szemekkel.  
Már lejárt a munkaideje, de hatig ott ült a teraszon az egy székben, hátha Kiba mégis előkerül. Jiraiya már fél ötkor lelépett valami nagymellű, szőke nőve, a kölykökre bízta a zárást. Hinata még maradni akart, de Naruto elküldte, mondván: majd ő elpakol mindent, és bezár. A lány végül engedett, így ő egyedül intézett el mindent. Felpakolta a székeket, bevitte a napernyőket, bevitte a hűtőházba a fagylalthozzávalókat, és a romlékony ételeket, majd felsöprögetett, és lemosta az asztalokat. Mikor már végképp nem tudott mit csinálni, behúzta a főajtót, és lelakatolta, majd a kulcsot a zsebébe csusszantotta, és helyet foglalt a terasz egy székén. De a hat jött, és elmúlt - Kiba ellenben nem bukkant fel, így Naruto egy szomorú sóhajjal indult haza.  
Természetesen rögtön a legrosszabbra gondolt. Talán Kiba rosszul érzi magát a minap történtek miatt? Megbánta, és őt hibáztatja, amiért nem állította le? Vagy épp ellenkezőleg; bűntudata van, és azt hiszi, Naruto most már nem akar találkozni vele?  
De minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy elűzze ezeket a gondolatokat az agyából. 'Nem kell rögtön a falra festeni az ördögöt' mondta magának határozottan. 'Valószínűbb, hogy csak elfoglalt, és ma nem ért rá. A telefonja pedig lemerült, és még nem töltött föl. De holnap... Holnaptól teljesen szabad vagyok. Egész nap együtt lóghatunk, ráadásul megkezdődnek a nyárköszöntő parádék... És ő megígérte, hogy eljön velem.'  
Igen. Ha ma nem is, hát holnap mindenképp újra látja.  
  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal felpattant. Még egy utolsót szippantott a friss levegőből, aztán ellépett az ablak mellől, és halvány mosollyal az arcán indult meg a konyha felé. Már korgott a gyomra az éhségtől, noha nem olyan rég tömte meg a bendőjét. 'De hát, a fiatalok szervezete sok tápanyagot igényel...' Most már tényleg szélesen mosolygott.  
A konyhába érve jóleső borzongás töltötte el, ahogy léptei nyomán a hűvös csempe hozzáért csupasz lábához. Sosem szeretett papucsban járkálni a lakásban, amiért Jiraiya már elég rendesen le is koppintotta párszor. Megértette, hogy sokkal többet kell takarítania, ha a lábnyomai unos-untalan feltűnnek a tiszta, kékes csempén, de inkább vállalta ezt, minthogy egész nap valami ráerőltetett hülyeségben viszkessen a talpa. És hogy megfázik miatta? Nos, Naruto sosem volt az a betegeskedő típus.  
A szekrényhez lépve kinyitotta annak ajtaját, és előhúzott egy dobozkát, aminek látványára már rögtön megindult a nyáltermelése. Nem telt bele sok idő, s a szőke fiú széles vigyorral az arcán ült az asztal előtt, amin egy tál forró ramen illatozott. Igaz, csak instant volt, de akkor is.  
\- Jó étvágyat! - mondta már csak megszokásból is maga elé, s vidáman kezdett neki a falatozásnak.  
Mivel rendszerint több tállal evett, s ez most sem volt másként, evés közben alkalma volt újra végigjáratni a fejét a sok őt foglalkoztató kérdésen. Főleg azon, ami az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban fordult meg a fejében. Nevezetesen, hogy talán... ideköltözhetne Konohába.  
Persze, a gondolatra először mindig jött a hideg-és fejrázás, mondván: 'Ugyan! Már csak egyetlen évem van hátra suliból! Hülyeség lenne most váltani.' De mégis, egyre többet agyalt ezen. Az osztályához sosem ragaszkodott különösebben, Leen és Saijon kívül senkivel nem volt igazán jóban. A többiek talán pont emiatt nem szerették: Sai, meleg lévén, mindenki által kiutált személy volt, s mivel Naruto ennek ellenére is a barátjának vallotta magát, őt is kiközösítették. Valószínűleg Leet is csak azért kímélték, mert neki a thai-boksz miatt sok ismerőse volt, ráadásul a sok eredménye miatt sokan tisztelték és csodálták. És az sem mellékes, hogy a mestere, akivel egyértelműen nagyon jó kapcsolatban volt, igencsak híres a szakmájában.  
A lényeg, hogy a két fiún kívül nem hiányozna neki onnan senki. Itt viszont máris vannak barátai, akik nyilvánvalóan sejtik, de nem tették szóvá a szexuális beállítottságát. Elfogadták őt olyannak, amilyen. Ezt korábban sosem érezte, és hihetetlenül boldog volt tőle.  
De még ha sikerülne is átiratkoznia valamelyik helyi iskolába... Mikor láthatná újra a barátait? Gaaráék rendben vannak, hisz nem olyan vészes a távolság Konohából, de a többiek..? Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Jiraiyának mi lenne a véleménye az egészről.  
De ugyanakkor... A szíve mélyén annyira vágyott arra, hogy itt élhessen! Bár még nincs két hete, hogy betette a lábát ide, minden kis utcasarkot a szívébe zárt. Elvégre, ő ezen a helyen született! Az apja és az anyja szellemét érezte a városból belé áramlani, és ha most még nem is, de biztos volt benne, hogy egy nap minden kis elveszett emléke az eszébe jutna.  
Emlékek... Narutónak megállt az evőpálca a kezében. Igen. Ha ideköltözne, akkor Sasuke is a közelében lenne.  
Nem tudott elfojtani egy apró sóhajt, ahogy eszébe jutott az ismeretlen, és mégis ismert fiú. Már napok teltek el azóta, hogy hazatért a nyaralásból, és mégsem kereste őt! Talán azt várja, hogy Naruto tegye meg az első lépést? De hát tudnia kell, hogy ő még új a városban! Bár a múltkor Kibával elmentek Sasuke házához, de nem igazán emlékezett, merre is kell mennie. Így vaktában nem indulhat neki! Kiba segítségét akarta kérni, de nála pedig még egyáltalán nem járt. Ezek után akkor mit kéne tennie?  
Kiba... Na igen. A legeslegfontosabb indok, amiért Konohába kellene költöznie. Hogy mindig Kiba mellett lehessen. Elképzelni sem tudta volna az életét a fekete hajú nélkül. Annyira a szívéhez nőtt, annyira az élete részévé vált... Mintha nem is szűk két hete ismerte volna meg őt. Mintha egész életében mellette lett volna.  
'Szerelmes vagyok?' tette fel magának ismét a kérdést.  
Közben lerakta az evőpálcikákat. Bágyadtan nézett maga elé az asztalra, és megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy már az ötödik tálat is elfogyasztotta. Még csak arra sem emlékezett, hogy felállt volna az asztaltől, hogy újabb adagot gyártson. Ilyen mélyen elgondolkozott volna?  
Valahol mélyen elégedettséget érzett. Olyan megnyugvó életörömöt, mint még soha azelőtt.  
'Úgy látszik, igen.'

*

  
  
\- He? - Jiraiya kezei megálltak, amik épp az újonnan vásárolt bakancsot igyekeztek felerőltetni a lábára, majd felpillantott, és sötét szemeivel egy nagyot pislantott. - Minek az neked?  
Naruto egyik lábáról a másikra állt, miközben zavartan megvakarta az arcát.  
\- Még mindig nem nagyon békültem ki az utcanevekkel, és gondoltam... Ha rajzolnál egy térképet, talán odatalálnék.  
\- Rajzoljak térképet? Mint az óvodásoknak? - Jiraiya hangja hitetlenséget fejezett ki. - Naruto, mennyi idős is vagy?  
\- Ero-sennin! - csattant fel az említett, de a düh és a zavar rózsás pírt varázsolt az arcára. - Én csak annyit kértem, hogy rajzold le, hogyan jutok el Kiba házához! Inkább mondd akkor világosan, hogy "nem", de ne gúnyolódj velem!  
Az öreg egy pillanatig némán nézte őt, aztán hangosan felkacagott. Naruto dühösen összeszorította az ajkait, hogy kifejezze nemtetszését, de a másik mintha észre sem vette volna. Szinte már a könnye csordult ki, ahogy a nagy nevetgélés befejeztével kedvtelve pillantott durcás keresztfiára.  
\- Ne duzzogj, Naruto. - A hangja is telve volt jókedvvel, mintha épp most ivott volna megy egy pohárka szakét. Ennek ellenkezőjéről csak annyi tanúskodott, hogy arcán nem virított az alkoholok rózsás pírja. - Hozz egy papírt, és felfirkantom.  
A szőke első gondolata az volt, hogy mérgesen rávágja "Kösz, nem kell!", de aztán elvetette a gondolatot, és hátat fordított, mielőtt még nekiállna lehordani az öreg fejét. Nélküle sajnos nem tudja meg az utat Kiba házához, márpedig ma mindenképp át akart menni hozzá. Egyrészt azért, mert már tényleg nagyon hiányzott neki, aztán emlékeztetnie kellett arra, hogy ma az egész napja szabad. Fogalma sem volt, mikor kezdődnek a vásárok, vagy hogy mikor bukkannak fel a vidámparkosok - de Kiba mellett akart lenni. Kicsit félt, mert biztos volt benne, hogy előbb-utóbb elő fog jönni a kedd este történt eset, de... Valamikor muszáj megbeszélni. Azon kívül, most már csütörtök van. Ennek a másfél napnak elégnek kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy ő is letisztázhassa magában, amit tisztázni lehetett.  
Pár perc múlva egy fehér lappal, és egy ceruzával a kezében tért vissza. Jiraiya még mindig mosolygott, ahogy vetett rá egy pillantást, majd a papír fölé hajolva rajzolni kezdett. A grafit útját hevesen kaparászó hang kísérte, aminek hatására Narutónak le kellett hunynia a szemeit, mert akaratlanul is a rajzoló Sait jutatta eszébe.  
\- Tessék.  
A kék szemek azonnal felpattantak, és gyorsan a lap után nyúlt. Ahogy meglátta, hogy a férfi még mindig jó kedélyűen mosolyog, szinte szó szerint kitépte annak kezéből a rajzot, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal hátat fordítva neki megindult kifelé.  
\- Köszönöm! - kiáltotta hátra a válla fölött, de a szó végét már el is nyomta az ajtó csattanása.  
Jiraiya egy percig nézte a mellette hirtelen megüresedett helyet, majd a bejárati ajtóra függesztette tekintetét. A sokat megért, bölcs öregek mindent tudó nyugalmával hümmögött egyet, hogy aztán szemöldökét ráncolva hajoljon vissza a bakancshoz, és ráerőltesse azt a lábára.  
  
  
Naruto eleinte sietősen szedte a lépteit, de a szabad levegő valahogy csak lenyugtatta felforrósodott fejét, mert pár perc múlva már kényelmes léptekkel követte örege útmutatásait. A rajzolt térkép meglehetősen egyszerű volt, s Kiba házát egy nagy X-el jelölte. Az egész arra emlékeztette a szőkét, amikor kincskeresőset játszott a szomszéd gyerekekkel. Az érzés határtalanul jó volt, s emiatt nosztalgikus mosoly kúszott fel az ajkaira.  
Még csak kora délelőtt volt, úgyhogy az utakon szinte egy pisszenés sem hallatszott. Egy-két asszony sétálgatott csak a járdákon, akik a kezükben tartott jól megrakott szatyrokból feltételezhetően a boltokat járták meg. Ahogy Naruto a finom reggelire gondolt, amivel ezek a háziasszonyok meglephetik majd férjüket, gyomra megkordult, s kezdte bánni, hogy heves sietsége közepette nem evett semmit. 'De ero-sennintől kaptam pénzt' gondolta megnyugodva, ahogy a farzsebében lapuló tárcára gondolt. 'A várásokon biztos árulnak valami kaját.' A nap fényesen sütött, de a levegő mégsem égetett, mint ahogy azt délben teszi. Az ég világító kékségét csak néhány tejfehér felhő törte meg, valamint az a néhány madár, akik vidáman csiripelve szálldostak ennivaló után nézve. Narutót egészen magával ragadta a hangulat, s miközben befordult az egyik utcán, magában halkan fohászkodni kezdett, hogy az idő maradjon ilyen egész nap.  
  
Hirtelen aztán megállt, s egy perc után bizonytalan léptekkel indult tovább. 'Mi a... Megesküdnék, hogy itt már jártam. És nem is olyan rég...' Naruto zavartan nézett a mellette álló házakra, és határozottan az az érzés kezdett mocorogni benne, hogy ő már elsétált a közelmúltban ezek mögött...  
A következő percben aztán mindent megértett. Jiraiya rajzocskáját követve befordult a következő sarkon jobbra, áttérve arra az utcára, ahol Kiba házának kéne lennie. De ami rögtön szemet szúrt neki, az egy másik ház volt. Az a ház, ahol nemrég a fekete hajúval együtt járt.  
Sasukéé.  
Kék szemeit zavartan futatta végig a rajzon, de csak még jobban összezavarodott, mikor látta, hogy az X bizony pontosan ott virít, ahol Sasuke háza áll. 'Mi folyik itt?' gondolta összeráncolt szemöldökkel, miközben bizonytalan léptekkel megindult Sasuke otthona felé. 'Ero-sennin összekeverte volna a házakat? Ilyen szenilis lenne?' De hát, az öregnek mindig jó volt az emlékezete... Vagy tényleg ennyit rontana az öregség?  
A ház nagy, barna fakerítése előtt aztán megállt. Most mi legyen? Ő Kibához akart menni, de... ha már itt van...  
De felkészült ő már a beszélgetésre Sasukéval? Ha igaza van, és a fiú emlékszik mindenre, ami velük történt... Vajon olyan-e, aminek a megismerésére ő már készen áll? Naruto azt remélte valahol mélyen, hogy majd Kibával együtt jönnek el ide. Akkor több ereje lenne szembenézni vele. A múltjával.  
Hirtelen lépteket hallott meg, nem sokkal maga előtt. Mint akit puskából lőttek ki, úgy ugrott be a ház másik oldalára, s óvatosan hátrálni kezdett. Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy a látogató, bárki legyen is az, nem fogja felfedezni, teljes testével a kerítésnek nyomult, miközben a falécek között átlesve szemügyre vette a másikat.  
Először csak egy vöröses hajat látott, meg, de amikor megszólalt a kapucsengő, feljebb emelte fejét, és meglátta a hajhoz tartozó arcot is. 'Chouji!' Erős késztetést érzett, hogy előlépjen "rejtekhelyéről", és odamenjen barátjához, de az agya értelmesebbik fele visszanyomta a késztetést. Hiszen, akkor el kéne magyaráznia azt is, hogy Kibához indult, de nem tudta, merre lakik, Jiraiya pedig téves útvonalat írt le neki. 'És mi van, ha szándékosan csinálta?' villant az eszébe. Bármennyire is szerette nevelőapját, kinézte belőle ezt a turpisságot.  
Mikor aztán meghallotta az ajtónyitódást, végképp letett szándékáról. Egy pillanatra hevesen megdobbant a szíve, ahogy lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a hangot - talán épp Sasuke nyitott ajtót? De Chouji kérdésére azonnal elszállt a lelkes izgatottsága.  
\- Jó reggelt! Sasuke itt van?  
Ezek szerint a fiú nővére jött ki, mert egy lemondó sóhaj után felcsendül a már ismert, unottan közönyös hang.  
\- Nincs. - Naruto kis csalódottságot érzett, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy ő egyébként is Kibához indult. - Már vagy egy fél órája elment.  
\- Értem - hallatszott Chouji hanga. - Azért köszönöm.  
Az ajtó ismét csukódott, és Naruto hallotta, hogy a dundi fiú lépegetni kezd, de egyre halkabb zajt hagyva maga után. 'Ne hagyd elmenni, hülye!' mondta magának, hogy mozgásra kényszerítse lábait. Azok kissé gyámoltalanul, de a vöröseshajú nyomába eredtek.  
\- Cho... Chouji, várj!  
Az említett mintha megdermedt volna, aztán hirtelen hátranézett. Kezében épp egy kibontásra váró zacskót tartott, de apró szemeivel elkerekedve nézte a felé siető alakot.  
\- Naruto? - A hangja hitetlenkedőnek tűnt, szinte már... ijedtnek, miközben az elé lépő fiúra nézett. - Mit csinálsz te itt? Az előbb...  
\- Hát, csak Kibát akartam meglátogatni - mondta Naruto, s zavartan vette észre, hogy kicsit liheg a hangja. Pedig csak alig pár métert futott!  
\- Kibát?  
'Miért néz Chouji úgy, mintha kísértetet látna?' Ez volt az első gondolat, ami megfogalmazódott benne, miután a másik szemeibe nézett. A fiú tényleg furcsán nézett, de Naruto végül úgy döntött, hanyagolja a problémát, s magyarázkodni kezd.  
\- Igen, igen, tudom, hogy ez Sasuke háza - kezdett neki gyorsan, s látta, hogy barátja egy kicsit enged a görcsös merevségéből. - Megkértem ero... Ööö... Jiraiyát, hogy ra-rajzolja le nekem, hogyan jutok el Kibához, de ezek szerint, összekeverte. - Naruto kínosan elvigyorodott, miközben a nyakához emelte karjait, s összefonta ujjai a tarkójánál. - Izé, nem tudnál elkísérni hozzájuk? Nem nagyon igazodok még el ezen a környéken...  
Chouji egy percig némán nézte őt. A csendet aztán finoman csattanó hang törte meg, ahogy a zacskó megadta magát, és sósan illatozó tartalmát a kövérkés fiú elé tárta.  
\- Persze, szívesen.  
Naruto hálásan mosolygott rá, majd követte a fiút, aki hátat fordított, s lassú, nyugodt léptekkel indult meg az egyik irányba.  
  
  
  
  
\- Hát ti?  
Sasuke kérdő tekintettel fordult a két fiú felé. Nincs öt perce, hogy elindult otthonról, és máris beléjük botlik. Pedig azt remélte, legalább még addig gondolkozhat, amíg elér a Vörösrókához. De a sors, úgy látszik, nem szeret az ő kedvében járni.  
\- Naruto hozzád indult - szólalt meg Chouji, miután lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot. Aztán egyenesen Sasuke szemei közé nézett, amit az nem tudott hirtelenjében mire vélni. - Jiraiyát kérte meg, hogy adjon útbaigazítást Kibához, de véletlenül Sasuke házához irányította. - A két nevet enyhén megnyomta, de ez szemmel láthatóan csak a feketének tűnt föl.  
Aki viszont megdermedt. Micsoda? Naruto elment Kibáékhoz? Ezek szerint... Ha beszól, és az igazi Kiba előjön... Már vége lenne...  
\- De én szerencsére pont arra jártam, úgyhogy gondoltam, elkísérem hozzád. - Chouji lassan levette a tekintetét a meredten álló Sasukéról, és egészen puha pillantással Narutóra nézett. - Akkor most már minden oké, ugye?  
\- Mm - bólintott Naruto, és rámosolygott barátjára. - Köszönöm, Chouji!  
\- Nem tesz semmit.  
A fiú még vetett egy utolsó pillantást mindkettejükre, aztán egy intés kíséretében elsétált.  
  
Sasuke tartott Narutóra nézni. Először még fel kellett dolgoznia a hallottakat. Ezúttal csak egy hajszál híján múlt, hogy nem buktak le! Hiszen ő is, csak alig egy fél órája jött el Inuzukáéktól. Kora reggel telefonált neki a barna, hogy vigye át neki a pendriveját, mert a sajátja eltűnt, márpedig kellenek anyagok a mikrofon beszereléséhez. Sasuke persze máskor mérgesen rányomta volna a telefont, de mivel a helyzet minden volt, csak nem megszokott, így kellő morgás után kimászott az ágyából, és morcosan átsétált a fiúhoz. Amúgy sem akart lemaradni semmilyen információról, ami a "nagy tervet" illeti, hisz a bál, legnagyobb sajnálatára, már igazán a nyakukon volt. De az egyetlen fejlemény annyi, hogy Kiba elkezdte megvarratni Sasuke jelmezét - valami ostoba ninjás ruha. Az Uchiha hiába hangoztatta, hogy ő bizony nem mangarajongó, kinyilatkoztatása süket fülekre talált.  
De még milyen szerencse, hogy eljött időben! Jelen helyzetben a legrosszabb lett volna, ha Naruto ott fedezi fel őket.  
\- Kiba....  
A fiú annyira belefeledkezett a gondolataiba, hogy megrezzent, ahogy a félénk hangot meghallotta. De aztán eljutott a tudatáig a dolog. 'Naruto? Félénk?' Tekintetével azonnal a másikét kereste, de az gondosan kerülte az övét.  
\- Mi az? - Gondolatban vállon veregette magát, amiért hangja egy kicsit sem szólt másként, mint általában.  
Ez szemlátomást Narutónak is elég volt, mert kissé laposan, de a szemébe nézett.  
\- Semmi, csak... Csak az jutott az eszembe, hogy... Szóval, ugye nem haragszol? - Az utolsó részt úgy összekapta, hogy alig lehetett érteni, de a következő pillanatban arca pipacsszínt öltött. - Úgy értem, nem kerestél, és nem jöttél, meg semmit nem is hallottam felőled, és arra gondoltam, talán megharagudtál, vagy esetleg neked magadnak van bűntudatod... Mármint nem úgy értem, szóval... Öö... - Ahogy egyre zavartabb lett, úgy vette fel arca a vörös egyre mélyebb árnyalatát, és ezt Sasuke hihetetlenül aranyosnak találta. - Ööö...  
\- Hé, nyugi - mondta teljesen nyugodtan, mire Naruto abbahagyta a zagyválást, és elnémulva ránézett. - Nem történt semmi ilyesmi. Egyszerűen csak... nehéz napom volt, és...  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy rájött: most ő magyarázkodik. De hát nem mondhatta, hogy azért nem akarta látni, mert gondolkoznia kellett! Hogy félt találkozni vele! Az ember egyszerűen nem mond ilyet.  
\- Sajnálom - zárta le végül.  
Naruto egy percig még némán nézte őt, s a fekete így elmerülhetett a kék szemek mélységében. A fiú végül aztán mosolyra húzódó szájjal bólintott.  
\- Egyébként miért akartál eljönni hozzám? - tette fel a kérdést Sasuke, ezzel más irányba terelve a beszélgetést. Még jó, hogy elindult otthonról, így nem kellett felhívnia a lakásába a fiút. Ott túl sok személyes dolgot talált volna... Amik esetleg lebuktathatták volna.  
\- Hogy... mit? - Szemlátomást nehezére esett a hirtelen váltás. - Ó, hát, gondoltam tiszteletemet teszem, és emlékeztetlek, hogy mivel ma kezdődik az ünnepség meg minden, most pár napig teljesen szabad vagyok.  
Sasuke legszívesebben hangosan felsóhajtott volna, de nem tette. Miért kell állandóan arra a hülye ünnepségre emlékeztetni? Az az oka minden bajának.  
\- Persze - felelte, ennek ellenére nyugodt hangon. - Akkor... szeretnél elmenni a vásárra?  
Naruto szemei úgy felcsillantak, hogy Sasuke már maga is be tudta fejezni a kérdést. Halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán, miközben a fiú mellé lépett, és lágyan beleborzolt annak szőke tincseibe.  
\- Na gyere.  
\- Hé! - kiáltott fel az méltatlankodva, de szó nélkül követte. - Hová megyünk?  
\- A központi parkba. - Sasuke kis híján megbotlott, ahogy rájött, hova is készülnek. - Mindig ott állítják fel a... standokat...  
Érezte, hogy Naruto rápillant, de ő nem viszonozta. 'Tényleg barom vagyok. Hiszen ezt a hülyeséget minden évben ott rendezik!' De ez az év más volt, mint a többi. Mert már tudta, pontosabban inkább, sejtette, mi történt sok évvel ezelőtt abban a parkban.  
\- Kiba, minden oké?  
Sasuke a másikra nézett. Annak szemei őszinte aggodalmat fejeztek ki. Ahogy feltette kérdését, a száját nem csukta rendesen vissza, így az résnyire még nyitva volt. Ó, mennyire szeretett volna odahajolni, hogy bedughassa rajta a nyelvét! De nem tehette, főleg a kedden történtek ismeretében...  
De azt nem állta meg, hogy ne rakja kezét újra a puha, aranyszín buksira. Ezúttal nem borzolta meg, s talán épp emiatt, a mozdulata még bizalmasabbnak hatott.  
\- Persze.  
Látta, hogy Naruto kérdőn néz rá, s arcán két rózsaszín folt jelenik meg. A látványra finom mosolyra húzódott az Uchiha szája, mire Naruto gyorsan elkapta az arcát, s az utat kezdte figyelni maga előtt.  
De Sasuke erre már tényleg nem tudott mást reagálni. Levette kezét Naruto fejéről, és a zsebébe mélyesztette ujjait, de ajkán jókedvű mosoly játszott.  
  
  
'De miből is gondoltam, hogy az évben kisebb lesz a tömeg?'  
Sasukénak végig ez a kérdés cikázott az agyában: Amikor beálltak a kilométer hosszú sorba hotdogot venni Narutónak, mert a fiú nem reggelizett. Amikor levegőhiánytól fuldokolva igyekeztek átvágni magukat a tömegen, hogy kijussanak a standokhoz. Amikor a jegyekért álltak sorban, miközben a baromarcú emberek időről időre nekik futottak.  
De Naruto szemlátomást élvezte. Persze, aki kollégiumban töltötte élete nagy részét, nyilván hozzászokott a tolakodáshoz, de Sasukénak igencsak nem volt ínyére a dolog.  
Miután a szőke jóllakott, a sok nyafogás után Sasuke vett neki vattacukrot, és aztán a bódékat és standokat vették szemügyre. Igazán sokféle terméket szolgáltak fel, mint minden évben, de pont ezért, az Uchiha már kívülről fújta az összes árus kínálatát. Mivel azonban barátja igencsak élvezte a nézelődést, Sasuke is szó nélkül tűrte a tömeget. Fafaragások, népi hímzések, amerikai játékok, különleges hangszerek, dísztárgyak és szórakoztató eszközök, kártyák és lövöldözős játékok, ajándéktárgyak és haszontalanságok - minden mennyiségben, amit csak az ember el tud képzelni. Jó pár művész ült a fák adta kellemes árnyékban, és - megfelelő juttatásért, persze - az arra járókat rajzolták és festették. Az ételes standok felől ínycsiklandó illatokat hozott a szellő, hogy Sasukénak úgy kellett lefognia a szőkét, nehogy arra költse minden pénzét.  
Miután a bódékban kigyönyörködte magát, Naruto közölte, hogy most már a vidámparkosokat szeretné meglátogatni. Bár Sasuke erősen ellenezte, lévén a másik még csak most evett, és nem volna jó, ha mindent viszontlátnánk - de csak fél óra haladékot bírt kipréselni az izgatott fiúból. A központi park valóban hatalmas volt, de most mégis, az egészet betöltötték a standok, és az egyéb szórakoztató eszközök: hullámvasút, körhinta, különféle száguldozó és magasba emelkedő játékok, horrorház és csodapalota, és még számtalan névtelen eszköz. A legnagyobb attrakció mégis a park szívében felállított óriáskerék volt, aminek tetejéről az egész várost be lehetett látni. Naruto a sok játék láttán teljesen lázba jött, és csak úgy rángatta maga után mindenhova a fanyalgó arcú Sasukét.  
\- Még soha nem ültél ezen? - kérdezte őszinte döbbenettel a hangjában Naruto, ahogy beálltak a legnagyobb hullámvasút előtti sorba. - De hát minden évben itt van!  
Sasuke nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy megpróbálja megértetni a szőkével: őt nem érdeklik ezek. Inkább csak lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, és felkészült a megpróbáltatásokra.  
Oly sokat nem tévedett. Bár ő már rég reggelizett, de mire kiszabadult a kocsiból, igencsak meggyűlt a baja, hogy az ételt a hasában tartsa. De Narutónak ez szemlátomást semmi problémát nem okozott. Csak sietett egyik kocsiból a másikba, még a nagyobbaknak való körhintára is felült. Sasuke a felénél feladta, és közölte, hogy inkább a padon ülve várja meg, mire a szőke igencsak elszomorodott fejet vágott be. Végül annyival sikerült felvidítania egy kicsit, hogy megígérte: az óriáskerékre még felül vele.  
  
Már elmúlt dél is, mikor Naruto végre hajlandó volt abbahagyni a hancúrozást. A fekete meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a srác az összes létező játékot kipróbálta minimum kétszer, de feltételezését inkább nem hangoztatta. Már igencsak korgott a gyomra, de mint kiderült, ezzel Naruto is így volt, csak a nagy szórakozás közepette észre sem vette.  
A park keleti szélén felállítottak egy hatalmas, vörös-csíkos sátrat, kifejezetten az étkezésre. Ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol frissen készült melegételeket készítettek. Sasuke egy tál makarónit vett, de Narutó nem volt hajlandó lemondani a ramenjéről. Ebéd közben nem sokat beszéltek - Sasuke azért, mert alapból nem szokott, főleg nem evés közben, Naruto pedig azért, mert csak úgy falta magába a tésztát.  
Miután megtöltötték gyomrukat, még sétálgattak egy kicsit a belső részeken, a fák között. Az ünnepség miatt elég sok padot felállítottak, így végül a fiúk leültek rá, és egy jó fél órát eltöltöttek ott. Naruto visszanyerte szokásos beszélőkéjét, és csak lökte Sasukénak, de a fiút egyáltalán nem zavarta. Ilyennek szerette Narutót. 'Mármint, barátként.' tette hozzá azonnal, de aztán mintha elbizonytalanodott volna. 'Azt hiszem.'  
Közben akaratlanul is a fákat figyelte. Vajon melyik alatt találtak rá, mikor nagy nehezen előkerült? Bármennyire is nem akart ezzel a kérdéssel foglalkozni, de folyton az eszébe jutott. Viszont sehol nem támadt deja vu érzése. Talán már annyira a láz hatása alatt volt, hogy már azzal sem volt tisztában, merre jár...?  
\- Figyelsz, Kiba?  
Sasuke felkapta a fejét.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Mondom, most már felülhetnénk az óriáskerékre! - Látta a kételyt Sasuke szemében, ezért gyorsan, és erélyesen hozzátette. - Megígérted!  
Az Uchiha lehunyta a szemét. Bármennyire is nem volt hozzá kedve, az ígéret az ígéret.  
\- Rendben. - Felállt a padról, s a kezét Narutóért nyújtotta. Maga sem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért, hiszen nyilván nem volt szüksége segítségre ahhoz, hogy felálljon. De egyszerűen... kellett. - Gyere.  
  
  
\- Váó! - Naruto szinte rátapadt az ablaküvegre, és teljesen nekinyomult a kabin falának. Sasuke már szólt volna, hogy vigyázzon, mert megbillenti, de a fülke kitűnően tartotta magát. - Igaz, a múltkor is ültem óriáskeréken Sunában, de ez... Fú, ez sokkal királyabb! Annyira gyönyörű a látvány!  
Sasuke hátradőlt, s kezét a hűvös műanyagülésen nyugtatta, miközben egyetértően hümmögött, de valójában egészen mást figyelt. Naruto égkék szemei őszinte lelkesedést fejeztek ki, és szinte már elragadtatva csillogtak, ahogy beitták az alattuk fekvő táj látványát. Csodáló mosoly játszott az ajkain, s arca halványan kipirult a gyönyörűségtől. 'Hogy élvezheti valaki ennyire pusztán a látványt?' kérdezte magától Sasuke, s ő inkább az előtte ülő fiú látványát igyekezett befogadni. Annyira áradt az egész lényéből a gyermeki ártatlanság és lelkesség, az izgatottság, hogy mindig valami újat fedezzen fel... Ahogy maguk mögött hagyták a fák lombjait, Naruto lefelé fordította a fejét, s így kócos tincsei nekitapadtak az ablak üvegének.  
\- Azta, Kiba! Már lehagytuk a fákat!  
Hirtelen megemelte a fejét, s a kék szemek immár az eget pásztázták. Sasuke szinte hallotta, ahogy zakatolnak Naruto agykerekei, s azt méregetik, mennyi kéne ahhoz, hogy az égboltot is elérje.  
\- Kiba... - Sasuke az állandó "Kibázás" miatt rosszkedvűen pillantott föl. - Ugye ez holnap is itt lesz? A bál után feltétlenül vissza kell jönnünk! Este még gyönyörűbb lehet.  
'A bál...' gondolta Sasuke, s mintha hideg zuhany alá lépett volna. 'Holnap lesz. Holnap elveszítem Narutót.' De ahogy felnézett maga elé, s újra elmerült a játékos, csíntalan arcban, képtelen volt feldolgozni ezt. Nem, ő nem akarja elveszíteni a barátságát! Ő az első... az első igazi barátja. És nem akarja megbántani. Nem akar neki fájdalmat okozni. Nem akarja sírni látni.  
Az egész életét egy nagy óriáskeréknek érezte. Egyszer fenn, másszor lenn... Csak rajta múlik, hol száll ki, de mivel az megállás nélkül mozog, akárhol hagyja is el a kabint, mindenképp baleset lesz a vége.  
  
Tényleg nincs semmilyen mód, hogy megtarthassa? Nem ámíthatja örökké, de ha holnap mindent bevall, kétségtelen, hogy száműzetés lesz a sorsa. Száműzetés Naruto szívéből.  
Mikor vált ilyen fontossá neki ez a kis bolond? Hiszen olyan gyerek még, és olyan éretlen!  
És mégis... A mellkasa szúrni kezdett, ha arra gondolt, hogy többé nem lehet vele. Legalábbis úgy, hogy a fiú még kedveli.  
\- Naruto...  
'Miért szólaltam meg? Mit akarok mondani?' Nem tudott volna választ adni a kérdésekre. Mintha valami belső erő nyitotta volna meg a száját, hogy a ki nem mondott hangok elhagyhassák a torkát.  
A kék szemek elfordultak a tájtól, és kérdőn szegeződtek a feketékbe. Sasuke nem tudta, milyen arcot vághat, de vélhetően kiültek rá a gondolatai, mert Naruto boldog mosolya eltűnt.  
\- Ki... Kiba? Mi az? Mi...  
Nem fejezte be. Nyilván nem értette, mi ütött a másikba.  
De hogyan is érthette volna? Sasuke maga sem értette. Csak azt, hogy rosszul van az állandó "Kibázástól". Rosszul volt attól, hogy áltatja a barátját, és hazudik neki. Rosszul volt attól, hogy fájdalmat kell okoznia neki.  
De legfőképp önmagától volt rosszul.  
\- Naruto - ismételte meg, mintha a név valami bűvös szó volna, ami feledést bocsát mindkettejükre, s megszabadítja őket a felettük lebegő szenvedéstől. De a varázslat nem jött, s a név csak arra volt jó, hogy újabb szavakat vonjon maga után. - Az a fiú, akit te megismertél azon a társkeresőn...  
Látta, hogy a kék szemek kikerekednek. 'Istenem, miért szólaltam meg?' Ha nem teszi, legalább még egy estével többet töltetne a fiúval. Több ideje lenne, hogy örökre magába szívja az illatát, a bőre érintésének az érzését, emlékeibe vésse a hatalmas, kék szemeket, és a puha, bajuszcsíkos arcot...  
De a szavak maguktól törtek elő a szájából. Megállíthatatlanul. És bár az óriáskerék talán emelkedett, de az ő gyomra egészen mélyre süllyedt. A szívével együtt.  
\- ... Az a fiú nem én voltam.


	16. Az igazság...?

Egy pillanatra sem vette le szemét Naruto szemeiről, hanem komoly tekintettel figyelte annak minden apró rezdülését. Látta, ahogy az égkék írisszel keretezett sötét pupillák kissé összehúzódnak, a puha szempillák megrebbennek, s a szőke szemöldök megemelkedik. Tekintete lejjebb siklott, így tanúja lehetett, ahogy a rózsaszín ajkak megmozdulnak, s résnyire kinyílnak, de aztán szinte magatehetetlenül csukódnak össze újra.  
Bár a torkában dobogott a szíve, egyelőre képtelen volt többet mondani. Még mindig nem értette, miért szólalt meg. Mintha valami égi lény szállta volna meg, mozgásra késztetve ajkait, hogy a súlyos szavak kimondásával megszabadítsa őt hosszú ideje mellette lévő társától: az emésztő bűntudattól.  
Sasuke érezte, hogy zökken benne valami. Talán a mellkasában? De nem, ez kivételesen nem a teste volt... A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a kabin újra ereszkedni kezd, egyre közeledve a föld felé. Naruto arcáról eközben eltűntek az apró elváltozások, és olyan fürkésző tekintettel nézte a másikat, mintha annak arckifejezéséből akarná kiolvasni a választ fel nem tett kérdésére. Ahogy újra elérték a fák szintjét, az ablak üvege mögé sűrű lombok tolultak, így elzárva a benn ülőket a fénytől, s különös árnyékokat festve az arcukra.  
\- Hogy érted ezt?  
Sasuke a kis szájról visszafordította tekintetét a kék szemekbe, de kivételesen semmit nem tudott kiolvasni belőlük. Korábbi kijelentése és ezen mondat között viszonylag sok idő telt el, és mégis, amint meghallotta a kérdő hangot, azonnal eszébe tolultak korábbi nyomasztó gondolatai.  
\- Úgy, ahogy mondtam. - Ösztönösen el akarta fordítani a fejét, de erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy ne tegye. - Hazudtam neked, amikor először találkoztunk. Sőt, már akkor is, amikor még csak chaten beszéltünk. Akit először megismertél, az nem én voltam.  
Néma csend.  
\- Hanem?  
Sasuke próbálta megfejteni, mire gondolhat a másik, de a kék szemek elzárkóztak előle. Ahogy lassan elhagyták a lombokat, az árnyék fokozatosan csúszott fel Naruto arcán, míg teljesen el nem tűnt, s alóla egy szinte szoborszerű arc került elő.  
A fekete hajú felsóhajtott.  
\- Az... egyik haverom. - Tekintetét Narutóra függesztette - Mielőtt megérkeztél Konohába, azelőtt két nappal hívott át magához. Elmondta, hogy pár napja találtak egy meleg társkeresőt, regisztráltak, és megismerkedtek egy RamenBoy nevű alakkal. - Lassan beszélt, előre megfontolva minden szavát. - És hogy elküldték neki a képemet. Nem tudták előre, hogy te ide fogsz jönni nyári munkára. De... - hirtelen elakadt, és nyelnie kellett. Pedig ez egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá  
A kék szemekbe azonban mintha valami puhaság költözött volna. Sasuke nem tudta mire vélni, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Naruto megelőzte.  
\- Te is? - kérdezte halkan, szomorú, de ugyanakkor... szinte sajnáló hangon.  
  
'Hogy érted?' akarta kérdezni a fekete hajú, de félúton megállt benne a szó, mert Naruto hirtelen felállt. A kabin kicsit megbillent, ahogy lépett egyet, majd lehuppant Sasuke mellé. A fekete szemek kérdő csodálkozással fordultak oda, de a másik csak szomorúan nézte őt. Újra nyelnie kellett egyet, mert a szőke jóval átlépte azt a távolságot, amit a "nagy vallomás" idején biztonságosnak ítélt. Olyannyira átlépte, hogy érezte a lélegzetét az arcán, miközben tekintetük összekapcsolódott.  
De a kérdés félelemmel töltötte el. Úgy érti, ő, Sasuke is megbántja majd? Talán korábban valaki már megszégyenítette a mássága miatt, vagy valamilyen más módon fájdalmat okozott neki? Tiltakozni akart, hogy ő a világért sem bántaná, de aztán hideg érzéssel a szívében kellett rájönnie: pontosan azt teszi.  
\- Te is szenvedsz miatta?  
A szemei akaratlanul is elkerekedtek, mert erre a kérdésre nem számított. Ezért vágna Naruto olyan szomorú arcot?  
\- Veled is kegyetlenül bánnak, amiért más vagy, mint ők? Amiért kicsit különbözöl tőlük, játékként kezelnek, amivel szórakozhatnak, és nem törődnek az érzéseiddel? - Sasuke fejében egyre zavartabb gondolatok támadtak, s kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a szőke határozottan félreértett valamit. Ennek a véleményének hangot is akart adni, főleg, miután egy meleg kéz érintette meg gyengéden a karját, de Naruto következő megnyilvánulására minden gondolat kiröppent a fejéből. - Tényleg nagyon hasonlítasz rá. Sai... Őt is mindig bántották.  
Ennél kizökkentőbb dolgot aligha mondhatott volna. Sasuke egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán a fejébe sötét gondolatok tolultak.  
\- Sai...? - Maga is észrevette, hogy a hangja hirtelen mintha egy egész oktávval mélyebbre ugrott volna, és hűvös, fenyegető felhangot kapott. De nem érdekelte. - Az a Sai?  
Naruto nem reagált semmit a hirtelen változásra, de talán nem is vette észre. Csak bólintott egyet, mire Sasuke szemei elsötétültek.  
\- Őt is, nem csak kiközösítették, de... bántották is. Elmondta nekem. - mondta halkan, miközben az ablak felé fordult. Látszólag a kinti tájat nézte, mely újra kezdett összemenni alattuk, de Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy valójában nem is látja. - Miután megtudták, hogy meleg, többször is randit beszéltek meg a nevében más fiúkkal, és nyilvános helyen kiabáltak neki megalázó dolgokat. Sokat szenvedett, és emiatt vált aztán azzá a hűvös, nemtörődöm fiúvá, akinek megismertem. Te... sokban hasonlítasz hozzá.  
A kék szemek ismét az övéinek szegeződtek, de Sasuke még az előző mondatoknál ragadt le. Agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok. 'Sai. Az "Ölelgetős Sai". Meleg. Ő... és Naruto...' Szívében furcsa érzés támadt, ami egyre csak sugallta neki, hogy keresse fel azt a bizonyos Sai gyereket, és hosszan "beszélgessen el" vele...  
De ezt az érzést elnyomta egy másik, ami még erősebb volt. Annyira, hogy fel sem vette magára, miszerint hasonlít arra a másikra.  
"Randit beszéltek meg a nevében más fiúkkal, és nyilvános helyen kiabáltak neki megalázó dolgokat."  
De hát ő is éppen ezt teszi, nem igaz? A nagy Uchiha randevúzott egy fiúval, mert az ostoba barátai belerángatták. És ami a megalázást illeti, abban is bőven lenne része, ha Sasuke nem gondolta volna meg magát. Ha nem akarná megvédeni...  
'De miért?' Erős késztetést érzett, hogy beharapja a száját, de ellenállt, s helyette kitartóan nézte az ő arcát figyelő szőkét. 'Azt hiszi, engem akartak szivatni azzal, hogy randit beszéltek meg nekem? De hát nem érti, hogy pont fordítva történt...?!'  
\- Naruto, én... - kezdett volna neki, de a másik azonnal a szavába vágott.  
\- Tudom. - A szemei annyi szomorú megértést és együttérzést fejeztek ki, hogy Sasukénak összeszorult a szíve, s nem tudott újabb hangokat kiadni. Miért? Miért ilyen együttérző? Miért nem érti, hogy az ellenkezője történt? - Neked közöd sem volt az egészhez, ugye? Csak belerángattak, mintha egy dróton rángatott bábu lennél. Bele, egyenesen a közepébe.  
\- Igen.  
Ezek voltak az első mondatok, amiket Naruto helyesen mondott. Innentől kell újra visszavennie a kormányt. Még akkor is, ha emiatt elsüllyed a hajó, amin áll.  
\- Az egészet a hátam mögött csinálták. Amikor pedig bevallották... Legszívesebben a torkuknak ugortam volna. - Lehajtotta fejét, miközben beszélt, de maga is meglepődött, mennyire könnyen ejti ki ezeket a szavakat. Így utólag minden annyira más volt! Ha akkor, azon a napon is birtokában lett volna annak a tudásnak, mint most, valószínűleg azonnal elhallgattatta volna Kibáékat, hogy az egész ügyet örökre elfelejtsék. - De ők...  
\- Mégis eljöttél.  
Sasuke elhallgatott, és felnézett. Naruto még közelebb hajolt hozzá, s alig pár centi választotta el arcukat egymástól. A távolság, ami már nem is volt annak nevezhető, veszélyes volt. Nagyon veszélyes. Mintha a szája jéghegy lett volna a hajó előtt, amin Sasuke állt. Ha hozzáér... elsüllyed.  
\- Nem is ismertél, csak egyszer beszéltünk. És ennek ellenére, vártál rám. - Naruto arcán szomorkás, nosztalgikus mosoly jelent meg. - Még cselhez is folyamodtam, hogy ne ismerj fel azonnal, de te nemet mondtál nekem, mert vártál valakire. Aki én voltam, csak még nem tudtad. Pedig... Pedig az egész helyzetbe csak belekényszerítettek.  
\- Naruto... - Sasuke egészen összezavarodott. A szőke arckifejezései, a hangja, az arca... Egészen olyan, mintha... - Te úgy beszélsz, mintha... mintha tudtad volna.  
Túl hirtelen kellett elmerülnie a kék szemekben. Váratlanul érte a mozdulat. Csak emiatt hagyott ki a szívverése.  
\- Mm. Már akkor sejtettem, mikor először beszéltünk. Mármint, veled. - A szívverése visszatért, de olyan őrülten, mintha megvadult volna. - Tudod, valójában nekem sem voltak komoly szándékaim, amikor regisztráltam azon az oldalon. Nem rég voltam túl a szakításon, és... Csak beszélgetni akartam.  
Sasuke szeme megrándult a "szakítás" szóra, de egyéb módon nem reagált.  
\- Nem is tudom, miért írtam SensualSemének. Talán mert... olyan röhejesnek találtam a bemutatkozását. Kíváncsi voltam, tényleg ilyen idióta e. - Egy ideje először jelent meg igazi mosoly az arcán. - Nem csalódtam. SensualSeme olyan hatást keltett, mintha most ugrott volna elő valamelyik lányregényből. Szánalmasan romantikus, és csöpögős.  
A fekete hajú görcsössége erre oldódott egy picit. Sőt, szinte már halvány mosoly kúszott fel az ajkaira. Ezek szerint nem csak ő gondolta egy rakás szerencsétlenségnek Kibát.  
\- De mégis, a tudat, hogy ő olyan, mint én, arra késztetett, hogy írjak neki. Néhányszor beszélgettünk, de semmi komoly. Aztán, csak úgy kíváncsiságból, kértem róla egy képet. De az a kép... - Naruto vett egy mély levegőt, s közben kerülte Sasuke tekintetét. - Az a kép mélyen elgondolkodtatott. A személy a fotón egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amilyennek a beszélgetés alapján elképzeltem. Akkor biztos voltam benne, hogy szórakoznak velem a másik oldalon, és ezért küldte nekem más fényképét. Ezért úgy terveztem, hamarosan megszüntetem vele a kapcsolatomat. De egyszer csak... megváltozott. Teljesen más stílusban, teljesen más dolgokat írt... Pontosabban, írtál.  
Végre felnézett. Sasuke torkába gombóc nőtt, ahogy a kék szemek puha lágysággal tekintettek rá.  
'Naruto...'  
\- Éreztem, hogy ez egy másik személy. Talán pont az, akit a képen láttam. Nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből a gondolatot, és úgy döntöttem, belemegyek a játékba. Leutaztam Konohába, és... Megismertelek. Téged.  
\- Naruto. - Sasuke legszívesebben a két kezébe fogta volna a fiú arcát, hogy az ne tudjon menekülni, miközben felvilágosítja. Miért, miért, miért feltételezi mindig a legjobbat az emberekről? Az meg sem fordult a szöszke fejében, hogy talán ŐT akarták átverni és megszégyeníteni? Miért csak a mások érzéseire van tekintettel?! - Félreértetted. Én... megértem az érzéseid, és... Sajnálom.  
Hol marad a nagy beszéd? Egyáltalán, miért kellett mindenféle előkészület nélkül belerohannia ebbe a beszélgetésbe? Sasuke sosem érezte még ennyire rosszul magát. Inkább hazarohant volna a szobájába, hogy magára csapja az ajtót, s a világ ne szóljon többé hozzá...  
De nem tehette. Mert itt volt. Narutóval.  
\- Nem számít, miért találkoztunk. - Sasuke megdermedt, ahogy egy puha kéz bátortalanul megérintette az arcát, s a meleg ujjak végigfutottak az arcélén. - Csak az, hogy megismertelek. Tudom, hogy ez nagyon közhely, de én... Én...  
'Ne.'  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, s öntudatlanul is felemelte jobbját, hogy mutatóujját Naruto szóra nyíló ajkaira szoríthassa. Nem törődött a másik csodálkozva kérdő tekintetével.  
'Ne mondd ki.'  
Rég érzett magában félelmet, szinte már el is felejtette, milyen az. De emlékei szerint a mellkasát összeszorító hűvös kezek ezt jelentették. Félt. Ha a szőke azt találná mondani...  
'Nem akarom hallani.'  
... kettéhasadna a szíve.  
'Nem tudom, mit tennék...'  
Naruto lerázta magáról Sasuke ujját, s a fekete hajú a következő pillanatban érezte, hogy a szájához nyomódik valami meleg. Teste szinte megfagyott, de ugyanabban a percben bizsergés áradt szét benne. Szemei tágra nyíltak, de hiába, mert látóköre leszűkült az előtte himbálózó aranyszínű tincsekre. Érezte, ahogy Naruto picit kidugja a nyelvét, s végigsimít vele az ajkain, mire azok maguktól kinyíltak. A másik, mintha csak erre várt volna, lassan az ajkai közé csúsztatta nyelvét, s félénken, de végtelenül lágyan simította végig az övét.  
Sasuke testét zsibbasztó bizsergés járta át. 'Ne... Ha most viszonzod...' Ajkaikat nagy lelkierővel szétválasztotta, de Naruto nem tágított. Testével közelebb nyomult hozzá, így a kabin ablakának lökve őt, s bár szája csak néha ért az övéhez, a nyelvével folyamatosan simogatta a másikét.  
'Naruto.'  
  
A józan ész, úgy tűnik, elvesztette maradék bizalmát is Sasukéban, mert immár teljesen magára hagyta. A fiú pedig nem küzdött tovább az elkerülhetetlennel. Szemeit lehunyta, miközben kezei felkúsztak a szőke puha arcára, így közelebb húzva magához, s ajkaikat egymáshoz préselte. Fél füllel hallotta, ahogy Naruto boldogan felnyög, miközben visszavette a dominanciát, s nyelvével apró köröket kezdett rajzolni a szőke szájpadlására. Kezei lejjebb csúsztak, végigsimították a feszes nyakat, majd kitámasztotta társa fejét, ahogy óvatosan az ülésre döntötte őt. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, miközben lágy csókokkal hintette a rózsás ajkakat, de látván, hogy azok őt hivogatva finoman kinyílnak, nyelve újra visszacsúszott a meleg nedvességbe.  
Nem érdekelte, mennyi mindent veszíthet ezekkel a csókokkal. Végre összeszedte a... bátorságát? Erejét? Ami volt, mindent, hogy felfedje az igazat. De a másik félreértette őt, és most talán még nagyobb zűrt csinált, mintha meg sem szólalt volna.  
És mégis, azokban a pillanatokban nem érzett mást, csak boldogságot. Nagyon rég, vagy talán még sosem volt ennyi elégedettség a szívében. Mintha az elmúlt napokban nem töltötte volna minden percét fájdalmas gondolkozással, amik néha még az álmaiba is befurakodtak. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy amint megáll az óriáskerék, jobban fogja átkozni saját gyengeségét, mint azt valaha - de képtelen volt lemondani arról a melegségről, ami elöntötte a mellkasát. Inkább átadta magát a pillanatnak, az érzésnek, ahogy meleg kezek ölelik át a hátát, s az őt szomjazó ajkak érintésének, s nem is mondott le róluk, míg az óriáskerék egy lassú nyikorgással meg nem állt, felhívva utasai figyelmét a leszállásra.  
Naruto arcán élénkpiros szín játszott, miközben Sasuke felemelkedett róla, de boldogan mosolygott. A fiú szíve pedig ennek láttán szinte hallható erővel kezdett dobogni.  
Elvégre, ő is emberből van. Talán Uchiha, de attól még nem tökéletes. Mindenkinek megvannak a maga gyengéi.  
És úgy tűnik, az övé Naruto.

*

  
  
A Hold már felöltötte kifliformáját, s maga körül vörössé festette a kékesszürke égboltot. Mivel csak nemrég váltotta fel nagy testvérét, a Napot, még nem ragyogott teljes pompájában: halovány körvonalaiból csupán bágyadt fény áradt, hogy beterítse maga alatt a világot. A levegő estére lehűlt, s a nappal sziporkázó fénye eltűnt az utcákról, mintha valaki átállította volna a világ fényerő-szabályozóját, hogy lassan, fokozatosan a mély sötétre ítélje. Mindössze pár csillagocska világított csak az égen szemtelenül, mintha azt mondanák: "Nézzétek! Én erősebb vagyok, mint a többiek, és fittyet hányok arra, hogy még nem jött el az éjszaka!" Mintha az öreg Hold csak erre a kijelentésre szusszantott volna rá bólogatva, hirtelen hűvös légáramlat indult útjára, megmozgatva a bokrokat, megtáncoltatva a faleveleket, s belekapva pár könnyen szálló éjfekete hajtincsbe. Azonnal egy sápadtfehér kéz jelent meg, hogy visszaigazítsa helyére az elkóborolt tincset, majd az alak fejét elfordítva nézett a magasba a válla fölött. A tintafekete szemek hűvös kifejezéstelenséggel meredtek Hold-apóra, aki ezt látva békítőleg parancsolt megállj a játékos szellőnek.  
\- Kiba, mi az?  
Sasuke megeresztett egy halk sóhajt, s levette tekintetét a barátságosan hunyorgó égitestről. Aztán szöget ütött fejében a gondolat. "Barátságosan hunyorgó"? 'Nem vagyok eszemnél' gondolta, miközben a kérdő hang hatására a mellette lépkedő fiúhoz fordult. 'Az csak egy égitest. Se nem barátságos, se nem hunyorgó.'  
\- Semmi.  
\- Mm... Értem.  
Sasuke próbálta kiolvasni, mire gondol a másik, de sikertelenül járt. Csak úgy sütött Narutóból a boldog megelégedés, de az Uchiha biztos volt benne, hogy van valami véleménye az óriáskeréken elhangzottakról. Ahogy eszébe jutottak a korábbiak, már emelte volna a kezét, hogy a hajába túrjon, de fékezte magát. Legalább addig, míg hazaér.  
Átkozta magát, ahogy azzal előre tisztában is volt. Végre adott a lehetőség, hogy megbeszéljék a dolgokat, erre ő nem él vele! Csak azért, mert Naruto félreértette, ő hagyta magát elvinni az árral - nem kapálózott, nem keresett kapaszkodót. Fel kellett volna világosítania a fiút a tévedéséről, de ő inkább ráhagyta. És ami még rosszabbá teszi ezt az egész helyzetet, hogy a szőke most sajnálja őt. Sajnálja! Mert azt hiszi, szegény, szegény Sasukét meg akarták szivatni a "barátai", ezért beszéltek meg randit a nevében. Értitek? A "nevében"! Ha tudná Naruto, hogy ez még csak nem is az övé...!  
'Barom vagyok' suttogta maga elé gondolatban. Talán a tudatalattija titkon örült annak, hogy így elterelődött a beszélgetés? Hogy így nyerhet még pár szabad napot... de inkább órát?  
Csak ez lehet a magyarázat. Máskülönben letisztázta volna az egészet, s most akkor egyedül baktatna hazafelé. Haza, nem pedig Naruto házához.  
Pedig ott volt az egész délután! Kétségtelen, az óriáskerékben lett volna "tökéletes" a pillanat, ha lehet így nevezni egy ilyen dolgot, de a nap további részében is bármikor újra felhozhatta volna a témát. De megtette? Persze, hogy nem. Inkább tovább szórakozott a fiúval, hagyta, hogy kiélje magát a vásárban, mondván "Nem akarom most elrontani a jókedvét.". És aztán, mikor sétálni mentek, szintén nem szólt egy szót sem. Még amikor a padokon ültek, akkor is mással voltak elfoglalva, nem a beszéddel.  
Hogy félt volna? Talán.  
De... Egyszerűen csak ki akart élvezni minden percet, amit még vele tölthetett.  
Hiszen legrosszabb esetben is, holnap este mindennek vége. Eredetileg is úgy tervezte, hogy a bálon mondja el neki, s most úgy tűnik, így is lesz.  
Hacsak... össze nem szedi végre magát, hogy elmondja neki.  
  
\- Kiba...? - hallott a háta mögött egy bátortalan hangot. - Hova mész?  
Sasuke megfordult, és zavartan vette észre, hogy elsétált Narutóék háza mellett. Elnyomott magában egy szitkot, és felöltötte jól ismert megfejthetetlen ábrázatát, majd a szőke felé lépett. Kezei közben a zsebébe csúsztak, de ahogy a nadrág anyaga hozzáért frissen szerzett sebéhez, felszisszent. Ez Naruto figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
\- Látod? - Szinte azonnal Sasuke mellett termett, és kezét a fiú csuklójára fonta. Sasuke megbizsergett az érintésére, de hagyta, hogy a szőke kihúzza jobbját a zsebéből, és szemügyre vegye azt. A rögtönzött, fehér zsebkendő-kötésen átütött a vér, mire Naruto hümmögve megrázta a fejét. - Mondtam, hogy ez lesz. Nem túl mély, de azért egy sebtapaszt minimum megérdemelne!  
\- Majd eláll - felelte a fekete hajú, miközben elhúzta kezét, majd maga mellé engedte.  
Bár kicsit fájt, de ezt a világért be nem vallotta volna. Ő annál büszkébb volt. Egy kis vágás nem fog ki rajta! De magában azért jó párszor elégtételt vett azon a szórakozott kiskölykön, aki nekiszaladt a vásárban, és szerencsétlenségére nekilökte az egyik üvegdísztárgyakat áruló bódé asztalára. Ahogy próbálta megtartani magát, keze alatt egy szép, de csúcsos ívű üvegdelfin tört darabokra, s alaposan fel is hasította a tenyerét. A kölyök persze azonnal elfutott, bár Naruto csak azért nem vetette rögtön utána magát, mert Sasuke megállította.  
De az eladó, aki egy Iruka nevezetű fiatal férfi volt, nagyon kedves és megértő volt velük. Nem kérte a fiúkat, hogy fizessék ki a kárt, hisz látta, mi történt, csak adott egy köteg zsebkendőt, hogy azzal kössék be a sebet, amíg nem találnak jobbat. Sőt, elnézést kért, amiért nem rakta biztonságosabb helyre a törékeny tárgyakat!  
Sasukénak ezek után eléggé rossz kedve lett, amit csak fokozott, hogy Shikamaru is tanúja volt a kis balesetnek. Egy félmosollyal nyugtázta a dühtől fújtató Narutót, és az őt csillapítani próbáló Sasukét, aztán odébb állt. Egyébként még Kakashiba és Shinóba is belefutottak, de szerencsére senki nem állt le beszélgetni velük. Sasuke egyszer a tömegben észrevett egy feltűnően rózsaszín hajzuhatagot is, de gyorsan elrántotta Narutót, és sikeresen kikerülték a veszélyt.  
Lényeg, a lényeg, hogy a rögtönzött kötés elég rendesen átázott, és Sasuke már másra sem vágyott, csak hogy hazamenjen, és rendesen bekösse, majd magára maradhasson.  
De Naruto, szemlátomást nem így gondolta ezt.  
\- Kiba, ne beszélj így! - Újra megragadta a csuklóját, és az Uchiha döbbenetére húzni kezdte maga után a ház bejárata felé. - Na, most szépen bejössz, és én bekötöm neked, oké? Ero-senninnek van egy frankó elsősegély csomagja.  
\- Ni-nincs rá szükség - nyögte ki Sasuke, de maga is megdöbbent a hangján.  
De kiverte a hideg. Ha most bemennek, és Jiraiya benn van... Azonnal lebuknak...  
\- Naruto, eressz! - mondta idegesen, és végre sikerült kitépnie kezét a másikéból.  
A szőke felhümmögött, ahogy többszöri próbálkozásra sem tudta kinyitni az ajtót.  
\- Bezárta? - motyogott magában, aztán felkapta a fejét, és megfordulva lépett párat.  
Sasuke már kérdezni akarta, hogy mit csinál, de Naruto ekkor leguggolt, és felemelt a földről egy nagy kődarabot. Mikor aztán felállt, kezében egy kulcsot, és egy fehér papírcetlit tartott.  
\- "Elmentem Tsunival, holnap délelőtt jövök." - olvasta fel a papírka tartalmát lassan Naruto. Aztán Sasukéra nézett. - Ki az a "Tsuni"?  
Sasuke fejében kattant valami. Csak nem... Tsunade...?! De nem látta értelmét, hogy szóljon. Naruto összegyűrte a papírt, és a zsebébe mélyesztette, majd a kezében csillanó kulccsal az ajtóhoz lépett.  
\- Nem számít. Akkor is letapasztjuk azt a vágást.  
Az ajtó egy pillanat múlva kinyílt, s mire Sasuke észbekapott, már be is lökték rajta.  
Általában, ha más házába lépett be, első dolga volt szétnézni, hogy így is minél több információt szívhasson magába az adott személyről. De most képtelen volt. Fel se fogta, mi történik, miközben Naruto felfelé toszogatta a lépcsőn. Fejében a gondolatok egyre csak egy bizonyos téma körül forogtak. 'Én? És Naruto? Egyedül a házában? Jiraiya csak holnap jön? Én... Én...'  
  
Úgy érezte, a torkába ugrott a gyomra, ahogy Naruto szó szerint belökte egy ajtón. Sasuke majdnem orra esett, de aztán kihúzta magát, s tekintetét ide-oda forgatta.  
A szoba minden kétséget kizáróan Narutóé volt. Annak ellenére, hogy csak alig két hete költözött be, egyetlen pontja nem volt, ami ne utalt volna lakója személyiségére. A falak élénk narancs és barackvirág színben játszottak, és tele voltak pakolva poszterekkel és plakátokkal. A földet CDk sokasága és üres üdítős dobozok borították, az asztalon félig elfogyasztott, és kiürült ramenes dobozok hevertek. A szekrényen méret szerint sorba rendezve egy egész könyvtárnyi könyv pihent, amiket szemmel láthatóan alig, vagy soha nem használtak. A könyvek előtt olló, fésű, fogkefe, MP4 lejátszó és egy fényképalbum feküdt.  
A szőkét szemlátomást nem zavarta a nagy kavalkád. Egy határozott mozdulattal az ágyra nyomta a megilletődött Uchihát, majd egy pimasz kacsintás kíséretében kisietett.  
Sasuke nyelt egyet, ahogy ismét körbenézett. Úgy érezte magát, mintha hirtelen egy külön világba taszították volna bele. Naruto világába. Kezeit letette maga mellé az ágyra, s akaratlanul is rugózott egyet. A matrac puha volt, s méreteit tekintve franciaágy szerű - nemhogy kettő, de három ember is kényelmesen elfért volna benne...  
Hogy elterelje a gondolatait erről, újra a földet kezdte fikszírozni. Szeme egyszer csak megakadt egy barnás dobozon, ami az ágy alól kandikált ki. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után lenyúlt érte, és felemelte a tetejét.  
Meglepődött, mert a doboz mélyéből egy plüss sárkány feje mosolygott rá. Óvatosan kiemelte a játékot, és az ölébe fektette.  
Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy forgatni kezdte kezében az egyfejűt. Piszkosnarancs színe volt, és a ramaty állapota, valamint fakó színe arra utalt, hogy már jó idős lehetett. Az egyik szemét már csak pár cérnaszál tartotta a helyén, de ennek ellenére valami békés nyugodtságot sugárzott arca. A hátán és farkán végigfutó szürkéskék tüskék is inkább voltak barátságosak, mintsem rémisztőek.  
De Sasukét furcsa érzés kapta el, ahogy a játékra nézett. Valamiért nagyon ismerős volt neki. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy már látta ezt valahol... Vagy, csak hasonlót?  
Hirtelen felindulásból fejre fordította a sárkányt - s szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy a jobb talpán finom, íves írást vett észre.  
_"Sok szeretettel édes egyetlenemnek! Anya"_  
Ugrott egyet a gyomra. "Anya"? Akkor ezt... Kushinától kapta...  
Hirtelen levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Érezte, hogy keze megrándul, majd teste megdermed, s apró gyertya gyullad a fejében, fénnyel bevonva az elméjét.  
Az álma! Amikor a strandon voltak Narutóval, utána volt egy furcsa álma! Abban az álomban egy egyfejű sárkányt látott, akinek lehullt a feje, és ő sírt miatta. Az a sárkány... Pontosan így nézett ki. Csak nem narancsszínű volt, hanem mélykék, és a tüskéi játszottak citromsárgán.  
Plüssjáték volt... És lehullt a feje...  
_"Elbújtál a pincében, és az egyik régi, poros dobozban találtál egy, idézem, "tök jó" játékot. De az a játék... Nem éppen olyan volt, ami véletlenül került a pincébe. Anya nagyon kiborult... Elvettem tőled azt a vacakot. Te persze nem akartad engedni, rúgtál, haraptál, kapálóztál, és közben ráncigáltad azt a hülyeséget. Addig ráncigáltad, míg a játék elszakadt. Én kihajítottam a kukába, te pedig rámüvöltöttél, hogy "utállak", és sírva bezárkóztál a szobádba."  
"Milyen napon történt ez?"  
"Halottak napján." _  
Sasuke egyszerre érzett diadalmas megelégedést, és jégbe fagyasztó félelmet magában. Ez lesz a kulcs! Ezek nem lehetnek véletlenek! Az anyja kiborulása... Persze, hogy eddig miért nem jött rá?! Kushina vette a két sárkányt, s az egyiket Sasukénak adta, a másikat pedig a saját fiának szánta! De a nő halála után az anyja nyilván látni sem bírta a játékot, és a pincébe száműzte. Amikor évekkel később ő megtalálta, ráadásul pont halottak napján, érthető, hogy az anyja rosszul érezte magát. Itachi elvette tőle, mire összekaptak, és a sárkány elszakadt... Sasuke pedig annyira dühös lett, hogy elszökött otthonról...  
És megismerte annak a nőnek a fiát, akitől a játékot kapta...  
  
\- Kiba, minden oké?  
Sasuke megrázkódott a hangra, s felnézett, de Naruto pont akkor huppant le mellé az ágyra, s egy ölnyi dolgot vetett le maga mellé. Egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a sárkányra, aztán szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
\- Azt még anya hagyta rám. A születésemkor akarta odaadni, de mivel meghalt, apára hárult ez a feladat. De a nevemen kívül ez az egyetlen dolog, ami tőle megmaradt nekem. - A hangja halk volt, de egyébként nem változott. Megfogta Sasuke kezét, és az ölébe húzta, de a fiú annyira dermedt volt az előbbiek miatt, hogy fel sem vette. Naruto felemelt egy darab vattát, majd átitatta valami csípős szagú folyadékkal, s aztán óvatosan dörzsölni kezdte a vágást az ölében fekvő tenyéren. Sasuke felszisszent a csípő érzésre, de máshogy nem reagált. - Nyugi. Bár csúnya, de nem fog megmaradni úgy, mint az enyém - mondta mosolyogva, miközben a feketére nézett, s felemelte a saját jobbját. A tenyerén megvillant a fehéres heg, de aztán figyelmét újra Sasuke kezére fordította.  
\- Naruto...  
Fogalma sem volt, mit akart mondani. De úgy érezte, muszáj megszólalnia. Ha Kushina tudná, milyen démonnak adta ő a szeretetét... Aki visszaél a fia naívságával...  
A szőke fiú eközben elővett egy barnás sebtapaszt, és lehúzogatta róla a biztonsági fóliákat. Sasuke összeszoruló szívvel nézte, ahogy a tapasz hozzányomódik a bőréhez, majd Naruto meleg kezeivel óvatosan dörzsölni kezdi, hogy rendesen rátapadjon. 'Miért vagy ilyen jó, Naruto?' kérdezte magától, miközben a szőke elégedett ábrázattal felpillantott. 'Miért bízol mindenkiben?'  
\- Na, megvagyunk - vigyorgott rá, de az az arcára fagyott, ahogy meglátta Sasuke ábrázatát. - Hé, biztos, hogy minden oké? Elég... furcsán nézel.  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Őszintén szólva... Nem, valami nagyon nem oké. Naruto, én... - Felsóhajtott, és újra kinyitotta a szemeit. Naruto ott ült mellette, a kék szemei nagyra nyíltak, s látszott, hogy rosszat sejtve, de kíváncsian figyeli minden mozdulatát. Az arca közel volt, ha akarta volna, bármelyik pillanatban magához húzhatja. De akarta...? - El kell mondanom valamit. Amit az óriáskerékben már elkezdtem...  
\- Ne.  
Naruto hirtelen az ágynak szegezte tekintetét. Sasuke szíve megfájdult a szomorú arcának látványára.  
\- Ezt már megbeszéltük. Nem érdekel, mi történt. Csak az, hogy most itt vagy.  
\- Naruto... - Sasuke legszívesebben felkiáltott volna, de erővel zabolázta magát, hogy ne tegye. - Még nem beszéltük meg. Még...  
\- Mit gondolsz rólam?  
A kérdés szó szerint szíven ütötte. A benne megfogalmazódó mondatok egy pillanat alatt kiröppentek a fejéből, s helyette szinte félve tekintett a másikra.  
\- Hogy érted?  
Naruto egy leheletnyit közelebb hajolt hozzá. Sasuke le tudta olvasni az arcából, hogy nincsen semmilyen hátsó szándéka, pusztán az őszinte kíváncsiság hajtja, de... Attól még tisztában kéne lennie azzal, hogy az ilyen közelség miket válthat ki a másikból...  
\- Szeretsz velem lenni?  
A kék szemeiből most hiányzott a jól megszokott pajkosság, s jól látszódott, hogy ezek a kérdések nagyon fontosak neki. A rózsaszín ajkai mintha kissé lefelé görbültek volna, és ahogy a zabolátlan szőke tincsek a szemébe lógtak, Sasuke erős késztetést érzett, hogy kisimítsa őket onnan.  
\- Igen - mondta halkan. Legalább ebben nem hazudott.  
Naruto szája halvány mosolyra húzódott. Sasuke megbűvölten figyelte, ahogy a vágáscsíkok az arcán hosszan elnyúlnak, s orcájára halvány pír fut fel. A szőke szemlátomást elégedett volt a válasszal, mert hátrébb hajolt, kikerülve a veszélyes közelségből.  
De túl későn.  
Sasuke már nem tudott megálljt parancsolni önmagának. Ismét elöntötte a heves vágy, hogy újra magáénak tudhassa azokat az ajkakat. És meg is tette.  
\- Mm?! - nyögött fel Naruto, ahogy Sasuke szó szerint rávetette magát, és egy pillanat múlva már mindketten elterültek az ágyon. De aztán azonnal viszonozta a csókot, olyan hévvel, hogy az Uchiha gyomra azonnal megugrott, a nadrágja szűkülni kezdett.  
  
'Naruto'  
Sasuke könyökével megtámaszkodott az ágyon, miközben egyik kezével lesöpörte az ágyról a vattadarabokat, és a fertőtlenítős üvegcsét, hogy az ne nyomja a szőke hátát. Aztán lágyan végigsimított az arcán, s finoman szívogatni kezdte a fiú alsó ajkát. Naruto kezei, melyek eddig görcsösen szorították a pólót a hátán, ellazultak, s egy pillanattal később ujjai az ébenfekete tincsek közé csúsztak, még jobban magához húzva annak gazdáját. Sasuke nem tudott betelni a fiú édes ízével, s nyelvét újra a forró szájba vezette.  
'Naruto'  
Gyomra aprókat rándult, miközben lassan kihúzta a nyelvét, majd forró csókot nyomott a kívánatos ajkakra. Lassan körbecsókolgatta a piros szájat, majd lejjebb indult, s immár a megfeszülő, barna nyakra összpontosított. Először csak nyelve hegyét futatta végig rajta, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal belecsókolt, s gyengéden szívogatni kezdte. Érezte, hogy Naruto megrázkódik, mire felemelte száját, s finoman ráfújt a nyálától csillogó vöröses foltra. Elégedetten figyelte, ahogy a fiú teste hevesen megrándul, s egy pillanat alatt libabőrös lett.  
Hirtelen a másik arca fölé hajolt, úgy, hogy az orraik összeértek. A tiszta, égkék szemek mély szenvedélytől sütötten néztek rá, s arcát vörös pír lepte. Érezte ajkán Naruto forró lélegzetét, s ennek hatására az altáján lüktető forróságot. De ugyanakkor, látta a feltétlen bizalmat is a másik szemében, és még valamit... Amit nem akart tudomásul venni, nem akart a nevén nevezni.  
Lehunyta a szemét, miközben a fiú homlokához érintette a sajátját.  
'... Naruto'  
Bár így maradhatnának örökre... Akkor nem kéne félnie a holnaptól.  
Naruto kezei hirtelen a vállára csúsztak, majd onnan a mellkasára. Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú most finoman el fogja taszítani magától. A gondolatra összeszorult valami benne, de tudta, ez a helyes. Egyiküknek sem származna jó belőle, ha folytatnák...  
De szemei felpattantak, ahogy Naruto ahelyett, hogy ellökte volna magától, becsúsztatta kezeit a felsője alá, s bátortalanul simogatni kezdte a mellkasát. A puha érintésre Sasuke bőre valósággal felizzott, hát még amikor a szőke elemelte fejét az ágyról, s nedves ajkaival apró csókot nyomott a nyakára. Az ő testét is kellemes borzongás járta át, amitől Naruto felbátorodott, s immár a nyelvével simogatta őt. Sasuke testét forró energialöket járta át, de nagy levegőt vett, és az ágynak lökte a szőke fiút.  
Az értetlen szemekkel pillantott rá, s az Uchiha minta aggodalmat is észrevett volna bennük.  
\- Kiba... - A hangja egészen vékony volt. - Rosszul csináltam...?  
Sasuke felsóhajtott, s miután vetett egy utolsó pillantást a kérdőn kinyílt ajkakra, felült az ágyon. Kivételesen örült, hogy ezt a nevet hallotta. Így legalább megerősödött magában. Mintha mi sem történt volna, igazította meg a ruháját, de belül csak úgy tombolt az indulatokban. 'Mi a jó eget csinálok?! Nem, ezt nem tehetem vele... Velünk...'  
\- Nem. - A hangján szerencsére nem érződött, mennyire ég a bensője a gondoktól. - De nem hiszem, hogy ezt kéne csinálnunk.  
Kerülte a másik tekintetét, noha érezte, hogy a kék szemek őt pásztázzák. 'A francba is!' Üvöltött a lénye, de inkább meghalt volna, mintsem hogy ezt a külvilágnak is megmutassa. 'Én nem vagyok meleg! Egyszerűen csak meg akarom védeni! Hogy ne szenvedjen! Akkor miért...?' Nem tudta befejezni. Mint ahogy képtelen volt megszabadulni az édesen kínzó, forró érzéstől a hasában. Ha nem... meleg, és még csak nem is szerelmes Narutóba, akkor miért... Akkor hova az a nagy lüktetés a nadrágjában?! Soha nem érzett még ilyet... Ilyen hévvel... Soha...  
\- Sajnálom - mondta végül, és felállt az ágyról. Hallotta, hogy Naruto felnyög mögötte, de nem törődött vele.  
'Csak ne nézz hátra' mondta magának. 'Akkor képes leszel itt hagyni.'


	17. Ne mondd ki!

Sasuke keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor hirtelen nagyot nyikordult az ágy. Lenyomta a hűvös fémet, s nyílt az ajtó, de a következő pillanatban két kéz jelent meg a derekánál, amik hangosan becsapták azt.  
Néma csönd támadt. Sasuke mozdulatlanul állt, s kezét nem vette le a kilincsről, mint ahogy Naruto is erősen támasztotta az ajtót. Pontosan az Uchiha mögött állt, aki érezte a másik testéből áradó meleget. Óvatosan lesandított, s látta, hogy Naruto a földnek szegezi tekintetét, de arcát kitakarták a belelógó szőke tincsek. Jól hallhatóan zihált. Talán a dühtől... Talán mástól.  
\- Ne menj.  
Még ha nem suttogta volna, akkor is kétszer olyan erővel kalimpált volna Sasuke szíve. De így csak még jobban fokozta a hatást. A fiú nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, tényleg nem tudta. Ilyen helyzetbe még sosem került. Nyelt egyet, miközben lassan megfordult. Naruto vette a célzást, s elemelte kezeit az ajtóról, majd rögtön azokkal az Uchiha felsőjébe kapaszkodott. De továbbra sem nézett rá.  
\- Ne menj - ismételte.  
'Miért csinálja ezt?' kérdezte magától Sasuke, miközben kezeit a másik köré fonta, s magához húzta. Korábban még sosem ölelt meg senkit. Talán csak gyerekként. De így érezni karjaiban a forró testét, miközben orra megtelik a másik illatával, s az ágyékuk akarva-akaratlan összeér... A korábbi perzselő vágy egy pillanat alatt visszatért.  
\- Naruto... - A hangján jól lehetett érezni, hogy szenved. Gyötrődve próbált rájönni, mi a helyes lépés, de gondolkozóképességét elvesztette, amint a kék szemek az övéibe fordultak. - Nem lehet. Nem, amíg nem tudod az igazat. Én... Az az igazság...  
Miért nem tudja kimondani? Csak egyetlen mondatába kerülne.  
De utána? Ha most elmondja, a fiú azonnal eltaszítja magától. Többé nem nézne rá ilyen gyengéd szemekkel, ennek a helyét gyűlölet és megaláztatottság venné át. Undor...  
Még jobban magához szorította a testet, de Naruto elszántan távolabb tartotta a fejét, hogy egy pillanatra se szakítsa meg a szemkontaktust. Sasuke pedig nem tudta levenni tekintetét azokról a vörös ajkakról, a kipirult arcról, a hatalmas, égkék szemekről...  
\- ... Kívánlak.  
Mintha egy bomba robbant volna fel benne, s a szilánkok elektromos sokk módjára száguldottak szét az ereiben. 'Ezt tényleg én mondtam?' Nem, az nem lehet. Ő, Uchiha Sasuke sosem mondana ilyet! Főleg nem egy fiúnak. Biztos csak a képzelete játszik vele.  
\- Kívánlak.  
Már megint az a szó! Talán megbolondult a hallása? De Naruto... Miért vált olyan vörössé az egész arca?  
Mintha a teste magától cselekedett volna, megragadta a döbbent Naruto vállait, és megpördítette. A fiú halk nyikkanással az ajtónak csapódott, de mielőtt még bármit is szólhatott volna, Sasuke teljes testével neki nyomódott, gondosan ügyelve, hogy az ágyékuk összeérjen. Nyakát a barna vállgödörbe hajtotta, miközben tovább beszélt.  
\- Kívánlak. Kívánlak! - Sasuke képtelen volt tovább tagadni, hogy ez bizony az ő hangja. Kezeivel az ajtón támaszkodott, ujjain érezte a szőke hajtincsek simogatását. Csípőjét hirtelen előre nyomta, mire egy nyögés szakadt ki a másik fiúból. - A fenébe is, érezned kell, mennyire!  
\- Ki... Kiba... - suttogta erőtlenül Naruto.  
Sasuke szíve összefacsarodott. Képtelen rá. Képtelen elmondani neki. Már túl késő. Ebben a helyzetben... már nem teheti meg.  
Fejét lassan felemelte, s szemeit a másikéba fúrta. Látta, hogy Naruto egész arca mélyvörös színben játszik, s annyira édes volt, hogy képtelen volt tovább ellenállni neki. Összezárta ajkaikat, s a fiú boldogan viszonozta forró csókját.  
  
Innen összemosódnak az emlékei. Fogalma sincs, mikor és hogyan kerültek az ágyba. Legközelebb akkor eszmélt fel, amikor két forró kéz bátortalanul simogatta le róla a felsőjét. Mintha álomból ébredne, vette észre, hogy az alatta fekvő fiún már csak a boxer van, s mellkasát számos vörös, és helyenként lila folt tarkítja. Kezét automatikusan megemelte, s a ruhadarab egy finom suhogással lekerült róla. Mélyen a kék szemekbe nézett, s egy vékony hang a fejében azt súgta: "Menekülj!"  
De nem tudott. Azok az ajkak, az a test mágnesként vonzotta magához. Ajkait a másikéhoz nyomta, miközben kezeivel folyamatosan simogatta a selymes bőrt. Ahogy a mellbimbókkal kezdett játszadozni, Naruto szája nagyra nyílt, s belesóhajtott a csókba, így Sasuke még mélyebbre merülhetett benne. Hosszú percekig csak a nyelveik táncoltatták egymást - immár nem féktelen szenvedéllyel, hanem lassú, gyengéd mozdulatokkal. Sasuke aztán felemelkedett, s kihúzta magát. Lábai, melyekkel Naruto két oldalán térdepelt, lejjebb kúsztak, miközben ujjai hegyével végigsimította a fiú nyakát, majd mellkasát, le a hasáig, ahol aztán apró köröket kezdett rajzolni. Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, s teste megfeszült, ahogy az ujjak egyre közelebb értek a boxeréhez. Egész idő alatt egyetlen szót sem váltottak, de egyikük sem bánta - a szavak most csak mindent elrontottak volna. Anélkül is tökéletesen megértették egymást.  
Sasuke alig ismert magára: zavarban volt. De ez, végülis, érthető. Nem volt tapasztalata ilyen téren, de arra meg egyáltalán nem készült fel, hogy az első alkalmat épp egy fiúval fogja tölteni. És mégis... Ahogy a jól látható dudorra nézett a másik alsóján, nem érzett undort, vagy ehhez hasonlót. Sőt, szinte halványan elmosolyodott, hisz tudta: a fiú most pont ugyanazt érzi, amit ő is.  
Végül kezeit becsúsztatta a boxer alá, s finoman végigsimította a csípő ívét. Aztán megfogta a ruhadarab szélét, s húzni kezdte. Naruto értette a néma célzást, s megemelte csípőjét, hogy megkönnyítse Sasuke dolgát. Az Uchiha figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a szőke még mélyebb vörösre gyúl, ahogy az alsó lekerül róla, így a fekete szemek elé tárva ágaskodó férfiasságát. Lábait azonnal összébb húzta, s kezeit a szemére szorítva elfordult, de Sasuke csak ráhajolt a mellkasára, s puha csókot nyomott a kezére.  
\- Hé. Ne fordulj el. - Noha csak suttogott, még ő maga is érezte a hangjából áradó vágyat. Főleg, hogy mivel rádőlt Narutóra, érezte annak merevedését a hasának nyomódni. Ennek hatására szinte benne rekedt a levegő. - Az enyém is ilyen. Nem kell zavarban lenned.  
\- Mintha szándékosan csinál... nhámm... - nyögött bele a másik a mondata végébe, ahogy megérezte a sápadt ujjakat férfiasságára fonódni.  
Sasuke mozgatni kezdte a kezét, miközben folyamatosan apró csókokkal halmozta a kezeket, amik végül lassan visszahulltak az ágyra. Naruto elködösült tekintetének látványára ismét ugrott benne valami. Forró, szenvedélyes csókot adott neki, majd ismét felemelkedett, s visszacsúszott eredeti helyére.  
Korábban, amikor a cseresznyefa alatt érintette a fiút, agyát teljesen elborította a köd, és nem igazán fogta fel, mi is történik. De ez alkalommal nem így volt. Minden egyes érzékszervével az alatta fekvő fiúra koncentrált, magába szívva az illatokat, hangokat, és nedves bőrének érintését. Ahogy kényeztette őt, Naruto lassan legyőzte zavarát, s kissé széjjelebb tárta lábait, amit az Uchiha nem tudott nem megmosolyogni. A szőke azonban ezt nem értékelte kellően.  
\- Hé! Csak ne vigyorogj, mert meg... bháá... ngg... - Sasuke elégedett félmosolyra húzta száját, ahogy a merevedést megszorító kezével sikerült elhallgattatnia a fiút.  
  
De Naruto hirtelen felült, és szó szerint lelökte magáról Sasuke kezeit. A fekete hajú nem értette, mi történt, ahogy akkor sem, mikor a kékszemű hanyatt lökte őt az ágyon.  
\- Naruto..?  
\- Most visszakapod - suttogta sokat sejtető hangon, mire Sasukénak mintha rántottak volna egyet a gyomrán. Főleg, amikor megérezte Naruto kezeit az alsójához közeledni. - Hisz a múltkor is csak én kaptam... - tette hozzá egészen halkan.  
Ezúttal Sasuke volt az, aki megemelte a csípőjét, miközben a szűkössé vált ruhanemű lekerült róla. De ahogy felnézett, torkában akadt a szó. Naruto szemlátomást teljesen leküzdötte zavarát, mert ahogy a forrón meredő testrészre nézett, szája szinte már perverz mosolyra húzódott. Sasuke ezt egyáltalán nem tartotta jó előjelnek, ezért feljebb akart csúszni, de mozdulata közben megdermedt, ahogy a szőke fiú erősen megragadta férfiasságát.  
\- Naru... - kezdett neki, de minden gondolat kiszállt a fejéből, ahogy hirtelen egy puha nyelv simította végig játékosan a makkját. Nagyot nyelve elfordult, de a következő percben érezte, ahogy Naruto az arcához hajol.  
\- Miért fordulsz el? - kérdezte negédesen, mire Sasuke a szemébe nézett. - Az enyém is ilyen, nem kell zavarban lenned.  
\- Tee... - mordult fel a fekete hajú mérgesen, és, bármennyire is tiltakozni próbált, zavartan... De benne rekedt a levegő, ahogy Naruto visszahajolva a szájával kezdte kényeztetni őt.  
"Oh anyám" gondolta Sasuke, miközben csípője megrándult, s egész teste libabőrös lett. Sosem volt még része ilyen élményben. Ezt az érzést még csak meg sem közelítette az, amikor magával játszadozott. Ez... forró volt, gyors, nedves és... izgató. Végtelenül izgató.  
De a nyelve ügyessége másra is ráébresztette Sasukét. Egy olyan dologra, ami tűként hatolt a mellkasába, és sehogy sem tudta kipiszkálni onnan.  
Érezte, hogy közeledik a vége, de Naruto hirtelen elrántotta a fejét, és felemelkedett róla. Aztán elégedetten mosolyogva nézett Sasukéra, aki dühösen... és csalódottan ült föl, majd szúrós pillantást vetett a szőkére.  
\- Ez mire volt jó?  
A széles vigyorból zavartan állapította meg, hogy valószínűleg pont úgy reagált, ahogy azt a másik várta.  
\- Bosszú - felelte amaz, szinte már magától értetődően. - Amiért kinevettél.  
\- Mosolyogtam - javította ki Sasuke.  
De látván Naruto széles mosolyát, neki is elpárolgott rögtön a haragja. Sőt, haragudott egyáltalán? Nem tudta megmondani.  
Kezével végigsimított Naruto mellkasán, s az ajkához hajolt. A szőke készségesen nyitotta ki a száját, miközben szemei lecsukódtak, de teltek a másodpercek, és semmi nem történt. Felnyitotta szemeit, s az első, amit meglátott, az egy elégedett mosoly volt.  
\- Á, te...! - kiáltott fel, de aztán félbehagyta, s inkább magához húzta a feketét.  
Sasuke nem kekeckedett tovább. Szenvedélyes csókban olvadtak össze ajkaik, ahogy ismét elnyúltak az ágyon. Kezeivel felcsúszott a másik arcához, s miután végigsimította azt, ujjaival a szőke tincsek közé hatolt. Érezte, hogy Naruto kezeivel a hátán köröz, miközben felhevült testük egymáshoz nyomódik, és az érzést hihetetlenül jónak találta. Tényleg azt kívánta, bár sose érne véget ez az éjszaka. Bár sose jönne el a holnap...  
  
Ismét visszavette az irányítást, s ajkaival játszadozni kezdett a fiú mellkasán. Korábban már sokszor elképzelte, milyen lesz majd a puha keblek közé fúrni arcát, de valahogy mégsem érzett csalódottságot, amikor a mellbimbókat kezdte ingerelni a nyelvével. Csak boldogságot, amiért örömöt okozhat a másiknak.  
Nem, továbbra sem tartotta magát melegnek. Neki nem egy fiú kell. De nem is nő.  
Csak Naruto.  
Az említett halkan felszisszent, ahogy forró leheletet érzett a férfiassága körül. Sasuke felpillantott, de aztán tekintetét visszafordította maga elé. Persze, a sajátján kívül is látott már ilyet, ha más nem, hát Itachiét. De ennyire közelről, és ilyen állapotban... Főleg tudván, hogy őérte ágaskodik...  
Kíváncsian megnyalintotta, mire társa hevesen megremegett. Halvány mosoly jelent meg arcán, ahogy újra végigfutatta nyelvét az érdes bőrön, ezúttal sokkal hosszabban. Furcsa íze volt, de egyáltalán nem rossz. Arra késztette, hogy újra meg akarja kóstolni.  
Ahogy ajkai összezáródtak a makk körül, Naruto megrázkódott, aminek hatására kis híján köhögnie kellett. De miután lenyelte a kényszert, lassan mozgatni kezdte a fejét, nyelvével körözve a forró testrészen. Érezte, ahogy a vérerek lüktetnek az izgalomtól, s ez az ő vágyait is az egekig taszította. Naruto korábbi mozdulatait utánozta, s füle elégedetten itta be az egyre szaggatottabb sóhajokat.  
Akaratlanul is eszébe jutott az álma, amiben Narutóval szeretkezett. Talán az valamiféle előjele lett volna ennek az egésznek? Ezzel együtt az is eszébe jutott, mit tett az álmában ezek után a fiúval. A gondolatra forróság hullámzott át rajta. Felemelte fejét, s kissé előredőlve felült, miközben Naruto tekintetét kereste.  
A kék szemek a kényeztetés leállásával kinyíltak, s kérdőn pillantottak rá. Sasuke ujjai Naruto bejáratához siklottak, miközben komolyan fúrta tekintetét a másikéba.  
\- ... Szeretnéd?  
Nem volt szükség a teljes kérdésre. A szőke jól láthatóan nyelt egyet, s előbbi magabiztossága mintha eltűnt volna. Halvány pír jelent meg az arcán, de bólintott.  
De Sasukéban újra megfogalmazódott a kérdés, amit úgy érezte, muszáj feltennie, különben az a tű sosem tűnik el a szívéből.  
\- Hé. - Hogyan lehet egyáltalán az ilyet megkérdezni? - Te már...  
Naruto némán nézte őt. Arca nem változott, csak a színe vált még pirosabbá. Kicsit elfordította a fejét.  
\- Még szűz vagyok, ha erre gondolsz. - Noha nem suttogott, a hangja annyira halk volt, hogy alig lehetett érteni.  
Megkönnyebbült? Igen. Sőt, örült? Igen. Határozottan jó érzés volt, hogy az a Sai gyerek nem vette el előle Narutót.  
\- Én is - mondta halkan Sasuke. Valójában sosem mondta ezt még ki így, hangosan, de úgy érezte, muszáj. Egyiküknek sincs sok tapasztalata, de Narutónak mégiscsak több valamivel. Mivel egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy Sasuke lesz az "aktív" fél - nem is tudta volna magát elképzelni Naruto alatt -, mindenképp szólnia kellett. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni neki.  
Naruto hirtelen eltakarta arcát a kezeivel. A fekete hajú nem értette, és azt még kevésbé, miért vörösödik egyre jobban a másik.  
\- A... fiókban. - 'Tessék?' Nem tette fel hangosan a kérdést, de hallgatásából Naruto nyilván kitalálta gondolatait. - Az alsó fiókban van.  
Noha Sasuke nem érette, mire utal, de felült, s az ágy mellett álló asztalhoz hajolt. Kihúzta az alsó fiókot, és kotorászni kezdett benne. Csak ceruzák, tollak, és papírok voltak benne... Meg egy nejlonzacskó.  
Kihúzta a zacskót, és az ágyra szórta tartalmát. Egy kis tégely került elő belőle, valamint egy doboz gumióvszer.  
Hitetlenkedve nézte a dobozt, majd Narutóra pislantott, aki még mindig takarta az arcát. De égővörös fülét nem tudta elrejteni.  
\- Mióta vannak ezek nálad? - kérdezte Sasuke, s maga is meglepődött, de mosoly ült az arcán.  
\- Mióta a múltkor felhívtalak... - Eleve halkan motyogott, és hogy még takarta is a száját, alig lehetett érteni. De Sasuke értette, s emiatt csak még jobban mosolygott.  
  
Naruto akkor sem engedte le a kezeit, mikor hallotta, ahogy a csomaggal babrálnak, de Sasuke nem is bánta. Kissé nehezen tépte fel a koton csomagolását, majd óvatosan kiemelte a vékony anyagot. Kibáék baromkodásainak hála már jó párszor látott ilyet, de... Eddig még sosem kellett használnia.  
Miután sikeresen magára öltötte, odahajolt Narutóhoz, és kis puszit nyomott a kezeire.  
\- Kész vagyok.  
A kék szemek kilestek az ujjak között, mire Sasuke kedvesen végignyalintotta őket. A szőke végre leengedte a kezeit, de az arca még mindig égővörös volt. 'Édes' gondolta az Uchiha, miközben odahajolt, hogy lágy csókkal illesse a fiú puha ajkait. Gyengéden végigsimított a másik nyelvén, majd finoman megszívta, aztán felemelkedett, s visszaült Naruto lábaihoz.  
Kezébe vette a kis tégelyt, s miután felbontotta, becsúsztatta ujjait a hűvös krémbe. Az anyaggal aztán alaposan bekente merev hímtagját. Már önmagában ez az érzés is izgalommal töltötte el, s a szíve megugrott a gondolatra, milyen lehet majd Narutóban lenni.  
Vett egy újabb adagot, aztán a szőke fiú bejáratához siklott, s egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után óvatosan becsúsztatta mutatóujját a résbe. Naruto megrándult, s Sasuke érezte az izmait nekifeszülni az ujjának. A fiúra nézett, s annak arcából látta, hogy fájt a behatolás. Szabad kezével megfogta a szőke merevedését, s ingerlőn húzogatni kezdte, de az agyában már egymást kergették a gondolatok. 'Ha már ez fájt neki, mit érezhet majd, ha berakom...? Talán mégsem kéne...'  
De Naruto, mintha csak hallotta volna gondolatait, hirtelen nyögve megszólalt.  
\- ... Csináld...  
Sasuke nyelt egyet a hangra, de eleget tett a kérésnek, s még egy ujját csatlakoztatta az előzőhöz. Naruto ismét megrázkódott, de halk nyöszörgésen kívül nem adott ki hangot. Az Uchiha elbűvölten figyelte, ahogy ujjai ki-be csúszkálnak a fiúban, s a saját édes kínjait már alig bírta elviselni. Egy pillanatra fontolóra vette, berakja-e a harmadik ujját is, aztán saját vastagsága ismeretében úgy döntött, jobb lesz alaposan felkészíteni.  
\- Ng... - Naruto felnyögött, ahogy Sasuke véghez vitte tervét, s lábait széjjelebb terpesztette, hogy csökkentse a feszítő érzést.  
Sasuke hirtelen gondolt egyet, s miközben tovább mozgatta ujjait, fejével odahajolt Naruto férfiasságához, s a nyelvével lágyan kényeztetni kezdte. Érezte, hogy az izmok ismét ujjainak feszülnek, de aztán kicsit ellazulnak. Abbahagyta a ringó mozgást, s fejét egy magasságban tartotta meg, így Naruto maga kezdte emelgetni a csípőjét a folytatásért. Ennek következtében már a sápadt ujjak is az ő üteme szerint csúszkáltak benne.  
Ezt a játékot hosszú percekig folytatták, míg Naruto már hangosan zihált, s ujjaival görcsösen kapaszkodott maga mellett a lepedőbe. Sasuke még egy utolsót nyalintott, aztán várakozón nézett Narutóra, aki, miután megértette a néma kérdést, lassan bólintott.  
  
A fekete hajú egy cuppanó hang kíséretében kihúzta ujjait a fiúból, majd lassan elhelyezkedett előtte. Azon gondolkodott, milyen helyzetet is kéne felvennie, mikor Naruto megemelte a lábait, s intett Sasukénak hogy emelje a nyakába. Az Uchiha vette az adást, s vállára hajtotta a fiú lábait, miközben testével előre dőlt. Már érezte izgalmának csúcsát Naruto bejáratához dörzsölődni, s megborzongott az érzéstől.  
\- Kész vagy? - suttogta halkan.  
Naruto nagyot nyelve bólintott, s jól láthatóan összeszorította a száját.  
Sasuke lassan nyomult előre, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon társának. De így is érezte, ahogy a fiú megfeszül, és hallotta, ahogy fájdalmasan felnyög. Elméjét azonban teljesen leblokkolta az új érzés, ahogy lassan elmerült a másikban. Annyira forró volt, és szűk... Egyik kezét elemelte Naruto combjáról, és megszorította vele a fiú merevedését, amivel sikerült ellazítania annyira, hogy teljesen belé hatoljon.  
Hosszú percekig egyikük sem mozdult, és mindketten igyekeztek felfogni az érzést. Sasuke már ennyitől is képes lett volna elmenni. Teljes valójában benne volt Narutóban, ahogy erről a forrón összezáruló izmok a férfiassága körül egyértelműen meggyőzték. Lassan lélegzett, így próbálván megnyugtatni zakatoló szívverését, de Naruto szaggatott sóhajtozása nem segített a dolgában.  
Egy idő után a szőke megemelte csípőjét, így mozgásra invitálva a másikat. Sasuke óvatosan lökött egyet, és gyomra kis híján kiugrott az érzésre, de Naruto összeszoruló arcvonásai visszazökkentették.  
\- Fáj?  
Ostoba kérdés volt, nem is értette, miért tette fel. 'Még a vak is láthatja, hogy fáj!' De Naruto csak halványan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Jól vagyok. - Halkan beszélt, és nehezen zihált. A mellkasa hevesen emelkedett, bőrén izzadságcseppek csillogtak. - Folytasd...  
Sasuke próbálta kitalálni, hogyan lazíthatná el a másikat, de azon kívül, hogy ismét kényeztetni kezdte merevedését, nem tudott mit kitalálni. Óvatosan lökött egyet, majd simogatás, lökés, simogatás... Ezt ismételgette, noha már alig bírta visszafogni magát. De azt akarta, hogy Naruto is élvezze.  
Egy idő után a fiú valóban mintha engedni látszott volna görcsös merevségből. Egyre kevésbé rándult meg a lassú lökések között, de lélegzése egyre szaggatottabbá vált. Egyszer aztán ő maga lökte meg a csípőjét, amitől Sasukéban mintha kisebb bomba robbant volna.  
\- Mo-mozogj... - nyögte Naruto.  
Nem kellett többször mondani. Sasuke már az elviselhetetlenség legfelső határait súrolta, s érezte, hogy a forróság alatt fog elégni, ha nem szabadítja meg hamarosan valami a kínzó feszültségtől. Gyorsabbra vette lökéseit, s egyre mélyebben, egyre hevesebben csapódott neki a másiknak. Ahányszor merevedése elmerült Narutóban, heréi a feszes hátsónak csapódtak, s ez, kombinálva az édes nyöszörgéssel a fülében teljesen kifordította önmagából. Hangosan zihálva szorította magához a barna testet, s szemeit összeszorította, hogy még jobban átadhassa magát az érzésnek.  
Sosem hitte volna, hogy ennyire csodálatos lesz. Öröméből és izgalmából egy csöppet sem vont le, hogy társa vele azonos nemű volt. Az érzékei minta a sokszorosukra fejlődtek volna, hol hideg, hol forró áramlat söpört végig rajta, s a gyomrában folyamatosan lüktetett a kínzó energia. Jött, és közeledett...  
\- Khi... Khi... bah... - lihegte Naruto, s ujjaival Sasuke hátába markolt. - Khi... ba...  
Sasuke beharapta a száját. Nem, nem akarta hallani! Nem akarta, hogy Naruto egy másik fiú nevét nyögve érje el a csúcspontot! Ha már az Ő nevét nem kiálthatja, akkor ne kiáltsa senkiét!  
Nem törődve a másik döbbent nyögésével, jobb kezét a fiú szájára szorította. Naruto felnyüszített alatta, s ahogy nyelve hozzáért a tenyerén fekvő tapaszhoz, Sasuke megrázkódott. De nem érdekelte. Nem érdekelte már semmi, csak hogy megszabaduljon a feszültségtől.  
Hirtelen Naruto csípője elemelkedett a földről, teste megfeszült, s Sasuke érezte, hogy valami meleg csapódik a hasfalának. A fiú hangosan és hosszan belenyüszített a tenyerébe, s ezzel egy időben izmai összeszorultak Sasuke merevedése körül. A fiú sem bírta tovább. Még egy utolsót lökött, hogy olyan mélyre merülhessen a szőkében, ahogy csak tud, majd egy nyögés kíséretében elélvezett.  
Keze lecsúszott Naruto szájáról, de az annyira zihált, hogy kommentár nélkül hagyta a történteket. Óvatosan kihúzódott a fiúból, a használt gumit jobb híján az asztalra tette, majd szó szerint beesett a szőke mellé az ágyba. Mindketten nehezen kapkodták a levegőt, s Sasuke úgy érezte, a szíve menten kiugrik a torkán. Hosszú percek múltán Narutóra nézett, aki csukott szemekkel pihegett, miközben ajkaival csak úgy itta magába a levegőt. A fekete hajú gondolkodás nélkül magához húzta őt, s karjait összezárta körülötte.  
  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig feküdtek így. Az ő szívverése már nagyrészt lenyugodott, ezért képes volt újra rendesen gondolkozni. Észrevette, hogy időközben egészen sötét lett - de Naruto rápillantó kék szemei továbbra is fényesen ragyogtak.  
\- Kiba... - Sasuke nyelt egyet, s előbbi boldog érzésének helyét szomorúság vette át. - Én...  
Na jó. Megijedt. Félt attól, hogy Naruto azt találja mondani, amit nem szabad. Mert nem szabad úgy éreznie... És ha holnap megtudja az igazságot, nem is fog.  
'Ne mondd ki!'  
Gyorsan a szájára tapasztotta az övét, s nyelvével akadályozta meg a szavak kiejtésében. Mindketten fáradtak voltak, ezért csak lassú, puha csókot váltottak, de azt olyan hosszan, hogy mire abbahagyták, Naruto már egészen elpilledt.  
\- Aludj - suttogta az Uchiha, s valóban nem telt bele sok idő, hogy a szőke már békésen szuszogjon a karjaiban.  
Sasuke azonban még sokáig nem tudott elaludni. Csak némán figyelte a számára oly kedves arcot, melyet talán most lát utoljára ilyen békésnek, míg olyan sötét nem lett, hogy már semmit nem látott. De a meleg szuszogást továbbra is érezte a bőrén.  
'Naruto...' Egy Uchiha sohasem sír. Könnyeznie sem szabad. Ezek alapszabályok voltak a családban, s ő tartotta magát ehhez egész életében. Olyan tökéletesre fejlesztette a hűvös, közömbös maszkját, hogy még amikor a lelke tombolt, mások akkor sem tudtak kiolvasni belőle semmit.  
De most sötét volt. Nem kellett attól tartania, hogy valaki észreveszi a gyanúsan csillogó szemeit. És ő mégis inkább lehunyta őket.  
'Sajnálom'


	18. Emlékek

Fogalma sincs, mire nyitotta ki a szemét. Az egyik percben még aludt, a következőben már a sötét mennyezetet figyelte a feje fölött. A szobában már derengett a fény, de az álom még nem hagyta el teljesen, mert jó pár másodpercbe beletelt, míg tudatosult benne, hol is van. Ebben jórészt az segített, hogy a néma csöndet folyamatos, halk szuszogás törte meg, s a mellkasát valami nagyon birizgálta. Mintha csak akkor ébredt volna tudatára annak is, hogy egy meleg test nyomódik az övéhez. Fekete szemeivel óvatosan lefelé sandított, de csak egy borzas fejet látott, ami a mellkasával azonos tempóban emelkedett föl és le. Aztán minden eszébe jutott.  
'Istenem...' gondolta, s a szíve hirtelen kétszeres tempóban kezdett dobogni. Szemei immár teljesen felpattantak, de teste mozdulatlan maradt, hogy a hirtelen ébredése meg ne zavarja a másik álmát. De ugyanakkor, érzékei mintha a sokszorosukra fejlődtek volna. Egyszerre megújult erővel érezte a meleg leheletet a bőrén, és a jobb karjára nehezedő sújt. Nyelt egyet, ahogy megsimította a szorosan hozzábújó fiú hátát, aki egyet szusszantva édesdeden aludt tovább. Amikor ujjait szórakozottan végigfuttatta a gerinc ívén, Naruto megborzongott, s egyszerre szorosabban ölelte át az Uchihát. Kicsit összegömbölyödve pihegett, miközben egyik lábát, melyet Sasukén pihentetett, feljebb húzta. A fekete hajúban benne rekedt a levegő, ahogy Naruto a mozdulat miatt hozzádörzsölte térdét férfiasságához, s ugyanakkor érezte a fiúét a combjához nyomódni. Lehunyta a szemét, s vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy csillapítsa magát, aztán óvatosan megmozdult. Mivel azonban Naruto semmi jelét nem adta, hogy akár egy ágyúbomba is felébresztené, némileg lenyugodva bontakozott ki az öleléséből. Vigyázva lecsusszant az ágyról, s azonnal fel akart állni, de a békés arc, melyre égi fényeket vetett az ablakon beszökő halovány fény, arra késztette, hogy egy pillanatra még elgyönyörködjön benne. Letérdelt hát a fölre, karjait összefonta az ágy szélén, s éjfekete pillantását a szuszogó arca helyezte.  
  
A máskor vakítóan szőke tincsek most egészen sápadt színűnek látszottak a reggeli szürkeségben, s mégis, az egész fiút valami bódító aura vette körül. Hirtelen az egyik kéz elemelkedett a lepedőről, s valamit keresett maga mellett, de mikor csak a párnát érte el, újra visszazuhant az ágyra. A kék szemek résnyire kinyíltak, és álmos bambultsággal meredtek a megdermedt feketékbe, de aztán megnyugodva újra lecsukódtak. Sasuke kieresztette a benn rekedt levegőt, s megbabonázva meredt a nyitott ajkakra, melyek puhán itták be a levegőt, a csíkokkal díszített arca, melyen mintha még mindig ott virítottak volna az éjszaka pírjai. Pír...  
'Igen' Sasuke nyelt egyet, s ahogy elméje hirtelen adagolni kezdte az elmúlt éjjel képeit, bőrét melegedni érezte. Egy pillanat alatt visszatértek orrába az illatok, testén újra érezte a forró simogatások emlékét, hogy a szeme elé vetített zavarbaejtő képekről már ne is beszéljünk.  
'Lefeküdtem Narutóval.'  
Furcsa, mert, noha könnyű volt kimondani - még akkor is, ha csak gondolatban tette -, elfogadni, de inkább felfogni már sokkal kevésbé. Egyszerre érezte a boldog megelégedést és megnyugvást a mellkasába költözni, valamint a kétségbeesés és félelem sötét kezeit a nyakára fonódni. És még valamit, ami hideg karomként markolt a szívébe.  
'Szeretkeztem vele.'  
Egészen máshogy képzelte el az első együttlétét. Kezdjük rögtön azzal, hogy nővel esett volna meg. Aztán úgy gondolta: reggel felébredvén puha melleket érezne a mellkasának nyomódni, mire finoman lefejtené magáról partnerét, és egy gyors reggeli csók után kivonulna a fürdőbe. Sasuke tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem egy különösebben érzelmes alak, így sosem várta a nagy, mindent elsöprő szerelmet. Neki egyszerűen csak egy nyugodt nő kellett, aki elviseli a hűvös természetét, és nem akaszkodik rá. Elfogadja, hogy annyi időt tölt vele, amennyit, nem koslat a nyomában, nem vonja kérdőre, hol járt, és kivel. Rendben tartja a lakást, jól főz, jó az ágyban - és Uchihához méltó fiúgyermeket szül neki.  
Ezekből a feltételekből azonban csak az utolsó előtti látszott teljesülni. És mégis... Hiába borult fel az egész "tervezete", Sasuke egy csöppet sem volt ideges emiatt. Annak ellenére, hogy egy évvel, sőt, egy hónappal ezelőtt még semmi ilyesmit nem tudott volna elképzelni, most mégis valami boldogan feszegette a mellkasát. Naruto egy örökké nyüzsgő pojáca, egy szeleburdi és végtelenül idióta srác, akinek noha helyén a szíve, az értelmi szintjéről még vitatkozhatnánk... És mégis. Sose hitte volna, hogy egyszer lesz valaki, aki képes ilyen érzelmeket kiváltani belőle. Ilyen hevesen, ilyen őszintén... Ilyen lehengerlőn. A "csodálatos" szegény szó arra nézve, amit Sasuke az elmúlt éjszakával kapcsolatban érzett. Mintha nem csak ő, de az egész életre való felfogása megváltozott volna. Sőt, ő maga is. Vagy talán, ő a leginkább. Olyan érzések törtek felszínre benne, amikről nem is tudott, hogy megvannak benne - olyan érzések, amelyek először éreztették vele, hogy ő is csak ember.  
  
De ugyanakkor tudta jól, hogy ez a mámor csak egy illúzió. Egy illúzió, melyet akarva-akaratlan, de ő hozott létre, s ennél fogva neki is kell majd eloszlatnia. Ők ketten egy álomban éltek, mióta csak találkoztak - s ez az álom ma ér véget.  
'Hát eljött ez a nap is...' gondolta Sasuke, miközben szemeit az ablakra fordította. Az ég halványkék színben játszott, de a földön ülve mást nem látott. 'Péntek van. A bál napja... Az igazság napja.' Mintha az elmúlt hetek egy ördögi játék részei lettek volna, melyek egyszerre voltak édesek és keserűek... Az illúzió körülfonta már a lényét, s ő annyira belefeledkezett a "szerepébe", hogy szinte már elfeledkezett arról, miért is alakult így ez az egész. S noha már régen eldöntötte magában, mit fog tenni, hogy Narutót megkímélje, amennyire csak tudja, önmagában vajmi kevés erőt érzett. Tudta, hogy bárhogyan is zárul a mai nap, a szőke fiú nem fogja könnyek nélkül megúszni. Könnyek nélkül, melyek miatta szakadnak.  
De vajon meddig játszotta a szerepét? A szenvedélyes ölelkezésük még a játék része lett volna? Kiba csak annyit mondott neki: bolondítsa magába a fiút. Egy szóval sem mondta, és nem is várta el Sasukétől, hogy lefeküdjön vele. De ő mégis megtette. És egy cseppet sem bánta meg.  
Miért?  
Ennyire behálózta volna ez a szőke fiú? Hogy eldobja miatta a az elveit, a jól megtervezett jövőjét, és olyan dolgokat tesz, amiket korábban sosem tudott volna elképzelni sem? Ennyire megváltozhat valaki mindössze két hét alatt?  
... Úgy tűnik, igen.  
Bár, hazudott. Noha boldog vágyakozással adta át magát a szenvedély lángjainak, mégis vegyes érzések uralkodtak benne. Bánta, hogy megtették, mert tudta - így már esélye sem lesz bocsánatot nyerni. Talán ha tegnap sikerült volna bevallania. Talán... De most már reménytelen.  
És ugyanakkor, pont ezért örült. Szomorú, fájdalmas boldogság, de mégis az. Ha többé a szőke látni sem akarja majd, szó nélkül el kell fogadnia. Mert ez jár neki. De ennek az éjszakának az emlékét senki nem veheti el tőle. Ha soha többé nem is fog mosolyogni, ha többé nem is láthatja azokat a pajkosan csillogó, őszinte kék szemeket, az emlékeiben akkor is tovább fog élni. Ahogy az ölelései, a csókjainak íze is...  
Sasuke lassan felállt, s arcán egészen szokatlan kifejezéssel vetett egy pillantást az ágyon fekvő fiúra. Szinte már gyengéd pillantással tekintett végig a meztelen testen, melyet lágy, ezüstös fénybe vont a reggeli fény, a kézen, mely azon a helyen nyugodott, ahol korábban még ő feküdt. Akármit is hoz a holnap, kettejük között örökké ott lesz az a szál, amit senki nem tud majd soha elszakítani. A féktelen boldogság közepette egymásnak adták a szüzességüket, hogy így együtt indulhassanak el a felnőttek útján. Többé már valóban nem gyermekek - s az első lépést együtt tették meg a nagybetűs életben. Egymás kezét fogva, s egymásra mosolyogva.  
  
Nehezen, de elfordította tekintetét a fiúról, s az ajtóhoz lépett, majd megnyomta a kilincset. Megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy a zár nem nyikorog, így halkan kiosont a szobából, s aztán a fürdőt keresve sorra járta a szobákat. Szerencsére nem kellett sokat keresgélnie, harmadik próbálkozásra meg is találta. Úgy gondolta, Naruto biztos nem bánná, úgyhogy nyugodt szívvel lépett be a zuhanyfülkébe.  
A meleg vízcseppek jóleső borzongás kíséretében futottak végig a testén, hogy aztán halk kopogással csapódjanak a földnek. Sasuke leemelt egy tusfürdőt, és alaposan átdörzsölte magát - mivel az akciójuk után azonnal beestek az ágyba, nem takarították le magukat, s ezért hasfalán és combján elvétve még mindig ott volt rászáradva az ő, és Naruto élvezetének bizonyítéka. Akármennyire is nem akarta, de érezte, hogy arca ég a gondolatra, s ahogy felpillantván a zuhanyfülke üvegében meglátta magát, kénytelen volt észrevenni: egészen vörös az arca. De annak örült, hogy hamarabb felébredt: noha kialvatlannak érezte magát, de legalább Naruto nem látta meg őt ilyen ábrázattal.  
Miután lezuhanyozott, magára tekerte az első narancssárga törülközőt, amit talált, s aztán felmosta a követ. Amikor kilépett a fürdőből, ott jártáról immár csak a meleg pára tanúskodott.  
Visszament Naruto szobájába, s meglepődve vette észre, hogy ott időközben egészen világos lett. Összeszedte a ruháit, a nekilátott az öltözködésnek.  
  
Már a felsőjét húzta magára, amikor a háta mögött halk nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes, s ahogy megfordult, Naruto fel is ült az ágyban. Kezeivel álmosan dörzsölgette szemét, s annyira édesen nézett ki, hogy az Uchiha akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.  
De a mosoly azonnal az arcára fagyott, ahogy Naruto álmos hangon megszólalt.  
\- Kiba...?  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit, de aztán újra kinyitotta, s odalépve az ágyhoz leült annak szélére. 'Holnap már nem fogsz ezen a néven hívni...' gondolta szomorúan.  
\- Jó reggelt.  
\- Mm. - Narutónak végre sikerült kidörzsölnie a csipát a szeméből, úgyhogy kezét a szája elé téve ásított egyet, aztán nyújtózkodott, s egészen felélénkült tekintettel nézett a másikra.  
De aztán hirtelen tágra nyíltak a szemei, s az ölébe kapta tekintetét. Ahogy felfedezte önnön meztelenségét, zavartan felkiáltott, majd felkapta a földről az első ruhadarabot, ami a kezébe került - nevezetesen egy zöld dzsekit - és a derekára csapta. Arca égővörösre gyúlt, ahogy szinte már ijedten nézett az Uchihára, de az a zavartságát látva csak újra elmosolyodott. Nem állta meg, hogy ne hajoljon közelebb, és suttogjon a másik fülébe kaján félmosollyal az arcán.  
\- Szerinted nem láttam még eleget belőled?  
Naruto, ha lehet, még vörösebbre nyúlt, de csak bevágott egy durcás arcot, és elfordult. Sasuke ezt látván még szélesebben mosolygott, majd finoman megragadta a szőke arcát, s maga felé fordította. Annak jóformán még reagálni sem volt ideje, a fekete hajú máris birtokba vette az ajkait. Nem telt bele két másodperc, és Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, hogy aztán boldogan viszonozhassa a fiú gyengéd csókját.  
Pár perc múlva elváltak egymástól, s Naruto korábbi haragja mintha soha nem is lett volna. Hirtelen aztán összevonta a szemöldökét, és Sasuke nyakához hajolt. A fiú megborzongott, ahogy a szőke beleszimatolt az érzékeny területbe.  
\- Ez az én tusfürdőm illata! - jegyezte meg csodálkozva, és hatalmas, kék szemeit a feketékbe szegezte.  
\- Igen. Ha megbocsátasz, használtam a fürdőt.  
\- Persze... - mondta halkan Naruto, és két rózsaszín folt jelent meg az arcán.  
Ahogy zavartan félrenézett, Sasuke legszívesebben azonnal folytatta volna a tegnapit, de jelen helyzetében az a legrosszabb lett volna. Így hát csak felkelt az ágyról, nem törődve Naruto őt követő értetlen pillantásával.  
\- Kiba?  
\- Ne haragudj, de most mennem kell. - Sasuke látta, hogy Naruto elszontyolodik, ezért odahajolt, és kedvesen beleborzolt a szőke üstökbe. A fiú kivételesen szó nélkül hagyta. - Szeretnék még maradni, de el kell intéznem pár dolgot.  
Valójában azon kívül, hogy beszél Kibával, nem volt tennivalója. De nem akarta, hogy Jiraiya esetleg hamarabb érjen haza, és itt találja őt. Sőt, már az is elég lenne, ha látná őt a lakása közelében. Elég csak rákérdeznie Narutótól, és máris borul a kártyavár.  
\- Persze, menj csak - mondta a másik, de bús arca ellent mondott nyugodt szavainak. Aztán újra Sasukéra nézett. - Ma még... Öö...  
Az Uchiha arcára halvány mosoly kúszott, minek következtében a szőke ismét elvörösödött. 'Olyan aranyos' gondolta Sasuke, s maga is meglepődött ezen.  
\- Szerintem már épp eleget vásároztunk, ugye? - felelte a ki nem mondott kérdésre. - Mint mondtam, el kell intéznem pár dolgot, de este persze megyünk a... bálra, úgyhogy átjövök. Vagyis... - 'Idióta!' hordta le magát. 'Nem jöhetek át érte, Jiraiya biztosan itthon lesz.' - Nem, inkább találkozzunk a Művészetek Házánál, háromnegyed nyolckor. Odatalálsz? Vagy meg tudsz kérni valakit, hogy kísérjen el?  
Naruto szemlátomást nem nagyon értette a dolgot, de bólintott. Sasuke lelkét továbbra is égették az elkövetkezendő este képzelt, de sajnos valós rémképei, ennek ellenére valamelyest megnyugodott.  
\- Jó, akkor ott találkozunk. - Egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után odahajolt Narutóhoz, és futó csókot nyomott a feje búbjára. - Akkor megyek.  
\- Vá-várj! - kiáltott Sasuke után, aki ekkorra már az ajtóban állt. Gyorsan felpattant az ágyról, és a fiú mellett termett. - Kikísérlek.  
Egy pillanat néma csend. Aztán Sasuke sokat mondó félmosollyal nézett végig a meztelen szőkén.  
\- Így?  
Naruto is lenézett, de aztán gyorsan felkapta fejét, s égő fülekkel vonta össze maga előtt a karjait. De mikor rájött, hogy ez mit sem ér, inkább az ágyéka felé kapott velük.  
Sasuke egy pillanatig elégedetten szemlélte a füle hegyéig elvörösödött fiút, de aztán nem bírta ki. Mellé lépett, kezeit a fiú csuklóira fonta, majd elvonta azokat az ágyékáról, s finoman a falnak szegezte. Naruto felnyögött, ahogy az Uchiha a nyakához hajolt, s lágyan szívogatni kezdte bőrét, míg ezzel egy időben térdét a férfiasságának lökte. Pár pillanatig a szőke fiú édes nyöszörgése töltötte be a szobát, aztán Sasuke a szájához hajolt, s nyelvét a puha ajkak közé csúsztatta. Naruto készségesen nyitotta ki száját, hogy a fekete mind jobban elmerülhessen benne, majd nyelvükkel őrjítően lassú, ugyanakkor végtelenül érzéki játékba kezdtek. Mikor aztán Sasuke már elég keménynek érezte az ölének nyomódó testrészt, egy elégedett mosollyal szakította el száját a fiúétól, és hirtelen hátrébb lépett.  
Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne támadja le azonnal a másikat, de sikerült megálljt parancsolnia azt ösztöneinek. Helyette élvezettel figyelte, ahogy Naruto hirtelen lejjebb csúszik, majd megijedve kezeivel támasztja ki magát, amivel korábban Sasuke szegezte a falnak. Nagyra nyílt, kék szemeivel vetett egy rémült pillantást ágaskodó férfiasságára, majd Sasukéra, aki az ajtónak dőlve, karjait összefonva a mellkasa előtt állt, s elégedetten szemlélte "művét".  
\- Tee...! - kiáltotta aztán felháborodva és tűzpirosan a szőke, de vélhető szitokáradatát nem tudta befejezni, mert Sasuke figyelmeztetőn az ajkai elé emelte mutatóujját.  
\- Ssh. - Megfordult, lenyomta a kilincset, és tett egy lépést, majd hátranézett. - Na, nem jössz kikísérni?  
Naruto szemlátomást majd felrobbant a dühtől és zavartól. Az ágyról hirtelen felkapott egy párnát, s az ajtó felé vágta, de Sasuke még épp idejében zárta be azt, hogy ne a fején landoljon. A mosoly nem hervadt le arcáról, miközben lesétált a lépcsőn, s elhagyta a lakást, de még akkor sem, amikor a saját otthona felé vette az irányt. Talán ezért nézte meg őt néhány ember, aki az utcán járt-kelt. Még ha csak látásból ismerték is, azzal mindenki tisztában volt: egy Uchiha, aki a kora reggeli órákban mosolyogva járja az utcákat, nem mindennapi látvány.

*

  
  
\- Sssz!  
Sasuke bosszúsan felszisszent, ahogy hangos koppanást jelezte lába találkozását a kemény vasrúddal. Elcsikorgatott fogai között pár nem túl szalonképes mondatot, aztán a zseblámpát a földnek szegezte, hogy annak fényével megnézhesse, mivel került közelebbi ismeretsége a cipője. A hosszú vasrúd mellett még számos hasonló pihent, mögötte pedig szürke dobozok sokasága. Tekintetét elvette a poros polcokról, és a lámpával megvilágította a falakat, a kapcsolót keresve. Amint rátalált, lépett előre párat, majd ujjaival lenyomta a hűvös műanyagot. A plafonon kissé lassan, de felgyulladt a régi lámpa, vöröses fénybe vonva a helyiséget. Egy finoman pattanó hang után a zseblámpa fénye kialudt, s Sasuke kiegyenesedve nézett szét maga körül.  
  
Nagyon rég járt utoljára a pincében. Sosem szerette, mert annyira nyomasztó volt a sötét helység, a poros szekrények és dobozok, a sarkokban rezdülő pókhálók. Ablakot, ki tudja miért, nem vágtak, így semmi fény nem hatolt be, s egyetlen szellőző rács hivatott megkönnyíteni a lélegzést - vajmi kevés sikerrel, így a levegő fullasztóan nyomott volt. Sasuke undorodva nézett körül, aztán letette a zseblámpát az egyik polcra, és a biztosíték felé lépett. Valójában semmi gond nem volt vele, de reggeli közben kivételesen benyomta a tévét, s a meteorológus abban épp arra hívta fel a figyelmet, hogy a frontváltás miatt vihar várható az elkövetkezendő napokban. Sasuke először nem foglalkozott vele, de mikor már a tíz óra is eljött, s az ég még mindig szürkés volt, a sápadt fényről nem is beszélve, úgy döntött, inkább ellenőriz mindent, nehogy az esetleges vihar kiüssön majd valamit.  
Valahol az egész mégis irónikus volt. Mintha az időjárás tudta volna, mi fog történni ezen a napon. Mintha csak az esti bálra készült volna fel...  
Sajnos hiába jött haza, egyetlen perc nem volt, amikor az egész ügy kiment volna a fejéből. Már csak azért sem, mert alig ért haza, Kiba jelent meg az ajtóban, hogy átnyújtsa neki a jelmezét. Szerencsére sietnie kellett, ezért csak a kezébe nyomta, majd hozzátette, hogy menjen este időben, hogy még belerakhassák a mikrofont, aztán el is húzott. Na nem mintha Sasuke annyira marasztalni akarta volna. A csomagot csak ledobta az ágyára, de nem volt gusztusa kinyitni. Inkább elment enni, s a befejeztével már jött is le ide.  
Miközben ellenőrizte a vezetékeket, eszébe jutott, hogy talán le kéne kapcsolnia mindent, de aztán feleslegesnek tartotta. Majd akkor, ha villámlik, és dörög - fölösleges lekötnie mindent, ha talán csak futó zápor lesz. Úgyhogy visszazárta az érdes faajtót, ami halk kattanással jelezte, hogy visszailleszkedett a helyére, majd megfordult, s a lépcső felé indult.  
  
De aztán hirtelen megállt a helyiség közepében. 'Hogy eddig nem jutott eszembe!' gondolta, miközben lassan ismét körülnézett, de ezúttal egészen más szemekkel pásztázta a sarkokat. 'Itt voltam akkor is. Vajon...' Lassú léptekkel elsétált az egyik fémállvány mellett, s cipője nyomán finom port vert a föld. 'Vajon hová bújtam el?' A lámpa pislákolni, s halkan zúgni kezdett, így adva a fiú tudtára, hogy bizony eljárt felette az idő. De az Uchihát a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Megkerülte az összegórt tégla és cserépdarabokat, amik valószínűleg még az építkezés után kerültek oda. A szeme aztán megakadt az egyik sarkon. Egyik oldalon magasra tornyozott dobozok, másikon egy betört ajtajú szekrény zárta körül. Ha a dobozokat elé húznák, észre sem lehetne venni. Egy gyermek számára... tökéletes búvóhely...  
Nem bírta ki. Közelebb lépett, majd behúzódott a sarokba. Éppen hogy csak befért, de nem nyomták az őt körülvevő dolgok. Megfogta a dobozokat, s húzni kezdte maga elé. A hirtelen felszálló por a szemébe ment, és köhögnie is kellett, de ennek ellenére elszántan toszogatta őket. Nem mintha nehezek lettek volna, de a mennyiségük figyelemre méltó volt. Amikor az utolsó is a helyére került, Sasuke a földre süppedt, s felhúzta maga előtt a lábait. Immár teljes sötétségben volt, mindössze a szekrény és a dobozok közti vékony rés kötötte őt össze a külvilággal. Lehunyta a szemeit, karját a térde köré fonta, s fejét a hideg vakolatnak támasztva mélyen beszívta a jellegzetes szagú levegőt.  
  
_Hangosan felköhögött, s érezte, hogy undorító váladék szalad fel a torkán, de rögtön visszanyelte. A szeme bekönnyezett a köhögéstől, és a csípő portól, de esze ágában sem volt kimenni. Ez tökéletes búvóhely. Itt nem találnak rá. 'És különben is' gondolta. 'Miért az én szobámat kéne rendbe raknom? Csak nézzenek itt körül - inkább nekik kéne takarítaniuk.' Szemét a dobozok és a szekrény közötti vékony résre szegezte. Már csak azzal kéne kezdenie valamit, és tényleg senki nem találná meg. Akkor aztán kereshetnék, és megbánnák, hogy így lekapták... Hirtelen gondolt egyet, s könyökével erősen beleütött a szekrény oldalába. Az hangosan nyikkant egyet, majd a tönkrement ajtó kitárult, pont eltakarva a rést. A rajta lévő lyuk jóval az ő feje fölött magasodott, így Sasuke immár teljes sötétségben ült. Noha félt a sötétben, szilárdan elhatározta, hogy nem fog kimozdulni. Bátorságát bizonyítandó nyugodt arckifejezéssel dőlt neki a hideg falnak, s percekig némán ült ott. De hirtelen egy pókot látott az arca felé ereszkedni. Torkából néma sikoly szakadt ki, ahogy kihúzta magát, de kezét véletlenül nekilökte a dobozoknak..._  
  
Sasuke szemei felpattantak. 'Emlékszem...' A szíve a torkában kezdett dobogni. Mégis csak volt értelme lejönni ide! 'Ugyanígy ültem itt... Csak jobban elfértem...' Gondolt egyet, s hogy még hasonlatosabbá tegye a helyzetet, nekilökte könyökét a szekrénynek. Akárcsak az emlékében, az ajtó hangos nyikorgással kinyílt, s kitakarta a rést. Az idő múlását csupán annyi jelezte, hogy a faajtón virító lyuk már a homlokánál volt, így aligha használhatta volna ezt ismét búvóhelynek. De hát, most nem is az számított... Vett egy mély lélegzetet, s próbálta felidézni, mi történt ezek után, de vajmi kevés sikerrel. Teltek a percek, de semmi nem történt. Kezdett ideges lenni, s már lökte volna szét az egész kócerját, hogy kimenjen, és "friss" levegőhöz juthasson, mikor furcsa borzongás futott végig a testén. De a földön támaszkodó jobb kézfejéről kiindulva. Felemelte a kezét, s megvillant a szeme, ahogy egy hatalmas, fekete pókot látott átmasírozni rajta. Orrán át kifújta a levegőt, majd egy határozott mozdulattal jobbra vágta a karját, hátha így megszabadul a kellemetlenkedőtől. De csak annyit ért el, hogy jól nekiütötte kezét a mellette lévő dobozoknak. Furcsa, úgy emlékezett, több hely volt... A pók valószínűleg azonnal kinyuvadt, de ez nem volt probléma. Az már sokkal inkább, hogy a dobozok vészesen inogni kezdtek...  
  
_Sasuke felkiáltott, s kezeit maga elé emelte, épp azelőtt, hogy valami keményet érzett volna a fejének csapódni. Szemeit összeszorította, de a várt megszédülés elmaradt. Egy pillanatig mozdulni sem mert, aztán lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Azonnal meg is bánta, mert vastag porfelhő szállt a levegőben, mely így már nem csak a tüdejébe, de a szemébe is utat talált. Könnyezve, fuldokolva rúgta szét maga körül a dobozokat, melyek hangos csattanással terültek el a földön. Kezeivel megtámaszkodott a földön, ahogy előrebukott, s igyekezett kiköhögni magából a sok port, de az rendesen a torkára szaladt, s ott marta, kaparta. Végül nagy nehezen sikerült összeszednie magát annyira, hogy feltápászkodjon, s szétnézzen. Szinte az összes doboz elnyúlva pihent a földön, tartalmuk mellettük szétszórva. 'Remek' dohogott magában, ahogy az apró, ismeretlen tárgyakhoz lépett. 'Apa nagyon kiakad, ha ezt meglátja.' Bosszúsan kezdte visszapakolni a cuccokat a dobozokba, mikor szeme megakadt egy égnek álló lábon. Pontosabban, mancson. Kíváncsian fogta kezébe a puha lábat, s teljesen kiemelte a dobozból..._  
  
\- Áú!  
Sasuke akaratlanul felkiáltott, ahogy a doboz nekicsapódott halántékának, de aztán elnémult. Szemei egészen elkerekedtek a felismeréstől. 'Pont így történt...' Ez alkalommal nem fuldokolt és köhögött, de izgatott kíváncsiságtól hajtva kicsapta a lábát, így a dobozok hangos csattanással terültek szét körülötte. Azonnal felpattant, s tekintetét végigfuttatta a szétszóródott tárgyak között. 'Fölösleges' súgta az esze, de a testének már régen nem az parancsolt. 'Hallottad. Itachi kidobta.' Mégsem tudott megálljt parancsolni magának.  
De egész testében megdermedt, ahogy jó három lépésnyire elgurulva egy puhának és bolyhosnak tetsző, sötét valamit vélt felfedezni... A szíve kétszer akkora sebességre kapcsolt, ahogy szinte odaugrott, s a kezébe vette a valamit. Egy plüss volt.  
A sötétkék egyfejű sárkány.  
A kezei megrándultak, ahogy maga elé emelte a játékot. Az puha volt, s Narutóéval ellentétben nem fakult ki annyira. Két sötét szemében hideg fénnyel meredt az Uchihára, s koráról, valamint megviselt sorsáról csak az tanúskodott, hogy a nyakát jó pár finom, alig észrevehető, de szoros öltés tartotta a testéhez. 'Hogy lehet ez?' futott végig Sasuke agyán, ahogy forgatgatni kezdte kezében a plüsst. 'Ki varrta meg? És hogy került ide vissza?'  
De az összes kérdését elfelejtette, ahogy eszébe jutott valami. Szemei összeszűkültek, s mellkasában akaratlanul benn tartotta a levegőt, ahogy egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfordította a sárkányt. Tekintete automatikusan a jobb mancsára siklott, de azon csak puha, piszkosfehér párnácskák voltak. A balon viszont...  
_"Drága kis Sasukénak, szeretettel: Kushina"_  
Dobbanás. És még egy. Sasukénak nyelnie kellett, noha a szája teljesen kiszáradt.  
  
_A nevem! Az én nevem van rajta!_  
  
Ez a játék... Kétség sem férhet hozzá, ez annak a párja, ami Narutónál van. Mondhatni, testvérek... De hogy került ide vissza? Ha egyszer Itachi kidobta...?  
  
_Akkor ez az enyém, ugye? De jó! Vajon anyáék miért nem hozták fel nekem? Miért volt itt a pincében?_  
  
"Drága kis Sasukénak"... A fiú szíve összeszorult. Kushina tényleg ennyire szerette volna őt? Ennyire? Ha tudta volna előre, hogy a jövőben mit fog tenni az ő fiacskájával... Kushina...  
  
_Rögtön megyek, és megmutatom Itachinak! De... Valamit nem értek...  
Ki az a Kushina? _

~***~

  
  
  
\- Itachiii! - kiáltott fel hosszan ahogy meglátta bátyját, s boldogan loholni kezdett felé. - Nézd!  
Testvére a visító hang hallatán megfordult, s hosszú, lófarokba kötött fekete haja meglibbent a levegővel. Csodálkozó, de egyben megrovó pillantással nézett öccsére, aki egy pillanat alatt előtte termett.  
\- Na végre. Hol jártál, otoutoyo?  
Mikoto ekkor lépett ki a konyhából, s szeme megakadt a fiúkon. Először szinte már megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, de az az arcára fagyott, ahogy feddőn hajolt oda a kisebbhez.  
\- Sasuke! Hogy nézel ki? - A nő odahajolt hozzá, s dörzsölgetni kezdte az arcát. - Egy merő kosz vagy, hogy a ruháidról már ne is beszéljek! Az egy dolog, hogy elbújsz, de mégis hova...  
\- Anya, hagyjál! - nyafogott Sasuke, s miután lerázta magáról a kezeket, hátrébb lépett. De aztán rögtön boldog vigyor terült szét az arcán. - A pincébe bújtam, mert gonoszak voltatok, de nézzétek, mit találtam! - S előhúzta az addig háta mögött rejtegetett plüsst.  
De egyáltalán nem azt a reakciót kapta, amit várt. Senki nem szólt egy dicsérő szót sem csak jóformán megdermedt a levegő. Nem értette, miért, de nem foglalkozott vele különösebben.  
\- Az van ráírva, hogy "Sasukénak", látjátok? - mutatta fel a bal mancsot, s fel sem tűnt neki, ahogy Mikoto lesápad. - Tök jó, nem? De... de ki az a Kushina?  
\- Sasuke!  
Fugakunak mindig is erőteljes hangja volt, de ekkor szó szerint mennydörgött. A fiú összerándult, és félve tekintett apjára. 'Mi a bajuk?' Segélykérőn nézett Itachira, de bátyja is anyjukat figyelte, aki remegő szájjal állt előttük, s hófehér arccal meredt a plüssre. Aztán egyetlen szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és reszkető lábbal eltűnt a konyhában.  
Fugaku vetett egy utolsó, lesújtó pillantást Sasukéra, aztán követte feleségét.  
\- Mikoto...  
Sasuke semmit nem értett. 'Mi történt velük? Miért reagáltak így? Miért nem mondanak semmit?' De kérdéseire senki nem válaszolt.  
Leszegett fejjel lépett el bátyja mellett, és visszament a saját szobájába. Ott aztán lehuppant az ágyra, s eldőlt rajta, miközben szorosan magához ölelte új barátját.  
\- Úgy látom, nem tetszettél nekik... - suttogta maga elé szomorúan.  
  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig feküdt így, de egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Itachi és apjuk hangja szűrődik be a szobába. Nem hallotta, és nem is érdekelte különösebben, miről beszélnek, de Fugaku hangja egyszer csak elhalt, s a következő pillanatban Itachi lépett be a szobába.  
Sasuke félve ült fel az ágyán, tartva a következményektől. Megértette volna, ha amiatt dühösek rá, mert elbújt a pincében, és összekoszolta magát. De hogy a sárkány miatt... Nem, egyszerűen nem értette.  
\- Itachi... - motyogta halkan, és felnézett testvérére, de az a szokásosnál is kifejezéstelenebb arccal viszonozta pillantását. - Mit csináltam rosszul?  
Itachi nem szólt semmit. Hideg fekete szemeit öccsén pihentette, majd lassan a puha kezek ölelte sárkányra fordította. Sasuke kezei megrándultak, s szorítása erősebbé vált a játékon.  
\- M-mi bajuk vele? - A hangja szinte visított, de nem érdekelte. - Hiszen az enyém! Rá van írva a nevem! Akkor miért nem kaptam meg?!  
\- Hol? - Sasuke mindig megborzongott bátyja mély hangjától. - Hol van rajta a neved?  
A fiú elszánt tekintettel fordította fejére a sárkányt, s testvére orra alá dugta.  
\- Látod? - S meglengette a játékot. - Ott, a bal mancsán.  
\- Hn.  
Itachi egyetlen szót sem szólt, csak hirtelen megragadta az előtte táncoló lábat, s egy határozott rántással kitépte öccse kezei közül. Sasuke felkiáltott, s a sárkány után kapott, de már későn.  
\- Hé! Itachi! - kiáltott, s hadonászni kezdett, de bátyja két ujjával erősen meglökte a homlokát, így visszahuppant az ágyba. - Ne, állj meg, add vissza! Az enyém!  
Mintha nem is hallotta volna, testvére nyugodtan sétált az ajtóhoz, s kilépett rajta. Sasuke egy pillanatig dermedten feküdt az ágyban, aztán felpattant, és a fiú után viharzott.  
\- Itachi! Állj meg, nem hallod?! Itachi! - Hangos kiáltása süket fülekre talált. Annyira nem értette, hogy mi folyik itt, hogy miért viselkedik mindenki ilyen furcsán, és hogy miért vették el tőle a játékot, hogy már könnyek feszegették a szemét. - Itachi!!  
Szó szerint nekiszaladt bátyja testének, s megpróbálta kiragadni kezeiből a sárkányt, de a fiú ügyesen kitért előle, s a magasba emelte a játékot.  
\- Sasuke, menj vissza a szobádba. - A hangja őrjítően nyugodt volt.  
\- Nem! - Kétségbeesetten kapott a játék felé, de csak az egyik faroktüskéjét sikerült végigsimítania. - Miért veszed el? Add vissza!  
\- Nem lehet. Menj vissza a szobádba.  
Ekkor szakadt el a cérna. Sasuke már ténylegesen sírt, arcán a tehetetlen düh könnyei csordultak végig.  
\- Miért csinálod ezt?! Itachi...  
Heves érzelmei talán még fivérét is meglephették, mert egy pillanatra megállt, s döbbenten nézte síró öccsét. A fiú pedig kihasználta dermedtségét, és végre sikerült elkapnia a sárkányt.  
Erősen megrántotta, de az sajnos nem szabadult ilyen könnyen Itachi erős ujjai közül. Tehetetlen dühében nagyot dobbantott a lábával, és rángatni kezdte a játékot. Úgy szorította a kezei közt, mintha az élete függne tőle.  
\- Sasuke fejezd be! - szólt rá immár erélyesebben Itachi, s megpróbálta visszaszerezni a sárkányt. - Ez csak egy játék! Millió meg egy ilyet kaphatsz.  
\- De nekem ez kell! - vágott vissza azonnal a kisfiú, és kijelentését megerősítendő újabbat rántott a bolyhos lábakon. - Mi a bajotok vele?! Miért veszed el?! Miért...  
\- Csak.  
  
Sasukéban teljesen felment a pumpa. A vér szinte elöntötte az agyát. Miért akarják mindenáron elvenni tőle?! Hiszen az övé! Itachi nem véletlenül tanította meg olvasni - a neve világosan ott van a bal mancson, és az is, hogy attól a Kushina nevezetű személytől kapta. De miért kellett a pincébe száműzni, ahelyett, hogy nekiadták volna? És most miért akarják mindenáron megfosztani tőle...?!  
\- Itachi!! - kiabált, s hirtelen testvére karja felé kapott, majd erősen belemélyesztette a fogait. Hallotta, hogy Itachi felszisszen, és szabad kezével keményen a hajába markolt.  
Sasuke fájdalmasan felnyögött, mire bátyja azonnal kihúzta karját a fogai közül. A kisebb dühösen rántott egy hatalmasat a játékon, de aztán megdermedt, ahogy fülsértő, ám sokat sejtető reccsenés járta át a szobát.  
\- Itachi, engedd el, elszakad! - fakadt ki kétségbeesetten, ahogy meglátta a sárkány nyakát díszítő rést. Alatta jól látszódott a puha bélés. - Ne, kérlek, engedd el! Kérlek!  
Itachi azonban nem engedte. Jeges tekintetét a Sasukééba fúrta, amit erre újra elleptek a könnyek. 'Miért csinálod ezt...? Itachi...'  
Sasuke összeszorította a fogait, és miközben teljesen magához szorította a plüss lábait, minden erejével rántott rajta egyet. Magában imádkozott, hogy bírja ki még ezt a kicsit... Aztán ő majd megvédi...  
De egész teste megdermedt, ahogy óriási reccsenés itta be magát a fülébe. Szemei nagyra nyíltak, de még nem is volt ideje felfogni a történteket, érezte magát hátrafelé repülni. Hangos csattanással terült el a padlón, ahogy korábban a dobozok a pincében, s az egész világból csak a karjai közt szorított puha testet érzékelte. Szemei nagyra kerekedtek, ahogy meredten bámult maga elé, majd pillantását lassan az ölébe vezette.  
A sárkány ott feküdt. Pontosabban, a teste. A sötétkék lábak felé meredtek, de a feje nem volt sehol. Még mindig meredten felnézett, és látta, hogy Itachi szintén a földön ül. A levegőben, a két fiú között puha, fehér vattadarabok szálingóztak, mintha csak havazna.  
A könnycseppek némán gurultak le a sápadtfehér arcon, a fekete szemek pislogás nélkül bámultak maguk elé, de kérdéses volt, hogy egyáltalán látnak-e valamit. Lassan, nagyon lassan Itachira nézett, de az elfordította fejét. Ahogy Sasuke lejjebb tekintett, szíve fájdalmasan rándult egyet, ahogy a sötét gombszemek szomorúan csillogva tekintettek rá.  
\- Ne... - suttogta megtörten, s ő maga is alig ismerte fel a hangját.  
Itachi jól hallhatóan vett egy mély levegőt, aztán felkelt. Arcán semmilyen változás nem látszódott, ahogy lassan öccse felé indult. Megállt előtte, majd lehajolt, s felemelte öléből a sárkány másik felét. Az apró kezek ernyedten hullottak a földre, a nagy, fekete szemek üresen meredtek maguk elé.  
Látta, ahogy Itachi, kezében a kettészakadt sárkánnyal, lassú mozdulatokkal elsétál. A szívébe pedig új érzés költözött. Egy egészen új.  
\- Utállak...  
A halk hangot hallván Itachi visszafordult, és öccsére nézett, de az lehajtotta a fejét, így fekete tincsei az arcába hulltak. 'Miért, Itachi?!' Mindig is felnézett a testvérére. Mindig. Csodálta, és bár sosem vallotta volna be neki, de olyanná akart válni, mint ő. A bátyja volt a példaképe.  
De most egyszerre elvesztette ezeket az érzéseket, s helyükre tátongó üresség, csalódottság került. Mintha az, akire egész eddigi életében felnézett, hirtelen elárulta volna... És, valamilyen szinten, pontosan ez történt.  
Sasuke felszegte fejét, s nem érdekelte, hogy arcán patakokban folynak a könnyek. Keményen Itachi szemeibe nézett, aki szemlátomást megzavarodott a dühösen csillogó szemektől.  
\- Utállak, Itachi! - ordította, majd egy ugrással felpattant. Kis kezei ökölbe szorultak, s teste remegett a dühtől. - Utállak!!  
Itachinak arcizma sem rándult, de a szemeiben valami fény megváltozott. Ám Sasukét ez egy csöppent sem érdekelte. Hátat fordítva beviharzott a szobájába, és hangosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Aztán az ágyára borult. Sosem érezte még magát ennyire kirekesztettnek. A szülei, a testvére, mindenki őt hibáztatja... És még csak azt sem tudja, miért! Nem értett semmit... És ez fájt a legjobban.  
Arcát a fehér párna közé temette, és keservesen felzokogott.  
  
  
  
\- Hová mész, kislegény? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel a buszvezető.  
Sasuke nem lepődött meg. Noha már betöltötte a hatodik évét, nem gyakori, hogy ilyen idősen egyedül közlekedjenek. Szerencséjére, mindig el tudta bűvölni az embereket.  
\- A bátyámhoz, uram - felelte rögtön tisztelettudóan, s közben nagy szemekkel nézett az öregúrra. - Dolgozni ment, de otthon fejeltette az ebédjét, úgyhogy utána viszem. - S a hatás érdekében megemelte vállát, ezzel felhívva figyelmét a hátán pihenő zsákra.  
Alakítása egyértelműen bevált. A férfi megpaskolta a feje búbját, majd egy gombnyomással bezárta az ajtókat.  
\- Jól van, ügyes fiú vagy. De vigyázz magadra.  
\- Persze, uram - bólintott komoly arccal. - Köszönöm.  
Aztán elfordult, és az idősebb emberek ábrándos, és amolyan "felfallak-olyan-aranyos-vagy"-féle pillantásától kísérve megcélozta a legtávolabbi széket. Miután leült, erővel elfojtott egy elégedett mosolyt, aztán kinézett az ablakon.  
Valójában fogalma sem volt, hova akar menni. Egyszerűen csak eldöntötte, hogy otthagyja őket. Ha ennyit számít ő nekik, ám legyen. Majd kereshetik, de addigra már csak hűlt helyét fogják találni.  
Szomorúan nézte a tájat, az ismerős házakat, melyeket lassan ismeretlenek váltottak fel. Ráadásul, az idő múlásával egyre több fa jelent meg. Sasuke már nem tudta, merre vannak, de nem is érdekelte különösebben. Nem számít, hova megy, csak el innen, messze. Unalmában a busz mellett elszáguldó autókat kezdte figyelni. Sosem érdekelték különösebben, de buszozás közben mindig élvezte figyelni az embereket, akik az autókban ültek. Általában mindig integetett nekik, és a kedvesebbek rendre visszaintettek neki, mosolyogva. De most nem volt hangulata hozzá. Mikor megálltak az egyik megállóban, egy fehér-piros autó sietett el mellettük. Sasuke épp hogy csak egy pillantást tudott vetni rá, de mikor meglátta, kik ülnek benne, azonnal felkapta a fejét.  
Az a szőke fiú... Igen, őt látta korábban! Könnyű volt felismerni, mert a haja szinte vakított, és emellé még ráadásul rikító narancssárga pólót viselt. Még amikor a buszmegállóban állt, akkor látta őt a régiségkereskedő üzlete előtt. Csöppet sem volt feltűnő, ahogy kezeit és orrát az üvegnek tapasztva állt a kirakat előtt, és vágyakozva, meredten bámult valamit. Sasuke igazán nem akarta figyelni őt, vagy ilyesmi, de kábé vele egykorú lehetett, és valahogy nagyon viccesen nézett ki, ahogy szó szerint rátapadt az ablakra. Már akkor is ott állt, amikor ő odaért a megállóba, s végig egyetlen perce sem mozdult el. Sasuke már ott tartott, hogy megszólítja, mi tetszik neki ennyire, mikor hirtelen egy hasonlóan szőke hajú férfi jelent meg mellette.  
\- Apa! Nem vehetnénk meg azt? - A hangja kedves volt, és egyáltalán nem nyafogós, inkább őszintén kérdő. Rámutatott valamire az üveg mögött. - Nagyon tetszik.  
A férfi az ujj irányába nézett, aztán egy hosszú percig nem szólalt meg. Sasuke ekkor jött rá, hogy már régóta bámulja őket, ezért gyorsan az utat kezdte figyelni maga előtt, de a fülét nem zárhatta be.  
\- Sajnálom kicsim, de nem. Na de gyere, menjünk, keresztapa már vár!  
Sasuke nem állta meg, és oldalra sandított. Látta, hogy a férfi játékosan beletúr fia rakoncátlan hajába, mire a gyerek azonnal elmosolyodott, és bólintott. Kézenfogva sétáltak el. A busz ezek után szinte rögtön meg is érkezett, így Sasuke nem foglalkozott tovább az esettel.  
De most, hogy látta őket elszáguldani a busz mellett, újra eszébe jutott a kis jelenet. A szíve mélyén kicsit féltékeny volt a fiúra. Na jó, nem is kicsit. Ő sosem volt ilyen bizalmas viszonyban az apjával. Sőt, abban sem volt biztos, hogy az apja szereti őt. Mindig is Itachit emlegette büszkén, de Sasukéról soha egy szót sem ejtett.  
Egyáltalán, van valaki a családban, akiről bizton állíthatná, hogy szereti őt? A mai nap történtek után már nem volt biztos benne.  
Hirtelen valami veszettül kaparni kezdte a torkát. A szája elé kapta a kezét, és köhögni kezdett, hogy megszabaduljon az érzéstől, de nem sok sikerrel. A szeme bekönnyezett a nagy erőlködéstől, s nagyokat nyelt, mire végre sikerült valamennyire elmulasztania. 'Otthonhagytam a gyógyszereket' jutott eszébe, s egy pillanatra megijedt. De aztán elmúlt. 'Csak megfáztam. Nem lesz nagy bajom. Nélküle is meggyógyulok.'  
Kezdte egyre jobban unni a hosszú buszocskázást. És valószínűleg a sofőrnek is szemet szúrna, ha csak a végállomáson szállna ki, úgyhogy felállt, s odasétált a legközelebbi ajtóhoz. Felvette legártatlanabb ábrázatát, s nagy, kérlelő szemekkel pillantott a mellette álló nénire. Látta, hogy az szinte elolvad a pillantásától, és azonnal megnyomja a jelző gombot, majd megsimította Sasuke arcát. A fiú rühellte ezt, de jobbnak látta nem kimutatni, ezért tettetett kedvességgel elmosolyodott.  
  
A szél felkapta haját, ahogy a busz elsüvített mellette. Köhögnie kellett a kipufogógáztól, de szerencsére hamar elmúlt. Körülnézett, és meglepődve állapította meg, hogy nagyon kiérhetett a városból, mert fákkal körülölelt utak látszódtak, s csak alig egy pár ház. 'Innen érdekes lesz hazakeveredni' gondolta, de aztán rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy neki bizony eszében sincs visszamenni.  
Tűnődve sétált az utcán, mely a buszmegállótól nyílt, s tekintetét folyamatosan a fák között járatta. Milyen szép! Itt szívesen ellakna. A levegő is sokkal frissebbnek érződött, mint otthon. Sőt, mintha még az ég is kékebb lett volna. Hosszú ideig sétált, míg szeme megakadt egy nagy, sárgás mezőn. Érdeklődve vágott át egy sor bokorban, és aztán megállt a mező szélén.  
'Hatalmas!' Ez volt az első jelző, ami az eszébe jutott. Mélyet szippantott a levegőből, s megállapította, hogy annak vadfű illata van. De nagyon kellemes volt. Virágok nem nyíltak sehol, mégis gyönyörű volt az egész. Sasuke felnézett, s elámult azon, mennyire kék az ég. Elmélyülten járta körbe a helyet, néha elidőzött egy-egy sziklánál, amin furcsa növények nőttek, vagy egy dombosabb helyen. A fák is egyre jobban vonzották magukhoz. Nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, és újra átvágva a bokrokon ezúttal a magas, zöld levelű fák közé lépett. Hallotta a madarak csiripelését, s ahogy felnézett, a lombok között átszűrődött a napfény. Csodálatos volt! Annyira, hogy Sasuke, amíg ott sétálgatott, elfelejtkezhetett minden bajáról. Kezét szórakozottan futatta végig a fák törzsén, élvezte a tenyerét bizsergető érdes felületet. De egyszer csak megakadt a szeme valamin.  
Ahogy két fa között kinézett, ismét a sárgás mezőt látta, de ezúttal egy olyan részét, amit korábban nem talált meg. Körülbelül öt méterrel előtte a föld megemelkedett, de szinte teljesen meredeken. A tetejét valami jól láthatóan szúrós gaz fonta körül, de mögötte virágok nyíltak. És nem is akármilyenek! Égkék, és rózsaszín, meg halványlila... Csak színfoltokat látott belőlük a távolság miatt, de gyönyörűek voltak.  
Keze megállt a fa törzsén, amit éppen végig akart simítani, s szemével igyekezett befogadni a látványt. Tényleg csodaszép volt. Szinte érezte, ahogy eggyé válik a természettel. Eddig csak a mesekönyvekben, meg a filmekben látott ilyen tökéletes helyet - a szülei mindig azt mondták, hogy "tökéletes" hely nincs is. De Sasuke sosem hallgatott rájuk: tudta, hogy a szülei örök természetgyűlölők.  
'Talán ha elhoznám őket ide, még ők is meggondolnák magukat' gondolta halvány mosollyal az arcán, de az rögtön lehervadt, ahogy eszébe jutottak a nemrég történt dolgok.  
  
Egész testében megdermedt, ahogy vidám nevetést hallott valahol maga előtt. Az esze azt súgta, hogy lépjen vissza azonnal, de a teste nem mozdult. A szemei aztán elkerekedtek, mikor egy alak jelent meg a virágok közt.  
'Ő az!' gondolta döbbenten, ahogy felismerte a szőke üstököt. 'Az a fiú a régiségkereskedőtől!' Éber tekintettel követte a srác minden mozdulatát. A gyerek szemlátomást nem vette őt észre, de ez érthető, hiszen rengeteg fa ölelte körül a mezőt, ő pedig épp kettő között bújt meg. A narancssárga póló villant egyet, ahogy viselője leguggolt, és virágokat kezdett szedni. 'Egy fiú miért szed virágot?' gondolta felhúzott szemöldökkel Sasuke, és akaratlanul is előrébb tolta a fejét, mintha ezzel csökkenthetné a közöttük lévő távolságot. 'Itachi mindig azt mondja, hogy virágot csak lányok szedhetnek. A fiúk maximum vehetik őket. A lányoknak.' De valahogy nem tudta elítélni a szeme előtt lévő gyereket. Annyira odaillett a virágok közé, mintha csak oda született volna.  
Biztos sokat lehetett a szabadban, mert kezei, melyekben egyre nagyobb lett a csokor, egészen barnák voltak. Ahogy közeledett a meredek rész széléhez, Sasuke erős késztetést érzett, hogy odaszóljon neki, "Vigyázz!", de visszanyomta. Inkább árgus szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a fiú szemügyre veszi a tüskés bozótot, majd leguggol előtte, s újabb virágot szakít. De most, hogy közelebb került hozzá, Sasuke észrevette, hogy nevetésnek nyoma sincs az arcán, s helyette szomorú mosolyra húzódnak az ajkai. 'Mi lehet vele?'  
A fiú talán megérezte a pillantását, mert hirtelen felnézett. Ahogy égkék szemei a feketékbe fúródtak, Sasuke megdermedt, s akaratlanul hátrébb ugrott. De a szőke sem lehetett másként, mert azonnal felpattant, és hátrálni kezdett.  
Sasuke csak annyit látott, hogy a fiú hirtelen meginog, hangosan felkiált, majd előre bukik. Vélhetően megbotlott valamiben, mert gurulni kezdett lefelé, s ahogy a meredek részhez ért, jobb fogódzó híján megmarkolta a tüskés gazt. Sasuke hallotta a fájdalmas kiáltását, s valami pirosat látott végigcsordulni a srác kezén. 'Vér...?'  
  
A teste végre képes volt megmozdulni. Kirohant a fák közül, épp abban a pillanatban, hogy a tüskés növény egy része gyökerestül kiszakadt a földből. A szőke fiú rémülten felkiáltott, s összevonta maga előtt a kezeit. Aztán hangosan felnyögött, ahogy földet ért.  
De Sasuke még hangosabban, hiszen saját testével fogta fel az ütést. A levegő a tüdejében rekedt, ahogy a másik gyerek a testének csapódott, aztán erős köhögő roham jött rá, de legalább egyben volt. Hunyorgó szemekkel nézett fel.  
A szőke fiú lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és szétnézett. Amikor észrevette az alatta fekvő Sasukét, megnyikkant, és felemelkedett, legalább annyira, hogy az ölében üljön, és ne rajta feküdjön. A hatalmas, égkék szemekből könnyek buggyantak ki. A fekete hajú először meglepődött, hogy valaki annyira megijedhet, hogy sírva fakadjon, de aztán észrevette a másik tenyeréből csordogáló vörös anyagot.  
\- Idióta - jegyezte meg, miután feltámaszkodott, s levetette válláról a hátizsákját. Örült, hogy előre gondolkodott, s tett be kötszert. Most jó hasznát fogja venni.  
A másik fiú elkerekedett szemekkel nézte, ahogy előhúzza a hófehér fáslit, meg a vattát, és szó nélkül hagyta, hogy az ölébe húzza a tenyerét. Szemlátomást annyira megdöbbent Sasuke hirtelen megjelenésétől és az egész helyzettől, hogy képtelen volt a beszédre. De miután az Uchiha a fertőtlenítővel átitatott vattával dörzsölni kezdte a tenyerét, felszisszent.  
\- Áá! - Beharapta a szája szélét, és mérges pillantást lövellt a feketére. - Mit csinálsz!?  
\- Fertőtlenítem a sebed - felelte amaz teljes nyugalommal, miközben fel sem pillantott. - Ha fáj, máskor vigyázz jobban. Idióta.  
\- Ne hívj idiótának! - csattant fel a szőke, s éles hangjára Sasuke felpillantott. Sosem látott még ilyen kék szemeket. - Uzumaki Naruto a nevem!  
'Naruto' ízlelgette magában Sasuke a nevet. Szép név. És illik hozzá.  
De ezt persze nem mondta meg neki is. Megrántotta a vállát, aztán figyelmét újra a sebre fordította.  
\- Tőlem.  
Naruto keze megrándult az övében, ami vélhetően az idegesség jele volt. Persze, tudta Sasuke, hogy hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót a modora, de hát istenem! Naruto nem tűnt olyannak, mint az öreg nénik, akiket egy-egy szép pillantással el tud varázsolni. Akkor meg minek erőltesse magát?  
De azért magában elmosolyodott. Csak sikerült beszélnie vele, hn? Pár óra alatt most látja harmadjára. Ez azért jelent valamit, ugye?  
Fehér ujjait a frissen letisztított vágásra szorította, mire az megrezzent, de elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a vérzés szinte teljesen leállt.  
\- Sasuke vagyok - mondta végül halkan, anélkül, hogy a kék szemekbe nézett volna. De így is érezte magán a másik pillantását.  
Jó volt.


	19. A sebekből fakadó vér, melyből barátság születik

\- Sasuke?  
Felpillantott, s látta, hogy Naruto gyanakodva méregeti őt a nagy, égkék szemeivel. Szemlátomást csak kóstolgatta a nevét, ezért Sasuke nem reagált semmit, s tekintetét újra a másik tenyerén fekvő vágásra fordította.  
De Naruto hirtelen kirántotta kezét az övéiből, és felpattant. A fekete hajú enyhe csodálkozással nézett föl, de rögtön össze is húzta a szemét. Naruto pont a nap elé állt be, ezért sziluettjét körbefonta az erős fény, s arca árnyékban maradt - de így is lehetett látni, ahogy dühösen leporolja a ruháját, majd hátat fordít, és eltrappol.  
Sasuke azonban nem volt hozzászokva, hogy így faképnél hagyják. Főleg azok után, hogy épp most "mentette meg" azt az idiótát.  
\- Hé! - kiáltott, miközben felállt, s a hátra sem pillantó szőke után eredt. - Most meg hová mész?  
\- El - felelte szűkszavúan a másik, és dacosan nézett maga elé.  
\- És mégis hova? - Sasuke nem tágított. Eddig a gyerekek, akikkel barátkozni próbált, mind istenítő csodálattal néztek fel rá, amiért ő egy Uchiha, a másik fele pedig pont emiatt utálta ki. De sosem fordult még elő, hogy valaki keresztülnézzen rajta. Talán pont ezért nem hagyta ennyiben. - Legalább azt megengedhetnéd, hogy bekössem a sebed!  
Naruto vetett rá egy szinte gyilkosnak mondható pillantást, aminek szúrósságát csak az oldotta fel, hogy a durcásan lefelé konyuló ajkainak láttán Sasukénak erős mosolyoghatnéka támadt. De a szőke ezt szemmel láthatóan félreértette, mert fújtatott egyet, és egy erőteljes rándítással a fején újra a füvet nézte maga előtt.  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá! - kiáltotta, és megszaporázta lépteit. De az Uchiha ugyanígy tett. - Ne tegyél úgy, mintha foglalkoznál velem!  
\- Tessék? - Sasuke csodálkozva felvonta a szemöldökét. - Hogy érted ezt?  
Naruto nyelt egyet, és elfordult, hogy ne kelljen a másik szemébe néznie.  
\- Nem kell megjátszanod a kedveset. - A hangja furcsamód hirtelen egészen lehalkult, s eltűnt belőle a morcosság. Helyette végtelenül szomorúnak tűnt. - Egyedül is boldogulok.  
Sasuke megállt két lépés között, és összevont szemöldökkel, kérdőn tekintett Naruto után. A fiú úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre hirtelen lemaradását, s kitartóan sétált tovább, de négy-öt lépés után végül ő is megállt. Fejét lehajtotta, ahogy a földre meredt, s Sasukéban, ahogy a fiú hátát nézte, akaratlan is sajnálat ébredt. 'Miért mondja ezt?' gondolta, s már emelte a lábát, hogy hozzá lépjen, de végül a helyén maradt.  
\- Senkinek nem jó, ha egyedül van.  
Halk, nyugodt kijelentése ahelyett, hogy megnyugtatta volna a szőkét, szemlátomást csak még jobban felingerelte. Látta, ahogy a kis, barna kezek ökölbe szorulnak, miközben a fiú felkiáltott.  
\- Én egyedül vagyok, világos?! - Anélkül, hogy egyszer is Sasukéra nézett volna, tett egy negyed fordulatot, és döngő léptekkel megindult visszafelé, a virágos emelkedőre. - Úgyhogy hagyj békén!  
\- Naruto... - Hívta a nevén halkan Sasuke, de a másik vagy nem hallotta, vagy nem foglalkozott vele.  
  
Az Uchiha pár lépés távolságból követte a fiút, aki, miután visszaért az emelkedőhöz, kis nehézséggel feltrappolt, aztán visszasétált oda, ahol elejtette a virágcsokrát. Megállt fölötte, majd lehajolt, s lassan a karjába vette a szálakat. Sasuke még mindig nem látta az arcát, de az enyhén remegő kezeit annál inkább. Talán dühös? Vagy...fél? "Az emberek gyakran próbálják dühvel és gorombasággal leplezni a félelmüket, Sasuke" mondta neki sokszor az anyja. A fiúnak ugyanis nagyon nehezen ment a barátkozás: jóformán csak a "csodálói" álltak szóba vele, a többiek vagy keresztülnéztek rajta, vagy mindenért kötözködtek. Emiatt ő egészen elzárkódott a társaságtól. "Talán attól félnek, nem fogadod majd el őket - nem tudják, hogy semmiben nem különbözöl tőlük. Ezért bántanak szavakkal. De kicsim, ez rád is igaz. Ne zárkózz el azért, mert félsz a visszautasítástól. Lásd meg, fogadd el, és oszlasd el a félelmet másokban. Ahogy magadban is."  
Naruto is félne? Ahogy nem sokkal a fiú háta mögött állt, s látta annak lehajtott fejét, reszkető vállát, egyre inkább ez a gondolat ért benne. De mitől?  
Végül összeszedte a bátorságát, s egy lépéssel közelebb ment hozzá. Csak eggyel.  
\- A bátyám szerint - kezdte halkan, s nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy hangjára Naruto megrezzen -, csak az van egyedül, aki egyedüllétbe száműzi magát. Olyan nincs, hogy senki ne legyen körülötted.  
\- Hát, ezek szerint van - fakadt ki keserűen Naruto, miközben lehuppant a fűbe, s térdeit összehúzta maga előtt. - De neked, úgy látszik, van bátyád is, meg biztos szerető családod is. Akkor honnan tudhatnád, milyen egyedül lenni?  
Sasuke megdermedt, ahogy Naruto hátranézett. A kék szemekből düh áradt, de az Uchiha érezte a mögöttük megbújó kétségbeesést. A szőke egy percig némán meredt rá, aztán visszafordult, s a fákat kezdte bámulni a mező körül.  
\- És a te családod? - kérdezte, miközben tett egy újabb lépést előre. Naruto nem fordult meg. Talán nem is vette észre.  
Egy végtelenül hosszúnak tűnő percig nem szólalt meg. Lenge szellő borzolta meg a hajukat, miközben könnyedén végigsöpört a tájon, s felkapott egy-egy falevelet, hogy magasan az égbe röpítse.  
\- Nincsenek testvéreim - suttogta Naruto, s hangja szinte teljesen elenyészett a fák susogásában. - Nincsen anyám.  
\- Hogy érted? - kérdezte zavartan Sasuke, s ismét tett egy bátortalan lépést a magában gubbasztó fiú felé. Igazából maga sem értette, miért nem hagyta már rég magára, de... Sosem látott még olyan gyereket, aki nála magányosabbnak tűnt. De most, hogy belegondolt, a fiúnak talán igaza volt. Mert bár Sasukénak nem voltak barátai, de a családja mindig ott volt, rájuk számíthatott.  
Egészen mostanáig. De ezeket a gondolatokat most inkább félre söpörte.  
\- Meghalt. Amikor születtem. Érted?! - Naruto kétségbeesése egyre inkább megmutatkozott a hangján is. Sasuke nem értette, hogy tudott ez a fiú ilyen rövid időn belül ilyen gyökeres hangulatváltozáson átmenni. - Miattam!  
Halál... Sasuke tudta, mi az. Anya elmondta. Amikor elalszol, és többé nem ébredsz fel. És többé nem lehetsz azokkal, akiket szeretsz. De neki még nem halt meg senkije... Nem tudja, milyen az.  
\- Miattad halt meg? Az nem lehet.  
Naruto gúnyosan fújt egyet, amit Sasuke nem tudott mire vélni. 'Mi van ezzel a fiúval?'  
\- De igen. Miattam halt meg. Rendou is megmondta.  
A fekete hajú felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Az ki?  
A szőke még összébb húzta a lábait, s keresztülvetette rajta a karjait. A fejét is odahajtotta, ezért Sasuke már alig értette, amit mond.  
\- Egy idősebb fiú ott, ahol lakom. Azt mondta, azért nincs anyukám, mert megöltem, és ezért utál mindenki. Még apa is. - Szaggatottan vett egy nagy levegőt, de aztán szinte már hadarva folytatta, mint aki örül, hogy végre kiadhatja magából. - Megkérdeztem aput, de azt mondta, bolond vagyok, és ne hallgassak Rendoura, mert csak azért beszél így, mert ő nem jön ki jól a szüleivel, és nincsenek rendes haverjai, csak azok, akik félnek tőle, és nem mernek kötözködni vele. De talán csak meg akart nyugtatni, és igazából engem ő is...  
\- Te tényleg egy idióta vagy - szakította felébe Sasuke nem túl kedvesen. Naruto meg is döbbent, mert a válla fölött hátralesett. Az Uchiha látta, hogy a nagy kék szemekben apró könnycseppek ülnek. - Az apád szeret téged!  
\- Honnan tudod azt te? - vágott vissza rögtön a fiú, és újra előre fordult, miközben ügyetlenül megtörölte a szemét. - Te nem is ismersz.  
\- Láttalak titeket. Annál a boltnál, ahol a régiségek vannak. - Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy Naruto abbahagyja a szipogást, és megdermed, de nem fordul hátra. - Hidd el, csak úgy sütött róla, hogy szeret.  
\- ... Tényleg?  
Sasuke tényleg sajnálta a fiút. Annyi keserűség és reménykedés volt a hangjában! Ennyi idősen nem szabadna így éreznie. Fugaku már régen megmondta a fiainak: készüljenek fel rá, hogy sokan nem fogják őket szeretni. A féltékenység és a félelem haragot és megvetést szül. Az 'Uchiha" pedig nagy név, és emiatt sokan fognak így érezni.  
De Narutó problémája teljesen más volt. Az a Rendou, vagy ki, rajta vezette le a dühét és saját baját, a többi gyerek pedig a nagy sráctól való félelmében biztos bólogatott. Szegény kölyök.  
Lassan lépett még közelebb hozzá.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy apa utáljon! - nyüszített fel Naruto. Sasuke ennek örült: anyja mindig azt mondta, sírás után már csak mosolyogni tud az ember. - Csak ő van nekem, egyedül ő. Senki nem akar a barátom lenni, senki nem szeret engem. Csak ő.  
\- Én szeretnék a barátod lenni.  
  
Néma csend. Egyetlen pisszenés sem hallatszott. Naruto nagyra nyílt szemekkel, lassan fordult hátra, s azok még jobban elkerekedtek, ahogy észrevette: Sasuke már ott áll a háta mögött. Megrezzent, ahogy a fiú a vállára tette a kezét, s lágyan mosolyogva nézett rá.  
Sasuke nem hitte volna, hogy ma még így fog mosolyogni. De fel akarta vidítani őt. Szemlátomást sokkal rosszabbul viselte, hogy kirekesztették, mint a fekete hajú. Emellett... Tényleg a barátja akart lenni. Akkor ő is megtudhatná végre, milyen az.  
\- Szeretnél... a barátom lenni? - ismételte hebegve Naruto, miközben szemeit nem vette le a mögötte álló fiúról. - Komolyan?  
Sasuke bólintott. Aztán megfogta a másik kezét, és egy rántással felhúzta. Naruto azonban felkiáltott, és elkapta a kezét.  
\- Mi az... - kezdte volna Sasuke zavartan, de aztán észrevette, hogy a barna ujjak között újra csorogni kezd a vér. - Jaj, sajnálom! Elfelejtettem, én... sajnálom! - mentegetőzött gyorsan, s megragadta Naruto csuklóját. Aztán húzni kezdte maga után.  
\- M-mit csinálsz?! Hova rángatsz? - kiáltott Naruto, de aztán, vélhetően a fájdalomtól, felszisszent. - Áú!  
\- Bocsi. - Sasuke lehúzta őt az emelvényről, s a fák irányába sétált, ahol a táskáját hagyta. - Most már bekötöm.  
\- He? - Naruto kitépte a kezét az övéből, de azért tovább sétált mögötte. Viszont egészen más hangon szólalt meg, mint korábban. - Nem kell ezt csinálnod miattam. Majd begyógyul magától.  
Sasuke az égnek emelte tekintetét. Miért ilyen nehéz vele? Az egyik pillanatban olyan aranyosnak és szeretetéhesnek tűnik, a következőben pedig rideg és elutasító.  
\- Igen, pont úgy néz ki - mondta, akarata ellenére nem túl barátságosan. - Anya már egy kisebb karcolást is betapaszt nekem. Ezt minimum le kell fertőtleníteni, és bekötözni.  
\- Igen? Te viszont nem vagy az anyám, úgyhogy ne anyáskodj! - Sasuke értetlenül nézett hátra. 'Miért kapta fel megint a vizet?' - Nem kérek a sajnálatodból! Ha csak azért mondtad, hogy legyünk barátok, mert megszántál, akkor inkább felejtsük el.  
A fekete hajú ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy visszakiáltson, s helyette megragadta Naruto vállait, majd a földre nyomta őt. Mielőtt az felocsúdhatott volna, már a táskával a kezében lépett vissza hozzá, s leült vele szemben a fűbe. Aztán törökülésbe húzta a lábait, és keményen a másikéba fúrta tekintetét.  
Az volna a baja, hogy Mikotót említette? Persze, lehet, hiszen neki nincsen anyja... De hát akkor sem kéne így felkapnia a vizet, ő csak jót akart!  
\- Naruto. - Az említett durcás-mérgesen nézett rá. - Miért nem bízol jobban az emberekben? Az, hogy valaki kedves veled, még nem jeleneti azt, hogy szán téged. És nem, én tényleg a barátod akarok lenni. Bár ha minden mondatomért így lekapod a fejem, talán még át kéne gondolnom.  
Naruto lehajtotta a fejét. Hosszú ideig nem szólt semmit, de az Uchiha ezt jó jelnek tartotta. Ezek szerint elgondolkozik azon, amit mondott.  
\- Sajnálom -suttogta végül, miközben a földet nézte. - Én csak... Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy valaki kedves legyen velem.  
Sasuke elmosolyodott. De ez a mosoly teljesen más volt, mint amit a buszon villantott az idős nénire - ez a szívéből jött, és őszintén. Kezébe fogta Naruto sérült jobbját, és maga elé húzta. A fiú megrezzent az érintésére, de nem nézett fel.  
\- Akkor majd én hozzászoktatlak. -Erre viszont már felkapja a fejét, és nagy szemekkel meredt a feketére, majd meghatottan összehúzódtak az ajkai. Sasuke már attól tartott, megint sírva fakad, de helyette szélesen elmosolyodott, és bólintott.  
Aranyos volt.  
  
A fekete hajú futólag megpaskolta a szőke buksit, aztán előhalászott a táskájából egy darab zsebkendőt, és törölgetni kezdte az újfent véres sebet.  
\- Elég ronda ez a vágás - jegyezte meg rosszallón, ügyet sem vetve a másik fájdalmas felszisszenéseire. - Az a gaz hogy tudta ezt csinálni veled?  
\- Nem a gaz volt - szűrte összeszorított fogai között Naruto. - Mögöttük volt egy éles kő, amit nem vettem észre, és abba kapaszkodtam. De letört belőle egy darab.  
Sasuke megállt finoman törülgető mozdulata közben. A szőke felpillantott, ugyanabban a pillanatban, ahogy a fekete hajú felállt.  
\- Sasuke...? - kérdezte csodálkozva, de az említett nem válaszolt. Helyette hátat fordított, s a meredek rész felé indult.  
'Itt kell lennie' gondolta, s keresgélni kezdett alatta a fűben. Tudta, hogy Naruto értetlenül nézi tevékenységét, de nem foglalkozott vele. Ujjaival a puha fű közé túrt, de amit keresett, nem találta.  
\- Mit csinálsz? - nyafogta a háta mögött Naruto.  
Nem válaszolt. 'Valahol itt kell lennie... Á! Győzelem' gondolta örömmel, ahogy kezei közt megérezte a hűvös, érdesen szilárd anyagot. Kezébe fogta, majd felemelkedett, s kihúzta magát. Ahogy ujjait elernyesztve hátrahúzta, tenyerében diónál valamivel nagyobb méretű kődarabot látott. Több oldala szinte papírsima volt, de éles, recés részek jelezték egykori csatlakozási helyét egy még nagyobb kődarabhoz.  
Sasuke maga elé emelte a bal kezét, s közben megszorította a másikban tartott követ. Tudta, mit akar csinálni, s eddig biztos is volt benne, de most, hogy cselekedni kellett volna, habozott. 'Gyerünk már, Sasuke!' bíztatta magát, s összeszorította fogait. 'Csak gyorsan ess túl rajta!'  
Lehunyta a szemeit, vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán a jobb kezét egy határozott lendítéssel áthúzta másikon. De a legeslegutolsó pillanatban bepánikolt. El akarta rántani balját, de már késő volt. Csak annyit ért el, hogy a tenyere helyett a hüvelykujját hasította keresztbe, de így viszont sokkal mélyebben, mint ahogy azt tervezte.  
Hangosan felszisszent a pár másodperc késéssel ujjába nyilalló fájdalomra, majd eldobta a követ. Nem túl elégedetten látta, hogy vörös patakocska indul útjára kezén.  
De végülis, így is megteszi.  
Megfordult, és határozott léptekkel indult meg vissza Naruto felé, aki elkerekedett szemekkel nézte vértől csöpögő ujját. Aztán egészen lesápadt.  
\- Sa... Sasuke, mit csináltál?! - kiáltott fel, és már pattant volna fel ültéből, ha a másik nem inti le. - Mit...  
\- Add a kezed.  
A teljesen nyugodt hangja úgy tűnik, megálljt tudott parancsolni a szőke feltörő indulatainak. A fiú nagyot nyelve küzdötte le kikiabálásra váró szavait, s a félig megtisztogatott kezét Sasuke felé nyújtotta. A fiú becsúsztatta alá a sajátját, így a két seb egymással párhuzamosan feküdt.  
\- Nézd - súgta Sasuke, miközben tekintetét egy pillanata sem vette le a másik kezéről. - Két külön seb. De egyformák, ugye? - Naruto bólintott, aztán Sasukéra nézett. De mielőtt még kérdezhetett volna, a fiú hirtelen kihúzta kezét a másiké alól, s vörös ujját a másik vágásához szorította.  
\- Áú! - kiáltott fel Naruto, és egy pillanat múlva elrántotta a kezét. A kis vér elmaszatolódott rajta. - Ezt meg most miért csináltad?!  
Sasuke azonban csak elmosolyodott.  
\- Hogy a testvérem legyél.  
\- Mi? - A kék szemek nagyra nyíltak, és értetlenül meredtek a másikéba. - Hogy érted?  
\- Úgy, ahogy mondom. - Sasuke felvette a földről a nedves zsebkendőt, s előbb megtörölte saját ujját, majd Naruto keze után nyúlt. A fiú bizonytalanul adta oda, hogy azt is megtisztíthassa. - Itachi mesélte, hogy ha valakivel ezt csinálod, akkor az a vértestvéred lesz. - Egy pillanatra felnézett, és őszinte mosollyal tekintett a szemlátomást könnyeivel küszködő szőke szemébe. - Most már nemcsak apukád, de barátod, és testvéred is van. Hm?  
Naruto meg sem tudott szólalni. A szája nyitva volt, de hangok nem jöttek ki rajta. De a szeme szélében nagy, kövér könnycsepp ragyogott.  
\- Sasuke... - nyöszörögte végül egészen magas hangon.  
Ő azonban értette. A táskából mosolyogva húzta elő a fáslit, amit aztán szépen Naruto kezére tekert. Most jól jött, hogy régen annyit játszott orvososdit Itachival, és bátyja megtanította ezeket neki. A saját ujjára csak egy kis, fehér tapaszt rakott, aztán felállt, s a kezét nyújtotta Narutónak. A fiú egy perc habozás után elfogadta, így Sasuke óvatosan felhúzta a csuklójánál fogva. Kedvesen mosolygott a kék szemekbe, és a nap folyamán először érzett határtalan jókedvet.  
\- Gyere.  
Naruto nem kérdezte, hova. Csak bólintott, majd mellé lépett, szemlátomást készen arra, hogy bárhová kövesse. Sasukénak azonban hirtelen erős köhögő rohama támadt. Kezét a szája elé kapta, s még meg is görnyedt, de aztán érezte, ahogy a kaparó, hörgő érzés elmúlik a torkából, s egy nagyot nyelve az érzékei is a helyre állnak. 'Fenébe...' gondolta.  
\- Hé, Sasuke, minden oké? - kérdezte ijedten Naruto, s rögtön mellette termett. Óvatosan a hátára tette a kezét. - Beteg vagy?  
Sasuke végighúzta kétszer tenyerét a nadrágján, aztán belső kényszer miatt újabbat nyelt. Jó lenne hamarosan valami innivalóhoz jutni. Akkor talán le tudná nyelni ezt a kaparó érzést.  
\- Nincs gond - felelte kitérve, s aztán, hogy elterelje a beszélgetést, maga mellett jobbra mutatott. - Menjünk oda, a mezőre.  
Naruto vetett még rá egy utolsó aggódó pillantást, de végül szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot, s elindult a mutatott irányba. Sasuke ettől valamelyeset megnyugodott.  
'Hülye betegség' gondolta magában, s megpróbálta kizárni elméjéből a torkában máris újra megjelenő, egyelőre csak finoman kaparászó érzést. 'Talán tényleg hozni kellett volna a gyógyszereket...'  
De végül kizárta a fejéből ezeket a gondolatokat. A lényeg csak az, hogy most Narutóval lehet. Ő az első barátja... Az első, aki annak ellenére, hogy teljesen különbözik tőle, mégis ugyanolyan, mint ő. Furcsa érzés volt. Szokatlan, de valahol mégis természetes. És ez megmosolyogtatta a lelkét.  
  
  
  
\- Hé, Sasuke.  
\- Hm?  
\- Nézd, azt a felhőt ott.  
\- Melyiket?  
\- Azt a nagyot. Ott, pont a fejed fölött!  
\- Mm, igen. Mi van vele?  
\- Nem olyan, mint egy béka?  
\- Nem.  
A szőke durcásan leeresztette a kezét, és elhallgatott. Sasuke világosan érezte, hogy a másik megsértődött. És felfedezése miatt nem tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt.  
\- Szerintem hajóra jobban hasonlít.  
Naruto egy perc késéssel felkuncogott mellette, épp abban a pillanatban, ahogy könnyű szél libbent el fölöttük, megsimítva az arcukat. A kellemesen birizgáló fűben feküdtek, úgy, hogy a fejük pihent egymás mellett, testük pedig ellentétesen, miközben a vakítóan kék égboltot figyelték. A szellő egyszerre édes és kesernyés illatokat hozott magával, majd vad fű illata töltötte meg a mélyet lélegző Sasuke orrát. Nagyon jó volt. A szemét is lehunyta, s úgy érezte, ő maga eggyé válik a természettel. Naruto is elhallgatott, valószínűleg ő is hasonlókon gondolkozott. Hosszú, hosszú ideig feküdtek így, s a fekete hajú érezte, ahogy érzékszervei felfejlődnek. A madarak csiripeltek, a fák finoman suhogtak a szélben... Minden tökéletes volt. 'Örökké el tudnék itt lenni' gondolta.  
Egyszer csak valami édes hang töltötte be a fülét. Egy olyan hang, ami biztosan nem egy dalos kedvű madárkától származott.  
Kinyitotta a szemét, s oldalra sandított: Naruto még mindig csukott szemmel feküdt, halványan mosolyogva, de meg-megrezdülő ajkai azt mutatták, hogy bizony ő a hang forrása.  
\- Mit dúdolsz?  
A kék szemek felnyíltak, s Sasukéra néztek. A fiú úgy érezte, mintha leskelődésen kapták volna, noha erről szó sem volt. Zavarában elfordult, s újra a kék eget kezdte tanulmányozni.  
\- Tetszik?  
Narutónak a hangja is mosolygott. Sasuke bólintott, s mozdulata nyomán puhán megzörrent a fű.  
\- Nekem is. Nagyon. - Naruto újra dúdolni kezdett.  
Sasuke még csak egyszer, egyetlen egyszer hallott dúdolni valakit, és az is csak Itachi volt, az ő nem túl mély, de tisztán zengő hangján. De Narutoé teljesen más volt. Magas és puha, édes és fülbemászó. Ráadásul teljesen fesztelenül csinálta, mintha ezzel is közelebb érezné magához a természetet. Sasuke nem hazudott. Tényleg nagyon szép dallam volt. Egyszerű, de mégis gyönyörű.  
\- Mi ez? - ismételte meg a kérdését, amikor Naruto elhallgatott.  
\- Szóval láttál annál a boltnál, ugye? A régiségkereskedőnél - tette hozzá, mikor Sasuke nem válaszolt. - Van ott egy ékszeres doboz, ami nekem nagyon, nagyon tetszik. Már évek óta ott van, mert emlékszem, apa az egyik barátjának vett ott valamit, amikor én megláttam. Kíváncsiságból nyitottam csak ki, de valahogy megmaradt bennem a dallama. Annyira szép! - Sasuke megint oldalra pillantott, s látta, hogy Naruto szomorkás mosollyal nézi az eget. - Azóta mindig könyörgöm apának, ha itt járunk, de sose veszi meg nekem. Azt mondja, ékszeresdoboz nem kell fiúknak.  
'Van benne valami' gondolta Sasuke, de véleményének nem adott hangot. Különben is, ha Narutónak ekkora örömet okoz, igazán megvehetné neki.  
\- Hé, megtanítsam neked? - a lelkes hang hallatán Sasuke oldalra kapta a fejét, és látta, hogy Naruto csillogó szemekkel mered rá, miközben felkönyököl. - Na?  
Erre hogy lehet nemet mondani?  
És... különben is szép dallam.  
\- De nincs jó hangom - tette hozzá rögtön, hátha emiatt Naruto meggondolja magát. Hát tévedett.  
  
A fiú angyali türelemmel ismételgette neki a dallamot, s lassan ő is csatlakozott. Eleinte nem nagyon találta a hangokat, de talán az is berondított, hogy zavarban volt. Persze, szokott ő dudorászgatni, de az apja mindig azt mondta: "Egy fiú nem énekel. Főleg akkor nem, ha Uchiha." Ezek után ezt csinálni Narutóval... De, valahol mégis jó volt. Füle hamar beitta a könnyű dallamot, s ahogy lassan felbátorodott, úgy lett hangja is egyre tisztább. Végül már hosszú percek óta ismételgették ezt, mikor Naruto nem bírta tovább, és felkiáltott.  
\- Sasuke, te miről beszéltél?! Olyan szép hangod van!  
A fiú nem tudott mit reagálni rá. Sosem dúdolgatott még így, szándékosan. Annyira furcsa volt... és mégis odaillő. Mint ahogy minden, amit azóta tett, hogy megismerte Narutót.  
\- Egyébként miért szedted azokat a virágokat? - kérdezte az Uchiha, hogy más felé terelje a beszélgetést. Érezte ugyanis, hogy az arca felmelegedik.  
Naruto azonban szinte homlokára csapott, ahogy egy kiáltás kíséretében felpattant.  
\- Jaj, ne! A virágok! - Ijedten nézett Sasukéra, aki nem értette a hirtelen változást, de azért felkelt a földről, majd nekilátott leporolni magáról a gyomokat. -Már nincs idő újakat szedni, mert sietni kell hozzá, mert utána apa vissza fog jönni értem, és...  
\- Tessék? - kérdezte zavartan Sasuke.  
A szőke felsóhajtott, aztán a földnek motyogott tovább.  
\- Anyának akartam vinni. Apa kirakott itt a mezőn, és mondta, hogy szedjek egy csokor virágot, és vigyem el anyunak. Nemsokára visszajön, és akkor pedig együtt elmegyünk keresztapámhoz, ahogy minden évben.  
Az anyukájának? Akkor a temetőbe akar menni?  
\- Hogy érted, hogy "minden évben"? - kérdezte ennek ellenére.  
Naruto megdermedt, és lassan ráemelte a tekintetét. A kék szemek szomorúan csillogtak.  
\- Sajnálom, teljesen kiment a fejemből. Pedig... Szólnom kellett volna... - Sasuke már sürgetőn szólt volna közbe, de a másik arckifejezése elhallgattatta. - Sasuke, mi csak évente egyszer jövünk ide, Konohába. Amikor meglátogatjuk anyut. De utána... hazamegyünk.  
\- Haza? - Sasuke érezte, hogy kiszárad a szája. Hát persze! Most már világos, miért nem látta korábban soha a fiút. - Az messze van?  
\- Azt hiszem... nem. Szerintem nincs nagyon messze. - Naruto elgondolkodva meredt maga elé, Sasuke pedig valahol megkönnyebbült. Nem akarta elveszíteni a legelső barátját, rögtön azután, hogy megismerte.  
\- Egy év... azt hiszem, sok idő. - Mondta lassan a fekete hajú, és látta, hogy Naruto szája összeszorul. - De, ha az otthonod nincs messze, akkor azt hiszem, meglátogathatlak.  
\- Tényleg? - Naruto szomorkás arca egyből eltűnt, s helyette valósággal felragyogott.  
Sasuke csak mosolyogva bólintott, de aztán komolyra fordította arcát.  
\- De most siessünk anyukádhoz!  
A szőke fiú megmerevedett, s nagy szemekkel nézett rá. Sasuke szinte hallotta, ahogy az agykerekei zötyögnek, és nem tudott mit kezdeni a széles mosolyával.  
\- Elkísérsz? Tényleg? - A hangja egyszerre nevetett, és reménykedett. Sasuke pedig beleborzolt a szőke hajába, úgy, ahogy Itachi szokta neki.  
\- Persze. Erre valók a barátok.  
\- Főleg, ha testvérek! - tette hozzá vidám kacajjal Naruto. - Gyere, tudom, merre van! Nem messze innen, a... abban a... Tudod, na, abban az utcában!  
Sasuke ráhagyta, s követte az elsiető fiút. Nem vágyott rá, hogy temetőbe menjen - Itachi épp eleget riogatta a szellemekkel, amik a temetőkből jönnek elő, hogy halálra rémítsék az áldozataikat. De... Fényes nappal volt. 'Ráadásul, Naruto itt van mellettem.'  
Ha más nem, hát miatta elmegy. Megérdemli, hogy ne legyen egyedül.  
  
  
  
Körülbelül tizenöt perc múlva elérték a temetőt. Noha Sasuke Konohában nőtt föl, de számos hely volt, ahol még sosem járt, s ez a külvárosi rész ezek közé tartozott. Ám Naruto jól elboldogult a kanyargós utak közt, annak ellenére, hogy nem volt idevalósi.  
Sasuke kissé összébb húzta magát, miközben elsétáltak a hűvösfehér tömbök között. A fiú megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy mindegyik alatt egy ember fekszik. Vajon majd ő is egy ilyen kő alatt fog feküdni, ha majd megöregszik, és meghal? Nem tetszett neki a gondolat, nagyon nem.  
A szőke fiú átvágott a sok robosztus tömb között, és a végén kikanyarodva egy magas fa felé vette az útját. Annak tövében, a többitől különválasztott sírkő feküdt. A fiúk megálltak előtte, s Sasuke alaposan végigjáratta tekintetét a kőtömbön. Látszott, hogy régen jártak itt, mert a gazok egészen benőtték, hogy a vésett feliratot el sem lehetett olvasni, és beterítették a fölötte lévő fáról ráhulló levelek. Naruto némán lehajtotta a fejét, s kezeit összetette maga előtt. Sasuke ezt látván nyelt egyet, és követte példáját. Krábban nem nagyon vitték temetőkbe, de tudta, hogy imádkoznia kell. De mivel egyet sem tudott, így jobb híján beszélni kezdett a nőhöz.  
  
'Naruto mamája néni...' Nevetséges, amit csinál. De... nem állhat itt csak így. 'Sajnálom, hogy meg tetszett halni, és így nem tud Narutóval lenni. Pedig nagyon aranyos gyerek. Persze, tudom, még csak ma ismertem meg, de... Kedves. És barátságos. Azt hiszem, arra termett, hogy szeressék, de ő fél, és emiatt bizalmatlan másokkal. Velem is az volt. De talán most már jobban fog barátkozni. Én...' Mit mondhatna még? ' Örülök, hogy találkoztam vele. Nagyon. Legalább ennyi jó volt abban, hogy elvették tőlem a sárkányom... Tényleg! Esetleg meg tetszene tudni keresni valamelyik rokonomat? Itachi mesélte, hogy a jó emberek a Mennyországba mennek, és mivel Naruto nagyon jó gyerek, gondolom, ön is az, és ott van fenn. És biztos van ott nekem is valakim. Szóval meg tetszene tudni keresni, és megkérni, hogy nézzen rá az ügyemre? Én nem akartam elkeseríteni anyát, és... azt sem tudom, miért lett mérges apa. De igazán elmondhatták volna, mi volt a bajuk. Legalább... Legalább azt meg szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy ki az a Kushina. Hiszen, meg szeretném köszönni neki az ajándékot. Tényleg nagyon örültem neki. Ha... Ha esetleg ez a Kushina már odafönn lenne, megtenné, hogy őt is megkeresi, és megmondja neki? Előre is köszönöm. És-és-és, még azt is köszönöm, hogy Narutót ma odavezette hozzám. Ha nem segítek neki, csúnyán járhatott volna, úgyhogy biztosan ön volt, mert vigyázott rá. De megígérem, mostantól én is vigyázni fogok rá!' Halk zörgést hallott maga mellett. Naruto ezek szerint végzett. 'Köszönöm, néni.'  
  
Kezeit leeresztette maga mellé, s kinyitotta a szemeit. Huh. Habár csak magában beszélt, mégis teljesen olyan érzése volt, mintha komoly párbeszédet folytatott volna. És bár nem kapott válaszokat, valahol érezte, hogy Naruto anyukája hallotta minden szavát.  
\- Anya, őt itt a barátom, Sasuke - szólalt meg halkan Naruto, miközben odaguggolt a sírkő elé. - Ma nagyon sokat segített nekem. Úgyhogy ne csak rám, de rá is vigyázzál, oké?  
\- Naruto... - akart közbeszólni zavartan Sasuke, de a másik vetett rá egy sokat mondó pillantást, mire kénytelen-kelletlen elhallgatott.  
A fiú halkan suttogott tovább anyjának, Sasuke pedig az eget kezdte tanulmányozni. Az még mindig tiszta kék volt, tejfehér felhők úsztak át rajta. A fa leveli üde zöld színben játszottak. Korábban miért nem vette észre soha, milyen szép a természet? Talán, mert a szülei sosem szerették azt? Pedig olyan gyönyörű! Meg kéne örökíteni, hogy egy darabkáját hazavihesse, és bármikor gyönyörködhessen benne.  
  
Még vagy öt percig álltak ott, mikor egy tiszta hang szelte át a levegőt.  
\- Naruto!  
Az említett felkapta a fejét, és vigyorogva nézett a hang irányába.  
\- Apa!  
Sasuke is megfordult. A temető bejáratánál ott állt az a kocsi, amit a buszból látott, s a szőke hajú férfi mosolyogva sétált feléjük. Mikor aztán Sasukét meglátta, egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán rögtön visszajött a mosoly a szájára, ahogy fia nekirohant.  
\- Apa! - kiáltott boldogan Naruto, és átölelte a férfit. Sasuke kis szúrást érzett a szívében. Ő sosem volt ilyen jó kapcsolatban az apjával! Irigyelte a szőkét. - Apa, ő a barátom, akit most ismertem meg: Sasuke!  
\- Sasuke...? - A fiú nem értette, miért ejtette ki a férfi ilyen furán a nevét, de óvatosan felé lépett.  
Az alak egy percig nézte őt, aztán mosoly ömlött el az arcán. Olyan igazi. Kedvesen beletúrt Sasuke hajába.  
\- Szia, Sasuke. Elvigyünk téged is? - kérdezte mosolyogva.  
\- Igen! - válaszolt a kérdezett helyett Naruto, és belecsimpaszkodott apja ruhájába. - Légyszi!  
A férfi Sasukéra nézett, aki zavartan megrántotta a vállát, s aztán, mikor nevetve intettek neki, bizonytalan léptekkel követte őket a kocsihoz.  
De hirtelen meg kellett állnia. A bőrét egyre melegebbnek érezte, s egy hosszú pillanatig nem kapott levegőt. Megszédült, de az érzés gyorsan elmúlt, s már csak felhevült teste mutatta, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
\- Sasuke, jól vagy? - fordult hátra Naruto, mikor feltűnt neki a fekete hajú hirtelen megállása.  
\- Persze - felelte amaz rögtön, s megszaporázta lépteit. - Csak túl sokat voltam a napon.  
\- Ha visszaértünk, pihenjetek le az árnyékban - javasolta Naruto apja, miközben kinyitotta a kocsi ajtaját a fiúk előtt. Azok szó nélkül beszálltak, s leültek egymás mellé. Sasukénak a torkában dobogott a szíve, de nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy korábbi rosszulléte okozza e, vagy a számára szokatlan családi légkör, amibe hirtelen belecsöppent.  
A motor pár pillanat múlva beindult, s az autó finoman rugózni kezdett. Az apuka megfogta a szeme előtt lévő tükröcskét, s úgy állította be, hogy pont a fiúk arcára lásson.  
\- Jól van, srácok, öveket bekötni!


	20. S az éjszaka eljöttével az emlékeikre is sötétség borul

Sasuke már nem enyhén lihegett, mikor Naruto végül megszánta, és felpattant. A fekete hajú megkönnyebbült sóhajjal egyenesedett ki, majd pár lépést téve lehuppant a fa tövébe, s a törzsnek vetette hátát. Szemeit lehunyta, miközben hevesen emelkedő mellkassal itta magába a levegőt, ujjait a puhán birizgáló fűbe fektette, s kivételesen még a lengő hinta finom nyikorgása sem zavarta. Igazából nem értette, miért fáradt ki ennyire ettől a csöppnyi testmozgástól, de minden tagját nehéznek és fáradtnak érezte. Az már csak hab volt a nem túl finom tortán, hogy a köhögő rohamai egyre többször törtek rá.  
\- Sasuke, áruld el az igazat - lépett mellé Naruto, látván, hogy az Uchiha csukott szemekkel fekszik. Mikor az nem reagált semmit, hangosan le is huppant a fűre. - Beteg vagy, ugye?  
Ezek szerint Naruto mégsem akkora idióta, amilyennek mutatja magát. Sasuke elfordította a fejét, s szórakozottan figyelni kezdte a kezét, mintha nagyon érdekelné, hogyan tép ki egy marék füvet.  
\- Te tényleg ennyire szeretsz hintázni? - kérdezte kitérően, s fehér ujjai közül visszahullatta a fűdarabokat a földre. - Én nem szeretek, mást lökni pedig még alkalmam sem volt, de ez egyszerre... túl sok volt.  
Bár nem nézett oda, szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Naruto durcásan összevonja ajkait. Biztos elmosolyodott volna, ha épp nem a levegőért köüzd.  
\- Tényleg ennyire szeretek hintázni, de ne térj el. - Furcsa. Naruto ilyenkor olyan komolyan tud beszélni. Pedig többnyire annyira komolytalan! - Mi a bajod? - A hangja hirtelen lággyá, és aggodalmassá vált. - Megfáztál? Vagy mi?  
Sasuke félrenézett. Nem akarta, hogy Naruto aggódjon miatta, de ha tovább feszegetik ezt a témát, előbb-utóbb kibukik, hogy megszökött otthonról, és esze ágában sincs visszamenni. Azt pedig nem akarta elmondani neki. Biztosan lenne hozzá egy-két hozzáfűznivalója...  
\- Semmi komoly. - Talán meggyőzőbb lett volna, ha közben a másikra néz. - Ne aggódj.  
\- Dehogynem aggódom! - fakadt ki a szőke, és Sasuke karjába markolt. Nem olyan erősen, hogy fájjon, de a fekete így is megrezzent. - A barátom vagy, hogy a fenébe ne aggódnék?!  
Nyelnie kellett. Miért ilyen szenvedélyes Naruto? Tényleg ilyen a természete, vagy csak vele túl gondoskodó? Mert ő az első barátja? Mindkettőt el tudta volna képzelni.  
\- Nem tudsz valami gyógyszert bevenni? A szüleid tudják, hogy mi a bajod? - Sasuke érezte, hogy _nagyon_ rossz irányba megy a beszélgetés, s a szíve ki is hagyott egy dobbanást, mikor a másik folytatta. - Most, hogy belegondolok, te mit is kerestél ott kinn egyedül? Pár perce azt mondtad, errefele laksz.  
Sasuke felmérte a lehetőségeit. Ha hazudik, azzal csak félrevezeti a másikat, ugye? Márpedig nem ez a barátság legfontosabb ismertetőjele. És amúgy sem szeret hazudni. De így viszont Naruto csak aggódni fog miatta...  
Végül lemondóan sóhajtott egy mélyet, majd fekete szemeivel egyenesen Narutóra nézett.  
\- Rendben. Elszöktem otthonról. És nem fogok visszamenni. - Érezte, hogy mellette a fiú megdermed, de nem foglalkozott vele. - Most boldog vagy?  
\- Sasuke... - Naruto hangja egészen halk volt. És döbbenettel teli. - De hát miért szöktél el? Ez... hogyhogy nem mész vissz? Akkor hol fogsz aludni? Meg... Meg enni, meg...  
Sasuke érezte, hogy ez lesz. Máris megbánta, amiért elkottyantotta neki, de sajnos visszaszívni nem tudta. De ha már igazság, akkor legyen teljesen az. Szemeivel a fölötte lévő zöld lobokat kezdte tanulmányozni, miközben lassan beszélt, és elmondta Narutónak az egész játékos esetet, onnantól, hogy betegsége ellenére takarítania kellett volna, odáig, hogy meglátta Narutót a virágok között. Hosszú perceken át csak az ő halk hangja hallatszott, a szőke, szokásától eltérően, nem vágott közbe. Sőt, még akkor is sokáig némán ült, mikor Sasuke már rég befejezte.  
  
Az Uchiha várt. Ő most már elmondott mindent, Naruto következik. Vagy lehordja a fejét, vagy... Mást nem is tudott elképzelni.  
\- Tudod Sasuke... - Sejtése beigazolódott. Naruto elmerengő hangon, halkan beszélt, mint aki komolyan végiggondolta az egészet. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bátyádnak és a szüleidnek is megvolt a maga oka, hogy miért csinálták ezt. Még ha azt is mondod, hogy nem vagy túl jó kapcsolatban velük, de... Nincs az a szülő, aki szándékosan okozna fájdalmat a fiának. Vagy épp, báty az öccsének.  
\- Ez oké, de akkor miért nem mondták el, mi volt a bajuk? - Valójában ez volt az a kérdés, ami a leginkább foglalkoztatta. Elég lett volna, ha csak egyetlen szót pazarolnak rá, és talán máris nem így végződött volna az eset.  
Naruto elmerengve nézett maga elé, aztán a velük szemben lévő ház ablakára, ahonnan folyamatos beszéd hallatszott. Nyilván Naruto apja, és a keresztapja beszélgettek odabenn.  
\- Talán elmondták volna. Csak nem akarták rögtön.  
Sasuke félmosolyra húzta a száját, de nem volt benne semmi jókedv.  
\- Persze.  
Gúnyos hangjának hallatán Naruto felé fordult, és kék szemeivel szigorúan nézett rá. Aztán hirtelen egészen az arcához hajolt, és Sasuke a fa törzse miatt nem tudott hátrálni. Akarata ellenére is elvörösödött, ahogy a másik fiú orra hozzáért az övéhez, s közben égkék pillantásával komolyan nézte őt.  
\- Sasuke. Neked van nagy családod, és akármit is mondasz, szeretnek téged. - A hangja nem cserfes volt, mint korábban, hanem szinte már mély, és tiszta. - Ne dobd el őket magadtól.  
Hogy kikerüljön a zavaró közelség alól, Sasuke a szája elé emelte a kezét, s köhögést imitált. Elég hiteles lehetett az alakítása, mert Naruto elhúzta a fejét, és feltápászkodott, de közben végig az Uchihát figyelte szigorú tekintettel.  
\- És a gyógyszereidet is be kell venned. Sasuke, ígérd meg, hogy hazamész!  
Az említett felsóhajtott, és a felhőkre emelte tekintetét. Vajon mennyi igazság van abban, amit Naruto mond? Tényleg elmondanák neki, mi a bajuk, ha hagyná? Abban mindenesetre igaza volt, hogy ha hamarosan nem veszi be a tablettáit, nagyon csúnyán járhat.  
\- Rendben - egyezett bele végül, s ő is felkelt a földől. Újra kipihentnek érezte magát, a nagy hintáztatás utáni fáradtsága teljesen elmúlt. - De csak délután. - Mielőtt Naruto közbevághatott volna, gyorsan hozzátette, egy mosoly kíséretében. - Most még veled vagyok.  
A szőke fiú egy percig némán nézte őt, de aztán széles vigyor terült el az arcán. Bólintott.  
  
  
  
Sasuke soha életében nem érezte még olyan jól magát, mint abban a pár órában, amit Narutóval töltött. A fiú teljesen más volt, mint azok a gyerekek, akikkel korábban barátkozni próbált. Már nem is bánta, hogy korábban nem fogadta el őt senki sem: ha csak a szőkét tudhatná maga mellett, akkor is boldog lenne. A fiú tele volt élettel, szeretettel, jókedvvel, nem volt olyan dolog, amin ne tudott volna mosolyogni. Sasuke el sem hitte volna, ha nem maga éli meg, hogy ez a gyerek nem is olyan rég még mennyire bizalmatlan volt. Mennyit szenvedhetett a saját városában, ha ennyire elzárkózottá vált miatta! Pedig a valódi énje teljesen más volt. Szeretetéhes - és szeretetet adó.  
Sokáig csak sétálgattak a kis utcákon. Messzire nem mehettek, mert Naruto apja nem akarta, hogy eltűnjenek, úgyhogy csak a közeli fagyizót látogatták meg. Utána vettek két szendvicset, és megették az egyik padon üldögélve. Naruto még evés közben is megállás nélkül beszélt, ami nagyon furcsa volt Sasukénak, mert otthon az apja nagyon allergiás volt erre - de akkor és ott valahogy mégis megmosolyogtatta.  
Az örömét annyi sötétítette el időnként, hogy egyre gyakrabban jött rá a köhögő roham. Emellett ahányszor felállt egy huzamosabb időn át tartó üldögélés után, mindig meg kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy a hirtelen rátörő szédülés miatt össze ne essen. Naruto nagyon aggódott miatta, főleg amikor állítása szerint az arca is pirulni kezdett - szerinte ez a láz jele. Bár Sasuke nem fázott, és nem is volt melege, így nem érezte magát lázasnak, Naruto mégis erősködött, hogy menjen haza a gyógyszerekért. De az Uchiha rendre nemet mondott.  
\- Te magad mondtad, hogy nemsokára már indultok haza - mutatott rá, mielőtt a szőke folytathatta volna. - Azt a kis időt kibírom, utána hazamegyek. De ha most mennék, valószínűleg már nem engednének vissza.  
Naruto azonban nem tűnt nyugodtabbnak.  
\- De...  
\- Nyugi - mondta magabiztosan Sasuke, s a kékszemű fiú elé lépve finoman megszorította annak vállait. - Jól vagyok, oké?  
Tényleg szeretett volna kihasználni minden percet, amit még Narutóval tölthet. Fájt a szíve a gondolatra, hogy hamarosan a fiú elmegy, s ki tudja, mikor látják egymást utoljára. De a leginkább arra a gondolatra keseredett el, hogy Naruto ezek után biztos új barátokat szerez, s őt elfelejti. De ezt persze, nem mondta meg neki.  
A szíve aztán kihagyott a dobbanásban, amikor egy szőke férfi dugta ki fejét az ablakon.  
\- Naruto, gyere be, legalább beköszönhetnél Jiraiyának! Húsz perc, és megyünk.  
Újra eltűnt az ablak mögött, de a két fiú csak némán állt, mintha a közeledő világvégét jelentette volna be.  
\- Húsz perc? - nyögött fel egyszerre Naruto és Sasuke is. Bár még nem voltak teljesen tisztában az idő mennyiségének felfogásával, de fájdalmasan kevésnek hangzott.  
\- Sasuke, be kell mennem. - Naruto hangja szinte sírós volt. - De ugye, megvársz? Még nem...  
\- Nyugi, menj csak - mosolygott rá bíztatón a fekete, mert közben hirtelen egy gondolat ért meg a fejében. - Húsz perc múlva itt leszek. - Naruto végül lassan bólintott, és besietett a házba.  
  
Sasuke egy percig némán nézett utána, de aztán széles vigyor terült el az arcán, ahogy terve megfogalmazódott benne. Odafutott Jiraiya házának széléhez, s a fal mögött elsétálva leguggolt a tövébe. Válláról lekanyarintotta a hátizsákját, és a ház tövének döntötte, majd előkereste belőle a pénztárcáját. Amint kezei között érezte a bőr kissé hűvös érintését, izgatottan felpattant, és elsietett. Még egy pillantást vetett hátra, de elégedetten látta, hogy a táskáját szinte észre sem lehet venni. De még ha el is lopnák, sem számtana. A pénz nála volt.  
Szinte futott az utcákon, s szemei előtt csak a szent cél lebegett. Valószínűleg, ha hazakerül, Itachi szét fogja verni a fejét, amiért ellopta az összes megtakarítását, de... Az ő hibája, miért tartja olyan nyilvános helyen.  
De jó dologra fogja elkölteni. Az biztos.  
Ahogy kiért a főútra, megtorpant, s előredőlve, kezét a combján támasztva lihegett egy sort. Ez a betegség tényleg nem tesz jót neki, még a legkisebb mozgástól is kifárad.  
Miután kifújta magát, a zebrához lépett, s az ott sétáló bácsi fiatalságtól gyönyörködő pillantásától kísérve átsétált, amint zöldre váltott a lámpa. Szíve a torkában dobogott, s a tárcát erősebben szorította magához, ahogy lépkedett, míg bizonytalanul meg nem állt a korábban látott kirakat előtt. Vetett egy pillantást a termékekre, de három ékszeres doboznak kinéző valamit is látott. Vajon melyiket szeretné Naruto?  
  
Elszánt tekintettel lépett be az ajtón, s egyenesen a pulthoz sétált. Az öreg eladó meghökkenve nézett a kisfiúra.  
\- Asszonyom. - Ideges volt, de hangján alig lehetett érezni. Igyekezett felvenni a legkomolyabb arcát. - A kirakatban lévő ékszeres dobozok közül szeretném megvenni az egyiket. - Látta az eladó arcán megfogalmazódó kérdést, ezért hozzárakta egy félénk mosoly kíséretében. - Az anyukámnak lesz szülinapjára.  
Sasuke nem is várt mást, az öregasszony elolvadt.  
\- Hát persze, kincsem. - Felállt, és kisétált a pult mögül, majd a kirakathoz bicegett. Sasuke szó nélkül követte. - Melyiket szeretnéd?  
\- Belehallgathatnék a zenébe? - kérdezte nagy szemekkel.  
A néni csak mosolyogva bólintott, mire Sasuke tekintetét végigjáratta a három zenélődobozon. Az egyik szív alakú, és vörösesbarna volt, apró, csillogó kőberakással; a második kör alakú, és mahagóni színű, aranyozott festéssel; a harmadik szintén kör, valamivel nagyobb a másik kettőnél, vörösarany színben. 'Vajon melyik lehet a Narutóé?' kérdezte magától, miközben újra és újra végignézett a dobozkákon. Mindegyiket hosszan nézte, és a külső alapján megpróbálta elképzelni hozzájuk a dallamot. Aztán arra lett figyelmes, hogy szeme a dallam hullámzásával együtt követi az aranyszínű indák útját, melyek az egyik dobozt fonták körbe.  
\- A másodikat megnézhetem, kérem?  
\- Jó választás - bólintott az asszony, miközben előre dőlt, s ráncos ujjai közé kapta a tenyérnyi dobozt. - Már nagyon régen itt van.  
Sasuke szíve megdobbant a mondatra. "Nagyon rég"...? Vére a fülében pulzált, miközben enyhén reszkető tenyerén megérezte a hűvös anyag érintését. Nyelt egyet, majd egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után felpattintotta a fedelét.  
  
Őrülten dobogó szívverése azonnal elhalt, ahogy meghallotta a lágyan felcsendülő dallamot. Szemei maguktól lecsukódtak, s orrába hirtelen visszatért a vad fű illata, arcán érezte a szellő simogatását. Mintha apró kristályharangok játszanák... A fülében visszhangzott, de ez alkalommal még apró kíséret is volt hozzá, ami még csengőbbé tette az egészet. Mintha kis gyerekangyalkák játszottak volna.  
A dallam végeztével felnyitotta a szemét. Mintha varázslatból ébredt volna. Egy hosszú percig nem szólt semmit, aztán megfordult, és határozottan nézett az öregasszony szemeibe.  
\- Elviszem.  
  
  
  
\- Sasuke! - kiáltott Naruto, ahogy a fekete hajú lihegve beesett a ház elé. - Már apa indulni akart, de te nem voltál, és én erősködtem, és...  
Az Uchiha nem tudott megszólalni, annyira kapkodta a levegőt. Csak megragadta Naruto csuklóját, s húzni kezdte maga után. Nem tudta volna megmondani, miért, de nem akarta, hogy a fiú apja ott legyen velük. És valószínűleg csak siettette volna őket, mert így is csak épp hogy sikerült visszaérnie. Nem foglalkozott a szőke mérgesen csodálkozó felkiáltásaival, csak húzta maga után, be a ház mögé, a fához, amin a hinta lógott. Aztán elengedte Narutót, s megállt vele szemben. A kezében görcsösen szorította a kis csomagot, miközben lélegzete lassan helyre állt.  
\- Sasuke, miért hoztál ide? - kérdezte Naruto, s kék szemeit a feketékbe fúrta.  
A kérdezett vett egy nagy levegőt, majd kifújta, s ugyanabból a lendületből Naruto felé lendítette a csomagot. Érezte, hogy arca vörösödik, miközben a másik csodálkozó tekintettel veszi el a kis, barna csomagot, és bontogatni kezdi. De a világért le nem vette volna a tekintetét Naruto arcáról, mely egyre mélyebb színt kezdett ölteni, ahogy megvillant a mahagóni a Nap fényében, s a felismerés olyan kifejezést vetített az arcára, amelyet Sasuke még soha nem látott senkin. A kék szemek először kitágultak a meglepetéstől, aztán meghatott gyengédség látszódott bennük. A kis szája fel-le mozgott, ahogy valamit próbált kinyögni, de hang nem hagyta el a torkát.  
\- Sa... Sasuke... - suttogta, s tekintetét végre a feketére emelte. A szemei őszinte csodálkozást, mély hálát és földöntúli boldogságot fejeztek ki. - Én... Én...  
\- Szívesen - szakította félbe mosolyogva Sasuke. Nem várt köszönetet. Ez az arc mindent elmondott.  
Naruto beharapta száját, s látszott, hogy a boldogságtól kezd csillogni a szeme, miközben kezei között forgatni kezdte a dobozkát. Aztán felpattintotta a tetejét, s lehunyt szemekkel adta át magát a dallamnak. Halkan dúdolni kezdett, de hangja egy pillanatra elhalt, ahogy Sasuke is csatlakozott. A kék szemek az Uchihára néztek, majd soha nem látott boldog mosollyal lépett vissza újra. Sasuke szerette volna örökké elnyújtani ezt a pillanatot.  
De a dallamnak aztán, ahogy mindennek, vége szakadt. Naruto még egy percig állt némán, aztán óvatosan visszahajtotta a fedelet a dobozra. Egy percig ábrándosan nézte, de hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és Sasukéra nézett.  
A fekete hajúnak még elgondolkozni sem volt ideje, mi lehet a hirtelen változás, mikor Naruto elé lépett, és hirtelen a szájára nyomta az övét. Sasuke szemei nagyra nyíltak, s úgy is maradt, miután Naruto elhúzta a fejét. Kezét automatikusan a szája elé emelte, s érezte, hogy forrón pulzál a bőre. Biztos volt benne, hogy vörös az egész feje.  
\- Ez... Ez mi volt? - A hangját fel sem lehetett ismerni.  
Naruto arcán bezzeg csak halvány pír futott végig, ahogy széles vigyor költözött az arcára, miközben kezeit összefonta a tarkójánál.  
\- Van otthon egy fénykép, amin apa és anya ezt csinálják. Apu azt mondta, azt pusziljuk meg így, akit nagyon szeretünk.  
Sasuke arca még mindig égett, de leeresztette a kezét. Már épp készült volna, hogy végre rendesen reagáljon valamit, mikor egy éles hang szelte át a levegőt.  
\- Naruto! Köszönj el szépen, és gyere, mert indulunk!  
A boldog mosoly egyből lelohadt az említett arcáról. A zenélődobozra nézett, majd Sasukéra. Aztán hirtelen berohant a ház mögé nőtt fák közé. Sasuke csodálkozva követte.  
\- Naruto...?  
\- Ide gyere! - kiáltott a fiú, s az Uchiha követte a hangját. Mire odaért, Naruto már a földön térdelt, és két kézzel ásott a földben.  
\- Mit csinálsz? - érdeklődött Sasuke. - Apukád már hí...  
\- Tudom! - mondta határozottan, miközben egyre mélyítette a lyukat. A föld itt szemlátomást nem volt olyan kemény, mint távolabb. - Ahogy azt is, hogy ha megtudja, megvetted nekem azt az ékszeres dobozt, mérges lesz. Ő nem akarta ezt. De itt... Itt jó helye lesz.  
\- Itt?  
Sasuke kétkedve vonta fel a szemöldökét. Komolyan el akarja ásni az ajándékot, amit épp most kapott tőle? De ahogy Naruto ránézett, a szemeiben szemernyi kétséget sem látott.  
\- Igen, pontosan ide! Semmi baja nem lesz. És legkésőbb egy év múlva, pontosan itt fogunk találkozni, oké?  
  
Sasuke némán figyelte, ahogy a kis dobozka eltűnik a lyuk mélyén, majd Naruto visszagórja rá a földet. Ujjaival finoman elsimogatta a buckássá vált talajt, aztán felugrott, ezzel kis híján orrba vágva a fölötte álló Uchihát. Kezeit megporolta, miközben a fekete szemekbe nézett.  
\- Jó, akkor mi már vértestvérek vagyunk, úgyhogy a vérszerződés megvolt. A helyszín eldöntve, most már csak fogadalmat kell tennünk.  
\- Fogadalmat? - Sasuke felhúzott szemöldökkel meredt a lelkes szőkére. 'Túl sok felnőtt filmet nézel, Naruto...' gondolta magában. De belement a dologba. Mielőtt a szőke újra megszólalhatott volna, felemelte az ujját. - Rendben. Naruto, fogadd meg, hogy soha többé nem leszel olyan bizalmatlan, és elutasító az idegenekkel, mint velem reggel, hanem olyan leszel, mint egész nap voltál! Aki bízik másokban, és nem feltételezi rögtön a legrosszabbat róluk. Tudod, nem mindenki akar bántani, sőt biztos vagyok benne, hogy alig vannak ilyenek.  
Naruto szemlátomást meglepődött, hogy ő ennyire komolyan veszi. De ha már fogadalom, akkor az legyen igazi. Sasuke tényleg segíteni akart a fiúnak, és tudta, hogy ha az követi a tanácsait, hamarosan rengeteg barátra fog szert tenni.  
A szőke fiú lassan elmosolyodott, aztán a szívére emelte kezét.  
\- Fogadom! Amikor újra találkozunk, rám sem fogsz ismerni! - Szélesen elmosolyodott, Sasuke pedig igyekezett úgy az emlékezetébe zárni, hogy ne felejtse el addig, míg újra nem látják egymást. - Sasuke, te pedig... - Naruto elgondolkozott, és a fát kezdte tanulmányozni. De aztán halkan felkuncogott, és csillogó szemekkel meredt a feketékbe. - Nagyon bunkó tudsz lenni, ezen változtatnod kell, de... Egyébként, csak annyit kérek: legyél ugyanilyen, mint most. Nem hagytál magamra, amikor pedig nagyon csúnyán beszéltem veled, és... Azt hiszem, nagyon sokat köszönhetek neked. - A fiú arcán bánatos mosoly jelent meg, és a földet kezdte nézni. - Úgyhogy, csak maradj önmagad, rendben?  
Sasuke némán bólintott. Nem akart Naruto módján felkiáltani, hogy "fogadom", de hogy lássa a másik, komolyan gondolja, ő is a szíve elé emelte kezét. Hirtelen aztán teljes súlyával nehezedett rá az érzés, hogy a fiú talán most sétál ki az életéből. Hiszen, mi a garancia rá, hogy Naruto még egy év múlva is emlékezni fog rá?  
Megpróbálta kizárni fejéből ezeket az érzéseket, de sehogy sem sikerült. Az főleg nem segített, hogy Naruto hirtelen átölelte. Sasuke hallotta a másik visszafojtott szipogását, s lehunyta a szemét. Magába szívta a puha szőke haj illatát, bőrébe égett a másik testének melege... De a következő pillanatban Naruto eltávolodott tőle. Sasuke kipislogta szeméből az égető érzést, de ahogy a fiú ellépett mellette, s vetett rá egy utolsó pillantást, látta, hogy a kék szemekből lassan egy könnycsepp indul útjára, le, a puha arcon.  
Hogy több is követte-e, arról viszont már nem tudott megbizonyosodni, mert mire felocsúdott, Naruto már nem volt mellette. Sasuke kirohant a ház mögül, át a macskaköveken, és kifutott az útra. Még épp láthatta, ahogy a fehér-piros autó bekanyarodik a sarkon, aztán eltűnt a szeme elől.  
  
  
  
  
Lassan lépkedett az utakon. Hazafelé tartott ugyan, mert megígérte Narutónak, de a lehető leghosszabb, és legkerülőbb úton. Már legalább húsz perce sétálgatott, de a szemei előtt egyre csak a szőke hajjal keretezett arc képe lebegett.  
'Naruto...'  
Nem tudott semmi másra gondolni, csak ezt a nevet ismételgette, újra és újra. Annyira nem figyelt, hogy hirtelen megbotlott, és a kezéből is kiejtette a tárcát.  
Bosszúsan hajolt le érte. 'Vissza kéne rakni a táskába' jutott eszébe. Nem is értette, miért nem tette eddig. Már nyúlt volna a hátizsákért, de mozdulata közben megdermedt, ahogy tudatosult benne: nincs nála. 'Mi a... Hogy tűnhetett el?' döbbent meg, s lázasan gondolkozott, hol hagyhatta el. Aztán villámként csapott belé a felismerés. 'Á, persze!' Mérgesen fújtatott egyet, ahogy megfordult, és tempósan visszaindult Jiraiya házához.  
Az odaút még hosszabbnak tűnt, mint eljönni, holott biztos volt benne, hogy sokkal hamarabb odaért. De talán csak a bosszúság tette. Mikor meglátta az ismerős macskaköveket, elégedett morgással sétált be a ház mögé, és kereste meg a táskáját. Szerencsére, az még mindig a helyén volt. Belecsúsztatta Itachi tárcáját, aztán a vállára kanyarította, és megindul visszafele, immár másodszor, az otthonába.  
  
A földet nézte, de megrezzent, ahogy kiérvén a ház mögül Jiraiyával találta szembe magát. Az ősz hajú öregember, mikor észrevette őt, nem mondott semmit, csak elmosolyodott, de a zsebe felé kapott, amikor abban zenélni kezdett valami. Kihúzta a mobilját, és mély hangján beszélni kezdett bele. Sasuke menni akart, de valami odaláncolta. Fél füllel hallgatta, amit az öreg beszél.  
\- Igen, igen, én vagyok... Mm... Igen, ő a keresztfiam. - Sasuke felkapta a fejét. Így pont láthatta, hogy a férfi addig mosolygós arca szó szerint megfagy, szemei kétségbeesetten kikerekednek, és eltorzult hangon beleordít a telefonba.  
\- Autóbaleset? Micsoda?! Minato... És Naruto is...?!  
Sasuke megdermedt. Mi ez? Mi történt Narutóval? Az arcából kifutott a vér, ahogy nagyra nyílt szemeivel követte a mellette elsiető Jiraiya mozgását.  
\- ... Meghalt...?  
A férfi lecsapta a telefont, aztán reszkető tagokkal rohant be a garázsba, s egy pillanat múlva már száguldott is ki az autóján. Sasuke remegve figyelte, ahogy a jármű eltűnik a szeme elől.  
'Nem lehet' gondolta, de mintha belülről fojtogatták volna, s a szája teljesen kiszáradt. Nagy nehezen tett egy lépést hátra, de majdnem összecsuklott. 'Nem...' Újabb lépés.  
Végül nem bírta tovább. Hirtelen megfordult, befutott a ház mögé, majd eltűnt az ott lévő fák között.  
Nem érdekelte, merre megy, csak el innen, messzire... Fülében visszhangoztak az öreg szavai. "Autóbaleset"... "Naruto"... "Meghalt".... _Halál._ Hiszen pont ma voltak Naruto anyukájának sírjánál! Pont ma kérte meg, hogy vigyázzon a fiúra! Ennyit ért volna? Ennyit ért minden...? Eszébe jutott, amit az anyja mondott: "Amikor elalszol, és többé nem ébredsz fel. És többé nem lehetsz azokkal, akiket szeretsz." Akkor tehát soha többé nem láthatja Narutót? Soha többé...?!  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig futott. Már levegőt alig bírt venni, annyira zihált, a torkát kaparta valami, de sokkal erősebben, sokkal fájdalmasabban, mint korábban bármi. A testét nehéznek és fáradtnak érezte, de az egész nem volt mérhető a mellkasában szúró fájdalomra. Az arcán patakokban folytak a könnyek, míg egyszer aztán nem bírt tovább futni, és eldőlt a földön. Fű birizgálta a bőrét, s madárhangokat hallott maga körül, de nem érdekelte már semmi. Arca tüzelt, de nem tudta, hogy a megerőltetés, a láz, vagy a fájdalmas kétségbeesés okozza-e. Szemeit lehunyta, de még így is folytak a könnyei, s ő hagyta, hogy a bénító fájdalom helyét lassan átvegye a bódító tudattalanság.  
'Naruto...'  
  
  
  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, az első, amit homályosan meglátott a fehér csempe volt. A tudata lassan tért vissza, de mikor újra tisztán látott, körülnézett. Épp csak felmérhette, hogy valószínűleg egy kórházi szobában van, mikor anyját hallotta felsikoltani maga mellett.  
\- Sasuke!  
A fiú érezte, hogy meleg test nyomódik az övének. Furcsán érezte magát, fáradtnak, bágyadtnak és... üresnek.  
\- Jaj, kicsim, annyira féltem! Miért szöktél el? Mi történhetett volna, ha aztán nem találunk meg? - Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy anyja zokog. - Jaj, Sasuke...  
Mikoto végigsimította Sasuke minden porcikáját, mintha csak arról akarna meggyőződni, tényleg egyben van e. Arcát folyamatosan fia mellkasának fúrta, s ő érezte a rajta átütő nedvességet.  
\- A... Apa? És Itachi? - A hangja halk volt, és alig tudott megszólalni a kiszáradt torka miatt. Bár valójában nem érdekelte különösebben, mit csinál az a kettő, de úgy érezte, muszáj elterelnie anyja figyelmét magáról. Nem értette, mi ez a nagy hűhó.  
Várjunk. Azt mondta, "elszökni"? De hát ő nem is ment el. Csak valamit balhézott a tesójával, ahogy általában, aztán elvonult a szobájába. Ennyi. De akkor hogy került ide...?  
\- A váróban vannak. Mindketten nagyon aggódtak érted. - Mikoto a két kezébe fogta Sasuke arcát, így a fiú szomorúan nézhetett a könnyáztatta szemekbe. - Soha többé ne csinálj ilyet, rendben?c Soha többé...  
Sasuke nem tudta, miről van szó, de bólintott. Nem szerette anyját sírni látni.  
Ebben a percben egy fiatal hölgy lépett be a kórterembe. A ruhájából ítélve ápolónő lehetett.  
\- Mrs. Uchiha? - Miután Mikoto bólintott, a hölgy vetett egy pillantást az értetlenül körbetekintő Sasukéra, aztán újra a nőhöz fordult. - A doktor úr azonnal itt lesz. Át kellett hívni egy másik beteghez, akinek az átszállításával kapcsolatban kell kitöltenie bizonyos nyomtatványokat.  
\- Nyomtatványok? - A fekete hajú nő kérdőn nézett az ápolóra. - Elnézést kérek, de a nyomtatványokat nem tudná más kitölteni?  
\- Nem. - A fiatal hölgy arcára gondterhelt kifejezés ült ki. - A fiúnak borzalmas autóbalesete volt, és nem lehetett tudni, túléli-e. Szerencsére a műtét sikerült, és a holtponton már túl van, ezért ma átszállítják egy másik klinikára, ahol nyugodtabb körülmények között tud felépülni. De ezt a klinikát is Tokonomi doktor vezeti, ezért neki kell kitöltenie a papírokat.  
Mikoto arcán látszódott, hogy erre nem számított. Nyilván azt hitte, valami kis papírmunkáról van szó.  
\- Elnézést kérek, nem tudtam - mondta, miközben ügyetlenül megtörölte a szemét. - Természetesen várunk. Sasuke már amúgy is felébredt.  
Az ápolónő bíztatón elmosolyodott, aztán kiment a teremből. A fiú pedig meredten nézett maga elé. 'Autóbaleset?' A szó furcsa érzéseket keltett benne, amiket nem tudott mire vélni. De végül nem foglalkozott vele.  
Anyja ekkor ránézett, s szomorkás mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Sasuke, le kéne, hogy szidjalak, amiért ilyen voltál, de... Túlságosan örülök annak, hogy jól vagy. Megyek, és szólok is Fugakuéknak, hogy felébredtél. - Nyomott egy csókot fia arcára, aztán felállt, s az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
A fiú szemével követte mozdulatait, és látta, hogy apja és Itachi már ott álltak az ajtó mögött. Biztos látták, amikor a nővér bejött és távozott, és a hölgy valószínűleg elmondta nekik, hogy felébredt. Anyja valamit mondott nekik, majd Fugaku elkapott mellettük elsétáló orvost. Mikor a férfi bólintott, majd továbbsétált, hirtelen az egész családja megjelent a kórteremben.  
\- Sasuke! - dörögte az apja, de a hangja ez alkalommal valahogy nem volt bántó. Vagy legalábbis, nem annyira, mint általában. - Van fogalmad róla, mennyi aggodalmat okoztál nekünk?  
A fiú lehajtotta a fejét. Sajnálta a többieket, amiért aggódtak miatta, de... Igen, itt volt ez a "de". Ugyanis fogalma sem volt, milyen bűntettet követett el, ami miatt aggódni kellett volna. Minden összefolyt a fejében. Emlékezett, hogy Itachival veszekszik, aztán nagyon mérges lesz, de utána... Csak összemosódó foltok addig a pillanatig, míg itt föl nem ébred.  
\- Hé, otoutoyo. - Itachi mellé lépett, és leguggolt elé. Sasuke bátyja arcára tekintett, s azon olyan kifejezés ült, amit nem gyakran látni. - Sajnálom, ami történt. Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire bántott.  
Sasuke csak finoman megrázta a fejét. Rég nem érdekelte már, min és hogyan vesztek össze. Csak múlna el végre ez a bágyadtsága, és lenne minden olyan, mint azelőtt... Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy testvére bocsánatot kérjen tőle egy-egy vita után. Ez az egész helyzetet még abszurdabbá tette. Csak minden menjen tovább a régi kerékvágásban!  
\- Egyébként hol voltál? - Sasuke nem nézett fel, de érezte, hogy Itachi kérdése hallatán a szülei is felkapják a fejüket. - Nagyon nehezen találtunk rád.  
A fiú a kezeit figyelte némán, s csak ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy a bal hüvelykujját apró tapasz fedi. Megvágta volna? De mikor? Végül tekintetét elfordította róla, s a fehér takarót kezdte figyelni, szemével követve a ráncok vonalát. A kórház jellegzetes fertőtlenítős szaga áradt belőle, amitől rendre rosszul szokott lenni. De most nem. Újabb dolog, ami szokatlanná teszi a helyzetet.  
Lassan felemelte a fejét, és előbb ránézett a szüleire, akik kérdőn, és várakozásteli kifejezéssel viszonozták pillantását, majd Itachira, aki még mindig az ágya előtt guggolt. Érezte magáról, hogy a tekintete üres, de nem ez zavarta - az sokkal inkább, hogy önmagát is üresnek érezte.  
Lehunyta szemét, s elfordította a fejét. De mielőtt megszólalt volna, újra kinyitotta, és tekintetét a kis tapaszra helyezte.  
\- Nem emlékszem.

~***~

  
  
A fekete szemek úgy pattantak fel, mintha áram szaladt volna végig rajtuk. Sasukénak beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg rájött, hogy még mindig a pincében van. A földön ült, előrecsúszva, de hátát még mindig a hideg betonfalnak vetve. De hiába volt az hideg, mégis erősen verejtékezett, s alig kapott levegőt. Mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedett, de a levegő fullasztóan kevés volt, a torkában gombócot érzett, és mellkasát olyan erő akarta szétfeszíteni belülről, aminek nem tudott nevet adni. Nem tudta, arcán a verejtéke, vagy a könnyei csordulnak-e le, s ahogy oldalra pillantott, látta, hogy a kék sárkányt szorító ujjai vadul remegnek. Elképzelése sem volt, mióta fekhet itt. Álom volt? Vagy látomás? Vett egy mély levegőt, s reszketve kieresztette, de sehogy sem tudott megnyugodni.  
'Emlékszem.' Lehunyta a szemét, de legszívesebben felordított volna tehetetlenségében. Végül jobb híján elemelte balját a földről, s ökölbe szorítva keményen a betonnak csapta. Az hangosan dördült meg, de a kezében megjelenő fájdalom nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy eloszlassa a lelkében összegyűlőt. Ahogy maga elé emelte, látta, hogy balja remeg az ütés miatt. De szeme hirtelen megakadt a hüvelykjén, s az azon végigfutó vágáson. A szíve kétszeres iramra kapcsolt, s hirtelen képek peregtek le előtte: a széttépett sárkány; Itachi, ahogy elsétál; a buszvezető arca; a fák; a szőke buksi; a vágás a tenyéren; vércsöpögés; testvérség; dallam; szeret; fájdalom; búcsú, fogadalom, halál... A mellkasa összeszorult, s az érzéstől Sasuke hirtelen összegörnyedt. Kezeibe temette az arcát.  
'Mindenre emlékszem.'

*

  
  
Naruto vidáman dudorászott, miközben jelmeze utolsó darabját is sikeresen a táskába hajtogatta. Sosem tudott hajtogatni, de ez alkalommal nagyon figyelt, nehogy a ruhája gyűrött legyen. Ezt a jelmezt tökéletesen önmagának érezte, s alig várta, hogy a többi beöltözött embernek is megmutathassa. De főleg... egy valakinek.  
A szíve kétszer olyan sebesen kezdett verni, ahogy az elmúlt napra gondolt. Ez, és a finom reszketés mellett még az is fizikális megmutatója volt gondolatainak, hogy rendre pipacsvörössé vált az arca. A leglehetetlenebb percekben, amikor eszébe jutottak a történtek, kezdett el idétlenül vigyorogni, míg ha valaki rákérdezett, válasz helyett szimplán csak vörössé vált. Ebéd közben, a wc-n ülve, takarítás közben, ruhavarrás alatt... A végtelenségig lehetne sorolni. Jiraiya volt az egyetlen, aki sejtette, mi lehet az oka a nagy jókedvének, mert pechére az öreg pont akkor nyitott be a szobájába, amikor ő a használt óvszertől igyekezett megszabadulni. Naruto persze addigra már zsebkendőbe csomagolta, meg minden, de ahogy felkiáltott, elvörösödött, habogni kezdett, nem beszélve a teljesen összetúrt ágyról, és a tényről, hogy a fiún - annak ellenére, hogy már tíz is elmúlt - csak egy boxer volt ... Hát, sajnos nem kellett nagy észkombájnnak lenni, hogy az ember összerakja a dolgokat.  
De Naruto eldöntötte, hogy nem érdekli. Hiszen, csak az számít, hogy boldog. Nem igaz? Márpedig az volt, hihetetlenül. Az öröm szét akarta feszegetni a mellkasát, és ő legszívesebben a világba kiáltotta volna határtalan szerelmét és boldogságát. Igaza volt annak idején Gaarának: ez az érzés meg sem közelítette azt, amit Sai mellett érzett. Most már tudta.  
Hogy megtették... Szóval, ez biztosan azt jelenti, hogy most már járnak, ugye? Mármint, egyikük sem mondta ki aztán azt a bizonyos szót, de Naruto tudta, érezte: ilyen csodát csak olyan emberek képesek adni egymásnak, akik nem közömbösek. Akik szerelmesek.  
Gyomra megugrott, ahogy az előtte álló bálra gondolt. Már csak pár óra... A filmekben rendre az ilyen bálokon vallották be szerelmüket egymásnak a páron, hogy aztán éjfélkor felmenjenek valamelyikük lakására, s egymáséi legyenek. Bár, az utóbbi már megtörtént, ahogy arról újfent égő arca is árulkodott, de ami a többit illeti... Talán neki is a bálon kéne elmondania? Lehetetlen, hogy Kiba ne érezze, hiszen már többször is próbálta kinyögni, de az utolsó pillanatban mindig megijedt, és a lelke megnyugodott, hogy a fekete hajú sem engedte végigmondani. Bár nem értette, miért, de talán úgy érezte, nem készültek még fel rá.  
  
'De a tegnap este után ezt nem lehet tovább halogatni' jegyezte meg magában Naruto, és a gondolatra ismét szélesen elvigyorodott. Az ablakhoz lépett, s lassan kinyitotta azt. A friss levegő meglepően hűvös volt, de így csak még jobban esett forró arcának. 'Majd ma. A bálon.'  
Boldogan mosolygott, ahogy szétnézett a tájon, de ennek helyét töprengő, kétkedő kifejezés vette át. Ugyanis csúnya, szürke felhők takarták el a Napot, így az utca csak sápadt fényt kapott. A fákat ütemesen suhogtató szél pedig gondoskodott arról, hogy a levegő jól érezhetően lehűljön.  
'A fenébe...' gondolta Naruto, miközben elgondolkozva meredt a házuk fölött lassan gomolygó sötétszürke felhőre. 'Esni fog.'


	21. Ütött az óra

Naruto bizonytalanul álldogált a Művészetek Háza előtt. Az idő semmit nem javult, így feje fölé pillantva csak a sötétszürke felhőket láthatta, melyek nem sok jót ígérve gomolyogtak az égen. Bár még nem esett, a levegőben jól érezhető volt az a jellegzetes illat, ami nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy jó nagy zápor várható. Bár az épület maga zárva volt, de a bent lévők hangos zsivajgása, és a zene átszűrődött a falon, melyet a szőke fiú támasztott nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel. Kétpercenként áthelyezte testsúlyát egyik lábáról a másikra, mert már elég régen ott állt ahhoz, hogy a dereka fájni kezdjen. Az csak tetézte a helyzetét, hogy mivel már magára öltötte jelmezét, nem egy kétkedő kifejezést sikerült kicsalnia az arra sétáló emberek egy részéből. A többség, akik tudták, milyen rendezvény lesz aznap este ott, csak megmosolyogták, de az idősebbek csak a fejüket rázták, hogy a fiú szinte hallotta a hangjukat: "Ezek a mai fiatalok..."  
Naruto újfent előhalászta a telefonját, és a kijelzőre pillantott. Szemöldökei aggódón futottak össze a szeme fölött, ahogy egy apró sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, majd a készüléket visszadugta a táskájába. Nyolc óra tíz perc. Kibának már lassan fél órája itt kéne lennie. Mi történhetett? Eleinte nem foglalkozott a késéssel, de ez már igencsak nagy idő... Vajon útközben érte valami? De akkor miért nem hívta fel? Vagy esetleg olyan helyzetbe került, hogy arra sem képes...?  
Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy kiverje belőle ezeket az ostoba képzelgéseket. Ennyi késéstől még nem kell a falra festeni az ördögöt. Akármi közbejöhetett Kibának... A lényeg annyi, hogy ő várja meg itt szépen, amíg ideér.  
De vajon az meddig fog tartani...?  
\- Hé, Naruto.  
Az említett felkapta a fejét, de amint meglátta, ki a beszélő, nem tudott elfojtani egy csalódott sóhajt.  
\- Ennyire azért nem kell örülnöd nekem - jegyezte meg Kakashi, és mintha némi sértettség hallatszott volna a hangjában. De Naruto biztos volt benne, hogy csak rájátszik.  
\- Bocsi - mondta ennek ellenére, és rámosolygott a férfira. - De hol a jelmezed?  
\- Hogy érted?  
Kakashi leeresztette a kezében tartott elmaradhatatlan könyvét, és végignézett magán. Egy teljesen hétköznapi sötétkék farmert viselt, testre simuló, rövidujjú felsőben. Kezein kesztyűk, amik szabadon hagyták hosszú ujjait - ezekkel lazán beletúrt balra fésült, bozontos ezüst hajába. Naruto már sokszor gondolkozott azon, vajon mennyi és milyen lakkot használhat, hogy sörénye mindig az égnek áll, de ennek ellenére mindig végtelenül selymesnek tűnik, ahogy megcsillan rajta a napfény. Sőt. Most nem volt fény, a szőke mégis kibírhatatlan kíváncsiságot érzett, hogy végigsimítsa a minden bizonnyal puha tincseket.  
Kakashi arcáról még nem hiányozhatott szokásos maszkja sem, ami épp csak alig engedett látni valamit az arcából.  
Mindent összevetve, a férfi úgy nézett ki, mint általában.  
\- Ja, persze - bólintott Kakashi, miután végzett önnön vizsgálatával. De Naruto meghökkenésére csak a nadrágja zsebébe nyúlt, s egy tokot vett ki belőle. Abból egy szemüveg került elő, mely egy pillanat múlva már el is foglalta helyét az ősz hajú férfi orrán. - Most már kész. Könyvtáros vagyok, oké?  
Naruto felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Kakashi megemelte jobb vállát, így felhívva a szőke srác figyelmét a ruha ujján lévő feliratra: _Megyei Könyvtár._ A fiú alig bírta lenyelni nevethetnékjét, ahogy az elmaszkolt arc ismét eltűnt a könyv mögött. Nagyon tetszett neki ez az alak. Fura volt, de a maga módján aranyos.  
\- Na és te miért támasztod itt a falat? Nem jössz be? - kérdezte Kakashi érdeklődve. Naruto azonban csak elfordította a fejét.  
\- Én öö... Még várok valakire.  
\- Értem. - Ebben az egyetlen szóba annyi minden volt elrejtve, hogy Naruto érezte, az arca vörösebbé válik. Legszívesebben berugdosta volna az ajtón a maszk alatt - ebben biztos volt - halványan mosolygó férfi, de szerencsére erre nem volt szükség. Kakashi, mintha csak hallotta volna a gondolatait, az ajtóhoz lépett. - Nos, akkor még találkozunk. Ó, egyébként jó a jelmezed - tette hozzá mosolygó hangon. Mire Naruto odanézett, Kakashi már el is tűnt az ajtó mögött.  
  
A szőke hajú felsóhajtott. Kék szemeit várakozón helyezte a szürkésfehér égre, de az kifejezéstelen maradt. 'Miért nem jössz, Kiba?' kérdezte magában, mintha kérdése elérhetné a fiút. Lelki szemei előtt akaratlanul megjelent az éjfekete tincsekkel keretezett arc... De a valóságban nem. 'Mi történt?' Előhúzta a mobilját, és ismét megnézte az időt. Nyolc tizenöt. Pontosan fél órája kellett volna megjönnie! Ugye nem történt vele semmi...?  
Mégsem tudta kiverni a fejéből a rosszat sejtő gondolatait. Ahogy teltek a percek, úgy fokozódott az aggodalma is. Kibára egyáltalán nem volt jellemző, hogy késne, az meg pláne nem, hogy ennyit. Valaminek biztosan történnie kellett! De... De nem kell egyből a legrosszabbra gondolni. Hiszen, itt lakik nem olyan messze, dugóba nem kerülhetett... Autóbaleset sem valószínű. 'De ha mégis?' súgta egy kis hang Naruto fülében, amit sehogy sem bírt elhallgattatni. 'Ha ott fekszik félájultan, vérveszteségtől kábán egy sarokban, miközben én meg itt...?' Naruto szemei felpattantak, aztán határozottan arcon csapta magát. Arca égett a forró ütéstől, de legalább sikerült úgy-ahogy lehiggasztania magát. 'Ne gondoljunk a legrosszabbra. Hamarosan biztosan ideér.'  
Ezek után már a gondolatait is igyekezett rendszerezni, de vajmi kevés sikerrel. Még hosszú, hosszú percekig állt egyhelyben, mikor aztán Kakashi újra kidugta a fejét az ajtón. Naruto ráemelte azúrkék pillantását, mire a férfi egy pohár színes koktélt nyomott a kezébe.  
\- Naruto, szerintem most már igazán bejöhetnél. Fél kilenc múlt, már nemsokára kezdődnek az előadások. Ő sem haragudna meg, ha nem idekint ácsorognál addig.  
Naruto a nyílt utalástól kicsit elpirult. Szóval Kakashi meg sem próbálja leplezni, hogy tud kettejükről! Mondjuk, elég egyértelmű, hisz a cukrászdában is látta őket együtt, meg a vásáron is, de... Akkor is zavarbaejtő volt.  
Viszont el kellett ismernie, van igazság abban, amit a férfi mond. Ha Kiba késik, akkor biztos megvan rá az oka, de nem olyan típusú ember, aki elvárná, hogy idekint várja őt. És tényleg nagyon be akart már menni, látni, mitől zsibongnak így az emberek... Az előadásokról sem szeretett volna lemaradni...  
Naruto a szájához emelte a poharat, és a szájába kapta a szívószál végét. Ahogy beleivott az üveg sárga-vörös tartalmába, finom gyümölcsíz öntötte el a száját, vegyülve valamilyen kesernyés alkohollal. De a kettő keveredése tökéletes volt. Elmosolyodott, ahogy Kakashira emelte égkék tekintetét.  
\- Rendben. Akkor menjünk be.  
A férfi sötét szemei elégedetten néztek rá. Ahogy félreállt, és kitárta Naruto előtt az ajtót, a fiú arcát máris színesre festette a sok lámpa, s megütötte fülét a hangos zene. Izgatott mosoly kúszott fel az ajkaira, majd átlépte a küszöböt.  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke idegesen pillantott a folyosó falán lévő nagy órára. Amint szemei felfogták a mutatók állásást, felsóhajtott, s homlokát a kezeire hajtotta. Már lassan egy órája ott kéne lennie a Művészetek Házánál! Az csak a kisebb baj volt, hogy megváratja Narutót, de ha esetleg Kibáék akcióba lendülnének, mielőtt ő odaér... 'Nem, nem fognak' mondta magának bíztatóan. 'Nélküled nem fogják, és nem is tudnák elkezdeni.'  
De akkor miért van ilyen rossz érzése...?  
Igaz, nem sok kedve volt a sok jelmezes idiótával lötyögni egy hülye bálon, de jelen pillanatban inkább ott lett volna, mint itt. Akkor színes fények táncoltak volna előtte, nem pedig fényes fehér csempék, s orrát nem ez az émelyítő fertőtlenítő szag töltötte volna meg, hanem a partik vegyes, füstös, édes és jellegzetes illata.  
A folyosó szinte kihalt volt. Egyedül ő üldögélt a széken, és valamivel távolabb pár idős ember. Sasuke felkapta a fejét, ahogy a padlón lassú kopogást hallott meg. Szemei azonnal megtalálták a férfit, aki teljesen elmélyült a papírjai között. Az Uchiha már nyitotta száját, hogy kérdezzen valamit, de aztán becsukta. 'Ő nem tudhat semmit' gondolta. Ám aztán látta, hogy a férfi háttal megáll Sasuke előtt, majd kinyitja a nagy, fehér ajtót, és belép rajta. A fiú idegessége némiképp engedett. Ha ő is bement, akkor hamarosan valaki ki fog jönni. És akkor végre elhúzhat innen... Átkozta magát, amiért nem indult el öt perccel korábban. Akkor ezt az egész galibát elkerülhette volna.  
  
Mi a fenének kellett letámadni őt, he? Az a barom Sakura... Sasuke sosem érzett még ilyen nagy kedvet ahhoz, hogy megfojtsa a lányt. Fél nyolckor ő már elindult otthonról, és ha sikeresen elkerülte volna azt a libát, ez az egész nem történik meg. De pechére pont beleszaladt. A lány persze nem akaszkodott le róla, helyette a karjába csimpaszkodva próbált enyelegni vele, és rávenni, hogy menjenek együtt a bálra. Sasuke eleinte finoman, aztán már egyre erélyesebben próbálta levakarni magáról a nem kívánatos nőszemélyt, de sajnos, kevés sikerrel. Sőt, az a beképzelt liba megpróbálta megint megcsókolni! Sasukénak már a gondolatra is megugrott a gyomra, de nem a jó érzéstől, hanem az undortól. Ő ugyan hozzá nem ér még egyszer a lányhoz! Teljesen érthető, hogy keményen eltaszította magától, ugye?  
De hát honnan tudhatta volna, hogy az a motoros pont akkor fog jönni? Persze, ha a szerencséjét nézzük, valóban számíthatott volna valami ilyesmire. De ő csak azzal foglalkozott, hogy a csaj mihamarabb tűnjön el a látóteréből, és siethessen Narutóhoz.  
Mert el kell neki mondania. Mindent. Bár a szíve facsarodott össze a gondolatra, főleg az emlékei tükrében, de legalább mát teljesen biztos volt önmagában. Minden, ami azóta történt kettejükkel, hogy megismerkedtek... A sok furcsa érzés, amiket nem tudott megmagyarázni, a fel-felbukkanó emlékfoszlányok... Most már mindent értett. És épp emiatt, bűneit még sokkalta súlyosabbnak érezte. Az a régi fogadalmuk... Naruto csak annyit kért tőle, hogy maradjon önmaga! Pusztán ennyit! És ő még ezt sem volt képes teljesíteni...  
\- Öhm... Uchiha Sasuke?  
Az említett felkapta a fejét. Annyira elmélyedt a gondolataiban, hogy meg sem hallotta az ajtó nyílásást. Fekete szemeivel az előtte álló, bizonytalanul mosolygó nőre pillantott.  
\- Igen?  
\- Megjöttek a röntgenfelvételek. Szerencse, hogy a barátnőjének sikerült elugrania a motor elől, de a karja csúnyán eltört. A doktornő most gipszeli, de egy jó darabig rajta lesz majd.  
Sasukét mindez nem érdekelte különösebben. Persze, egy kis bűntudat-féleség volt a szívében, hisz ő lökte az útra a lányt, de végülis nem lett nagy baja, ugye? Különben is, nem kellett volna ráakaszkodnia. Most legalább adhatja pár hétig a sérült kislánykát.  
Egy valamit azonban, úgy érezte, muszáj leszögeznie.  
\- Nem a barátnőm - szűrte a fogai között.  
Az ápolónő pislogott egyet, de szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot. Már fordult volna vissza, mikor Sasuke megállította.  
\- Elnézést. - A nő nem titkolt rosszallással nézett rá. - Meg tudná mondani, körülbelül mennyi idő még?  
\- Ha nincsen semmi probléma, tíz perc, és mehetnek.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Sasuke némám figyelte, ahogy az ajtó újra bezáródik. Egy pillanatra mintha még a rózsaszín üstököt is látta volna. De aztán újra csak a fehér ajtót. Sóhajtott egyet, és visszaült a helyére.  
'Szóval tíz perc, mi?' gondolta, s ujjaival masszírozni kezdte a homlokát. 'Körülbelül fél óra, még átérek a kórházból a Művészetek Házába. De az még negyven perc! Vajon várnak addig Kibáék...?'  
De muszáj nekik. Addigra ugyan elkezdődnek a színpadi fellépések, de Naruto szivatását az utolsó számra tervezték. Addigra mindenképp odaér. Csak a szőke ne tegyen semmi meggondolatlanságot... Sasuke akaratlanul is maga mellé nézett. A földön egy szatyorban ott pihent a jelmeze, amit az Inuzuka áthozott neki korábban. Nemrég még a tűzben égette volna el, de most inkább táncikált volna abban, mint hogy ebben az undorító kórteremben üljön.  
Hirtelen búgásra lett figyelmes. Előhúzta a telefonját, de torz fintorba húzódott arca, mint ahogy minden alkalommal, ahogy az utóbbi órában meglátta. Amikor ugyanis Sakura elugrott a motoros elől, egyik kezével véletlenül meglökte Sasukét, akinek erre kiesett a mobilja a zsebéből. Törhetetlen készülék volt ugyan, mert még ezek után is működött, de a kijelzője egy csíkban megrepedt, és a billentyűk szemlátomást felmondták a szolgálatot. Csupán a mozgató gomb működött, de telefonálni, vagy sms-t küldeni már nem tudott.  
Fogadni viszont igen. Sasukénak megugrott a gyomra, ahogy látta, hogy az üzenet Kibától érkezett. Nyelt egyet, miközben két gombnyomással megnyitotta a levelet. De az arca minden egyes szóval sápadtabbá vált.  
_"Yo! Ino most mondta, hogy törölték a számukat, mert Saku megsérült. Vele vagy most? De mind1, akkor nem várunk. Ha 15 perc múlva nem vagy itt, elkezdjük. A szöszi már nagyon ténfereg idebent. >=D"_  
Sasuke dermedten olvasta újra az üzenetet. Aztán még egyszer. Ino honnan tudja, hogy mi történt? Sakura küldött volna neki üzenetet? Persze, biztos elújságolta neki, hogy a nagy Sasuke most itt ül vele a kórházban... Máskor nem érdekelte volna az Uchihát, de a helyzet korántsem volt a szokott. Szóval törölték a lányok számát?! Kibáék nem várnak... Naruto már ott van... Ha nem ér oda...  
'Nem fogsz' mondta egy gonosz hang a fejében. 'Épp az imént számoltad ki, hogy negyven perc. Búcsúzz el a kis Narutótól...'  
Sasuke észrevette, hogy megremeg a keze. Kis híján elejtette a telefont, ezért visszacsúsztatta a zsebébe, de továbbra is remegett. 'Mit csináljak? Mit csináljak?' Végül úgy döntött, eleget játszotta már a lovagot. Minden egyes perc számít.  
Felpattant a székről, és cseppet sem finoman feltépte a kórterem ajtaját. A korábbi nő, akivel beszélt, mérgesen nézett rá, míg a két orvos és Sakura csak csodálkozva pillantottak rá.  
\- Sakura, bocsáss meg, de nem várhatlak meg. Viszlát! - intett a lánynak, majd az orvosoknak is, aztán becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Ahogy kilépett, látta maga előtt a váróteremben üldögélő öregek megrökönyödött arckifejezését, de nem törődött vele. Felkapta a széke mellől a szatyrot, majd megfordult, és elrohant.  
  
  
  
  
Naruto vidáman felnevetett, majd belekortyolt az italába. Tenten volt az első, aki azonnal letámadta, amint belépett a terembe, és nem sok perc kellett hozzá, hogy megállapítsa: a lány ugyanolyan mangaőrült, mint ő. Azóta a táncparkett mellett húzódó padokon ültek és beszélgettek.  
A fiú egyébként nem csalódott a mulatságban. A színes fénykavalkád egészen megbolondította, s bár a jelmezes tömegben Kakashi kivételével egyetlen ismerős arcot sem talált, nagyon jól érezte magát. Persze, egy-két arc halványan derengett neki, akiket korábban kiszolgált a Vörösrókában, de mivel a legtöbben maszkot húztak a fejükre, nem könnyítették meg a szőke fiú dolgát. Ellenben nagyon sokan, még a vadidegenek is megdicsérték a jelmezét. Naruto büszke volt magára: hosszú időt töltött azzal, hogy elkészítse a ruháját, de az eredményért bőven megérte. Még akkor is, ha voltak, akik nem ismerték fel, de ő maga tudta, kit jelenít meg, s ezzel egy jó adag boldogsággal töltötte el a lelkét. Bár igaz, ami igaz, meggyűlt a baja rendesen a ruhával: a fejpánt folyton elmozdult a fején, és kétpercenként igazgatni kellett; a shurikentartó nemegyszer meglazult a jobb combján, és lehullott a földre; valamint a narancssárga-fekete felsőt is elmérte egy kicsit, mert meglehetősen feszült a mellkasára. Ennek ellenére tökéletesen adta a forrófejű ninja szerepét, és még azok is megmosolyogták, akik nem ismerték eme nagyszerű mangaszereplőt.  
Tenten azonban más volt, ahogy ezt Naruto első ránézésre is meg tudta mondani. Pontosabban, ugyanolyan őrült, mint ő. A lány szőke haja (a fiú megtudta tőle, hogy igazából barna, csak partifestékkel befújták) két gombócba volt fogva a feje tetején, melyet piros bogyók díszítettek, és a gombócokból két hosszú tincs hullott a fenekéig. Tengerészfelsőjén piros masni díszelgett, mellkasán egy gyönyörű brossal. A jelmez megszólalásig olyan volt, mint az eredeti, egyedül annyi különbözött, hogy Tenten szemei mogyoróbarnák voltak azúrkék helyett. De még a homlokán ragyogó tiara is a helyén volt.  
\- Szóval, Naruto, meddig maradsz Konohában?  
A fiú elmosolyodott, de nem tudta volna megmondani, miért. Tetszett neki a lány. Jó volt vele beszélgetni.  
\- Hát, ha minden jól megy, nyár végéig. - Megvakarta az arcát, miközben a plafonra pillantott, szemeivel hosszan időzve a forgó diszkógömbön. - Ero-sennin addig adott munkát, utána vissza kell utaznom.  
Tenten halkan felkuncogott a név hallatán. A szőkének jól esett, de a beszélgetés menetének alakulása kicsit kezdte elvenni a jókedvét. Bizony... Csak nyár végéig maradhat Konohában. Utána búcsút kell mondania a falunak... a cukrászdának... Kibának...  
Gondolatai kiülhettek az arcára is, mert Tenten hirtelen aggódva kérdezte.  
\- Hé, Naruto, minden rendben? - De aztán hirtelen felpattant a székről, és megragadta a fiú karját. Naruto felnézett, és látta, hogy a lány szeme valahova a terem másik végébe szegeződik. Aztán elvigyorodik. - Gyere, kezdődnek az előadások!  
\- Re-rendben... - nyögte ki a fiú, de a lány már vonszolta is maga után.  
Na persze, annyira azért nem kellett vonszolnia. Naruto maga is kíváncsi volt, milyenek lehetnek az előadások. Ki tudja, talán még ismerősöket is felfedezne közöttük! Ahogy elsétáltak a büfésasztal mellett, belemarkolt az egyik tálba, majd öklét a szája elé emelte, s beleszórta annak tartalmát. A friss, sós földimogyoró ropogva vált darabokra a szájában, hogy egy hangos nyeléssel elveszhessen torka mélyében. Noha nem volt különösebben éhes, a szőke feltűnően sokat ropogtatott az este. Talán az izgatottság.  
  
Még épp sikerült némi szabad helyet szerezniük maguknak a színpad előtt. A fülledt meleg kezdte átjárni a hatalmas termet, hiába volt nyitva szinte minden ablak, de ott, ahova Narutóék befészkelték magukat, jó idő volt. Talán mert a színpad mögött lévő erkély ajtaja tárva-nyitva állt, ezáltal beengedve a hűvös levegőt.  
Az első fellépők között Naruto nagy meglepetésére Hinatát vélte felfedezni. A lány könnyed estélyi ruhában volt, sötétkék színe tökéletesen illet a hajához. Karöltve lépett elő egy magas, hosszú, barnahajú fiúval, akit Naruto először a lány barátjának hitt, de ahogy jobban megnézte őket együtt, rá kellett jönnie: inkább rokonok ők, mint szerelmesek. Hinatáékat még három pár követte, akik aztán beálltak két párhuzamos sorba, és táncolni kezdtek. Furcsa volt a korábbi dübörgő zene után ez a lágy, csengő dallam, de Naruto végtelenül élvezte. A tánc pedig gyönyörű volt. Szinte észre sem vette, ahogy teltek a percek, s a muzsikának egyszer csak vége szakadt. A táncosok meghajoltak, Naruto figyelmét pedig nem kerülte el, hogy Hinata arca mélyvörös színben játszik. Ennek láttán a fiú halványan elmosolyodott.  
Az ezt követő fellépők között már nem látott ismerőst. Volt minden, sztepp és paródia, komikusok és bűvészek. Naruto nagyon élvezte az előadásokat, de kezdte egyre rosszabbul érezni magát, ahogy szétnézvén mindenhol a párocskákat látta. Nyelt egyet, és megálljt parancsolt önmagának, hogy ne nézzen az órára, de jól tudta, hogy már sok idő eltelhetett, mióta megérkezett. 'Mi történt veled, Kiba?' Az aggodalom csak nem akart eltűnni a fejéből.  
Mintha csak a gondolataihoz időzítettek volna, hirtelen Shikamaru és Chouji lépett melléjük.  
\- Szia, Naruto - köszöntötte őt a dundi srác, Shikamaru pedig bólintott hozzá.  
\- Sziasztok. - Bármennyire is elkettyent az elmúlt percekben, szokásos vigyora elöntötte az arcát. - Chouji, jó a szerelésed!  
\- Köszi - mormolta a fiú, és megvakarta a répáját.  
Ugyanis hóembernek öltözött. De nem a szokásos fehér-gombócok-és-répaorr felállás! Persze, ezek is stimmeltek. De a Chouji-féle hóember nyakában csillogó metál ékszerek ragyogtak, kezeire fekete bőrkesztyűt húzott. Fehérre mázolt arcára répát erősített, melyen sötét napszemüveg villódzott a fényben. A vörös kalap tele volt firkálva érthetetlen szimbólumokkal. Egyszóval: kiakasztóan nézett ki. De abszolút pozitív értelemben. Talán a "megdöbbentő" a legjobb szó rá.  
Shikamaru ellenben... Egy egyszerű halásznadrág, méregzöld rövidujjúval. Egyetlen festéknyom nincs az arcán. Akkor...?  
\- Shikamaru, elnézést, de te... - Naruto nem bírta magában tartani a kérdést. - Bocsi, de te miért nem öltöztél be?  
A barna hajú épp ásított egyet, majd megvakarta a haját, pont ott, ahol a gumi összefogta a lófarkát.  
\- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte lassan, majd fáradt szemeit Narutóra vetette. - Beöltöztem.  
Látván a kérdést a kék szemekben unottan a farmerja zsebéhez nyúlt, és egy hosszú fapálcát húzott elő belőle. Jobb keze ujjai közé kapta, és párszor meglendítette a levegőben.  
\- Huss! - mondta a szokott monoton hangján, majd a pálcát visszadugta a zsebébe. - Látod? Varázsló vagyok.  
Naruto nem tudott elfojtani egy kisebb kacajt. Na igen, ezek a srácok... Bennük nem fog csalódni.  
\- De Naruto, hogyhogy csak így egyedül?  
A mosoly azonnal lehervadt a szőke fiú arcáról. Halványan beharapta ajkát, ahogy Choujira nézett.  
\- Én is szeretném tudni. Kiba nem jött meg a megbeszélt időpontra, én pedig azóta...  
\- Kiba? - Naruto hátrafordult, és látta, hogy Tenten csodálkozva nézi őt. - De hiszen Kiba már régen itt van! Már akkor is itt volt, amikor megérkeztem.  
\- Tényleg? - A kék szemek kikerekedtek.  
Nem akart hinni a fülének. Kiba már rég itt van?! De akkor miért nem kereste meg őt? Tudta, hogy kint fog várni rá! Hiszen... Hiszen együtt beszélték meg, hogy ott találkoznak...  
\- És hol van most? - kérdezte mohón. Bármennyire is látni akarta már a feketét, arra gondja lesz, hogy jól kérdőre vonja emiatt.  
\- Azt hiszem - motyogta Tenten, miközben elgondolkodva az állának támasztotta ujjait -, az erkély közelében láttam legutóbb.  
\- Köszi!  
Naruto gondolkodás nélkül hátat fordított a lánynak, és már indult volna az erkély felé, mikor hirtelen egy kezet érzett szorosan a karjára fonódni. Felvont szemöldökkel nézett hátra, de megdöbbenve pillantott aztán az őt komolyan figyelő sötét szemekbe.  
\- Naruto. - Shikamaru hangjából mintha elfújták volna a fáradtságot. - Miért nem maradsz még itt egy kicsit?  
A fiú pislogott egy párat, de aztán zavartan kirántotta kezét a másik fogásából.  
\- Bo-bocsi, de mennem kell - motyogta, miközben bizonytalan pillantást vetett a barna hajú srácra. Miért komolyodott el ilyen hirtelen? - Majd még találkozunk.  
Mielőtt még újra megállíthatták volna, hátat fordított, és elsietett a nyitott erkélyajtó irányába. Ahogy odaért, orrát megcsapta a hideg esti levegő illata. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és átlépte a küszöböt.  
Shikamaru és Chouji némán egymásra pillantottak, aztán mintha előre megbeszélték volna, egyszerre indultak a padok felé. Hosszú percekig egyikük sem szólalt meg, de aztán a dundi fiú megtörte a kettejük közt dúló csendet.  
\- Szerinted hol van Sasuke?  
Shikamaru felsóhajtott, és a zsebébe mélyesztette kezeit, miközben leült a padra.  
\- Nem tudom. De abban biztos vagyok, hogy nagyon siet ide.  
\- És... Naruto? Biztos, hogy ki kellett engednünk? - Chouji vetett egy aggódó pillantást az erkély mögé, ahol Narutót látták eltűnni. Shikamaru átérezte barátja érzéseit, de muszáj volt józan fejjel gondolkodnia.  
\- Chouji, nem avatkozhatunk bele túl mélyen. Feltűnő lenne, ha nagyon távol akarnánk tartani Kibától. Sasuke szerintem nemsokára itt lesz, de mi addig is a közelben maradunk. Ha akcióba lépnének, azt hallani fogjuk, és akkor majd közbelépünk.  
Chouji lassan bólintott, de tekintetét újra az erkély felé vetette. Hosszú ideje nem érzett már így, de aznap este valahogy nem kívánta a nassolnivalókat.  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke lihegve tápászkodott fel a földről. Tudta, érezte, hogy pillantások kereszttüzében ég, és az emberek felvont szemöldökkel követik minden mozdulatát, de egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Feltápászkodott a földről, ahol nagy sietségében kötött ki, s miután könnyedén leporolta a nadrágját, újra nekilódult. Nem egyszer nekiszaladt egy-egy embernek, de már a bocsánatkérésre is sajnálta az időt. Egyszerűen csak annyit tartott fontosnak, hogy mihamarabb elérje azt a rühes Művészetek Házát.  
'Naruto...' Ez a név lebegett előtte, mióta csak elszabadult a kórházból. Vagy talán még régebben? Mióta minden eszébe jutott... Sőt, kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy jóformán csak az a szőke idióta jár a fejében, amióta csak megismerte. 'El akarom mondani... El kell mondanom...' Tudta, hogy csak fájdalmat fok okozni a fiúnak, de a szíve legmélyéről vágyott rá, hogy most már mindent bevallhasson neki. És ezzel együtt, a múltjukat... Hiszen, ő már emlékszik. Talán Narutónak is sikerülne felidéznie őket... Ezzel ugyan semmit nem változtat a jelenlegi helyzetén, hisz a bűne akkor is bűn marad, de... Legalább ennyit adhatna neki. Az emlékeit.  
Ahogy befordult az egyik sarkon, kis híján megint orra esett. Bosszúsan látta, hogy a lámpa vörösre vált. Megállt a zebra előtt, de valahogy ki kellett engednie a feszültséget, s ezt csak úgy tudta megtenni, hogy teljes erejéből a mellette álló lámpa oszlopának vágta öklét. Nem törődött a felháborodott morgásokkal, amiket a körülötte álló emberekből váltott ki.  
'Naruto... Csak várj rám...'  
  
  
  
  
\- Kiba?  
Naruto bizonytalanul lépett az erkélyen álló két alak felé. Már jóval elmúlt este kilenc, ráadásul az ég is rendesen beborult, így egészen sötét volt. A szuperhős, akinek egész testet beborító mélylila jelmeze mögött Kibát sejtette megrándult a neve hallatán, és a szőke felé pillantott. Naruto nem tudta, mennyit láthat a fiú az egész fejét takaró maszk mögül, de nyilván eleget, mert a következő pillanatban intett a másik srácnak, hogy menjen.  
Ahogy a fiú elsétált mellette, a sötét napszemüvegek láttán Naruto rájött, hogy ez az a srác, akivel Kiba azt mondta, vigyázzon. De akkor ő miért beszélt most vele...?  
Naruto végül figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést. Legszívesebben a másik nyakába ugrott volna, de helyette összevonta a szemöldökét, és mérges kifejezéssel lépett közelebb.  
\- Nocsak, Kiba. Nem hittem volna, hogy szuperhősnek öltözöl - jegyezte meg, tőle szokatlan módon meglehetősen gúnyos hangon. De tényleg így gondolta. Mondjuk, semmilyen jelmezt nem nagyon tudott elképzelni a feketének.  
\- Hát... ja. De néha ki kell fordulni magunkból, nem igaz?  
Naruto szemei csodálkozva tágultak ki a reszelős, gépi hang hallatán. Megállt a fiú előtt, és a fekete foltokba nézett, amik mögött az ugyanilyen színű szemeket sejtette.  
\- Hé, mi ez a hang?  
\- Hangtorzító - magyarázta a fiú, miközben a torka felé mutogatott. - Beépített. Csak nem gondoltad, hogy a hősök hagyják, hogy a közelükben lévők a hangjuk alapkán beazonosítsák őket?  
'Furcsa' gondolta Naruto. Általában nem szokott ennyit, és ilyen hangsúllyal beszélni. Persze, lehet, a hangtorzító teszi. Vagy a bál.  
'Persze, a bál!' jutott eszébe a szőkének, s haragja egyből visszatért. Már tette volna csípőre a kezét, de rájött, az mennyire lányos, így végül csak a mellkasa előtt fonta össze a karjait.  
\- Á, igen. Szóval Kiba, emlékszel még, mit beszéltünk meg ma reggel?  
Néma csönd. Naruto úgy tervezte, megvárja, amíg a másik nyög valamit, de mérge túl soknak bizonyult.  
\- Azt beszéltük meg, találkozunk háromnegyedkor! Itt! A fenébe is, van fogalmad róla, mennyit vártam?! Mennyit aggódtam?! - A "hős" hátrébb ugrott dühös kiabálása hallatán. Naruto maga sem így akarta kiadni a felgyülemlett feszültséget, de nem tehetett róla, a szavak egyszerűen ömlöttek belőle. - Aztán nagy sokára bejövök, és itt ténfergek, de nem, te még akkor sem mutatod meg magad! Nem akartál velem lenni, vagy mi bajod?! Vagy talán... - Érezte, hogy az arca vörösebbre gyúl, és nem tehetett róla, elfordította a tekintetét. - Vagy talán zavart a... ami történt? Megbántad? Azért rohantál el reggel is? De... De a kibaszott életbe is, nem hagyhatsz így egyedül! Ha bajod van, akkor mondd meg, de... de ne kerülgess, az Istenért!  
Csak ekkor vette észre, mennyire zihál. Nyelt egyet, és elhallgatott, de biztos volt benne, hogy a sok méreg vörös színt festett az arcára.  
Kiba szótlanul meredt rá. Naruto szerette volna látni az arcát, a szemeit, mert abból talán kiolvashatta volna a választ a kérdéseire, de így sajnos várnia kellett, míg a másik beszél. Kiba viszont hosszú percekig néma maradt.  
\- Bocsánat. - Amennyire Naruto meg tudta állapítani, Kibára a "szóhoz sem jut"kifejezés illett volna a leginkább. Ami azért volt furcsa, mert egyáltalán nem volt jellemző a fiúra, hogy valamire ne, vagy csak nehezen tudjon reagálni. - Én csak... Hát jól van. - Kiba sóhajtott egyet, aztán hirtelen Naruto vállaira tette a kezeit. - Egy meglepetést szántam neked, amit még elő kellett készítenem. De tovább tartott, mint gondoltam. Nem akartalak ennyit váratni, tényleg bocs.  
Naruto kétkedőn nézett a sötétlila maszkra. Vajon most komolyan gondolja, vagy ezek csak kifogások? Végül kemény hangon megszólalt.  
\- Jól van. - Tudta, hogy túl engedékeny, de túlságosan sokat volt egyedül hagyva ahhoz, hogy most ne akarja minden percét kiélvezni a fiú társaságának. És nem veszekedéssel. Túlságosan szeretett vele lenni... Túlságosan szerette őt. - Most megbocsátok, de többet ilyen ne legyen!  
\- Oké!  
Bár nem látta a másik arcát, de tisztán érezte, hogy elvigyorodik. Naruto arcára is halvány mosoly kúszott föl, miközben odalépett a fiúhoz, és aztán hozzábújva szorosan átölelte.  
Egy pillanatra megakadt a fejében valami, egy gondolat, egy érzés, ami nem akart kimászni, de mielőtt még megmagyarázhatta volna, mi az, Kiba finoman ellökte magától.  
\- Várj, Naruto, várj! - A hangjában, bármilyen gépi volt is, izgalom csendült. - Nem akarod tudni, mi az ajándékom?  
Naruto erre az apró részletre fel sem figyelt. Halvány, rózsás pír költözött az arcára, miközben bólintott.  
Kiba kiegyenesedett, és az erkély széléhez sétált, ruhájának palástja meglibbent utána a levegőben. Ott a földről aztán felemelt egy kis, barna csomagot, belemélyesztette a kezét, majd ökölbe szorítva kihúzta. Visszasétált Narutóhoz, és intett, hogy nyújtsa a kezét.  
A szőke torkában dobogó szívvel engedelmeskedett. Érezte, hogy valami könnyű, hideg tárgy csusszan a csuklójára mire gyomra ugrott egy hatalmasat. Elkerekedő szemekkel emelte maga elé a jobbját, s hitetlenkedve nézte a csuklóján lelógó láncot. A félvastag, sodort láncról apró, szív alakú medálok lógtak le: mindegyikben egy ramen képe feküdt, rajtuk a "Boy" felirattal. Ramenboy... Először nem értette, miért ez a név került rá az igazi helyett, de aztán rájött, hogy Kiba nyilván a megismerkedésükre akart visszaemlékezni ezzel. Mintha már évezredek teltek volna el azóta! Hihetetlen, hogy még csak két hete találkoztak...  
Naruto felnézett a másikra, s ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy letépje róla a maszkot, és a szájához préselhesse az övét. De ehelyett be kellett érnie azzal, hogy valahogy megpróbálja szavakba önteni az érzéseit.  
\- Ki... Kiba... - Szemeit a sötét foltokba fúrta, mintha átégethetné azokat, hogy a tintafekete szemekbe nézhessen. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fiú a nyakához nyúl, s egy ponton megvakarja azt. Az egész mozdulat olybá tűnt, mintha a másik zavarban lenne. Pedig akkor Naruto mit szóljon...?! - Köszönöm... Nem is tudom, mit mondjak... Én... - A másodpercek örökkévalóságnak tűntek. Hirtelen megütötte fülét, hogy odabent egyre nagyobb lesz a ricsaj, de elég volt a fekete hajú srác mosolygó arcára gondolnia, hogy füle kizárja a zavaró hangokat. 'Mondd ki!' súgta egy hang a fölébe. 'Szereted, nem?' Naruto reszketve felsóhajtott, s érezte, hogy arca szinte fájón éget. - Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttem ide... Mert megismerhettelek. Mert... Mert én... - Vett egy nagy levegőt. - Én...  
\- NARUTO!!  
  
  
  
Sasuke szó szerint beesett az ajtón. Ha nem kapaszkodik meg a párkányban, talán ki is esik az erkélyen. A szíve már akkor is hevesen dörömbölt a mellkasában, amikor lihegve berontott a főterembe. A látványos belépő miatt minden szem rá szegeződött, de az ő szeme csak Shikamarun akadt meg, aki a terem szélében állt, mintha lépés közben fagyott volna meg. Az Uchiha láttán megkönnyebbült sóhajt hagyta el az ajkát, de aztán hirtelen a színpad melletti hangszórók felé fordította tekintetét, ahogy mindenki más is.  
_\- Nem is tudom, mit mondjak... Én..._  
Sasuke megdermedt, ahogy Naruto felerősített hangja betöltötte a termet. Jeges zsibbadtság öntötte el a tagjait. Szóval ezért volt olyan néma csend, amikor megérkezett! És Shikamaru ezért fagyott meg lépés közben! De Kiba... Már elkezdte volna...?!  
_\- Annyira örülök, hogy eljöhettem ide... Mert megismerhettelek. Mert..._  
A hangszórók megtöltötték a levegőt Naruto szavaival. Sasuke mellkasába nyilallt valami, de aztán hirtelen mintha áramot vezettek volna belé. Nem törődve a csodálkozó tekintetekkel az erkély felé iramodott.  
_\- Mert én..._  
'Ne, Naruto!' kiáltotta gondolatban, s legszívesebben betapasztotta volna a szőke fiú száját. 'Ne mondd ki!'  
_\- Én..._  
Szó szerint feltépte az ajtót, s közben akarata ellenére felordított. Nekicsapódott az erkély peremének.  
\- NARUTO!!  
Látványos közbeavatkozása sikert ért el, mert Naruto elhallgatott. Sasuke nehezen zihálva, lassú léptekkel indult meg a páros felé, de a kezdődő sötétben is jól látszódó égkék szemek tekintete ráébresztette, hogy a neheze még hátravan.  
Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Kiba megdermed, és hátralép egy lépést. Majd még egyet.  
\- Ki... Kiba...?  
Naruto hangja teljes értetlenséget fejezett ki. Még a szája is kinyílt, miközben a szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek, aztán fejét a "másik Kiba" felé kapta. Aztán tekintetét ide-oda járatta Sasuke, és a jelmezes hős között.  
\- Mi... Mi folyik itt? - Reszketett a hangja. Sasuke legszívesebben a karjába zárta volna, de azzal talán csak mindent még nehezebbé tett volna. - Hogyhogy te... De akkor ő....? - Újra a jelmezes Kibára nézett. Aztán Sasukéra.  
\- Naruto, várj. - Sasuke igyekezett, hogy a hangja nyugodt maradjon, de nagyon nehéz volt. - Én...  
\- Hát ezt jól megcsináltad, Uchiha! - Kiba kiáltása szinte átmetszette a csöndet, ami korábban az erkélyen ült. A fiú szemlátomást megelégelte a helyzetet, mert egy dühös morgás kíséretében lerántotta fejéről a maszkot. Alóla egy dühtől kipirult, kócos fej került elő.  
Naruto felnyögött, és hatalmas szemeit a dühtől ziháló barnahajúra szegezte.  
\- Sa... Sasuke...? - Kiba nem reagált a névre. Egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatta a reszkető Narutót, helyette Sasukéra vicsorgott.  
\- Tönkrement miattad a felvétel! Akkor mégis miért szenvedtük végig az elmúlt heteket?! Hah?! - Kiba egy dühödt rántással lehúzta a ruhája cipzárját, s a jelmez nyakából kiemelte a kis mikrofont. Az piros fénnyel égett, de amint Kiba megnyomott rajta valamit, a fény kialudt. - Gratulálok, Uchiha!  
Sasuke Narutóra pillantott, és látta, hogy a fiú teljesen elsápad, ahogy meglátja a kis készüléket. Szinte halotta, ahogy a szőke üstök alatt kivetődnek a szavak: "tönkrement"... "felvétel"... "elmúlt hetek"...  
\- ... Uchiha? - A kék szemek Sasukéra tévedtek. S a fiú megrémült, hogy azokban dermedt ijedtségen kívül semmit nem látott. - Hogyhogy... Uchiha...?  
\- Naruto... - Sasuke közelebb lépett a szőkéhez, de az hátraugrott. S ő először vélt felfedezni olyat a kék szemekben, amiket azelőtt még soha: félelmet.  
Hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és egy sápadtszőke hajzuhatag rohant neki Sasukénak. A fiú még fel sem tudott ocsúdni, mikor apró női kezek fonódtak a mellkasára, hogy megszoríthassák az ingét.  
\- Sasuke, hallottam, hogy Sakura keze eltört! Igaz, hogy végig vele voltál? Hogy azért csak most jöttél, mert őt támogattad a kórházban? - Ino sápítozása megtöltötte a fülét. - Hallod, Sasuke? Hé...  
\- Tűnj már innen! - rivallt rá az említett, és durván lerázta magáról a lányt. - Tünés!  
Ino elengedte, és ijedten hátrébb lépett, de nem távozott. Sasuke azonnal Naruto felé kapott a fejével. A kék szemek őt figyelték meredten.  
\- Sasuke? - Látta az arcán, hogy kezdi felfogni, miről is van szó. A mellkasába nyilallt a fájdalom. - Te... te vagy Sasuke? De akkor ő... - Lassan a jelmezes felé pillantott, aki dühösen az öklébe szorította a kis mikrofont. - Ő... - Naruto bágyadtan megemelte a jobbját, s az azon függő láncra pillantott. Sasuke gyomra megugrott. Azt Kibától kapta?  
Ino tovább folytatta a hisztérikus rikácsolását.  
\- Sasuke, mi folyik itt? - Már kapaszkodott volna a fiú karjába, de elég volt egy sötét pillantást vetni rá, és azonnal hátrébb ugrott. Ezután inkább a másik fiúnál próbálkozott. - Hé, Kiba, mibe rángattad már megint bele Sasukét?  
\- Fogd be! - üvöltötte Kiba. - Nem belerángattam, ő is örömmel benne volt!  
\- Inuzuka! - ordította fenyegetően Sasuke, mire a másik elhallgatott, de pillantásával egyértelműen a halálba küldte őt.  
Sasuke csak egyetlen pillantást vetett oldalra, de az elég volt ahhoz, hogy meggyőződjön róla: az erkélyre nyíló ablakok mindegyikéhez emberek sokasága tapad. A benti tömeg mind a jelenetet figyelte. Aztán újra Narutóra nézett: a fiú immár egész testében hevesen remegett, s égkék szemeit könnyek homályosították el. Sasuke az egész világot a pokolra küldte volna, hogy kettesben maradhasson a fiúval, és mindent elmagyarázhasson neki, de nem tehette. Most már csak úszhat az árral.  
\- Naruto, figyelj rám! - Odalépett a szőke elé, de az rémülten nyikkant egyet, és hátrálni próbált. Sasuke nem kapott utána, de követte lépteit. - Minden elmagyarázok, csak hallgass meg!  
\- Nem... Kiba... Sasuke... Nem értek semmit... - Naruto a fejére szorította kezeit. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy összetört gyermek. És Sasuke szíve összefacsarodott a gondolatra, hogy ő tette ilyenné.  
\- Naruto... - Megpróbálta megérinteni a másik kezét, de az csak felordított.  
\- Ne érj hozzám! - A szeméből legördült az első könnycsepp. Sasuke visszaeresztette a kezét, és összeszoruló torokkal nézte, ahogy Naruto ellép mellette, de kék szemeit egy percre sem veszi le róla. - Ne gyere a közelembe! Ne...  
Megnyikkant, ahogy valaminek nekiütközött. Egy pillanat alatt megpördült, de csak újabb nyikkanás hagyta el ajkait, ahogy hátrébb ugrott Kibától.  
\- Na mi van, buzikám? - hajolt hozzá a barnahajú. Sasuke kezei ökölbe szorultak, és már ordított volna a hülye fiúnak, de a hirtelen testének nyomódó Ino megakadályozta ebben. - Még mindig nem érted? Át lettél ejtve, öregem!  
Naruto lassan rázta a fejét, szeméből hosszan peregtek a könnyek. Szinte fehérré vált ajkaival lassan és nehezen formázta a szavakat.  
\- Sa... Sasuke...  
Kiba ördögien elmosolyodott.  
\- Tévedés, kishaver. - Szinte már barátságosan megpaskolta Naruto arcát, de az csak megrázkódott az érintésére. - Ő Sasuke!  
Naruto a mutatott irányba fordult. A kék és fekete szemek egy hosszú, végtelennek tűnő pillanatra összekapcsolódtak, aztán a szőke lehunyta az övéit. Beharapta a száját, hogy ne zokogjon fel hangosan, de szakadó könnyeinek nem tudott megálljt parancsolni.  
\- Kapizsgálod már, haver? - Kiba szemmel láthatóan egyre nagyobb élvezettel beszélt. - Akkor miért nem húzol már haza anyucihoz és apucihoz? Buzikat itt nem látnak szívesen!  
\- Kiba, fog be! - üvöltötte magából kikelve Sasuke, és lerázva magáról az idegesítő nőszemélyt, gyilkos tekintettel ugrott a fiú felé. - Elég!  
\- Mi az, Sasuke? - kérdezett vissza az Inuzuka, de a következő pillanatban felordított, ahogy az említett ökle találkozott az orrával.  
Kiba elterült a földön, s vérző orrához kapta a kezét. Sasuke látta, hogy a kis mikrofon pirosan világítva kipottyan a kezéből, és elgurul a földön, de nem foglalkozott vele. Naruto felé lépett.  
\- Naruto...  
\- Menj innen! - Sosem hallotta még ilyen hangon beszélni a fiút. Most zokogva, félve kiabált.  
\- Kérlek, hallgass meg! Mindent megmagyarázok, csak... - Megpróbálta megfogni a fiú csuklóját, de az hatalmasat rándult az érintésére, és azonnal kiszabadította magát.  
\- Ne érj hozzám! Csak... csak menj innen! Hagyj... Hagyj békén!  
Sosem látott még ennyi kétségbeesést és félelmet azokban az azúrszínű szemekben. Bár ne is kellett volna soha látnia...  
\- Naruto...  
\- Sasuke, mi ütött beléd? - nyögött fel Kiba. Az Uchiha hátranézett a válla fölött, és látta, hogy a fiú vérző orrát szorongatva feltápászkodik. - Ezt meg mi a szarért csináltad?! Hagyd a hülye buzit, és...  
\- Fogd be, Inuzuka!  
Naruto megvonaglott, mintha korbáccsal csaptak volna végig rajta. Hitetlenkedve nézett a fekete hajúra.  
\- Sasuke...  
  
A fiú gyomra összerándult. Sosem akarta, hogy Naruto ilyen hangsúllyal mondja ki először a nevét. Ennyi félelemmel, gyűlölettel, kétségbeeséssel, hitetlenkedéssel és csalódottsággal... A szőke fiú jobbja hirtelen megemelkedett, hogy aztán ökölbe szorulva közeledjen Sasuke arcához. Az lehunyta a szemét. Megérdemli az ütést. Ez a minimum. Nem kerüli el.  
De hosszú másodpercek elteltek, és semmi sem történt. Sasuke kinyitotta a szemeit.  
Naruto ökle még mindig a levegőben volt, pár centire az arcától. A keze remegett, akár az egész teste. Fejét a föld felé fordította, így tincsei kitakarták az arcát, de zihálása jól hallható volt. Ahogy a zokogása is.  
Végül lassan leeresztette a kezét, és egyetlen szó nélkül elrohant. Közben nekiszaladt Inónak is, aki ezt egy méltatlankodó felkiáltással adta tudtára, de Naruto nem reagált. Sasuke utána sietett, de az útját hirtelen Shikamaru állta el.  
\- Hagyd lenyugodni.  
Sasukénak nagyot kellett nyelnie, s szíve szerint hirtelen még Shikamarura is rávetette volna magát. De fékezte érzéseit, és visszament Kibához, az erkélyre. Inóra egyetlen pillantást sem vetett.  
\- Komolyan nem értelek, Uchiha! - dörrent rá Kiba, miközben előhalászott a táskájából egy zsebkendőt, és vérző orrára szorította. - Miért rendeztél ilyen jelenetet?! És amit a reggelről hadovált... Komolyan, úgy viselkedsz, mintha beleszerettél volna!  
Sasuke némán nézte a srácot. Tudta jól, hogy a fiú nem gondolja komolyan, amint mond, de a szavak az ő lelke legmélyére hatoltak. Mintha forró lavina hullámzott volna végig benne, hogy aztán jéghideg tűket döfködjenek a testébe. Fájdalmas keverék. A fekete szemek hirtelen a padlóra szegeződtek, s észrevette ott a még mindig világító mikrofont. Mintha égi jel érte volna, kapta a kezébe a kis tárgyat, és maga elé emelte.  
'Naruto... Remélem, hallod..."  
\- Tudod, mit, Kiba? - A szíve mely eddig apróvá zsugorodott, hirtelen kitágult, s őrült módon kezdte pumpálni a vérét. Ki tudja, valamilyen szinten talán tényleg megőrült. - Pontosan erről van szó!  
A kimondott igazság pezsgő vízként járta át tagjait. Miért nem tette meg hamarabb?! Elégedetten csapta le a földre a mikrofont, ahol az aztán darabokra tört. Majd hátat fordított, és ügyet sem vetve Ino hápogó arckifejezésére, berohant a terembe.  
Ahogy végigsietett a főtermen, látta, hogy mindenki pisszenés nélkül, dermedten áll, és követik minden mozdulatát. A legtöbben megrökönyödve figyelték, de néhányan, közöttük Shikamaru, Chouji és Kakashi, csak halványan mosolyogtak. Sasuke előre fordította a tekintetét, és szinte áttörte az ajtót, ahogy kirohant rajta.  
A hideg levegő valósággal metszette felforródott bőrét. Kisietett az útra, és szétnézett, de a narancssárga ruhát nem látta sehol. 'Naruto... Merre vagy?' Az ég hirtelen dördült egyet, és mintha csak erre lett volna időzítve, lassan cseperészni kezdett az eső. Sasuke baharapta a száját, miközben kezével idegesen a hajába túrt.  
'Naruto.'  
  
  
  
  
A szőke fiú nehezen zihálva futott. Amint megérezte bőrén az első cseppeket, nyelnie kellett egyet. Fogalma sincs, meddig rohant eszeveszetten, de csak akkor állt meg, amikor már kíméletlenül zuhogott az eső. Körülnézett, de sehol nem látott embert, ezért beült az első fa alá, amit meglátott. Lábait felhúzta, s átvetette térdén a karjait, de kikívánkozó zokogását nem tudta tovább elfojtani. Hangosan felsírt, miközben térdére hajtotta fejét, s érezte, hogy könnyei mellett a hideg esőcseppek is elárasztják őt. Képtelen volt lenyugodni, ahogy heves remegése sem maradt abba. Nem tudott gondolkozni, nem értett semmit, nem tudta, mit kéne tennie... Csak a végtelen ürességet érezte magában, és a kínzó fájdalmat. Soha semmi nem fájt még ennyire. Soha semmi...  
Lassan a shurikentartója felé nyúlt, és kihúzta belőle a telefonját. Miközben remegő ujjaival nehezen beütötte a számot, szabad kezével lerántotta fejéről a pántot. A füléhez emelte mobilját, és reszketve szedte a levegőt, miközben az finoman búgott a fülébe. Aztán kattant egyet.  
\- Naruto? - Erre a hangra van most szüksége. Sőt. Mindig. Csak rá. Csak ő segíthet. Csak ő tudja elmulasztani a fájdalmát. - Minek köszönhetem ezt a késői hívást? Általában nem szoktál...  
\- Sai...  
Maga is meglepődött, milyen a hangja. Rekedt a sok sírástól és a fájdalomtól, ami még a torkát is összeszorítja. Szinte levegőt is alig kapott.  
A vonal szinte megfagyott.  
\- Naruto?! Mi történt? Miért sírsz? Mi...  
\- Sai... - Ismételte elhalón Naruto, mintha a név gyógyír lenne, ami képes megszabadítani a lelkét. Nem akar többé gondolkozni. Nem akar létezni. Itt nem. Csak menne el, messzire... Haza... - Sajnálom... Igazad lett... - Lehunyta a szemeit. Érezte, hogy a cseppek lassan végiggördülnek az arcán, de hogy a könnyei voltak-e, vagy az eső, nem tudta volna megmondani. - Igazad lett...


	22. A meghasadt szívek zokogása

"Menj haza, és ne engedj be senkit. Az első vonattal megyek Konohába."  
Ezt mondta. Ne engedjen be senkit... Nyilvánvaló, hogy csak egyvalakire gondol.  
Ahogy ő is.  
Miért nem tudja kiverni őt a fejéből? Miért?! Pedig akkor sokkal könnyebb lenne. Elfelejteni mindent, és átadni elméjét az édes tudattalanságnak... Akkor nem szaggatná a lelkét ez a fájdalom. Nem érezné úgy, mintha a szívét tövestül tépnék ki a helyéről. Nem érezné az égetően forró tűket, amik a testét szaggatják, a jéggel zsibbasztó ködöt, ami elönti az agyát, a gombócot a torkában, amitől még levegőt sem kap... Csak nyeli a könnyeit, de még így is bőven jut elég arra, hogy az végigfolyjon az arcán, hogy aztán kis cseppekben érkezzen a párnára. Az már legalább olyan nedves, mintha egy pohár vizet borított volna rá...  
Ilyen érzés lenne? Amikor kettétörik valakinek a szíve? Nem is ketté... Sok millió, apró darabkára, hogy azok is hegyes szilánkok módján hasítsanak a mellkasába... Elég egyet fordulnia az ágyon, és máris üvölteni lenne kedve a fájdalomtól. Az olyan erős, olyan intenzív, hogy már fizikálisan érzi. A teste megállíthatatlanul remeg, mint a falevelek az ágakon, félve attól, hogy a szél leszakítja őket.  
De ha már leszakítottak? Ha már semmi nincs, ami a jól megszokott életedhez köt? Csak szállsz a széllel, és próbálod felfogni, hogy vége... Nem tudni, miért történt, és mi lesz ezután. Egyszerűen csak kész. Vége. És te már nem tehetsz semmit. Fogalmad sincs, mi vár rád... Csak csukott szemekkel búcsúzhatsz az eddigi világodtól.  
  
Sose kívánta még ennyire, hogy felejtsen. Eddig mindig az emlékeit kajtatta... Amióta csak az eszét tudja. Az a kis rekesz ott az elméjében, ami lelakatolva várta, hogy megnyissa őket... Mindig kereste a kulcsot, amivel végre megszabadíthatja őket. Mindig is tudni akart mindent, a felejtést pedig szomorúan élte meg. És most mégis, annyira, de annyira vágyott arra, hogy minden temetődjön el az agya legmélyére! Minden, ami az elmúlt heteket illeti. Minden. És soha többé ne találjon rájuk...  
\- ... Naruto?  
Á, igen. Ő volt az. Aki nem engedte ide tizenegy éven át. Miért is? "Mert Konoha balszerencsét hoz rá." Mindig túlzottan aggályos öregembernek vélte. Miért nem hallgatott rá...? Akkor ez az egész nem történik meg...  
\- Naruto, mi történt? - A hang az ajtó mögött nem tágított. - Nyisd ki az ajtót.  
Természetesen nem válaszolt. Hiszen mit mondhatna? Hogy épp most törték darabokra a szívét, ezért nem képes a normális kommunikációra? Ugyan. Különben is, Sai azt mondta, ne beszéljen senkivel.  
\- Naruto! - Jiraiya hangja egyre fáradtabbnak és aggodalmasabbnak tűnt. - Tudom, hogy benn vagy. Kérlek, nyisd ki az ajtót, és mondd el, mi történt! Segíteni szeretnék.  
\- Nem tudsz.  
A szájára szorította a kezét. Miért szólalt meg?! A hangja rekedt a sok sírástól, hogy rá sem lehet ismerni... Biztos, hogy a szeme is teljesen kivörösödött, az a hülye sós víz pedig kimarta az arcát... Nem kell tükörbe néznie, hogy tudja: szánalmasan fest. Mint valami szerelmes fruska azokból az idétlen romantikus filmekből... A különbség csak annyi, hogy azokban a történetekben a főhősök végül mindig egymásra találnak.  
De ez a valóság. Nem szabad úgy viselkednie, mint az álmodozó kislányoknak - ő egy férfi. A valóságban. Akinek reálisan kell néznie a dolgokat.  
Átverték, megszégyenítették, és porba tiporták a büszkeségét. Mindezt annak az embernek a főszereplésével, akit a világon a legjobban szeret. Vagy csak szeretett...? Nem számít. Fel kell állnia. Nem zokoghat tovább a porban... Meg kell mutatnia, hogy igenis van büszkesége. Nem viselkedhet úgy, ahogy azok a rohadékok minden bizonnyal elvárják tőle...  
\- Naruto? - Az öreg szemmel láthatóan megrettent a hangjától. - Kérlek! Nem zárkózhatsz be örökké! Már órák óta ki sem mozdultál... Valakinek el kell mondanod, mi bánt! Nem... Nem fojthatod magadba!  
A fiú akaratlanul is felszipogott. Nehézkesen felült az ágyon, és a földön fekvő csomagért nyúlt. Meglehetősen hangosan kifújta az orrát, aztán a használt zsebkendőt a kukába dobta. Az már színültig volt a gyűrött, fehér labdákkal.  
\- Már beszéltem valakivel. - Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a hangja kevésbé torz. Már egyszerűen csak mély, és fáradt. - Ide fog jönni.  
\- Ki? - Jiraiya nem hagyta annyiban. Naruto szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy teljes testével nekinyomul az ajtajának, hogy jobban hallja a hangját. Abban a percben valószínűleg átkozta magát, amiért a fiú megérkeztekor odaadta neki a szoba kulcsát. - Kiba?  
Ezt nem kellett volna. Naruto érezte, ahogy a jéghideg tőr belemélyül a mellkasába, hogy aztán egy hirtelen rántással végighasítsanak rajta. A szája elé kellett kapnia a kezét, hogy ne ordítson fel, de a szemei újra megteltek könnyel. Reszketve vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán nyelt egy nagyot.  
\- Nem... - Nem akart magyarázkodni. Már nem. Épp elég volt egyszer elmondania. Több mint elég. Soha többé nem akar újra beszélni róla... Soha többé nem akar rá gondolni. - Menj el, kérlek.  
Talán hallatszott, mennyire könyörgő a hangja. És fáradt... Aludni szeretett volna. Amíg alszik, legalább addig sem kell gondolkodnia. Legalább arra a pár órára átadhatja magát a tudattalanságnak.  
Jiraiya halkan sóhajtott, aztán finom súrlódás jelezte, hogy hátrébb áll az ajtótól.  
\- Ha beszélni szeretnél, bármikor jöhetsz.  
Naruto bólintott. De aztán rájött, hogy a férfi ezt nem látja.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Egy ideig némán hallgatta az egyre távolodó, halk lépteket, aztán a fájdalmas üresség érzésével a szívében dőlt el az ágyon. Egy pillanat múlva az oldalára fordult, és magához húzta a sárkányt, ami eddig az oldalán pihent, majd arcát a puha hasának nyomta.  
Ahogy mélyen beszívta a plüss jellegzetes illatát, mintha az elmúlt korok mesélték volna el történetüket. Messzi idők, amikben annyi történést élt meg ez a játék... Sok nevetés, és sok sírás... Jelen volt minden nehéz és örömteli pillanatakor. De csak egyetlen egyszer ölelte magához ennyire kétségbeesetten: az apja halála után. Azóta nem érezte magát ennyire egyedül. Hiába tudta, hogy ott vannak a barátai, akikre mindig számíthat, és Jiraiya, aki a végsőkig vele van... De ha már egyszer odaadta valakinek a szívét, hogy aztán darabokban kapja azt vissza... Annál borzasztóbb érzés nincsen. Fájdalom, magány, üresség... És végtelen egyedüllét.  
'Sai... Siess...'  
  
  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi idő telt el, mióta beszélt a fiúval. Valószínűleg már hosszú órák, bár nehéz volt megállapítani, mert amikor elrohant a bálról, akkor is sötét volt, ahogy most is. De valahogy mintha az idő is leállt volna, csak hogy Naruto minél hosszabb perceken át szenvedhessen... Nehogy az idő múlásával könnyebben felejtsen.  
Mindent elmondott Sainak. Attól függetlenül, hogy beszéd közben a hangja folyton el-elcsuklott a zokogástól, és szinte visított, a fiú szemlátomást megértette, mi a helyzet. Határozott nyugalma jól esett Naruto lelkének. Az mondta, ne beszéljen senkivel, ő pedig azonnal rábólintott. Erre van szüksége: hogy valaki megmondja, mit tegyen. Magától képtelen lenne a döntéshozatalra. Túl nagy sokk érte... Nem vágyott már másra, csak hogy Sai végre itt legyen mellette, és ő újra kisírhassa magát... Tisztában volt vele, hogy csak még jobban bonyolítja a helyzetet, tekintve, hogy a fiú még mindig szereti őt, de... Egyszerűen szüksége volt rá. Akár fuldoklónak a levegőre. Ő az egyetlen, aki megértheti őt, és akinek nyugodt szívvel kiönthetni a lelkét... Ő biztosan meg fogja tudni nyugtatni. Ő biztosan ad majd elég löketet ahhoz, hogy képes legyen tovább élni. Hogy túltegye magát a történteken... Sasukén...  
Érezte, hogy a gyomra megrándul, de ezzel együtt mintha az egész lelke megremegett volna. 'Sasuke...' Hogyan lehet Kiba Sasuke? Egyszerűen... Nem tudta felfogni. Az, akit szinte már megszállottan keresett, egész végig itt volt mellette. Pedig ő tudta! Tudta, hogy nem emlékszik, tudta, hogy az emlékeit keresi, és mégsem szólt neki! Nem szólt volna, hogy "Hahó, te barom, én vagyok az, akire emlékszel!" Semmi... Meghagyta magának, legyen csak el a hülye, naív kisgyerek, ő pedig azalatt biztos nagyban nevetett a markába...  
Fel tudjátok fogni, milyen érzés ez? Amikor két emberről kiderül, hogy egy, és ugyanaz? Illetve, valójában nem egy, de a szíved szerint az... A lelkedet megosztod az egyikkel, akit "Kibának" nevezel, neki adod minden örömöd, bánatot, a lényed, az életed. Eközben a másik oldalon a lelked sóvárogva várja, hogy beszélhess "Sasukéval", akit hajdanán megismertél, de minden emlékeddel együtt elfelejtettél... Minden gondolatodat ez a két fiú tölti ki... És aztán kiderül, hogy a szerelmed és az emékeid tárgya egy és ugyanaz.  
Hogy a világ a feje tetejére állt? Kevés. Hogy a világ összeomlott a szemeid előtt? Még mindig nem közelíti meg. Amikor a végtelenségig kitárulkozol valaki előtt, hogy mindened nekiadhasd, amid csak van, és úgy érzed, a boldogság egészen az égig repít - akkor aztán a kemény valóság durván nekivág a földnek, s úgy érzed, többé képtelen vagy feltápászkodni.  
'Miért nem mondta el?' A kezei szorosabban ölelték a sárkányt. Lehunyta a szemeit, mielőtt újabb cseppek hagyhatták volna el azokat. 'Ha a kezdetektől fogva arra ment ki az egész, hogy engem átverjenek... De látta! Tudta! Ő tudta, hogy már találkoztak egyszer... Vajon szándékos lett volna? Amikor a társkeresőn megismerte... Már akkor tudta, hogy ismerték egymást? Ezért választották éppen őt? Mert így tudták, hogy jobban fog fájni...?  
Szemei előtt leperegtek az elmúlt hetek eseményei. Minden szó, minden mosoly, minden gyengéd pillantás, minden érintés, minden ölelés, minden csók... hazugság lett volna? Puszta ámítás és csalás... Egy jól kitervelt, kegyetlen játék részei...  
Így utólag annyi minden nyert értelmet. Hogy Ki... Sasuke mennyire óvta őt mindig attól, hogy másokkal beszéljen. Hogy az a Sakura lehordta, amiért sokat van együtt Sasukéval... Hogy soha nem találkozhatott "Sasukéval", azaz, az igazi Kibával... Minden csak egy kegyetlen játék volt.  
De hogy létezhetnek ilyen emberek? Akik az öleléseket ennyire jól megjátszva adják? Naruto meg mert volna esküdni, hogy minden csókból a szeretet sütött. Talán a szerelem... De lám, milyen naív az ember: kiderül, hogy minden csak átverés volt. Hazugság.  
  
"Az a fiú, akit te megismertél azon a társkeresőn... Az a fiú nem én voltam."  
Miért mondta ezt akkor? Naruto tudta, hogy még mindig naív, de a szíve mélyén valahol még reménykedett abban, hogy az óriáskeréken történtek azt mutatják, Sasuke el akarta mondani neki az igazat. Talán "menet közben" megbánta, vagy meggondolta magát, és fel akarta fedni az igazat... Való igaz, Naruto akkor teljesen másra gondolt. De... De ha Sasuke komolyan gondolta volna, akkor nem hagyta volna eltéríteni magát! Akkor minden bevallott volna, és... És ez az egész nem történik meg...  
Hogy haragudott volna e? Ez természetes. Ő is emberből van. De akkor megbocsátott volna. De így...  
'Persze, erre nincs is szükség' gondolta egy fanyar mosollyal, miközben orrát mélyen a puha plüss közé nyomta. 'Nem mintha Sasuke olyan nagyon vágyna a bocsánatomra...'  
Ez volt élete legrosszabb, legfájdalmasabb estéje. Annyira boldogan ment a bálba... Biztos volt benne, hogy a legszebb élményét fogja ott szerezni. De a gyökeres ellentéte történt annak, amit várt. Most már mindent értett. Sa-Sasuke azért késett, mert Sakurával volt. Az a szőke lány is megmondta. Narutót ezek szerint mindig is csak egy szórakoztató játéknak tartotta... Két hétig eljátszik vele, aztán eldobja, mint egy használt rongyot. Mert beleun... Amikor Tenten elmondta, hogy Kiba az erkélyen van... Shikamaru megpróbálta megállítani. Vajon ő tudta? Lehet, hogy Shikamaru is benne volt? Meg Chouji...  
Naruto hirtelen megmerevedett. Eszébe jutott, amikor meg akarta látogatni "Kibát"... Jiraiya természetesen az igazi Inuzuka Kibához vezető útvonalat rajzolta le, és nem arról volt szó, hogy öregkorára elfelejtette. Akkor Choujit is ott találta. A fiú Sasukét kereste... Naruto akkor úgy hitte, az Sasuke háza, így nem talált semmit furcsának, de most már világos, hogy azért volt ott, mert a kis "tréfájuk" részleteit beszélték meg. De ezek után, Chouji meglátta őt. Narutót. És mikor ő rákérdezett, a srác ijedtnek tűnt... Naruto megkérte őt, hogy kísérje el "Kibához", és a fiú szó nélkül elvitte Sasukéhoz... Akkor ő is benne volt! Chouji is! És akkor biztosan Shikamaru is...  
Görcsösen megszorította a sárkányt, de érezte, könnyei újra kibuggyannak. Összeszorította a szemeit, hogy ne kelljen látnia, ahogy a fénylő cseppek végiggurulnak a plüssön. Shikamaru és Chouji is benne volt! Mindketten... Hát már senkiben nem bízhat? Senki nincs, aki elfogadná őt? Senki nincs, aki szeretné őt ebben az átkozott városban...?!  
Valami erősen a csuklójának nyomódott. Naruto szipogva kinyitotta a szemét, és felemelte jobbját - de mozdulata közben megfagyott, ahogy megpillantotta az azon lógó láncot. Amit az igazi Kibától kapott... Teste jéggé fagyott, ahogy az este emlékei elöntötték az agyát. Látta maga előtt, ahogy Kiba lerántja magáról a maszkját, Sasuke, ahogy ordít, miközben a szőke csaj erősen kapaszkodik a karjába... Kiba vérző orral, és Sasuke, ahogy magyarázkodni próbál...  
Naruto lendületesen felpattant, és az ablakhoz lépett. Kinyitotta, majd egy rántással letépte magáról a láncot. Az apró darabokra esett, s a gyöngyök finom pattogással gurultak szét a padlón. A szőke két pillanat alatt összeszedte, majd erőteljesen kihajította őket az éjszakába.  
Az utcán csend volt. Az eső már elállt, de a jellegzetes illat még mindig ott volt a levegőben. Naruto szeme megakadt a szomszéd ház ablakán. Ott is égett a lámpa. Látta, hogy egy alak lép az ablakhoz, mire ő gyorsan becsapta azt, és visszament az ágyához.  
Gombócot érzett a torkában, miközben az ágyra pillantott. Teljesen össze volt túrva. Akárcsak ma reggel... Ha akkor tudta volna, hogy ez a nap még miket tartogat a számára...  
  
Hirtelen megcsörrent a telefonja. Naruto kábultan lépett az asztalához, és felemelte a készüléket. Torkában dobogott a szíve, de amint meglátta, ki hívja, csalódott sóhaj hagyta el a száját. De rögtön után gondolatban pofon vágta magát. 'Ostoba... Nem is akarsz beszélni vele. Ne várd, hogy hívjon.' Nyelt egyet, majd megnyomta a "fogadás" gombot.  
\- Igen?  
\- Rossz előérzetem volt, ezért felhívtam Sait. - Naruto nem lepődött meg, hogy a másik mindennemű köszönés helyett rögtön a lényegre tér. De ez a nyugodt hang még sosem esett ilyen jól a lelkének. - Az anyja vette fel, és azt mondta, valami sürgős dolga támadt, ezért pár órával ezelőtt vonatra szállt. Konohába. - A hang elhallgatott, hogy aztán még komolyabb csengéssel folytassa. - Naruto, mi történt?  
\- Semmi.  
Nem akart hazudni. Tényleg. De jól ismerte barátját ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi történne, ha kiderülnének az estiek.  
\- Sai mindig fel szokott hívni, ha valami történik veled. Most nem tette. Ebből arra kell következtetnem, nem akartad, hogy tudomást szerezzek róla, és megkérted őt, hogy hallgasson. - Naruto gyomra összeszorult. Tudta, hogy a másikat nehéz átverni, de hogy ennyire... De, igaza volt. Tényleg ő kérte meg Sait, hogy véletlenül se szóljon neki. - Újra megkérdezem: mi történt?  
\- Gaara...  
Nem akart hazudni neki, de... Gaara képes lenne ideutazni, és szétverni Sasukét. Törékeny alkata ellenére a fiú rettenetesen erős volt.  
\- Köze van Sasukéhoz?  
Naruto nyelt egyet.  
\- Igen, de... - Hirtelen megdermedt, ahogy eljutott a tudatáig valami. - Várjunk. Te honnan tudod, hogy Sasuke, és nem Kiba a...?  
\- Tudtam a tervükről.  
Ha azt mondanám, egy kisebb bomba robbant fel a fiúban, az igazság közelében sem járok. Ebben a helyzetben a józan ész már felmondta a szolgálatot, s őrült gondolatokat diktált: 'Lehetetlen! Gaara is benne volt...?!' De valami kis értelem mégiscsak maradhatott még Narutóban. 'Ugyan. Gaara a barátom. Már évek óta ismerem. És ő nincs is itt. Biztos van rá magyarázat...' A vörös hajú, mintha csak hallotta volna a gondolatait, nyugodtan megszólalt.  
\- Amikor nemrég itt aludtál, véletlenül meghallottam, ahogy Shikamaru elmondta a Temarinak. - Narutóban megállt az ütő. Igaz, ő is arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Shikamaru bizony benne volt, de... Ilyen nyíltan kimondva... - Ne haragudj rá. Ő nem akart bántani. - Gaara ismét csak arról tett tanúbizonyságot, hogy minden gondolatát ismeri barátjának. - Még korábban kiszállt az egészből, és egyértelműen látszott rajta, hogy meg fog védeni, ha kell. Az is mondta, az Uchiha maga fog intézkedni, hogy ne bántsanak.  
Naruto szívét elöntötte a szeretet Shikamaru iránt, de a következő mondatra megfagyott.  
\- Sasuke... csak játszott. - Nehezére esett kimondania. De így van.  
\- Végül megtették?  
A fiú reszketegen sóhajtott.  
\- Nem tudom, pontosan mit is akartak csinálni... Sa... Akarom mondani, Kibánál mikrofon volt. És én már épp... Szóval majdnem... - Érezte, hogy a helyzet ellenére is melegszik az arca. - A lényeg, hogy Sasuke az utolsó percben megjelent, és megállította Kibát, de azt hiszem egyértelmű, hogy csak nem akarta cikis helyzetbe keverni magát annyi ember előtt. Az egész tömeg az ablakból figyelt... - Megakadt a hangja, de Gaara nem tette szóvá.  
\- Értem. - Naruto meg akarta kérdezni, mire gondol a másik, de valahogy nem tudta. Inkább csöndben várt, hogy magától beszéljen. - Biztos vagy benne, hogy csak magát féltette? Shikamaru teljes bizonyossággal állította, hogy Uchiha nem akar bántani téged. És nekem is azt mondta.  
\- Azt hiszem, igen, de... Na várj! - Naruto kis híján elejtette a telefont. - Te beszéltél Sasukéval?!  
\- Miután meghallottam, mit terveztek, hajnalban leutaztam Konohába, hogy egy kicsit elbeszélgessek vele. - A hangja fájdalmasan nyugodt volt, mintha semmi különös nem lett volna abban, amit mond. Pedig Naruto majd' szívrohamot kapott. - Ne aggódj, nem bántottam. Túl sok ember volt ott - tette hozzá kissé hamiskásan, mire a szőkének nyelnie kellett. - Persze hazudhatott, de... Jó emberismerő vagyok. És ő... biztosnak látszott magában.  
Naruto hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg. Próbálta felfogni, amit barátjától hallott. 'Szóval ezért tűnt el akkor reggel...' Vajon Sasuke hogyan reagálhatott, amikor Gaara beszélt vele? Naruto tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú milyen dermesztő aurával rendelkezik. Megfenyegette volna Sasukét? De akkor...  
\- Nem tudom, Gaara - szólalt meg végül lassan. - Már nem tudok semmit. Én... Szerinted mit kéne tennem? - kérdezte hirtelen.  
\- Hallgasd meg őt, hogy elmondhassa a saját verzióját. - A fiú hangja nyugtatóan hatott rá. Kezdte sajnálni, amiért titkolózni akart előtte. De csak amíg a vörös határozottan hozzá nem tette: - ... Mielőtt összetöröm a csontjait.  
\- Ne, Gaara! - Naruto megdermedt, s a pulzusa kétszer olyan erősen kezdett verni. - Ne gyere ide! Ne bántsd, mert...  
\- Miért? - A fájdalmasan nyugodt hang kezdte Naruto idegeit is szétcincálni. - Miért ne bántsam? Ő is bántott téged. Vagy... Még mindig szereted?  
A kérdés a fiú lelkéig hatolt. Minden fájdalom ellenére újra érezte átáramlani tagjain azt a melegséget, amit tegnap este. Fényes cseppek keletkeztek a szemében, miközben a telefon tartó keze megremegett.  
\- Igen. - Nem tudott megálljt parancsolni magának, s hangosan belezokogott a telefonba. - Még mindig szeretem! Szeretem...  
Gaarát meglephette hirtelen kitörése, mert hosszú ideig nem reagált semmit. Naruto igyekezett összeszedni magát, de még akkor is hangosan szipogott, amikor a vonal másik végéről halk sóhajt hallott.  
\- Három nap. - Naruto szipogott még egyet, de szemeivel értetlenül pislogott. Már kérdezett volna rá, de Gaara folytatta. - Ha három napig nem hallok felőled, odamegyek, és hírmagja sem marad annak a srácnak.  
Naruto ügyetlenül megtörölte a szemét bal kezével, de közben, a sírás ellenére is halvány mosoly kúszott az ajkaira.  
\- Jó. Köszönöm.  
  
Gaara csak halkan belehümmögött a telefonba, aztán lerakta. Naruto könnyei lassan elhaltak. Még vetett egy pillantást a kijelzőre, ami hajnali kettőt mutatott, aztán a telefont visszarakta az asztalára, és újfent az ágyára dőlt.  
Jól esett neki, hogy a történtek ellenére is van, akikre számíthat. Akik törődnek vele. Gaara ilyen volt... De vajon Shikamaru? Tényleg nem akarta bántani? Talán ő is csak sodródott az eseményekkel?  
De Sasukéval mi van? Gaara tényleg jó emberismerő volt. Adnia kéne neki egy esélyt, hogy megmagyarázza?  
'Annyiszor átvert már' súgta egy hang a fülébe. 'Újból csak elbolondítana.'  
'Talán tényleg jobb lenne, ha többé nem találkoznék vele' gondolta, miközben lehunyta a szemeit. A kimerültség hirtelen teljes súlyával ránehezült, mert egy pillanattal később sötétség borult a tudatára. Csak akkor nyitotta fel újból a szemeit, mikor halk kopogást hallott az ajtaján.  
\- Naruto.  
Azonnal felült az ágyon. Ezt a hangot bárhol megismerné. A szíve hangosan dobogva ugrott a torkába, miközben szemeit az ajtóra szegezte. Már egészen világos volt: tehát csak sikerült aludnia valamennyit az éjszaka. A keze megremegett, ahogy felkapta a földről a kulcsot, és az ajtóhoz lépett, s nem könnyítette meg a dolgát akkor sem, amikor meg kellett forgatnia azt a zárban. De az ajtó végül egy kattanással megadta magát, s a következő pillanatban kitárult.  
Sosem érzett még akkora megkönnyebbülést, mint amikor a kék szemei elvesztek a feketékben. A fiú arca meg sem rezdült, miközben válláról lecsúsztatta a sporttáskáját, s a földetérését jelző hangos puffanás szinte keresztülmetszette a néma csendet.  
\- Megjöttem.

*

  
  
\- Te meg mit keresel itt? - hüledezett Sasuke, miközben szemével követte a férfi mozgását. Az egy laza mozdulattal ledobta bőröndjét a szoba sarkába, majd odasétált Sasuke ágyához, és elvetette magát rajta. A fiú kivételesen szó nélkül hagyta: más érdekelte.  
\- Mondom, megjöttem. - A mély hang őrjítően nyugodt és közömbös volt. Kezeit átvetette a feje alatt, miközben nosztalgikusan nézelődött a szobában. - Egek, de rég voltam itt utoljára!  
\- Itachi! - Nem érdekelte, hogy kiabál. Túl sok volt ez a mai napra. - Ne tereld el a szót! Azt kérdeztem, hogy a jó büdös fenébe kerülsz ide?!  
\- Hé, otouto. Vigyázz a nyelvedre.  
Sasuke vette egy nagy és mély lélegzetet, látván, hogy bátyja arcán halvány mosoly ül. Szóval szándékosan ingerli.  
\- Na, így mindjárt jobb. - Itachi felült az ágyon, aztán a földet kezdte tanulmányozni, amin szétszórva hevertek Sasuke tegnap levetett ruhái. Felvette a pólóját, és forgatni kezdte a kezében, miközben beszélt. - Mondtam, hogy a szállásadóm meg van veszve egy japán festő műveiért. Nagy nehezen sikerült megbeszélnem a munkáltatóival, hogy olcsóbban vásárolhassak tőlük, de emiatt korábban haza kellett jönnöm. De neked most repesned kéne az örömtől!  
\- Repesek is... - mormolta Sasuke, de a következő pillanatban megint felkiáltott. - Teszed azt le!  
\- Miért? - kérdezte teljesen természetes hangon testvére, miközben két kezével széthúzta az alsónadrág gumiját, amit az imént emelt fel a földről. - A lényeg az, hogy hazajöttem, úgyhogy gondoltam... Hé. Ennek síkosítószaga van! - jegyezte meg meglepetten, miközben finoman beleszagolt a ruhadarabba.  
\- ITACHI!! - üvöltötte Sasuke, ahogy kitépte az említett kezéből a nadrágot. - TŰNÉS KIFELÉ!  
Itachi arcára halvány mosoly csúszott.  
\- Nahát, milyen vörös lettél! - Megengedett magának egy finom kuncogást, de látva Sasuke gyilkos tekintetét, visszanyomta. - Nyugi. Szóval mégsem csak blöfföltél, mikor azt mondtad, randid van? - Hirtelen felkelt az ágyról, s öccse elé lépve megpaskolgatta annak vállát. - Büszke vagyok rád, otoutoyo.  
Sasuke dühe azonban hirtelen elpárolgott. Fáradtan nézett maga elé, aztán leült a földre.  
\- Kimennél, Itachi? Gondolkoznom kell.  
Testvére nyilván látta rajta, hogy nagyon komolyan gondolja, mert a mosoly eltűnt az arcáról. Visszaült Sasuke ágyára, és onnan nézett a fiúra - szinte aggódva.  
\- Hé, minden rendben? Eléggé megnyúlt az arcod.  
\- Nem! Tulajdonképpen semmi sincs rendben - fakadt ki Sasuke, de aztán egy sóhajjal visszanyomta a kikívánkozó panaszáradatát. - Mindegy, úgysem tudsz segíteni. Csak hagyj egy kicsit.  
\- Az, hogy ilyen hangsúlyban beszélsz, mutatja, hogy tényleg komoly dologról van szó. - Itachi hirtelen egészen úgy viselkedett, ahogy a filmbeli nagytestvérek szoktak: odaült Sasuke mellé a földre, és tekintetével a másikét kereste. - Talán nem tudok segíteni, de azzal is jobb lesz, ha kiadod magadból. Téged ismerve nem beszélnéd meg senkivel.  
Sasuke normális körülmények között csak kirúgta volna az idegesítő alakot az ajtón, de akkor valahogy... Képtelen volt rá. Talán tényleg igaza van Itachinak, és ki kell beszélnie magából? Ha eddig baja volt, mindig magában tartotta. Arra nevelték, hogy egyedül is képes legyen megoldani a problémáit. De... Ez az első alkalom, hogy úgy érezte, a probléma túlnő rajta.  
\- Rendben. - Nem nézett testvérére, de érezte, hogy az meglepődik. - De nem szólsz közbe, és a végén egyetlen komolytalan megjegyzést se, világos?  
\- Persze. - Sasuke felpillantott, és látta, hogy Itachi komolyan nézi őt. Hosszú ideje nem érezte már ennyire erősen, hogy az előtte lévő férfi a bátyja, és nem valami idegesítő lakótárs.  
  
Maga is meglepődött, de szinte ömlöttek belőle a szavak. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ezt így előadja valakinek, főleg, hogy az a valaki Itachi lesz... És mégis, úgy érezte, megfulladna a sok teher alatt, ha nem adná ki magából. Egész éjjel nem aludt semmit, csak járkált ide-oda a lakásban, de nem sikerült lenyugodnia. Hiszen, minden félresiklott. Annyira szerette volna megkímélni Narutót, és mégsem sikerült... Bár a nyilvános megszégyenítéstől megvédte, de a lelkét nem sikerült megóvnia. Sasuke sosem sírt, de az elmúlt órákban annyira összeszorult a szíve, hogy kedve lett volna utat engedni a könnyeknek. Azt mondják, a könnyek tisztulást hoznak. Vajon az ő megszakadt szívét is képes lenne meggyógyítani?  
Szeretett volna beszélni Narutóval, és elmagyarázni mindent, de mikor a keresésére indult, Shikamaru újfent megállította. Hogy hagyja lenyugodni, és végiggondolni a dolgokat? De... Úgy érezte, minden perc, amit a szőke nélkül tölt, csak tágítja a közöttük keletkezett, tátongó ürességet.  
Mindent elmondott Itachinak, semmit nem hagyott ki. Kezdve Kiba telefonjától, és a nagy tervének megszületésétől a tegnap este, a bálon történtekig. Hogy eleinte csak szánta a fiút, de aztán a barátja lett, és egyre kevésbé akart részt venni az egészben... Hogy Shikamaru és Chouji sorban kiléptek, de mire ő rájött, hogy meg akarja védeni Narutót, már nem tehette meg, hogy kilép... Ahogy fokozatosan felbukkantak a titkok, melyek összekötötték őt a fiúval... Kushina, és az egész kapcsolatuk... Ahogy Narutónak eszébe jutott, ők ketten már találkoztak, és innentől kezdve mindketten megszállottan kutatták a múltjukat... Hogy Sasuke végül mégiscsak visszaszerezte az emlékeit... De mielőtt még elmondhatta volna Narutónak, eljött a bál...  
Furcsa volt a saját szájából újra hallani a történteket. És maga is megdöbbent. Így utólag annyi minden tűnt sokkal tisztábbnak... Leginkább, az érzelmei. Így utólag annyira rég ott voltak a jelei, hogy Naruto sokkal több a számára, mint egy szimpla barát, akit szán és sajnál! Talán ha hamarabb beismeri magának, hogy beleszeretett, megakadályozhatta volna a történteket?  
De erre sajnos nem kapott választ. Miután elhallgatott, hosszú-hosszú percekig csönd telepedett a szobára, melyben csak Sasuke erősen dobogó szívverése hallatszott. Végül Itachi lassan megszólalt.  
\- Hát ezt elég jól elcseszted.  
Sasuke feszültsége engedett. Sejtette, hogy bátyja nem hagyja idétlen megjegyzés nélkül a dolgot, de ő arra számított, hogy az Naruto nemére fog vonatkozni. Meglepődött, hogy testvérét szemlátomást egyáltalán nem lepte meg, vagy zavarta a dolog.  
\- Kösz. - Idegesen a hajába túrt, miközben tanácstalanul meredt a plafonra. - Hogyan tehetném jóvá?  
\- Őszintén? Sehogy.  
Sasuke lenyelte feltörekvő indulatait, és máshogy kérdezte:  
\- Akkor szerinted mit kéne tennem?  
Itachi törökülésbe váltott, majd előrehajolva a tenyerébe fektette arcát, és amolyan magától-értetődő tekintettel nézett Sasukéra.  
\- Hát lássuk. Nem akartad megbántani, de lefektetted, és most szenvedsz. Szereted?  
Sasuke zavartan bólintott, de ahogy megérezte melegedő arcát, gyorsan mélyeket lélegzett.  
\- Akkor egyértelmű. - Itachi kihúzta magát. - Beszélj vele. Csak annyit tehetsz, hogy őszinte leszel, és reménykedsz.  
\- Nem hallgatna meg - mondta halkan Sasuke, és félrenézett. - Te nem láttad, hogyan nézett rám tegnap. Félve, undorodva... Azt hiszem, már gyűlöl engem.  
\- A szerelem nem csap át gyűlöletre egyik napról a másikra. - Az idősebb Uchiha lassan felállt a földről, s onnan nézett öccsére. - Próbáld meg. Veszteni nem veszthetsz semmit.  
Sasuke hosszú percekig csak nézett maga elé. Megpróbálja? Itachinak igaza van... Nem veszthet semmit.  
\- Jól van - döntötte el végül, és felállt. Bátyja elégedetten nézett rá, de a szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek, ahogy Sasuke megragadta a csuklóját, és húzni kezdte maga után. Már nyitotta a száját, de öccse megelőzte. - De te is jössz!  
\- Én? - kérdezte csodálkozó hangon, majd kirántotta kezét a másikéból. - Minek mennék?  
\- Mert segíteni fogsz.  
  
  
  
  
Naruto apró, szaggatott sóhajokat vett, miközben élvezte a hátát cirógató kezeket. Teljes testével Sainak dőlt, aki halkan csissegett a fülébe. Fejét a másik mellkasán nyugtatta, így érezte annak nyugodt, szabályos szívverését. A sok rég elfeledett érzés visszatért belé, s úgy érezte, mintha megint azokat az időket élné, amikor még ennek a fiúnak szentelte a szívét.  
A baj csak az volt, hogy ahányszor felnézett rá, a szíve csalódottan adta tudtára: nem ez a srác az, akire ő vágyik. Épp ezért nem is nézett rá. Tekintetét a sápadtfehér kezeken tartotta, mely pont olyan volt, mint a Sasukéé. Sai nem sokat beszélt, inkább csak hallgatta a szőkét, miközben az kiadott magából mindent, amit az elmúlt órákban magában tartott. S most, hogy egy újabb nagy síró rohamon volt túl, a lelke lassan kezdett megnyugodni. Immár csak végtelen ürességet érzett magában.  
\- Megnyugodtál?  
Naruto lassan bólintott. Lehunyta a szemét, és mélyen magába szívta a fiú oly régen érzett illatát. 'Miért nem tudom őt szeretni?' kérdezte magától, ahogy az őt gyengéden simogató kezekre gondolt. 'Ő nem verne át úgy, mint... Sasuke... Ő szívből szeretne...'  
'Már megint őrá gondolsz!' panaszkodott egy kis hang az elméjében. 'Verd ki a fejedből! Ne gondolj többé Uchiha Sasukéra!' Naruto nyelt egyet, s lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Lassan kibontakozott Sai öleléséből, s óvatosan a fiúra nézett.  
Annak arcából semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni. De a szemei... Szomorúan tekintettek az övéibe. Miközben Naruto mindent elmondott neki, Sai keze többször is megrándult az indulatoktól, de nem szólt közbe. Csendben hallgatta végig, és utána is néma gyengédségekkel hagyta, hogy kisírja magát. Naruto szíve annyira fájt, hogy az kézzel tapintható volt. 'Miért nem tudom Sait szeretni?' De... Talán képes lenne beleszeretni. Gaarának nincs igaza. Ha... Ha elég időt szentel a fiúnak, előbb-utóbb bele fog szeretni.  
\- Sai... - suttogta, miközben a másik arcához hajolt.  
  
Az említett szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy megérezte Naruto ajkait az övéinek nyomódni. A fiú szinte már kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a fekete ingébe, miközben száját olyan erősen préselte a másikéhoz, mintha onnan akarna levegőt nyerni. Elöntötték az emlékek, s máris újra érezte a fiú csókjainak ízét. Annyira vágyott rá! Csak egy csókot... Egy ölelést... Akkor képes lesz felejteni. 'Sai...' Elméjében hosszan zengett a név, szüntelenül, mintha csak ezzel akarná kitörölni onnan a másik nevet. 'Sai, Sai, Sai...'  
De a fekete hajú hirtelen eltolta ő magától. Naruto értetlenül nézett rá a hatalmas kék szemeivel.  
\- Mi-miért? - A hangja hirtelen megint vékonnyá vált. - Hiszen vissza akarsz kapni, nem? Akkor miért... - Érezte, hogy könnyek lepik el a szemét. Már megint. De egyszerűen nem tehetett róla: úgy érezte, Sai az utolsó mentőmellény, amibe kapaszkodhat. Ha őt is elveszíti... - Már nem szeretsz...?  
Két kéz nyomódott erősen a vállaira, arra késztetve őt, hogy a fekete szemekbe nézzen.  
\- Naruto. - A hang, amit olyan jól ismert, most szokatlanul komolyan csengett. - Szeretlek.  
A szőke emelte a kezeit, hogy a másikba kapaszkodhasson, de az nem engedte neki. Keményen a szemébe fúrta az övéit.  
\- De te nem engem szeretsz. Hanem Sasukét.  
\- Nem igaz! - Szinte kiáltott a hangja. Érezte, hogy arcán peregnek a könnyek. - Nem szeretem őt! Nem... nem akarom szeretni...  
Sai egy kicsit hagyta nyugodni, de aztán magához húzta. Naruto megremegett, ahogy a hosszú ujjak végigsimították a fejét, s megállapodtak a borzas, szőke tincsei között.  
\- Sokféle szeretet van. Talán igazad volt, és én sem szerelemmel szeretlek téged. - Naruto megdermedt, s ez Sai figyelmét sem kerülte el. De tovább simogatta. - Hidd el, most a legszívesebben megkeresném azt a barmot, és a lelkét is kiverném belőle, de... Nem tehetem. Mert te szereted.  
\- Nem akarom... - suttogta Naruto. - Fáj.  
Sai nem szólt semmit. Az érintése olyan megnyugtató volt, hogy Naruto sírása lassan halk szipogássá enyhült. Szégyellte magát, amiért így rámászott Saira, ezzel az ő érzéseit is meggyalázva... De kétségbe volt esve. Jobban, mint eddigi életében bármikor.  
Hirtelen berregés járta át a házat. 'A kapucsengő...' Sai finoman lefejtette magáról Narutót, aki szemeit törülgetve felállt, és óvatosan az ablakhoz lépett. Amikor először megpillantotta az alakot, megdobbant a szíve, de ahogy jobban megfigyelte, rá kellett jönnie: ez nem ő.  
\- Nem tudom, ki az - mondta Sainak, aki kezeit összefonva a mellkasa előtt állt nem sokkal mögötte. - Kimegyek.  
\- Biztos?  
Naruto megfordult, és komolyan nézett a fekete szemekbe.  
\- Nem bujkálhatok örökké. Ez különben sem ő.  
Sai sötéten bólintott, de azért követte őt, ahogy lement a lépcsőn. Naruto nem tudta ki lehet az idegen, de még egyszer utoljára megtörölte a szemét, és vett egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt kinyitotta az ajtót.  
\- Igen?  
  
Az ismeretlen ott állt pár lépésnyire tőle. A tintafekete szemek rémisztően mélynek tűntek, s meglepően hosszú szempillák keretezték. Arcán a szemétől a szájáig egy-egy hosszú csík futott végig, mint valami ránc, ami meglehetősen különlegessé tette megjelenését. A férfi hosszú, dús fekete haja egyetlen lófarokba fogva pihent a hátán, csak egy-egy vastag, rövidebb tincs lógott rendezetlenül az arca két oldalán.  
\- Uzumaki Naruto? - A hangja őrjítően mély volt, ugyanakkor puha, mint a selyem.  
\- Igen...? - kérdezte némileg megzavarodva. Az idegen iszonyatosan ismerős volt neki. Borzasztóan.  
S ahogy a férfi arcára halvány félmosoly kúszott, hirtelen rájött, honnan. A megszólalásig olyan, mint Sasuke! Ugrott egy lépést hátra, aztán félelmét dühvel leplezve kiáltott az idegenre.  
\- Várj, ne is mondd! Sasuke bátyja vagy, igaz?!  
\- Az.  
A férfi nyilvánvaló nemtörődömsége még jobban elbizonytalanította Narutót. Mit akarhat ez itt? Sasuke küldte volna? Vagy...  
Hirtelen Sai jelent meg mellette. A fiú nyilván hallotta a felkiáltását, mert védelmezőn lépett elé, miközben sötéten megszólalt.  
\- Na figyelj. Ha annak a Sasukénak vagy a testvére, akkor üzenem neki, hogy... - aztán benne akadt a szó.  
Naruto felpillantott Saira, és látta, hogy annak szemei elkerekednek, s szája is csodálkozva kinyílik, ahogy az idegenre néz. A kék szemek a másikra pattantak, de az sem tűnt kevésbé meglepettnek.  
\- Sai?  
Ezúttal Naruto volt az, aki ledöbbent. Újra a mellette dermedten álló fiúra nézett, aki hebegve szólalt meg.  
\- Itachi...? Te... Te vagy a bátyja...?  
A szőke fiú sikoltani szeretett volna. Ezek ketten ismerik egymást? Tényleg a feje tetejére fordult volna a világ?!  
Itachi szemlátomást leküzdötte meglepetését, mert hirtelen komollyá vált a tekintete. Határozottan megindult előre, miközben a háta mögé szólt.  
\- Sasuke, gyere!  
Mint egy végszóra, a fiú előlépett a ház oldalából. Naruto dermedten nézte, ahogy az oly jól ismert arc elsötétedve közeledik felé, de a szemeivel nem őt nézte, hanem Sait.  
\- Szóval ő lenne a nagy Sai? - A hangja fenyegetően mély volt. Aztán Narutóra nézett. - Mit keres itt?!  
Naruto dühe legyőzte dermedtségét. Már emelte volna hangját, hogy a fiú tudtára adja, semmi köze, ki van nála, de Itachi megelőzte. Ugyanis hirtelen szó szerint kilökte őt az ajtón, majd kezeivel megragadta az utána kapó Sait. A fiú méltatlankodva felkiáltott, de az idősebb Uchiha egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta.  
\- Nem lényeg. Sasuke, fogd Narutót, és menjetek. Én addig elbeszélgetek ezzel itt... - A mondat végére a hangja félelmetesen halkká vált, s Sai szinte félő dühvel tekintett rá. Próbálta kiszabadítani kezeit a férfi szorításából, de sikertelenül.  
\- Oké.  
Mielőtt Naruto bármit is szólhatott volna, érezte, hogy Sasuke kezei az övére fonódnak, és húzni kezdik. A szíve a torkában dobogott a másik érintésére, de nem akarta gyengének mutatni magát. Dühösen kiáltott a fiúra.  
\- Hé, hova rángatsz?! - Megpróbálta kirántani a kezét a fogságból, de nem sikerült. - Engedj el!  
\- Nem. - Sasuke nem nézett rá. Tekintetét előre szegezte, ahogy egyre csak húzta maga után. Naruto vére pedig hangosan lüktetett a fülében. - Beszélnünk kell. Most.


	23. Többé nincs visszaút

Narutónak nyelnie kellett egyet, miközben némán figyelte az őt húzó fiú hátát. Annak szavaiból, sőt, az egész lényéből valami olyan nagy erő és elszántság áradt, hogy a szőke akaratlanul is a föld felé fordította a tekintetét. Ahogy a másik érzékelte, hogy akadékoskodása elhal, a Naruto csuklóját szorító fogás enyhült, s a következő pillanatban egymásba fonta ujjaikat. A fiú felpillantott, s érezte, hogy a vér lassan az arcába tolul a gyengéd érintéstől.  
De aztán megrázta a fejét. Ez az érintés nem verheti át még egyszer. Többé nem dől be neki.  
\- Nem akarok beszélni veled - közölte, tőle szokatlanul jeges hangon, majd ismét megpróbálta kirántani a kezét a másikéból. De annak szorítása miatt nem sikerült. - Engedj el, hallod?!  
\- Nem. - Sasukét mintha nem is érdekelte volna, amit beszél. Higgadtságából egy cseppet sem engedett, csak kitartóan nézett maga elé, miközben húzta őt.  
\- Hagyj már békén! - fakadt ki Naruto. - Semmit nem akarok tőled! Nem akarlak látni, nem akarok beszélni veled... Szóval engedj el végre, és húzz vissza a nyomorult barátaidhoz! - Érezte, hangja egyre magasabb és sípolóbb, de nem érdekelte. Félt. Félt, hogy ha nem szabadul hamarosan a fiú közelségéből, talán megint ostobaságot csinál... És még több fájdalmat okoz magának. - Sasuke!  
Öntudatlanul kiáltott fel, de a név megtette a hatását; Sasuke megdermedt, majd hátranézett. Ahogy szorítása enyhült, Naruto rögtön elrántotta a kezét. Lassú mozdulatokkal megdörzsölte az ujjait és a csuklóját, majd száját nyitva felnézett, hogy folytassa a másik lehordását, de ahogy szemei találkoztak a feketékkel, a szavak a torkában rekedtek.  
Sasuke olyan mélységes fájdalommal és szomorúsággal nézett rá, hogy Narutót a tekintete szó szerint mellbe vágta. 'Miért néz így?' Nem értette, tényleg nem. Neki most vihognia kéne a markába a hülye haverjai körében... Nem itt lenni. Vele. Őt nézve. Szomorúan.  
'Nem, nem dőlhetsz be neki, Uzumaki!' rivallt rá egy hang az elméjében. 'Tudod jól, hogy jó színész!' Naruto nyelt egyet, de aztán hagyta, hogy a meglepettség helyét átvegye a szívében a düh és a keserűség. Kék szemei soha nem tapasztalt haraggal szegeződtek a feketékbe.  
\- Mi van, Sasuke? Azt hittem, mentegetőzni fogsz, és véded magad. Meg kimagyarázod a helyzetet. Vagy a sok hazugság közt már azt sem tudod, melyikkel kéne kezdened? - Tudta, hogy metszően bántó, és gúnyos a hangja, maga is megrettent tőle. De nem érdekelte. Az ember önző lény, és azt nézi, hogy mindig önmagának legyen jó. Márpedig, ő nem akar többet szenvedni. Meg kell védenie magát, még akkor is, ha azt csak ilyen áron tudja elérni.  
A másik tekintete azonban mintha átszúrta volna a szívét. 'Hogy tud így nézni?' gondolta magában, s a szíve összefacsarodott 'Azok után, amit tett... Azok után hogy tud ennyire szomorúan...?' Megkönnyebbült, ahogy Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Vagy talán hívjalak Kibának? - Tovább beszélt. Nem számít, mint mond, csak az Uchiha menjen el a közeléből. Távozzon mellőle... és az életéből. - Akkor könnyebben megy?  
De hirtelen nagyot nyikkanva elhallgatott. Ijedten hátrált egyet, ahogy Sasuke előtte termett. A korábbi szomorú tekintete mintha soha nem is lett volna: most keményen nézett a kék szemek közé.  
\- Naruto. - Az említett alig észrevehetően megborzongott. Muszáj volt lehunynia a szemét, máskülönben az előtte lévő arc megbolondította volna. Ahogy a nevén hívta, a meleg lélegzetének érzése a bőrén, a lénye... Mind arra emlékezette, milyen volt pár nappal korábban. A vére lüktetett az ereiben, a mellkasában lévő dübörgés pedig azt mutatta, szíve is erősen verni kezdett. Hiába tudta, mire ment ki az egész, a józan ész nem hatott az érzékeire. - Megértem, hogy így érzel. Nem várhatom el, hogy bízz bennem, de... De kérlek, hallgass meg! Csak egyszer had mondjam el, mi is történt valójában, és...  
\- Persze, hogy aztán megint teletömd hazugságokkal a fejem? - Naruto kényszeredetten felnevetett, de abban nem volt semmi jókedv. Szinte már megfáradtan nézett a feketére. - Kösz, de inkább kihagyom. Egyszer épp elég volt.  
\- Nem! - Sasuke hirtelen megragadta a vállát, és közelebb hajolt. Naruto megrettent, főleg mert az érintésére, akármilyen durva is volt, erősen megdobbant a szíve. - Nem hibáztathatlak, amiért ezt gondolod, de muszáj megtudnod az igazat. Én... Neked fogalmad sincs, min mentem keresztül az elmúlt hetekben! - Naruto csodálkozva nézett Sasukéra, aki elengedte, és idegesen a hajába túrt. Sosem látta még ilyennek. Ilyen... feldúltnak és kétségbeesettnek. - Fogalmad sincs milyen, amikor minden egyes nap majd megfulladsz a bűntudattól, amikor dróton rángatott bábunak érzed magad egy ostoba játékban, amikor olyan tehetetlennek érzed magad, mint még soha életedben! Ha...  
\- Na de miért kellett így érezned? - Naruto kezei ökölbe szorultak, s érezte, szeme szikrákat szór. - Úgy állítod be, mintha te lennél a nagy áldozat! Ha ennyire rossz volt, akkor miért csináltad? És én? Én mit szóljak?! El tudod képzelni, milyen egy rózsaszín álomból durván a földnek csapba a valóságra ébredni?! Elmondhatom, kibaszott szar!  
Hátat fordított az Uchihának, és elindult, de még alig lépett hármat, a fiú máris megragadta a kezét. Naruto tüntetőn nem nézett rá, helyette az utat figyelte, ami néhány méterre előttük feküdt. Még reggel volt, ezért nem sok ember járt az utcán - inkább csak idősek, és azok, akik bevásárolni voltak. De jó néhányan nagy szemekkel meredtek a hangosan kiabáló fiúkra.  
\- Naruto, meg kell hallgatnod! - jelentette ki határozottan Sasuke. - Sok minden van, ami nem úgy történt, ahogy gondolod. Többé a szemed elé sem kerülök, ha úgy akarod, de... De muszáj végighallgatnod egyszer.  
Naruto nem mozdult, csak némán meredt maga elé. A háta mögött hallotta Sasuke szapora lélegzetvételét, de igyekezett kizárni füléből a hangokat. Eszébe jutott, amit Gaara tanácsolt - talán tényleg meg kéne hallgatnia?  
De valószínűleg megint csak hazugságokat fog kapni. Abból pedig épp elég volt. Már ennyi is. Iszonyatosan fájt. Többé nem akar szenvedni.  
\- Sajnálom, Sasuke.  
  
Azzal kitépte a kezét a másikéból, és elrohant. Nem nézett hátra, csak bekanyarodott a legelső mellékutcába, amit meglátott. Hallotta, hogy némi késéssel az Uchiha utána ered, mire megszaporázta lépteit. Valójában fogalma sem volt, miért fut ennyire. Talán... Talán tudat alatt attól félt, hogy Sasuke ezúttal nyíltan is kimondja: sosem szerette őt. Az eszével tudta, hogy minden érintés hazugság volt, de ha... Ha nyíltan is kimondaná... Abba belehalna.  
Márpedig nem akart megalázkodni Sauske előtt. Nem fog sírni, nem fogja kimutatni, hogy összetörték - büszkesége azért neki is van.  
\- Naruto!  
Sasuke azonban úgy tűnik, nem képes elfogadni a nemleges választ. A szőke még alig eszmélt fel, mikor valami nehéz csapódott az oldalának, majd a fejének. Az ütéstől szédelegve nyitotta ki a szemeit, de azok rögtön nagyra nyíltak, ahogy tudatosult benne: a fekete hajú alatt fekszik. Sasuke erősen a földhöz szorította a kezeit, miközben a csípőjén ült, s szemei szinte már ijesztően csillogtak.  
\- Jól van. - A hangja is mintha mélyebben szólt volna. - Ha nem hallgatsz meg önszántadból, akkor, ha kell, hát kényszerítelek.  
Naruto egy pillanatig némán meredt rá, aztán ficánkolni kezdett.  
\- Szállj re rólam! Nem hallod?! - kiáltotta, miközben rugdalózni próbált a lábaival, de a fiú mintha meg sem hallotta volna. - Sasuke! Ha... Ha ennyire beszélni akarsz, miért nem tetted meg korábban?! - fakadt ki, miközben tehetetlenül vergődött az Uchiha alatt.  
\- Azt hiszed nem akartam?! - Sasuke mélyen a szemeibe fúrta tekintetét, mire Naruto ficánkolása abbamaradt. - Az óriáskeréken is... El akartam mondani, de te...  
\- ... "Félreértettem", ezt akarod mondani? - szakította félbe Naruto. Erősen rántott egyet a kezein, de mivel nem ért el vele semmit, dühösen huppantotta vissza megemelkedett felsőtestét a földre. - Ha igazán el akartad volna mondani, nem hagytad volna rám.  
\- Ebben igazad van.  
Naruto megdermedt egy pillanatra. Sasuke elismeri, hogy igaza van? Ez új volt. Gyanakvón kereste a fiú tekintetét, de az mélyen maga elé nézett, valahová Naruto hasa környékére.  
\- Nem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy eltántoríts. De... Féltem attól, hogy ha bevallom az igazat, örökre meggyűlölsz...  
Meglepetése, ha lehet, még nagyobbra fokozódott. Emellett, valami más is. Az a hevesen dobogó kis szerv, ami a mellkasában lüktetett, s ami miatt erre a mondatra azonnal a fejébe tolult a vére. "Féltem attól, hogy örökre meggyűlölsz..." Ha nem tudná, egészen úgy hangzana, mintha... Mintha...  
'Ne képzelődj, Uzumaki!'  
Már megint az a jól ismert hang. Amit egyszerre átkoz és áld... Ami egy pillanatra sem hagyja nyugodni a lelkét. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg hallgatnia kéne a hangra, de nem állta meg, hogy ne szálljon vitába önmagával. 'Talán... Talán mégis van még remény, hogy...'  
'Ne is álmodj. Ha igazán szeret, őszinte lett volna.' A szíve facsarodott össze a gondolatra, de kénytelen volt igazat adni a hang tulajdonosának... Akkor is, ha ő maga volt az. Így hát elfordította a fejét, és a füvet nézte maga mellett, mely most puhán csiklandozta az arcát.  
\- ... De gondoltad, minden megoldódik, ha ágyba viszel, ugye? - Hiába beszélt halkan, a gúnyossága tisztán érezhető volt. - Igazából, ezt egészen csodálom benned. Hetero létedre képes voltál elmenni eddig egy puszta...  
\- Naruto, nem érted?! - Sasuke olyan hirtelen kiáltott fel, hogy a fiú megrázkódott, de továbbra is kerülte a tekintetét. - A francba is, pontosan erről van szó! Azt hiszed, egy hülye tréfa miatt képes lettem volna erre?! Csak egyetlen percre feledkezz meg a tegnap történtekről, és emlékezz vissza a... a csókjainkra! Mit éreztél akkor? Milyennek érezted? Hamisnak... vagy őszintének?  
Nem akarta követni Sasuke utasításait, mégis azonnal visszaemlékezett. Túlságosan nem kellett megerőltetnie magát - élénken élt benne a csókok emléke. A meleg ajkak puha érintése, a gyengéd simítások, a forró suttogás... Megborzongott, ami nem kerülte el Sasuke figyelmét sem. A fiú hirtelen egészen közel hajolt az arcához, s Naruto akaratlanul is visszafojtotta a lélegzetét.  
\- Naruto... - A másik lehelete végigsimította a bőrét, s kiszáradt ajkait. - Kérlek. Hallgass végig. Utána szabadon gyűlölhetsz.  
'Bár képes lennék gyűlölni téged!' gondolta magában összeszoruló torokkal. 'Akkor sokkal könnyebb lenne.' De nem volt rá képes. De... Lehet szeretni valakit, aki ennyi fájdalmat okozott neked? Nem csak bebeszéli magának, hogy szereti? Talán rég nem erről van szó...  
És mégis. Vágyott rá, érezni akarta... _szeretni._  
\- Nézz a szemembe - suttogta.  
Miért remegett meg a hangja? Ez nem jó. Gyengének látszik. Pedig ő nem az. Csak a teste gyengül el az Uchiha közelében.  
Sasuke némán tett eleget kérésének. A fekete bogarakból Naruto semmit nem tudott kiolvasni, csak végtelen elszántságot és határozottságot. Reszketegen felsóhajtott, s mintha az egész lelke beleremegett volna.  
\- Semmit nem hagyhatsz ki. És észreveszem, ha hazudsz.  
'Több hazugságot nem bírnék elviselni' gondolta, miközben alig észrevehetően beharapta alsó ajkát.  
  
Sasuke egy pillanatig némán nézte őt, aztán elégedett megkönnyebbüléssel engedte el a kezeit. Bár nem mászott le Narutóról, de a fiú nem szólt érte. Úgy érezte, szíve erős koppanásokkal csapódik időről-időre a mellkasának.  
\- Már megmondtam: a fiú, akit a neten megismertél, nem én voltam. Hanem Inuzuka Kiba. Ő találta ki az egészet. - Sasuke lassan és halkan beszélt. Látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben elfordítaná tekintetét, de ellenállt, s végig Naruto kék gömbjeibe meredt, hogy a fiú látta a saját arcát visszatükröződni az éjfekete bogarakban. - Unatkozott, és véletlenül talált rá arra az oldalra. Regisztrált, és kitalálta ezt a nagy tervét... hogy megszivatnak egy meleg fiút. Chouji és Shikamaru is vele volt. - Naruto egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Ismerte a mondást, miszerint az igazság a legtöbbször fáj, de... Soha nem akarta ennyire intenzíven megtapasztalni a saját bőrén. - Nem akart nagy dolgot. Elküldte a fényképemet, mert én vagyok az egyetlen fekete ismerőse. Elmondta, hogy Konohában él, de nem tudhatta, hogy te pont ide fogsz jönni nyári munkára... Amit én pályáztam meg korábban.  
Naruto elnyomott egy nyikkanást. Sasuke volt az?! Jiraiya mondta, hogy valami neves gyereket elutasított a kedvéért, ezért legyen nagyon ügyes, de... De hogy pont Sasuke volt az... Nem tudta, hogy örül-e a felfedezésnek.  
\- Nem akartam kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni magam, de... Kiba kitalálta, hogy kapjunk az alkalmon, és mikor megkért, hogy bolondítsalak magamba... elfogadtam. - Sasuke egészen bűntudatos hangon beszélt, de ennél a pontnál egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Ostoba voltam, itt követtem el a legnagyobb hibát. Ha... Ha azonnal megmondtam volna neked, hogy nem vagyok meleg, csak a haverjaim szórakoztak, minden másként alakulhatott volna. De én nem tettem, mert... Nem, még azt sem mondhatom, hogy csak miattuk csináltam, hogy őket kihúzzam a szarból. Önző vagyok. Magam miatt tettem.  
Naruto szíve minden egyes mondattal egyre több darabkára tört. Igyekezett lenyelni a könnyeit, de nem tudta, meddig fog még sikerülni. "Bolondítsalak magamba"... "Nem vagyok meleg"... "Szórakoztak"... A szavak tőr módjára hasítottak a mellkasába. Tudta, hogy fájni fog, de hogy ennyire...! Lassan elemelkedett a földről.  
\- Sasuke, hagyj... Nem akarok többet hallani... - Rémülten vette észre, hogy hangja remeg a visszafojtott zokogástól. Nem, ennyire nem lehet gyenge! Mi a fene történt vele?! Az elmúlt fél napban mást sem csinált, csak sírt, szinte megállás nélkül... Még ezek után is maradt könnye...?  
De Sasuke nem engedte. Határozottan a földnek nyomta a kezeit, de utána gyengített szorításán.  
\- Sajnálom, de végig kell hallgatnod. Én... Talán már akkor megkedveltelek, amikor először beszéltünk chaten. - Naruto kezei ökölbe szorultak, de Sasuke nem engedett a szorításából. Ha tehette volna, a szőke befogta volna a füleit, de így kénytelen volt végighallgatni az Uchiha halk szavait. - De utána, amikor találkoztunk... Naruto, úgy ittad be magad az életembe, hogy észre sem vettem. Én... Annyira sokáig magamnak sem mertem beismerni, hogy kedvellek, és... És egyre jobban sajnáltalak. Fogalmam sincs, mióta akartam már befejezni ezt az egészet, de az utolsó pár nap már valóságos kínszenvedés volt. Nem csak engem hódítottál meg - Shikamaru és Chouji is kiszálltak, már csak én nem tehettem meg. Kiba nem értette volna, és attól féltem, valami egészen más, még nagyobb őrültséget talál ki, hogy megszégyenítsen...  
\- És te miért nem követted a példájukat? - szegezte neki vádlón a kérdést Naruto, amint visszatért a hangja. Elnyelt könnyeitől hangja rekedten szólt. - Ha annyira nem akartad, te is kiszállhattál volna, és elmondhattad volna az igazat!  
\- Nem, nem tehettem! - Sasuke szinte már kétségbeesetten nézett rá a fekete szemek tükrében. - Mondom, Kiba kitalálhatott volna valami nagyobb szemétséget, azon kívül azt hittem, ha végigcsinálom, megvédhetlek. Én... Az volt a tervük, hogy nagyközönség előtt veszlek majd rá a szerelmi vallomásra. - Narutón mintha villám csapott volna keresztül. Eszébe jutottak a bál képei: Kiba, mikrofonnal a nyakában, ő, a karkötővel a kezében, amint próbálja szavakba önteni az érzéseit... Ha akkor tudta volna azt, amit most...! - De mivel nálam lett volna a mikrofon, úgy gondoltam, kézben tudom majd tartani a dolgokat. Azt akartam... Ki akartam kapcsolni a mikrofont, és helyette elmondani az igazat, de semmi nem úgy alakult, ahogy terveztem...  
\- Mert az a lány feltartott, ugye? - Naruto halványan elmosolyodott, de mindennemű jókedv nélkül. Szinte már ijesztő volt. - A szőke csaj is mondta.  
Sasuke tekintete hirtelen megváltozott. Dühösen nézett a kék szemekbe.  
\- Sakura nem jelent semmit nekem, érted? Gyűlölöm! Ostoba, hisztis perszóna, és az ő hibája volt, hogy...  
\- Az övé?  
Sasuke megdermedt a mondat közben, aztán lassan felsóhajtott, Naruto pedig igyekezett tudomást sem venni arról, mennyire megtörtnek látszik a fiú. Egyszeriben feltámadt benne az érzés, hogy felemelkedve magához ölelje, és azt suttogja a fekete hajba, hogy minden rendben, és felejtsék el az egészet... De nem élhetett tovább álomvilágban. Sasuke talán tényleg megbánta, amit tett, talán tényleg meg akarta védeni - de ő maga jelentette ki, hogy nem meleg, és csak "kedveli". Akkor mégis mit vár? Mihamarabb távoznia kéne, különben tényleg csak több sebet szerez a szívének.  
A fekete hajú egy pillanatra megakadt, de aztán a szemöldökei halványan összefutottak a komoly pillantású szemei fölött.  
\- Ha Sakura nincs, ezen a beszélgetésen már tegnap túl estünk volna. El kell hinned nekem: már rég nem akartalak bántani. - Könnyű azt mondani. Higgye el? Eddig jóhiszeműen mindent elhitt. De aztán jól cserben hagyták, és megalázták az érzéseit. Ezek után hogy bízzon meg bárkiben is? De legfőképp Sasukéban...? - Mióta megismertelek, egyre... egyre többször jött elő, hogy mekkora szemétség ez. Próbáltam beszélni Kibával is, de mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Aztán hogy ehhez az egészhez még jött Kushina is...  
\- Ku... Kushina? - kapta fel a fejét Naruto, s egy pillanatra minden korábbi gondolata kiszállt a fejéből. - Mi köze van anyának...?  
Nem kellett befejeznie a kérdést, Sasuke szemmel láthatóan anélkül is megértette. Tekintete, ha lehet, még komolyabbá vált, s hirtelen közelebb hajolt Naruto arcához, aki visszafojtotta lélegzetét a mozdulatra.  
\- Kushina az anyám legjobb barátnője volt. Ismert engem, és azt akarta, hogy a fiával barátok legyünk.  
  
Naruto szíve, mely eddig oly erősen vert, most kihagyott egy dobbanást. Talán kettőt is. Szeme elmerült a fekete mélységben, de már nem azt látta: csak a végtelen semmit, aminek közepén hirtelen megjelent anyja képe - az egyetlen kép, ami megmaradt róla. A szülei voltak rajta, ketten, együtt, boldogan az egyik nyaralás alkalmával. Anya... ő ismerte az Uchiha családot? Sasuke mamájának volt a legjobb barátnője? Hirtelen elméje adagolni kezdte maga előtt a képeket, amiket soha nem is látott: az anyja és Sasuke anyukája ülnek egy fotelben, nagy hassal, miközben vidáman beszélgetnek... Kushina, ahogy a magasba emeli a pár napos Sasukét, majd magához szorítja... Ahogy játszik vele... "Azt akarta, hogy barátok legyünk" Ha ez tényleg így volt...  
\- El tudod képzelni, mit éreztem, amikor elvittél Kushina sírjához? - kérdezte halkan Sasuke. Naruto ránézett, miközben nyelt egyet, noha a száját sosem érezte ilyen száraznak. - Tudni, hogy a nő, aki szeretett téged, látja minden gondolatod, tudja, hogy mit teszel a fia ellen... Elmondani sem tudom, milyen érzés volt. Mintha folyamatosan fojtogattak volna...  
\- És azt el tudod képzelni, én mit éreztem?! - kapott rajta Naruto. - Itt volt mellettem valaki, akit... akinek mindenemet odaadtam, és feltétel nélkül megbíztam benne, miközben kerestem még valakit, aki a múltamhoz köt... És megtudni, hogy a kettő egy és ugyanaz... El tudod képzelni? Az átverés, cserbenhagyás, megalázottság... Hogy minden csak hazugság volt...  
Elhallgatott, de szapora lélegzetvétele tisztán hallatszott. Sasukéra nézett, de a fiú nem szólalt meg, némán meredt maga elé. Naruto pedig már nem tudta, mit higgyen. Bízhat ebben a fiúban? Vagy megint csak átverné? Nem tudta, tényleg nem. Hinni akart, ugyanakkor annyira félt a fájdalomtól... Nem akarja még egyszer átélni.  
\- Naruto. - Sasuke hangja hirtelen megváltozott. A nevezett ránézett, de a következő pillanatban nem túl finom nyikkanás hagyta el a száját, ahogy az Uchiha felhúzta a földről, és ismét húzni kezdte maga után. - Gyere.  
\- Engedj már el! - kiáltotta Naruto. Segélykérőn pillantott körbe, de csak egy öregúr nézte őket kikerekedett szemekkel. - Mi a francért rángatsz folyton?! Nem akarok sehova menni veled!  
\- De fogsz. - Sasuke ismét felvette a kiolvashatatlan ábrázatát. Elszántan húzta be őt az egyik sarkon, és határozott léptekkel haladt előre. - Azt mondod, kerestél engem, aki a múltadhoz köt. Akkor élek a jogommal, és megmutatom azt.  
  
Narutóban benne rekedt a szó. Tehát nem tévedett! Sasuke az, ővele találkozott, és a másik emlékszik... Csak az ő idióta szőke feje felejtett. A lénye izgatottan ugrott egyet a gondolatra, hogy talán a másik megosztja vele, ami történt, de az esze leállította. Mégis mit vár? Néhány emlékkel semmi nem fog megoldódni. Még csak a probléma sem tűnik el. Ennyivel nem lehet lekenyerezni.  
\- Ó, hirtelen hogy meg akarod osztani velem! - szólt gunyorosan, amint megtalálta a hangját. Látta, hogy Sasuke háta megfeszül, de a fiú nem nézett hátra. - Érdekes, eddig nem érdekelt különösebben, hogy kerestelek! Pedig tudtad jól, tudtad a legelejétől! Mégsem köpted volna be, hogy te vagy az, csak szépen játszottad a szereped, és Kibát állítottad be Sasukénak... Az ostoba, hülye buzi úgyis mindent bevesz, nem igaz?  
\- Ne beszélj így, amikor semmit nem tudsz - sziszegte Sasuke az összeszorított fogai között. - Azt hiszed, nekem sokkal könnyebb volt? Képzeld, én sem emlékeztem! Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mi már találkoztunk, csak pár napja jöttem rá mindenre... Mint derült égből villámcsapás, úgy ért a bejelentésed. Utána megszállottan próbáltam rájönni, mi is történt közöttünk, de senki nem segíthetett... De ugyan mit tehettem volna? - Hirtelen rántott egyet Naruto kezén. Szemmel láthatóan nem szándékosan tette, talán csak a feszültség miatt. A kékszemű félrenézett. - Mondjam azt, hogy "Ácsi! Kiderült, hogy már korábban találkoztunk, ezért most gyorsan bevallom, hogy igazából nem Kiba vagyok. Fedezzük fel együtt a múltat!", vagy valami ilyesmi? Nem egy mesében élünk, Naruto! Nem volt rá lehetőségem, hogy másként tegyek.  
\- Szerintem igenis lett volna! - Naruto dühösen megrántotta a kezét, de Sasuke csak egy sötét pillantást vetett rá, s erősített szorításán. - Vagy talán olyannak ismertél meg, aki nem lett volna képes megbocsátani? Ha őszintén bevallasz mindent, talán nem is érdekeltek volna az előzmények!  
\- A hangsúly a "talán"-on van. Semmi garancia nem volt rá, hogy ezek után még szóba állsz velem. Én pedig nem akartam kockáztatni.  
'Miért nem?' kérdezte magában Naruto, de nem merte hangosan is feltenni. Ennyire félt attól, hogy nem bocsát meg neki, és többé szóba sem áll vele? Akkor mégis jelentene valamit a számára? Vagy... Egyszerűen csak barátként gondol rá? Bár... talán még annyiként sem.  
\- Hogy... Hogy nem zavart, hogy folyton... Kibának hívtalak? - Nehezére esett kimondania a nevet. Azokra a napokra emlékeztette, amikor még ezt a fekete hajú srácot hívta így. A név egyszerre jelentette a boldog és végtelen szeretetet, a rózsás napokat... Nehéz volt átállnia, de ahányszor meghallotta, vagy kiejtette, a szívében minduntalan összetört valami.  
\- Azt hiszed, nem zavart? - Sasuke hátranézett a válla fölött, egyenesen az ő szemeibe. - Sokszor üvölteni lett volna kedvem tőle. De legalább arra jó volt, hogy amikor elborult az agyam miattad, visszarántson a valóságba. Megvédett attól, hogy őrültséget csináljak.... Egy darabig.  
Naruto összevont szemöldökkel próbálta értelmezni ezt, de Sasuke pillantásától hirtelen a fejébe szaladt az összes vér. Eszébe jutott. Akkor este... Amikor "Kiba" nevét sóhajtva akarta átszakítani a gyönyör kapuját, Sasuke befogta a száját. Nem akarta hallani... Mert nem az ő neve volt? Mert fájt? Vagy egyszerűen csak kellemetlenül érintette?  
  
Nem tudott tovább gondolkozni, mert hirtelen felismerte, hova is tartanak. Már nyitotta volna a száját, de Sasuke hirtelen kanyarodott le, hogy Naruto majd orra esett.  
\- Mi-minek hoztál ide?  
A szőke csak egyetlen pillantást tudott vetni a romos házra, Sasuke máris húzta őt a falak mentén, hogy aztán megálljon, s kezét rátéve a sötétbarna kéregre, felnézzen az egyik fára.  
\- Miért hoztál ero-sennin házá... - kezdett neki ismét Naruto, de a fekete hajú félbeszakította.  
\- Itt, ezen az ágon - súgta halkan, miközben kezét végigfutatta a feje fölött növő vastag ágon. - Ezen lógott a hinta. Itt löktelek.  
\- M... mi?  
Naruto szemeivel végigjárta a fát, s megpróbálta maga elé képzelni a hintát, de nem sikerült. A szíve izgatottan dobogott, de az elméje szomorúan üres volt.  
\- Nem emlékszem, Sasuke.  
A fiú ránézett. A fekete szemek valami megmagyarázhatatlan nyugalmat árasztottak. Vagy csak Naruto érezte magát nyugodtabbnak tőle? De úgy érezte, a másik pillantása végigsimítja a testét, a lelkét, melegség önti el a mellkasát, és lenyugszik a lélegzete.  
\- Gyere. - Sasuke megfogta a kezét, és húzni kezdte, be, a fák közé. Naruto megrezdült, ahogy az ujjaik összefonódtak, de ellenkezni nem maradt ideje, mert Sasuke határozottan beszélni kezdett. - A mező. A vérszerződés. A felhőnézés. Az apukád. A hinta. A dallam. A fogadalom... Naruto, emlékezz!  
Úgy kántálta a szavakat, mint valami varázsigét. Narutóban megmozdult valami, de nem tudta, a szavak teszik-e, vagy Sasuke soha nem látott elszántsága. Emlékezni akart, tényleg próbált, de semmi foszlány nem jutott az eszébe. A szavak a mellkasába hatoltak, de a tudata mélyére nem jutottak el.  
Sasuke hirtelen elengedte a kezét, s hogy a húzó erő megszűnt, Naruto megakadt az egyik fa gyökerében. Maga elé kapta a kezeit, de csak kicsit tudta felfogni a becsapódást. Fájdalmasan felnyögött, de utána rögtön kinyitotta a szemét, és Sasukét kereste a tekintetével.  
A fiú nem sokkal előtte guggolt az egyik fa tövében, és a mellette két oldalt megjelenő földkupac jelezte, hogy határozott mozdulatokkal ás a földben.  
\- Sasuke, mit... - kezdte volna Naruto, de a fekete hajú hirtelen boldog-elégedett nyikkanást hallatott, aztán felemelkedett. Ahogy megfordult, a szőke látta, hogy valami sáros, sötét-világosbarna valamit tart a kezében, de aztán Sasuke hirtelen mellette termett.  
Még a száját sem volt ideje kinyitni, mikor két erős kéz ragadta meg, és a hátára fordította. Méltatlankodó kiáltás hagyta el a száját, ahogy Sasuke ismét a csípőjére ült, és előre hajolva megfogta a kezét. Naruto némán figyelte, ahogy az Uchiha gyengéden megfogja, és előre húzza a jobbját, majd miután vet egy szinte már lágy pillantást az azon húzódó vágásra, saját hüvelykujjával simítja végig a heget.  
\- Ha már mást nem is tudok, de az emlékeidet visszaadom - suttogta Sasuke.  
A szőke ajaki szétnyíltak, hogy az elméjében lassan megformálódó kérdést szavakba öntse, mikor Sasuke hirtelen maga mellé nyúlt a földön. Egyetlen kattanás, s a következő pillanatban a levegőt egy furcsa, lassú dallam töltötte be.  
  
Naruto szemei kipattantak. A hangok apró kristályok módján csendültek fel, s betöltötték az egész bensőjét, mely lelki szemei előtt hirtelen fehérebbé vált, mint a legtisztább felhő. Olyan ismerős volt a dallam... Nem ez az, amit Sasuke dúdolt korábban, amikor a mezőn voltak? De... És mégsem. Ezt valahonnan messzebbről ismeri... Régebbről...  
A fehérség, mely az elméjét elöntötte, hirtelen eltűnt, s Naruto érezte, hogy a teste megdermed. A fény betöltötte a testét, a lelkét, s a külvilág megszűnt létezni. Szemei előtt a másodperc törtrésze alatt képek ezrei futottak végig, gyorsabban, mint egy elektromos villanás.  
_"Végre megérkeztünk!"  
"Naruto, ne rohangássz. Először lepakolunk Jiraiya keresztapádnál, aztán mehetsz játszani." _  
Látta magát, ahogy végigrohan a mezőn, orrában érezte a virágok illatát. Aztán hirtelen minden egybe mosódik - egy fekete szempár, fájdalom a lábában, zuhanás, ütődés... A következő pillanatban egy idegen fiú ölében ül, s miközben a keze iszonyatosan fáj, az elméjében egy mély, de jól ismert hang csendül.  
_"Idióta."_  
Az fiú a következő képen neki háttal áll, majd vérző kézzel tér vissza, eközben valahol a fejében tovább szól hang, mint valami kikapcsolhatatlan rádió.  
_"Sasuke vagyok."_  
Két vérző sebet lát egymás mellett. Az egyik az ő tenyere, felismeri. Ott a vágás... De most nem heges, és fehér, hanem frissen folyik belőle a vér. De a másik kéz... Annak a hüvelykjén virít ott a vágás. Egymásba rakja a tenyereiket...  
_"Két külön seb. De egyformák, ugye?"  
"Hogy a testvérem legyél." _  
Összemosódott a kép. Az érzelmek végtelen sora öntötte el a lényét, miközben szemeit össze kell szorítania. Mi ez a hatalmas kékség? Olyan végtelen, az ember aprónak, és jelentéktelennek érzi magát mellette. Mégis, azok a fehér pamacsok nem zavartatják magukat, teljes nyugalommal úszkálnak a vakító tisztaságon...  
_"Nézd, azt a felhőt ott."  
"Melyiket?"  
"Azt a nagyot. Ott, pont a fejed fölött!"  
"Mm, igen. Mi van vele?"  
"Nem olyan, mint egy béka?"  
"Nem." _  
Oldalra les, és látja, hogy az arca mellett egy fekete hajkorona pihen, miközben a korábbi fiú tekintetét kifejezéstelenül az égnek szegezi. A puha fű csiklandozza az orrát, mely egyszerre megtelik a vadon nőtt fű illatával.  
_"Szerintem hajóra jobban hasonlít."_  
Dallam... Ez az angyalok módján csengő dallam egyszerre erősebben, hangosabban kezd szólni. A hangok az ereiben lüktetnek, a dallam az érzékeivel együtt kúszik egyre magasabbra.  
_"Tetszik?"_  
Gyönyörű... Eggyé válik vele, a testével, a lelkével. Apró pillangó módjára simítja végig az érzékeit, finom suhogással, végtelen puhasággal. Egy mahagóni színű villanás, könnyek... Maga előtt látja a fekete hajú fiút, aki mosolyogva nézi őt, és minden mozdulatát.  
_"Sa... Sasuke... Én... Én..."  
"Szívesen." _  
Melegség az ajkán... Honnan jön? Ő csinálta volna? Odahajolt... Apa is mondta. Ez a szeretet jele. Szeretet, hála, köszönet, boldogság, öröm... Ezt mind tőle kapta, neki köszönheti.  
_"Ez... Ez mi volt?"_  
Vigyorog. A fiú elvörösödve néz rá, de ő nem tud mit kezdeni magával, csak vigyorog. Boldog. Mennyi mindent köszönhet a másiknak...! Ő tanította meg bízni. Ha lenne rá mód...  
Megint összemosódik a kép. Már csak apró foszlányok, pillanatnyi képek és hangok öntik el a fejét. Egy fát lát maga előtt, kezeket, amik a földben ásnak. Érzi a hideget. Akkor a saját kezei lehetnek.  
_"És legkésőbb egy év múlva, pontosan itt fogunk találkozni, oké?"_  
Ölelés. És nedvesség. Egyszerre érzi a melegséget, és a hideget. Na és kinek a könnye ez az arcán? Az övé, vagy másé?  
_"Naruto, fogadd meg, hogy soha többé nem leszel olyan bizalmatlan, és elutasító az idegenekkel"  
"Fogadom! Amikor újra találkozunk, rám sem fogsz ismerni!" _  
Keserűségében kedve lett volna felnevetni. Milyen fogadalom ez? Miért hasít a fájdalom a szívébe? Nem kéne így éreznie... Miért... Ez már egyszer megtörtént? Csak újra látja? Mi folyik itt...?  
_"Sasuke, te pedig... Csak maradj önmagad, rendben?"_  
Fáj... A szívébe hasít a fájdalom. Ezt ő mondta? Ez az ő hangja? De mintha fiatalabbnak tetszene... A múltba került? 'Nem értem... Mi történt?'  
A szél erősen az arcába csap. Kell jó pár másodperc, még eljut az agyáig, hogy egy kocsiban ül, és a lehúzott ablakból csap az arcának a levegő.  
_"Sokat voltál Sasukéval?"  
"Igen. Apa, ugye gyakrabban is jöhetünk Konohába? Máskor is szeretnék találkozni vele!" _  
Néma csend. Apjára néz. Az szinte már szomorú tekintettel mered maga elé. Aztán hirtelen erősen megcsikordul a fék. A férfi felordít, s a hangok egymást követik - nyikorgás, éktelen reccsenés, zsivaj, kiáltás... És aztán a végtelen feketeség borul rá.  
_"Apa...!"_  
Fehér csempék. Kórház szag. Nem ért semmit, nem tud semmit... Lélegeznie is nehéz. Jiraiya ül az ágya szélénél.  
_"Elment?"_ A hangja megtört. _"Sokáig nem fog hazajönni?"  
"Sajnos elég sokáig." _Jiraiya hangja is más. Rekedt és alig érthető. De azért finoman megpaskolgatja a szőke tincseket. _"Addig hozzám költözöl, és együtt várjuk, hogy megjöjjön, rendben?"_  
Fű... Tavasz. Egyedül. Üres a lénye... Valami hiányzik, valami nagyon. Nem mondják neki, de tudja, hogy apa már nem jön vissza. És most hirtelen új lakás, új város... új élet.  
_"Jaj, ne haragudj!"_ Némán néz fel a lányra, aki fellökte. Az a kezét nyújtja felé. _"Sajnálom!"_  
Naruto már mérgesen kiáltaná neki, hogy menjen, és hagyja békén, ahogy mindig teszik, de... valami megállítja. Miért ilyen elutasító vele? Talán tényleg csak segíteni akar...  
Végül elfogadja a kinyújtott kezet...  
  
  
Beállt a néma csend. A dallam olyan hirtelen halt el, mintha kettévágták volna. Naruto nagyon nehezen tért vissza a valóságba, de érezte: a szíve összeszorul. Az első, amit meglátott, Sasuke őt pásztázó fekete szeme volt. Saját arcát meglepően hidegnek érezte, mintha nedvesség hűtötte volna. Talán sírt? Oda akart nyúlni, de végül nem tette. Reszketeg levegőt vett, hogy szapora lélegzetét lecsitítsa.  
Emlékszik. Most már emlékszik. Sasuke volt az, a barátja, a testvére, a családja... Fel akart ordítani, de hang nem jött a torkára. Csak próbálta beinni az előtte lévő arc látványát, s felfogni, hogy ez az a fiú, aki oly sok éve megtanította őt bízni... Szeretni...  
Ha tudta volna ezt, amikor két hete eljött Konohába, vajon minden másként alakult volna? Vagy akkor is ugyanígy beleszeretett volna?  
\- Rá... Rám sem ismertél, igaz? - Halk nevetésfélét hallatott, de az zokogásba fúlt. Látta, hogy Sasuke fájdalmasan pillant rá, s mintha nem is érdekelte volna, mennyire rekedt a hangja.  
\- Naruto... - Az említett lehunyta a szemeit, de érezte, a könnyei kicsordulnak alóla. - Annyira sajnálom. Én... Rengeteget gondolkoztam azon, miért bízol ilyen feltétlenül az emberekben, miért nem fordul meg a fejedben, hogy esetleg... rossz szándékok vezérelnek... De soha, álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy ez mind azért volt, mert régen megígérted nekem. Én... - Naruto mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. Úgy beszélt tovább szaggatott hangon, és a szőke nem láthatta az arcát. - Sajnálom. Csak... Csak annyit kértél tőlem, maradjak önmagam, és még ezt sem tudtam teljesíteni... Én magam mondtam neked, hogy nem akar senki sem bántani, és mégis én lettem az, aki a legnagyobb fájdalmat okozta neked... Sajnálom...  
\- Sasuke...  
Nem bírta tovább. Elemelte kezeit a földről, és a fölötte lévő fiú köré fonta azokat. Erősen, szorosan, hogy mind többet érezzen belőle... Könnyei megállás nélkül áztatták az arcát, s már egyetlen értelmes gondolat sem maradt a fejében. "Sasuke..." Ez a név visszhangzott elméjében, mint egy rég elfeledett varázsszó. Egyszerre öntötte el a végtelen boldogság és a mérhetetlen szomorúság. 'Mit kéne tennem?' Örülni akart, szeretni, érezni, és... feledni, a sok rosszat, ami történt. De... A másik mit akar?  
\- Sajnálom, Naruto... - Sasuke is átkarolta őt, és hosszan magához húzta.  
Naruto lélegzete felgyorsult. Sosem ölelték még őt ilyen hévvel, ilyen erővel, ilyen szenvedéllyel... Ujjait a fekete ingbe fúrta, és olyan erővel kapaszkodott belé, mintha eggyé akarna válni vele. Egy test, egy lélek... Talán máris azok voltak. Talán már nagyon rég.  
\- Sajnálom. Meg nem történtté nem tehetem a dolgokat, de... Azt hiszem, nagyon sok mindenen nem változtatnék. - Sasuke hangja egészen máshogy csengett, mint általában. Most teli volt érzelemmel, immár semmit nem rejtett a megfejthetetlen maszkja mögé. - Nincs visszaút, a múlton nem tudok változtatni. De... Amiket tettem, minden valódi volt. Komolyan gondoltam, amikor csókoltalak, amikor öleltelek. Én... Tudom, hogy sokat kérek, de kérlek, csak egyszer utoljára bízz meg bennem! Többé nem okozok neked csalódást, többé nem fogsz miattam sírni. A fogadalmam nem tudtam betartani, de... Ígérem, mindent megteszek, hogy boldog legyél! Én... - Látszott, hogy küzd önmagával. Szemlátomást sosem kellett még így kifejeznie az érzelmeit. Naruto talán még mosolygott is volna rajta, ha épp nem szakadnak a könnyei. - Én...  
\- Szeretlek.  
Végre kimondta! Azt nem számít, hogy a vége zokogásba fúlt. Végre nem hagyta magát, és kimondta! Mintha ezernyi béklyótól szabadult volna meg, az érzés szabaddá tette, és végtelenül könnyűvé.  
Sasuke felemelte a fejét, és végre újra ránézett. A fekete szemek egyszerre tekintettek rá reménykedve, hitetlenül, boldogan és fájdalmasan... Meg kellett ismételnie.  
\- Szeretlek, Uchiha Sasuke. Ak-akármilyen barom is vagy, de... szeretlek...!  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit. A helyzet neki is új lehetett, mert a szája megremegetett. Naruto pislogott néhányat, hogy a látását elhomályosító könnyek elhagyják a szemét, s elbűvölten figyelte, ahogy az Uchiha a szájához hajol. Rögtön megérezte a meleg leheletet az ajkain, ahogy abba suttogta nehezen jövő szavait.  
\- Naruto... - A szőke sosem vágyott még ennyire egy csókra. Sosem! Ilyet senki más mellett nem érzett még. Hogy a fenébe gondolhatta, hogy Sai valaha is képes lesz pótolni ezt a fiút?! Senki nem képes rá. Sasuke az egyetlen. Az igaz. - Én... - Nagy levegő. - Én...  
\- Nyögd már ki, hogy szeretsz, és csókolj meg végre! - mondta zokogó-nevető hangon Naruto, miközben ujjait a fekete tincsek közé csúsztatta, és erősen magához húzta az Uchihát. Ahogy száját érezte a másikéhoz préselődni, nyelvét közéjük csúsztatta, és lágyan lökdösni kezdte a fiúét, hogy azt is mozgásra bírja.  
Hinni akart. Hinni és bízni. Sasuke azt mondta, meg akarta védeni, már régóta. Hogy az ölelései, a csókjai igaziak voltak. Naruto valahol érezte ezt, csak egyszerűen túlságosan félt elfogadni. De... nem lesz gyáva. Nem fogja félelemből elengedni Sasukét. Túlságosan szereti. Ez az érzés olyan erős és hatalmas, hogy képtelen lenne elszakítani. És ha minden igaz, amit mondott, őket már rengeteg láthatatlan szál köti össze. Mintha még a sors is egymásnak teremtette volna őket. Ezek után bolond lesz eltaszítani magától!  
  
Sasuke végre túltett a dermedtségén, mert hirtelen olyan hévvel viszonozta a csókot, hogy Naruto egészen beleremegett. Elfojtott szenvedély, félelem, boldogság, öröm, és... szerelem sütött belőle. A forróság elöntötte a testét, és hagyta, hogy Sasuke átvegye az irányítást. Mennyire hiányoztak neki ezek a csókok! A forró simítások... Könnyeinek még felszáradni sem volt ideje, máris újabbak folytak a helyükre, de ezúttal a boldogságtól. Kezeivel megállás nélkül körözött a fiú hátán, bele-beletúrt a selymes, fekete hajába, miközben nyelvük mély, hosszú táncot járt egymással. Gyomra megugrott, ahogy Sasuke megszívta az alsó ajkát, majd újra elmerült benne. Félig elfojtott sóhajt eresztett a csókba, mire a fekete elhajolt tőle, de épp csak egy leheletnyire.  
\- Szeretlek, Naruto.  
A fiú szemei felpattantak. Sasuke a homlokának támasztotta a sajátját, így nem láthatta az arcát, de vére így is forrón pulzálni kezdett.  
\- Soha nem mondtam még ilyet, és álomban sem hittem volna, hogy pont egy ilyen idiótának fogom, de... De szeretlek. Nagyon. Úgyhogy... Úgyhogy kérlek, adj még egy esélyt!  
Naruto finoman meglökte Sasukét, aki erre hátrébb húzódott, s így felülhetett. Fejét lehajtotta, miközben maga elé emelte a jobb kezét, s tekintetét végigfuttatta a tenyerén pihenő fehér hegen. Milyen rég volt már! Pedig minden ott kezdődött... Vagy, annak tudatában, amit Sasuke Kushináról mondott, talán még régebben. Már azelőtt, hogy ő megszületett volna.  
\- Sasuke. - A hangja egészen nyugodtnak tűnt. Bár, abban a pillanatban a lelke is az volt. A végtelen nyugalom és boldogság szigete. - Többé nem vagy a testvérem.  
Ahogy felpillantott, látta, hogy Sasuke megütközve néz rá. Értetlen, és... félő tekintetétől nevethetnékje támadt. De végül beérte egy széles mosollyal is.  
\- Végül is, nem akarunk vérfertőzést, ugye?  
Azzal magához húzta a döbbent feketét, hogy újra egy csókban olvadhassanak össze.  
  
  
  
  
Sasukét marhára nem érdekelte Ino megrökönyödött pillantása, amikor a lány elsétált a szemben lévő oldalon, és egy sikkantással jelezte, hogy észrevette a kéz a kézben sétáló fiúkat. Egyetlen pillantást sem pazarolt a libára, inkább boldogan rámosolygott Narutóra. Boldogan... Igen, az volt. Még soha életében nem érezte ennyire tisztán a szó valódi jelentését. Naruto szereti őt, és adott neki még egy esélyt... Ennél jobb dolog még nem történt vele. Nem, a "jó" nem is megfelelő kifejezés. Nincs szó, amivel kifejezhetné, mit érez. Amúgy sem volt soha jó abban. Korábban is... Annyira nehezére esett szavakba öntenie az érzéseit! Megszokta, hogy takarnia kell azokat, nem pedig kimondani... De végtelenül könnyűnek érezte magát, most, hogy megtette.  
Hamarosan az egész város tudni fogja, hogy a nagy Uchihák legfiatalabb tagja meleg. Na és? Furcsamód a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Noha részben saját bőrén tapasztalta meg, mire képesek az őket gyűlölők, hisz Kiba elég rendesen megmutatta neki, biztos volt abban: nem engedi, hogy Narutót bárki bántsa. Nem számít, ha róla pletykálni is fognak, vagy akármi. Soha nem is érdekelte mások véleménye. Ha az állítólagos barátai emiatt elfordulnak tőle, akkor nem is érdemelték meg, hogy rájuk pazarolja az idejét. Ha pedig csak Naruto marad mellette, az is bőven elég lesz. Senki másra nincs szüksége.  
Sasuke háza felé tartottak, amikor a fiúnak eszébe jutott: Itachi talán már otthon van. El kéne küldenie, hogy egy kicsit kettesben lehessenek? De nem, akkor a bátyja rögtön tudná, miért küldte el, és folyton ezzel cukkolná. Viszont otthon sem maradhat, mert akkor...  
Mélázásából Naruto vidám hangja ébresztette fel.  
\- Te Sasuke, azért valamilyen szinten mégis csak betartottad az ígéreted. - Az Uchiha kérdőn nézett a mosolygó, égkék szemekbe, mire azok gazdája szélesen elvigyorodott. - Önmagad maradtál: ugyanolyan bunkó vagy, mint régen.  
Sasuke vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást, de sokáig nem bírta, és halvány mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai. Bármi is történt a múltjukban, gondoskodni fog róla, hogy a jövőjük feltétlenül boldog legyen.  
\- Mihez fogsz most kezdeni vele? - kérdezte, miközben a Naruto kezében lévő dobozkára pillantott.  
A szőke eltűnődve nézegette a kis ékszeres dobozt. A sár nagy részét letisztították róla, s szinte régi mahagóni színében tündökölt. Csak épp nem volt olyan fényes, mint egykoron.  
\- Mihez kezdenék? Apa miatt már nem kell aggódnom, szóval nyugodtan hazavihetem. - Naruto gyengéd pillantással simogatta végig a doboz fedelét. - Vicces, hogy bár hosszú évekig rajongtam ezért a dallamért, mégis te voltál az, akinek hamarabb az eszébe jutott.  
\- Mert te akkor tanítottad meg nekem. - Sasuke mosolyogva nézett a mellette lépkedő fiúra. Boldog, hogy sikerült visszaadnia a fiúnak az emlékeit. De maga miatt is. Már valószínűleg azelőtt megszerette Narutót, hogy az emlékei visszatértek, de így... Egészen más szemmel nézett a fiúra. Ha akkor, tizenegy évvel ezelőtt tudta volna, hogy a jövőben ilyen közel kerülnek majd egymáshoz...!  
Ekkor kanyarodtak ki a főutcára. A vörös lámpa miatt megálltak a zebránál, Sasuke pedig felpillantott az égre: az az eső elvonultával egészen fehéreskék színben játszott, de a Nap már vidáman mosolygott rajta. A nyár igazán még csak most kezdődik el - egy egészen új élettel, legalábbis Sasuke számára.  
\- Kiba...?  
Sasuke azonnal jobbra kapta a fejét, ahogy meghallotta Naruto zavart hangját. Követte a fiú pillantását, és fekete szemei előbb összeszűkültek, majd kitágultak, ahogy meglátta a zebrán lassan átsétáló Inuzukát. Fejét a földnek szegezte, kezeit a zsebébe mélyesztette, s emiatt egészen olyan hatást keltett, mint aki súlyos problémákkal küzd. Elzártságának érzését csak még inkább kiemelte, hogy a füléből az MP3 lejátszójának hallgatója lógott. A srácot ismerve Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy valami kemény rockot bömböltet. Valószínűleg ő is megkapta a magáét, hisz a bálon az ő kis terve is a nagyközönség fülébe jutott.  
De a probléma nem ez volt. Sokkal inkább a még mindig pirosan világító lámpa.  
\- Vigyázz, te barom! - ordította Naruto, de Kiba meg sem rezdült.  
Biztosan a zene miatt nem hallotta. De az autó csikorgását, amit a tövig nyomott fék miatt adott ki magából, már nem lehetett nem észrevenni. Sasuke dermedten figyelte, ahogy Kiba oldalra kapja a fejét, és barna szemei nagyra kerekednek a félelemtől.  
Egyetlen pillanat.  
Ennyi, és már túl is voltak rajta. De Sasuke számára egy örökkévalóság telt el közben. Teste remegni kezdett, és lénye üvöltve próbálta befogadni a látottakat. A fejében hosszan visszhangzott az ütődés, melyet aztán síri csend követett, de a feltörő ordítás hamar megtörte azt. Kiba eltorzult arccal, hevesen zihálva támaszkodott a szemben lévő járdán, s remegő szájjal, hatalmasra kerekedett szemekkel fúrta kétségbeesett pillantását maga elé, ahol egy pillanattal ezelőtt még ő állt. Sasukéra jeges zsibbadás ült, mozdulni sem tudott - csak némán figyelte, ahogy az óceánkék autó vezetője kipattan a kocsiból, és a jármű előtt mozdulatanul heverő fiúhoz rohan. A férfi nagy sietségében majdnem elesett az ékszeres dobozban, ami ettől messze gurult a földön. Ahogy kinyílt, zenéje betöltötte a levegőt, de ezúttal még a dallam sem tudta nyugalommal eltölteni az Uchiha lelkét.  
\- ... Naruto!!

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Valóban "megálmodtam" az ékszeres doboz dallamát, ami a történetben szerepel - mi több, meg is szerkesztettem. Ezen a videón meghallgathatjátok a rövid zenét, amihez hozzáraktam az "emlékes" fejezetekhez készült saját fanartjaimat is. 

A videó 2008. augusztusában készült: [\--- KLIKK! ---](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqppE3cxnDc)

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	24. A pakli keveredik - Mit húzol legközelebb?

\- Á, köszi, Sasuke! - mondta vidáman a fiú, miközben a fent nevezett egy dudorodó szatyrot helyezett az ágy mellett lévő székre. - Úgy örülök, hogy végre hazamehetek! Már teljesen kikészültem, hogy be vagyok ide zárva.  
\- Idióta - morogta az Uchiha, miközben helyet foglalt az ágy szélén, amire sárga fényt vetett az ablakon besütő napsugár. A nagy meleg visszatért, a Nap újra ragyogva sütött az égen, de a kis szűk szobában meglehetősen nehéz volt elviselni a fülledt levegőt. Sasuke úgy fordult, hogy szemben legyen a nyitott ablakkal, majd a nyakától lefelé haladva lassan szétpattintotta ujjai közt inge gombjait. Ahogy szabaddá vált mellkasát kissé megcsapta az ablakon át bejövő friss levegő, kellemes borzongás járta át testét. Lehunyta a szemeit, és újra megszólalt, szavait a szőke fiúnak címezve. - Elütött egy autó. Mégis mit vártál, hogy rögtön hazaengednek?  
\- De ezek csak zúzódások! - mérgelődött Naruto, miközben feltornázta magát ülésbe. - A vak is láthatja, hogy semmi bajom nincs, nem kellett volna három napig benn tartaniuk!  
\- Persze, csak még el is tört a karod. - Sasuke oldalra fordította fejét, s lustán belenézett a durcás kék szemekbe. - Így is kész csoda, hogy ennyivel megúsztad.  
Naruto erre már igazán nem tudott mit reagálni, így egy hangos szusszanás kíséretében elfordította fejét, hogy látszólag minden ok nélkül kibámulhasson az ablakon. A fekete hajú némán figyelte a másikat: a kórház által szolgáltatott kék pizsama hanyagul kigombolva lógott a fiún, kis rálátást biztosítva a napbarnított mellkasra, melyen fehér pánt szaladt végig. A pánt vége csomóba kötve pihent Naruto tarkóján, így begipszelt balját a mellkasához szorítva. A szőke nagyon nehezen viselte, hogy korlátozva van mozgásában, még akkor is, ha ügyesebbik kezét szabadon tudta használni. Rengeteget panaszkodott, és Sasuke néha már alig bírta ki, hogy ne üsse le, amikor a csuklója viszketése miatt panaszkodott.  
Pedig félreértés ne essék, az Uchiha rettentően boldog volt. Akkor, három nappal ezelőtt valósággal megállt benne az ütő, s nem valószínű, hogy túlélte volna, ha valami komolyabb történt volna a fiúval...  
  
  
  
De hát minden olyan hirtelen jött! Alighogy megcsillant előtte a boldog jövő képe, máris jött ez az autóbaleset. És mindez Kiba miatt - miatta, és érte. Sasuke alig tudta felfogni, hogy volt képes Naruto félrelökni a srácot, hogy az életét mentse. Mintha el is feledkezett volna arról, mennyi fájdalmat okozott neki, gondolkodás nélkül a segítségére sietett. Az élete talán itt futhatott volna ki a sínekről, ha a kocsi vezetője nem kezd el fékezni idejében. Naruto repült pár métert, de az oldala kisebb-nagyobb zúzódásokkal megúszta. A legkomolyabb sérülését végül a bal karja jelentette, ami csúnyán eltört a földdel való találkozáskor. Szerencsére fedett törés volt, de miután Narutót azonnal kórházba szállították, az orvos legalább hat hétig szükséges gipszet rakott rá. A szőke egyébként végig teljesen magánál volt, és fájdalmai ellenére szinte már kinevette az aggodalomtól hófehérré sápadt Sasukét, aki egy tapodtat sem volt hajlandó mozdulni mellőle, amíg be nem értek a kórházba. Ironikus volt két nap alatt másodszor ülni idegesen ugyanabban a váróteremben, s az ápolónő sem kevésbé furcsálló tekintettel lépett hozzá, hogy hírt adjon a helyzetről.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke. - Mivel az előző napról ismerte a fiút, nem várt választ, hanem azonnal elmélyedt a papírjaiban. - A... barátjának - Kissé mintha megnyomta volna a szót. - felrakták a gipszet, de most át kell fáradniuk a harmadik emeletre. Pár napig feltétlenül benn kell tartanunk megfigyelés alatt.  
Hála Istennek viszont úgy tűnt, Narutónak tényleg nem lesz semmi komoly baja. Délben már kisebb hisztit vert le egy tál ramenért, úgyhogy Sasuke gyorsan el is szaladt venni neki, és a beteg be is nyomott három tállal. De ez a kis jelenet semmi volt ahhoz képest, ami később várt az Uchihára.  
Az autó vezetője nem sokkal később megjelent a kórházban, hogy beszéljen a fiúkkal. A húszas évei végén járható férfi volt, és láthatóan nagyon megrendítették a történtek, de jól láthatóan megkönnyebbült, mikor megtudta, hogy Naruto nem szenvedett semmi maradandó sérülést. Aggódva kérdezte őket, akarnak-e feljelentést tenni ellene, de Naruto szinte azonnal rávágta a "nem"-et. Ahogy később Sasukénak is elmondta: ha ő nem löki félre Kibát, akkor komolyan megsérülhetett volna a fiú, és valószínűleg másként történnek a dolgok. De ha már így alakult, ő nem fog bírósági hercehurcát kezdeni egy törött kéz miatt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Kiba volt az, aki figyelmetlenül átsétált a piroson.  
  
S ezt ő maga sem tagadta. Kiba, miután képes volt felocsúdni a történtekből, szintén a kórházba sietett. Sasuke és Naruto épp beszélgettek, mikor a kórterem nyíló ajtaja elhallgattatta őket, s a következő pillanatban a barna hajú srác tőle egyáltalán nem megszokott félénkséggel dugta be rajta a fejét.  
\- Öhm... Bejöhetek?  
Szemlátomást zavarban volt. Félő pillantást vetett Sasukéra, de az csak megrántotta a vállát, mondván, 'Nem rajtam múlik'. Naruto azonban mintha nem is érzékelte volna a teremben létrejött feszültséget, azonnal bólintott, és aztán kérdőn tekintett a belépő srácra.  
\- Öö... Ezt ott felejtettétek, és gondoltam... elhozom... - motyogta Kiba, miközben felemelte az addig kezében tartott ékszeres dobozt, és a Naruto ágya melletti polcra tette. Aztán végtelennek tűnő percekig csak állt egyik lábáról a másikra, miközben a földet tanulmányozta maga előtt. - Öhm...  
Sasuke sejtette, miért viselkedik ilyen furcsán a másik. Pontosabban: tudta. Nem lehet könnyű megemészteni, hogy akinek pár napja még rosszat akartál, és a legkegyetlenebb módon bántottad, hirtelen megmenti az életed. És szemmel láthatóan teljesen önzetlenül. De úgy döntött, ő nem fog közbeszólni. Ő a maga részéről már lerendezte Kibát, még a bálon - ott elég érthetően a tudtára hozta a helyzet állását. Innentől már Narutón múlik, hogyan kezeli le a dolgokat.  
\- Öhm... - Sasuke alig tudott elnyomni egy félmosolyt, ami az Inuzuka szenvedése láttán akart felkúszni az arcára. - Hát...  
\- Nem lett semmi bajod?  
Kiba és Sasuke egyszerre néztek Narutóra: a fiú nagy, kék szemeiből őszinte komolyság áradt. Enyhén szólva ironikus volt, hogy a kórházi ágyon fekvő, begipszelt karú kérdezi ezt a szemlátomást teljes egészségnek örvendő másiktól, de valahogy mégsem tudott egyikük sem nevetni.  
\- Pe-persze... - hebegte meglepődve Kiba, de aztán gyorsan köszörült a torkán. - Izé. Köszönöm...  
\- Nem tesz semmit - mosolyodott el szélesen Naruto, amivel, ha lehet, még nagyobb megrökönyödést váltott ki a fiúkból.  
Sasuke felváltva pihentette szemét a két srácon. Egyértelmű volt, hogy a finomkodást hamarosan kénytelenek lesznek felváltani valami egészen mással. Ami történt, megtörtént, de meg kell beszélniük. Illetve, Kibának még valamit el kell mondania. Ha magától esetleg nem akarja, majd maximum ő is rásegít pár öklössel...  
De úgy tűnt, erre nem lesz szükség. Kiba lassan, nagyon lassan megköszörülte a torkát, de még így is rekedt volt a hangja, ahogy megszólalt.  
\- Naruto... - Tekintetét kitartóan a földnek szegezte. - Én... Ami a korábbiakat illeti... - Egy nagyot sóhajtott. Sasuke Narutóra pillantott, s látta, hogy a fiú szemei teljesen kifejezéstelenné váltak. - Minden okod megvan, hogy a pokol mélyére kívánj, és... Nem, nem értem! - fakadt ki, félbeszakítva saját korábbi gondolatmenetét, miközben barna szemeit a szőkére szegezte. - Miért löktél félre? Azok után, amit veled tettem, inkább hagynod kellett volna, hogy elgázoljon az a nyomorult autó...  
\- Én nem vagyok ilyen.  
Naruto hangja végtelenül nyugodt volt, hogy még Sasuke is egészen meglepődött. Ez a szőke fiú mindig tud meglepetéseket okozni neki.  
\- Mindenki követ el hibákat: van, aki kisebbeket, van, aki nagyobbakat. De attól még ugyanúgy ember marad. - Naruto nem vette le pillantását a másik fiúról. Kiba szinte elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá. - És ha egy másik ember bajban van, akkor segíteni kell neki.  
A barna lassan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem értelek. Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodtan beszélni velem? Ha Sasuke akkor nem rohan be, most az egész város rólad pletykálna.  
\- Miért, most nem azt teszik? - Naruto halványan elmosolyodott, de szemeiből hiányzott a jókedv. - Csak most nem egyedül rólam, hanem titeket is belevéve. - Sasuke összenézett Kibával. - Nem, ez a dolog előbb-utóbb kibukott volna. Ezzel én is tisztában voltam, amikor idejöttem. Vannak, akik könnyebben elfogadják, ha valaki különbözik tőlük, vannak, akik nehezebben. Te az utóbbi csoportba tartozol, de nem ez volt a fő problémád. Hanem az, hogy véleményt nyilvánítottál rólam, úgy, hogy meg sem próbáltál megismerni.  
Kiba lehajtotta a fejét. Naruto szavai szemlátomást mélyre hatoltak benne, mert Sasuke még sosem látta őt ilyen arckifejezéssel. Ilyen nyilvánvaló bűntudattal, ami még a testét is arra kényszerítette, hogy ökölbe szorítsa ujjait.  
\- Sajnálom. - Sasuke nem tudta tovább visszafogni magát, s halvány, de elégedett mosoly jelent meg ajkain. - Az egész csak egy hülye tréfának indult, nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz belőle. Én... Sasuke is! Shikamaru meg Chouji már rég észrevették, de nekem... Nekem nem esett le. Hogy ő...  
\- Nem számít. Sasuke már mindent elmondott. Az én szememben egy nagyra nőtt, komolytalan gyerek vagy, és egy nagy szemétláda vagy, de... - Ahogy Kiba felkapta a fejét, és Narutóra nézett, annak arcán kétértelmű mosoly ömlött szét. Szemöldökei összefutottak a homlokán, de kék szemei pajkosan csillogtak. - De úgy látom, fejlődőképes.  
Kiba először furcsán nézett rá, de aztán zavartan elmosolyodott. Lépett egyet az ágy felé, s kezét bátortalanul a szőke felé emelte.  
\- Tudom, késő ezt mondani, meg nincs is jogom hozzá, de... Elfelejthetnénk a történteket?  
Naruto tekintete elkomolyodott. Keményen nézett a másik szeme közé.  
\- Nem. - A barna meghökkenve állt egy pillanatig, aztán lassan lejjebb eresztette a kezét. De aztán megállt mozdulata közben, ahogy Naruto szélesen elvigyorodott. - De innen újrakezdhetjük. - Azzal megragadta Kiba kezét, és erőteljesen megszorította. Az Inuzuka fiú csak állt, mit valami kőszobor, és meredten bambult a vigyorgó arcba - ami aztán megint rendbe szedte rakoncátlankodó izmait. - Egy feltétellel.  
\- Öhmm... Mi az? - kérdezte zavartan Kiba, miközben a kézfogás végeztével keze az oldalára hullott.  
Naruto azonban válasz helyett csak Sasukéra nézett. A barna szemek követték tekintetét, és kérdőn állapodtak meg a szintén meglepődött ébenhajún.  
\- Kérj bocsánatot tőle is - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon az Uzumaki.  
Kiba a fekete szemei közé nézett. Nem kérdezte meg, miért kéne bocsánatot kérnie, s az Uchiha sem szólt semmit. Sosem várta el ezt Kibától, bár a lelke mélyén elégedetten horkantott fel Naruto szavai hallatán. Igaz, ami igaz, hiába maga alatt ásta a földet, azért nagyrészt Kiba volt az oka annak, hogy nem szállt ki már sokkal korábban.  
Valószínűleg ezzel a fiú is tisztában volt. Sasuke sejtette, hogy már alapos fejmosásban lehetett része, ha más nem, hát Shikamaruék által, mert a barna végül elé lépett, és miután finoman megveregette a vállát, ismét felemelte jobbját.  
\- Ne haragudj, haver.  
Sasuke csak egy pillanatig nézte őt, aztán elfogadta a kinyújtott kezet. Hirtelen az egész helyzetet olyannak érezte, mint valami elcsépelt szappanopera végkifejlete, amikor az addig ellenséges szereplők hirtelen mind kibékülnek, és mindenkire ráköszönt a boldogság.  
  
  
De a való élet persze nem ilyen egyszerű. Épp hogy csak Kibával sikerült tisztázniuk a dolgokat, és a fiú lelépett, egy felbőszült Jiraiya rontott be a terembe, nyomában Saijal.  
\- Naruto!  
Kölykét féltő oroszlánként ugrott az ágyhoz, s szó szerint rávetette magát a köpni-nyelni nem tudó fiúra. Méltatlankodó nyögés szakadt ki a szőke torkából, ezzel jelezve az öregnek, hogy nem nagyon könnyíti meg tüdeje helyes működését, de Jiraiya szóáradata közepette hangját nem is lehetett hallani.  
\- Az Isten verjen meg, kölyök, van fogalmad róla, mennyire aggódtam, mikor meghallottam, mi történt?! Akkor éreztem ilyet utoljára, mikor apáddal... De nem, nem is akarok rá gondolni! Minden rendben? Biztos, hogy csak a karod tört el? Hány napig kell benn maradnod? Ha...  
\- Hé, ero-sennin, mássz már le rólam! - nyögte Naruto két szorítás között. Sasuke szinte hallotta, ahogy ropognak a fiú csontjai.  
Az öreg végül eleresztette Narutót, de csak hogy a következő pillanatban Sasuke mellett teremhessen. A fiú még követni sem tudta a férfi mozdulatait, máris egy kemény öklöt érzett erősen az arcának csapódni.  
Mintha távolról hallotta volna Naruto ordítását, de egy hosszú pillanatra minden elsötétült. Az arcára szorította a kezét, mely tüzes katlanként lüktetett, s lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Érezte, hogy a szája felreped, és kis vér buggyan le róla, ezért kezével hanyagul megtörölte, de nem nézett oda. Pár pislogás után sikerült tisztáznia maga előtt a képet, de a felbőszült öreget hirtelen kitakarta az elé belépő Sai, aki szintén ütésre emelte karját...  
\- Sai, állj le! - Halotta valahonnan az ágy felől, egy nyikordulás kíséretében. Sasuke automatikusan félrehajolt, hogy kikerülje az ütést, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy sikeresen lefejelte a hirtelen mellé ugró Narutót.  
\- Áú! - Egyszerre nyögtek fel, s kapták fejükhöz a kezüket. 'Nagyszerű. Arccsonttörés, és koponyatörés egy nap alatt...' gondolta Sasuke, miközben kissé szédelegve felpillantott.  
Naruto még mindig a halántékát dörzsölgette, de közben fél szemmel Jiraiyára és Saira nézett. Utóbbi kettő megdöbbenve állt, s szemlátomást nem tudta hova tenni Naruto hirtelen közbeavatkozását.  
\- Naruto, menj vissza az ágyba - szólalt meg nagy nehezen Jiraiya. - Pihenned kell.  
\- Semmi bajom - felelte azonnal a szőke, miközben Sasuke mellé lépett. Vetett egy aggódó pillantást a bedagadt arcú fiúra, aztán újra nevelőapjára nézett. - Miért kellett így megütni?  
Jiraiya arcáról nyomtalanul eltűnt a meglepődöttség, s helyét nyílt düh vette át.  
\- Még kérded?! Sai elmondta, mi történt! - Naruto vetett egy nem túl barátságos pillantást a fent nevezett fiúra, de az nem őt, hanem Sasukét méregette hideg fekete szemeivel. - Mintha bolondok háza lenne! - mérgelődött tovább az öreg. - Alig érek haza, és két vadidegent fiút találok a lakásomban egymásba gabalyodva, a következő pillanatban meg már azt hallom, hogy autóbaleseted volt, és rohanunk a kórházba! Utólag persze Sai bemutatkozott, és aztán elmondta, miért voltál annyira magad alatt tegnap, úgyhogy már tényleg azt sem tudom, hova kapjam a fejem. Az az istenverte Inuzuka! - Jiraiya hirtelen Sasuke felé fordította fejét, s az szinte összébb húzta magát, ahogy a férfi rádörrent. - De hogy az Uchiha kölyök is...! Ezt azért nem vártam!  
Sasuke agya már kattogott, ki lehetett az a két fiú, akiket egymásba gabalyodva talált Jiraiya... Itachi nem lehetetett hisz... De a feddések hallatán elakadtak gondolatai. Már épp nyitotta volna védekezésre a száját, mikor Naruto megelőzte.  
\- Várj! Honnan tudtátok, hogy mi történt?  
\- Itachitól - szólalt meg Sai. Sasuke azonnal felé fordította tekintetét. Nem tetszett neki a fiú, az, ahogyan Narutóval viselkedett, az, hogy feltűnően hasonlított rá, Sasukéra, de... össze is zavarta, hogy valamilyen kapcsolatban van a bátyjával. Jiraiya elmondása alapján nem is akármilyenben. De... Ő és Itachi?! Hihetetlennek találta a gondolatot. Hiszen Itachi nem meleg! Jól emlékszik, mennyi nőt hozott már fel a lakásukba, mielőtt még elutazott volna. Akkor meg hogyan...? - Kapott tőle - fejével az Uchiha felé bökött, s a szót egészen lenézően ejtette ki - egy smst, hogy a kórházban vagytok.  
Sasuke csak egy bólintással jelezte Narutónak, hogy így történt. Ha tudta volna, hogy bátyja még mindig ezzel a Sai gyerekkel van elfoglalva, tuti nem értesíti.  
\- De ez most teljesen lényegtelen - vágott közbe Jiraiya, s Naruto felé lépett, miközben mélyen a szemei közé nézett. - Naruto, miért véded őt? Azok után, amit veled csinált? Inkább jól meg kéne...  
\- Nem - szólt határozottan Naruto, s szinte védekezőn lépett be Sasuke elé. - Nem mondom, hogy Sasuke ártatlan, de már letisztáztuk vele, és Kibával is, és...  
\- Ugye nem azt mondod, hogy megbocsátasz nekik? Naruto, nem lehetsz ennyire lágyszívű! Így mindenki ki fog használni! - Jiraiya vetett egy segélykérő pillantást Saira, de a fiú csendben maradt. Szinte kívülállóként nézte a veszekedő embereket. Sasuke magában elgondolkozott, miért nem avatkozik közbe, ha ilyen nagy barátja Narutónak... De nem tudott másra gondolni, csak hogy esetleg Itachi beszélt neki valamit. - Ha ez a kettő ezt csinálta, akkor biztosan jól...  
\- Jiraiya! - A férfi azonnal elhallgatott. Naruto soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem hívta őt a rendes nevén, s hogy most mégis erre került sor, torkában akadt a feltörekvő agymosás. Naruto elszánt-dühösen tekintett a szemei közé. - Már nem vagyok gyerek, nem kell megvédened. A saját életemet élem, úgy, ahogy akarom. És ha én megbocsátok nekik, akkor az az én döntésem, és te nem szólhatsz bele.  
  
Az ősz öreg még mindig elhűlve nézett nevelt fiára. Hosszú percekig néma csönd uralkodott a szobában, ami komoly feszültséggel töltötte el az ott tartózkodókat. Naruto elszántan nézett farkasszemet keresztapjával, Sai némán, kifürkészhetetlen pillantással méregette őket, Sasuke pedig lassan vezette tekintetét egyik alakról a másikra. Kínosnak érezte, hogy a szőke kényszerül megvédeni őt, de túlságosan is megértette Jiraiya érzéseit ahhoz, hogy ellenkezzen. Elvégre, az öregnek igaza volt - nem érdemelte meg Naruto bocsánatát.  
De... nem fogja annyiban hagyni! Megelégelvén a csöndet újra arcára öltötte szokásos nyugodt kifejezését, de szemei sötétjében elszánt fény világított, ahogy finoman meglökte Naruto hátát. A fiú kérdőn nézett rá, de értette a célzást, és arrébb lépett.  
\- Uram - szólította meg illedelmesen az ősz hajú férfit, de hangja mélyen zengett, szinte már fenyegetően. Pedig nem annak szánta. - Sajnálom, ami történt. Őszintén. - Nem kellett gondolatolvasónak lennie ahhoz, hogy tisztázza magában: a férfi nem hisz neki. Arcáról ez egyértelműen leolvasható volt. - De a múlton nem tudok változtatni. Higgye el, számtalan dolgon mentem... mentünkkeresztül az elmúlt hetekben. Sok minden történt akaratomon kívül, olyanok, amik ellen nem tehettem semmit. De a jövőben ilyen nem lesz - jelentette ki határozottan, miközben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust. Kezét Naruto vállára csúsztatta, s finoman megszorította, ezzel apró rándulást kicsalva a fiúból. - Szeretem Narutót. - Jiraiya szeme összeszűkült, de máshogy nem reagált. Naruto ellenben teljesen elvörösödött, ahogy arról égő fülcimpái árulkodtak. Sasuke fél szemmel látta, hogy Sai lassan a falnak veti hátát, miközben kezeit összefonja a mellkasa előtt, de arcát nem tudta megfigyelni. Bár nem is érdekelte különösebben.  
Először azt akarta hozzátenni: "Többé nem okozok fájdalmat neki." De rájött, ez egy lehetetlen ígéret. Az emberek akarva-akaratlan, de időnként megsebzik a másikat. Még azokat is, akiket szeretnek. De ez nem jelenti egy kapcsolat végét. Az érzéseik mélyebbek annál, semmint kisebb viták elválasszák őket egymástól.  
Aztán azt akarta mondani: "Boldoggá fogom tenni." De végül ezt sem mondta ki. Egyrészt túl csöpögősen hangzott volna, és nem akarta, hogy a helyzet tényleg úgy álljon fel, mint valami szappanoperában. Azon kívül, senkinek nincs szüksége erre a bizonygatásra. Naruto már tudja ezt, vagy ha nem, akkor hamarosan megtudja. Mert gondoskodni fog a boldogságáról, ez nem is kérdéses. De ami a többieket illeti... Csak nézzenek a szemébe. Abból kiolvashatják minden érzését. Akkor muszáj lesz megbízniuk benne.  
Jiraiya lassan, nagyon lassan levette tekintetét Sasukéról, és Narutóra nézett. A szőke fiú szemlátomást még mindig nem győzte le zavarát, de határozottan bólintott.  
\- Vele akarok lenni - mondta, és Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a füle még vörösebbre gyúl.  
Ismét néma csend telepedett rájuk. Az Uchiha jól tudta, hogy Jiraiyának nem igazán van közbeszólnivalója az ő kettejük dolgába, de azt is, hogy a férfi áldása a kapcsolatukra nagyon sokat jelent Narutónak. Szívéből remélte, hogy az öreg végül rábólint.  
És Jiraiya végül már valamiféle válaszra nyitotta volna száját, mikor hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és egyszerre egy kis csapat tolult be az ajtón: egy ápolónő, aki kedvesnek nem nevezhető pillantásokat vetett az őt befelé toló fiúkra, Shikamarura és Choujira. De mielőtt még bezáródhatott volna az ajtó, Sasuke nem kis megrökönyödéssel látta, hogy bátyja odakinn áll a folyosón, s mikor tekintetük találkozik, halvány mosollyal int neki.  
Még ideje sem volt feldolgozni a látványt, Chouji máris aggódva nekikesett.  
\- Sasuke, Naruto, minden rendben? Kiba nemrég küldött egy smst, hogy mi történt, úgyhogy jöttünk, ahogy tudtunk.  
\- Persze... - mondta kissé bambán Naruto, miközben tekintetét ide-oda járatta az újonnan érkezettek között.  
\- Kérlek, feküdj vissza az ágyadba! - szólt rá aztán erélyesen az ápolónő, miközben finoman az ágy felé kezdte toszogatni. Naruto némán követte utasításait, amit a hölgy egy elégedett szemvillanással nyugtázott. Aztán a kis teremben zsúfoltan nyomorgó öt ember felé fordult. - Uraim, ennyien nem zargathatják egyszerre a beteget! Maximum három látogató tartózkodhat a szobában, de kérem, hagyják inkább pihenni.  
\- Akkor én nem zavarok tovább - szólalt meg hirtelen Sai, és ellökte magát a faltól. Minden szem felé fordult, ahogy a fiú Narutóhoz lépett, s finoman megveregette a vállát. - Még benézek.  
\- Mm - bólintott a szőke, de aztán mielőtt bármit is szólhatott volna, Sai már el is tűnt az ajtó mögött.  
Torokköszörülés törte meg a hirtelen beálló csendet. A szemek ezúttal Jiraiyára fordultak, aki leeresztette kezét, majd Narutóra nézett. A fiú visszafojtott lélegzettel viszonozta pillantását, s látszott, hogy igazán várja az öreg válaszát. A férfi végül csak bíztatón elmosolyodott, majd az ágyhoz lépve megpaskolta a szöszke tincseket.  
\- Én is jövök még, de azért kapd össze magad hamar - szólt kedvesen, mire Naruto arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly terült szét. Jiraiya az ajtóhoz lépett, de onnan még egyszer visszanézett, és Sasukén állította meg tekintetét. - Sasuke, vigyázz rá.  
Az Uchiha érezte, mennyi mindent takar ez a kis felszólítás. Határozottan bólintott rá. Jiraiya ajkai mintha ismét feljebb húzódtak volna, de a férfi egy pillanat alatt eltűnt az ajtó mögött, hogy Sasuke nem lehetett biztos benne, nem csak a képzelete játszott-e vele.  
Az ápolónő, miután így rendbe tette a dolgokat, ellenőrizte, minden rendben van-e Narutóval, majd ő is távozott, de előtte még szigorúan meghagyta, hogy a többiek is távozzanak tíz percen belül.  
  
Shikamaru Sasukéra pillantott, s bár szokásos közömbös arckifejezése nem változott, a fekete érezte, hogy a sötét szemek berepedt száját és feldagadt arcát tanulmányozzák. Őszintén remélte, hogy a fiú nem kérdez rá, mert nem lett volna kedve megmagyarázni... De nem kellett csalódnia, Shikamaru nyilvánvalóan magában is le tudta szűrni, hova ez a kis sérülés. Hümmögött egyet, majd zsebre tett kézzel lépett Naruto ágyához, s szokásos kiolvashatatlan tekintetével nézett a fiúra.  
\- Gondolom, már tudod az egészet.  
Naruto korábbi vidám tekintete egy pillanatra mintha ledermedt volna, de aztán bólintott.  
\- Sasukéval és Kibával már tisztáztuk - kezdte. - Én...  
\- Sajnálom - szakította félbe Shikamaru, mintha nem is hallotta volna, hogy a szőke beszélni kezdett. - Le kellett volna állítanom őket időben. Kellemetlen, hogy így alakultak a dolgok.  
\- Én is sajnálom, Naruto - szólt Chouji is. Kivételesen nem tartott chipses zacskót a kezében, s ettől egészen szokatlan látványt nyújtott. - Te megbíztál bennünk, mi pedig...  
\- Nem haragszom rátok. - Naruto nyugodtan beszélt, s mintha arcán is halvány mosoly játszott volna. - Tényleg nem. De, ahogy ti is mondtátok, ezen már fölösleges rágódni.  
\- Így van - bólintott rá Shikamaru. Jobbját kihúzta a zsebéből, s lassan megvakarta vele a füle tövét. - De annyit még had jegyezzek meg: Shino sem a nagy lelkesedése miatt vett részt ebben az egész komédiában. Bár nem tudom, mennyit beszéltél vele... A lényeg, hogy azért az ő nevében is elnézést kérek. Tényleg, mind sajnáljuk.  
Naruto szemlátomást már nem tudta hova tenni a sok bocsánatkérést. Zavartan elvigyorodott, mire Sasukénak nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Hát túl vannak rajta... És Naruto megbocsátott. Mindenkinek. Az összes hülyének új esélyt adott, esélyt az újrakezdésre. Lehet valakinek ekkora szíve?  
Ezek szerint, lehet.  
  
  
Hát, így történt. Az elkövetkező két napban még számtalan ismerős fordult meg a kis kórteremben - egyesek, mint például Chouji, Sai vagy Jiraiya, visszatérő vendégek voltak, mások, mint például Kakashi vagy Tenten csak bejöttek tiszteletüket tenni, amint megtudták, mi történt a szőkével. Az előbbi később a folyosón szintén lekapta a fejéről az Uchihát, s mindezt úgy, hogy közben egyetlen hangos szó nem hagyta el a száját. Kakashi mesterien értett ahhoz, hogy egyetlen rossz szó nélkül keltsen bűntudatot a fiúban, bár végül annyiban hagyta. Talán Sasuke nyilvánvaló bűnbánata, vagy a még pár napig Jiraiya ütésétől vöröslő arca okozta ezt, de igazából nem is számít. Sasuke ezen felül félt attól, hogy Itachi is be talál jönni a kórházba, hogy jól megnézhesse magának "öccse megrontóját", ahogy egyszer Narutót hívta, de végül mégsem tette meg, testvére nagy megkönnyebbülésére. Nem mintha takargatni akarta volna Narutót, vagy épp szégyellte volna, egyszerűen csak nem akarta, hogy találkozzanak, amíg a szőke feszültebb a szokottnál az állandó bezártság miatt.  
Sasuke ellenben valósággal beköltözött a kórházba, s csak alig pár órára lehetett kirúgni onnan. Egyrészt szeretett Narutóval lenni, másrészt semmi kedve nem volt hazamenni a lakására, ahol az esetek 80 %-ában a leglehetetlenebb, és olykor legzavarbaejtőbb pózokban talált rá bátyjára és Saira. Egyszer aztán megemberelte magát, és azon ritka pillanatok egyikében, amikor magára maradt testvérével, rákérdezett a dologra.  
\- Hogy honnan ismertem? - kérdezett vissza Itachi, noha Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy egyébként is tökéletesen értette kérdését. - Már meséltem neked a festőről, aki miatt korábban haza kellett jönnöm.  
\- Ő volt az? - Itachi bólintott, miközben a fürdőszobai tükörbe meredve lófarokba fogta hosszú haját. Sasuke elmeredt tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a sápadtfehér ujjak között tekeregnek az éjfekete tincsek, még a gumi biztos szorítással nem fogta közre azokat. - De akkor csak telefonon beszéltetek korábban, nem?  
\- Azt nem mondtam. - Itachi kinyitotta a szekrényt, és mélyen belenyúlt, de ahogy ujjai megtalálták, amit keresett, szemöldökét meglepődve húzta fel. Kiemelte a tárgyat, miközben lustán megrázta a kiürült dobozt. - Hé, te elhasználtad a dezodorom?  
Sasuke arcán halványrózsaszín pírcsík jelent meg, de igyekezett nem kimutatni zavarát.  
\- Ne tereld el a szót - mondta hűvösen. - Hogy érted, hogy "nem mondtad"? Máskor is találkoztál vele?  
A kiürült dezodoros doboz fémes koppanással landolt a kukában, miközben Itachi a csaphoz tartotta kezét, s a hirtelen csobogva meginduló víz alá dugta kezeit.  
\- Ja. - Sasuke kezdett ideges lenni, hogy minden harapófogóval kell kihúzni testvéréből. Egy erőteljesen mély horkantás után bátyja halványan mosolyogva folytatta. - Egy vonattal jöttünk Konohába.  
\- Egy vonattal?  
\- Mm. Egy fülkében - tette hozzá olyan mosollyal, ami éppenséggel nem sok erkölcsös dolgot juttatott öccse eszébe.  
Sasuke próbálta nem elképzelni, mi minden történhetett abban a fülkében, s inkább feltette a másik kérdést, ami a leginkább foglalkoztatta. Pontosabban, nem is kérdezte, inkább csak kijelentette.  
\- De te nem is vagy meleg.  
Itachi kiegyenesedett, s miután utoljára végigsimított tökéletesen fénylő éjfekete haján, öccsére szegezte ugyanolyan sötét szemeit.  
\- Ezt én is mondhatnám.  
Sasuke zavarba jött. Nem gyakran fordult elő, de bátyjának sajnos rendre sikerült elérnie ezt.  
\- Nem is vagyok az - mondta, akarata ellenére mintegy magyarázkodó, védekező hangon. - Nekem csak Naruto kell.  
\- Na látod. - Itachi nem szentelt több figyelmet testvérére, helyette az ajtóhoz lépett. - Én is így vagyok vele.  
  
Ennyi volt. A következő napokban nem beszélt valami sokat Itachival, de igazából nem is bánta. Helyette sokkal komolyabb dolgokkal kellett szembenéznie.  
Kezdhetjük mindjárt annak a jéghideg szempárnak a tulajdonosával, akivel a Narruto kórházba vitele utáni másnapon találkozott, amint befordult a kórterembe.  
\- Ga... Gaara...? - A hangja egészen elhűlt, ahogy a vörös hajú megindult felé. Ahogy kezeit összefonta a mellkasa előtt, s vastagon kihúzott fekete szemeit rá szegezte, egyáltalán nem nyújtott valami bizalomgerjesztő látványt. Sőt.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke. - A fiú hangjától kirázta a hideg. - Emlékszel még, mit ígértem?  
Emlékezett, ó, hogy is ne emlékezett volna. A bál óta sokszor megfordult a fejében, mi lesz, ha a vörös fülébe jutnak a történtek, de mindig elhessegette magától a gondolatot. De most a fiú itt áll előtte, teljes valójában!  
Na de persze, ennyi nem elég, hogy egy Uchihát kihozzon méltán nagyhírű nyugalmából. Egyszerűen csak annyiról van szó, hogy hirtelen jött a megjelenése. Pont.  
Sasuke kihúzta magát, és hűvös nyugalommal meredt a jégkék szemekbe. Gaara semmilyen jelét nem adta, hogy különösebben érdekelné az Uchihába viselkedésében végbement változás, csak lassú, de biztos léptekkel közeledett "áldozatához".  
\- Gaara, ne! - hallatszott Naruto hangja az ágy felől. - Megbeszéltük, hogy békén hagyod!  
\- Hozzá sem értem. - A hideg szempár egy pillanatra sem fordult el a feketéktől. - De, úgy látom, más már megtette helyettem - tette hozzá, Sasuke még mindig halványan feldagadt arcára, és ajkaira célozva.  
\- Nem számít. - Sasuke nagyon szeretett volna ellesni Gaara háta mögött, hogy megnézhesse Naruto arckifejezését, de tudta, ha most félretekint, az olyan, mintha egy szó nélkül vívott csatát veszítene el. Be kellett érnie a fiú hangjával. - Még csak most jöttél meg! Inkább ülj le, és mondd el, hogy kerülsz ide.  
Sasuke és a vörös hajú még egy hosszú pillanatig néztek farkasszemet, míg végül az utóbbi lehunyta szemeit, s visszafordult barátjához. Sasuke, amint érzékelte, hogy a veszély elmúlt, az ágyhoz lépett, s nem törődve a minden mozdulatát figyelő Gaarával, Naruto szájához hajolt. Bár csak futó csók volt, a szőke arcán mégis finom pír jelent meg, s zavart tekintettel pillantott a másikra, de Gaara semmi jelét nem adta, hogy zavarta volna a dolog. Sasuke leült Naruto ágya szélére, s onnan nézett vissza a vörös hajúra, aki hátát a falnak vetve állt meg.  
\- Sai hívott fel, és elmondta mi történt. Úgyhogy eljöttem megnézni, rendben vagy-e.  
\- Rendben vagyok - vigyorodott el Naruto, minek hatására mintha Gaara arcán is halvány mosoly futott volna végig. Sasuke pislogott egyet. Ez ugyanaz a fiú, aki korábban őt megfenyegette az állomáson? Sosem hitte volna, hogy ilyen... egészen ellágyult tekintettel is tud nézni.  
  
  
  
Szóval, ez a három nap sok meglepetést, és sok fejmosást tartogatott Sasuke számára. Gaara végül még aznap délután visszautazott Sunába, Sai ellenben hazatelefonált, hogy itt marad pár napot, így még mindig Konohában lopta az időt.  
\- Tényleg, most Sai akkor hol lakik? - kérdezte hirtelen Naruto, miközben felkelt az ágyáról, és a székhez lépett, ahova Sasuke nemrég lerakta a szatyrot. Tiszta ruhákat húzott elő belőle, majd nekilátott szabad jobbjával kigombolni a kórház adta pizsamájának gombjait.  
\- Nálunk - morogta Sasuke, de mérge azonnal elpárolgott, amint tekintete Naruto újonnan megcsupaszult mellkasára esett. - Itachi szobájában... - tette hozzá, majd nyelt egyet.  
Naruto épp a nadrágot próbálta lerángatni magáról, de erre a mondatra felkapta a fejét.  
\- Akkor ők... együtt vannak?  
\- Úgy tűnik.  
A szőke meglepetten hümmögött, aztán folytatta önként vállalt szenvedését a ruhadarabbal. Mivel a pizsamanadrág elég bő volt, sikerült végül levennie, de a farmert már nem tudta fél kézzel felügyetlenkedni magára. Vetett egy segélykérő pillantást Sasukéra, aki félmosollyal lépett hozzá, és kezdte el rásegíteni a nadrágot. Naruto, munkáját segítendő, felegyenesedett, így Sasuke könnyedén ráhúzhatta a feszülős ruhadarabot, de mikor keze akaratlanul is hozzáért a világoskék boxer alatt megbúvó dudorhoz, a gyomra mintha szaltót ugrott volna. Gyorsan felhúzta a cipzárt, de fantáziája egyből megugrott, s már látta is maga előtt a fiút, minden ruhájától megfosztva, kéjtől vonaglani az ágyán...  
A napbarnított mellkas még mindig meztelen volt, a finoman pirosló bimbókra pajkos fényt vetett az ablakon besütő fény. Sasuke kihúzta a fehér, apró kék kockákkal díszített ingét, s Narutóra kanyarintotta. Alaposan meggyűlt a baja a begipszelt bal kézzel, de végül sikerült teljesítenie feladatát. Mikor azonban a gombokhoz érve dolgozni kezdett volna rajtuk, hirtelen gondolt egyet, s két kezét simogatva siklatta végig a fiú hasától fel, a nyakáig. Naruto előbb meglepődve nézett az Uchihára, de az érintésre mély sóhaj szakadt fel belőle.  
\- Jiraiya tudja, hány órakor engednek ki? - búgta Sasuke, miközben fejét a másik nyakához hajtotta, s fogait finoman az érzékeny bőrbe mélyesztette. Naruto megremegett, s jól látható libabőr jelent meg a testén.  
\- Ne... nem... - lehelte, miközben Sasuke fogait a nyelve követte. Eközben kezei egy pillanatra sem álltak meg, s még balját a hason végigfuttatva megállította a csípőnél, s közelebb húzta magához a fiút, jobbjával annak hátához nyúlt, és ujja hegyét végighúzta a gerince vonalán. Elégedett mosoly jelent meg ajka szegletében, ahogy Naruto ismét megborzongott, s lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Akkor nem gond, ha először hozzám megyünk, ugye?  
Ajkaival lassan csúszott egyre feljebb, míg el nem érte a résnyire nyitott szájat, mely pihegve itta be a levegőt. Ahogy ölüket összedörzsölte, megelégedve tapasztalta, hogy nem csak az ő nadrágja kezdett szűkössé válni. Nyelve hegyével végigsimított a szőke alsó ajkán, majd gyengéden a fogai közé kapta, s megszívta azt, ezzel elérve, hogy Naruto ujjai az ingébe markoljanak. Érezte, hogy a kemény gipsz erősen a mellkasának nyomódik, míg a hozzá dörzsölődő puha száj meleg levegőt pihegve várja a csókot. Tudta, hogy nem kéne molesztálnia a fiút, elvégre sérült, de... Túlságosan rég érezte, túlságosan rég érintette így.  
Mint lassan belesétálni egy lágyan ringó tóba, olyan volt elmerülni a fiúban. A testét finom borzongás járta át, miközben nyelvével körözni kezdett a másikén, majd miután apró pillangó-csókot nyomott a felső ajkára, újra visszacsúszott a puha nedvességbe. A fejét kissé oldalra döntötte, miközben nyelvével végigsimított a meleg szájpadláson, s kezei öntudatlanul felcsúsztak Naruto arcára. Ahogy ujjbegyeit végighúzta a felmelegedett arcon, majd le, a kinyújtva feszülő nyakon, elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy ujjai alatt finoman lüktet a vér az izgalomtól. Érezte, hogy a mellkasának nyomuló test mögött ugyanúgy dübörögve ver a szív, mint a sajátjában. Elméje egyszerre megtisztult, s földöntúli nyugalom öntötte el. Csak ez a fiú tudja előhívni ezt az énjét. Egyedül ő.  
Kinyitotta a szemeit, miközben lassan kihúzta nyelvét a szőke fiú szájából. Amikor az csalódott nyögéssel kapott az ajkai után, hogy még egy utolsó kis csókocskát kicsaljon belőle, Sasuke nem tudta megállni egy halvány mosoly nélkül.  
\- Ezt igennek veszem - búgta halkan, miután szájuk elvált egymástól, s Naruto kék szemei újra kinyíltak. Elégedetten figyelte, ahogy a bajuszcsíkos arc a vörös egy igen szép árnyalatára sötétül, majd a fiú dühös-zavartan hátrébb lépett.  
De az Uchiha nem adott neki lehetőséget, hogy a fejéhez vághasson valamit. Gyorsan elé lépett, és fürgén gombolni kezdte a még mindig nyitva lógó inget.  
\- Nyugi - szólt, mielőtt Naruto kinyithatta volna a száját. - Még temérdek időnk lesz vitázni.  
A kék szemek egy percig értetlenül meredtek rá, míg végül gazdájuk becsukta a száját. Sasuke megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt, majd kézen ragadta a fiút, és miután felkapta az ágy mellől a zsákját, az ajtó felé húzta.  
\- Semmit nem hagysz itt? Biztos? Akkor menjünk.  
  
  
Valahogy elvesztette az öntudatát. A teste mozgott, és érzett mindent, emlékezett mindenre, amit tett - de a lelke messze járt. Talán még akkor sem tért vissza, amikor végre megérkeztek az otthonába. Vagy talán, akkor ment el a leginkább. Valahogy semmi olyan nem történt, ami visszazökkentette volna a valóságba. A hazautat némán tették meg, s otthon sem találkoztak se Itachival, se egy bizonyos másik személlyel... Sasuke hagyta, hogy Naruto szétnézzen a hatalmas lakásban, hogy mosolyogva nézze meg a néhány gyerekkori fényképet, ami a polcokon díszelgett, de... Nem kellett sok idő, hogy ott lyukadjanak ki, ahova a fekete hajú már hosszú, hosszú ideje vágyott: a hálószobába. Korábban beszélgetett Narutóval, sőt, még nevetett is valamin. De hogy min, az már kiesett. Mint ahogy minden más is, amint megérinthette újra azt a selymes bőrt.  
A tenyered alatt érezni az érintésedtől megfeszülő izmokat, hallani a halk lélegzést, melyről tudod, hogy miattad ilyen sebes... Nincs szó, amivel le lehetne írni. Amikor elég egyetlen pillantás, hogy a tested forróbbá váljon, az ajkainak egyetlen rezdülése, s máris érzed, ahogy az energialöket végighullámzik a testedben, a vágy, a boldogság, a mámor és a kíváncsiság, örömöt adni, okozni, s cserébe kapni... Mint valami beteljesülésre váró csoda, amiről érzed, hogy fölötted lebeg, és csak idő kérdése, mikor önti el a lelked.  
\- Ah...  
Sasuke elégedett mosollyal az ajkán itta be Naruto halvány sóhajait. Érezte, hogy a másik ujjai a hátába markolnak, miközben egyre lentebb csókolgatta a napbarnított bőrt. Saját kezei a mélykék lepedőn pihentek - akár még irónikusnak is tűnhetett a helyzet: amelyik ágyon azelőtt gondterhelten, lelki kínoktól gyötörve feküdt, most korábbi bajainak tárgyát kényeztette. Egyik kezét elemelte, s végigsimított a mellkason, mely kissé megemelkedett, ahogy belenyalt a fiú köldökébe. Naruto szaggatottan felsóhajtott, ahogy Sasuke ujjai finoman dörzsölgetni kezdték ágaskodó bimbóit. A hangok beitták magukat az Uchiha fülébe, a bőr enyhén sós íze beégett a nyelvébe, de a legfontosabb, ami a leginkább számít, az a szívébe záródott be örökre, kitörölhetetlenül.  
\- Naruto.  
Ajkaival idegtépően lassan haladt egyre lejjebb, ezzel elérve, hogy az alatta fekvő fiú lélegzete mind egyenlőtlenebbé váljon. Mikor aztán elérte, amit keresett, s nyelvét végigfuttatta rajta, a szőke csípője megemelkedett, ezzel öntudatlanul is folytatásért könyörögve. Elég volt csak egyetlen mozdulat, miután körülzárta ajkaival, s Sasuke máris érezte a hátába mélyedő körmöket. Egy pillanatra megállt, s felpillantott: látta, hogy Naruto jobbja visszahull az ágyra, így pont párhuzamosan feküdve a sérült ballal. A fekete aggódva nézett rá - nem akart fájdalmat okozni. Látta, hogy az ujjak, amik kilátszanak a gipszből, megfeszülve, görcsösen meghajolnak, mintha csak ökölbe akarnának szorulni. Szinte már engedélykérőn nézett Narutóra, de az azonnal bólintott, ezzel megnyugtatva őt. Visszahajolt az érte ágaskodó testrészhez, s fülében zenének hatott a hosszú nyögés, ami lassú, majd egyre gyorsabb mozdulatai nyomán hagyta el a szőke száját.  
Van határa a boldogságnak? A szeretetnek? Kérdéses. De azokban a percekben minden olyan volt, mint a határtalan kék ég. Végeláthatatlan, hatalmas, erős és lehengerlő. Ránézel, és megéled, átérzed a végenincs messzeséget, hódolattal adózol a nagyságának. Elemészt az érzés, s valahogy mégis többé válsz vele. Gazdagabb leszel, emberi lényedben. Egy valahol apró... de mégis varázslatos dologban.  
Szinte már várta, hogy az égi hangok felcsendüljenek, ehhez képest mégis kizökkentő volt a fiók nyílásának zöreje. Naruto finom lihegése azonban vetekedhetett volna a mennyei zenével. Ugyanaz a hatás: a hevesen dobogó szív, a bizsergető hullámok a testben - de valahol mégis közelebbi, mélyebb, és megérintőbb... Emberibb.  
Sasuke megborzongott, ahogy Naruto a sérülése miatt ügyetlenkedve megemelkedett az ágyon, s izgalomtól enyhén reszkető kezét a fekete hajú ágyékához rakta. A pulzáló forróság, mely az öléből indult ki, szinte már az egész teste fölött átvette az irányítást, de a mozdulatra visszatért a valóságba. Csodálatos dolog, amikor az ember örömöt kap, de... Neki most adnia kell. Naruto annyi változást, annyi örömöt hozott az életébe, amit talán soha nem is lesz képes elég bőséggel viszonozni neki. De meg kell értetnie vele, meg kell mutatnia neki, milyen is a töredéke annak a csodának, amit tőle kapott.  
\- Sssh - suttogta rekedtes hangon, miközben elvette a fiú kezét az ágyékáról. - Ne csinálj semmit. Csak feküdj.  
Látta, hogy Naruto visszakozni akar. De tényleg azt akarta, hogy megértse. Azon kívül, egy beteg gyerek csak ne akarjon hősködni vele. Mikor a fiú szóra nyitotta száját, azonnal odahajolt, s a puha ajkai közé csúsztatta nyelvét.  
E tettével sikeresen megtörte Naruto minden ellenállását. A csók pedig lassan átvette adójának érzelmeit, s már nem lágy vagy gyengéden simogató volt, hanem egészen vad, és szenvedélyes. Foguk időről időre összekoccant, s kezeik szüntelenül a másik testén táncoltak, azon a forró bőrön, ami eltakarta egymástól a szívüket. Pedig ha az nem lenne, valószínűleg már rég egyé váltak volna.  
Bár, a test csak egy húsdarab. Mindenki nagyra becsüli, hiába válik porrá, miután az ember leélte az életét. Pedig a lélek, ó, az nem ilyen rövid életű. És az szabad. A test korlátai mintha nem is hatnának rá, képes kiszabadulni, és megkeresni azt, akit a másik felének érez. Akivel egy egészet alkot. S így, valahol mégis eggyé válhatnak.  
De az embert az öröm élteti. Ha megtalálta végre azt, akivel a legboldogabb lehet, mégsem elégszik meg annyival, hogy csak a lelkük egyesül. Miért okoz ekkora örömet, amikor a testük is eggyé válik? Forróbb, mint a tüzes pokol, és édesebb, mint a legtávolabbi mennyország... Elolvadsz a tűzben, amit a szenvedély lángja fűt, ugyanakkor a szívedet megszállja a béke és a nyugalom. Mint amikor hosszú idő után végre hazaérkezel, s újra megtalálod a helyed a világban. Mámoros. A kellemes bizsergés forrón, mégis jegesen cikázó elektromossággá válik, mely sebesen fut végig a testeden, miközben szomjazva iszod a levegőt, de már nem is magadtól, hanem a másik szájából... Bőröd a bőrének feszül, ujjai a testedet járják, de a lelketek az, ami igazán eggyé válik. A világ megszűnik létezni, vagy talán pont fordítva... Ti vagytok azok, akik már nem élnek, csak átalakultatok valami magasabb létformává... Egy magasabb érzelemmé.  
Szerelemmé.  
\- Sa... Sasuke...  
A fekete hajú a fénylő verejtékcseppekkel díszített vállgödörbe hajtotta fejét, de aztán felemelte, s a kiszáradtnak tűnő ajkakhoz hajolt, hogy benedvesítse őket.  
\- Mondd még egyszer - lihegte a forró levegőért kapkodó szájba, miközben csípőjét hevesen előretolta, amennyire csak lehetett. - Hívj a nevemen...  
Naruto hangosan felnyögött, ahogy a fiú teljesen betöltötte őt. Kezeivel a plédbe markolt maga mellett, de az anyag kicsúszott nedves tenyeréből.  
\- Ahh! Sa... Sasu...kehh... - Naruto hátravetette a fejét, s Sasuke ezt kihasználva nedves csókot nyomott a nyak vékony felületére. - Sasu...keh...  
\- Még - suttogta, ahogy nyelvével végigsimította a kiszáradt ajkakat.  
\- Sa-Sasuke... - A tempó gyorsulásával a mellkasuk is egyre szaporábban emelkedett. A forró levegő körülölelte őket, s jó úton jártak a teljes önkívületvesztéshez. - Sasu... ke...  
\- Még...  
Nem lehet szavakba önteni az érzést. Át kell élni. A megtalálás, a birtoklás öröme, minden kétség és bűntudat, fájdalom és szenvedés, igazság és szeretet emberi mozdulatokba burkolva, s ennek ellenére, vagy talán épp ezért, megértik... A köd elönti az agyat, hatására megszűnik a világ létezni.  
\- Sasu... keh... Sa... Sasukehh... - A hang egyre magasabb, gyorsabb, szaporább... Már jön, már közel van. Az érzés, amit minden földi ember a magáénak akar tudni. - Sasu...  
\- Naruto...  
Az érzés, ami képes világokat romba dönteni, és újakat létrehozni. Aminek az ember meghallja a nevét, s a szíve rögtök vidámabban kezd dobolni. Legyen akármilyen rossz kedve, egy mosoly elég, hogy elültesse benne a palántát... Az érzés, ami emberré tesz bennünket. Azzá, akik vagyunk.  
\- Sasuke... Sa-sasuke...  
Amiért mindenki küzd. Amit ha elérsz, már volt értelme élned.  
\- Sasuke...!  
Boldogság.  
  


*

  
  
\- Egy... kutya?  
Itachi az ég felé emelte tekintetét, majd határozottan megrázta a fejét. Aztán visszahajolt a papírhoz, s folytatta a firkálást. Naruto egészen közel hajolt hozzá, s a válla fölött kukucskálva, ajkát beharapva próbált rájönni a megoldásra.  
\- Fölösleges - morogta unottan Sasuke, miközben a tenyerével támasztotta az arcát. - Itachi sosem tudott rajzolni.  
A fent nevezett ennek hallatán vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást, de Naruto gyorsan meglökdöste a vállát.  
\- Ne foglalkozz vele, Itachi! Csak rajzolj tovább! - bíztatta, majd szintén küldött egy ronda pillantást a kisebbik Uchihára. - Neki könnyű kitalálnia az összes rajzi feladatot, ha egyszer Sai a partnere.  
Sai a nevének hallatán felpillantott, de nem fűzött kommentárt a dologhoz. Ő és Sasuke közel sem ültek olyan bizalmas közelségben, mint a másik kettő, mondhatni: a korábbi feszültség még jócskán ott cikázott közöttük. Így az asztal két végébe húzódtak, amennyire csak tudtak.  
Itachi a homokórára nézett, ami sajnos azt mutatta, már a fele idejük lejárt.  
\- Nem zavar különösebben - mondta Narutónak. - Sasuke sem tud jól rajzolni, de látnád, amikor a mutogatást húzza... Szánalmas.  
Naruto vidáman felkacagott, de aztán elkomolyodva nézett a hosszú hajú Uchiha rajzára.  
\- Öhmm... Macska? - Jól láthatóan összeráncolta a homlokát. - Fekete macska? Mi lehet a szó...  
Sasuke felsóhajtott. Egy hónapja senki meg nem mondta volna, hogy nemsokára itt fog Activityzni a... fiújával, a bátyjával, és a bátyja fiújával. Annyira abszurdnak hatott az egész, és mégis itt volt, a részeseként.  
Persze, sok abszurd dolog történt már vele az elmúlt pár hétben. Eggyel több, vagy kevesebb, már mit számít?  
Az viszont kifejezetten idegesítette, hogy nem lehetett Narutóval. Valószínűleg akkor vesztettek volna, elnézve a fiú eszét a dologhoz, de... Mégis szórakoztatóbb lett volna. De nem hogy nem lehetett a szőkével, még a bátyjával sem engedték! Naruto ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindketten "idegennel" legyenek, mert meg kell ismerniük egymást.  
Na persze. Talán azt várja, hogy majd puszipajtások lesznek azzal a fickóval, aki az első volt Naruto életében?! Na azt leshetik.  
Bezzeg s másik oldalon... Sasukénak vicsorítani lett volna kedve, ahogy elnézte "ellenfeleiket". Naruto szemlátomást remekül elvan Itachival... De mi a fenének kell olyan bizalmasan közel mennie hozzá?!  
\- Fekete macska... - A szőke hajú hümmögött, amikor Itachi mosolyogva ránézett. - Összevetve a korábbi törött tükörrel... Á, megvan! - kiáltott fel, épp abban a pillanatban, hogy éles ajtócsapódás járta át a házat. - A megoldás...  
Elhallgatott, mint ahogy a szobában mindenki. Itachi azonnal felállt, s már indult volna a bejárati ajtó felé, mikor az előszoba bejáratában két alak jelent meg.  
\- ... Balszerencse... - fejezte be elhaló hangon Naruto.  
A férfi épp csak lerakta a bőröndöket a sarokba, mikor felpillantott, s észrevette a szobában dermedten ülő - Itachi esetében álló - fiúkat. A hosszú, fekete hajú nő szemei szintén elkerekedtek, de aztán kedvesen elmosolyodott, s megelőzte a szemlátomást felháborodottan szólni készülő férjét.  
\- Itachi, megkaptuk az üzenetedet, hogy hazaértél, úgyhogy siettünk mi is, ahogy tudtunk! - A hangja kedves volt, olyan igazán anyukás. Idősebb fia mellé lépett, s nyomott két csókot az arcára. De a fiú csak némán állt. - Sasuke, kicsim, úgy hiányoztál!  
Sasukénak felocsúdni sem volt ideje a váratlan sokktól, mikor érezte, ahogy anyja nekiborul, és átöleli. Orra megtelt a jól ismert illattal, ami általában nyugalommal töltötte el, de most túlságosan meg volt döbbenve ahhoz, hogy bármiféle nyugalmat leljen.  
\- És a barátaitok...? - Mikoto mosolyogva nézett Narutóra, de az csak nyelt egyet. Sasuke tudta, mi játszódhat le a fiúban.  
Sai azonban nem. Elmosolyodott, de mosolyában volt valami mesterkélt, valami hamis.  
\- Örvendek, asszonyom - köszönt udvariasan, a nagy mosoly közepette. Még a szemét is lehunyta hozzá. - Sai vagyok, Itachi barátja.  
\- Ó, nahát! - Mikoto visszalépett férjéhez, aki még mindig szúrós szemekkel meredt a bandára. - Nem láttalak korábban itt. Vagy Londonban barátkoztatok össze?  
\- Nem egészen - szólt közbe Itachi.  
Szemmel láthatóan túltette magát szülei hirtelen megjelenésén. Sasuke és Naruto szemei azonban egyaránt elkerekedtek, ahogy a fiú Saihoz lépett, és mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, átkarolta a nyakát.  
\- Ő nem úgy a barátom. - Sasuke szíve megugrott. Ha most Itachi azt akarja mondani, amit gondol, akkor... - Ő a fiúm.  
Néma csend.  
A feszültség szinte kézzel tapintható volt. Sasuke ordítani szeretett volna. Itachinak teljesen elment az esze?! Ezt így odalökte a szüleinek?! Az apja előtt?! Az anyjával még nem is lett volna olyan nagy baj, de az apjuk...  
\- Hogyhogy a fiúd? Úgy érted... - kezdte volna zavartan Mikoto, de Fugaku hirtelen dühtől eltorzult arccal lépett elé.  
\- A _fiúd_? A _FIÚD_?! - mennydörögte, hogy a kisebbek összehúzták magukat. - Itachi, mit jelentsen ez?!  
\- Pont úgy, ahogy mondtam - jelentette ki az idősebb Uchiha teljes nyugalommal, mintha nem is érzékelné apja rémisztő auráját.  
\- ÉS Ő KI?! - ordította magából kikelve Fugaku, miközben Narutóra mutatott.  
Sasuke dermedtsége erre elmúlt. Védelmező ösztön támadt fel benne, így felállt a széktől, s az asztal másik oldalához sétált, Naruto mellé. A lénye egyik része üvöltött, hogy találjon ki valami hazugságot, de... Nem akarta titkolni. Szereti Narutót. Na és? Megérti a szüleit, mert elég sokkoló lehet arra hazatérni, hogy mind a két fiúkból meleg lett, de... Itachival még az apjuk se nagyon mer zúgolódni. Akkor vele sincs joga.  
Ami viszont a nagyobb baj, az Mikoto. Nem mintha féltené az anyjától a szőkét, mert tudta: ha túlteszi magát az első sokkon, Mikoto valószínűleg elfogadja őket. De... Itt most nem akárkiről van szó. Hanem Kushina fiáról.  
Naruto arca egészen lesápadt a rá szegeződő szemek kereszttüzében. De mégis, kék szeme az előtte nem sokkal álló asszonyon pihent, s Sasuke tudta, milyen gondolatok járnak a fejében.  
Végül Naruto mellé lépett, s a vállára tette a kezét, miközben fekete szemeit apja gyilkos tekintetébe fúrta.  
\- Ő az _én_ barátom - nyomta meg a szót.  
\- Te is...?! - Fugakunak szemlátomást sok volt. Előbb elhűlve nézett kisebbik gyermekére, majd Narutóra pillantott. - Itachi, Sasuke, mi a fene történt itt?!  
Mikoto azonban finoman megérintette férje vállát, ezzel nyugalomra intve. Ő is jól láthatóan zavarban volt, de kikerekedett szemekkel nézte Narutót, miközben tétován közelebb lépett hozzá. Sasuke látta, hogy anyja keze megremeg. Sejtette az okát: Naruto tényleg nagyon hasonlít az apjára...  
\- Te...? - suttogta halovány hangon Mikoto. Naruto nyelt egyet, aztán zavartan mosolyogni próbált. Nem nagyon ment neki.  
\- Örvendek... - A hangja szinte elcsuklott. Gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát, aztán újra megpróbálkozott egy mosoly-félével. De szemei egészen más érzelmeket tükröztek. - Uzumaki Naruto vagyok.


	25. Kiegészítő: Száguldás, ész nélkül

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez technikailag egy önálló kiegészítő fejezet - Itachi POV, Itachi/Sai páros. Akár át is lehet ugrani.

Itachi ajkait szorosan összezárta, miközben a szűkös folyosón lépkedett, nehogy egy apró sóhaj is elhagyhassa a száját. Nem lett volna Uchihához méltó, hogy némi cipekedés fáradt lihegésre késztesse. Pedig a bőrönd nehéz volt. Nem is fogta, inkább csak húzta maga után a földön, s a görgők hangosan forogtak, miközben szabad jobbjával meg-megkapaszkodott a fülkék ajtajában.  
Nem volt szüksége arra, hogy az órájára nézzen, anélkül is tudta: elég késő van ahhoz, hogy csak elvétve találjon embert a járaton. De ez a kihaltság még őt is meglepte. A fülkék mind üresek voltak, a vagonon egyáltalán nem látott embert.  
Na nem mintha egy pillanatra is bánta volna. Erőteljes mozdulattal kihúzta a negyedik fülke ajtaját, ami, miután benn tudta a fiatal férfit és bőröndjét is, hangos csapódással húzódott vissza.  
Benn aztán felemelte bőröndjét, s annak minden nehézsége ellenére a poggyásztartóra tornázta. Mikor végre végzett, lepottyant a jobb oldali ülésre, kabátját lekanyarintotta magáról, s a szemben lévő oldalra dobta, miközben egyik lábát felhúzva kényelmesen elterült a gumis ülőalkalmatosságon. Ha egyszer nem kell tartania utazótársaktól, minek fárassza magát? Különben is, ha netalántán mégis keveredik ide valaki, annyi szabad fülke közül biztosan nem azt az egyet fogja választani, amit ő már így elfoglalt.  
Nyaka a fal mellett lévő karfán pihent, így ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, valamennyire kiláthatott az ablakon. Az félig nyitva volt, s a hűvös levegő egyelőre lassan áramolt be a kis helyiségbe, finoman megborzolva a férfi éjfekete haját, mely a szokásos lófarokba fogva pihent a tarkóján. Kinn már sötétedett, így az ablaküveg egészen szürkésfeketének látszott. Itachi összevetette kezeit a mellkasán, s szemeit lehunyta, hogy átadja magát az édes semmittevésnek - de rögtön eszébe jutott, mennyire kellemetlen lenne, ha szendergéséből a kalauz zavarná fel. Legalább azt meg kéne még várnia.  
  
  
Halvány sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, miközben folyékony tinta színű szemei kinyíltak, hogy aztán kifejezéstelenül meredhessenek maguk elé. Még mindig annyira furcsa volt. Mintha hosszú évek teltek volna el azóta, hogy elment Londonba. Itt valahogy még a levegő is más... Már akkor érezte, amikor megérkezett a repülőtérre. Nem csak a táblákon megjelenő feliratok, nem csak a tömeg morajló hangja más. Valahogy... a fák susogása, az állatok hangja is. A környezet, és minden. Bármennyire is nem akarta beismerni magának, de hiányzott neki ez az ország. Az otthona. De a legfőképpen...  
Nem tudott elnyomni egy elégedett mosolyt, melyet, valljuk be, éppenséggel sokat ígérőnek is lehetett volna titulálni. 'Sasuke...' Igen, alig várta, hogy újra láthassa "imádott" öcsikéjét! Vele együtt lenni egyszerűen pezsdítő, a telefonon keresztüli szekálási meg sem közelíti, milyen, amikor a valóságban teszi ugyanezt. Itachi tudta, hogy testvére a család jellegzetesen hűvös álarcát hordja, s méltó az Uchiha névre. Ennek ellenére, vagy talán pont ezért, élvezte, hogy ő lehet az egyetlen, aki képes megtörni a fiú híres-neves önuralmát. Hányszor sikerült már zavarba hoznia...! Igen, annak a vörösödő arcnak a látványa minden percet megér.  
És akkor vajon milyen arcot fog vágni, mikor betoppan? Itachi ismét félmosolyra húzta a száját. Természetesen már napok óta tudja, hogy ma fog hazautazni, mégsem szólt öccsének. A szüleit igen, őket értesítette. Hisz amúgy sincsenek otthon. De a drága kisöcsit nem... Had érje csak meglepetés.  
Eleinte mérges volt, amiért a hülye festmények miatt haza kell utaznia. Hiszen végül sikerült megbeszélni, hogy kapjon kedvezményeket, nem igaz? Sok levelet váltott a festő képviselőivel, és többé-kevésbé minden simán ment. Akkor meg miért akarták hirtelen, hogy hazautazzon? Talán alá kéne írni valamit? De ez nevetséges, hisz azt postán is elintézhették volna...  
De végül is, nem számít. Azért a lelke mélyén egy kicsit örült. Már csak pár óra, pár nyomorúságos óra ezen a poshadt vágányon, aztán... Aztán újra szórakozhat az ő otoutojával.  
Bár... Sasuke az utóbbi időben elég furcsán viselkedett. Még így, hogy mérhetetlenül messze volt tőle, is érzékelte. Lehet, hogy tényleg találkozgatott valami nőcskével, és az kavarta fel ennyire? Vagy talán... Az az Uzumaki fiú?  
Megrezzent, ahogy érezte: a föld megmozdul alatta. Ugrott a gyomra, ahogy a vonat nagy döcögve elindult, de pár perc után kényelmetlen érzése alább hagyott. Hallotta a fékek nyikorgó hangját, és a számtalan ismerős hangot, melyeknek nem tudta származását. Egyszerre a levegő sokkal erősebben kezdett áramlani a fülkében. Egy perc gondolkodás után felállt, s feljebb húzta az ablakot, hogy csak egy vékony rés maradjon szabadon. Tekintete elidőzött egy kicsit az odakinn lévő kékesszürke tájon, mely a vonat gyorsításával egyszerre összemosódott a szemei előtt. A fák csíkokká váltak a szemében, s Itachinak egyetlen szó jutott eszébe a látványról: "száguldás".  
Gondolataiból pár gyors, de határozott koppanás riasztotta fel. Megfordult, épp abban a pillanatban, ahogy egy bajuszos, kövérkés férfi lépett be az ajtón.  
\- Jó estét - köszöntötte kedvesen dörmögő hangon, mire Itachi csak bólintott egyet, s már el is mélyesztette ujjait a zsebében. A jegye egy pillanat alatt előkerült, s nyújtotta a kalauz felé - sápadt keze szinte világított a félhomályban.  
\- Köszönöm - adta vissza a férfi, miután futóan ellenőrizte, és rákanyarintotta nevét a fehér cédulára. - Esetleg kapcsoljak lámpát?  
\- Nem, köszönöm - utasította vissza illedelmesen, miközben újra leült, s hátát az ablak mellett a falnak vetette. - Jobb szeretek sötétben utazni.  
A férfi megvakarta az állát, miközben az ajtóhoz lépett.  
\- Nos, rendben. Kellemes utazást.  
Itachi csak bólintott, s egy pillanatig követte szemével a távozó férfit, aztán lassan újra hátradőlt. Nehezen találta meg az előző pózt, de mikor sikerült végre, hirtelen teljes erejével omlott rá a fáradtság. Szemei elnehezültek, s hosszan, lassan pislogott egyet, majd végleg lehunyta őket. 'Egy kis alvás jót fog tenni' gondolta, miközben kezeit ismét a mellkasára tette. Szinte érezte, ahogy szíve rögtön lassabban kezd pumpálni, lélegzete megnyugszik, érzékei eltompulnak. 'Ha minden igaz, reggelre fogok Konohába érni. Talán még fel is ébreszthetem...' Bármennyire is fáradt volt, a sokat ígérő, halvány mosoly nem váratott magára, s Itachi pár percen belül ezzel a kifejezéssel az arcán adta át magát a pihentető álomnak.  
  
  
  
Úgy érezte, fájdalmasan rövid idő telt el azóta, hogy lehunyta a szemeit. De mégis, még csukott szemhéján keresztül is égette őt valami erős fény. Fülében halk karistolás hallatszott, egészen finoman, mint amikor puha ceruza szaladgál a lapon. Nyelt egyet, és érezte, a bosszús düh beeszi magát a tudatába. Kinyitotta a szemét, de egy hangos káromkodással azonmód vissza is csukta. Pont a lámpába... Ennyire mázlista is csak ő lehet. Még a végén kiégnek a szemei...  
De várjunk. Lámpa? Hiszen azt nem kapcsolta fel...  
A fülében elhalt a karistolás, de nem foglalkozott vele. Mérgesen dörzsölte meg a szemeit, miközben felült, s ismét kinyitotta őket. Jó. Most pont szemben van a fülke ajtajával. Ácsi. Mikor húzta el rajta a függönyt? Orrán kieresztett egy kisebb adag levegőt, miközben megfordult, hogy kinézzen a fülke ablakán. De mozdulata közben szeme megakadt valamin, pontosabban valakin, aki eddig nem volt ott. Váratlanul érte a dolog, hogy egy pillanatra még a levegő is a tüdejében rekedt.  
A szemben lévő ülésen egy fiú ült, aki kábé egykorú lehetett Sasukéval. Rövid, fekete hajából néhány tincs az arcába lógott, melyen kedves mosoly ült... első ránézésre. De valójában volt valami benne, ami rossz érzéssel töltötte el Itachit. Mintha csak... álmosoly lett volna. Ahogy még a szemei is annyira összehúzódtak, hogy olybá tűnt, lehunyta őket - kirázta tőle a hideg.  
Itachi egy gyors pillantással felmérte a fiú ölében tartott táblát, s az azon pihenő lapot, melyet sötét ceruzavonalak díszítettek. Egyelőre nem túl vastagon, szóval csak nemrég kezdhetett neki. Remek. De hogy a fenébe nem hallotta meg, amikor bejött? Ilyen mélyen aludt volna? De akkor a karistolást sem kellett volna észrevennie... Vagy a fiú szándékosan lopakodott? Fejében kérdések tömkelege ordított hangért, de végül Itachi úgy döntött, csak a legszükségesebbeket teszi fel. Sötét szemeit hidegen a másikra szegezte.  
\- Mit művelsz itt?  
A fiú mintha nem is érzékelte volna a mély hangból áradó bosszúságot, rendületlenül tovább mosolygott.  
\- Természetesen azt, amit te. Utazok.  
Itachi lehunyta a szemeit, de rögtön utána újra kinyitotta őket. 'Remek. Egy mókamester.'  
\- Ezt magamtól is ki tudtam találni. - Visszább dőlt ültében, így háta ismét a falnak nyomódott, egészen laza aurát kölcsönözve a férfinak. Nem akarta, hogy a másik lássa, mennyire idegesíti a jelenléte. - A kérdés arra vonatkozott, miért pont az én fülkémben? Millió meg egy üres lett volna.  
\- Nem tudtam róla, hogy bárkié is lenne. - A fiú letette az addig kezében tartott ceruzát az ablak alatti kis polcra. - De ha ennyire érdekel, elmondom, hogy én mindig a negyedik fülkében utazom. Teljesen lényegtelen, üres-e, vagy sem.  
Itachi némán méregette "ellenfelét". Gyorsan, gondolkozás nélkül, logikusan tud visszavágni, és sajnos, nem rosszul... Az a típusú ember, akikkel lehetetlen kötözködni, mert mindig úgy forgatják a mondatokat, hogy nekik jó legyen.  
Na de ő sem ma jött le a falvédőről. Egy taknyos srác nem fogja kihozni a sodrából.  
\- Értékelem a mentalitásod. Mindazonáltal a szokásaidnak nem szabadna figyelmen kívül hagynia másokat. - A hangja teljesen nyugodt volt, ahogy azt általában megszokták tőle. - Ide látom, hogy ügyesen bánsz a ceruzával. De tudtommal nem adtam engedélyt arra, hogy felhasználj a rajzodhoz. Nem illik egy szendergő embert kihasználni, az lett volna a minimum, hogy megkérded, mikor ébren vagyok. - Na nem mintha bármikor igent mondott volna. De nem árt helyre tenni a kölyköt.  
A "kölyök" azonban nem úgy tűnt, mintha a legcsekélyebben is érzékelte volna Itachi szándékát. Mosolya egy pillanatra sem hervadt le az arcáról, s az Uchiha kezdett kételkedni benne, sikerülhet-e valaha is elérni célját ennél a fiúnál.  
\- A tulajdonosoktól engedélyt kérsz, mikor lerajzolod a házukat? A virágokat megkérdezed, mielőtt lefényképezed őket? Megbeszéled a zöldségekkel, mikor és hogyan fogod megpárolni őket? - Felemelte egyik kezét, s lazán az arca elé tartotta, miközben a szemei kinyíltak. Itachi egy pillanatra megdermedt, ahogy az éjfekete bogarak halálos komolysággal tekintettek az övéibe. - A világban rengeteg dolog van, amiket egyszerűen csak meg kell élned és tenned, különben a perc eltelik, és a pillanat varázsa elmúl. Mikor bejöttem ide, az alvó arckifejezésed megihletett, és úgy éreztem, meg kell örökítenem. Nem szándékoztam eladni, vagy bármilyen módon felhasználni, hisz ez csak egy vázlat. Amennyiben zavar, tessék. - Szabad kezével megemelte a lapot, s Itachi felé nyújtotta. Még mindig mosolygott, de sötét szemei mellett az inkább tűnt kihívónak és gúnyosnak, mintsem őszintének.  
Itachi egészen elhűlt. 'Ez a kölyök nem semmi. Még senki nem tudott így ellentmondani nekem.' Új volt az érzés. Az Uchiha lenézően pillantott a papírra, melyen bár csak halvány vonalak futottak végig, egyértelműen kivehető volt a férfi arca. Száját el akarta húzni saját alvó arcának látványára, de inkább elemelte tekintetét, s a fiúra nézett.  
\- Nincs rá szükségem.  
\- Ahogy gondolod.  
Itachi némán figyelte, ahogy a srác elrakja a papírt egy mappába, majd egy könyvet húz elő a táskájából, s elmélyed benne. Ki ez a fiú? Valami a bensőjében hangosan követelte, hogy legalább a nevét kérdezze meg, de az esze tiltakozott. Ugyan miért érdekelné őt ez a kölyök? Ha szerencséje van, nemsokára úgyis leszáll, és akkor végre megint egyedül maradhat. A saját gondolataival, és nem azon filózva, miért idegesítette fel ennyire egy vadidegen srác.  
  
  
A fiú fekete szemei hirtelen ráfordultak. Itachiban ekkor tudatosult, hogy már percek óta őt bámulja. Azon nyomban elfordította fejét, és kibámult az ablakon. Már sok csillag volt az égen, s apró lámpák módján világítottak. A Holdat viszont nem látta. Egy felhő mögött lenne, vagy a másik oldalon?  
\- Meddig mész, Itachi?  
A nevezett azonnal elszakította tekintetét a kinti tájról, és a kérdező felé fordult. Szemei elsötétülve húzódtak össze.  
\- Honnan tudod a nevem?  
Az ismeretlen lejjebb eresztette könyvét, s arcán ismét ott ült az a jellegzetes mosoly.  
\- Természetesen a bőröndödről. - Itachi felsóhajtott. Persze, mikor kiment Angliába, kötelezték, hogy varrja fel a bőröndjére a nevét, nehogy elvesszen. A vörös cérnás "U. Itachi" pedig elég feltűnő volt a fekete anyagon.  
Az, hogy a másik tudja a nevét, önmagában nem feszélyezte volna az Uchihát, úgy viszont, hogy ő nem tudta a fiúét, már sokkal inkább. Büszkesége azonban megtiltotta, hogy rákérdezzen.  
\- Nem tudom, mi közöd hozzá, de Konoháig - közölte, jelezve, hogy végre egyedül akar lenni.  
De sajnos, a következő mondattal kiderült, hogy ez bizony egy jó ideig nem fog teljesülni.  
\- Ó? - A fekete szemek ismét kinyíltak, a mosoly elszélesedett. - Akkor elég sokáig el kell viselnünk egymás társaságát. Én is oda tartok.  
Itachi kis híján felköhögött. De már rég megtanították neki, hogy ne adjon hangot az érzelmeinek, így gyorsan rendbe szedte arcát. 'Mi a fene?! Minek jön ez Konohába?' Kétkedő arccal nézett a fiúra, aki szemmel láthatóan leolvasta arcáról a kérdést, mert nyugodtan folytatta.  
\- Egy barátomhoz utazom.  
\- Ilyen későn?  
Itachi legszívesebben a nyelvére harapott volna. A fene, nem kellett volna rákérdeznie. Így úgy tűnik, mintha érdekelné.  
Pedig nem. Egyszerűen csak... furcsállta.  
\- Aha. - A fiú megint elmosolyodott, de ez úttal valahogy más volt. Se nem kedves, se nem gúnyos... Szinte már szomorú. Sőt, korábbi magabiztos aurájába is mintha valami hideg komolyság szökött volna. - Valami rossz történt vele, és segítségre van szüksége.  
Az Uchiha némán nézte a fiút, aki most maga elé bámult. Tényleg egészen elkomolyodott. Valami nagy baj történhetett a haverjával, ha késő este vonatra száll, hogy megtegye ezt a nem csekély távolságot... Akármennyire is nem akarta elismerni, de valami tiszteletféle keletkezett benne. Igen, ilyenek a barátok. Jó lenne, ha Sasuke is büszkélkedhetne hasonlóakkal.  
Észrevétlenül megrázta a fejét. Ne, már megint az öccsén jár az esze. Pedig addig még jó pár óra el fog telni... Nem, jobb lesz, ha továbbra is alvással tölti el az időt. Egyébként sem volt sok kedve ezzel a sráccal beszélgetni. Ahhoz volt hozzászokva, hogy szavaival zavart, dühöt, örömöt vagy tiszteletet kelt. Hogy visszavágjanak neki... Nem, ez teljesen új volt.  
A kis fekete ismét elmerült a könyvében, Itachi pedig jobbnak látta, ha szó nélkül elfordul, és lehunyja a szemeit.  
  
  
  
Nem aludt el. Talán felkavarta a fiú érkezése, talán más. Elég sok idő kiesett neki, de inkább csak szendergésnek lehet nevezni azt, amit a vonaton művelt. Többször is tudatára ébredt, olyankor mocorgott egy kicsit, hogy elgémberedett tagjaiba visszatérjen a vér, aztán újra sötétség. Volt, amikor távolról hallotta, hogy a ceruza megint a papíron szaladgál, de nem érdekelte. Néha érezte, hogy bőre lehűlt, s kissé kirázta a hideg, de a következő pillanatban a hűvös légáramlat elhalt. Okát nem kellett megkérdenie, bőven elég volt a fülébe bemászó hangos nyikorgás, amit az ablak felhúzása okozott. Ezek szerint a kis rajzos figyeli őt. Nos, legalább ennyi jó van benne.  
Egy hosszabb tudatkihagyás után a mély sötétségből furcsa hangok zavarták fel. Lassan, de biztosan itták be magukat a fülébe, hogy visszarántsák tudatát a valóságba. Fejében oszlani kezdett a feketeség, de szemeit nem nyitotta ki. Még kissé bódult fejjel igyekezett rájönni, mi is lehet a hangok forrása. Cuppog, mintha csak... Mint amikor úgy dörzsölik a padlót, hogy előtte nem csavarták ki a kőmosót. Hallhatóan nedves, és gyors, hogy Itachi szinte tényleg látta maga előtt, ahogy egy arctalan asszony sebesen húzogatja a víztől csöpögő rongyot a földön. De... Ez a hang kicsit más volt. Mivel az ablak már nem volt lehúzva, nem szűrődött be kintről a mozgó jármű zaja, így egészen tisztán hallhatta a finom lihegést, ami betöltötte a fülkét... Na várjunk. Lihegés...?!  
Itachi gyomra megugrott, s már pattantak volna fel a szemei, de az utolsó pillanatban erővel visszatartotta. Egyszerre teljesen kitisztult a tudata, s mintha minden érzékelése a fülében központosult volna. Ahogy hallgatta a jól ismert cuppogást, s a halovány, szaggatott lélegzést, lelki szemei előtt rögtön megjelent a vele szemben ülő fiú képe, amint éppen... el van foglalva magával. Na de ezt... Egy vonaton?! Elment a józan esze, az biztos!  
És mégis, Itachi érezte, hogy a gyomra melegedni kezd. Ajaj, nem lesz túl jó, ha netalántán őt is tűzbe hozza a dolog. Mihamarabb véget kell vetni neki. És mi erre a legegyszerűbb mód...?  
Hirtelen elfordította fejét, s kinyílt jéghideg szemeivel a másik tekintetét kereste. Mivel nagyjából feküdt, első pillantása a fiú ölére esett. A farmer lazán lehúzott sliccéből egy bizonyos testrész kandikált ki, bár a rajta fel-le mozgó kéz nem sok mindent engedett látni. Szerencsére. Ahogy sejthető volt, a kéz megdermedt mozgásában, mire Itachi feljebb vitte tekintetét, s elmerült a nagyra nyílt, fekete szemekben.  
De a meglepetés aztán az övé volt, ahogy a srác, miután túltette magát a dolgon, mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatta önnön kényeztetését.  
Itachiban megállt az ütő. Hé, ezt abszolút nem zavarja, hogy lebukott? Próbált valamit kitalálni, de mintha feltekerték volna a hangerőt, a fülében visszhangzó cuppogó hangok nem könnyítették meg dolgát. Erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy szemét tartsa a másik szemein, s közben hidegen megszólalt.  
  
  
\- Te meg mit művelsz?  
\- Nem egyértelmű? - A fiú hangja egyáltalán nem volt rekedt, sőt, semmi módon nem érződött benne, hogy éppen mivel van elfoglalva. Ugyanolyan nyugodt volt, mint korábban. - Levezetem a feszültséget.  
\- Itt? - Felvonta a szemöldökét. - Nem bírod ki hazáig?  
\- Konoha még órákra van. - Halvány mosoly jelent meg a sápadtfehér arcon, de semmi nem utalt arra, hogy gazdája éppen élvezkedne. Pedig keze egyre gyorsabb tempóban csapódott az ölének. - Te pedig szintén férfi vagy, úgyhogy megérted.  
Itachi erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Mi folyik itt? Azt hitte, elég lesz ránéznie, hogy a srác elvörösödjön, és azonnal abbahagyja. Erre a legkevésbé sem zavartatja magát, és folytatja. Miért?  
Engedett kíváncsiságának, és az arca vonalában fekvő testrészre pillantott. Így, hogy égett a lámpa a fülkében, annak fényénél jól láthatóan csillogott a nedvektől a fehér kéz, s az Uchiha magában elismerte, mégiscsak jó, hogy nem sötétben utaznak. Életében még csak egyszer látott masztizó embert, s az is a saját öccse volt. Persze, ő erről nem tud semmit. Vagy három éve történhetett, mikor szólni akart neki, hogy jöjjön vacsorázni. Az ajtó kicsit nyitva volt, és mikor belesett, hát... De semmit nem szólt neki. Utólag nem is értette, miért nem lökött oda neki valami csípős megjegyzést, de... Talán túlságosan szokatlan volt a helyzet.  
De az a srác itt más. Még csak most ismerkedtek meg, és máris kiveri előtte! Nincs ebben semmi szégyenérzet?  
\- Hn. - Itachi némán szemrevételezte a másik szerszámját. Annak feje egyre vörösebb volt, s fényesen ragadósnak nézett ki. - Ugyanakkora farkad van, mint az öcsémnek.  
Itachi nem nézett oda, de biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú elmosolyodott.  
\- Inkább nem kérdezek rá, honnan tudod, mekkora az öcsédé teljesen kész állapotban. De bóknak veszem, és üzenem neki, hogy büszke lehet magára.  
Az Uchiha bensője megdermedt. Ilyen nincs! Még egy egoista visszavágást is tud produkálni?! Ez a kölyök tényleg nem kispályás.  
\- De azért te sem panaszkodhatsz.  
Itachi azonnal vette a lapot, és saját ágyéka felé kapta tekintetét. Belülről beharapta száját, ahogy látta: bizony dudorodni kezdett ott valami. Ajaj... Nem túl jó. Ráizgult egy vadidegen fiúra?! Nem, nem, kétszer nem esik bele ugyanabba a csapdába. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, s tekintetét a szemben lévő srác ágyékáról a szemére vezette. Még egy mély lélegzet... Csak azokat a hülye hangokat kéne még kizárni a fejéből...  
\- Nézz rám!  
Az Uchiha felvonta szemöldökét a furcsa kérésre, de a fekete szemekbe fúrta tekintetét. Megdöbbent, ahogy látta, azok elégedetten csillognak, s a fiú arcán vékony csíkban pír jelenik meg az élvezettől.  
\- Igen... - A hangja is kezdett szaggatottá válni, s Itachinak nem kellett másfelé néznie, hogy tudja: a kéz egyre gyorsabban dolgozik. - Izgató... ha nézel közben...  
A férfi gyomra megugrott a halk szavak hallatán. A két fekete szempár összekapcsolódott, miközben a száguldó vér egyre jobban felmelegítette Itachi testét. Valami nem stimmel ezzel a fiúval. Más már rég abbahagyta volna... Sasuke már fülig vörösödve ordítaná le a fejét... Ő miért nem? Lehet, hogy csak még jobban feltüzelte...? De nem ezt akarta elérni. Csak pár nyugodt órát szeretett volna, míg hazaér.  
De ahogy megérezte férfiasságát lüktetni a nadrágjában, száját elhúzta. Sejtette: erről bizony már lemondhat.  
\- Te meleg vagy?  
Valójában fogalma sincs, miért tette fel a kérdést. Ha arra izgul, hogy egy másik pasi nézi, miközben veri magát... Nos, ez elég egyértelmű. De valahogy mégis kicsúszott a száján.  
Na nem mintha a srác nagyon zavarba jött volna tőle. Egy pillanatra megrándult a szeme, s csípője elemelkedett az üléstől, hogy aztán egy kisebb puffanással érkezzen vissza. Itachi egy pillanatra engedett a kísértésnek, s a fiú öléhez pillantott: annak kezén jól láthatóan ott díszelgett a fehéres váladék. Pár pillanattal később néhány papír zsebkendő került elő, amivel a fiú letisztogatta magát, majd ismét petyhüdtté vált nemesebbik testrészét visszarakta az alsójába. Itachi érezte magán a másik tekintetét, ezért felnézett. Az ismeretlen ismét mosolygott - azzal a jellegzetes, már-már idegtépő mosolyával.  
\- Az vagyok. - Arcán teljes elégedettség látszódott, miközben a kis polcra rakta bal könyökét, s kézfejével megtámasztotta a fejét. - De ne aggódj, én a kis, aranyos, és szeretnivaló fiúkra bukom.  
\- Köszönöm a bókot - morogta Itachi, mire a fiú, ha lehet, még szélesebben mosolygott. - Az a barátod, akihez mész... Ő a fiúd?  
Közben már járatta az agyát, ki lehet meleg Konohában. Igaz, hosszú hónapok teltek el, mikor elment Londonba, de azért...  
A fiú mosolya azonban elhalt. Fekete szemeivel a földre meredt maga elé, s újra belengte az a szomorkás, nehéz aura. 'Valami rosszat kérdeztem?' kérdezte magától elgondolkodva Itachi.  
\- Nem. - 'Á, szóval erről van szó. Szerelmi bánat?' - Szakítottunk.  
\- Kitérő válasz - jegyezte meg az Uchiha. - Őt szereted?  
\- Nem volt kitérő - emelte fel a fejét a srác. Újra magabiztosság érződött a hangjában. - Azt kérdezted, a fiúm-e, mire én elmondtam, hogy nem.  
\- Most is kitérsz.  
Itachi figyelmét nem könnyű elterelni. Ha valami felkelti a figyelmét, akkor azt addig tanulmányozza, vizsgálgatja, kérdezősködik róla, míg mindent meg nem tud, ami érdekli. És ez a srác... Maga sem tudja, miért, de felkeltette a figyelmét. Érdekelte, nagyon is.  
\- Nem tudom. - Ahogy a fiú sötét szemeivel kibámult az ablakon, annak üvegén visszatükröződött az arca. - Szeretem, de... Hogy szerelem-e, azt nem tudom. De - kapta fel a hangját -, nem is számít. Ő mást szeret.  
Szerelem? Olyan nem létezik a világon. Erős vonzalom, fizikálisan vagy lelkileg, az igen. Birtoklási vágy, hogy amit megszereztél, az a tiéd maradjon. De őszinte szerelem, mint a mesékben? Nem, ez csupán illúzió. Egy nagy rózsaszín hazugság, amit a hinni akaró emberek találtak ki.  
Ez a fiú is ilyen volna? Eddigi benyomásai alapján nem ilyennek tűnt. Miért akar mindenki annyira szerelmes lenni? Megkívánsz valakit, és máris belemagyarázod, hogy halálosan szerelmes vagy. Mikor az érzés pedig elmúlik, teljesen elveszel. Megéri ezért?  
  
  
Most először mérte végig utastársát úgy igazán. Ahogy mondják, "férfi szemmel". A félig kigombolt fekte ing kétségkívül remekül állt neki, rálátást biztosítva finoman kidolgozott, hófehér mellkasára, s legalább ugyanilyen jól nézett ki a bőrével éles kontrasztot alkotó éjfekete haja is. Tényleg nagyon hasonlított Sasukéra. De... Belsőleg más volt, ezt már tisztán látta. Öccsét ehhez a fiúhoz képest egészen gyerekesnek érezte. Őt könnyű kiborítani, és zavarba ejteni, legalábbis, neki mindig sikerül - de ez a hátborzongató mosolyú kölyök... Más.  
\- Tetszem?  
A kérdés teljesen kizökkentette gondolataiból Itachit. Kissé kábán nézett a vele szemben ülőre.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Azt kérdeztem: "Tetszem?" - ismételte meg a fiú mosolyogva. - Az előbb elég alaposan végigmértél, és a szemeid azt mondják, igen.  
"Nem, dehogy" akarta rávágni rögtön. De aztán rájött: így pontosan azt tenné, amit a srác elvár tőle. 'Azt hiszi, valami kis kezdővel van dolga? Nem, akkor nagyon téved!' Egyszerre átjárta a mindent elsöprő vágy, hogy valahogy sikerüljön maga alá gyűrni a kekeckedő fiút. Megtörni, elérni, hogy végre alsóbbrendűnek érezhesse, olyat mondani, amire nem tud visszavágni, ami miatt zavart arckifejezéssel nézne rá, fájdalmas vagy gyönyörrel teli kiáltásra bírni... Itachi lassan felült, s úgy nézett a fekete szemek közé. 'Meg fogom törni.'  
\- Igen.  
A fiú szemlátomást nem ezt a választ várta, de az is egyértelmű volt, ezzel a változattal is elégedett. Hirtelen elmosolyodott, de csak finoman, épp hogy csak az ajka széle emelkedett meg. Itachi szinte lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, mi lesz a következő lépése. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia: a fiú az ingéhez emelte a fekete anyag előtt világítófehér ujjait, s szándékolt érzéki lassúsággal kezdte pattintgatni az amúgy is csak lazán összetartott ing gombjait. A ruhadarab egy pillanat múlva lecsúszott a válláról, az Uchiha elé tárva immár nem csak a szép mellkast, de a feszülő hasfalat is, ezzel jó nagy rántást okozva az előtte ülő férfi gyomrában. Szemét közben egy pillanatra sem vette le Itachiról, aki nyomban rájött, mire megy ki a játék. A fiú felvette vele a harcot. A helyzet immár komoly, mint egy őrült játék, amiben az veszít, aki hamarabb kiszáll. Az őrültebb, aki a tovább bírja - a győzelem az övé. De miről is szól ez tulajdonképpen? Hogy ki az erősebb szellemileg? Mikor kezdődött el kettejük között egyáltalán ez a verseny? Hisz észre sem vette. Bár... Talán már akkor, amikor ez a szerencsétlen úgy döntött, hogy ebben a fülkében foglal helyet...  
\- Csak nem meleged van? - kérdezte gúnyosan Itachi, de észrevette, hogy nyelnie kellett. Kiszáradt volna a szája? Úgy tűnik. Biztos az izgalom teszi. Rég volt, hogy valaki ilyen szinten visszavágott neki, hogy szinte már egyenrangú félnek tekintette. Egész életében egyetlen ember volt, akitől kiskorában tartott, mert kisebbrendűség érzése támadt benne... S bár az érzés még ma is mindig elönti, mikor meglátja azt az alakot, azért már jóval több öntudattal tud azokba a szén-színű szemekbe nézni. Uchiha Madara... A nagybátyja, az egyetlen ember, akit sosem tudott legyűrni. 'Ezek után egy kissrác nem fog elbánni velem!'  
De nem lesz könnyű csata, ezt már érezte. Kérdésére ugyanis a fiú elmosolyodott, miközben szétpattintotta farmerja gombját.  
\- Azt hiszem, már megbeszéltük a szexuális beállítottságomat - a hangja egészen duruzsolóvá vált, mint egy törleszkedő kiscica. Bár inkább hasonlított egy ravasz fekete kandúrra. - De igen, határozottan úgy érzem, hogy felforrósodott a levegő. Nem tudtam, hogy kazánt rejtettél a nadrágodba.  
Itachi követte a másik tekintetét, mely egyenesen az ölébe fúródott. Annyira lefoglalta a képzeletben vívott csata a fiúval, hogy észre sem vette, mikor duzzadt meg ennyire a tagja. Most, hogy már rá figyelt, egyszerre elöntötte hasi részét a pulzáló forróság. Hozzá volt szokva, hogy akkor és annyi nőt visz az ágyába, amennyit akar, de ez a fajta "csatározás" új volt. De bármennyire is vonakodott eleinte beismerni, roppantul élvezte.  
\- Pedig magadból kéne kiindulnod - vágott vissza nyugodtan Itachi, miközben hosszú pillantást vetett a széthúzott farmer alól kikandikáló dudorra. A boxer vékony, fehér anyaga inkább kiemelte, semmint takarta volna a fiú büszkeségét.  
Összekötődött a pillantásuk, s bár mindkettő száján jól látható félmosoly ült, a két fekete szempár halálos komolysággal fúródott egymásba.  
\- Nem vagy nagyon megilletődve a helyzet miatt, Itachi. - A srác előredőlt, könyökét a térdén megtámasztva, két kezének ujjait összefonva a szája előtt. - Volt már dolgod fiúval?  
\- Egyszer - felelt a kérdezett, miközben pislogás nélkül meredt a másik szemeibe. - Részeg éjszaka, és csajnak kinéző pasas... Csak az ágyban derült ki, hogy eggyel kevesebb lyuka van, mint kéne.  
A fiú szinte megértően bólogatott. Aztán, mielőtt Itachi bármit is felfoghatott volna, már előtte térdelt a földön, s hófehér kezét a nadrág finoman lüktető dudorára helyezte. Az Uchiha keze akaratlanul megrándult, ahogy megérezte a másik hideg kezeit a ruha anyagán keresztül felhevült testrészének nyomódni.  
\- De az azért nem ugyanaz. - A srác felpillantott, s keze simogatását lassan erőteljes dörzsölés váltotta fel. Itachi érezte, hogy a szája teljesen kiszárad, de a legapróbb nyögést sem engedte meg magának. Csak bírja ki, míg a kölyök végez, aztán ő jön... És tarol. - Nos, akkor csak dőlj hátra, és élvezd.  
Hallotta, ahogy a cipzár lehúzódik, s férfiasságát egy hűvös kéz szorította meg, hogy egy pillanat múlva a szabad levegőre húzza. Ahogy megcsapta bőrét a fülke hideg levegője, akaratlanul is megborzongott, ezzel egy elégedett mosolyt csalva az előtte térdeplő fiú ajkaira.  
  
  
Épp készült volna valamilyen csípős megjegyzéssel visszavágni, de ahogy azok az ajkak lassan a merevedésének nyomódtak, s kínzóan megszívták, torkában akadt a szó. Tudta, még azelőtt kell lépnie valamit, hogy a másik "mozgásba lendülne".  
\- Hé, kölyök. - Magában bosszúsan felmordult, mert hangja sajnos nem volt teljesen fátyolmentes. - Mi a neved?  
A srác nyalintott egyet az arcába nyomódó testrészen, majd figyelmen kívül hagyva a halvány borzongást, elmosolyodva felnézett.  
\- Miért érdekel? Hogy tudd, kinek a nevét nyögjed? - Itachi dühös szóra nyitotta száját, de a fiú, mintha csak ezt akarta volna megerőzni, szájába kapta a kemény tagot. Az Uchiha felszisszent, s összeszorította száját. - Egyébként Sai vagyok.  
'Sai?' A név hatására valami kattant a fejében, de ahogy a fiú teljes egészében bekapta őt, s ringó fejmozgással dolgozni kezdett rajta, elméje elködösült. 'Valahol már biztosan hallottam a nevét. De hol is...?' Ujjai utat találtak a rövid, fekete tincsek közé, s beléjük markolt, mire Sai lassított tempóján, s csak a nyelvét húzta végig érzéki lassúsággal az érdes bőrön.  
\- Mi van... a barátoddal? Akihez... mész.  
Magában újra felpofozta magát. Miért nem tud rendes hangon beszélni? Sőt, ha már itt tartunk: egyáltalán minek tesz fel ilyen ostoba kérdést?! Ha Sai ezt akarja, hát csinálja... Ő kezdte az egészet. Itachi csak felvette a kesztyűt.  
A srác egy pillanatra mintha elkomolyodott volna, de aztán határozottan újra mozgatni kezdte fejét, ezzel egy halovány nyögést kicsikarva az Uchihából. A férfi szinte látta maga előtt a másik győzedelmes mosolyát.  
\- Azt mondta, ismerkedjek másokkal - magyarázta, majd újra rácuppant Itachi merevedésére. - Ízlik a farkad.  
A hosszú hajú férfi figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést. Fejét hátrahajtotta, nyaka ütemesen súrolta a háttámlát.  
\- Hn... Ha így ismerkedsz, inkább nem akarom tudni, hogyan szereztél barátokat.  
Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Sai felkuncogott. De inkább nem szólt semmit. Nem adja meg az örömöt a másiknak, hogy nehezen beszélve hallja! Összeszorította száját, s igyekezett lélegzetét is kordában tartani, de hevesen emelkedő mellkasát nem tudta eléggé leszorítani.  
'Francba... Kurva jól csinálja.' Itachi erősebben szorította meg a másik haját, mire az, hogy kifejezze nemtetszését, fogait figyelmeztetőn mélyesztette a száját kitöltő testrészbe. Az Uchiha megrázkódott, de még ez a csöppnyi fájdalom is élvezetet okozott neki. Sok nő száját megjárta már, de... Ez a Sai gyerek a legjobbakkal vetekedett. Sőt...  
Érezte, hogy közel a vég. Erősen próbálta minél tovább nyújtani, de végül csípője megrándult, s kissé elemelkedett az üléstől. Sai azonban abban a pillanatban erősen megszorította a merevedését, így a fájdalommal elszakítva őt a kéjes gyönyörtől.  
  
  
A kieresztetlen feszültség miatt roppant bosszúsan nézett a fiúra, aki ellenben elégedett mosollyal viszonozta pillantását. Már nyílt a szája egy, vagy több felháborodott szóra, de még épp idejében sikerült visszanyomnia. 'Nem, ő pont ezt akarja elérni!' Igen, ez a mosoly pontosan ezt sugallta. 'Nos, ideje, hogy átvegyem az irányítást.'  
Széles mosolyra húzta száját, s a következő pillanatban szó szerint felkente Sait az ülésre. Annak még meglepődni sem volt ideje, mikor Itachi lejjebb rántotta róla a nadrágját, hogy ujjai a forró merevedésre fonódhassanak, miközben ajkát a hófehér nyakra tapasztotta. Érzékien megszívta, majd lassan nyalogatni kezdte. Fülével beitta a másik halovány sóhaját, s szabad kezét a meztelen mellkasra vezette, hogy a szív ritmusából megállapíthassa, milyen mozdulatok gyengítik el a fiút. A feszes bőr most már egészen meleg volt, s érezte tenyere alatt a heves szívverést. De nem volt elég, még több kellett. Látni akarta, ahogy a másik vonaglik és nyög - alatta. És miatta.  
Kíváncsian beleharapott az érzékeny bőrbe, mire Sai mellkasa megemelkedett, és nehezen huppant vissza. 'Ó?' Arcára elégedett, sokat mondó félmosoly kúszott fel. 'Szóval durván szereted, hm?' Még egyszer beleharapott, ezúttal erősebben, miközben kezével jobban megszorította a másik ágaskodó férfiasságát. Az eredmény nem maradt el: Sai hangosan felnyögött, s teste megint megfeszült, de a következő pillanatban összeszorította száját, s mélyen az ajkába harapott.  
\- Á-á - búgta negédesen Itachi, miközben végigvezette nyelvét az előbbi harapásnyomon. Kezét kihúzta a fiú alsójából, majd egy határozott mozdulattal teljesen lerántotta róla a nadrágját.  
\- He...? - Sai meglepődve pislantott egyet, majd Itachira nézett. Szemmel láthatóan nem zavarta saját meztelensége, inkább mintha a helyzetet találta volna furcsának. Pedig ó, a fülke plafonján égő kis lámpa fényében a teste még izgatóbb volt. A fények játszottak a fehér bőrén, helyenként egészen sötét árnyékokat vetve rá. - Miért húz... Á. - Sai szeme összeszűkült, ahogy megértette. Olyannyira, hogy keményen nézett Itachi szemei közé. - Azt hiszed, én leszek alul? Na nem, én mindig a domináns fél vagyok.  
Itachi nem tudta nem megmosolyogni ezt az egészen durcás hangon tett kijelentést.  
\- Nos, _velem_ nem leszel az - mondta határozottan, jól megnyomva a "velem" szót. Csak nem képzelte a kölyök, hogy majd felkínálja neki a hátsóját?  
\- Hé! - Sai már emelkedett volna fel, de az Uchiha kihasználva ezt a hasára fordította, és visszanyomta az ülésre. A fiú szóra nyitotta száját, de Itachi ujjaival állta a hangok útját.  
\- Szóval mindig domináns, ha? - búgta, miközben odahajolva beleharapott a másik formás fenekébe. Az jól érezhetően megfeszült alatta. - Akkor én leszek az első, aki betör.  
Jól tudta, hogy Sai a kezdetektől tisztában van azzal, mire megy ki ez az egész játszadozás. De így, hogy kimondta... Már érezte a győzelem mámorító érzését. Igen, Uchiha Itachi ismét bebizonyította, hogy nincs senki, akit ne tudta maga alá hajtani! Bár ez a fiú kétségtelenül remek ellenfél volt. Régóta nem érezte ilyen jól magát. Senki nem volt még, aki így ellenállt volna neki... A hatalmának.  
Pedig a legjobb része még hátravan...! Igen, a győzelem díja. Ami nem más, mint ez kívánatos, helyes kis fenék...  
\- Azt mondják, a homokosok mindig hordanak magukkal síkosítót - szólalt meg, miközben balját elmerítette Sai földre esett táskájában. Jobbját sajnos nem használhatta, mert azzal folyamatosan az üléshez kellett szorítania az akaratoskodó fiút. - Nem te leszel a kivétel, ugye?  
Sai tüntetőn elfordította a fejét. De nem kellett sokat kutakodni, hogy Itachi ujjai a jól ismert tégelyt érjék. Mosolygott, miközben előhúzta azt, majd letette Sai lába mögé az ülésre. Utána két kezével átfogta a fiú csípőjét, s megemelte, ezzel ösztönözve őt, hogy feltérdepeljen. Sai néhány hosszú pillanatnyi gondolkodás után szemmel láthatóan elfogadta sorsát, mert felkapaszkodott, s megragadta az ablak fogóját. Egy pillanatnyi erőlködés után lehúzta azt, de csak félig, majd kezeivel megkapaszkodott benne. A száguldó vonat menetszele azonmód megtöltötte a fülkét, s hirtelen sokkal nagyobb lett a zaj. A zúgás olyan erős volt, hogy Itachi a saját halk hümmögését sem hallotta. 'A francba' dohogott. 'Biztos szándékosan csinálta. Hogy ne halljam nyögni...' Végül mégis perverz kifejezés jelent meg az arcán. Rendben. Ha kell, akkor olyan keményen veri, hogy üvöltsön, azt ebben a zajban is meghallja... Sai csak a saját sírját ássa.  
  
  
A síkosító után nyúlt, s miután elmélyesztette ujjait a hűvös, csúszós anyagban, Sai hátsója felé vette az irányt. Nem sokat gondolkozott, s bedugta mutatóujját az apró résbe, de rögtön érezte a belső izmokat nekifeszülni. Maga elé pillantott, s látta, a fiú arcán fájdalmas kifejezés ül. 'Most legalább megtudod, mit éreztek a te partnereid' gondolta Itachi gonoszul, miközben mozgatni kezdte ujját.  
Egy ideig elmélyülten figyelte, ahogy ujja ki-be csúszkál a csinos lyukban, aztán újra felpillantott. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Sai maga elé mered, s önnön tükörképét tanulmányozza az ablaküvegben. Fekete szemei szinte teljesen elvesztek a kinti sötét tájban, de bőre fehéren világított az üvegen. Könyöktől kidugott kezeivel szórakozottan játszott a levegőben, mint aki a száguldást élvezi. Itachi maga is érezte az erős széllökéseket, s csak annyiban reménykedett, az nem fújja majd le a függönyt a fülke ajtajáról, amit Sai nagy okosan behúzott, mikor megjött.  
Észre sem vette, mikor csatlakozott a többi ujja az elsőhöz. Sai fájdalmas arcát talán érzékelnie kellett volna, de teljesen elbambult. Egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, milyen volt, mikor anno lefeküdt azzal a pasival. Túl részeg volt, az eset után pedig soha többé nem látta őt. Bár valószínűleg Saijal is ez fog történni, de most minden percet ki akart élvezni.  
Már helyezkedett volna a fiú mögé, mikor az hirtelen hátra fordította fejét, és keményen a szeme közé nézett.  
\- Csak nem gondolod, hogy így simán beengedem a farkad a seggembe? - Hangosan beszélt, hogy túlkiabálja a süvítést, s hangja élesen csattant, mint egy ostor. - Elég nőcsábásznak nézel ki. Azok pedig mindig hordanak magukkal gumit. Nem te leszel a kivétel, ugye?  
Itachi egy pillanatig meghökkenten nézett rá, aztán elvigyorodott. Most először tette szívből, és őszintén. Sainak nyilván nem ez volt a célja, amit ki is olvashatott a szeméből, de... Akkor is piszok jól esett.  
\- Milyen mocskosan beszélsz - súgta a fiú füléhez hajolva. - De tetszik.  
Sai kommentár nélkül hagyta a dolgot. Itachi előhúzta letolt farmerjából a tárcáját, s egy pillanat múlva már ott virított kezében a kis csomag. Gond nélkül felhúzta magára, majd bal lábát az ülésre téve a fiú mögé lépett, s most már ténylegesen elhelyezkedett mögötte.  
Ahogy a félig lehúzott ablakra meredt, meglátta benne Sait, csukott szemekkel, beharapott szájjal, vélhetően a fájdalomra készülve. És saját magát, legalábbis deréktól lefelé. A látvány egy pillanatra megbénította. 'Te jó ég, mit művelek?' Ez a kérdés zakatolt az agyában. Ő csak békésen akart pihenni egyet a hazaúton, hogy aztán friss fejjel kezdhesse meg reggel Sasuke zargatását. Ehelyett itt áll, a szó legteljesebb értelmében, és épp egy vadidegen fiút - fiút! - készül megrakni. A feje tetejére állt a világ...?! Vagy csak az ép esze ment el. A vonat olyan sebesen száguldott, hogy azt valahol az állomáson felejtette...  
De valahogy mégsem bánta. Egyszerűen csak kívánta ezt a srácot. Itt, és most. Az egész csak hatalmi játéknak indult, de... Úgy tűnik, mindketten túl komolyan vették. Végül is, valószínűleg úgysem találkoznak többet. Sai elintézi a dolgát Konohában, talán ott még összefutnak... esetleg még egyszer megismétlik ezt. De aztán ő visszamegy szépen a saját otthonába, és többet nem látják egymást.  
Akkor meg miért fogja vissza magát?  
\- Jövök! - szólt, s ugyanabban a pillanatban erőteljesen a fiúba lökte magát.  
Nehéz volt a behatolás, talán tovább kellett volna tágítania. Az ablakra nézett, s látta, hogy Sai arca eltorzul, ajkait fehérre harapja, hogy ne kiáltson. Csitítóan vezette egyik kezét a fiú férfiasságára, hogy azt dörzsölgetve enyhítsen valamicskét a fájdalmán.  
Sok szűzzel volt már dolga, amellett homályosan rémlett valami neki arról a részeges éjszakáról is, amit a pasival töltött. Úgyhogy nem esett neki esztelenül a srácnak, hanem türelmesen kivárta, míg annak belső izmai valamennyire ellazulnak, s csak aztán kezdett lassú mozgásba.  
Hihetetlen érzés volt. A rengeteg sok szex után ez az alkalom valahogy mégis tudott újat adni. Talán a helyzet szokatlansága tette, talán a másik srác... Egyszer-kétszer csinálta már nyilvános helyen, de így még soha. Lökései fokozatosan váltak gyorsabbá, s látta, Sai a fájdalmak ellenére is kezdi élvezni a dolgot. Feljebb nyomult, hogy több teret adhasson Itachinak, s közben már teljesen az ablaknak nyomult. Ahogy felhevült mellkasa a hideg üveghez ért, egész teste libabőrös lett. Itachi némán nézte, ahogy Sai csukott szemekkel adja át magát a kéjnek, miközben a menetszél sebesen fújja éjfekete tincseit. Itachi füle zúgott, de már nem csak a vonat miatt, hanem az élvezettől is, forró bőrének nekicsapódott a hideg éjszakai levegő. A forró hús ütemesen lüktetett sebesen mozgó férfiassága körül, miközben kezeivel erősen fogta Sai csípőjét, így diktálva annak tempóját. Mikor már érezte, hogy a fiú egyre jobban feszül, lassítani kezdett, hogy tovább nyújtsa az érzést. 'Nem, addig nem hagylak elmenni, míg nem hallak nyöszörögni' gondolta, s kihúzódzkodott a srácból. Annak ajkát csalódott sóhaj hagyta el, de a következő pillanatban, ahogy visszalökte magát, jól láthatóan elakadt a lélegzete. Itachi elvigyorodott, ahogy újra kihúzta merevedését, hogy egy pillanat múlva még erősebben lökhesse vissza. Ezt ismételgette hosszú percekig, míg Sai bőre már jól láthatóan csillogott a verejtéktől. Pedig őt érte legerősebben a hideg, éjszakai szél.  
\- Itachi, ne játssz velem! - mordult fel a fiú, mire Itachi egy mosollyal engedett neki, s újra rendesen kezdett mozogni.  
Közben előre hajolt, s fogaival végigkaristolta a fiú hátát. Sai megremegett, s - végre! - jól hallhatóan felnyögött. Itachi elégedetten szorította meg a másik férfiasságát, mire újabb nyögést kapott. A diadalmas boldogság mámorító érzésében úszva fokozta egyre tempóját, miközben a hármas érzéssel szinte az öntudatlanságba taszította a fiút. Itachi forrón kapkodott levegőért, miközben egyre ütemesebben csapódott a másik hátsójához, újra és újra elmerülve benne. A szíve képtelen iramban vert a mellkasában, s mintha tövestül akarták volna kitépni a helyéről. Testében emésztő energia száguldozott, majd, ahogy a gyomra rándult egyet, bomba módjára robbant fel az egész. Egy utolsó lökéssel teljesen Saiba nyomta magát, s hagyta, hogy a kínzó feszültség végre elhagyja testét. Távolról érzékelte, hogy Sai is megremeg, majd háta megfeszül, s a következő pillanatban ernyedten esik az ülésre. Itachi kihúzódott belőle, aztán szinte szó szerint összeesett. Enyhén remegő lábait összehúzta a földön, miközben kezével megtámaszkodott Sai mellett az ülésen. Kezével futólag végigsimított a másik karján, s érezte, hogy az a kinn töltött idő miatt jéghideg. Futólag megpaskolta, majd nehezen felállt, s felhúzta az ablakot.  
  
  
Mintha egészen másik világ lett volna, vagy mintha csak visszatértek volna a valóságba. A süvítő zaj elhalt, s újra csak halk, monoton zúgás hallatszott. Visszaült Sai mellé, aki még mindig erősen lihegett, s szemét csukva tartotta. Itachi hosszú percekig nézte az arcát, majd kisimított néhány belelógó, izzadt tincset. Erre aztán felnyíltak a fekete szemek.  
\- Mégsem olyan szörnyű alul lenni - szólalt meg kissé rekedtes hangon. - De azért én jobb lettem volna.  
\- Biztosan - hagyta rá Itachi, halvány mosollyal az arcán. Tudta jól, hogy a "csatát" ő nyerte meg, ez már csak utólagos kekeckedés.  
Ahogy szó nélkül egymásba fonódott a tekintetük, Itachi hirtelen ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy egy nagy dolgot tegyen. Mintha valami hiányzott volna az egészből. Valami, ami nagyon fontos, de mégsem jutott az eszébe... Tekintetét végigjáratta az enyhén kipirult arcon, a halványrózsa szájon, s aztán ráeszmélt, mit is hiányolt.  
'Ugyan miért tenném?' kérdezte magától, de már érezte is, hogy egyre közeledik célpontjához. 'Nincs rá szükség.'  
Ha volt, ha nem, mégis megtette. De amint ajkai a másikéhoz nyomultak, rögtön tudta, hogy helyesen tette. Valahogy nem lett volna igazi az egész, ha kihagyja.  
Látta, hogy Sai nagyra nyílt szemekkel mered rá, de az Uchiha lehunyta az övéit. Nyelvével végigsimított a másik ajkain, mire azok, talán a meglepetéstől, talán mástól, résnyire kinyíltak. Több se kellett neki, nyelvét azonnal közéjük csúsztatta, s pár végtelennek tűnő perc múlva Sai lassan viszonozta csókját.  
  
  
  
Hogy mi történt a hazaút többi részében? Valójában, Itachi maga sem emlékezett nagyon. Még sokszor, ó, nagyon sokszor megismételték ezt, a fülke adta összes lehetőséget a legperverzebb módokon felhasználva. Többet nem nagyon beszéltek egymással, helyettük a mozdulatokra bíztak mindent. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez most olyan, mint amikor még egyszer utoljára kirúgnak a hámból. Amikor végül begördült Konohába a vonat, már egészen világos volt odakint, s a két fiú felöltözve, éjszakai hancúrozásuk minden nyomát eltüntetve ültek a fülkében. Némán álltak fel, amikor a vonat megállt, némán léptek ki a folyosóra, s némán álltak meg egymással szemben, mikor végül leértek a peronra.  
Itachi nem tudta, igazából mit is mondhatna. De oly sokat nem is kellett gondolkoznia, mert Sai megelőzte.  
\- Köszönöm. Jól éreztem magam. - Fejét kissé meg is billentette, ahogy mosolygott, de Itachit jobban emlékeztette arra a kifejezéstelen, üres vidámságra, mint valódi, szívből jövő mosolyra. Ennek ellenére viszonozta.  
\- Én is. - Nyelnie kellett egyet, de azonmód megbánta, hogy ezzel is gyengeséget mutatott. - Talán még összefutunk.  
\- Mm. - Sai szemei hirtelen felpattantak, s a kistáskájához kapott. Itachi érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy egy gyűrött cetlit húz elő, s az Uchiha felé tartja. - Hé, te ide valósi vagy. Ez az utca merre van?  
Itachi megmutatta az irányt, s közben azon gondolkodott, milyen mázlista is az a srác, akihez Sai ennyire siet. Vajon milyen lehet a barátja? És miért szakítottak? Sai a szerelmi bánatát akarta levezetni ezzel az estével?  
Akárhogy is, ő nem bánta meg. Ennek az estének az emléke még sokáig végtelen jó érzéssel fogja eltölteni. Sőt, talán örökre...  
És lám, Sai már el is ment. Itachi még egy ideig szótlanul nézett utána, aztán ő is megfordult, és az aluljáró felé indult. Úgy érezte, mintha valami megváltozott volna benne, de azt nem tudta megmondani, micsoda. 'Akárhogy is' vigyorodott el, ahogy maga elé képzelte az oly rég nem látott arcot ', legalább téged szekálhatlak most már. Otoutoyo.'  
Hirtelen megdermedt. A név! Most már emlékszik, hol hallotta. Sai... Hát persze, hogy felejthette el?! Sai volt az, aki miatt hamarabb haza kellett utaznia. Ez csak egy fedőnév, amit az a festő használ... Akinek a munkáit annyira megszerette a Londoni öregúr... Ilyen nincs.  
Nos, végül is nem bánta különösebben a dolgot. Ha már miatta jött haza korábban, akkor még mindenképp fognak találkozni, ugye?  
De ó, akkor még nem is sejtette, mennyire hamar...  
  


*

  
  
\- Sai?  
Nem. Ilyen nincs. Ez képtelenség.  
\- Itachi...? Te... Te vagy a bátyja...?  
Uzumaki Naruto volt az, akihez Sai annyira sietett? Pont ahhoz a sráchoz, aki elcsavarta az öccse fejét? Nem, a sors nem űzhet ilyen játékot. Ez már felér emberkínzással!  
De, össze kell szednie a lélekjelenlétét. Legalább neki. Elvégre, megígérte, hogy leköti Naruto "barátját", amíg Sasuke mindent elmond neki. Ha minden úgy van, ahogy azt az öccse mondta, bizony sok megbeszélnivalójuk van....  
\- Sasuke, gyere!  
Tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le a küszöbön dermedten álló fiúról. Az nagyra kerekedett szemekkel nézett hol Sasukéra, hol rá. Itachi fél füllel hallotta, hogy Sasuke valamit magyaráz Sairól, de gyorsan belé fojtotta a szót.  
\- Nem lényeg. Sasuke, fogd Narutót, és menjetek. Én addig elbeszélgetek ezzel itt... - Szavainak nyomatékosítást adó egyre közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, aki szinte már riadtnak tűnt. Persze, nyilván ő sem így képzelte a viszont látást. Főleg nem ilyen hamar. Hiszen még csak alig volt pár órája, hogy elváltak!  
Itachi erőteljesen belökte Sait az ajtón, s becsapta azt maga mögött. 'Sasuke, a többi innentől a te dolgod' Több gondolatot pedig nem is szentelt öccsének. Helyette a nagy lépést hátráló Saira nézett.  
\- Itachi? Hogy lehet... Hogy lehetsz te a bátyja? Annak a szemétnek?!  
Itachi szemei összeszűkültek.  
\- Amíg nem ismered az ő verzióját is, ne ítélj - mondta mély hangon. Sai vette a lapot, és elhallgatott, de továbbra is kétkedve meredt "támadójára". - Na és te? - váltott hangot. - Gondolom, jól megvigasztaltad a kis barátodat. Elvégre, vele már "ismerkedned" sem kellett. Akkor mivel üthettétek el az időt...?! - Maga sem tudta miért beszél így. De... Valami mardosta a mellkasát, ha arra gondolt, a fiú rögtön Naruto ágyába sietett, amint vele végzett. Féltékeny volna? Talán. De... Nem tehet róla. Túlságosan különleges ez a fiú. Túlságosan különleges ahhoz, hogy csak így elengedje.  
\- Nem! Semmi nem történt! - fakadt ki Sai, de nyomban higgadtabbra vette hangját. Legalábbis, megpróbálta. - Ő akart, de én... Leállítottam.  
\- Ó? - Itachi meghökkent. - És miért?  
Sai félrenézett. Mintha vékony csíkban halvány pír jelent volna meg az arcán. De talán csak képzelődik.  
\- Én sem tudom. De valahogy... Nem akartam.  
Itachi hosszú percekig némán nézte, aztán elégedett mosoly kúszott fel az ajkára. Már tudta, mit kell tennie. Fogalma sem volt, honnan ered ez a hirtelen érzés, de túl jó, és túl értékes ahhoz, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja. Sai elé lépett, s teljesen az arcához hajolt. Hátulról elkapta a meghökkent fiú hátát, hogy ne tudjon hátrálni.  
\- Tudtál róla, hogy én vagyok az, aki a festményeket, és a kedvezményt kérte tőled? Az Uchiha... - suttogta a másik szájába. Sai szemei, ha lehet, még nagyobbra nyíltak, de még mielőtt feltehette volna a kérdést, Itachi már meg is válaszolta. - Bizony. Úgyhogy mi lenne, ha... esetleg az ágyban beszélnénk meg a továbbiakat?  
Néma percek... Itachi úgy érezte, mintha a végtelenségig elnyújtva peregne az idő. Még végül, nagy sokára Sai felöltötte szokásos mosolyát - de ezúttal valami igazi örömmel.  
\- Benne vagyok. - Ám a mosoly egy pillanat alatt perverzzé fordult. Húzni kezdte maga után a férfit, miközben elgondolkodva, sokat ígérőn meredt a szemébe. - Hm, mi a véleményed a bondage-ról?

* * *

Chie rajza:


	26. Egy új tanévre! Egy új kezdetre!

Sasuke mordult egyet, ahogy üres tudatába lassan, de biztosan különböző hangok kezdtek beszivárogni. Finom duruzsolás, koppanás, lépések, valahonnan távolról vízcsobogás... Egy ideig próbálta kizárni fejéből az idegesítő hangokat, de mivel nem volt túl sikeres, egy újabb morgás kíséretében megfordult "ágyában", felhívva a zajongók figyelmét még alvásra vágyó személyére. Mozdulata közben szerencsétlenül bevágta könyökét a padlóba, amit hiába takartak le plédekkel, azért elég kemény volt ahhoz, hogy egy bosszús nyögést csaljon ki belőle. Tudata kezdett egyre tisztább lenni, s így a zajok is erősödtek fülében, noha kétségbeesetten igyekezett az álom édes tudattalanságába kapaszkodni.  
Morgolódása feltűnhetett zargatóinak is, mert a hangok egy pillanatra elhaltak. 'Na végre' gondolta magában Sasuke, s lehunyt szemei előtt megpróbálta felidézni az utolsó képet, amit ébredése előtt látott. De mikor tudata már kezdett volna visszatérni korábbi békés, mit sem tudó állapotába, kemény ajtócsapódás zökkentette vissza a valóságba.  
\- Ébredezik?  
\- Ja, úgy morgolódik, mint valami álmos kiskölyök.  
\- Pedig általában könnyen ébred. Hé, nem látta valaki a...  
\- Rázd már ki az ágyból. Idő van.  
Sasuke fülében összemosódtak a hangok, de nem kellett egy géniusznak lennie, hogy leszűrje: róla beszélnek. Máskor bosszúsan visszavágott volna, de ez alkalommal nem volt kedve hozzá. Inkább ki akart élvezni minden pillanatot, amit még fejét a párnán pihentetve tölthet. Való igaz, általában könnyen kelt, de az utóbbi napokban vajmi keveset tudott aludni... Na és mégis kiknek a köszönhetően...?  
\- Hát, nem is tudom - tétovázott a jól ismert hang gazdája. - Talán könnyen ébred, de ha felköltik, harap, mint egy kutya.  
\- Inkább csak ugat - szólt közbe egy másik, mélyebb hang. Sajnos, ezt is túlságosan jól ismerte. - Nos, én lementem kávét főzni. Anya már elment, és gondolom, _neki_ is szüksége lesz majd rá...  
Ismét léptek, majd finom ajtózáródás. Sasuke most már tüntetőleg nem mozdult. Hiszen, mégis kiknek köszönhető, hogy három napja alig aludt valamit? A többiek megoldották, mert délután kipihenték magukat, de neki még dolgoznia is kellett menni! Jiraiya szigorú kikötése volt, hogy dolgozni jár Naruto helyett a Vörösrókába, ingyen és bérmentve. Máskor eszébe sem jutott volna elfogadni, de sajnos tisztában volt vele: ennyivel törlesztenie kell az öregnek...  
Hirtelen valami keményen az arcába csapódott, s ezzel egy időben hangos kiabálás harsant fel.  
\- ÉÉÉBRESZTŐ, SASUKEE! - A fekete még épp hogy csak félredobta a nyavalyás párnát, mikor valami sokkal nehezebb esett neki. A tüdejéből szinte kiszorult a levegő, s megpróbált felülni, de visszaesett, ahogy a rajta vidáman üldögélő fiú a csípőjén emelve ugrott egyet. - Hallod? Hasadra süt a nap!  
\- Mm? - durmolta egy halk hang valahonnan Sasuke mellől, de a következő pillanatban onnan is éles kiáltás hallatszott. - Áá! Már nyolc óra van?! Azonnal kelek! - Sasukénak nem kellett odanéznie, hogy a hangok alapján megállapítsa: a buzgó srác azonnal felpattant, és öltözködni kezdett.  
\- Hé, nyugi Lee - kuncogott fel Naruto. - Te úgyis elkészülsz öt perc alatt. Csak ezt kéne innen kivarázsolni...  
Sasuke úgy döntött, épp eleget tiporták már az önérzetét. Megragadta Naruto karját, miközben lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Ahogy gondolta, kissé nehezére esett megszokni a fényt.  
\- Azonnal mássz le rólam, idióta - sziszegte, miközben lökött egyet a fiún, hogy mozgásra bírja. De amint látása végre kitisztult, döbbenten meredt rá.  
\- Na... Naruto! Mi a francot csinálsz itt pucéran?!  
  
  
A szőke elrántotta a kezét, és végignézett magán. Sasuke ugyanazt tette: nem számít, hányszor látja, annak a tökéletes, barna mellkasnak mindig sikerül elérnie, hogy szája kissé kiszáradjon. Főleg ha áttetsző vízcseppek díszítik, pont úgy, mint most... Pillantásával követte az egyik guruló csepp útját, mely végigszaladt a feszes hasfalon, s végül megállapodott a köldök félholdjában. De szemei nem álltak meg ennyinél, s lejjebb siklottak - na _erre_ a látványra már tényleg nyelnie kellett egyet, de a következő pillanatban tudatába hasított a felismerés.  
És szemlátomást, Narutónak is.  
\- Á, basszus, tényleg! - kiáltott, és felpattant. Sasuke legszívesebben visszarántotta volna, hogy azonnal köré tekerje takaróját. 'Mi a fenét képzel, hogy itt császkál egy szál ruha nélkül, mikor ennyien vannak a szobában?' - Persze, már az előbb is akartam kérdezni. Nem látta valaki az alsógatyámat? - Naruto szemlátomást abszolút nem volt zavarban. Ellépett a felkönyökölő Sasuke mellől, és tekintetével a földet pásztázta. - Nem vittem magammal a zuhanyzóba, de fogalmam sincs, hova tettem.  
Az Uchiha körbekapta tekintetét a többieken. Gaara már teljesen felöltözve ült az ablakpárkányon felhúzott lábakkal, összefont karokkal, és szokásos hideg tekintetével némán követte a szőke mozdulatait. Lee épp a felsőt húzta magára, de megállt közben, hogy Narutóra pillantson.  
\- Bocsi, még csak most keltem - védekezett gyorsan. - De nem vitte el őket Itachi a szennyesbe?  
\- Ne-em - mondta elnyújtva Naruto, miközben időnként lehajolt a földre a kérdéses alsónemű után kutatva. - Mondom, nemrég még itt volt valahol.  
\- Hé, nem azt keresed, ami ott van Sai mellett? - mutatott hirtelen jobbra Lee.  
Minden szem a szoba jobb sarkába fordult, ahol a székben addig kényelmesen olvasgató Sai most felpillantott.  
\- Á, igen, ott van! - kiáltott Naruto, és egy óriási ugrásnak tűnő lépéssel a fekete hajú mellett termett. Sai kifejezéstelenül nézte, ahogy a szőke lehajol mellette, s felkapja a földről a narancssárga alsót, majd hirtelen mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Bocsáss meg, Naruto. Nem vettem észre.  
Sasuke szemei azonnal elsötétültek. Hiába telt el csaknem két hónap, még mindig nem bízott a fiúban. Főleg, mikor az így mosolygott... Ugyan kit akar megtéveszteni?! Azzal az álszent mosolyával...  
\- Semmi gond - szólt Naruto, miközben felöltötte szokásos vigyorát, és felhúzta a gatyát. Sai lerakta a könyvét, és felállt, majd miután megpaskolgatta barátja vállát, az ajtóhoz lépett. Keze már a kilincsen volt, de mielőtt még kilépett volna, hirtelen Sasukéra nézett, s megvillantotta neki mosolyát. Az Uchiha kezei ökölbe szorultak.  
Amint Sai eltűnt a láthatárról, Sasuke nem fogta vissza magát tovább.  
\- Naruto, nem hanyagolhatnánk máskor ezeket a reggeli jeleneteidet? - kérdezte bosszúsan.  
A kérdezett csodálkozva nézett rá, miközben az ágyhoz lépett, hogy a rajta heverő számtalan ruhadarab közül kiválogassa a sajátjait.  
\- He? Mi bajod? - A kék szemek olyan őszinte csodálkozással nyíltak nagyra, hogy Sasuke legszívesebben sóhajtva dörzsölte volna meg a homlokát. De végül nem volt rá szükség. - Ja, hogy az? Sasuke, ne problémázz. Koliban szobatársak vagyunk, emlékszel? Itt senki nem zavartatja magát.  
\- Itachival nem vagy az - jegyezte meg rögtön, miközben felállt, s a szekrényéhez lépett. Nem akart durcázó kisgyereknek tűnni, de baromira zavarta, hogy Naruto ennyire lazán kezeli a helyzetet. Normális esetben, _csak neki_ kéne tartogatnia a testét, nem igaz? Hiszen, a fiú még mindig gyakran elpirul amikor levetkőzteti. Hát még amikor _egyéb_ dolgokat csinál vele... Erre most itt van Sasukén kívül négy másik sráccal összezárva, akik közül egyet ráadásul még csak két hónapja ismer, és a zavartság legkisebb jele nélkül flangál előttük anyaszült meztelenül. Normális, hogy ez idegessé teszi, nem igaz?  
Bár, talán nem mindenki véli így. Legalábbis, a felnevető Naruto szemmel láthatóan nem volt így vele.  
\- Lemegyek inni egy kávét - szólalt meg hirtelen Gaara, miközben lecsusszant a párkányról, s továbbra is összefont kezekkel az ajtó felé indult. - Inuzuka azt mondta, félre ott lesz, úgyhogy nem árt összekapni magatokat. Lee, szólj Hyuugának is.  
\- Ah, igen! - vágta rá rögtön a fiú, s már nyúlt is a mobiljáért. - Köszi!  
\- Uchiha, te is rászólhatnál a barátaidra - folytatta Gaara, miközben tekintetét Sasukéra szegezte. - Bár Shikamaru ébrenlétében erősen kételkedem, de Temari vele van, ezért biztosan felrázza. Akimichi pontosságát viszont nem ismerem.  
\- Persze - mondta gúnyos hangon Sasuke. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, hogy a vörös úgy beszél, mintha valami parancsokat osztogató főnök volna. Már elnézést, de ez az Ő háza! Az egyetlen, akinek joga van parancsokat osztogatni, az Uchiha Sasuke.  
Gaara szemlátomást tisztában volt a hangjából áradó gúny mibenlétével, mert szája sarkában tipikus félmosoly jelent meg. A feszültség szinte izzott a levegőben, míg tekintetük egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, aztán a sunai fiú távozott a szobából.  
\- Öhm... - motyogta Lee, mire Sasuke és Naruto is felé fordult. - Ha megbocsátotok, én is kimegyek. Telefonálnom kell Nejinek... - A szeme alatt mintha halvány pír jelent volna meg.  
Az Uchiha még csak kétszer találkozott a fiúval, de Naruto már épp eleget beszélt róla - talán többet is, mint eleget. Tudta, hogy Lee hasonló vizekben evez, mint ő: csak nemrég ismertbe be ferdehajlamát, s kezdett el járni Hyuuga Nejivel. Így utólag már emlékezett rá, de amikor Naruto először mutatta be neki a srácot, egyáltalán nem esett le neki, hogy ő az a Lee lenne, akiről egyszer Neji beszélt neki. Egyébként a kölyök egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint valami thai-boksz bajnok, de hát, a külső megtévesztő lehet.  
Naruto amolyan "persze, menj csak" pillantással bólintott Leere, mire az félszegen elmosolyodott, és már emelte is füléhez a mobilját, miközben kisietett a szobából.  
  
  
Egy végtelenül hosszú percig néma csend telepedett rájuk. Sasuke lassan megfordult, és Narutóra nézett, aki ugyanezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy elszakítsa tekintetét az ajtótól. Ahogy elmerült a kék szemekben, az Uchiha érezte, hogy minden korábbi bosszúsága elszáll. Valahogy már olyan természetessé vált, hogy a szőke itt van mellette, és mintha minden rossz, ami korábban történt velük, soha nem is lett volna. Néha a nyakát tekerte volna ki, annyira idióta volt, és mégis...  
Mint például most is. Az egyik pillanatban Naruto még hosszú lépésekre állt tőle, és némán meredt a szemeibe, a következőben már előtte állt, s miközben karjait a nyaka köré fonta, érezte a nedves ajkakat a szájára nyomódni.  
\- Jó reggelt, Sasuke - mondta mosolyogva Naruto a gyors puszi után. Kék szemei vidáman csillogtak, rókabajszai megnyúltak az arcán.  
\- Hát ez meg mi volt? - vonta össze a szemöldökét az Uchiha, mire Naruto mosolya eltűnt, s arcán értetlen kifejezés jelent meg. - Ennyi?  
\- Hogy ér... - kezdte volna, de Sasuke, kihasználva a helyzetet, azonnal a piros ajkak közé dugta a nyelvét.  
Naruto csak egy pillanatig akadékoskodott, utána karjai ellazultak, s odaadón kapcsolódott be a táncba, melybe a fekete hajú nyelve hívogatta őt. Sasuke ujjaival a puha, zuhanyozástól nedves fürtök közé túrt, s miközben a lehető legközelebb húzta magához a fiút, lehunyt szemei előtt is látta a fénylő, szőke tincseket. A hideg jól esett ujjainak, ahogy a meztelen mellkasának nyomódó bőr érzése is, ami mögött a másik szíve ütemesen kalimpált.  
\- Így - válaszolta meg a befejezetlen kérdést Sasuke, miután szétváltak. Naruto egy pillanatig csak nézte őt, még végül szélesen elmosolyodott.  
  
  
  
  
Olyan gyorsan elszállt ez a két hónap, mintha csak két nap lett volna. És mégis, az életében annyi változás történt! Mondhatjuk, hogy elemében változott meg minden. A kapcsolata a barátaival, a családjával, a felfogása a világról, és önmagáról... Sok mindent tanult meg, sok minden megértett, és még több kérdés merült fel benne. Talán... magáról az életről.  
Korábban úgy gondolta, Naruto megismerésével indult meg a nagy változások kora. Amint ő megjelent az életében, kő kövön nem maradt. És lehetetlennek gondolta, hogy ennél több új dolgot képes legyen feldolgozni.  
És lám, az élet megint nem neki adott igazat. Mert amint elfogadta sorát, és felvállalta Narutót, lényegében az összes addigi kapcsolata, köteléke új színt nyert. Van, ami sötétebb lett, van, ami világosabb... És csak alig egy-kettő maradt meg eredeti színében.  
Itachi... Na igen, ő egy érdekes személyiség. Korábban mindig tudta, hányadán áll vele. Egy idegesítő, nagyzoló testvér, aki abban leli örömét, hogy őt szekálja - lehetőleg, minél perverzebb módokon. Egyébként viszont nem számíthat rá, nem érti meg, és csak szálka a szemében. De mióta ez az egész dolog tart Narutóval... Tulajdonképpen, ha épp nem tör rá bátyjára a hülyeség, egészen jól el tud beszélgetni vele. Amikor komolyra fordul a helyzet, segít neki. Ha pedig nem tud, tanácsokat ad.  
Sasuke sosem értette, mit esznek a nők úgy Itachiban. Már kisebb korában is gyakran jöttek hozzá az idősebb lányok, hogy információkat csaljanak ki a gyanútlan öcsikéből. Mind arról áradoztak, hogy Itachi mennyire hűvösen szexi, kifinomult a modora, és annak ellenére, hogy van benne valami hideg távolságtartás, mégis előzékeny. Sasuke nem egyszer töprengett azon, nem-e tévesztik össze bátyját egy másik férfival. Mert az az Itachi, akit ő ismert, teljesen más volt. Talán végig csak neki mutatta meg a másik oldalát...?  
Nem tudja, miért ment végbe a változás, de valahogy mégis megtörtént. Ezt egyértelműen észrevette Itachi is, noha soha nem tette szóvá. Vajon mennyi köze volt ennek a változáshoz Sainak? Valószínűleg elég nagy, hisz ha nem jön össze az Uchihával, Itachi valószínűleg most is cukkolná öccsét, amiért egy fiúval jár.  
De... jó, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Bár nem szívesen ismerte be, bátyja mindig is amolyan példakép volt a számára. Egy időben elvesztette az iránta érzett tiszteletet, de az érzés lassacskán kezdett visszaszökni a szívébe. Azon az estén, amikor kitálaltak a szüleiknek, Itachi nélkül valószínűleg sokkal nehezebben mentek volna a dolgok. Sasuke valahol mindig tartott az apjától, de Itachi még Fugakut is kordában tudta tartani. Nem tartotta elképzelhetetlennek, hogy ha egyedül lett volna, Fugaku talán még ki is hajítja őt a lakásból. A kitagadás durva lett volna, de anyjuk annyira tudott volna hatni férjére, hogy ez ne történjen meg. De így, hogy Itachi is Sasuke oldalán állt - bár, a saját érdeke kívánta ezt -, jelentősen megnőtt az erejük. A férfi nyugodt, szinte már hideg közönye, ahogy közölte a tényeket, szemmel láthatóan nagyon hatott apjukra. Valószínűleg csak ennek volt köszönhető, hogy még mindig élvezhették saját házuk vendégszeretetét. Igaz, ami igaz, Fugaku azóta csak akkor szól hozzájuk, ha nagyon muszáj, és amennyi időt csak tud, házon kívül tölt. A "nagy bevallást" követő napon el is sietett az irodába, és rögtön el is intézte, hogy egy héten belül újra el kelljen utaznia. Üzleti ügyek miatt, természetesen.  
Na nem mintha a fiúk annyira bánták volna. És amúgy is sokkal könnyebb volt, hogy csak Mikotót tudták otthon.  
  
  
Na igen, Mikoto. Bár ő viszonylag hamar fel tudta dolgozni a hallottakat, azért a történtek őt is megrendítették. De elsősorban nem a tény, hogy a fiai melegek lettek. Nem... Sai ebből nem sokat érzékelhetett, de a két Uchiha fiú és Naruto pontosan tudták, mi volt az, ami azon a napon könnyekre fakasztotta az asszonyt, s arra késztesse, hogy a karjaiba zárja a meglepődött szőkét. Fugaku és Sai arcát le kellett volna festeni... De Itachi esze a helyén volt, s miután összekapta magát, kitessékelte az említett kettőt, magára hagyva a fiatalokat Mikotóval.  
Hogy mit beszéltek ezután? Igazából, nehéz lenne elmondani. Sasuke kissé kívülállónak érezte magát, így csak csendben hallgatott, és hagyta, hogy Naruto beszéljen. A szőke elmondta az asszonynak, hogy még kiskorában, és most, két hete találkozott vele, Sasukéval, bár ennek a találkozásnak a körülményeit kihagyta... És az fekete nem is szólt közbe. Csak nézte édesanyját, s magában megállapította, hogy nagyon rég volt, mikor utoljára ilyen heves érzelmeket látott az arcán. Bár össze sem lehetett hasonlítani a természetét az apjáéval, Mikotót még sosem látta sírni, vagy kiabálni... Az ő szemében anyja a biztonság, a nyugalom és a béke mintaszobra volt, s lelkének gyermeki része egészen megrendült, ahogy tudatára ébred: az anyja is csak ember.  
Aztán valami szöget ütött Sasuke fejébe. A gondolatra halványan elmosolyodott, s intett a másik kettőnek, hogy kövessék a szobájába. Ahogy felmentek a lépcsőn, a fiú még tudott vetni egy futó pillantást a konyhába: Itachi és Sai egymás mellett ültek, utóbbi mosolyogva, előbbi egy kávét kortyolgatva, miközben Fugaku velük szemben ült, enyhén szólva gyilkos tekintettel meredve a fiatalokra.  
A szobába érve a szekrényéhez lépett, s még anyja és Naruto kérdő tekintettel leültek az ágyára, ő előhúzta a faajtó mögül azt, aminek már nagyon régen ott kellett volna lennie.  
Naruto csak döbbenten meredt a sárkányra, s arcára fokozatosan ült ki a felismerés, míg Mikoto szemei azonnal ráismertek a játékra. Olyannyira, hogy szemeibe ismét jól látható könnyek tolultak.  
\- Ez volt az, ami miatt akkor elszöktem - mondta Sasuke, inkább Narutónak címezve, miközben a plüsst Mikoto kezébe adta. Az asszony egy ideig csak némán nézte, aztán automatikusan megfordította, hogy elolvashassa a mancsába vésett szöveget - valószínűleg, már sokadjára.  
\- Anya... - suttogta Naruto, miközben szemei Kushina betűin cikáztak. Szemmel láthatóan egész lénye igyekezett befogadni a látvány, az új emléket, ami az anyjától hátra maradt. Aztán hirtelen Sasukéra pillantott. - De te nem azt mondtad, hogy a játék elszakadt, és Itachi kidobta?  
\- De igen - bólintott rá Sasuke, mire Mikoto is felpillantott, és gyorsan megtörölte a szemét. - Nem tudom, hogyan került vissza a pincébe. Azt pedig végképp nem, hogy ki varrta meg.  
\- Én voltam.  
A fekete és a kék szemek egyszerre pattantak a nőre, aki csak az ölében fekvő plüsst nézte szomorú szemekkel. Kezei szinte öntudatlanul simogatták a puha játékot, miközben olyan tekintettel figyelte, mintha régen elvesztett barátnője pihentetné fejét az ölében.  
\- Hogyhogy te voltál? - kérdezte döbbenten Sasuke, mert nem úgy tűnt, mintha Mikoto folytatni akarná. - A saját szememmel láttam, hogy Itachi kidobta, miután elszakadt! És te... Te amúgy sem akartad, hogy nálam legyen, hisz ezért vettétek el! Akkor meg... miért...  
\- Sajnálom, Sasuke - szólt halkan Mikoto, de továbbra sem nézett fel. - Önző voltam, amiért megtagadtam tőled... és magamtól Kushina emlékét. Csak... Túlságosan féltem attól, hogy a fájdalom visszatér, valahányszor ránézek. De amikor te eltűntél, és Itachitól megtudtam, mi történt... Rájöttem, hogy az önzőségem és a gyávaságom okozta az egészet. Úgy éreztem, a porba tipornám a barátnőm emlékét, ha hagynám, hogy csak úgy tönkremenjen. De - az asszony hirtelen felnézett, egyenesen Sasuke szemeibe -, mire hazaértem, ez a játék már a dobozban volt, a pincében. Én csupán megvarrtam. Később oda akartam neked adni, de... Úgy tűnik, végül mégis csak nagyobb volt a gyávaságom. Te pedig elfeledkeztél az egészről, így...  
\- Várj - állította meg Sasuke. A feje kicsit zsongott, és egész testét bizsergette valami, de nem tudta volna megnevezni az érzést. Egyszerre volt kellemes és fullasztó, gyötrő és... kíváncsiságot ébresztő. - Ha már ott volt... Akkor ki tette vissza?  
Mikoto csak megrázta a fejét, Sasuke agya pedig szinte már hallhatóan zakatolni kezdett. Ha nem az anyja volt, és apját is egyértelműen ki lehet zárni, akkor nem maradt más, mint...  
\- ... Itachi? - pislogott rá egy nagyot Naruto.  
Sasuke nem reagált, csak némán nézett maga elé. Ahogy végiggondolta, tényleg nincsen más értelmes magyarázat, hiszen a játék nem mászhatott vissza magától, de... de mégis... Itachi tette volna? Azok után, ahogyan bánt vele, amilyen durván elvette tőle? Annyira abszurdnak tűnt az egész, és valahol mégis logikusnak...  
Végül Mikotóval még hosszú órákat maradtak Sasuke szobájában, s ezalatt a nő végig mesélt nekik. Elmondta, hogyan ismerkedtek meg Kushinával, hogyan lettek barátnők, miket csináltak együtt... Mesélt arról, amikor Kushina születésnapján összefogtak Minatóval, és meglepetéspartit szerveztek neki, és még rengeteg hasonlót. Szemmel láthatóan a nőnek is jót tett a mesélés, mintha a hosszú évekig magában tartogatott titkokat adta volna ki, hogy minden szóval, minden mondattal újabb emlék törjön belőle a felszínre. Naruto csillogó szemekkel itta minden szavát, arca egészen kipirult, ahogy a szüleiről hallott. Amennyire Sasuke tudta, Jiraiya csak Minatót ismerte korábban, ezért Kushináról nem tudott valami sokat mesélni fogadott fiának. Szemmel láthatóan ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ennyire valóságos, élő történeteket hallott... Egy olyan valakitől, aki megélte őket, s valamilyen szinten a fiú múltjához kötődött.  
A sárkány visszakerült helyére, a szekrénybe. Annak egyik nagy polca korábban mindig üresen állt, mintha csak erre a játékra várt volna, s most már be is teljesült a "kívánsága". Többszörösen is. Mert az elsőt követően hamarosan a második sárkány is beköltözött.  
  
  
  
  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy itt akarod tartani? - kérdezte Sasuke, miközben a fogasok közül kiemelte egyik sötétkék ingét. - Még mindig úgy tartom, hogy jobb helye lenne nálad.  
\- Igen, biztos vagyok benne - mondta határozottan Naruto. Ahogy az Uchiha hátranézett, látta, hogy a fiú épp az ágyon szanaszét heverő ruhákat igyekszik szétválogatni gazdájuk szerint. Sasuke legszívesebben megjegyezte volna, hogy most úgy viselkedik, mint valami háziasszony, holott nem is az ő szobájáról van szó, ráadásul köztudott volt, hogy Naruto nem épp a rendszeretetéről híres. Hogy a neméről már ne is beszéljünk. De végül nem szólt semmit, mert nem akarta, hogy a bizonytalan ideig utolsó együtt töltött napukon ilyen apróságon kapjanak hajba. Mert Naruto magára venné, abban biztos volt. - Nézz rájuk! Összetartoznak, és én nem fogom azért elválasztani őket, hogy nálam egy dobozban szenvedjen. Amúgy sem vagyok már sírós kisbaba, hogy hozzábújjak, ha félek.  
\- Arra majd itt leszek én, huh? - húzta félmosolyra a száját Sasuke. Élvezettel figyelte, hogy Naruto dühösen, és - igen! - vörösen rápillant, majd elkapja a fejét, és bosszúsan folytatja a semmit nem érő takarítást.  
Ahogy visszafordult azonban, kénytelen volt igazat adni a fiúnak. Az a két plüssállat tényleg úgy üldögélt ott, mintha mindig is azt tették volna. A két szempár szinte barátságosan hunyorgott, miközben a mancsuk összeért - mintha csak kezet fogtak volna.  
\- Áá!  
Sasuke épp gombolta volna be az ingjét, de Naruto kiáltását hallva megpördült. Már kérdezte volna, hogy mi történt, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú egy meghatározhatatlan könyvet szorongat a kezében, miközben a földön hempereg. Nagyra nyílt szemei szinte ragyogtak, s szájával emberfeletti boldogsággal hápogott.  
\- Ez... ez... - Sasuke erősen kérdő tekintettel mered a fiúra, aki ujjai között gyorsan pergette a könyv lapjait. Bár, mint kiderült, az nem is könyv volt. - Ez a manga... Ez honnan van?! Már mindenhol próbáltam felkutatni ezt a kötetet, de a boltokban azt mondták, már nem forgalmazzák...  
Sasuke felsóhajtott. 'Ne... Már megint kezdi.' Ennél csak az volt a rosszabb, amikor Itachit és Narutót összeeresztették a kedvenc történetük legújabb fejezetének kijövetele után.  
\- Biztos Itachi hagyta itt - morogta, miközben újra hátat fordított a szőkének. - Kérd el, és majd odaadja.  
\- De szuper! - visongott Naruto. - Nem értem, mit panaszkodtál folyton. Olyan jófej bátyád van! Én is szeretnék ilyen testvért!  
Az ifjabb Uchiha alig bírta ki, hogy ne horkantson fel hangosan. 'Ne félj, két hétre odaadom, és sikoltozva menekülnél tőle...'  
  
  
De akkor is hihetetlen, milyen álszent tud lenni Itachi. Tegnap Lee is azt állította, mennyire kedves a férfi. Egyedül Gaara volt az, aki szemmel láthatóan nem szimpatizált vele különösebben, bár jó, ha három mondatot váltottak egymással a négy nap alatt. Mintha valami meg nem nevezhető feszültség lengett volna kettejük között, de egyikük sem tett semmit azért, hogy eltüntessék, vagy akár, megismerjék azt.  
Mondjuk, Leevel még magában nem is lett volna baj. Bár elég őrült, és túlbuzgó srácnak tűnt, azért a maga módján oké. Itachi már kevésbé, de tizenhét év alatt már volt alkalma megtanulni elviselni.  
Na de hogy ennyit legyen együtt Saijal és Gaarával... Nem, köszöni szépen, ez bőven több volt, mint elég.  
Persze, az egész Naruto ötlete volt. A nyári szünet vége előtti utolsó héten bejelentette, hogy lehívja Konohába az összes barátját. Nem mintha nyáron nem utazgatott volna hol ide, hol oda, de azt állította, a többiek is meg akarják ismerni Sasukét. Ezzel még nem is lett volna semmi baj, de a szőke kitalálta, hogy az utolsó négy napra jöjjenek le, és akkor az utolsó napon együtt utazhatnának vissza a kollégiumba.  
Sasuke a világért sem ismerte volna be, de valahol annyira hozzászokott már Naruto jelenlétéhez, hogy eszébe sem jutott, nem lehet mindig mellette. Márpedig, a fiú messze élt, igencsak messze... És még egy teljes tanévet ki kell ott húznia. Nem akart önző lenni, és még kevésbé akart féltékenynek tűnni, de a rossz érzés folyton a mellkasába mart, valahányszor arra gondolt, hogy amíg ő itthon fog szenvedni a testvérével, addig Sai a napok jó részét együtt töltheti az ő szőkéjével. Hiába járt a kis művész Itachival, ez nem akadályozta meg a srácot abban, hogy ne érjen hozzá Narutóhoz ahányszor csak tud, vagy ne próbálja meg zavarba hozni. Bár Naruto az esetek nagy többségében nem is tudatosította magában a dolgot, úgyhogy Sasuke megállapíthatta: ezek a kis közjátékok inkább neki szólnak. És Sai rendszeres mosolyai is erre mutattak. Pedig, ha igaz, amit Naruto mondott, akkor egy év múlva talán egy osztályba fog kerülni a sráccal...  
Egyébként, az még oké is volt, hogy a barátai lejöttek. Na de a szállás kérdése már teljesen más. Temari ellakott Shikamaruval, de a többieket a fiú nem tudta vállalni. Ők, Kankuróval együtt, az első nap még alhattak Narutóéknál, mert Jiraiya kívül töltötte az estét - ahogy kiderült, új barátnője bizony nem más, mint Tsunade, ahogy azt korábban megsejtették. Az öreg viszont nem volt hajlandó megengedni, hogy a többi éjszakát is ott töltsék. Itachi és Sasuke természetesen hazavihették volna őket, hiszen a házuk eleve jóval nagyobb volt, mint Jiraiyáé. A gond csak az volt, hogy anyjuk aznapra beszélt meg találkozót Madara nagybátyjukkal.  
Végül hosszas rábeszélések után sikerült rávenni Mikotót, hogy beszélje le a férfival, inkább hagyják ezt ki, vagy legalábbis napolják el, és a fiúkat Sasuke szobájában szállásolták el. A fiú áldotta, amiért jó nagy a szobája, hisz még így is egymás hegyén-hátán aludtak, noha Kankuronak a harmadik, tehát utolsó éjszaka előtt el kellett utaznia. Ő ugyanis már egyetemen kezdi meg az új tanévet, ezért hazament, hogy még megvásárolja a szükséges eszközöket.  
Persze, a nyomorgásban az is szerepet játszhatott, hogy Lee és Naruto kitalálták: senki ne aludjon az ágyon, mert az igazságtalan lenne. Sasuke olyan nagyon nem bánta, hogy nem verik szét az ágyát, így az pusztán szennyestartóként működött. Mi tagadás, elég nagy összevisszaságban.  
  
  
Sai és Naruto már úgy jártak keltek a lakásban, mintha mindig is ott éltek volna, és Leevel sem volt különösebb probléma. De Gaara... Csak nagyon ritkán beszélt, és olyankor is inkább Narutóhoz, de azok a pillantások, amiket időnként vetett egy-egy berendezésre, vagy épp, a szoba urára... A szőke gyakran nem értette, miért bámulja egymást mereven Sasuke és Gaara hosszú-hosszú percekig, de még a többiek is megjegyzés nélkül hagyták az egyértelműen közöttük vibráló feszültséget.  
Mert Sasuke feszült volt, ó, nagyon is. És elsősorban nem ez az abszurd helyzet okozta, hanem sokkal inkább az, hogy Naruto tilalmat állított fel, amíg a barátai itt vannak. Nem hogy nincs szex, vagy egyéb testi élvezkedés, de még rendes csókokat is csak hébe-hóba sikerült kierőszakolnia belőle, amikor néhány percre kettesben maradtak. Nem értette, hova ez a nagy zavartság. Ha egyszer meztelenül minden szégyenlőség nélkül szaladgál előttük, egy-egy csók mit számít? Szemmel láthatóan Saijék sem zavartatták magukat, ahogy arról az Itachi szobájából időnként kiszűrődő zajok tanúskodtak...  
De persze, ha valamit Naruto egyszer eldöntött, akkor ember legyen a talpán, aki arról lebeszéli.  
De a Naruto-megvonást leszámítva, tulajdonképpen nem volt rossz ez a négy nap. A bagázst először körbevezették Konohában, aztán megjárták a strandot, a tekepályát, jó pár múzeumot, standokat... mindezt a konohai csapat hozzácsapódásával.  
Chouji szemlátomást mindenkivel egészen jól elvolt, ez vonatkozott Shikamarura is - egyedül Sai volt az, akinek tipikus mosolyait ferde szemekkel nézték, de nem szóltak semmit.  
Kiba viszont... Na igen, Kiba és Gaara első találkozását filmre kellett volna venni. Ha a kórházban az Inuzuka zavartan és félve nézte Sasukét, akkor a "halálra rémült" kifejezéssel lehetne leginkább leírni az első pillantást, amit a vörösre vetett. Persze nincs mit csodálkozni, a fiú nyilván tisztában volt azzal, hogy Gaara mindent tud arról, ki is volt a Narutót érintő tervecske az igazi szülőatyja... És ezt még csak tetézte, mikor Sai a Gaaráéhoz hasonló tekintettel lépett Kiba elé. Sai persze áldozatának pár percnyi kínzása után felvette szokásos mosolyát, de Gaara abban a pár napban jéghideg szemekkel követte Kiba minden mozdulatát.  
Shino volt az egyetlen, akit túlságosan lekötött a Gortyna Borelii tanulmányozása ahhoz, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk, de Kiba azért belefutott a srácba, amikor a helyi állatkereskedébe ment ennivalót venni a nővére és az anyja kutyái számára.  
Neji nem mondhatni, hogy könnyen feloldódott mindenkivel, főleg ami Sait és Gaarát illeti, de a többiekkel végül egészen összebarátkozott. Bár, előbbi fiú iránt érzett ellenszenvében talán az is közre játszott, hogy Sainak volt egy egészen durva beszólása Leere, miszerint ő "anélkül lett meleg, hogy kezelésbe vette volna". Na igen, így belegondolva, egy öttagú fiúcsapat három tagja másik három konohai fiúnál talált boldogságot... Furcsa az élet.  
Amikor Naruto és Temari bementek az egyik lemezboltba, még Tentennel is összefutottak. Sasuke először megdöbbent, honnan ismeri a szőke az osztálytársát, de Naruto aztán elmondta, hogy a bálon találkoztak, és egész sokat beszélgettek. Az Uchiha ezek után összehúzott szemekkel méregette a gombóchajú lányt, aki nevetve mesélt Narutónak osztálybeli történeteket, amik rendre Sasukét érintették - leginkább, amikor a Kiba féle akciók után igyekezett elsimítani a dolgokat. Legszívesebben leütötte volna a hencegő lányt, de inkább csak sóhajtott egyet, és csatlakozott Shikamaruhoz, aki épp Kankuróval, Nejivel és Leevel tanulmányozta a bolt előtt felállított pavilonok kínálatát. A nyári szünet vége előtt pár nappal rendszerint standokat szoktak felállítani a főút mentén, s az árusok leárazva igyekeznek megválni a megmaradt termékektől.  
  
  
Ahogy szemeivel érdektelenül figyelte az üvegdíszeket, tekintete hirtelen megakadt az egyik világoskék delfinen. Ismerős volt... Túlontúl ismerős. Az eladóra kapta szemét.  
\- Ön... Iruka? - kérdezte csodálkozva, de fölösleges volt a kérdés, hisz tudta rá a választ.  
A fiatal férfi egy pillanatig elgondolkozva nézett rá, aztán nagyra nyíltak a szemei.  
\- Á, te vagy az a vásárról, igaz? Akinek felsebezte a kezét a delfin! - Amikor Sasuke bólintott, őszinte mosoly terült el az arcán. - És hogy van a kezed? Nem lett semmi baj?  
\- Nem, minden rendben - mondta halvány mosollyal az Uchiha, miközben egy pillanatra megemelte kezét, amin még a leghalványabb karcolás sem látszott. - Azt a delfint megvenném - mutatott rá határozottan annak a dísznek a másolatára, ami néhány hónapja a sérülést okozta neki.  
Amíg Iruka jókedvűen csomagolt, vetett egy pillantást Sasuke háta mögé.  
\- Hát az a szőke fiú? Ő is itt van?  
\- Igen - felelte a fekete, miközben ő is hátranézett. Naruto pár bolttal arrébb állt, és épp Temarival, Choujival, és Tentennel beszélgetett lelkesen.  
Végül kifizette az üvegdelfint, s ahogy odébbállt, mintha jókedve is megnőtt volna valamennyire. Később este aztán Narutónak adta a díszt, aki széles vigyorral egyből felismerte, s gondosan el is csomagolta, hogy ne történjen baja, ha majd viszi magával a bőröndben.  
' A dolgok már-már túlságosan is jól mennek' gondolta aznap este Sasuke, miközben a Kiba által hozott filmet nézték, össze-vissza elhelyezkedve a szobájában. 'Az ember azt hiszi, ilyen nincs is.'  
  
  
  
  
\- Héé, srácok! - harsant fel hirtelen Lee hangja. Sasuke úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha álomból ébredt volna. Úristen, mostanság tényleg ennyit nosztalgiázna?! - Lejöttök végre? Indulni kéne!  
\- Megyünk már! - kiáltott Naruto, s Sasuke még alig eszmélt fel, a szőke már húzta is maga után, le a lépcsőn.  
A fekete, miután nagy nehezen visszazökkent, egy erőteljes rántással jelezte, hogy tud egyedül közlekedni, mire Naruto azonnal elengedte. Odalenn Itachi, Sai, Gaara és Lee már készen, felöltözve várták őket. Így, a nyár végére egészen lehűlt az idő, s a Nap már rég nem sütött olyan ragyogással, mint akkor, amikor a szőke srác bedugta fejét Konohába. Itachi Sasuke felé fordult.  
\- Anyával megbeszéltem, és kihozza majd a bőröndöket az állomásra. Azt mondta, a szennyeseket hagyjuk csak az ágyadon, majd elintézi őket.  
Sasuke csak bólintott, miközben papucsát cipőre cserélte, de összehúzott szemekkel felpillantott, amint meghallotta Sai szinte már ártatlanul kedvesnek tetsző hangját.  
\- Nyolc tizenhét... - jegyezte meg egy furcsa mosollyal, miközben a karórájára nézett. - Elég sokáig elhúztátok az időt. Nem árt összekapni magunkat.  
Itachinak elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie öccse arcára, s jobbnak látta azonnal átvenni az irányítást. Az ajtóhoz lépett, s lenyomta a kilincset. A benn tartózkodókat egyszerre csapta meg a kellemesen hűvös kinti levegő.  
\- Akkor indulás!  
  


*

  
  
\- Tessék, fiúk-lányok, szolgáljátok ki magatokat - szólt Jiraiya, miközben lerakott az összetolt asztalokra két nagy kancsó jégkását. Miközben Kiba és Itachi épp azon ügyködtek, hogy minél több széket vigyenek az asztalhoz, az öreg a fejével hátra intett. - Naruto, Sasuke, gyertek befelé, és segítsetek Hinatának kihordani a kelyheket.  
A fiúk szó nélkül felálltak, s már indultak is hátra a raktárba. Sajnos már Sasuke is elég jól ismerte a járást - magában legalább megállapíthatta, hogy semmit nem tévedett, amikor az itteni munkán filózott. Amióta ő volt az egyik felszolgáló, jelentősen megnőtt a cukrászda forgalma, főleg a női vendégek jóvoltából. Még ha feleannyira sem volt barátságos és beszédes, mint elődje, a szabadságolt Naruto - és valljuk be, nem is nagyon próbált az lenni -, mégsem sikerült elüldöznie az őt zargató lányokat. Főleg az olyan extrém eseteket, mint Sakura és Ino, akiket még az sem tudott eltántorítani, hogy fültanúi voltak a Naruto iránti vallomásának. "Majd mi ráébresztjük, hogy igazából a lányokat szereti!" kapta el egyszer a susmusukat.  
Hinata, amint odabenn meglátta őket, kissé elpirulva köszönt, és máris nyomta a kezükbe a kelyheket.  
\- Öhm... Nem tudom, melyik melyikőtöké, de... Kint elrendezitek, re-rendben?  
\- Persze - vigyorgott Naruto, mire a lány zavara mintha oldódni látszott volna.  
Csupán ötször kellett fordulniuk, hogy kivigyék az összes kelyhet. Bár Sasuke nem szerette az édességeket, és Gaara is közölte, hogy nem eszik, Narutónak határozott kikötése volt, hogy mindenki egyen. Miután mindent lepakoltak az asztalra, Hinata már sietve távozott is volna, de Naruto elkapta a karját.  
\- Hohó, ne siess úgy! - mondta vidáman. - Miért nem ülsz te is ide?  
\- Hát... Nem tudom... - motyogta zavartan a lány, miközben óvatosan felnézett, de mikor szemei megakadtak valakin, kicsit megnyikkant. - Ah... Szi-szia Ga... Gaara...  
\- Szia - A jégszínű szemek Hinata felé fordultak, mire a lány zavara szemlátomást még nagyobb lett.  
A többiek csak némán pillantottak hol egyikre, hol másikra, míg végül Neji tette fel a kérdést.  
\- Na várjatok. Ti ismeritek egymást?  
Hinata egészen vörös volt, ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, és csak néha-néha pillantott fel óvatosan a kérdezőre.  
\- I-igen... Tegnap előtt... Öhm...  
\- Két napja éjjel akadt egy kis problémája pár magukat menőnek képzelő alakkal - szólt közbe teljesen kifejezéstelenül Gaara, mire minden szem felé fordult. - Arra jártam, és helyre igazítottam őket.  
Naruto, Sai és Lee megborzongtak, majd sokat mondón egymásra pillantottak. Ők már ismerték eléggé ahhoz a fiút, hogy tudják, mit jelent ez.  
\- Ez akkor volt, amikor olyan későn értél haza? - pillantott aggódva Neji Hinatára, mire az zavartan bólintott. - De Hinata! Látod, ezért mondtam, hogy ne menj ki olyan későn egyedül! Mi lett volna, ha...  
\- Ácsi, ti együtt éltek? - akadt meg csodálkozva Naruto, mire a két kérdezett felé fordult.  
\- Persze - bólintott Neji. - Ő az unokahúgom.  
\- Tényleg? - nyitotta nagyra a szemeit Naruto. Hirtelen egészen közel hajolt Hinatához, aki zavarában gyorsan hátrébb lépett, majd a kék szemek Nejire fordultak - Ó, hát akkor azért voltál olyan ismerős! Tök egyforma a szemetek.  
Kiba az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, miközben Shikamaru csak sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Anyám...  
\- Te csak ne sóhajtozz - szólt rá Temari, miközben egy szívószállal kezdett játszani. - Olyan vagy, mint valami öregasszony.  
\- Hé, hé, hé! Valami még mindig nem oké! - állította le a kezdődő vitát Lee, akinek szemlátomást valami hirtelen szöget ütött a fejébe. - Gaara, te mit kerestél kinn éjjel? Senki nem vette észre, hogy eltűntél!  
Sasuke eddig csak némán hallgatta a beszélgetést, de erre felkapta a fejét. Tényleg! Ha ez a Gaara kölyök ilyen lazán szökik, bármit képes lenne...  
A vörös hajúnak azonban egyetlen arcizma sem rándult. Ugyanolyan kifejezéstelenséggel fordult Lee felé.  
\- Csak sétáltam egyet.  
  
  
Egy hosszú percig néma csend volt. Temari ciccegett egyet, aztán Naruto és Lee már egyszerre nyitották volna a szájukat, mikor Jiraiya visszatért, egy üveggel a kezében.  
\- Na gyerekek, most már itt az ital is. A pihenésetek utolsó napja, úgyhogy erre koccintani kell! - Ekkor vette észre az asztal mellett még mindig zavartan álldogáló Hinatát. Azonnal a vállára tette a kezét, és lenyomta a legközelebbi székbe. - Ne álldogálj, kislány! - Hinata már szóra nyitotta a száját, de végül becsukta. Csak az arca váltott kissé pirosabb színre.  
\- Nincs rendes ital? - kérdezte Itachi, miközben lekicsinylő pillantást vetett a likőrre, amit Jiraiya éppen szétöntött a fitalok poharában.  
Az öreg vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást, aztán folytatta az ital szétosztását.  
\- Nem mindenki nagykorú, tudod? - jegyezte meg kissé bosszúsan, de jókedve azonnal visszatért, amint az üveg kiürült. - Na, akkor jó mulatást, én pedig megyek vissza a szakémhoz...  
Az idősebbik Uchiha kedvesnek nem nevezhető pillantást vetett rá, de szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot. Hinata végre legyőzni látszott félénkségét, s tisztelettudón meghajtotta fejét.  
\- Ö-örvendek, Hyuuga Hinata vagyok - mutatkozott be, miközben halvány pír jelent meg az arcán.  
\- Jól van, Hinata, majd én bemutatom, akiket nem ismersz! - veregette meg a lány hátát Naruto, miközben tipikus vigyora ott ült az arcán. - Itachi, Sasuke bátyja; Sai és Lee, a szobatársaim a koliban; valamint Temari, Shikamaru barátnője, és egyben Gaara nővére.  
\- Örvendek - ismételte meg Hinata, mire a nevezettek hasonlóképp reagáltak.  
\- A nyári szünet utolsó napja... - motyogta halkan, de azért jól érthetően Chouji. A mondat értelme talán megrendítően jutott el a tudatáig, mert hirtelen lerakta a kanalat, amivel már javában falta a fagylaltját. - Ki mond köszöntőt?  
\- Esetleg én? - húzta nehezen elemezhető mosolyra a száját Itachi, mire Sasuke és Naruto egyre szólaltak meg.  
\- Nem! - Sasuke kérdőn nézett a szőkére, aki folytatta. - Én szeretnék!  
A nagy asztaltársaság tagjai egymásra néztek, de végül mind rábólintottak. Naruto szélesen mosolygott, miközben felállt, s felemelte poharát. A többiek hasonlóan tettek.  
\- Nos, akkor szeret...  
De hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy egy másik hang szakította félbe a mondata közepén. A kék szemek, csakúgy, mint az összes többi, a párkány felé fordultak, ahol egy maszkos férfi integetett nekik.  
\- Hé, sziasztok! - köszönt vidám hangon az illető. - Nahát, sejthettem volna, hogy itt lesztek! Buli van, vagy mi?  
\- Hatake Professzor! - szólt kissé csodálkozva Neji. - Mit...  
De Sasuke közbeszólt.  
\- Kakashi, mit akarsz? - A Hyuuga fiú vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást, de kommentár nélkül hagyta a dolgokat. Kakashi jókedve mintha kissé lelombozódott volna, s leeresztette az addig kezében tartott könyvét.  
\- Á, mi ez a hűvös fogadtatás, Sasuke? - kérdezte sajnálkozva, de aztán kihúzta magát. - Nos, mindegy. Épp az imént beszéltem telefonon Gaijal, és azt mondta, ha belebotlok Nejibe, vagy a tanítványába, aki most Konohában van, adjam át nekik legforróbb üdvözletét.  
Neji ennek hallatán előre dőlt az asztalon, s kezét a homlokához emelte, miközben fáradt sóhaj hagyta el a száját. Lee ellenben mintha energiaitalt ivott volna: hirtelen felpattant, és szinte már ádáz fény lobogott a szemeiben, ahogy kiabálni kezdett Kakashinak.  
\- Igen! Én vagyok az! Mester, nekem is hiányzol! - Ahogy rácsapott az asztalra, a poharak kis híján felborultak, így a fiú nem egy csúnya pillantást gyűjthetett be. - Én...  
\- Lee, higgadj le - rántotta vissza Neji ülésbe a túlfűtött bajnokot.  
Az ősz hajú férfi egy pillanatig némán nézte a lassan öntudatát visszanyerő Leet, majd megvakarta a haját.  
\- Öö, nos, ennyi. Akkor további jó szórakozást, srácok!  
A társaság nagy többsége még egy ideig követte a férfit a tekintetével, majd végül mindenki visszafordult az asztalhoz. Naruto, aki még mindig állt, megrázta a fejét, majd megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Öhm... Jó. Csak annyit szerettem volna, hogy... - Hirtelen mintha elakadt volna a hangja, de aztán elvigyorodott. - Szóval remélem, még nagyon sokat lehetünk így együtt. Életem egyik legjobb nyara volt, és még nagyon sok hasonlót szeretnék! És remélem, ti is. Hát... Egy új tanévre! És vele együtt... Mindannyiunkra!  
Mindenki helyeslőn bólogatott, s mormoló duruzsolás töltötte be a füleket, miközben a poharak összekoccantak. Sasuke mindenkire vetett egy pillantást, s egészen furcsa hangulat lett újjá rajta. Ez lett volna Naruto életének egyik legjobb nyara? És a számára? Igen... Valahol most kezdődött el minden. Egyszerre ért véget és kezdődött el benne valami. Új meglátások... új élet. Hogy egy új tanév jön, az valahogy annyira természetes, és mégis, egészen másként gondol rá, mint korábban. Ez lesz az utolsó éve a gimnáziumban, utána mehet egyetemre... De, akkor már valószínűleg Naruto is itt lesz mellette. A fiú azt mondta, amikor Jiraiyával beszélt erről, ő is úgy gondolta, hogy középiskola után Naruto Konohába költözik. Már csak egy évet kell kibírnia, és utána minden egészen más lesz.  
'Új tanév? Új kötelékek? Mi mindannyian?' Ahogy Sasuke körbenézett a sok arcon, magában megállapította, hogy nem igaz. Ez sokkal több mindenről szól. Legalábbis, számára. Nem csupán egy új év... De maga a jövő. Egy új élettel.

*

  
  
\- Mikor látlak legközelebb? - Sajnos eléggé hangosan kellett beszélnie, hogy hangját érteni lehessen a vonatok sípoló zaja közepette. Naruto közelebb lépett hozzá.  
\- Két hét múlva hétvégén lejövünk - válaszolt a fiú, miközben a peron mellett elhaladó egyik vonat áramlata belekapott a hajába, s meglobogtatta szőke tincseit. - Jövő héten sajnos nem tudunk, de nem kell aggódni, fogunk jönni, amikor csak lehet. Elvégre, Sainak és Leenek is érdeke, hogy minél több időt töltsünk Konohában - tette hozzá vigyorogva.  
Sasuke megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt, majd körbenézett. Temari már egy fél órája elment, hisz egyetemista lévén ő Kankurót követte haza, Sunába. Csak Shikamaru miatt nem ment el korábban. Gaara a falat támasztotta jó pár méterrel arrébb, mellette Hinata állt mozdulatlanul, és hol a vörösre, hol unokabátyjára pillantott. Neji ugyanis szintén ott állt velük, és épp figyelmesen hallgatta Leet, aki szemlátomást nagy lelkesedéssel magyarázott neki valamit. Itachi csak pár lépésnyire állt öccsééktől.  
\- Vonat, huh... - jegyezte meg, ahogy a lassan beálló, nagyot sípoló mozdonyra nézett. - Nosztalgikus, nem?  
\- Az bizony - bólintott rá mosolyogva Sai, de a következő pillanatban sokat mondó szemekkel nézett az idősebb Uchihára. - Olyan kár, hogy nem fülkés. Ó, és hogy te nem jössz velünk.  
\- És hogy ha mégis mennénk, te holnap nem bírnál lábra állni az évnyitón - folytatta a sort Itachi, mire Sai elégedett mosolyra húzta száját.  
Sasuke Narutóra pillantott, és az vigyorogva adta értésére, hogy veszi a dolgot. Gyorsan lépdeltek minél messzebbre a perverz párostól, majd mikor már nem hallották a hangjukat, Narutóból kipukkant a nevetés.  
\- Ne- ne haragudj, de annyira furcsa Sait ilyen... passzív helyzetben látni... - kacagott a fiú, de olyan aranyosan, hogy Sasukét még az sem zavarta, ki miatt ilyen.  
\- Sasuke! - A nevezett a hang irányába fordult, s látta, hogy anyja siet felé, miközben táskájába rakja a mobilját. - Most beszéltem apátokkal, este jön haza.  
\- Remek... - morogta a fiatal Uchiha, s előbbi jókedvét mintha a szél fújta volna el, amit csak tetézett anyja csúnya pillantása. De a nő aztán mosolyogva Narutóra nézett. - Mindenki elvitte a bőröndjeit?  
\- Igen, asszonyom - felelte a fiú, s mintegy jelzésként megemelte a sajátját. - Köszönjük szépen.  
A bőrönd viszont nem lehetett valami jól összezárva, mert ahogy visszahuppant a földre, a csatt egy hangos csattanással szétpattant, s a felső zseb minden tartalma a földre gurult.  
\- Áá! - kiáltott fel Naruto, s már guggolt is le, hogy összeszedje a holmijait. - A fenébe...  
\- Rendesen is bezárhatnád, idióta - morogta Sasuke, de azért már hajolt is segíteni. Az igazolványok és a fiú tárcája már biztonságban nyugodott a kezében, mikor Mikoto hirtelen elvékonyodott hangon mutatott az egyik elgurult tárgyra.  
\- Az... Az mi?  
Sasuke felnézett anyjára, de ő fekete szemeit mereven a zenélődobozra szegezte. Naruto követte a nő pillantását, majd felkapta a dobozt, s Mikoto felé nyújtotta. Az arckifejezése egészen ellágyult, ahogy válaszolt.  
\- Ez... Ezt Sasukétól kaptam. Még kiskorunkban.  
\- E-elkérhetem?  
Az ifjabb Uchiha kérdő tekintettel állt fel, s nézett anyjára, aki szinte transzba esve kezdte el forgatni ujjai közt a kis tárgyat. Már lassan kezdett hozzászokni a meglepetéseknek, de Mikoto megint új arcát mutatta neki: korábban sosem látta ilyen arckifejezéssel. Egyszerre szomorú és boldog, fájdalmas és örömteli...  
\- Mi van vele? - tette fel a kérdést Sasuke, ami nyilván Naruto száját is készült elhagyni. Az asszony egy pillanatig még némán nézett maga elé, aztán felpattintotta a dobozka tetejét.  
  
  
Akármilyen halk volt is, de a zene tisztán felcsendült. A kék és a fekete szemek automatikusan egymásra fordultak, s a két fiú arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg az emlékektől. Viszont mindketten kérdőn néztek Mikotóra, aki hirtelen bezárta a dobozt, s egy sóhajjal visszanyújtotta Narutónak.  
\- Semmi. Csupán azt hittem, már rég elveszett.  
\- Tessék? - kapta fel a fejét a szőke. - Hogy érti?  
Mikoto szemei egészen ellágyultak, ahogy Narutóra nézett. Mintha nem is őt látta volna... S ki tudja, talán valamilyen szinten ez történt.  
\- Ezt az ékszeres dobozt tőlem kapta Kushina - mondta halkan, de eléggé érthetően ahhoz, hogy a két fiú jéggé dermedjen -, amikor a kilencedik hónapba lépett.  
Sasuke egy végtelennek tűnő percig csak döbbenten meredt anyjára, aztán Naruto felé kapta a tekintetét. A fiú kék szemei nagyra kerekedtek, s csak meredt maga elé, próbálva feldolgozni a hallottakat. Sasuke nem bírt várni, s kérdőn támadt anyjának.  
\- De az nem lehet! Ezt egy régiségkereskedőtől vettem! Rég volt, az igaz, de emlékszem rá!  
\- Igen - Mikoto bánatos mosolyra húzta ajkait. - Kushina halála után Minato azonnal elköltözött a babával, és úgy tudom, egy fényképen kívül semmit nem vitt magával, ami a feleségére emlékeztetné. A többi holmi eladásra került, és az ékszeres doboz, ezek szerint, a régiségkereskedőhöz.  
'Ilyen nincs' gondolta magában hüledezve Sasuke. 'Ennyi mindenen mentünk keresztül, és még mindig vannak olyan kötelékek közöttünk, amiknek a létezéséről nem tudunk? Még mindig rejteget a sors újabb titkokat előlünk?'  
\- Hol... van ez a bolt?  
Naruto hangja egészen halk volt. A két fekete szempár egyből felé fordult. Aztán Sasuke az anyjára nézett.  
\- Ez igaz. Itt élek Konohában, és tudom, hogy itt vettem, de még sosem botlottam bele abba a kereskedésbe. Már nincs meg?  
Mikoto megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nincs. Azt hiszem, kilenc éve lesz, hogy lebontották, és a telket a Sarutobi család vásárolta meg.  
Sasuke lehajtotta a fejét. Csak egy pillanatra ugyan, de annyira elöntötte a mellkasát a vágy, hogy odamenjen! Narutóval együtt... Akkor régen egyedül látogatta meg a bolt öreg vezetőjét, de szerette volna a fiút is elvinni oda. Arra a helyre, ahol először megpillantotta őt... Ahol minden elkezdődött.  
\- Sarutobi...?  
Sasuke Narutóra nézett. A fiú arcán, ha lehet, még nagyobb döbbenet ült, de ezt most nem tudta mire vélni.  
\- Mi az, Naruto?  
\- A Sarutobi család vásárolta meg? A telket? - ismételte Naruto, nehogy valamit is félreértsen. Mikor Mikoto bólintott, szemei még nagyobbra nyíltak, s a felismerés lángja csillant meg bennünk. Kék szemét először Sasukéra, majd Mikotóra szegezte, ahogy sebesen beszélni kezdett. - Sarutobinak hívták azt az öregurat is, aki ero-senninre hagyta a cukrászdát! Akkor... Akkor...  
Sasuke szemei kikerekedtek.  
\- Azt mondod, hogy a régiségbolt helyén... most a Vörösróka van?  
Az Uchiha elmerült a kék tekintet mélységében, s bár választ nem nyert belőlük, az valahogy mégis megszületett a mellkasában. A fejében. A lelkében. 'Ilyen nincs...' Szinte csak megerősítést várva pillantottak az asszonyra, aki határozottan bólintott.  
\- Nem lehet... - suttogta Naruto, miközben maga elé emelte a kis dobozkát. Úgy nézett rá, mintha most látná életében először, és minimum színarany bevonat takarná.  
Sasukénak viszont egy másik gondolat jelent meg a fejében. Hirtelen Naruto felé fordult, aki mozdulatára felemelte a fejét.  
\- Uchiha adta... Uzumakinak... - mondta halkan, s érezte hogy Naruto teste megdermed, ahogy megérti.  
Ez lenne a Sors? Úgy játszik az emberi életekkel, mintha csak bábuk lennének egy végtelenre nyújtott játékban. Ő biztosan élvezi - a szereplők kevésbé. És lám, mégis tudja úgy alakítani, hogy a leglehetetlenebb pillanatokban válik a bánat örömmé, a titkok feltárulnak, s az életek visszavonhatatlanul összekapcsolódnak... hogy többé lélegezni se tudjanak a másik nélkül.  
\- Naruto! - kiáltott Lee, mire mind a hárman a hang irányába fordították a fejüket. A fiú ott kalimpált a nagy, mélykék vagon előtt, s ott állt mellette mindenki. - Gyere, mindjárt indul a vonat!  
\- Pi... Pillanat! - szólt vissza Naruto, s gyorsan visszadugta az ékszeres dobozt a bőröndje zsebébe. Ezúttal rendesen bekapcsolta a csatot, majd kiegyenesedett, s ahogy felnézett, meghajolt Mikoto előtt. - Köszönök mindent!  
Az asszony csak egy pillanatra mosolyodott el, aztán magához húzta a meglepett fiút, s szorosan megölelte. Az a hirtelen mozdulat miatt csak nagyra nyílt szemekkel állt, míg Mikoto a fülébe nem suttogta:  
\- Vigyázz magadra, Naruto.  
A kék szemek egészen ellágyultak, de a nő a következő pillanatban elengedte őt.  
\- Sasuke, menjetek.  
Nem kellett kétszer mondani. Sasuke felkapta a szőke bőröndjét, és sietős tempóban megindultak a vagon felé. Mire odaért, Lee, Gaara és Sai már fel is szálltak, s miután elfoglalták az első üléseket, kidugták fejüket az ablakon. Itachi Naruto bőröndje után nyúlt, majd feladta azt Leenek.  
\- Akkor, Sasuke... - kezdett volna bele Naruto, de az Uchiha nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. Magához húzta, és fikarcnyit sem törődve a körülöttük álló emberekkel, hosszan megcsókolta. Naruto egy pillanatig dermedten állt a karjaiban, aztán hozzá nyomult, amennyire csak tudott, s gyengéden viszonozta. Az Uchiha igyekezett magába zárni az illatot, a bőre tapintását, a szájának ízét, s minden apró kis dolgot, ami Narutóhoz, és csakis hozzá tartozott. Két hét... Annyira nem vészes időtartam, és mégis, ha arra gondol, hogy most két hétig nem láthatja, nem érhet hozzá...  
\- Jó van már, otouto, hagyd felszállni! - hallotta a háta mögül Itachi hangját. - A végén elmegy nélküle a vonat.  
Sasuke legszívesebben addig szorította volna a fiút, míg a vonat tényleg el nem megy nélküle, de végül sikerült elszakítania magát Naruto szájától. Még egy utolsó, futó csókot nyomott az ajkaira, aztán szinte szó szerint fellökte a lépcsőn a kipirult fiút.  
  
  
Hihetetlen volt ez a nyár. Akkor, aznap, amikor Kiba áthívta magához, álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy így fog alakulni a nyara... az élete. Számtalanszor gondolt arra a hetek folyamán, bár visszacsinálhatna mindent, s bár még mindig vágyott arra, hogy néhány dolgot megváltoztasson, valahogy mégsem akarta. Minden okkal történt, és mindennek megvolt a maga eredménye. Nem csak ő változott - mindenki más is körülötte. Kiba, és a többiek... Mindannyian kaptak valamit ebben a pár hónapban. Érettebbek lettek, tapasztalatokkal gazdagodtak, megtanulták, mi is az "élet". Milyen az, ha valaki "más", és valahol mégis "egyforma". Közelebb kerültek ahhoz, amit úgy neveznek, "felnőttkor".  
És mindezt egy ostoba, gyerekes csínynek köszönhetően.  
Ki lehet számítani a sorsot? Nem. De talán... nem kéne kételkedni benne. Nincs ember, aki ép ésszel fel tudná fogni, miért irányítja úgy a dolgokat, ahogy, hogy miért löki az embert néha a legrosszabb, legkínzóbb pokol közepére - és mégis, a tüzes valóság olykor képes édes mennyországgá változni.  
Furcsamód, ha arra gondolt, hogy másnap megkezdődik az iskola, valahogy nem az jutott először eszébe, hogy újra el kell foglalnia helyét a padokban. Újra az unalmas órák, az érdektelen napok, a dolgozatok és feleltetések, esszék és vizsgák... Az egész mintha értelmét vesztette volna.  
Vagy talán, pont fordítva. Minden most nyert értelmet. Azzal a szőke buksival, amelyik kalimpálva, nevetve kiabál neki az ablakban.  
  
  
  
  
Mikoto érzelmektől összeszorult torokkal állt a peron szélén, és némán figyelte fiait, akik a zakatolva elinduló vonatra szegezték tekintetüket, s mosolyogva követték szemükkel távozó barátaikat. Mennyi minden történhetett velük, amíg ők nem voltak itthon! Mindketten mások lettek. Felnőttek.  
Az élet néha vicces, nem igaz? Könnyekre fakaszt, de mégis mosolyogsz. Irónikus és nosztalgikus. A történelem tényleg szeretni ismételni önmagát... És az emberek ugyanúgy élik meg. Nem számít, tíz, húsz, vagy száz év a különbség, vannak helyzetek, amikben mindenki ugyanúgy reagál. Mert az érzelmek örök érvényűek.  
'Fiúk... Most már megértettétek, igaz?' Mikoto az ég felé emelte tekintetét, ami a hűvös szellő ellenére is ragyogó kék színben világított. Olyan hatalmas, olyan messzi, hogy mellette minden élőlény apró foltnak tűnik a végtelenségben... És mégis annyira közeli, hogy szinte úgy érzed, kinyújtott ujjaiddal elérheted a messzeséget, ami mögött az eltávozott lelkek lakoznak.  
'Látod, Kushina?' A makulátlan kékségét mindössze egyetlen lény törte meg: egy vakítóan fehér madár, ami erőteljes szárnycsapásokkal szelte át a távoli égboltot, hogy apró folttá zsugorodva végleg eltűnjön a nő figyelő fekete szemei előtt.  
'A fiaink boldogok.'

The End 


End file.
